Harry Potter la conquista del mundo magico
by Dragian
Summary: AU El verdadero legado de la Familia Potter se le mantuvo oculto a Harry. Aun fugitivo Sirius busca a alguien que en el pasado fue importante para Lily Potter. Esa simple acción causara que pronto el Mundo Magico tenga mayores problemas que Voldemort y sus Mortifagos. (HP/DG/HG/FD/PP/SB)
1. La Reina de Hielo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **La Reina de Hielo**

Isabelle Greengrass caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión donde hace unos minutos había arribado un hippogriffo cargando a una figura desconocida que cayó al piso una vez que habían tocado tierra. Isabelle no tenía miedo a quien pudiera ser había perdido el miedo a las personas hace mucho tiempo gracias a su difunto esposo.

Por años había sido una esposa trofeo para todos, se comportaba así en sociedad y en su propio hogar con el fin de proteger a sus dos únicas hijas que amaba. Durante ese tiempo había sufrido el maltrato de su esposo tanto físico como emocional. Sobre todo cuando no había podido darle un heredero varón como era de esperarse para una Noble y Antigua Casa como lo era los Greengrass.

Y necesitaba más a ese heredero después de lo que había hecho a la familia a la que le rendían tributo. Había traicionado su a los Jinetes las familias que juraron proteger a la Antigua y Regente Casa de Potter, al haber apoyado a los mortifacos durante la guerra causando que la familia fuera considerada oscura. Y que las demás familias pertenecientes al pacto se tornaran hostiles en su contra y quisieran su cabeza.

El fin de la guerra le había dado una oportunidad de hacer nuevos negocios pero con dificultad debido al continuo sabotaje de las otros Jinetes, haciendo que sus negocios fracasaran un heredero varón le permitiría un contrato nupcial con la hija menor de los Malfoy ya que su hijo Draco estaba prometido a casarse con la heredera de los Parkinson.

Pero solo tuvo a Daphne y a Astoria de las cuales no pudo hacer ningún negocio, haciendo que se desquitara con Isabelle que le suplicaba que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera pero dejará en paz a las niñas, Isabelle pasó los siguientes años sufriendo. Pero cuando él se iba al trabajo ella estudiaba su contrato matrimonial buscando una salida y a la vez mandaba en secreto lechuzas a las demás familias.

Un día encontró lo que buscaba y mientras sus hijas dormían usó una pequeña dosis de un veneno poderoso matando a Cyrus Greengrass, al parecer había una cláusula muy pequeña y difícil de encontrar que le permitía legalmente matar a su esposo si este le hiciera daño. Una vez muerto rápidamente tomó el control de todos los activos Greengrass e reinició cualquier contrato con las demás familias.

Pronto fue conocida como la reina de hielo por su frialdad al hacer negocios y tratar a las personas, en la cámara del Wizagemot pertenecía a la facción gris y durante sus discursos en favor o contra de una legislación mostraba cero emociones. Con el tiempo nadie se le quería cruzar por temor a ser congelados algo común para ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta y camino hacia el fantástico animal y al jinete tirado en el suelo, vio al recién escapado prisionero de Azkaban tirado en el piso inconsciente, con varias heridas graves. Isabelle dejó salir su ira al verlo dándole una pata en las costillas para después llamar a uno de sus Elfos domésticos. Rápidamente uno de ellos Elfos la ayudó a meterlo a la casa para curarlo.

Sirius no despertó hasta el día siguiente, al despertar reconoció que estaba en un cuarto desconocido, pero en la ventana había una mujer rubia que conocía de su época en Hogwarts y que sabía que podía confiar gracias a Lily. "Despertaste me había preocupado de no haber sanado bien tus heridas." Le dijo con un tono helado "Que es lo que quieres Black?" Le pregunto su mirada aún viendo por la ventana.

"Lily me dijo varios días antes de morir que eras la madrina de Harry y ambos sabemos que clase de juramento mágico se hace para eso Greengrass."

"Lo se Black vi lo mismo que Lily vio ese día cuando hiciste el juramento aún cuando no estaba presente y yo misma lo hice a escondidas" le dijo sin mirarlo. "Porque Harry no creció contigo entonces en vez de que con sus tíos" le dijo molesto. "Y tú porque permitiste que te convencieran de cambiar o porque no hiciste lo posible por convencer a Remus, porque no estabas con ellos cuando los atacaron, porque fuiste por esa rata en vez de cuidar lo único que quedó de ellos." Le dijo gritándole viéndolo por primera vez.

"Eran mis mejores amigos y los acaba de ver muertos quería justicia por ellos pensé que Dumbeldore lo cuidaría bien hasta que regresara. Amaba a ambos habían sido un hogar para mi por varios años y gracias a ellos había conocido a a Amelia y estábamos por casarnos." Le contestó molesto.

"Tú crees que yo no quiero justicia y venganza por ellos, ella era mi alma gemela estábamos unidas sentí la maldición asesina cuando impacto a Lily y aún así siento que esta viva cuando en realidad está muerta. Tu no sabes lo que es sentir a tu alma gemela morir y luego sentirla viva. Siento vida donde no la hay y me ha estado volviendo loca por años." Le dijo más furiosa mientras que la temperatura de la habitación empezaba a descender drásticamente.

"Y todavía se lo dejas a Dumbeldore de todas las personas posibles a el, Lily no confiaba en el los hizo salirse del Nido el lugar más segura a una choza en un pueblo. Y antes de que me reclames porque no hice nada te recuerdo que Greengrass seguía vivo y no me dejaba salir que era su esposa trofeo y aún no encontraba el vacío en el contrato que evitaba que hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad. Su muerte hace tres años fue una bendición me devolvió mi libertad pero ya era muy tarde mi hija sin querer entro en Slytherin aún cuando tiene tendencias de un Gryfindor y Harry odia a los Slytherin además de que se junto con los lacayos de Dumbeldore los Weasley y su hijo evita que aprenda cualquier cosa de su herencia o que cualquier hijo e hija de las demás familias se le acerquen. El que más se le ha podido acercar es Longbotom y sin mucho éxito."

Sirius la miraba mientras caminaba por la habitación regañándolo por sus estupideces y poniéndolo al tanto de la situación de Harry. "Así que dime Black que es lo que piensas hacer". Le dijo aún molesta.

Sirius tomó un poco de agua de la mesa junto a la cama "Necesito que mandes una carta a todas las familias diciéndoles que regresaremos a las Islas Potter el día que llegue el tren de Hogwarts que preparen todo. Mándale una carta a tu hija mayor que reúna a los demás y que se preparen para aislar a Harry de Weasley. Que sabes dé Hermione Granger?"

"Nacida Muggel, rival academica de Daphne, algo de mente cerrada ya que cree todo lo escrito en los libros y por seguir completamente a Dumbeldore por ser el lider de la Luz.

Es lo malo de los nacidos Muggel son muy brillantes pero no sabe mucho de las tradiciones mágicas o de las casas, no de la verdadera historia mágica se creen todo lo que viene en los libros que son controlados por Dumbeldore y el Ministerio.

Si los nacidos Muggel entendieran mejor este mundo y una mente más abierta se pudiera hacer una gran cambio, un claro ejemplo era Lily era brillante la mejor bruja de nuestra generación cuando entró y le enseñe cómo era nuestro mundo lo aceptó. Claro quería hacerle cambios como todos pero entendió que a veces hay cosas que tardan mucho tiempo el enamorarse de James y casarse con el fue la mejor cosa que pudo haberle pasado.

Los Potter han innovado siempre aún cuando no siempre se ha visto bien pero cuando hay algo benéfico para todos son alabados. Cuantos descubrimientos no hizo Lily con los Mc Netic que podrían traer un brillante futuro al mundo mágico pero se fue a la mierda por Voldemort y Dumbeldore y sus respectivas ideas" Isabelle estaba llorando por los recuerdos de su mejor amiga y alma gemela.

"Entonces parece que Weasley también ha estado jugando con ella, Hermione Granger sería un gran activo para nuestra causa pero por el momento necesitamos concentrarnos en Harry". Dijo Sirius mientras tomaba la poción para sanar.

"Que hacemos con ella entonces, va a ser un problema para Harry? Pregunto Isabelle desde un asiento.

"No parece encariñada con Harry, solo confundirla un poco para que crea que Harry se fue con sus tíos con eso será suficiente hasta que podamos hablar con Harry explicarle todo y llevarlo a casa." El silencio se apoderó del cuarto por unos momentos. "A que te referías cuando dijiste que Lily y tú eran Almas gemelas pensé que James y ella lo eran." Sirius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al hechizo de congelamiento de Isabelle que se empezó a esparcir por su cuerpo.

"Menciona eso a alguien más y créeme voy a lanzar este hechizo de forma definitiva a tus joyas entendiste." Sirius solo asintió con la cabeza e Isabelle retiró el hechizo.

"Hable con los duendes en Gringotts parece que el testamento de los Potter fue sellado por Dumbeldore, igual Dumbeldore accedio a las bóvedas por suerte las que él conoce y que se encuentran en Inglaterra solo contiene dinero y ha estado retirando cantidades grandes en los últimos 13 años debemos hacernos cargo". Isabelle solo asintió con la cabeza sabía que se vendría épocas difíciles pero ambos habían jurado proteger a Harry y ambos lo harían.

"Igual les pedí que preparan el barco y estará listo para zarpar de Ravenport el día que el tren llegue de Hogwarts." Isabelle se lo quedó viendo por unos minutos para luego pararse "Descansa Black lo necesitas y van a ser días pesados yo mientras me haré cargo de avisar a los demás." Sirius asintió para recostarse en la cama y continuar durmiendo mientras Isabelle caminaba hacia su oficina pensando en que le diría a los demás.

Los Davies los seguirán fácilmente igual que los Lovegood, Patil y Longbotom podían continuar con sus negocios desde las Islas, Bones tendría problemas debido su puesto en el Ministerio que debía mantener, los Mc Netic serían los primeros en responder su lealtad a los Potter era legendaria. El problema serían los Parkinson y la cuarteada que debían de poner para no revelar su verdadera posición.

Más tarde varias lechuzas salieron en diferentes rumbos una de ellas con una carta a Daphne y Astoria solo esperaba que una vez que llegara el momento pudieran entender lo mucho que significaba Lily para ella.


	2. La princesa de Hielo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **La princesa de Hielo**

Daphne Violet Greengrass era conocida como la princesa de Hielo de Slytherin no solo por su casi aparecía a su madre si no que también por tener una conducta parecida. Daphne era fría, calculadora, inteligente y acechaba de las sombras buscando información para usar a su favor se podía decir que era la representación perfecta de lo que significaba ser una Slytherin. Sobre todo por ser lo suficientemente astuta para esconder lo mucho que deseaba haber estado en Gryffindor como su madre.

Daphne desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa de Slytherin junto a su mejor amiga Tracy Davies, cuando una lechuza llegó para entregarle una carta. Sus ojos púrpura rápidamente rápidamente la reconocieron como la lechuza familiar y se alegró al tener respuesta de su madre tan pronto.

Rápidamente busco una cabellera café en la mesa hasta que divisó a su hermana menor. Al igual que su hermana su cabello era café pero lo tenía teñido de rubio por dos razones para parecerse a su madre a la cual admiraba y para borrar cualquier aparecían física que tuviera con su padre. A diferencia de Astoria que nunca supo como su padre trataba a su madre, Daphne había visto las constantes peleas de ambos y había consolado a su madre. Pero más importante vio la fortaleza que su madre tenía por ellas.

Se levanto con la carta en la mano no sin antes ver como una lechuza aterrizaba enfrente de Tracy y le extendía la pata con la carta amparada. Fue hacia su hermana que estaba con una de sus amigas desayunado, una vez que llegó solo tuvo que mirar a la chica que estaba junto a Astoria la cual sintió su fría mirada haciendo que levantara lo más rápido posible para hacerle lugar a Daphne.

"Mama respondió Stori nos dirigió a amabas la carta debe ser importante. Astoria se alegró al oír noticias de su madre y se acercó a Daphne para leer la carta.

 _Querida Daphne y Astoria_

 _Me alegra saber que amabas salieron excelente en sus exámenes y que estarán en casa pronto no saben cómo las he extrañado. Daphne se que te esforzaste mucho pero si Hermione te supero de nuevo no te molestes ella se ha esforzado mucho tal vez ella pueda tener más conocimiento pero tú sabes el cómo explotar aunque no la subestimes mi mejor amiga era parecida y a su misma edad empezó a entender que no todo están en lo libros. Astoria querida espero te estés comportando y no estés molestando a tu hermana a cada rato._

 _Ahora tenemos serios temas que tratar, el escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban ha hecho que temas inquietantes surgieran a la luz y a la vez una oportunidad para redimir a la familia de los errores de su padre. Las familias fueron avisadas y en estos momentos de seguro sus compañeros están recibiendo cartas con las mismas instrucciones._

Daphne se volteó miro a su alrededor buscando a esas personas en específico, vio a Tracy y a Pansy en la mesa ambas estaban pálidas y se les notaba algo nerviosas. Sobre todo Pansy que estaba junto a Draco desayunando. Por suerte el lugar de Daphne le permitía mirar las otras mesas en los Huffelpufs la cabellera roja de Susan Bones estaba leyendo la carta y parecía inquieta. Padma se había acercado a su hermana gemela en la mesa de Gryffindor para leer la carta por suerte Brown estaba distraída coqueteando con Finengan para darse cuenta lo nerviosas que estaban las gemelas, Lovegood parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y sin darle importancia a la carta pero mirada perdida estaba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los hermanos Mc Netic parecían ser los únicos tranquilos por las noticias de sus cartas, de hecho el mayor continuo con su desayuno como si nada mientras que su hermana platicaba con una amiga. Y Longbottom se estaba ahogando algo que se esperaba de él después de todo era conocido por su torpeza pero igual por su lealtad y valentía en momentos cruciales.

 _Astoria debes de saber que nunca ame a tu padre, todos esos años mi amor le ha pertenecido a una persona que está muerta. Esta parte hizo que Astoria escupiera jugo haciendo que varios se la quedarán viendo, Astoria abrió la boca para decir algo pero Daphne le hizo señas que después hablarían así que continuaron leyendo._

 _Lily Potter era mi mejor amiga cuando asistí a Hogwarts, éramos muy unidas y cuando Harry nació me nombró su madrina junto con Sirius Black, al igual que él tuve que hacer un juramento pero lo hice a escondidas de su Cyrus que no me dejaban tener contacto con ellos._

 _Debido al contrato que establecieron en mí matrimonio no pude hacer nada cuando los Potter murieron y cuando Cyrus murió fue muy tarde no pude encontrar a Harry por ningún lado, cuando regreso al Mundo Mágico para su primer año en Hogwarts le mandé varias cartas las cales solo regresaban sin ser abiertas y por lo que me has contado Daphne el casi nunca recibe cartas a menos que sea por medio de su lechuza._

 _El bloque de los Weasley también ha sido un mayor problema en estos últimos tres años ya que ninguno de los demás se ha podido acercar a él a excepción de Neville y eso es por dormir en la misma habitación. Todos los demás han sido bloqueados por Weasley que también parece tener en la oscuridad a Harry sobre su linaje._

 _El escape de Black abrió nuevas puertas, Harry confía en el por lo que será nuestra única oportunidad de sacarlo de ese ambiente tóxico con sus tíos y llevarlo de regreso a su verdadero hogar. Lo siento Astoria no habrá vacaciones en Italia este año iremos más al norte. He hablado con las demás familias y están de acuerdo todos regresaremos al archipiélago Potter y como tu padre se deslindo de sus responsabilidades a la casa Potter debemos demostrar nuestra lealtad hacia ellos por lo que una vez que estemos allá Daphne estarás a cargo de enseñarle todo acerca de su familia y de sus costumbres. Tómalo como una oportunidad no siempre me has contado lo interesante y misterios que se te hace Harry así podrás conocerlo mejor._

 _Habla con los Longbotom, Bones, Patil, Lovegood, Parkinson, Davis y Mc Netic, juntos planean una forma de distraer a los Weasley y a Hermione para después transportarlo a Ravenport donde nos espera un barco con rumbo al Archipiélago Potter._

 _Se que ambas deben de tener muchas preguntas sobre todo tú Astoria y te prometo responderte todas pero hay cosas que es mejor contar en persona. Espero su respuesta lo más pronto posible._

 _Con amor mama._

Daphne suspiró y miro a su hermana que estaba en shock "Mama nunca amo a papa" pregunto a su hermana sorprendida y con un nudo en la cargante. Daphne suspiró su madre le había dejado una carga enorme no solo tendría que lidiar con el tema de Potter si no que también tenía que explicar a Astoria el matrimonio de sus padres. Astoria había vivido siempre en una especie de burbuja creada por su madre para que no se diera cuenta de las acciones de su padre quien la traba como una princesa a diferencia de Daphne, que para el solo era una vergüenza por no haber nacido varón su padre se había quedado en la era victoriana al igual que la mayoría de su sociedad.

"No Stori nunca se amaron era un matrimonio arreglado, uno de tantos qué hay y del cual mamá nos salvó, en lo único que ambos coincidían era en protegerte por eso escondieron de ti no querían que fueran infeliz." Le dijo fríamente.

"Qué hay de ti porque no hicieron lo mismo." Astoria aún no lo podía creer lo que su hermana le decía tantos recuerdos con ellos eran falsos.

"Papá quería un varón y después una niña fui una decepción para él y siempre lo demostraba cuando estábamos solos porque crees que mi cabello está teñido de rubio. Mira Tori se que tienes muchas preguntas y que no sabes que pensar pero debes de entender que mamá nos ama y todo lo que ha hecho lo hizo por nosotras. Pronto hablaremos con mamá y le podrás preguntar todo." Astoria solo asintió y continuó con su desayuno.

Daphne se levanto de su lugar y le hizo señas a Pansy y Tracy para que fueran con ella. "Lovegood es tu compañera en pociones no, dile que nos vea esta noche en el séptimo piso creo que ella va a saber el lugar donde nos veremos" Astoria asintió para después terminar su desayuno e ir a clase.

Una vez fuera del gran comedor Pansy y Tracy la alcanzaron y tomaron el camino hacia las mazmorras, una vez en sus dormitorios se aseguraron de solo estar las tres. "Daphne que hacemos ahorra, Potter no confiara en nosotras o en cualquiera de los demás." Le dijo Tracy nerviosa.

"Cálmate Tracy primero hay que arreglar separarlo de Weasley durante el viaje de regreso después nos hacemos cargo de lo demás." Se sentó en su cama sacando varías pergaminos y escribió notas para cada familia.

"Pansy entrégale esto a Bones y a una de las Patil. Tracy se que esto es difícil pero por favor ve con Ian necesitamos de su ayuda y también con Longbotom." Tracy se puso pálida al oír el nombre de Ian. "Porque no va Pansy con Ian sabes que lo nuestro no termino bien." Daphne suspiró. "Tracy por favor eres la más cercana de las tres y seguro hará a un lado lo qué pasó esto es un asunto de suma importancia sobre todo para él y su familia ." Tracy se dio por vencida tomó ambos pergaminos y salió de la habitación seguida por Pansy. Daphne se recostó un momento pensando en todo lo que podría cambiar en los siguientes meses y que por fin podría ser amiga de Harry algo que llevaba intentando hacer desde el día que entraron a Hogwarts.

Una vez llegada la noche las tres se escabulleron por el castillo junto con Astoria hasta llegar al séptimo piso donde había una puerta que no siempre estaba ahí las cuatro entraron dentro encontraron una enorme sala adecuada para su reunión y los demás miembros de las familias.

"Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, creo que nuestras familias fueron muy específicas sobre el tema" dijo Daphne una vez que todos tomaron lugar y los demás asintieron.

"Bien necesitamos ideas y rápido dentro de tres días terminan las clases y regresamos a casa."

"Distraer a los Weasley no será tan complicado el problema será Granger y el mismo Potter que planean hacer con el para separarlo de sus amigos." Pregunto Natalie la hermana menor de Ian.

"Yo en lo especial creo que algunos hechizos cofundus harían el trabajo con los Weasley pero Granger es más lista y su mente es más resistente a esos hechizos." Comentó Padma mientras jugaba con su varita.

"Puede ser pero si usamos varios a la vez podríamos confundirla lo suficiente o podríamos hacer que Ian la distraiga muchos saben que tiene un pequeño crush por el." Dijo Parvarti sin darse cuenta como Daphne veía a Tracy que intentaba evitar la mirada de su ex novio.

"Puede que funcione Parvarti pero lo dejaremos como alternativa. Otra idea?" Ian fue quien tomó la palabra esta vez. "Natalie y yo tenemos algo de Poción Multijugos que ella encontró el año pasado en el baño del segundo piso. Algo en su bebida en el desayuno o en los dulces del tren que haga efecto en el tren y se la pasa ahí todo el viaje en el baño mientras uno de nosotros lo suplanta y le hace creer a los demás que se va con sus familiares" explicó cómo si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

"Solo faltaría un laxante programado para hacer efecto una hora antes de llegar a la estación supongo." Complemento Natalie a la idea de su hermano.

"Creo que puedo hacer la poción Laxante de efecto retardado sin dificultad para dársela en el desayuno o en el tren" señaló Padme. A Daphne le gustaba el plan ahora solo faltaba como entregarla y para eso era necesario un Gryffindor "Longbotom te toca darle la poción intenta no arruinarlo y necesitamos un cabello de Potter también encárgate." El chico solo asintió nervioso, ahora solo faltaba como sacarlo de la estación. "Ahora debemos de ingeniarnos la para sacarlo sin ser visto ideas" pregunto a su alrededor.

Susan levantó tímidamente la mano, "Mi tía me compró uno de esos baúles expansivos podríamos meterlo ahí junto con sus cosas y pasar por el andén como si nada." A todos les gusto la idea y una vez que habían calculado todos los detalles y empezado a preparar la poción cada uno regreso a sus dormitorios, antes de dormir Daphne le mando a su madre una carta con las especificaciones de lo que harían.

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió como si nada Neville pudo conseguir el cabello de la almohada de Harry en la mañana. Y se decidió que él lo suplantaría por ser el que más conocimiento podía tener de Harry permitiendo no ser descubierto.

En el tren se dividieron en dos compartimientos de cada lado del compartimento donde Harry y sus amigos estaban para ver cuando fuera al baño y poder actuar.

Una hora antes de llegar vieron a Harry pasar corriendo rumbo al baño y supieron que era hora, Neville se tomó la poción y pronto tenían una copia de Harry que regreso 15 minutos después con sus amigos.

Mientras que Ian y Padma se encargaban del verdadero dentro del baño. El cual salió 10 min antes de llegar. Harry no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando ambos lo dejaron inconsciente y lo metieron a un compartimento donde los demás los esperaban.

Daphne se aseguró de poner hechizos de privacidad para después meter el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry al baúl mágicos de Susan junto con el baúl del mismo Harry el cual el falso había pasado a dejar con la excusa de quererse cambiar en privado. Cuando arribaron se pusieron en marcha como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abajo del tren se dispersaron rápidamente, Daphne rápidamente vio a su madre esperando las en el andén y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla seguida de su hermana. "Se que tenemos mucho que hablar pero tendrá que esperar nos esperan en Ravenport." Les dijo susurrando y ambas asintieron para luego seguirla hacia una chimenea y desaparecer.

Susan mientras tanto era ayudada por su tía con el baúl antes de desaparecer igual que todos los demás.

Daphne salió de la chimenea en un Pub que se localizaba en Ravenport y fue seguida por su hermana y su madre.

Una vez en los muelles Daphne pudo ver por fin el enorme Yate de lujo anclado que los esperaba y veía como muebles y reliquias eran guardadas en la bodega del barco. Junto con enormes cajas que llevaban los escudos de cada familia.

Una vez dentro del barco se les fue asignada a ambas un camarote para compartir debido a que eran varios dentro del barco pero su viaje no sería muy largo esperaban estar llegando al archipiélago para el día de mañana como mucho.

Y mientras esperaban a la llegada de los demás y que el barco fuera terminado de ser cargado se sentó en una de las bancas viendo hacia el mar. Dos horas después se oyó la sirena del barco anunciando que estaban zarpando.


	3. Rumbo al archipiélago Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Rumbo hacia el archipiélago Potter**

Harry despertó bruscamente sintiéndose confundido y mareado, lo último que recordaba era estar saliendo del baño. Debía de hacerse una nota mental de verificar la fecha de caducidad de los dulces mágicos, aunque se suponía que no se echaban a perder. Que más había pasado al salir del baño, recordó ver cómo salía Padma del baño de mujeres cambiada y como le lanzaba un beso y le guiñaba distrayéndolo por completo para luego perder la conciencia.

Harry se recostó de nuevo viendo al limpio techo blanco del cuarto y disfrutando la cómoda cama cerrando los ojos para seguir descansando. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que reaccionó el techo del cuarto en casa de los Dursley no era blanco era gris y su cama era un dolor de espaldas. Rápidamente se levanto de nuevo para ver una habitación que jamás había visto antes en su vida. Vio hacia la izquierda para ver un ventanal con vista al mar rápidamente volteó a la derecha y vio lo mismo hacia enfrente lo mismo. Estaba en un cuarto con forma de semiovalado con vista al mar.

Se levanto de la cama y noto que aún tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts no tenía idea de que había pasado, como había terminado aquí y hacía donde iba lo que suponía era un barco. De momento escucho risas que parecían venir de otro cuarto, se volteo para ver la única pared de la habitación misma donde estaba la cama y algunos muebles junto con dos puertas.

Primero abrió la del lado izquierdo para encontrarse con un armario casi vacío ya que tenía su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig que estaba vacía. Camino hacia la otra puerta y la abrió, del otro lado encontró una habitación larga, finamente decorada de ambos lados se podía ver el mar había un centro de entrenamiento completamente equipado junto con una sala adecuada.

En la esquina vio a tres personas tomando el té y platicando muy a gusto, una de ellas se le hizo muy familiar. "Sirius" Dijo alegremente para luego caminar hacia él y darle un abrazo que su padrino correspondió

"A Harry que bueno que despiertas estábamos a punto de despertarte." Dijo Sirius animadamente. "Sirius donde estamos lo último que recuerdo es salir del baño en el expreso." Preguntó mientras veía a su alrededor aún confundido.

"Porque no tomas asiento y te lo explicamos." Le señaló un asiento libre en la mesa que Harry tomó lugar mientras Sirius le servía un poco de Té.

"Harry te presento a Isabelle Greengrass tu madrina, conoció a tu madre en su época de Hogwarts eran amigas muy cercanas". La mujer le sonrió y le extendió la mano para saludarlo gesto que Harry correspondió.

"Me alegra poder conocerte por fin Harry, Daphne habla seguido de ti parece admirarte." Harry se sonrojó con la declaración de Isabelle mientras que oía como la chica enfrente el le reclamaba a su madre. "Madre no tenías que decir eso" Dijo molesta para luego sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de Harry y tomar algo de su Té.

"Perdón hija, por cierto Harry de seguro conoces a una de mis hijas Daphne por lo que entiendo van en el mismo año" Harry asintió intentando recordar a Daphne de sus otros años pero no podía recordar mucho de ella.

"Perdón señora Greengrass no he convivido casi con Daphne ni me acuerdo en qué casa está." Dijo apenado, Daphne sólo rodó los ojos. "Típico de Potter solo recuerda a las personas de su propia casa".

"Bien Harry tenemos mucho que discutir y tendrás igual muchas preguntas así que empecemos. De seguro te preguntarás donde estuve todos estos años y porque no quedaste bajo mi custodia cuando tu padres murieron cierto." Le pregunto mientras se servía más te.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, "Entiendo que Sirius no haya podido buscarme y cuidar de mí pero si usted había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre y ella decidió confiar en usted porque no me busco señora Greengrass" dijo viendo a Isabelle en su voz se notaba que estaba molesto. Isabelle suspiró "Tienes toda la razón de estar molestó conmigo no puedo pensar en todo lo que sufriste con tus parientes te fallé y le fallé a Lily. Pero debes entender que también tenía mi propia prision diferente a la de Sirius en mi caso era mi propio hogar, para mi esposo era un simple trofeo que podía presumir y al que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Harry el mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña se encuentra en la era victoriana las familias casan a sus hijas con tal de obtener prestigio, dinero o una alianza política o comercial. Mis padres simplemente me casaron con Cyrus Greengrass por el simple hecho que amaba a una mujer. Mi padre disgustado me caso con el mejor postor no pude terminar mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y una vez casada el único propósito que tenía para mi esposo era darle un heredero varón cuando Daphne, el no lo tomó bien." Isabelle bajo su tasa de té y pasó su mano derecha por su cara y el hechizo de glamour se quitó dejando ver una cicatriz larga que iba de su labio superior cruzaba por su ojo derecho hacia su frente.

"Daphne fue mi pequeño ángel que me ayudó a superar todas esas dificultades el la ignoró para el solo le sería útil cuando fuera mayor. El nacimiento de Astoria fue parecido pero por alguna razón con Astoria decido esconder todas las peleas y tratarla como una princesa no se cual era su cometido. Un día encontré el contrato y leyéndolo detalladamente descubrí una cláusula que mi madre dejó escondido al parecer con el simple hecho de causarme una herida grave se me permitía matarlo, no tardé mucho a los pocos días estaba siendo enterrado muerte por envenenamiento, unas cuantas gotas de veneno de basilisco hicieron el trabajo no fue sencillo pero disfrute cada segundo viendo cómo el veneno lo mataba.

Una vez muerto podía cumplir con mi promesa y a la vez cuidar a mis hijas de que sufrieran un destino parecido al mío, intenté buscarte por años, le mandé cartas a Dumbeldore exigiéndole que me cediera tu custodia nunca recibí respuesta, llevé el caso ante el Wizagemot el cuán no sirvió de nada.

Pensé que en contactarte y todas las lechuzas regresaban con la carta intacta. Cuando Daphne entro a Hogwarts le pedí que te buscara intenté hacer lo mismo en la estación sin éxito. Daphne aún siendo una Gryffindor nata es también el perfecto ejemplo de lo que significa ser un Slytherin por lo que terminó en esa casa.

La cual gracias a Ronald Weasley veías como mala, y cuando Daphne se intentaba acercar a ti era bloqueada por Weasley. Alguna vez te has preguntado porque no tienes más amigos o porque nadie parece querer hablar contigo." Harry se quedó frío con ese último enunciado.

"Al parecer tu gran amigo Weasley se ha ocupado estos tres años de que no hicieras más amigos ya sea espantándolos o haciendo que los odiaras y que seas amigo de Granger es solo porque Weasley lo permite ya que gracias a ella pasa las materias." Le dijo Daphne fríamente.

"Lamentablemente Daphne tiene razón y ese es solo la punta de tus problemas."

Sirius le pasó una carpeta con el escudo de Gringotts. Al abrirla se encontró no solo con varias docenas de estados de cuenta. Y lo más inquietante estaba se encontraba al final de la carpeta.

Un contrato para casarse con Ginevra Weasley que se efectuaría el día que cumpliera 19 años. El contrato estipulaba entre varias cosas, que su casa pasaba a ser la casa vasalla de los Weasley y el control total de los activos Potter a favor de Molly Weasley. Hasta el fina del contrato estaba la firma de la señora Weasley y para su sorpresa la de Dumbeldore.

"No puede ser cierto, Dumbeldore no puede haber hecho esto es una gran persona y siempre se ha preocupado por mi. Tiende a ser poco Orthodoxo a veces pero lo hace por el…" Isabelle lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar "El Bien común?" Harry solo asintió.

"Harry esa es la peor excusa de todas y la peor mentira de Albus Dumbledore, Dumbeldore pero no vamos hablar de política en estos momentos Harry, eso viene después." Harry siguió revisando detalladamente los estados de cuenta nota grandes errores. "Yo no recuerdo haber hecho estos movimientos sobre todo tan grandes. Dijo confundido.

"Los duendes me explicaron que era dinero para tu "cuidado" 1mil a tus tíos cada mes una fuerte cifra si me lo preguntas. 2 mil a Molly Prewett, 1 mil a Ronald Weasley pagó que se inició a partir del 1 de Septiembre de 1991, 3 mil pago de colegiatura lo único normal aquí y 5 mil anuales a Dumbeldore por ser tu tutor.

La noticias buenas estas cantidades no son nada para ti, esta bóveda es solo la de Gran Bretaña la pequeña por así decirlo la verdadera está en el archipiélago Potter. Y parece que tu única verdadera amiga es Hermione por el momento.

"Por Dios creo que quiero vomitar" Dijo Harry para levantarse e ir al baño el cual Sirius le señaló. Varios minutos después regreso a su lugar, "Algo más que quieran decirme a lo que parece ser uno de los peores días de mi vida, ya que descubrí que toda mi vida ha sido manipulada." Sirius vio a Isabelle quien solo hizo una mueca.

"Que sabes acerca de tu familia no solo de tus padres en general." Le pregunto Sirius. "Nada supongo que se lo debo de agradecer también a Dumbeldore no?" Sirius solo asintió y Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se dio masajeo lo ojos.

"Harry tu familia es poderosa más de lo que crees, este mismo barco le pertenece a tu familia, específicamente a la dama de la casa es tradición familiar regalarle a la novia un barco." Harry solo miro sorprendido a Sirius para luego preguntarle "Ahora que lo dices a donde nos dirigimos".

"Al archipiélago Potter el ancestral hogar de tu familia el lugar donde tuviste que haber crecido en primer lugar si tus padres no hubieran muerto."

"Que es el archipiélago Potter."

"Es un conjunto de islas entre Irlanda y escocía, es reconocido como un país ante la IWC de hecho para el mundial de Quidditch el equipo llegó a la final así que alégrate un poco irás a la final." Le dijo Sirius intentando animarlo un poco.

"No tengo ganas de Quidditch por el momento Sirius." Dijo desanimado.

"Bueno el archipiélago es constituido por cinco grandes islas la primera es Potter Town la ciudad principal, el puerto y donde se encuentra la mansión Potter. Después esta la isla Dragón cuyo nombre lo dice todo. Después esta el Nido de Dragones, es la fortaleza de la familia y a donde vamos por el momento. Charlusfield la isla donde están los cultivos y algunas fábricas. Y por último tenemos la torre Potter en el centro. Hay varios pueblo pequeños por las cinco islas claro."

"Algo más que deba saber" Dijo monótonamente.

"Tus familias aliadas nos acompañan a bordo todos le juraron lealtad a tu familia al igual que sus hijos. Si todo hubiera salido como debía ellos hubieran sido tus amigos ya que hubieran convivido desde pequeños. Muchos de ellos intentaron acercarse a ti pero como ya mencioné Weasley lo evito. Y no lo hacían porque fueras famoso o por tu poder para los Potter sus familias aliadas era amigos que se apoyaban siempre pero por alguna razón tu padre impidió que lo siguieran a Godric Hollow o que se ofrecieran para guardar el secreto del encantamiento Fidelius. Todos te estuvieron buscando por años igual sin tener éxito." Dijo Sirius.

"Quienes son debo de pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento estos últimos años" Dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco en su lugar.

"No tienes nada porque disculparte lo entienden y varios de ellos esperan que puedan ser amigos." Dijo sonriendo haciendo que Harry se animara un poco.

"Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta son los Longbotom, Patil, Bones, Mc Netic, Lovegood, Davies, Greengrass por supuesto y por último tenemos a los Parkinson." Diciendo el último un poco bajo. Harry solo escupió el té que empezaba a beber. "Estás bromeando verdad Parkinson como Pansy Parkinson." Sirius asintió. "Para ponerlo sencillo los Parkinson le pusieron una trampa al querido Lucius por lo que deben permanecer cerca para él ahorita salieron de viaje a Grecia."

"Y vaya sorpresa se va a llevar" río Daphne era la primera vez que la oía en un buen rato notando que su sonrisa y risa era hermosas. "Pansy es amable solo tiene un papel que mantener por eso es así de hecho se siente muy mal por todo lo que le ha hecho a Granger y espera disculparse con ella si la invitas al Nido de Dragones." Harry asintió y se alegró de poder invitar a su única amiga a su hogar para el verano.

"Sobre el dinero y el contrato se puede hacer algo" Le pregunto a ambos adultos. "Ya nos hicimos cargo no tienes que preocuparte por nada Harry, Daphne querida porque no lo llevas a conocer el barco en lo que se sirve la cena." Daphne le asintió a su madre y le hizo señas a Harry de que la siguiera. Una vez que ambos salieron Sirius vio a Isabelle "Puede que se lleven bien" Isabelle solo sonrió "Serán amigos pronto además Daphne pidió que solicitara que la resortéaran igual Astoria."

"Porque será" Dijo Sirius riendo mientras veía por donde se habían ido ambos chicos.

Daphne le dio un recorrido del barco a Harry que quedó maravillado al ver como una construcción Muggel funcionaba tan bien con magia. "Se llama Tecnomancia Harry es una magia única desarrollada entre los Potter y Mc Netic ellos son los que la aplican son los aliados de la familia Potter más antiguos." Le explicó Daphne.

Ella le mostró todo desde las cocinas, cuartos de entretenimiento, comedor, algunas cabinas, el puente donde conoció al capitán. Lo llevó al Helipuerto a la piscina donde estaban las gemelas tomado el sol cuando Padma lo vio le guiño el ojo de nuevo y le lanzó otros beso haciendo que se sonrojara más, para después continuar con el recorrido a la sala de juntas donde estaban los padres cada uno metido en sus propios negocios que intentaba dirigir desde el barco. Daphne le presentó rápidamente a cada uno por lo ocupado que estaban en ese momento.

Y finalmente lo llevó a lo que ella consideraba la parte más loca del todo el barco, dentro de una habitación abrió una escotilla por la cual bajaron.

"Bienvenido a tu submarino privado Harry un regalo de la corona inglesa debido a las acciones de tu familia durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial o la gran guerra mágica para nosotros. Se ha ido actualizando gracias a los Mc Netic así que felicidades tienes un submarino militar armado con armas anti-Magia desarrolladas por tu familia." Le dijo Daphne como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. "Puedo preguntar porque tengo uno de estos y con Armas anti-magia" Dijo confundido.

"Cierto se me olvida que no sabes nada de la historia de tu familia. Los Potter son la rama militar de La Corona en el mundo mágico, siempre que hay un conflicto en el mundo mágico que está afectando a la vez al Muggel sobre todo de Gran Bretaña, La Corona le encomienda a los Potter eliminar la amenaza rápida y eficazmente.

Tal vez Dumbledore derrotó a Grindeval pero los Potter fueron quienes acabaron con sus seguidores el ministerio y sus fuerzas solo acabó con el 20%. Durante la guerra contra Voldemort el conflicto era puramente mágico sabía lo que tu familia era capaz de hacer por eso mató a tus abuelos y a tus padres e intentó matarte a ti así podría atacar el mundo Muggel sabiendo que nada lo podría detener." Harry solo estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de averiguar.

"No se que decir" Dijo después de un rato mientras aún veía su alrededor, Daphne soltó una pequeña risita mostrando su sonrisa de nuevo. "No te preocupes se que es mucho que asimilar, además es la hora de la cena y mañana estaremos llegando al Nido de Dragones por la tarde. Mientras caminaban al comedor le surgió a Harry una pregunta "Crees que los demás quieran ser mis amigos después de todo este tiempo." Daphne se paró y se lo quedó viendo un momento antes de responder.

"Cuando empecé Hogwarts estaba emocionada por conocer al famoso Harry Potter aún no tenía mucha idea de todo esto pero quería ser tu amiga, cuando te vi por primera vez fuiste todo lo contrario a lo que había oído sobre ti y de algún modo eso me emociono más que ver solo al Niño que vivió. Eras solo un chico que iniciaba su primer año en Hogwarts como todos y parecías no usar tu fama o poder a tu favor aún cuando Snape y Malfoy se burlaban de ti y eso me agradaba mucho.

Y pronto te volviste un misterio para mí no parecías saber nada sobre tu familia, no sabías nada por completo del mundo mágico, tus ropas eran demasiado grandes para ti cuando todos sabían que los Potter eran ricos. Quería saber por que eras así y digamos que empecé a espiarte". Eso último lo dijo sonrojándose evitando mirar a Harry. "Fui yo quien le dio la idea a Hermione acerca de buscar sobre el Basilisco y de cómo poder evitarlo lo hice porque sabía lo importante que era para ti y el peligro que podía correr al ser una nacida Muggel. Y pronto establecí una amistad con ella que creció durante este año cuando se molestaron con ella, todo este tiempo que ella desaparecía aparte de estar en clases pasaba el tiempo conmigo.

Apreciaba el tiempo con ella, y ella siempre me platicaba sobre ti y como eras en realidad, lo gran amigos que solías hacer si no eras influenciado por Weasley y quería ser tu amiga pero tú estupido amigo me lo impedía y ahorita tengo la oportunidad de que podamos ser amigos. Los demás tienen razones diferentes.

Ian y Natalie fueron educados para apoyarte no a fuerza tienen que ser tus amigos y parece que a ambos les da igual si eres su amigo o no pero están dispuestos a intentar hacer una amistad. Susan parece que siempre quería ser tu amiga pero es muy tímida respecto a ti y se asusto mucho con lo qué pasó en el club de duelo. Luna tenía bastantes problemas siendo aislada por sus propios compañeros y es tan despistada que se le pasó. Neville lo ha intentado pero siente que es rechazado igual por culpa de Weasley. Las hermanas Patil tienen una ligera obsesión y fantasía contigo al parecer quieren seducirte y compartirte pero eso no lo oíste de mi." La cara de Harry fue suficiente para que Daphne empezara a reír. "Tuviste que ver tu cara fue inolvidable, ambas son muy unidas pero no tanto la verdad solo le interesas a Padma como te has dado cuenta.

Tracy tenía algunos problemas por lo que no lo intentaba pero estaba dispuesta, mi hermana es muy joven para entender y el caso de Pansy es el más complicado de todos por Malfoy, no se los has hecho nada fácil a Pansy en estos años y la verdad tiene pena y miedo de verte por como te ha tratado estos años sobre todo a Hermione"

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia el comedor donde ya eran esperados por Isabelle, Astoria y Sirius esa noche solo cenaría con ellos ya que consideraban que aún no estaba del todo listo para convivir con todos y prefería esperar a la cena en el Nido de Dragones.


	4. El Nido de Dragones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **El Nido de Dragones**. 

Harry iba en una de las tres lanchas rápidas que acaban de salir de la bahía del barco, al parecer el submarino no era el único secreto del barco. La bahía del barco que se encontraba al frente y se podía abrir contenía tres lanchas rápidas, tres Jeeps todo terreno una bote para transportar los autos, jetskies y el equipo necesario para armar un campamento en en alguna playa abandonada.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que el yate había entrado al Archipiélago Potter y Harry pudo ver a lo lejos Pottertown la cual tenía el aspecto de una ciudad moderna, junto a ella se encontraba Charlusfield y Harry noto los diferentes silos y molinos sobre la isla al igual que varías pueblos pequeños.

Sirius se había equivocado cuando mencionó la Isla Dragón ya que no era una si no dos Islas paralelas con forma de Luna que rodeaban las cuatro islas formando casi un círculo perfecto mientras que las otras cuatro islas formaban una línea recta. En el centro se encontraba la torre Potter de donde fluía toda la magia hacia el Archipiélago y a la vez generaba un escudo protegiendo la zona de la vista Muggel y en caso de un ataque desintegraba al enemigo. Algo más que había notado eran las afiladas rocas en línea recta formado un triángulo alrededor de todo parecía que el archipiélago había sido construido artificialmente.

Los Dragones de la isla eran una especie nativa se les conocía como Dragones de Tormenta y la leyenda contaba que era la cruza de un Dragón con un Thunderbird que habían peleado en el centro del archipiélago cuando aún no estaba la torre, la torre estaba construida ahí debido a que debajo de ella había un pozo de magia que la alimentaba y fue ese mismo pozo en donde ambas bestias habían caído durante su pelea resultando en la creación de ese híbrido generaciones después sus descendientes continuaban custodiando la zona por alguna razón.

Y después de varios minutos de ver la hermosa vista y ver algunos Dragones sobrevolando el mar por fin pudo ver el hogar de su familia la enorme fortaleza que se desplazaba por toda la isla con enormes muros y docenas de torres repartidas. En el centro sobre la colina se encontraba la estructura principal que tenía el tamaño de Hogwarts sus Torres eran más toscas y parecían estar armadas. Había solo dos accesos al mar el astillero a donde se dirigía el Yate para anclar y que no solo estaba protegido por un muro construido sobre el mar si no que también artillería posicionada en el muro.

La otra entrada era la playa que parecía bastante tranquila, pero según Sirius en caso de un ataque se esparcían minas móviles y surgían trincheras y búnkers para defenderla. Pero en un día normal había una gran cabaña un muelle pequeño y se podía disfrutar una parrillada en familia.

Harry oyó un enorme rugido y entendió el nombre de la Isla en uno de los acantilados de la Isla había mínimo una docena de Dragones protegiendo sus nidos y durmiendo mientras que dos volaban sobre ellos en ese momento. "Sirius me puedes decir porque el nombre de la Isla y de la fortaleza." Dijo algo inquieto. "El escudo de los Potter es un Dragón de tormenta y al ser figura representativa de tu familia es obvio que el lugar donde habiten sea considerado como un nido. Además parece qué hay un secreto familiar sobre eso que solo los Potter saben.

Harry asintió y continuó viendo hacia donde estaban los Dragones.

Varios minutos después estaban tocando tierra y el primer grupo consistido por Harry, Sirius, Isabelle, Lady Mc Netic, Daphne y Astoria desembarco en a playa para caminar hacia la entrada principal que era una enorme puerta metálica incrustada en el muro.

Lady Mc Netic a quien Harry había conocido esa misma mañana era una mujer de mediana edad que vestía modernamente pero lo interesante era la pulsera que llevaba en el brazo derecho parecía que esa pulsera era una multiheramienta que a su vez le servía como una varita mágica.

Lady Mc Netic se acercó a Harry "Lord Potter para poder entrar y desactivar las defensas del castillo debe de colocar su mano sobre la puerta de metálica." Harry asintió y llevó su mano derecha a una de la ranuras de la puerta que tenía la forma de su mano.

Una vez activada se oyó un fuerte crack y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el resto de la fortaleza sobre una colina que era rodeada por docenas de edificios vacíos. Varios minutos después de caminar por el camino principal llegaron a la puerta de la Fortaleza que al sentir la presencia de Harry se abrió dejando pasar al grupo. El interior se alumbró cuando dieron el primer paso hacia su interior y de inmediato se oyeron múltiples apariciones en la sala y dos docenas del elfos domésticos se encontraban formados en dos filas mientras que uno caminaba por el centro hacia ellos.

"Maestro Harry ha vuelto porfin lo habíamos estado esperando hace muchos años." Dijo el elfo feliz cuando estaba enfrente de Harry. Harry se agachó un poco y vio mejor al Elfo, a diferencia de Dobby que vestía una funda de almohada este elfo parecía llevar un uniforme al igual que todos los demás, más bien noto como cada elfo tenía un uniforme específico el que tenía enfrente llevaba una especie de Smoking otros llevaban uniformes de jardineros o de cocineros pero todos llevaban el mismo un Dragón del cual salían truenos en todas direcciones un Dragón de tormenta.

"Ya me habías conocido" pregunto al pequeño elfo, que estaba emocionado el solo asintió con la cabeza felizmente. "Yacko recuerda cuando el maestro Harry vivió unos meses aquí junto con los amos James y Lily antes de que abandonaran la seguridad de esta fortaleza para esconderse en una cabaña. Después de ser atacados y el amo Harry ser escondido por ese mago la fortaleza se quedó sin magia y entró en estasis junto con nosotros. Ahora que ha vuelto hemos vuelto a la vida y podemos continuar con el cuidado de la fortaleza y de…" el elfo se quedó callado por un momento como si hubiera recordado algo de suma importancia.

"El amo Harry debe de venir rápidamente conmigo hay algo que debe de ver." El elfo tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras rápidamente mientras los demás Elfos iban desapareciendo cada uno con rumbo hacia sus respectivas labores y un grupo hacia el astillero para descargar el Yate.

Sirius, Isabelle, Daphne y Astoria siguieron a Harry y al Elfo por las escaleras mientras que Lady Mc Netic iba al centro de la entrada donde presionó unos paneles en el suelo haciendo que surgiera un pilar del suelo a la altura de un metro la parte de arriba se abrió dejando ver un panel de control en el cual empezó a trabajar en el panel devolviendo luz, agua y poniendo el sistema de defensa en línea al igual que reactivando el satélite.

Tres pisos arriba el elfo guió el grupo por varios pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el cuarto principal. El elfo abrió las puertas dejando ver una habitación hermosamente decorada que al igual que toda la fortaleza parecía haber caído en estasis ya que no había polvo por ningún lado.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a todos fue la figura acostada sobre la cama. Sobre las sabanas de color rojo y dorada se encontraba Lily Potter en estasis no parecía haber envejecido ni un solo año. Todos se quedaron paralizados a verla ahí acostada. Harry se acercó a su madre para luego caer de rodillas junto a la cama de su madre y empezar a llorar de felicidad por haberla encontrado y que hubiera una posibilidad de que estuviera viva.

Harry no noto como Isabelle estaba junto a él y como lágrimas salían igual de sus ojos. Unos minutos después Yacko sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos al sacudirlo un poco, Harry vio como el elfo le extendía una carta y la tomó. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando noto que no estaba dirigida a él si no que decía _**Isabelle**_. Harry extrañado le entregó la carta que también le extrañó a ella, rápidamente la abrió y leyó lo más rápido que pudo y con cada línea que leía sus ojos se abrían más.

Cuando termino de leer rápidamente se remangó el brazo derecho dejando ver un lirio marcado en su piel, después hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo inconsciente de Lily que tenía la misma marca en el mismo lugar. Isabelle junto ambas marcas y murmuró algunas palabras que Harry no logró oír, un brillo dorado rápidamente iluminó a amabas haciendo que los presentes cerraran por un momento los ojos.

Una vez que el brillo dorado desapareciera todos abrieron los ojos de nuevo, segundos después oyeron como Lily inhalaba fuertemente y se levantaba como si saliera de una pesadilla. Por un momento no pasó nada hasta que Lily reconoció a Isabelle y para sorpresa de todos ambas se besaron.

Solo se oyeron tres "Mama" y un "Bueno ahora se que James no mintió acerca de ese trío, descansa en paz el maldito suertudo".

 **N/A:** Intentare no hacer tantas notas. Les agradezco sus comentarios me han ayudado a continuar esta historia. El próximo capítulo puede que lo suba antes del miércoles y contará la historia de Lily e Isabelle.

 **EtheriasD** : Aún no definido bien quien va a estar con Harry pero Daphne y Fleur son seguros cada una tendrá una forma especial de porque se unen. Por lo que añadir a alguien más debe ser igual. Hermione seguirá del lado de Harry pero estoy pensando en darle un papel diferente.


	5. Lily e Isabelle

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Lily e Isabelle**

Lily Evans caminaba alegremente por uno de los vagones de Expresó de Hogwarts buscando un compartimento para ella y su mejor amigo Severus. Era su primer año en la famosa escuela de la cual Severus tanto había hablado en estos últimos años.

Ella estaba completamente emocionada por qué pronto podría aprender Magia y convivir con personas de su mismo mundo solo lamentaba la actitud de su hermana Petunia cuando se había despedido de ella como deseaba que también pudiera hacer magia para que fueran juntas.

Pronto encontró un compartimento vacío y le hizo señas a Severus para que entraran, el le ayudó a acomodar su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza para después ponerse a platicar de lo que les esperaba en Hogwarts y a que casa serían sorteados. Unos minutos después una chica de su misma edad entro preguntándoles si se podía sentar con ellos.

Lily asintió feliz por la oportunidad de hacer una amiga mientras que Severus ponía una cara de disgusto que la chica ignoro. "Soy Isabelle Jackson" le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano. "Lily Evans" dijo con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas entablaron rápidamente una amistad. Lily pronto aprendió de Isabelle que era hija de Magos, que vivían en tierras de la familia Greengrass una de las Antiguas y Nobles Casas del mundo mágico.

Durante todo el viaje Isabelle le contó a Lily importantes cosas que al parecer Severus había olvidado contarle cómo las Siete Regiones mágicas, las 25 familias sagradas kentre otras cosas. Algunas cosas le disgustaron a Lily pero si iba a vivir en el Mundo Mágico tenía que aceptarlas.

Varias horas después estaban llegando a Hogwarts y ambas amigas tomaron juntas uno de los botes junto con Severus que había permanecido callado desde que Isabelle había llegado al compartimento. Lily estaba fascinada cuando divisaron el castillo durante el recorrido del Lago Negro. Lily e Isabelle parecían más fascinadas con los fantasmas del Castillo que asustadas como sus demás compañeros.

El sorteo comenzó y la primera en pasar fue Lily, el sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarla a Ravenclaw por su búsqueda de conocimiento pero su valentía por entrar más al mundo mágico y su nobleza pudieron más mandándola a Gryfindor.

Pronto pasó Isabelle quien tardó un poco más que Lily y fue mandada al igual que ella a Gryfindor.

Por último paso Severus y Lily esperaba que estuvieran en la misma casa pero apenas había tocado el sombrero su cabeza cuando se oyó como era sorteado en Slytherin separándolos para siempre. Lily se concentró en la plática que tenía con Isabelle a la cual se les unieron otros cuatro chicos. Iniciando así su primer año en Hogwarts.

Su primer año en Hogwarts fue inolvidable ambas amigas se volvieron inseparables y permanecían gran tiempo juntas. Por el otro lado la amistad de Lily con Severus fue decayendo poco a poco, la separación de casas no los ayudó a mantenerse en contacto además de que la presencia de Isabelle parecía molestarle. Y el abuso constante de James Pottter y Sirius Black hacia Severus hacia que no se quisiera acercar mucho a ella.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años no hubo muchos cambios en su vida, su amistad con Isabelle era realmente fuerte y ambas eran muy cercanas. Durante las vacaciones ambas pasaban la mitad de ellas en casa de Lily y la otra mitad en casa de Isabelle. Lo mismo era durante las vacaciones de invierno donde se turnaba cada año para las fiestas.

Su amistad con Severus estaba muy lastimada sobre todo por la actitud de Severus hacia Isabelle, Lily y el eran aún amigos pero conforme pasaban los años ambos se distanciaban más, aún cuando Lily no quería distanciarse de el ya que había sido su primer amigo del mundo mágico y su amigo de la infancia. Su amistad se termino un día saliendo de sus TIMOS, Severus era molestado por James Potter y sus amigos, en un último intento por mantener su amistad y evitar que se distanciara más de ella lo intento ayudar. Solo para que Severus la terminara insultando de la peor forma posible destrozando la por completo.

Lily salió corriendo al dormitorio de niñas seguida por Isabelle, ambas sin fijarse como Snape terminaba de ser humillado.

Una vez dentro de los dormitorios Lily cerró las cortinas de su cama y las hechizó para que nadie las pudiera abrir o oír lo que pasaba dentro. Dentro Lily lloro por varios minutos hasta que Isabelle llegó al dormitorio e intentó hablar con Lily pero esta no le hacía caso.

Isabelle rompió los hechizos de Lily dejándola poder entrar, una vez dentro volvió a colocar los hechizos de privacidad y abrazo a Lily quien no paraba de llorar por lo sucedido.

"Ya pasó Lils, estoy aquí contigo." Le dijo mientras la consolaba, ella y Snape nunca se habían llevado bien pero lo toleraba solo por ser el mejor amigo de Lily.

"No lo entiendes Izzy" dijo aún llorando "Cuando nos conocimos me explico todo el asunto de la ideología de Sangre del mundo mágico, pero que para él no le importaba que lo que realmente importa era el mago o la bruja y su habilidad."

"Si fuera cierto no se juntaría con sus amigos Mortifagos sobre todo con Malfoy." Dijo Isabelle molesta. "Además detrás de tus espaldas menosprecia a todos los nacidos Muggel y los trata como todos los Sangrepura."

Lily solo asintió sabiendo que Isabelle tenía razón pero que por mucho tiempo trató de evitar ver la verdad. Lily se mantuvo abrazada a Isabelle mientras seguía llorando, Isabelle adoraba tenerla tan cerca poder oler las fresas de la loción de Lily.

Isabelle había desarrollado con los años algo más que solo cariño de amigos por su mejor amiga. Todo había empezado en su cuarto año cuando sin querer entro al baño sin darse cuenta que estaba ocupado viendo a Lily desnuda. Ambas no pudieron verse a los ojos por varios días pero eso hizo que Isabelle se empezara a fijar en las personas y pronto descubrió que se sentía más atraída a las chicas que chicos.

Pero fue más notorio durante San Valentín de ese año donde Lily había tenido una cita con Potter, a Isabelle le ganaron los celos y los termino espiando en Hogsmead la cita no fue más allá de risas y abrazos. Pero se podía notar que a Lily le atraía James aún cuando no lo quería admitir.

Isabelle sabía que si hacía un movimiento podía arruinar todo pero como toda una Gryfindor se armo de valor separándose un poco de ella, lo que llamo la atención de Lily que se la quedó viendo, Isabelle le quitó uno de sus mechones rojos de cabello de la cara y le sonrió.

En ese momento verde esmeralda conectaron con violeta e Isabelle se fue acercando lentamente a Lily hasta que sus labios se conectaron, Lily se sorprendió al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga pero no dudó en corresponder el beso pronto un brillo dorado las envolvió a ambas por varios segundos sellando su amor y sus almas sin que ambas se dieran cuenta.

"Izzy yo" dijo Lily algo sorprendida para ser callada por Isabelle con otro beso que hizo gemir a Lily. "Lils me he sentido atraída a ti desde nuestro cuarto año, me encantan tus ojos verdes, tu aroma a fresa, el que protejas a los demás aún cuando no los merezcan, tu bondad e inocencia." Le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos y mantenía a Lily recostada en la cama.

"Izzy has sido mi mejor amiga desde el primer año aquí, hemos compartido muchas cosas y si había alguien con quien quisiera compartir mi primer beso eras solo tú. Izzy sonrió ante la declaración de su mejor amiga.

"Crees que podamos ser algo más que solo amigas?" Le pregunto algo nerviosa. "No está mal visto en el mundo mágico una relación entre dos chicas?" Le pregunto mientras le daba otro beso.

"Si, la sociedad vive en la epoca Victoriana y no es aceptado públicamente, muchas veces cuando se casan por un matrimonio arreglado y no es un matrimonio estable los esposos llegan a un acuerdo donde pueden tener amantes y estos llegan a veces a ser del mismo sexo. A veces hay caso de poligamia donde se puede tener dos esposas o esposos. En esos casos ver a ambas esposas juntas demostrando afecto entre ellas no es ningún problema.

Una de mis tías fue obligada a casarse por contrato, el matrimonio no funcionó pero a diferencia del Mundo Muggel aquí no hay divorcio. El chiste es que ambos tienen un amante ella sale con un hombre más joven y su esposo tiene un amorío con un amigo de ella.

Isabelle vio como Lily aún estaba dudosa por lo que le había complicado y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea de cómo podrían estar juntas y públicamente. "Lily te gusta James no" pregunto nerviosa Lily solo asintió. "Que te parece si lo compartimos así podemos salir en público y no vamos a tener problemas." Lily se la quedó viendo con una expresión de estas loca.

"Me acabas de preguntar si quiero ser tu novia y ahora me preguntas si quiero tener otra relación sentimental. La sociedad mágica si que tiene problemas se contradicen tanto." Dijo Lily molesta mientras intentaba levantarse solo para que Isabelle la tirara de nuevo en la cama. "Lils escúchame haría lo que fuera por que pudiéramos estar juntas pero si mis padres se enteran lo primero que harán será crear un contrato para casarme con alguien y alejarme de ti.

Si logramos seducirlo y convencerlo de que nos ayude podremos estar juntas sin tener que escondernos y sin tener que preocuparme por mis padres.

Lily suspiró "De acuerdo Izzy seré tu novia si me lo pides de la forma adecuada." A Isabelle se le formó una enorme sonrisa y se levanto de la cama para luego agarrar las manos de Lily y enlazarlas con las suyas. "Lily Potter me harías el honor de ser mi novia?". Lily solo la beso y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron acurrucadas en la cama de Lily besándose y platicando, olvidando lo sucedido con Snape.

Severus intentó disculparse con Lily en lo que quedaba del año sin mucho éxito terminando en una última pelea en el Expreso rumbo a casa.

Ese año Isabelle se quedaría con ella durante todas las vacaciones, Lily les explicó su relación con Isabelle a sus padres, al principio no fue muy de su agrado para después apoyarla por completo, la única que no lo acepto fue su hermana Petunia quien la considero más rara.

Su siguiente año no trajo muchas sorpresas hasta una trágica mañana a finales del año cuando una carta le llegó a Isabelle de parte de sus padres informándole sobre un contrato matrimonial con la familia Greengrass. Que se llevaría a cabo durante las vacaciones. Al parecer habían sido descubiertas, un tal Severus Snape las había descubierto un día cuando salían juntas de un salón vacío.

Isabelle se refugió con Lily en su dormitorio llorando por lo injusto que se había vuelto la vida con ambas. "No quiero casarme con el Lily es cinco años mayor que yo. Quiero hacer mi vida contigo como lo habíamos planeado." Le dijo entre lágrimas.

"Lo se Izzy yo también quería tener mi vida junto a ti." Dijo suspirando, a Lily igual le dolía el que Isabelle se tuviera que casar pero intentaba mantenerse calmada por ambas.

"Lily quiero hacer un juramento de amor y probar si somos almas gemelas" dijo sacando a Lily de sus pensamientos. "Así mi matrimonio estará más limitado y podremos seguir juntas." Lily lo pensó un momento para después besarla.

Ambas se tomaron del brazo derecho hasta la muñeca para luego recitar el juramento de amor al mismo tiempo "Nosotras Isabelle Jackson y Lily Evans juramos hoy que nuestro amor es puro e inocente como el de padres e hijos, como el amor entre hermanos. Y que lo único que nos puede separar de amar al otro es la muerte". Y mientras hacían el juramento un lazo mágico unía sus brazos dejando una marca sellando un amor puro. Ambas sonrieron al ver la misma marca dejada en su muñeca un Lirio. Cuando aparecía el mismo símbolo en ambas personas significaba que eran Almas gemelas.

A veces al hacer el juramento funcionaba y demostraba que había amor puro pero no aparecía el mismo símbolo.

Ahora que ambas sabían que eran almas gemelas y si querían ser reconocidas como tal y aprovechar los beneficios para mantener su relación solo tenían que terminar el juramento y para eso se requería intimidad de ambas partes.

Juntas nunca habían pasado más allá de besos y cariños esperaban poder tener su primera vez en una ocasión especial pero momentos desesperados llevaban a medidas desesperadas.

Isabelle se levanto de la cama y cerró las cortinas para después poner hechizos de privacidad. Una vez dentro comenzaron con pequeños besos y caricias que poco a poco se fueron intensificando, ambas aún llevaban su uniforme puesto y poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo hasta que ambas solo quedaron en ropa interior.

Ambas estaban nerviosas por lo que pasaría a continuación pero estaban feliz de poder tener este momento solo ellas y para ellas. Lily tomó la iniciativa besando a Isabelle en los labios para después besarla en el cuello e ir bajando lentamente dejando besos hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Al siguiente día siguiente ambas amanecieron juntas solo tapadas por una fina sábana blanca y los hermosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, pudiendo sentir no solo las emociones de la otra si no también todo lo que la otra sentía, oía, veía o había aprendido en su vida.

Ahora ambas tenían que probar una última cosas, el contrato era anulado si Isabelle estaba embarazada de alguien más, fue ahí cuando decidieron terminar lo que empezaron si Isabelle resultaba embarazada el contrato se anularía se casarían con James y estarían juntas. Después de todo que chico podría negarse a un trío. Ambas le explicaron a James lo que sucedía y que querían hacer como supusieron no se negó las hormonas ganaban y el hecho de que llevara años enamorados de Lily solo facilitó las cosas.

Pero lamentablemente para el final del año Isabelle no estaba embarazada por lo que se tendría que casar. Antes de irse al futuro infierno que sería su vida habló con James. A quien le hizo prometer quedarse al lado de Lily sin importar lo que pasara ambas habían planeado su vida con él y aún cuando ella no estaría físicamente ahí podría ver y sentir a través de Lily, quería que fuera feliz y sabía que la única forma de serlo sería a lado de James.

Isabelle no regreso a Hogwarts el siguiente año su esposo había decidió que no era necesario que regresara ahora solo se dedicaría a la familia.

Lily veía a diario como su amada sufría y no podía hacer nada ya que no sabía dónde se encontraba la casa había un hechizo Fidelius y a Isabelle solo se le permitía salir a eventos sociales. Isabelle le decía que debía seguir con su vida como lo habían planeado que estaría ahí con ella.

Lily le hizo caso y durante su último año inició una relación con James con quien se termino casando como Isabelle y ella habían planeado y cada día que pasaba a su lado ella le compartía su felicidad a través de su lazo, felicidad que Isabelle necesitaba para continuar. El amor de James por Lily las mantuvo unidas y el nacimiento de Harry y Daphne solo lo fortaleció.

Cuando ambas se enteraron de que tendrían otro pequeño pronto junto a ellas lo compartieron por el mismo lazo. Y aunque las hijas de Isabelle eran de un matrimonio horrible para ella eran sus ángeles y lo que pudiera haber sido si no hubieran sido descubiertas. Isabelle al igual que Lily se enamoró de James cuando fueron separadas. Y esperaba que cuando Greengrass muriera podría regresar junto a ambos.

Pero la muerte los encontró a ambos antes de lo esperado y la única felicidad que le quedó a Isabelle fueron Daphne y Astoria.

 **N/A: Puede que este sea mi peor capítulo debido a la complejidad de la relación de Lily e Isabelle intentando ser retratada en una sociedad que casi vive en la edad oscura.**

 **Además de que es mi primer capítulo donde quiero intentar demostrar algo de romance, los siguientes estarán mejor**

 **El próximo capitulo explicación de porque Lily sigue viva. Y aclaraciones de su historia.**

 **Y decidí que Hermione se va a quedar y voy a añadir a Susan y Padma una chica por casa. Pero ni Harry ni ellas tendrán los títulos de las casas.**


	6. La Reina de Fuego

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **La Reina de Fuego**

Isabelle y Lily se separaron al oír las tres voces provenientes de sus hijos. Y el estupido comentario de Sirius en el fondo. Lily volteó a su alrededor buscando el origen de las voces viendo primero a dos chicas la mayor de cabello rubio y ojos violetas era parecida a Izzy, la otra chica era menor igual se parecía a Isabelle solo que su cabello era castaño.

Después vio a Sirius reclinado en la puerta que solo la saludó con la mano, por último vio a un chico de cabello negro despeinado que se parecía a James cuando era joven pero sus ojos verdes Esmeralda lo delataron.

"Ha…Harry?" Dijo con voz temblorosa pero antes de que que pudiera contestar Lily ya se había parado de la cama y lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba. Harry la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía e igual lloraba muchas veces había soñado con volver a ver a alguno de sus padres. Recordó el Espejo de Oesed que había encontrado en su primer año y como le mostraba a ambos de sus padre y ahora tenía a su madre con él y no la perdería de nuevo.

"Cuanto tiempo me perdí" Dijo sollozando pero aún abrazando a Harry. "Cerca de trece años mama". Lily se quedó en shock, había pasado trece años en estasis mágica, se suponía que sería menos. Una vez que James y ellas se había asegurado de que el hechizo había funcionado habían dejado instrucciones en Gringrotts para Sirius.

Lily se concentró en su lazo con Isabelle y entró rápidamente a sus recuerdo y mientras abrazaba a su hijo fuertemente temiendo pederlo vio lo sucedió en los últimos trece años. Entre las cosas que le llamaron la atención estaba es escape de Sirius de Azkaban, el descubrimiento de las manipulaciones de Dumbeldore, el asesinato de Greengrass a manos de Isabelle algo que le dio gusto después de ver por lo que había pasado, y por último el leer las noticias de cómo Sirius era encarcelado por la muerte de Pettigrew, el idiota de Sirius se había dejado levar por sus impulsos causando que terminara en Azkaban.

Lily levantó la mirada buscando a Sirius que sintió la mirada de Lily y palideció, Lily movió los labios mandándole un mensaje a Sirius "Estas tan muerto Sirius". Sirius tomó la oportunidad de que Lily estaba con su hijo para transformarse en su forma canina y salir corriendo de ahí porque sabía que una vez que Lily tuviera tiempo lo iba a hacer sufrir mucho.

Y mientras madre hijo se reencontraban una tormenta se formaba con la familia Greengrass que salió de la habitación para dejar a ambos tranquilos y que pudieran hablar de la reciente revelación. "Explica" fue lo único que Daphne le dijo a su madre su máscara de princesa de Hielo completamente puesta mientras Astoria la veía también fijamente.

Isabelle suspiró sabía que algún día tendría que explicar esa situación a sus hijas pero una parte de sí no quería hacerlo, a través de su lazo con Lily sintió como ella la animaba, como había extrañado esa sensación de sentir a Lily a su lado todo el tiempo.

Finalmente se armó de valor y habló con sus hijas. "Lily y yo somos almas gemelas, compartimos un lazo, unión como quieran verlos por donde podemos compartir emociones, recuerdos, experiencias y conocimiento yo puedo ver a través de sus ojos y ella a través de los míos. Estamos unidas desde nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts. Pero éramos novias desde nuestro quinto año." Y por la siguiente hora Isabelle le contó a sus hijas su historia con Lily y poco a poco la ira de ambas hermanas fue bajando.

Ahora entendía lo profundo que podía ser el lazo de almas y el porqué de varias acciones de su madre durante todos estos años, Astoria entendió también la muerte de su padre y decido teñirse igual que su hermana el cabello aunque su madre protestó ya que la quería por quien era además de queda muy bien el color.

Isabelle vio a través de Lily que aún estaba ocupada poniéndose al corriente con su hijo así que decidió llevar a sus hijas al ala Greengrass de la fortaleza daba gracias de que Lily conociera de memoria el mapa de la fortaleza ya que si no se hubieran perdido.

Lily y Harry continuaron abrazados teniendo miedo de que si se soltaban despertarían de un hermoso sueño. Después de un rato ambos estaban sentados en la cama secándose las lágrimas que quedan. "Harry como te trato Petunia todos estos años" Le pregunto preocupada teniendo miedo de oír la respuesta de su hijo. "No muy bien" Dijo Harry intentando evadir el tema. Lily suspiró odiaba tener que hacer esto pero necesitaba saber todo lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

"Harry perdón pero tengo que saber, necesito usar Legimencia contigo para saber, voy a extraer con cuidado los recuerdos para evitar que los tengas que recordar. Pero en el proceso voy a extraer cada recuerdo de tu vida para saber de los momentos importantes que me perdí confía en mi no te va a doler ni vas a tener que revivir esos momentos." Lily vio a su hijo asintió para luego verlo a los ojos y hacer el hechizo.

En los siguientes quince minutos Lily vio pasar cada recuerdo de su hijo, vio la vida que tuvo con su hermana. Y sabía que pronto le debía de hacer una visita, como se había atrevido a tratarlo así era solo un niño pero sobre todo era su sobrino. Después empezó a ver los recuerdos felices de Harry como cuando se enteró que era un mago, recibir su lechuza de Hagrid, ser sorteado en Gryffindor conocer a su amiga Hermione que solía aparecer mucho en sus recuerdos, sus juegos de Quidditch las navidades en Hogwarts.

Después vinieron cosas preocupantes el troll que entró a Hogwarts en Halloween y como Harry rescataba a Hermione, el Cerbero en el tercer piso, cada una de las pruebas para llegar a la piedra filosofal que debía ser falsa, el año siguiente fue más preocupante, la petrificaciones y como nadie del personal parecía buscar una solución.

El basilisco dejó aterrada a Lily pero no perdió la concentración para evitar que Harry recordara eso en esos momentos. Después vino lo que creía imposible la aparición de Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Voldemort parecía estar regresando gracias a ese diario debía analizar ese recuerdo más detalladamente estaba segura de haber leído algo así en la biblioteca familiar.

Pasó a su tercer año, parecía que el Ministerio era más estudio que antes Dementores en la escuela y en el tren. Realmente parecía que querían eliminar a Sirius en vez de atraparlo de nuevo. Era menos peligros mandar autores en el tren y dejar un destacamento en Hogwarts para proteger a los alumnos de los Dementores.

La actitud de Remus no fue del total agrado tendría una larga plática con él cuando lo viera de nuevo, ver a la rata de Pettigrew de nuevo hizo hervir su sangre ella misma la buscaría y mataría de nuevo y haría sufrir a Snape por ser el culpable de haberla dejado escapar pero sobre todo por cómo trataba a Harry y haberlas delatado a ella y a Izzy.

Finalmente salió de la mente de su hijo para volverlo a abrazar, "Has sido fuerte Harry has hecho cosas que serían imposible para muchos a una corta edad, has sido valiente en muchas ocasiones y has demostrado ser un gran mago. Pero ya no vas a estar solo nunca más, a partir de hoy me tienes de vuelta intentaremos recupera todo el tiempo perdido de cualquier forma hasta iremos al mundial del Quidditch juntos te parece y te enseñaré a ser un animago como tu padre y yo."

"Es en serio mamá" pregunto Harry animado. "Si querido tenemos todo el verano para disfrutar y recuperar el tiempo que se nos fue quitado pero tendrás que volver a Hogwarts a continuar tu educación." Harry solo sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo.

"Mamá entonces tú y la señora Greengrass" Dijo algo incómodo. Lily suspiró sabía que tenía que tocar ese tema en algún momento y era preferible hacer lo más rápido posible.

"Somos almas gemelas Harry, un alma gemela es tu pareja perfecta y tu amor verdadero. No lo mal entiendas si ame a tu padre pero era un amor que compartía junto con Izzy el lazo que nos une nos permitía compartir el amor con alguien aunque no aparecía esa conexión que comparto con ella.

Izzy y yo teníamos planes antes de que fuéramos descubiertas y separadas, ambas planeábamos quedarnos con tu padre y hacer una familia juntos. Si todo hubiera salido normal Daphne y Astoria serían tus hermanas pero no lo son. Ella son tus amigas puedes salir con alguna de ellas o tratarlas como hermanas eso depende de ti. Pero espero que puedas aceptar mi relación con ella ser almas gemelas es algo maravilloso y especial." Harry asintió "No me importa mamá con tal que seas feliz, como fue que se conocieron". Lily solo sonrió antes de empezar a contarle la historia suya y de Izzy. Ambos pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche platicando en la recámara uno de los Elfos les trajo la comida y la cena.

Harry le contaba las cosas más importantes de su vida aún cuando Lily las había visto, ella prefería oírlo de su propio hijo. Lily le contó sobre su vida en Hogwarts, sobre Izzy y sobre su padre pero sobre todo le dio la gran noticia de que estaba embarazada al quedarse en estasis su embarazo también se quedó en ese estado por lo que dentro de unos meses nacería su nueva hermana.

Cuando por fin fue hora de dormir Lily lo llevó a otro cuarto donde ya lo esperan sus cosas. Más que un cuarto parecía su propio departamento tenía una sala con todo lo que un adolescente podía desear, un sistema de entretenimiento completo, algunas maquinitas de videojuegos, un tablero de basquetbol, una computadora, una gran cama para el solo, un baño propio o eso creyó cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Daphne saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla.

Harry solo oyó un gran grito y cerró la puerta rápidamente con la cara completamente roja y sin poder creer lo que acaba de ver. Del otro lado Daphne estaba furiosa y avergonzada Harry la acaba de ver casi desnuda daba gracias de haber tenido la toalla puesta. Sabía que había sido mala idea aceptar irse a vivir al ala principal con su madre y tenía que haber adivinado que tener una habitación tan padre iba a tener algún defecto tendría que compartir el baño con Harry su madre se había pasado.

Mientras tanto Harry seguí rojo de vergüenza pero una parte de sí no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto de Daphne y le había gustado. Harry oyó una pequeña risita que provenía de su mamá.

"Sabias que iba a compartir el baño con Daphne y no me avisaste" le dijo algo molesto. "Decidí con Izzy que era mejor que las tres se quedasen en esta ala de la fortaleza así podríamos ambas estar todos juntos. Daphne y Astoria decidieron al igual que tú apoyarnos. Además han pasado casi 20 años desde que estuvimos juntas realmente necesito estar con ella." Harry asintió queriendo rápidamente evitar esa conversación con su madre. "Descansa Harry te veo por la mañana y te daré un recorrido por todo el lugar. Harry la abrazo para luego irse a prepara para dormir no sin antes tocar la puerta del baño para ver si había alguien una vez que se había asegurado entro solo para sentir como le caía agua fría en la cabeza y oír la voz de Daphne "No creas que estamos a mano por lo de hace rato.

Lily cerró la puerta del cuarto y camino al final del pasillo donde se encontró a Isabelle que la estaba esperando. "Crees que haya sido una buena idea haber hecho eso" Le pregunto antes de besarla. "Si pronto se darán cuenta lo unido que realmente están."

"Quien lo diría almas gemelas igual que nosotras." Por lo menos surgió algo bueno de que no fueran medios hermanos te imaginas lo complicado que sería Dijo Isabelle para luego pegarla a la pared y continuar besándola. "No sabes cuánto te extrañé." En su voz se notaba deseo. "Y yo a ti Izzy esta noche estaremos juntas de nuevo pero primero tenemos asuntos que arreglar, los demás están listos." Le pregunto separándose. "Si todos están en el centro de mando las noticias de que estas viva han sorprendido a todos y están ansiosos por saber cómo lo hiciste al igual que yo." "Vamos entonces Izzy".

Ambas se agarraron de las manos y continuaron por el pasillo rumbo al centro de mando y mientras ambas estaban agarradas la energía fluía entre ellas restaurando su lazo y fortaleciéndolo.

Cuando llegaron al centro de mando encontraron a las cabezas de cada familia esperándolas. Todos estaban sorprendidos de volver a Lily sobre todo Lady Mc Netic que se acercó a Lily y le dio un abrazo. "Es bueno verte de nuevo Diana han pasado muchos años." "Así es Lily mi familia está sumamente feliz de poder regresar y a apoyarlos en sus futuros planes y yo de recupera a una vieja amiga. Lily la abrazo de nuevo y continuó con la siguiente persona en la fila.

"Lord Patil un gusto verlo de nuevo espero que nuestros negocios en Asia hayan seguido creciendo bajo su sabio cuidado." Dijo amablemente mientras ambos se estrechaban las manos. "Así es Lady Potter traigo muy buenas noticias sobre todo de nuestros amigos los Japonés. Lily sonrió al oír eso.

A continuación esta Lord Davies "Lord Davies un gusto volverlo a ver, cómo está Samantha tengo muchas ganas de saludarla y ponerme al corriente con ella."

"Está esperando a nuestro tercer hijo parece que será una niño según los medimagos." Lily le sonrió. "Que buenas noticias al parecer no seré la única embarazada en este enorme lugar." Todos los presentes a excepción de Isabelle exclamaron de sorpresa y la felicitaron al igual que le preguntaban cómo era posible. "Denme un minuto señores y les contaré.

A continuación estaba Amelia Bones otra vieja amiga de Lily a la cual abrazo. "Lamentó mucho lo de tu familia Amy habrá justicia por ellos, lo habrá por todos se los prometo." Dijo viendo a la redonda. El ver a Xenophilus Lovegood fue una de las cosas más difíciles para Lily. Ya no era el joven inteligente y valiente que recordaba ahora solo era una sombra de esa persona perdida en su mundo.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Lily" Dijo con dificultad. "Que fue lo que te pasó Xeno cómo está Pandora." La mirada de Xeno fue suficiente para Lily para saber que había perdido a una de sus amigas, volteó a ver a Isabelle y en su mente oyó "No lo sabía."

"Lo siento tanto Xeno" el solo asintió "Aún me queda mi querida Luna debes de conocerla".

"Eso haré Xeno."

Lily continuó hacia una de las personas que menos le agradaban pero tenía que soportar Madame Longbotom. La anciana siempre la había cuestionado sobre cada decisión que tomaba además de que creía saber que era lo mejor para todos. Era una versión parecida a Dumbeldore solo que a ella se le podía controlar aún así debía de tener cuidado con ella.

"Madame Longbotom es un gusto…" no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la mujer mayor. "Déjate de las formalidades querida ambas sabemos que realmente no te da gusto verme." Lily sonrió sería difícil tratar con ella.

"Siento mucho lo que le pasó a Frank y a Alice." Dijo cortésmente, "Por lo menos eres sincera en algo pero debo de recordarte que están en ese estado por culpa tuya si nunca hubieran abandonado el Nido de Dragones ellos no hubieran sufrido ese cruel destino." Lily solo miro fijamente "Seguiremos esta discusión después, tenemos otros asuntos que resolver.

Al final se encontraba Lord Parkinson. "Alfred es bueno verte." Dijo dándole la mano "Lo mismo digo es bueno estar de vuelta ya no aguantaba a Malfoy y sus estupideces de Superioridad." Lily le puso una mano en el hombro "No te preocupes amigo pronto verán lo que es verdadera superioridad, espero que hayas hecho lo que te pedí." La sonrisa en la cara de Alfred fue suficiente para saber que la trampa había sido colocada.

"Malfoy no sabrá que lo golpeó apenas y se active ese contrato habrá perdido todo dinero, propiedades, prestigio y no hablemos de la cláusula secreta que ya está actividad Pansy está ansiosa por poder usarla."

"Dile que puede empezar cuando regrese a Hogwarts."Alfred asintió y sonrió al saber cuánto disfrutaría Pansy esa cláusula."

"Bien señores tomes asiento tenemos mucho que discutir y aún tengo planes" lo último lo dijo viendo a Isabelle. Todos se sentaron en su respectivo asiento en la mesa mientras que Lily tomó el asiento principal. "Primero negocios y luego les dire lo que tanto se están preguntando.

"Como ya había mencionado Lady Potter nuestros negocios en Asia están mejor que nunca los Japones terminaron el nuevo diseño para nuestros Sentinelas y pronto empezarán el ensamble de estos solo necesitan la fuente de energía. Que aún está en fase de prototipo pero dejaré hablar a Lady Mc Netic sobre eso.

Nuestras pociones se estan vendiendo mejor que nunca, al igual que mucho otros de nuestros productos, algunos de los gobiernos Mágicos son los que más compran pociones."

Lord Patil le cedió la palabra a Lady Mc Netic "Como ya mencionó Lord Patil la fuente esta en fase de Prototipo. Debe de entender que crear un núcleo artificial mágico es bastante complicado pero gracias a mis hijos ya casi está terminado al igual que una nueva arma que va a funcionar gracias al núcleo.

Pero deje lo mejor para el final logré hacer un trato con MACUSA les dejaríamos algunos productos que están a la venta a un mejor precio y les daríamos la exclusiva de uno de ellos. A cambio pedí que lanzaran esto al espacio."

Lady Mc Netic oprimió algunos botones de sus muñequera y sobre la mesa apareció la imagen de un satélite. "Les presentó el Ojo de Odin nuestra más poderosa herramienta hasta otra." Todos vieron con asombro la imagen de la máquina flotando para luego desaparecer para mostrar un mapa del Reino Unido. "Se preguntarán qué es lo que hace específicamente es muy fácil lo programe para que buscara señales mágicas pero no cualquier señal mágica si no unas muy específicas" con un movimiento de su mano la imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando las zonas mágicas y en cada uno aparecían tres puntos diferentes. "Les presentó las localizaciones de cada una de las familias de las 25 Sagradas." Lily se levantó y aplaudió "Excelente trabajo por generaciones esta alianza ha buscado esos lugares y ahora los tenemos buen trabajo Lady Mc Netic.

"Muchas Gracias Lady Potter es un placer servir a a esta alianza y a los Potter."

Lord Davies fue el siguiente en dar su informe y aunque no tan sorprendente como como el de Lady Mc Netic aún resultaba satisfactorio los Davies se encargaban en el desarrollo de Pociones y su última creación pero que aún no distribuían era una versión mejorada de la poción del Hombre Lobo esta versión solo necesitaba una dosis y hacía que los infectados tomaran completo control durante la transformación pero eso no era lo único la poción además les generaba cambios físicos permanente un hombre lobo que hubiera tomado esta poción se volvía más letal que su versión salvaje. Remus ya se había ofrecido a probarla pero lo haría cuando llegará a la isla dentro de unos días. Lily tenía cuentas que arreglar con el.

Las noticias de Xeno no eran muy buenas su revista había perdido credibilidad con los años así que no tenía mucho que informad además de algunas especies de animales nuevos que había encontrado. Amelia le informó de los problemas y corrupción en el Ministerio que sólo habían empeorado y del evento que venían preparando el Torneo de los tres Magos que se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts ese año.

Madam Longbotom no tenía nada que informar ya que los Sentinelas seguían desactivados y aún no serían necesarios por el momento. Y Lord Parkinson le comunico que algunos Mortifagos planeaban algo durante el mundial pero que aún no era seguro.

"Bueno ahora que todo eso quedó atrás es hora de contarles mi historia. Como todos recordarán Isabelle y yo somos almas gemelas" todos asintieron. "Durante una de mis noches leyendo en la biblioteca me encontré un libro peculiar sobre magia de almas que podían hacer almas gemelas. Y leyendo descubrí que las almas gemelas son invulnerables a la Maldición asesina ya que lo que causa es separa el alma del cuerpo.

Al estar conectadas las alma impactada se resguarda con su otra mitad y el cuerpo automáticamente entra en estasis hasta que la otra parte pueda le devuelva su mitad. Y es así como estoy con ustedes de nuevo James lo sabía y por eso me enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre cómo manejar esta familia y alianza hasta que Harry tuviera edad. Claro en mis planes no entraron los impulsos de Sirius y las manipulaciones de Dumbeldore si no hubiera estado desde antes aquí.

La junta siguió otro rato donde Lily intentaba responder las preguntas que tenían sobre cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos. Para cuando terminaron ya era muy noche y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas alas. Isabelle e Lily no tardaron en volver a su habitación y tan solo cerraron la puerta se empezaron a besar, al principio sus besos eran desesperados pero entre más compartían su amor entre ellas los besos se volvieron más lentos y llenos de pasión y amor.

Poco a poco ambas se fueron quitando la ropa mientras disfrutaban cada caricia y cada beso que se deban. Pronto estaban entre las sabanas de su cama demostrándose el amor que se tenían la una por la otra, ambas habían extrañado estar juntas, para ellas estar separadas había sido un infierno pero porfin estaban juntas de nuevo y nadie las separaría otra vez. Tal fue su desesperación por estar juntas de nuevo que olvidaron usar hechizos silenciadores. Por suerte Harry, Daphne y Astoria eran de sueño pesado y no se enteraron de nada.

 **N/A: Lamento la demora, no puedo prometer capítulos diarios pero si seguidos y que la historia no se quedara a la mitad.**


	7. Un día de familia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Un día de familia**

Harry jamás había dormido tan bien como lo había hecho durante esa noche, las camas de Hogwarts eran cómodas pero esta cama era de otro mundo. Otra razón por la que había disfrutado su sueño era por las constante imágenes de Daphne saliendo de la ducha en su cabeza.

Harry sabía que podía llamar a este lugar hogar y eso haría. Este era su nuevo hogar con su madre.

Muy lejos en las montañas de escocía y en la oficina de cierto directo algunos aparatos se rompieron pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que el director se había ido de viaje.

Harry se levantó para ir al baño no sin antes asegurarse de que no estuviera ocupado y que no hubiera un balde de agua fría que le cayera en la cabeza. Una vez dentro pudo admirar bien por primera vez el baño que compartía con las chicas. Realmente era un baño enorme tenía una regadera grande donde podían caber más de una persona, la tina del baño parecía ser más una piscina y tenía varios grifos. La tasa del baño estaba en un cuarto separado y hasta un sauna para tres.

Decidió tomar una ducha rápida ya que tenía mucha hambre otro día disfrutaría con calma la piscina. Una vez que salió completamente arreglado salió en busca de su madre. Fue hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada tocó pero no se oyó ningún ruido poco a poco abrió la puerta para encontrar la habitación vacía.

De momento oyó un crack y vio a Yacko junto a él.

"Joven Harry su madre lo espera en el comedor junto con sus invitadas, desea que le muestre el camino."

"Por favor Yacko que aún no conozco bien el lugar." El elfo sonrió y lo llevó al comedor dos pisos más abajo donde era esperado por su madre quien platicaba con Isabelle alegremente de un lado de la mesa se encontraban Daphne y Astoria. Harry tomó el lugar que le indicó su madre junto a ella y enfrente de Daphne. Ambos intentaron evitar sus miradas. Cosa que noto Astoria.

"Entonces Harry te gusto lo que viste ayer verdad" Dijo escondiendo una sonrisa mientras se ganaba la mirada asesina de Daphne que a la vez también se sonrojaba. Harry estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido por su madre. "Qué tal dormiste querido" Le dijo sonriendo. "Excelente mamá la cama era maravillosa no creo haber dormido tan bien en mi vida."

"De seguro durmió mucho mejor con las imágenes de Daphne saliendo de la ducha." Dijo Astoria al borde de la risa causando más la furia de Daphne al igual que la vergüenza en ella y en Harry."

"Astoria ya es suficiente los dos aprendieron la lección, Harry debe de tocar la puerta y Daphne debe de asegurase de cerrar ambas puertas, podría decir que querías que te descubrieran o no hija" intervino Isabelle, Daphne solo abrió los ojos y se puso muy roja para luego concentrarse en su desayuno intentando evitar el tema.

"Cambiando de tema Harry hoy daremos un tour por la fortaleza te parece y después tengo algo maravilloso que mostrarte pero necesito que traigas a tu lechuza Hedwig." Harry asintió mientras se servía el desayuno. El resto del desayuno continuó entre bromas e historias tanto de los adultos como de los adolescentes.

Una vez que terminaron salieron del comedor para iniciar el recorrido primero por el ala Potter. Daphne y Astoria se quedaron Algo y cuando los demás estaban algo lejos Daphne tomó a su hermana y la estrelló en contra de la pared estaba furiosa. "Daphne me estás lastimando" Le dijo con una mueca. "Porque tenías que decir eso último, eso era un secreto entre nosotras no tenías que contarlo." Se notaba en su voz lo molesta que estaba. "Quería ayudarte cuando baje a visitar uno de los jardines antes del desayuno me encontré a Padma y Susan platicando a escondidas, hablaban del plan de Padma para seducir a Harry en los próximos días" eso dejó helada a Daphne quien soltó a su hermana.

"Que fue lo que oíste" Le pregunto algo más calmada.

"Que como Harry está algo perdido en cuanto se refiere a chicas le iba a dar algunos incentivos para que se fijara en ella, algunos escotes un poco mas reveladores, invitarlo a pasar tiempo juntos y ser más directa con el." Daphne estaba furiosa ahora ella tendrían que adelantarse lo de la ducha no había sido completamente a propósito pero si el dejar la puerta abierta.

"Estás perdonada hermana solo por esta vez" se notaba aún que estaba molesta por lo que había en el desayuno pero tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar. Más adelante iban Isabelle, Lily y Harry ambas iban agarradas de la mano mientras Lily le enseñaba a Harry el lugar El Nido estaba estructurado de tal forma que se iba adaptando dependiendo del número de familias que pertenecían a la alianza.

Cada familia obtenía su propia ala en la fortaleza la cual consistía de tres pisos, de algún modo eran mansiones más que nada solo que estaban conectadas a la fortaleza. Cada ala tenía un comedor, sala, piscina, cuartos para la familia e invitados, cocina y lo que cada familia decidiera hacer con su respectiva área.

Todas las alas estaban conectadas por la estructura principal que consistía de un salón de baile, el gran comedor donde las familias se reunían para festejar algún mayor evento o cuando había una festividad en el Archipiélago todos los habitantes eran invitados para asistir a un gran festín. Había varios jardines repartidos por la fortaleza el Jardín de Damas tenía vista al mar y solo eran permitido mujeres. Era un jardín ovalado lleno de varios arbustos de diferentes flores. En el centro había un pequeño lago y mesas a su alrededor además de lo que fuera requerido. Había más jardines repartidos por toda la fortaleza y algunos solo eran privados de cada familia y solo se podía entrar por invitación.

En el caso de los Potter su ala tenía un piso demás que realmente no marcaba diferencia. Lily le mostró a Harry los diferentes cuartos, el gimnasio, la sala, el cine familiar, la cocina, la guardería, la oficina del Lord o Lady que por el momento era de Lily, un laboratorio de pociones, la piscina bajo techo de la familia y el jardín de la familia.

Harry estaba sorprendido por lo que veía jamás había soñado poder vivir en un lugar así. Lily estaba contenta por poder ver lo maravillado que estaba su hijo y no podía esperar a darle su regalo algo que esperara compensará las navidades perdidas porque para compensar su cumpleaños tenía algo muy especial preparado en mente.

Una vez que terminaron el recorrido por el ala Potter Lily los llevó hacia un elevador en el edificio principal por el cual descendieron algunos pisos. Al salir pudieron observar el Yate con el que habían venido anclado y parecía que estaban trabajando en el. El submarino también estaba anclado pero no había nadie trabajando en el. Lily le explicó a Harry que el personal provenía de las demás islas.

Continuaron por astillero viendo algunas otras embarcaciones, para luego subir por otro elevador al hangar que se encontró dentro de la Fortaleza, hay pudieron ver helicópteros, helicópteros de tipo Osprey, Jets de Lujo, algunos aviones caza y un bombardero de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su tour continuó por la armería donde pararon.

Pronto vieron a un hombre acercarse. "Lady Potter es un gusto tenerla con nosotros de nuevo." Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia. "El gusto es todo mi maestro de Armas. Espero que Lady Mc Netic le avisara la razón de mi vista."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo y están listos solo necesito la firma mágica del próximo Lord Potter y de las señoritas Greengrass para poder sincronizarlas" Los cinco siguieron al maestro de Armas por la armería hasta una mesa de trabajo donde estaban tres maletines esperándolos.

"Porfavor jóvenes agarren la manija del maletín y enfoque su magia en su mano para que la pueda leer y sincronizarla ." Harry hizo lo que le pido al igual que Daphne y su hermana. Unos minutos después se oyó un "Bip" y una luz verde apareció haciendo que los maletines se abrieran.

Dentro encontraron una muñequera parecida a la que llevaba Lady Mc Netic y para sobresa de los tres lo que parecía ser una pistola muy delgada y que parecía no usar balas. "Es una pistola de Magia Harry es usada para lanzar hechizo que se lanzan rápido y son ofensivos tales como "desmaius o expleriamus". Es lo más avanzado hasta ahorita y lo más usado en otras naciones mágicas por ejemplos los Aurores de MACUSA los usan son más efectivas y precisas que una varita. Claro también tenemos una variedad diferente un modelo de diferente poder." Le explicó Lily a su hijo cuando vio su cara de sorpresa.

"La muñequera la concomemos como Multiheramienta o Omnihermaienta permite hacer hechizo que necesitan constante concentración como tu patronus, además puedes modificarla según tus necesidades." Le explicó acerca del otro objeto.

Los cinco se despidieron del maestro de Armas y regresaron por donde habían venido al llegar al hangar se detuvieron. "Izzy porque no llevas a las chicas de compras a Pottertown tengo asuntos pendientes con Harry en la Torre Potter." Isabelle asintió y bajo hacia el astillero para tomar un bote rumbo a Pottertown. Mientras que Harry y Lily se subieron al Osprey que los estaba esperando y que despegó una vez que estaban a bordo.

Cinco minutos después estaban aterrizando en la Torre donde Harry encontró a Hedwig esperándolo. La lechuza se pozo sobre su hombro y Lily los condujo hacia el interior de la Torre. "La torre Potter no solo genera los escudos que protegen el Archipiélago si no que también es la biblioteca de la familia aquí podrás encontrar cualquier libro mágico que se haya publicado. Y si te lo preguntas si hay una restricción prohibida a la cual yo solo puedo acceder. Si necesitas algo dímelo y te ayudaré a buscarlo entiendes no quiero que me escondas algo por favor Harry."

"De acuerdo mamá te lo prometo" Lily sonrió y lo abrazo, ambos bajaron por las escaleras varios pisos hasta llegar a una especie de máquina que se encontraba en el centro. "Sirius te contó la historia del Dragón y el Thunderbird verdad." Harry asintió. "Esta máquina lleva al pozo donde ambos cayeron en su lucha la máquina procesa la magia y la lleva hacia arriba para generar los escudos. Pero también tiene una función especial." Lily abrió un compartimento para luego voltearse y hacerle señas a Hedwig de que se acercara la lechuza parecía entenderle ya que se posó sobre su brazo.

"Gracias por cuidarlo por mi Hedwig. Y espero que sigas haciendo un magnífico trabajo como lo has hecho hasta ahora lo siguiente tal vez te duela pero te ayudará a cuidar a Harry." La lechuza solo aleteo pareciendo estar de acuerdo con Lily la cual solo sonrió para luego meter a Hedwig al compartimento y cerrarlo después. "Mamá que estas haciendo" pregunto Harry preocupado por su amiga alada. Lily sonrió y oprimió un botón causando que la magia del pozo empezara a fluir hacia el compartimento y alumbrándolo fuertemente causando que Harry se tuviera que tapar los ojos. Unos minutos después el brillo disminuyó y Lily abrió de nuevo el compartimento para dejar a la vista un enorme huevo donde antes había estado Hedwig.

Harry estaba horrorizado su madre había convertido a su amiga alada en un huevo. Lily tomó el huevo y se lo entregó a Harry. "Se que no puedo compensar todas esas navidades pero este regalo es muy valioso. Harry seguía sin entender que había pasado cuando oyó de repente una voz.

 _"Hola Harry no te preocupes tú madre solo me transformo para que te pudiera seguir cuidando"_

"Hedwig" Dijo confundido

 _"Si Harry dentro del huevo ahora soy un Dragón de Tormenta"._

 **N/A: Aqui está un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten. Que les parece la idea de aumentar el número de escuelas para el torneo de los tres Magos claro ya no se llamaría así.**

 **Y quieren que las escenas de Lily e Isabelle sean más intensas o que sigan así y que las escenas intensas sean para Harry y las chicas (las escenas tardarán por lo menos hasta las vacaciones antes del quinto año).**


	8. La historia de los Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **La historia de los Potter**

Harry abrazo fuertemente teniendo miedo de que se le pudiera caer y romper. Lily veía con una sonrisa como Harry protegía el huevo donde ahora crecía su amiga. "Cariño no te preocupes el huevo es irrompible es casi una roca, todos los huevos de Dragón son así". Harry se relajó más pero aún sostenía fuerte el huevo. Dentro de su cabeza podía oír la risita de Hedwig y como ella le decía que no se preocupara tanto.

Una vez relajado vio a su mamá que parecía estar inmersa en sus pensamientos. "Mamá como fue que Hedwig se convirtió en un Dragón eso es magia casi imposible." Lily salió de sus pensamientos y vio a su hijo. "Tienes razón Harry es magia imposible pero para la magia común que te han enseñado.

En estos últimos días has visto cosas que serían aún imposible con magia. Vehículos y Armas Muggel que funcionan con magia y a la vez están diseñadas para ser usadas contra magia. Has visto como magia de almas me mantuvo viva por cerca de trece años. Y por último esta Hedwig que cambio de una Lechuza a un Dragón de Tormenta. La solución es simple el poder viene de este pozo de magia y el conocimiento de cómo usarlo ha crecido cada generación. Pero para saber eso necesitas conocer la historia de la familia y es hora de saberla, vamos a tomar té mientras te la cuento." Ambos subieron las escaleras de nuevos llegando a la planta baja de la Torre donde tomaron un elevador hasta el uno de los últimos pisos de la Torre donde había un balcón con vista a Pottertown. Ambos se sentaron mientras un elfo doméstico les servía té.

"Bien Harry la familia Potter fue por muchas generaciones una de las casas más respetadas del Mundo Mágico por su fuerza mágica en la familia y la intachable búsqueda de Justicia. La casa nació durante la época del Rey Arturo donde estuvieron a su lado y lo apoyaron en sus guerras y en su reinado. La casa Potter perteneció a la mesa redonda en ese entonces y el rey siempre tomaba en cuenta sus consejos.

En agradecimiento por sus servicios y lealtad el rey y por consejo de Merlin se les dio el título de Casa Regente de Potter un título que jamás se había dado antes o se daría después lo más cercano que hay es La Antigua y Noble Casa seguida por Antigua Casa y finalmente la Noble Casa.

Con el título vinieron tierras en el norte del país cerca de una montaña, Merlin les regalo por su servicio y lealtad al Rey dos huevos de Dragón que había encontrado en una isla y el conocimiento de cómo entrenarlos. Los Potter construyeron en una de las montañas del Norte su Fortaleza ya que dentro de la montaña criaban a sus Dragones para la guerra.

Al ser de las primeras familias mágicas y la más poderosa de todas el rey Arturo les encomendó una diferente tarea a todas las anteriores, debían de crear un ejército mágico para defender al mundo mágico de toda amenaza ya fuera de los Muggel o de los propios magos. Los Potter aceptaron esta tarea pero fueron obstaculizados por la poca cantidad de personas mágicas que podían pelear y las que no querían servir a un rey Muggel.

Así que decidieron formar un ejército diferente, la primera versión de este ejército era conformada por estatuas encantadas que estaban armadas con picos, escudos, lanzas y arcos además de los primeros Dragones que habían criado.

Su ejército superó las expectativas del rey Arturo y del mismo Merlin por lo que se les fue encomendado hacerse cargo de los ejércitos Mágicos de Morgana mientras Arturo combatiría con Modred. Los Sentinelas como eran llamados acabaron con las fuerzas de Morgana. Para luego retirarse a apoyar a su Rey.

Durante la batalla de Camlann el ejército de los Potter fue emboscado antes de que pudieran llegar a combatir junto a su Rey, salieron victoriosos debido a sus Dragones pero sufrieron muchas bajas. La emboscada causó que llegaran demasiado tarde a la batalla apenas pudiendo ayudar a terminar la batalla pero no pudieron salvar a su Rey. Entre las últimas palabras del Rey Arturo les encomendó a los Potter mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundo después de su muerte.

Los Potter obedecieron la voluntad de su Rey y apoyaron a Merlin durante la fundación del Mundo Mágico teniendo en ese momento los pies en ambos mundos y sirviendo como puente entre la monarquia real que establecían los sucesores del Rey y las familias mágicas más poderosas. Lo que llevó a la creación del Wizagemot donde se reunían las familias para elegir a su representante en la corte del Rey.

Durante la fundación de Hogwarts los cuatro fundadores le ofrecieron un lugar en la escuela a la familia debido al gran apoyo que habían dado e influencia que ejercían sobre el mundo mágico, el castillo donde sería fundada la escuela se encontraba en los límites de su dominio y fue donado para la causa ya que creían en ella.

Con el paso de los años la relación del Mundo Mágico y el de los Muggel se fue deteriorando debido a la inquisición llevando a la muerte de Magos y Brujas por todo el mundo, pronto la corte del Rey rechazó a los representantes del Mundo Mágico. La constante sensación de peligro llevó al Mundo Mágico a esconderse y la IWC surgió implementando el status de secrecia para mantenerse escondidos el representante o ministro Mágico solo se debía presentar con el dirigente Muggel en caso de una emergencia que afectará ambos mundos.

Claro que la realeza nunca dejó de escuchar los consejos de la familia y aún lo hacen lo que me recuerda Harry que el día que seas nombrado Lord Potter vendrá su majestad por lo que deberás aprender la etiqueta apropiada para la reunión con ella.

Entre todos estos sucesos fue apareciendo una ideología muy fuerte entre las familias más poderosas que amenazaba con destruir el frágil equilibrio de ambos mundos. La superioridad de Sangre cada vez influyó más haciendo que nacidos Muggel con magia fueran cada vez más menospreciados al igual que los medía sangre. Llevando a una inestabilidad social cada vez mayor que era aprovechada por algunos.

Los términos Sangrepura, media Sangre y Sangre sucia surgieron. El odio y sentimiento de superioridad se volvieron más comunes y todos olvidaron el pasado. Los Potter junto con algunas familias fueron la excepción y son las que en estos momentos se encuentra en el Nido de Dragones.

Para demostrar que lo poco que les importaba la superioridad de Sangre los Potter solían casarse con una nacida Muggel tradición que aún se lleva a cabo y se qué hay una cierta amiga tuya que aprecias más que solo una amiga.

El que estuvieran tanto involucrados con nacidos Muggel los llevó a ser odiados por las demás familias específicamente los Sagrados 25 que empezaron a formar un comploto para acabar con la familia y después de meses de formular un plan y de reunir los recursos necesarios decidieron asediar la fortaleza de la familia casi toda la comunidad Mágica se había juntado para asediar la fortaleza nadie contaba con lo verdaderamente fuerte que se habían vuelto los Potter con el paso de los años sobre todo cuando fue descubierto la pólvora.

Las fuerzas enemigas fueron masacradas pero los Potter sabían que no podían seguir en Escocía por lo que decidieron cambiarse de localización para eso obtuvieron la ayuda de una familia mágica que ya se extinguió los Pervell." Lily tomó un trago para después continuar. "Dime Harry cuando llegaste al archipiélago Potter notaste una extraña formación en las islas." Le dijo mientras que con su varita empezaba a pintar en el aire un triángulo dentro del cual se encontraba un circulo y dentro una línea.

"Si me fijé que parecía estar hecho a propósito." Dijo Harry pensativo "Este símbolo es el escudo de Armas de la familia Pervell y a su vez representa las tres reliquias de la muerte historia que te contare otro día. Por ahora solo debes de saber que el símbolo amplifica el poder del Torre.

Los Pervell construyeron las islas y se las donaron a los Potter para que construyeran su nueva fortaleza, sus nidos y sus ciudades. Con la condición de que las familias se unieran por lo que normalmente debe de haber dos hijos Potter uno que lleve el nombre de la familia y el otro llevará el nombre de los Pervell aunque con los Pervell hay una sola condición siempre deben de casarse con una Sangre Pura.

Lamentablemente la línea Pervell no se puede pasar a tu hermana por lo que tendrás que cubrir ambas familias a la vez. Era así como Izzy y yo nos la habíamos ingeniado para estar con tu padre.

Continuando los Potter se establecieron en las islas y continuaron desarrollando la Tecnomancia y su habilidad para comunicarse y poder domar a los Dragones.

Con el paso del tiempo los 25 fueron obteniendo tierras que administrar hasta que se formaron los 11 dominios. Cada dominio tenía una familia dirigente y era seguida por otras tres.

Los Nott junto con lo Avery tienen el control del este de Inglaterra . El Sur oeste era dirigido por los Prewett seguido por los Weasley y Fawley. El sureste esta dirigido por los Black con los Flint como sus vasallos. Los Abbot tienen las fieras medias del este junto con los Ollivander. Las tierras medias del oeste son de las familias Bulstrode y Rosier. Crouch, Mc Milán y Rowle dirigen Wales. El noroeste está controlado por los Lestrange, Carrow y Yaxley.

Yorkshire es de Burke y Selwyn. Por último escocía es de los Slughorn y Travers y el Norte de Irlanda es dominado por los Shaqueboldt y Shafiq. De seguro reconoces algunos nombres y otros no todas esas familias escondieron sus mansiones gracias al hechizos Fidelius para mantenerse a salvo de nuestra familia o eso creen al fin pudimos encontrarlos a todos y solo esperamos el momento indicado para atacar."

"Pero alguna de esas familias pertenecen a lado de la Luz son familias buenas." Harry la interrumpió. "Harry algo que debes de aprender es que no hay ni luz ni oscuridad todos buscan su propio bienestar.

Durante la gran guerra causada por Grindewald los Potter decidieron llevar su magia y poder a otro nivel. Al ver las nuevas y poderosas máquinas de guerra de los Muggel decidieron mejorar su ejército mágico para traer la paz al Mundo Mágico solo que esta vez no usaron Estatuas para llenar sus filas. Usaron algo más moderno para sus Sentinelas.

Las forjas del Nido de Dragones se volvieron a prender después de siglos, y se actualizaron con máquinas para producción en serie pronto las forjas se volvieron fábricas donde se construían armaduras, armas, vehículos y la parte más vital del ejército autómatas que eran equipados con las armaduras, Armas y un escudo con él símbolo de los Potter el Dragón de Tormenta.

Vehículos eran generados para su manejo automático y se usaban hechizos para protegerlos de armamento Muggel al igual que de Magia las municiones podían atravesar no solo el blindaje si no también cualquier tipo de escudo mágico.

Una vez listo y al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la guerra su majestad autorizó el uso del ejército y una vez más los Potter demostraron la eficacia que tenían para la guerra las fuerzas de Grindelwald fueron exteminadas por los Sentinelas pero Dumbeldore se llevó la gloria al vencer a Grindelwald y el Ministerio se hizo cargo de encubrir todo lo relacionado a los Potter ya que los habíamos avergonzado ante la comunidad internacional mágica.

Después de la Gran Guerra Mágica hubo algunos cambios en el dominio de las regiones los Prewett cedieron su puesto a Dumbeldore reconociendo su valor y liderazgo al haber derrotado a Grindewald.

Los Potter no vieron bien esa decisión ya que sospechaban de las intenciones de Dumbledore y empezaron a ser más cautelosos pero sus acciones en la guerra los había dejado en una mala posición ante la comunidad mágica Británica por lo que comenzaron a operar entre las sombras.

Y en los años siguientes empezaron a hacer negocios con los demás países vendiéndoles Armas mágicas que la comunidad británica consideraba herejía pero los demás lo veían como una mejora al mundo mágico. Al igual que vendiendo una gran gama de productos únicos nuestros como has podido ver.

El surgimiento de Voldemort fue el declive para la casa, Voldemort fue el primero en entender la verdadera amenaza que podíamos representar por lo que sus ataques a los Muggel eran mínimos, lo suficientemente pocos para que su majestad no lo considerar una amenaza para ambos mundo y nos diera autorización de exterminarlo. Voldemort acabó con cada miembro de la familia y ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos, bueno pronto seremos tres." Lily termino de relatarle la historia de la casa a Harry y afuera ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que regresaron al Nido de Dragones.

Una vez de regreso cenaron con Isabelle y las chicas, durante la cena Harry les contó el origen del Huevo después de cenar se retiraron a dormir. Harry estaba punto de acostarse para dormir cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta al ir a ver quien era se encontró a Padma del otro lado que parecía estar sonrojada.

"Buenas noches Padma" Le dijo amablemente. "Hola Harry" le dijo mientras le sonreía.

"En que te puedo ayudar te perdiste en este enorme lugar yo también me perdería y más en la noche. Le dijo sonriendo. "No es eso quería venir a verte para preguntarte si tienes planes para mañana."

"Aún no creo que iría a Pottertown pero sería en la tarde". A Padma se le iluminó la cara. "Te gustaría desayunar conmigo en uno de los Jardines de mi familia." Le pregunto nerviosa. "Si claro porque no será divertido."

Padma sonrió más "Bien te veo en la entrada principal para llevarte nos vemos mañana descansa." Le dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo.


	9. La vida en el nido de Dragones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

La vida en el Nido de Dragones

Harry despertó al siguiente día completamente descansado como el día anterior, su cama si que hacía maravillas. Aunque de nuevo había soñado con Daphne saliendo de la ducha pero esta vez ella no gritaba si no que se acercaba a él lentamente para después quitarse la toalla y en ese momento acaba el sueño.

Se levanto y fue al baño para arreglarse al tocar oyó como una voz le decía que entrara. Dentro se encontró a Daphne que estaba terminando de arreglarse. "Listo para ir a desayunar y después ir a visitar Pottertown." Le pregunto animada. "Voy a desayunar con Padma hoy pero las voy a alcanzar para visitar Pottertown después." Le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Para Daphne apenas habían salido las palabras Padma y desayuno, hicieron que se enojara. "Bien vete con Padma a desayunar espero te diviertas." Y salió del baño azotando la puerta que llamó la atención de su hermana en su cuarto. Daphne solo colocó un hechizo silenciador en la puerta para luego empezara a gritar y destruir cosas al azar.

"Que te pasa Daphne" Le pregunto Astoria mientras esquivaba una vasija que su hermana acaba de lanzar por la habitación. "Padma eso es lo qué pasa invito a desayunar a Harry y el idiota aceptó ir. Ahora mi plan para hoy se arruinó." Dijo calmándose y sentándose al suelo.

"Aún va a ir a Pottertown con nosotras de seguro su madre le quería enseñar el lugar y no creo que falta así que deja de hacer tu berrinche Daphne arréglate de nuevo y lleva a cabo tu plan en Pottertown tendrás más oportunidad de estar a solas con él ahí mientras yo distraigo a Lily y a mamá te parece." Daphne solo movió la cabeza asintiendo. "Eres la mejor hermana." Le dijo fínalmente. "Para eso estamos las hermanas." Y la abrazo calmando a Daphne.

Mientras tanto Harry ya se había terminado de arreglar y había encontrado ropa nueva en su armario con una nota.

 _Espero que te guste lo que elegí para ti._

 _Besos Daphne_

La nota le sacó una sonrisa a Harry debido al detalle que Daphne se había tomado para buscarle ropa nueva y a la vez deshacerse de la ropa vieja de su primo le iba a agradecer más tarde cuando fuera a Pottertown con ella. Una vez cambiado salió de su habitación para ir a avisarle a su madre que iría con Padma a desayunar.

Al llegar a la habitación toco y unos minutos después su madre le abrió aunque solo vio su cabeza y su cabello despeinado. "Harry cariño qué haces aquí tan temprano" Le pregunto soprendida. "Mamá son las diez de la mañana y le prometí a Padma Patil que desayunaría con ella, prometo regresar para nuestro viaje a Pottertown." Lily estaba algo soprendida pero asintió la cabeza "Salimos a las tres cariño" Harry asintió y salió caminando.

Dentro de la habitación Lily fue abrazada desde atrás por Isabelle que al igual que ella estaba desnuda, se habían levantado algo tarde y disfrutaban de su momento de la mañana cuando Harry había pasado a tocar interrumpiéndolas. "Espera Izzy, Harry me dijo que una de las gemelas Patil lo invito a desayunar y yo que recuerde no había actividad programada entre los chicos para que convivieran." Isabelle se detuvo de jugar con los pechos de Lily para luego voltearla y verla. "Espera me estás diciendo que una chica invito a Harry a algo que parece una cita y él aceptó" Lily solo asintió.

"Crees que nos debamos de preocupar Lils." Lily se quedó pensativa por un momento para luego negar con la cabeza. "Tengo un plan para el final del mes ambos estarán juntos tranquila. Ahora Izzy me querías mostrar cierto juguete que compraste ayer no." Isabelle solo sonrió pícaramente para ir al cajón junto al lado de su cama y sacar un consolador doble y mostrárselo a Lily. "No había ocupado uno de esos en años más bien antes que estuviéramos juntas creo."

"No nos haría mal experimentar no crees Lily" Lily solo sonrió para luego caminar hacia Isabelle tomar el consolador y tirar a Isabelle sobre la cama. Lily la siguió pero fue subiendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de Isabelle dejando pequeños besos. Se detuvo en la intimidad de Isabelle donde introdujo dos dedos para estimularla. Pronto empezó a oír los gemidos de Isabelle los cuales eran música para sus oídos.

Lily subió hasta quedar al mismo nivel que la cara de Isabelle para luego besarla, luego, le introdujo a Isabelle él consolador haciendo que soltara un grito de placer para luego hacer lo mismo consigo misma con más cuidado. Ambas se empezaron a mover causándose placer la una a la otra.

"Es una lástima que no se pueda compara con una real o no Izzy." Le dijo entre gemidos. "Tienes razón la última vez que un hombre me hizo sentir realmente un orgasmo fue James en nuestro último encuentro. Si que tuviste suerte Lily pudiste aprovechar más tiempo que yo."

"Si James era muy bueno una lástima que no esté aquí nos haría disfrutar a ambas." Ambas seguían moviéndose disfrutando del juguete que se sentía real gracias a la magia. Lily de momento empezó a jugar con los pechos de Isabelle y mordiéndole un pezon de sorpresa haciendo que Isabelle gimiera fuertemente.

Isabelle sabía lo que venía, había veces en las que Lily se volvía bastante dominante y posesiva de ella. "Eres mía y solo mía." En la voz de Lily se notaba lo posesiva que era. "Solo tuya Lily, para siempre" le respondió haciendo que Lily le sonriera y la besara.

Isabelle uso el beso para poder ponerse encima de ella. "Ya me canse del juguete solo te quiero saborear y oírte gritar mi nombre nombre." Le susurro al oído causando escalofríos a Lily, aunque normalmente Lily era la dominante cuando Isabelle tomaba la iniciativa hacia que el mundo de Lily se tornara de cabeza.

Isabelle se fue directo por el premio usando su lengua y minutos después tenían a Lily gimiendo y gritando su nombre a todo pulmón momentos después Lily arqueó su espalda disfrutando del orgasmo que Isabelle le había dado. "Vamos te compensaré en la ducha Izzy que se va a ser más tarde. Dentro de la ducha continuaron con las caricias y besos para que después Lily se agachara y le retornara el favor a Isabelle que a los pocos minutos tuvo su orgasmo.

Ambas se apuraron ya que podían estar todo el día así pero tenían que desayunar con Daphne y Astoria que de seguro las estaban esperando y además tendrían que preparar su plan para que Harry y Daphne estuvieran solos. Al llegar al comedor vieron el tenso ambiente y con ver a Daphne supieron el largo día que iban a tener.

Harry llegó a la entrada principal donde Padma ya lo esperaba, llevaba un vestido de color azul celeste que dejaba ver su delgada figura y su largas piernas. Que llamaron la atención de Harry al igual que el escote de Padma, que Harry intentaba de no estar mirando tan seguido.

Aún así Padma sabía que había llamado su completa atención, unas cuantas citas así y estarían saliendo definitivamente. "Ven Harry el Desayuno pronto estará servido y podremos platicar en paz." Harry asintió algo torpe y la siguió, el ala de los Patil no era tan diferente a la suya tenía un piso menos pero aún así la decoración era impresionante, claramente se veía los orígenes hindúes de la familia. Antes de pasar al jardín saludo a la familia de Padma que desayunaba en el comedor. Harry conocí a Lord Patil el abuelo de Padma y a sus dos padres al igual que su tía y de paso salido a Parvati la cual le sonrió a su hermana. Claro que Parvati sabía las intenciones de Padma y sabía que Daphne se enfadaría mucho.

Padma llevó a Harry a los jardines dejándolo completamente confundido ya que pensaba que iba a desayunar con la familia de Padma y no solo con ella. El jardín de los Patil tenía planas exóticas de la India y parecía tener como decoración algunas ruinas.

Padma lo llevó a un lago que tenía una hermosa cascada y para sorpresa de Harry había una familia de Elefantes refrescándose en él lago. A la orilla del lago se encontraba una canasta de Picnic y un mantel expandido en el piso. Padma se sentó en el piso y le hizo señas de que se sentará junto a ella.

Harry le hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella sin mucha idea de cómo actuar ya que el "desayuno" parecía más una cita que otra cosa y Harry no tenía mucha experiencia en eso prefería pelear contra el basilisco en estos momentos.

"Tranquilo Harry es un simple Picnic para conocernos, puede que pasemos mucho tiempo junto los siguientes meses y apenas nos conocemos y ya llevamos tres años en la misma escuela y compartimos varias clases excepto Adivinación esa se me hace un completo perdida de tiempo prefiero estudiar Runas."

"Si la verdad ya me estoy hartando de que en casi todas las clases la profesora esté prediciendo mi muerte." Padma dejó salir una pequeña risita con el comentario de Harry. "Pues esperemos que se equivoque sino no podríamos seguir conociéndonos." Le dijo sonriéndole y acercándose un poco a Harry, para ser interrumpidos por el sonido del estómago de Harry que hizo que Padma se alejará. "Que desconsiderada de mi parte te invite a desayunar y aún no te he ofrecido nada." Padma acercó la canasta y empezó a sacar varias envolturas.

"Le pedí a uno de los Elfos de mi familia si podía prepararme una canasta así que no se muy bien qué hay desayuno." Entre ambos empezaron a ver que había y fueron descubriendo varios platillos suculentos que los Elfos les habían preparado. Pronto su plática se fue relajando un poco y Harry empezó a conocer las cosas que le gustaba hacer a Padma.

Era muy contraria a Parvarti que le gustaba hablar de moda y conocer los últimos rumores de Hogwarts. Le gustaba el Quidditch, no jugarlo pero verlo ya que encontraba interesante las diferentes tácticas y jugadas que solían emplear los equipos. Al parecer había analizado las jugadas de cada casa y sabia sus vulnerabilidades cosa que impresionó a Harry.

Descubrió que su clase favorita era Runas antiguas y aunque no lo admitía públicamente criaturas mágicas aunque pensaba que Hagrid podría hacer un mejor trabajo si pudiera hacer magia para controlar algunas de las criaturas que conocían. También le gusta Defensa pero estaba hartaba de tener un maestro diferente cada año. Pociones le da igual ya que Snape no atormenta a los Ravenclaw y Huffelpuffs tanto como a los Gryffindor.

Era gran amiga de Susan Bones aunque estaban en casas diferentes pero tenían muchas clases juntas por lo que normalmente trabajan en equipo. Trataba de ayudar a Luna a encontrar sus cosas cuando sus compañeros se las escondían aunque Luna no la dejaba a veces.

Ambos terminaron su desayuno y dieron un paseo por el jardín donde Padma le mostraba una que otra flor, lo llevó a conocer los elefantes que tenían en el jardín y le dio algunas frutas para que se las diese a los elefantes. Harry no supo en qué momento Padma lo había agarrado de la mano mientras caminaban por el jardín pero no se molestó por soltarla.

El tiempo pasó rápido para ambos y pronto Harry se dio cuenta que tenía que volver con su madre para ir a visitar Pottertown. "Padma tengo que irme le prometí a mamá que iría con ella a visitar Pottertown." Esto tomó a Padma por sorpresa ya que todavía tenía algunas cosas planeadas. "Puedo acompañarlos quería conocer el lugar también." Le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a él y le sonreía seductoramente. "No se Padma mamá me dijo que teníamos que hacer algunos asuntos familiares importantes. Pero que te parece si vamos juntos en la semana como te busco." Padma al principio se había decepcionado pero al oír su invitación se alegró de nuevo. "Solo entrégale una nota a tu elfo doméstico y dile que me la entregue y yo te respondo."

"Me parece." Padma acompañó a Harry a la salida del ala de los Patil donde se despidió de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Harry mientras tanto regreso a su ala donde justamente se encontró a su madre que venía con Isabelle, Daphne y Astoria detrás de ellas. "Harry Justo iba a buscarte que bueno que llegaste para que pudiéramos irnos. Harry asintió algo sorprendido ya que no esperaba que Isabelle o las chicas los acompañaran. Aunque noto como Daphne iba de algo decaída pero decidió no preguntar el porqué. Los cinco tomaron un barco con rumbo a Pottertown y algunos minutos arribaron al muelle.

Pottertown era parecida a una ciudad pequeña tenía todo lo necesario que sus habitantes podían pedir había un cine una plaza comercial con una gran variedad de tiendas. Una feria que se encontraba en el muelle con varias atracciones mecánicas, en el centro se encontraba Gringrotts al igual que una gran variedad de tiendas mágicas y algunos restaurantes.

Su primera parada fue Gringrotts donde Lily descongeló las cuentas y para sorpresa de Harry ella le reveló que era la última verdadera descendiente de Slytherin y que al igual que él sabía Parsel era una habilidad familiar. Ella lo había descubierto unos meses antes de que fueran atacados y por lo que pudo investigado Salazar como broma a los Sangrepura hizo la línea matriarcal por lo que se la pasó a su hija. Su hijo entonces se casó con la hija de la familia Gaunt y de ahí pensaban todos que los Gaunt eran descendientes de Slytherin.

La línea fue pasando de generación en generación escondida como la familia Evans. Así que Lily fue a Gringrotts a recuperar el anillo familiar ya que lo necesitaba para sus planes en el Wizagemot. Después hicieron un retiro de la cuenta principal y fueron a conocer la ciudad.

Lily los llevó a comer a su restaurante favorito en Pottertown para luego seguir mirando las tiendas. Harry se detuvo en la tienda de Quidditch a ver las novedades que había respecto a escobas y equipamiento. Lily le compro la playera del equipo local que a la vez eran el equipo que jugaba en el mundial los Dragones de Pottertown. Mientras Harry se daba una vuelta por la tienda Daphne dejó escapar el comentario que era una lástima que el equipo de Slytherin no aceptara mujeres porque sino ella le patearía el trasero como buscador. Comentario que no pasó inadvertido para Isabelle que sabía muy bien que su hija le tenía miedo a las alturas y que solo había dicho eso para llamar la atención de Harry además de que tuvo que callar a Astoria que estaba a punto de hachar de cabeza a Daphne, Astoria solo se la quedó viendo a su madre con cara de sorpresa. Isabelle le mando se comunicó con Lily por medio de su enlace haciéndole notar el comportamiento de Daphne y Lily supo en ese momento que debía de hacer.

Una vez saliendo de la tienda de Quidditch Lily los llevó a la feria para disfrutar de las atracciones que ofrecían. Los cinco estaban a punto de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna cuando Lily detuvo a Isabelle y a Astoria sorprendiendo a ambas que se la quedaron viendo. Mientras que Harry continuaban platicando plácidamente preparándose para subir. Lily se acercó al operador de la rueda de la fortuna quien la reconoció de inmediato. "Lady Potter que puedo hacer por usted." Lily vio el parche del chico que decía su nombre. "Cole verdad"

"Si Lady Potter" Lily sacó 20 galeones y se los dio al chico. "Mi hijo está a punto de subir con esa chica." Le dijo señalando a Harry y a Daphne. "Estos 20 son tuyos si los dejas hasta arriba en la última vuelta digamos por treinta minutos no te preocupes por tu jefe yo hablo con él." Dicho eso dio la vuelta y regreso con Isabelle y Astoria. "Bien vamos por uno binoculares y por un helado que esto se va a poner interesante." Astoria se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Ambas quieren que Daphne y Harry terminen juntos verdad." La sonrisa de ambas fue suficiente para Astoria. "Me hicieron el trabajo de distraerlas más fácil, Puedo un helado de fresa Mamá." Isabelle sonrió al igual que Lily. "Claro hija así que cuéntanos que tenían en mente tú y tu hermana.

Mientras tanto en la rueda ni Harry ni Daphne se habían dado cuenta de que se habían quedado solos. Y que ambos platicaban muy a gusto sobre lo que tenían en común ambos detestaban a Snape, les gustaba la clase de defensa y pensaban que Remus había sido un gran maestro, a Daphne le encantaba pintar y tenía varios dibujos en su cuarto. Daphne no sabía Parsel pero tenía una Anaconda como mascota cosa que le dio miedo a Harry debido a sus recuerdos con el Basilisco. Daphne le aseguró que Dante no petrificaba o era venenoso. Daphne le contó cómo por poco había sido una Gryfindor pero que el sombrero había cambiado en último momento de opinión. Y Harry le dijo como él por poco acaba en Slytherin.

Ambos estaban tan cómodos platicando que cuando sintieron como el juego se paraba se sobresaltaron. Daphne se asustó cuando oyó que el juego se había descompuesto y que estaría funcionando en 30 minutos. Harry noto lo pálida que se puso al oír la noticia. "Daphne estas bien." A lo que ella movió la cabeza negando. "Que sucede." Le pregunto preocupado. "Le tengo miedo a las alturas."

Harry la miro extrañada. "Pero si sabes jugar Quidditch no deberías de tener miedo."

"Mentí" contestó Daphne evitando verlo a los ojos. "Porque me mentiste" se oía algo de decepción en la voz de Harry. "Porque quería llamar tu atención idiota y como no dejabas de hablar de lo bien que tú y Padma se habían llevado por saber de Quidditch pensé que podría llamar tu atención de la misma forma." Dijo aterrada ya que él se empezó a mover por el viento. "Al carajo" Dijo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de Harry que al principio se quedó sorprendido por recibir el beso de Daphne para luego regresarle el beso. Los labios de Daphne eran suaves y delicado y tenían un ligero toque sabor cereza que Harry disfrutaba.

Del otro lado Daphne estaba emocionada Harry le estaba correspondiendo el beso y era tal como lo había soñado y tenía que admitir que para que fuera el primer beso de ambos el sabia besar muy bien. Sin darse cuenta una ligero brillo los empezó a rodear y en su muñeca apareció un hexágono el de Harry estaba más marcado de color negro de un lado mientras que con Daphne estaba un lado marcado de azul hielo junto del lado derecho donde estaba el de Harry.

En el Nido de Dragones Susan y Padma estaban platicando sobre cómo había salido la cita de Padma con Harry cuando de momento sintieron el ardor en su muñeca y notaron un hexágono, con Padma el derecho de abajo estaba marcado de color verde mientras que con Susan el lado de abajo estaba marcado de color rojo. Ambas tenían más o menos idea lo que significaba y sus marcas se parecieren hacia las cosas más fáciles por lo que una vez que la marca dejó de arder Susan se le aventó a Padma besándola dejando atrás el temor de que fueran descubiertas.

En Inglaterra en un barrio Muggel Hermione Granger estaba en un momento íntimo pensando en su mejor amigo mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus pechos y la otra mano estaba en su ropa interior. Cuando de repente sintió el ardor en su muñeca sacándola de su momento notando que tenía un hexagono y que el lado izquierdo superior era de color blanco.

En Francia Fleur Delacour estaba en una cita con un chico pelirrojo cuando sintió el ardor en su muñeca y aparecía el hexágono con el color plata en el lado izquierdo inferior. Y al tener descendencia Veela había un efecto colateral cuando almas gemelas eran identificadas. Fleur empezó a rejuvenecer a la edad de 14 años. Al notarlo empezó a maldecir en Francés rápidamente por suerte su núcleo mágico y firma mágica se habían quedado igual por lo que desapareció regresando a casa y dejando plantada a su cita.

De vuelta en Pottertown Lily, Isabelle y Astoria veían desde el puesto de helados como Harry y Daphne se besaban. "Lily no crees que ya es mucho tiempo" Dijo Isabelle algo preocupado. Lily solo murmuro algo para luego dirigirse a Isabelle "Si creo que ya ambos se dieron cuenta y se inició el lazo solo espero que puedan esperar hasta finalizarlo. Pero buen trabajo en juntarlos denme cinco." Astoria solo río mientras chocaba los cinco con Lily y las tres caminaban rumbo a la rueda para bajar a los chicos.

Una vez que estaban abajo Harry y Daphne estaban rojos mientras Lily parecía que estaba a punto de regañarlos. "Que voy a hacer con ustedes dos los dej unos minutos solos y se terminan casi comiendo en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna que suerte que la repararon sino, no quiero ni pensarlo."

"Por el otro lado me da mucho gusto que porfin estén juntos muéstrenme sus marcas." Harry y Daphne estaban confundidos, cuando Lily se empezó a reír seguido de Isabelle y de Astoria. "Lo planearon verdad" Dijo Harry algo molesto.

Lily asintió "Si cariño lo planeamos sabíamos desde que eran bebés que eran almas gemelas solo debíamos buscar una forma de unirlos. Daphne vio a su madre la cual solo asintió. Ambos adolescente mostraron su marca que dejó sin aire a Lily "Creo que complicamos las cosas será mejor que regresemos a él Nido.

De regreso Harry y Daphne iban abrazados. "Daphne donde nos deja esto" le pregunto Harry. "Es obvio tontito somos novio y novia aunque lo seremos oficialmente hasta que me lo preguntes como se debe." Harry se paró enfrente de ella y la vio a los ojos "Daphne Greengrass quieres ser mi novia."

"Pensé que ya lo era bobo" río Daphne antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso.

 **N/A: Este fue mi primer intento de smut entre Lily e Isabelle así que tal vez no sea lo mejor espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar.**

 **La relación de Harry y Daphne tal vez parezca algo forzado pero fue la mejor manera de juntarlos a todos.**

 **Aclaraciones: Padma y Susan son más que amigas y querían aplicar lo mismo que Lily e Isabelle.**

 **Daphne enamorada es romántica y cariñosa.**

 **Hermione es algo más de mente abierta y le gusta explorar su sexualidad y experimentar más.**


	10. Almas Gemelas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Almas Gemelas**

Hermione estaba molesta, había sido interrumpida en su tiempo a solas que solía ser después de que cenara con sus padres que llegaban de su clínica odontológica y de que saliera de tomar una ducha. Antes de entrar a su tercer año en Hogwarts había experimentado algunas necesidades que su madre le había explicado que venían con la adolescencia y que eran completamente normal para su edad.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts con él exceso de clases que había tomado se había sentido muy presionada todo el tiempo y un día descubrió mientras se daba una ducha por la noche que podía liberar algo de estrés y tensión si jugaba con ella misma. Así que pronto se volvió un hábito para relajarse después de cenar, hacer tarea, estudiar y darse una ducha se recostaba en su cama cerraba las cortinas de su cama y colocaba un hechizo silenciador y empezaba con uno de sus pechos primero para luego con su otra mano bajar hasta su ropa interior introduciendo uno o dos dedos para estimularse.

A veces lo hacía mientras veía a Lavender y Parvarti cambiarse creyendo que ella estaba dormida, una vez lo hizo pensando en Ron pero no le generó nada hasta su fantasía donde dominaba a Malfoy le daba más placer. Pero la fantasía que más le daba placer era ella y Harry besándose en su lugar favorito en la biblioteca. Y justo cuando la fantasía de Harry empezaba a llevar su mano debajo de su camisa su muñeca empezó a arder. Sacándola de su fantasía y del humor para continuar.

Hermione vio molesta su muñeca y se asustó al ver el hexágono marcado en su piel como un tatuaje. Hermione se asustó ante la repentina idea de cómo reaccionarían sus padres al ver esa marca y que pensaran que era un tatuaje que se había hecho mientras no estaban en casa. Rápidamente se levantó al baño para poder ver si lo podía limpiar sin tener mucho éxito.

Hermione se puso a analizar la marca que le había aparecido en su muñeca era un hexágono normal divido en seis partes diferentes solo que una estaba pintada de color blanco mientras que las demás eran transparentes dejando ver su piel como si fuera parte de algo.

Lamentablemente tendría que esperar para cuando volvieran a Hogwarts para poder investigar acerca del tema. Hermione se acosto de nuevo en su cama pensando si debería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo o quedarse dormida. Estaba moviendo su mano de nuevo hacia su ropa interior cuando una persona le vino a la mente Daphne.

Hermione no solía pensar en ella y menos cuando estaba de ese humor pero el haber pensado en Daphne le dio una idea tal vez ella la podía ayudar. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y le escribió una carta donde le explicaba lo que había sucedido omitiendo algunos detalles e hizo un dibujo de la marca para que pudiera ayudarla. Hermione aún recordaba cómo había conocido a Daphne y lo bien que se habían llevado.

 _Flashback_

 _Hermione estaba en la biblioteca buscando la razón por la cual los alumnos seguían siendo petrificados cuando de momento alguien dejó un libro junto a ella. Hermione se volteó para ver quien le había dejado el libro solo para ver a una chica rubia que le sonreía para luego alejarse. Hermione no la identificó hasta cuando despertó después de estar petrificada._

 _En cierto modo Hermione le debía la vida si no hubiera sido por ella Hermione no hubiera encontrado la información acerca del Basilisco a tiempo ni se le hubiera ocurrido la idea del espejo para no morir con su mirada. Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerle ese año, al siguiente año Hermione la volvió a encontrar en clase de Runas Antiguas y descubrió que era una Slytherin pero que era muy diferente a todos los demás._

 _Daphne era amable con ella y trabajaban muy bien juntas, Daphne también se dio cuenta pronto que algo no estaba bien con el horario de Hermione y un día la descubrió mientras regresaba en el tiempo, Daphne le prometió guardad el secreto sin pedirle nada a cambio._

 _Cuando Harry se peleó con Hermione por el asunto de la escoba, Daphne consoló a Hermione y la hizo ver lo mucho que Harry estaba influenciado por Ron. Haciendo que al mismo tiempo Hermione se diera cuenta de cómo Ron influenciaba demasiado las amistades de Harry y limitaba su potencial. Al final del año ambas prometieron escribirse para mantenerse en comunicación._

 _Solo había dos cosas que no le agradaban a Hermione sobre Daphne su rivalidad académica con ella y el interés que tenía en Harry y no era la clase de interés de quererle hacer algo malo si no de que parecía gustarle Harry por cómo a veces se lo quedaba viendo sin que Harry se diera cuenta solo esperaba que Harry la dejara de ver como una hermana._

 _Fin Flashback_

Pronto termino ambas cartas y decido enviarlas al día siguiente desde el callejón Diagon ya que no tenía una lechuza propia. Adoraba a su gato pero lamentablemente él no podía llevar cartas a sus amigos. Hermione se volvió a acostar en su cama con la idea de dormirse definitivamente pero después de unos minutos dando vueltas sentía que no iba a poder.

Así que decido terminar lo que había pensado y por primera vez metió en su fantasías a Daphne que sorprendentemente la excito y al combinarlo con su fantasía con Harry se volvió más intenso. Pronto se estaba imaginando a los tres en la biblioteca Harry besándola mientras que Daphne estaba por atrás dejándole chupetones en el cuello y jugando con uno de sus pechos. Esa noche Hermione no tuvo solo un orgasmo como de costumbre si no tres cayendo dormida con el último pero con el mismo sueño Harry, Daphne y ella juntos.

En el Nido de Dragones específicamente en el ala de la familia Patil, Susan y Padma se estaban besando. Esto último había dejado sorprendida a Padma. Susan y ella siempre habían sido muy buenas amigas y eran casi igual de cercanas como lo era con Parvarti a ambas les contaba sus planes y sus secretos.

La única diferencia era que a Parvarti no le contaba todo porque sabía que a veces no se podía guardar un secreto para ella misma, mientras que Susan le podías contar lo que fuera y se lo llevaría a la tumba si se lo pedías. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts las tres solían jugar juntas todos los días era una ventaja que habían tenido junto con Ian, Natalie, Tracy y Neville.

Pansy lamentablemente tenía un papel que cubrir y no siempre podía estar con ellos, Daphne y Astoria estaban enceradas en casa, Luna de vez en cuando los visitaba sobre todo cuando su padre viajaba y no sabían nada de Harry.

Susan siempre había tenido desde pequeñas una fascinación con Padma y siempre se les podía ver juntas jugando cualquier juego, si estaban jugando escondidas ambas se escondían juntas. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts ambas esperaban estar en la misma casa pero Susan era demasiado fiel y leal a Padma sin darse ella misma cuenta por lo que terminó en Hufflepuff mientras que Padma fue enviada a Ravenclaw.

Una vez separadas empezaron a pasar menos tiempo juntas cosas que tenia triste a ambas sobre todo a Susan que extrañaba mucho a Padma. Aún así siempre que tenía oportunidad estudiaban juntas, hacían la tarea juntas o bajaban a cenar en secreto a la cocina y convivían con los Elfos domésticos del castillo. Cuando por fin pudieron ir a Hogsmead ambas siempre iban juntas y visitaban todas las tiendas el Honeydukes donde compraban bastante dulces para ambas y Zonkos para alguna broma ocasional.

Susan estaba agradecida de no haber pasado por el Boggart en clase de defensa ya que hubiera mostrado que su peor miedo era ver a Padma con alguno chico besándose y disfrutándolo, a la vez que la miraba y decía que jamaras se enamoraría de ella.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, alguna vez había encontrado en su biblioteca familiar un libro de almas gemelas y se enamoró rápidamente de la idea de que Padma y ella eran probablemente almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas solo necesitaba un beso y si aparecía la misma marca significaba que lo eran.

Cuando Padma le contó su idea para tener una cita con Harry porque le gustaba, se le rompió el corazón a Susan y al mismo tiempo su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad pronto Padma tendría un novio con el cual pasaría más tiempo y le demostraría que no sentía nada por ella. Odio a Harry en ese momento por tener la atención de Padma.

Pero al parecer Harry era algo ingenuo cuando se refería a chicas y parecía que no veía a Padma de una manera sentimental si no como una muy buena amiga. Y aunque eso la relajó un poco los planes de Padma para seducir a Harry le preocupaban más. Padma estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas desde besarlo ella misma, invitarlo a nadar pero sin usar un traje de baño entre otras cosas.

Padma le iba a contar otro de sus planes descabellados cuando ambas sintieron un ardor en la muñeca y la misma marca apareció en el mismo sitio la única diferencia era él área coloreada y el color que esta tenía. Y antes de que algo más pudiera pasar Susan se lanzó a besar a Padma. La cual no esperaba el beso, pero al sentir los suaves y dulces besos de Susan le correspondió. Pronto ambas estaban compitiendo por quien dominaba a quien.

Susan ganó finalmente al quedar sobre Padma la cual sonrió y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Susan. "Creo que te tardaste querida." Le dijo Padma aún sonriendo mientras la acercaba para besarla de nuevo. Susan tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. "Sabias que me gustabas" Le pregunto aún mirándola a los ojos y desviando de vez en cuando sus ojos a los pechos de Padma. "Hey mis ojos están aquí arriba querida y si lo sabía se notaba en tus abrazos, en todos tus regalos y en todos los pequeños detalles que hacías por mi. Y antes de que te enojes conmigo, no salí con Harry para que te pusieras celosa lo hice para que podamos estar juntas en público." Susan la vio confundida.

"Sabes que es mal visto en la sociedad mágica si dos mujeres salen a excepción si son las esposas de un mismo mago. Pues adivina que Harry puede tener dos esposas mi plan es simple seducirlo compartirle mi idea y esperar a que aceptara así podríamos estar juntas y demostrar nuestro amor en público." Le dijo para luego besarla de nuevo. "Eres brillante lo sabes" Le dijo Susan al separarse de Padma. "Si lo se." Le dijo riendo pero ahora que una marca de almas gemelas apareció solo hay que buscar a la otra parte esperar que sea hombre y nuestros problemas están solucionados." Susan le sonrió para besarla de nuevo, sus besos se empezaron a volver cada vez más intensos, Susan se separó para levantarse y quitarse la player dejado a la vistas sus grandes pechos en un sostén con encaje de color negro.

Y justo cuando se estaba quitando el sostén la puerta se abrió y Parvarti entró al cuarto mirando al suelo ya que traía una bandeja con dulces y pastelitos por lo que intentaba no tropezarse. Padma y Susan no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de Parvarti hasta que oyeron su voz. "Chicas traje comida para nuestra noche de chicas." Para luego tirar la bandeja al ver a su hermana y a Susan en una situación comprometedora.

Amabas se levantaron rápido y mientras Susan se vestía de nuevo Padma le bloqueaba a Parvarti la salida ya que la conocía bien y si no la detenía de seguro le contaría a Lavender lo que había visto.

"No puede ser sabía que eran unidas pero no tanto." Dijo al ver que no tenía escapatoria. "Parvarti por favor no le cuentes a nadie por el momento tenemos un plan para estar juntas no lo eches a perder." Le dijo Padma a su hermana casi rogándole.

"Eso explica la visita de Harry en la mañana verdad hermanita." Padma solo asintió. "Así que estas compitiendo con Daphne por su amor, lástima que perdiste hermana los acabo de ver como iban camino a su ala e iban tomados de la mano." La mirada de Padma fue de decepción Harry era amable, lindo y buen material para un novio para ella y Susan.

"Ahora hermanita que me vas a dar a cambio para que no le cuente a nadie lo que acabo de ver." Tenía una sonrisa que Padma conocía muy bien. "Mamá, papa y el abuelo no dirán nada lo aceptarían crecieron aquí y son más liberales."

"Tal vez hermanita pero que pasaría en Hogwarts no podrían estar juntas si alguien lo llegase a saber." Padma vio furiosa a su hermana. "No te atreverías" Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente. La sonrisa de Parvarti aumentó y Padma supo que su hermana no estaba jugando. "Que es lo que quieres." Le pregunto finalmente, Parvarti se llevó el dedo índice a los labios e hizo como si estuviera pensando. "Mmmm que será. A ya se." Y antes de que Padma pudiera reaccionar Parvarti la beso para luego separarse. "No al parecer el incesto no es lo mío." Después se volteó y beso a Susan enfrente de su hermana para luego separarse de nuevo. "Párese ser que ser lesbiana tampoco es lo mío, gracias hermana me aclaraste mis dudas." Le dijo Parvarti a Padma para luego ir hacia la cama y sentarse.

"Así que porque no me cuentan par de tórtolas como es que se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamoradas la una de la otra y yo les cuento mis planes con Neville. Padma y Susan volvieron a la realidad y suspiraron para luego escombrar lo que Parvarti había dejado caer y llevarlo a la cama donde le contaron cómo había sucedido todo y donde ella les prometió no contar nada.

En Francia, en una hermosa mansión perteneciente a la familia Delacour. Fleur Delacour estaba haciendo una rabieta como jamás en su vida la había hecho, el que estuviera en su forma aviar lanzando bolas de fuego no mejoraba las cosas. Los Elfos domésticos tenían miedo de entrar por temor a ser quemados, su padre se había llevado a su hermana de paseo y aún no habían regresado. Mientras tanto su madre la veía desde una silla y la dejaba descargar su ira.

De todos modos si Fleur exageraba era la única persona que podía controlarla. Fleur tenía muchas emociones juntadas en ese momento, estaba furiosa, emocionada, enamorada, feliz, decepcionada, confundida y a la vez algo excitada y por lo menos una emoción no eran suya y todo había empezado cuando su cita se había vuelto un desastre.

Había conocido a ese lindo chico pelirrojo en Gringotts al parecer trabajaba para los duendes como un rompe maldiciones y estaba de visita en la sucursal de Paris por pedido de los duendes para luego irse a Inglaterra a visitar a su familia para el mundial del Quidditch.

Fleur no solía salir con chicos el ser una Veela tenía muchas desventajas entre ellas era atraer demasiado la atención de chicos y de una que otra chica. Además causaba que sus compañeras se volvieran celosas de ella y la excluyeran por temor de que sedujera a sus novios. Causando que no tuviera amigas ni amigos ya que los hombres solo se fijaban en su apariencia y se volvían tontos a su lado debido a su aura.

Pero este chico parecía inmune a su aura lo que realmente le atraía su atención y no parecía estar interesado en su físico lo cual lo volvía más interesante y una pareja ideal.

Veelas son criaturas de amor gran parte de su existencia se dedican a buscar a su pareja perfecta o mejor dicho su alma gemela y a diferencia de los magos que necesitan un juramento para identificar si son almas gemelas para las Veelas un simple beso señalaba si eran almas gemelas.

Y esta era su tercera cita con Bill antes de que partiera a Inglaterra y ella lo quería besar para asegurarse que fueran almas gemelas. Pero justo cuando se proponía a hacerlo su muñeca empezó a arder y un hexágono apareció y Fleur supo de inmediato que había sucedido y el que empezara a rejuvenecer a la edad de catorce años solo lo confirmó.

Fleur se despido de un confundido Bill para aparecer en la entrada de la mansión caminar hacia su habitación e iniciar su rabieta. Su madre entró cuando empezó a oler a quemado y tomó asiento esperando a que Fleur se tranquilizara.

Varios minutos después Fleur había sacado toda su ira y empezó a reparar su cuarto y a cambiarse ya que su vestido se había roto cuando cambió a su forma aviar. Una vez que todo estaba en orden se acosto en su campo vio su muñeca y suspiró al ver el hexágono. Su vida era más complicada ahora.

"Que sucede hija mía" Le pregunto su madre al ver su aspecto preocupado. Fleur le mostró su muñeca a su madre la cual se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa. Veelas sabían de magia de almas y cómo identificar almas gemelas y las marcas que aparecían. Si una Veela tenía un triángulo significaba que estaba unida a tres personas diferentes. Un cuadrado cuatro en el caso de Fleur era un Hexágono lo que significaba un lazo de seis.

Fleur al igual había cambiado su aspecto de edad ya que de seguro todos sus demás compañeros tenían aproximadamente esa edad. Además de que Fleur podía sentir lo que cada uno sentía en ese momento ya fuera ansiedad, miedo, felicidad o excitación al ser la Veela del grupo su naturaleza amplificaba el lazo que los unía aún cuando no estaba terminado.

"Mamá pensé que lo había encontrado era perfecto tal vez un poco mayor que yo pero no importaba me podía ver por quien era. Era todo lo que una Veela busca en una pareja y ahora aparece esto significando que mi amor está dividido en seis personas diferentes las cuales no se si pueda amar. Además cambié mi edad drásticamente y ahora no podré participar en el torneo." Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Fleur cariño tal vez parecía perfecto para ti, pero en realidad no lo era, las personas con las que compartes ahora son realmente perfectas para ti, te van a entender como ninguna otra persona y a la vez te van a amar por tu persona siempre. Ambas sabemos lo importante que almas gemelas son y que a menos que seas como nosotras las posibilidades de encontrar tu alma gemela son casi mínimas." Su madre se acercó a Fleur y la abrazo gesto que Fleur le devolvió sintiéndose más tranquila.

"Sobre el torneo no te preocupes solo tú aparecía cambio tu núcleo mágico, poder mágico y firma mágica seguirán siendo las mismas de antes no tendrás problemas al participar." Fleur asintió sabiendo que su madre tenía razón.

Una vez más tranquila Fleur sacó su varita y la posicionó sobre su marca para luego pronunciar el encantamiento que le permitía localizar a sus almas gemelas. Fleur solo pudo ver una casa en los suburbios de Londres las otras cuatro localizaciones tenían interferencia. Tal vez era porque estaba cansada lo intentaría mañana y al ir al mundial del Quidditch iría a buscar a esa persona. Esperaba encontrarlos rápido entre más separados estuvieran más débil se iba a sentir.

Mientras tanto en el Nido de Dragones, Lily, Isabelle, las hermanas Greengrass y Harry estaban en la terraza tomando el té discutiendo los eventos del día. Aún que Lily e Isabelle querían que sus hijos se dieran cuenta que estaban hecho el uno para el otro se habían excedido por mucho.

Cuando ambos habían nacido ellas habían hecho el encantamiento para ver si eran almas gemelas y había resultado que si lo eran. Lily había leído en el mismo libro que le había salvado la vida el hechizo y que si dos almas gemelas tenían hijos con una pareja diferente las probabilidades de que fueran almas gemelas eran del 90%. Si eran de un mismo padre eran del 50% y si era entre ellos era en caso de gemelos y solo tenía un 10%.

Cuando habían revisado esa vez ambos bebés tenían una marca diferente ellos tenían una violeta de ahí venía el segundo nombre de Daphne. Algo había cambiado desde esa vez causando que ahora fueran seis en total en vez de solo ellos dos. Y la única explicación que se le podía ocurrir a Lily era el ataque de Voldemort el hechizo que usó con Harry tuvo que haber tenido un efecto secundario o había una variable que no estaba viendo debía meditarlo, por ahora debía solucionar el pequeño problema que tenía enfrente de ella.

Harry y Daphne se habían vuelto muy unidos demasiado para unas cuantas horas de haber descubierto su lazo como si algo externo los estuviera juntando más de lo necesario. La actitud de Daphne se estaba volviendo un poco problemática no quería soltar a Harry y se mantenía abrazada a él todo tiempo, Harry estaba casi igual.

Debía de buscar es libro de nuevo para buscar la respuestas a muchas preguntas pero no podía separar a ambos porque no sabía el estado de su lazo y temía que si los separaba aumentara la necesidad de estar juntos mucho más y lo convirtiera en lujuria y ambos terminarían teniendo relaciones más rápido. Pero si los dejaba juntos había la misma posibilidad que pasara lo mismo además de que tenía que buscar a las demás partes para mantenerlos juntos. Y estudiar su lazo que ya de por sí uno de tres era extraño uno de seis era casi imposible.

Lily suspiró y vio a Isabelle la cual estaba seria viendo a Daphne. "Bien chicos ya que por el momento no tenemos idea de lo que esta pasando y no queremos arriesgar el lazo que tiene ambos van a tener que dormir juntos manteniendo contacto físico el más tiempo posible. Pero vamos a tener que poner algunas reglas.

1.Nada de sexo, el finalizar su lazo podría tener consecuencias graves para ustedes y sus demás almas gemelas además de que están algo jóvenes y no queremos ser abuelas. Tenemos que considerar a la vez como finalizar el lazo entre seis.

2.Sabemos que les va costar trabajo contenerse, pueden manosearse entre sí eso quieren, sexo oral está permitido pero hasta ahí.

3.Si van a hacer algo de eso será en su habitación afuera se controlan.

4.Las reglas van a contar para cada uno de ustedes y para mantenerlos entretenidos van a tener entrenamiento todos los días. "

Lily vio hacia Isabelle la cual asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo mientras que por su lazo le decía que era lo único que podían hacer por el momento. Lily volteó a ver a Harry y a Daphne que parecían estar más tranquilos sobre todo Daphne que se había separado un poco de Harry.

"Creo que es mejor que vayan a dormir será un largo día mañana para los tres." Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron de la terraza dejando a Lily e Isabelle solas. Isabelle se acercó a Lily que aún estaba pensativa. "Según recuerdo para finalizar el lazo es necesario un juramento no sexo." Dijo confundida, Lily se la quedó viendo sorprendida. "No sabía que ya querías ser abuela Izzy" Isabelle se puso roja "Solo espero que se comporten y que tu plan funcione." Dijo preocupada.

"Parece que su momento de lujuria ya pasó parecían algo preocupados de tener que dormir juntos. Es como si estuvieran sintiendo la lujuria y excitación de algún otro de sus almas gemelas, vamos a la biblioteca Izzy tenemos mucho que hacer hoy." Isabelle sonrió.

"La fantasía en la biblioteca hoy entonces. Iré por mi disfraz."

"Lamentablemente hoy no Izzy tenemos que resolver esto antes de que se nos salga de control y tengamos más problemas será otro día te lo prometo. A propósito donde está ese perro pulgiento aún tengo cuentas que cobrar con el."

Harry y Daphne mientras tanto estaban en la habitación de Harry ambos se encontraban sentados en su cama evitando mirarse el uno al otro. Astoria se había ido feliz a su cuarto el cual era solo para ella, ahora lo podía decorar como ella quería. Daphne y Harry por el otro lado se sentían incómodos por las reglas y libertades que les habían dado pero sobre todo por recordar lo que habían hecho para que sus madres les dijeran eso.

Todo había estado tan bien durante el regreso solo se habían estado abrazando y de momento sintieron bastante lujuria que los llevó a besos intensos y llevar sus manos a partes íntimas del otro. Y de momento había desaparecido por completo como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora tendrían que dormir juntos manteniendo contacto físico. Y ninguno sabía cómo hacer eso, estuvieran así durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Daphne se armó de valor se puso enfrente de Harry y se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto quedando en ropa interior color rojo y dorado enfrente de Harry. "Quédate en ropa interior igual Harry." El solo asintió mientras veía la perfecta figura de Daphne y sus firmes pechos y se quitó la ropa hasta solo quedar en bóxers.

Mientras tanto Daphne fue al armario que ahora compartía con Harry y noto que ahora era más grande y estaba dividido en dos partes un lado era de Harry y el otro de ella. Daphne fue al lado de Harry y sacó una playera para luego regresar con Harry.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Daphne se quitó el sostén y lo tiró al suelo dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Harry cerró los ojos intentando darle privacidad gesto que Daphne admiró. "Harry abre los ojos quiero que los veas, somos almas gemelas y eso significa que estaremos junto para toda la vida y que dentro de uno años nos casaremos. No debes de tener pena de los pechos de una de tus futuras esposas o si."

Harry abrió los ojos y vio los redondos, firmes pechos de Daphne. Daphne tomó su mano para luego llevarla a uno de sus pechos. "Harry estos son tuyos nadie más va a verlos a excepción de ti y nuestras demás almas gemelas entiendes, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y Daphne sonrió. "Los podrás tocar siempre y cuando estemos en nuestra habitación al igual que esto" Le dijo señalado su trasero. "Pero esto está prohibido por ahora entiendes." Le dijo señalando su intimidad. "Y yo a la vez respetaré a tu amigo ahí abajo pero ese trasero tuyo es todo mío entiendes." Harry solo podía asentir y Daphne sonrió al saber que lo tenía controlado. Se puso la camisa que le quedaba grande y le cubría parte de su trasero, luego tomó la mano de Harry y lo guió a la cama, una vez acostados ambos apagaron las luces.

Daphne tomó una de las manos de Harry y la pasó por debajo de ella para que la abrazara luego tomó la otra y la guió debajo de su camisa hacia sus pechos y la dejó. "Recuerda lo que te dije y no despertaras con tu amigo congelado." Daphne sintió como asentía y la abrazaba por atrás con firmeza mientras una de sus manos masajeaba sus pechos, esa noche ambos durmieron tranquilamente y Daphne durmió sintiéndose segura una parte de sí le decía que Harry no intentaría nada.

 **N/A: Espero que el capítulo haya aclarado algunas dudas.**

 **Y estoy pensado en aumentarles la edad en la historia haciendo que iniciaran Hogwarts con la edad de trece. Así los personajes tendrían un mejor desarrollo que les parece la idea. La verdad el único cambio sería en la edad a la que cambiaría Fleur. Que piensan acerca de esta idea espero su opinión.**

 **Por si surgen dudas Fleur sirve como conducto entre los seis, al sentir la lujuria de Hermione la pasó a los demás pero se intensificó debido a la furia que sentía en ese momento causando el momento intenso de Padma y Susan y la pasión de Harry y Daphne. Fleur no tiene el control total de ese poder no hasta que el lazo se finalice.**

 **Hice una pequeña corrección en el capítulo anterior para que tuviera sentido en este capítulo.**


	11. Días de entrenamiento y planificaciones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Nota importante todos van a tener dieciséis años casi cumplir diecisiete excepto Hermione que va por los dieciocho y Fleur que tiene veinte pero por el lazo será rejuvenecida a diecisiete años. Inician Hogwarts a la edad de trece. En los próximos días iré corrigiendo las fechas en los demás capítulos.**

 **Días de entrenamiento y de planificaciónes**

Daphne despertó al día siguiente sintiendo como una mano apretaba su pecho derecho mientras tenía los pezones duros. Estaba a punto de hechizar a la persona que la estaba tocando cuando recordó que era Harry y que ella le había dado permiso de hacerlo.

Aún no creía todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior Harry y ella besándose en la rueda de la fortuna como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Sus abrazo en el barco de regreso. Esa sensación de lujuria que los llevó a momentos realmente intensos. Las reglas de Lily aún no podía creer las libertades que les había dado pero aún no estaba lista para muchas de ellas y por la cara de Harry parecía que él tampoco.

El momento incomodo de ambos en la cama que había terminado cuando ella se había desnudado frente a él y establecido sus límites aún no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho en ese momento pero no lo lamentaba. Tal vez tomar una ducha con el no sería tan mala idea y provocarlo sería muy divertido.

De pronto sintió como Harry se movía y al mismo tiempo como la abrazaba más fuerte y la atraía hacia el, Daphne sonrió si su vida iba a ser así, despertar junto a su alma gemela todos los días no tenía inconveniente alguno aunque aún estaba la duda de quienes más estaban involucrados pero eso podía esperar por el momento disfrutaría de Harry para ella misma.

Daphne se volteó para tener a Harry de enfrente y lo vio completamente dormido y en total tranquilidad, sonrió y le dio un tierno beso para luego entrelazar sus piernas y abrazarlo, para luego continuar durmiendo. Se despertó cuando sintió movimiento de Harry el cual parecía algo confundido y temeroso. "Tranquilízate Harry recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer." Harry pareció pensar por un momento para luego tranquilizarse haciendo que Daphne soltara una pequeña risa.

"Que hora es." Le pregunto mientras le daba un beso.

"Las diez de la mañana creo" Le dijo bostezando, Daphne sonrió para levantarse y agarrarlo de la mano. "Es tarde y de seguro nos esperan será mejor tomar una ducha juntos." Harry abrió los ojos y sintió a su amigo despertar. "Daphne lo noto y sonrió. "Eso sí no Harry me podrás ver desnuda, enjabonar gran parte de mi cuerpo y yo haré lo mismo contigo pero cada uno se va hacer cargo de su intimidad entendido." Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y Daphne sonrió al saber el poder que ejercía sobre el.

Una vez en el baño Daphne cerró ambas puertas para luego decidir si usar la ducha o la piscina, por el tiempo decidió usar la ducha en otra ocasión usarían la piscina. Arrastró a Harry a la ducha donde se desvistió completamente para él y se metió haciéndole señas de que se metiera, Harry le hizo caso y se metió con ella.

Dentro el agua caliente empezó a caer sobre ellos, Daphne dejó que Harry le enjabonara el cabello y ella hizo lo mismo con el. Y no podía evitar notar como su pequeño amigo estaba completamente despierto Harry se estaba esforzando por mantenerse calmado tal vez debía de recompensarlo un poco después de todo Lily les dejaba tener sexo oral.

Daphne sonrió para sí misma para acercarse a Harry y besarlo apretando sus pechos en contra de su cuerpo. Harry le devolvió el beso y la agarró por la cintura manteniéndola cerca. "Es hora de que me enjabones Harry y si lo haces bien te daré un premio". "De acuerdo Daphne." Harry tomó el estropajo y el jabón para luego pasarlo delicadamente por el cuerpo de Daphne cuando llegó a sus pechos se tomó un tiempo extra de tiempo en ellos enjabonado los haciendo que Daphne soltara uno que otro gemido. Pronto pasó a las demás partes del cuerpo de Daphne dejando aún lado su intimidad. "Creo que te ganaste ese premio Harry, vamos a cambiar las reglas me vas a poder tocar ahí abajo y hacer sexo oral pero nada de penetración y yo haré lo mismo con tu amigo. De acuerdo."

"Completamente de acuerdo." Contestó y su miembro solo se endureció pensando en lo que Daphne le haría y lo que podía hacerle a Daphne. "Buen chico pero es mi turno de enjabonarte y después tendrás tu premio. Daphne empezó a enjabonarlo pero se detuvo por un momento al notar varias cicatrices en la espalda de Harry las cuales parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí. Después de todo lo que había oído en los últimos días sabía que Harry había vivido con su familia Muggel. Pero jamás imagino que hubiera sido golpeado por ellos quería preguntarle pero sabía que eso mataría el momento y decidió preguntarle en la noche.

Igual que Harry se tomó su tiempo enjabonándolo y cuando llegó a su miembro le dio unas cuantas jalones haciendo manteniéndolo duro y grande. "Si que está duro y bastante grande espero que disfrutes esto Harry." Daphne se agacho quedando al nivel del miembro de Harry para luego introducirlo en su boca haciéndole sexo oral.

Al principio fue algo brusco pero Daphne aprendió rápido y cada vez era mejor. La presión se fue acumulando cada vez más hasta que Harry ya no podía aguantar y lo soltó todo en la boca de Daphne que se levantó y tragó fuertemente. "Sabe diferente a lo que llegue a pensar, espero me devuelvas el favor en la noche Harry mientras tanto terminemos de bañarnos." Ambos adolescentes se continuaron bañando y Daphne solía provocar a Harry un poco más tirando el jabón para luego recogerlo mostrándole el trasero.

Ambos salieron de la ducha unos minutos después Harry con algo de tensión liberada mientras que Daphne se esperaría a la noche y la comodidad de la cama de ambos. Los dos salieron al cuarto y donde Daphne seleccionó la ropa para ambos. Mientras se vestían Harry no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que le gustaba el color dorado y rojo a Daphne sobre todo en su ropa interior pero el vestido por el que se había decidido ese día le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era verde oscuro con plateado.

Una vez listos salieron rumbo al comedor donde encontraron a Lily e Isabelle tomando café y con varias ojeras. "Donde está Astoria mamá" pregunto Daphne al sentarse en el lugar que Harry le había ofrecido. "No sabemos apenas llegamos nosotras estuvimos toda la noche buscando un libro en la biblioteca para resolver el predicamento en el que estamos metidos. Dijo Lily mientras sacaba un libro grande y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. "Pero lo encontramos y tenemos la mitad de nuestras dudas contestadas." Lily tomó otro gran sobró de café antes de continuar.

"Parece ser que una de sus almas gemelas es una Veela, el libro en sí fue escrito por una Veela son los únicos seres que pueden ver la magia de almas y entenderla ya que son criaturas de amor. Según el libro Veelas sirven como el conducto principal si es un lazo mayor a dos personas, en su caso al ser en total seis van a sentir las emociones de las otras cuatro."

Lily e Isabelle les explicaron todo lo que habían encontrado en el libro peor que aún no sabían porque había aparecido tantas de momento si solo eran ambos. Cuando de repente sonó un timbre y una luz se encendió atrás de Lily la cual se volteó a ver sorprendida para pararse y caminar hacia una caja. "Que raro porque recibimos correo tan temprano no ha pasado más de una semana y dudo que se hayan dado cuenta que Harry desapareció." Lily abrió la caja para sacar dos cartas. "Una dirigida para Daphne y la otra para Harry de la misma persona Hermione Granger." Ambos la miraron con sorpresa porque les escribiría Hermione.

Lily les entregó las cartas y ambos las abrieron para leer el contenido. "Bueno por lo menos encontramos a otra de nuestras almas gemelas, al parecer durante la noche de ayer la misma marca apareció en la muñeca de Hermione." Dijo Harry. "Conmigo es lo mismo y me pregunta si se algo acerca de eso y si es normal."

Lily se sentó de nuevo en su lugar para luego dirigirse a los chicos. "Creo que sería mejor que Harry le escribiera, no le digas nada acerca de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días solo que necesitan verse para hablar sobre ese tema. Y sobre otros temas importantes que iras dentro de tres días y pídele su dirección." Harry asintió y estaba a punto de pararse cuando fue detenido por su madre. "Aún no hemos terminado Harry, alguno de los dos quiere explicarme lo qué pasó hoy en la ducha."

Harry y Daphne se quedaron congelados al oír la pregunta de parte de Lily. "Creyeron que no sabría qué pasó verdad." Dijo sería, ambos solo agacharon la cabeza. "Les di algunas libertades lo aceptó pero no esperaba que se aprovecharan tan rápido de ellas." Lily suspiró no pensó que ambos actuaran tan rápido y todavía tenía que lidiar con el asunto en el ala Patil. Que bueno que solo ella tenía acceso completo del castillo si no ya tendría un escándalo en la fortaleza.

"Se que no los voy a poder detener de las cosas que hagan y que ambos ya tiene casi diecisiete años y después de haber releído el libro no encontramos ningún problema si deciden tener relaciones pero la forma para finalizarlo se las diremos cuando estén todas sus partes reunidas mientras tanto Daphne toma estas." Lily le hizo señas a Isabelle que algo de mala gana sacó una caja con varios frascos. "Sabes lo que son hija pero confío en que aún no los tengas que usar." Daphne tomó sorprendida la caja no pensó que su madre ni que Lily les fueran a dar toda la libertad.

"Confiamos en ustedes y en ti Daphne de que las tomes. Si necesitas más te las daremos aún así si van a tener relaciones manténgalo en su cuarto para ustedes, no queremos encontrarlos por el ala en situaciones incómodas para todos. Lo mismo equivale para ti Astoria cuando tengas novio y si llega venir aquí." Astoria escupió agua para luego mirar a su madre horrorizada y chillar. "Mamá".

Daphne solo pudo asentir completamente roja y abrazo la caja. "Los veremos para la cena queridos Isabelle y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar con las demás familias. Porque no disfrutan de la piscina." Los tres adolescente asintieron mientras que Isabelle y Lily se levantaban para irse, Lily abrazo a su hijo antes de salir.

Los tres se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que Daphne tomó la mano de Harry y le hizo señas de que la siguiera, ambos se levantaron y salieron del comedor dejando a Astoria sola que salió en búsqueda de Luna para pasar el tiempo.

Ambos adolescentes caminaron en dirección a su habitación, una vez dentro Daphne se sentó en la cama viendo la caja y sumida en sus pensamientos. "Quieres hablar" oyó la voz de Harry algo lejana pero asintió. "Que sucede Daphne, que es lo que tiene los frascos en la caja." Le pregunto preocupado.

"Son pociones anticonceptivas Harry una dosis cada semana para evitar que me embarace de ti." Dijo sacando uno de los pequeños frascos y viendo la sustancia líquida dentro de él.

"Que tiene de malo." Pregunto confundido. Daphne suspiró y colocó el frasco en su lugar para luego cerrar la caja. "Harry como te sentiste hoy cuando dormimos juntos abrazados" Le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos. "Fue algo que jamás había sentido me hizo sentir amado y querido por alguien. Algo parecido a cuando mamá me abraza y me demuestra su cariño solo que contigo es más fuerte." Daphne sonrió ante la declaración de Harry.

"Me haces sentir lo mismo Harry además me haces sentir protegida y que siempre estarás ahí para mi." Daphne le dio un tierno beso a Harry el cual él le correspondió. "Y lo de hoy en la mañana" Le pregunto ella, Harry se puso rojo pero la siguió viendo. "Disfrute cada momento, no por el hecho de de poder verte desnuda, sino también el poder sentirte conocer cada parte de ti y ver lo cerca que podíamos estar el uno al otro. El que hayas hecho lo otro fue algo que no esperaba pero que igual disfrute."

"Eso lo hice porque quería hacerlo Harry me estabas demostrando lo mucho que te estabas controlando para disfrutar el momento a un nivel romántico y algo erotico. Pero aún no estoy lista para lo demás, si quiero perder mi virginidad contigo pero quiero que sea especial y que seamos solo los dos pero vas a tener que esperar." Harry asintió y Daphne vio que en su cara no se mostraba decepción si no comprensión y supo que Harry la esperaría y lo haría especial para ella.

Daphne lo abrazo para luego besarlo, cuando se separaron se levantó y fue a guardar la caja con las pociones. "Me ayudas con mi traje de baño Harry" Le dijo mientras dejaba caer su vestido, Harry se levantó y la siguió al armario donde Daphne estaba buscando un bikini pronto encontró su favorito. Uno rojo con detalles dorados y en su pecho derecho tenía el diseño de una snitch.

Daphne se quitó la ropa interior enfrente de Harry sensualmente para luego ponerse el bikini de una misma forma. "Creo que es tu turno Harry." Harry se cambio algo más rápido pero veía como Daphne aún se ponía el mismo vestido y luego tomaba unas toallas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron con rumbo a la piscina común, la cual parecía más un parque acuático que otra cosa debido a los toboganes que tenía. Pronto oyeron un par de risas que venían de uno de los toboganes de donde salieron Astoria y una chica de cabello rubio que Harry parecía haber visto en Hogwarts.

Daphne se acercó a las sillas de la alberca para dejar las toallas y quitarse el vestido. Una vez que quedó solo en su bikini se lanzó al agua con gracia para luego surgir y hacerle señas a Harry que fuera hacia ella el solo se puso nervioso se quedó en traje de baño pero solo se quedó sentado en la orilla.

Daphne se acercó a él preocupada por su comportamiento. "Que sucede Harry porque no entras el agua no está fría." Harry suspiró. "No se nadar Daphne nunca me enseñaron ni flotar se." Daphne lo miro incrédula para luego sonreír.

"Entonces yo te enseñaré." Con eso jalo a Harry hacia dentro y mientras él se hundía ella lo sacó a la superficie del agua para abrazarlo y empezar a enseñarle a flotar en el agua.

En la sala de juntas todos ya estaban reunidos para organizar sus movimientos y ver que harían con los chicos durante las vacaciones ya que no los podían dejar flojeando todo el tiempo. Lily estaba en la silla principal y veía por medio de una pantalla lo que Harry y Daphne estaban haciendo y sonrió al ver como Daphne le enseñaba a Harry a nadar y lo recompensaba dándole un beso cuando lo hacía bien. Isabelle se había molestado con ella por su decisión y no la culpaba pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Pero le prometió compensarse lo en la noche y conociendo a Isabelle se aprovecharía bastante.

Con todos presentes empezaron la junta. "Bien tenemos que decidir cuáles serán nuestros próximos movimientos. Cuando es la próxima reunión de Wizagemot." Pregunto a la redonda. "Es el 1 de julio una semana antes de la final de Quidditch después de eso la siguiente es el primero de Septiembre después de que el tren de Hogwarts salga rumbo al colegio."

Lily miro su anillo de Slytherin y sonrió se acaba de acordar de algo que sería una excelente idea. "Lady Mc Netic necesitó una nueva vestimenta y una máscara que no deje mi voz ser reconocida ni tampoco mi cara el 1 de Julio Lady Slytherin va a ser su debut." En su cara se formó una sonrisa maliciosa. "Disculpe Lady Potter pero a que se refiere." Lily se recargó en su asiento viendo a su alrededor.

"Digamos que obtuve el título de Slytherin hace muchos años, es más soy la descendiente directa de la línea. Voldemort puede decirse descendiente de los Gaunt quienes se creen los herederos pero en realidad ellos nunca lo fueron. La línea de Slytherin se pasa de madre a hija fue el último acto de desafío de Slytherin antes de morir.

La cara de todos esos Mortifagos que van a poner al ver que su amo nunca tuvo el título de Slytherin va a ser inolvidable y la cara de Dumbeldore que pondrá cuando tome legalmente la custodia de Harry como Lady Slytherin va a ser mejor." Dijo Lily mientras se reía, todos pronto fueron entendiendo su plan y se rieron por igual.

Una vez que se habían calmado de nuevo siguieron. "Bien la documentación no será complicada Los duende nos ayudarán con eso. El que hayan sellado el testamento de James y mío ayudara bastante, aunque en él se especificaba el juramento de Sirius e Isabelle como padrinos y si ambos estaban indispuestos por alguna razón para cumplir su deber la custodia iría con la persona que sería asignada en mi testamento personal el cual vamos a cambiar un poco.

Una vez que "legalmente" tenga la custodia podré ejercer el derecho de representar a la familia Potter en el Wizagemot fueron idiotas al no quitar el asiento de la familia y ahora tendré no solo los votos de los Potter si no que también los de Slytherin. Con ambos votos serán suficientes para ir destrozando su sistema corrupto desde adentro y si no funciona podemos usar la opción alternativa." Todos asintieron sabían cual era la opción alternativa y esperaban no tener que usarla.

"En otras noticias mi hijo Harry encontró su alma gemela en Daphne Greengrass solo que tenemos un inconveniente, parece ser que nuestra querida Daphne no es la única con quien va a compartir el lazo parece ser que serán seis contando a Harry. Ya encontramos a otra parte su nombre es Hermione Granger la mayoría la conoce como la mejor amiga de Harry dentro de unos días iremos por ella junto con su familia para que pasen las vacaciones aquí." Todos asintieron.

"Lady Potter alguna idea de cómo identificar a las demás almas gemelas. Pregunto Amelia Bones desde su lugar. "Daphne, Hermione y Harry comparten un mismo símbolo en su muñeca es un hexágono estén atentos con sus informantes y familiares por si han visto algo." Todos asintieron.

"Como saben Hermione es una nacida Muggel y la más cercana a Harry por lo que es la candidata más probable a tener el título de Lady Potter en un futuro. Mientras que Daphne tendrá el título de Lady Pervell, si las demás partes son mujeres veremos cómo arreglar sus títulos en sus respectivos momentos. Yo misma evaluaré a Hermione y la entrenaré para que tome el manto de Lady Potter. Si tengo una hija ella tomará el título de Lady Slytherin, pero si tengo un hijo lo más probable es que se extingue la línea." Se oyeron murmullos pero cada miembro aceptó.

"Ahora respectos a nuestros hijos alguien tiene alguna idea útil para que hacer con ellos durante todo el verano. Que no solo sea tareas o entrenamiento." Varias manos se levantaron y cada uno le fue dando ideas diferente a Lily la cual las iba anotando una vez que todos participaron decidieron hacer un horario para cada chico dependiendo sus fortalezas y debilidades para que dentro de una semana iniciaran sus actividades.

En la alberca Daphne y Harry estaban jugando peleas con Neville y Parvarti la cual había invitado a salir a Neville. Y al ver ambos en la alberca Parvarti había decido aprovechar la situación y ahora se encontraba sobre los hombros de Neville intentando derribar a Daphne.

Daphne vio de reojo como Tracy estaba en un intenso besuqueó con su novio al parecer se habían reconciliado, era obvio los dos parecían hecho el uno para el otro. Y Daphne estaba feliz de que su mejor amiga estuviera feliz. Pansy y Natalie estaban en la parte de afuere tomando el sol. El encuentro entre Pansy y Harry había sido incomodo pero si su madre confiaba en la familia de Pansy y Daphne lo hacía con ella estaba dispuesto a intentarlo solo esperaba que Hermione pudiera entender también.

Padma y Susan al parecer estaban ocupadas y no vendría les había dicho Parvarti. La cual después de unos minutos pudo derribar a Daphne que se llevó consigo a Harry. Cuando ambos salieron a la superficie Harry la beso y Daphne le correspondió. Padma y Neville supieron que hacían mal juego en ese momento y fueron a molestar a Tracy e Ian.

Nadie noto la repentina ausencia de Luna y Astoria, ambas chicas estaban escondidas a la vista de los demás y se estaban besando. No era la primera vez para ambas llevaban juntas cerca de medio año. Luna había adquirido una habilidad única cuando tenía nueve años pero aún alto precio, la muerte de su madre experimentando causó un efecto secundario en Luna, podía ver los lazos que unían a las personas.

Al entrar a Hogwarts veía las líneas que unían a las personas aún cuando estas no estuvieran conectadas. La más sorprendente era la de Harry Potter que parecía tener cinco diferentes líneas y la suya con tres. Desde pequeña Luna solo había tenido una amiga Ginny Weasley y al suceder el accidente pudo notar cómo había una línea entre ellas pero había otra línea.

Luna le contó acerca de lo que podía ver pero Ginny nunca le creyó siempre pensaba que era parte de su trauma por ver a su mamá morir. Todo cambio cuando entraron al colegio y Luna vio más de cerca la otra línea y se dio cuenta que llevaba a Astoria Greengrass. Su primer año fue malo sus compañeros le hacían bullying y Ginny se comportó muy rara.

Un día Astoria la encontró mientras estaba llorando en un salón vacío durante la noche sus compañeros la habían dejado fuera de la Torre de nuevo, desde el inicio Astoria fue amable con ella no la creía loca cuando le contaba acerca de sus criaturas y a diferencia de Ginny Astoria le creyó por completo cuando le contó de los lazos que veía. Su amistad creció durante todo el año y pronto Luna ya no se sentía sola sus compañeros aún se burlaban de ella pero Astoria siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Ambas regresaron a sus casas para navidad durante su segundo año, y se estuvieron mandando cartas durante todo ese tiempo cuando volvieron a estar juntas Luna le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero Astoria se movió sin querer a y ambas conectaron su labios. Ninguna de las dos noto el ligero brillo en ese momento pero Luna vio como el lazo entre ella y Astoria brillaba y parecía más fuerte.

Ninguna entendió en ese momento que había pasado pero el beso les había gustado y después de varios días de caricias y besos se volvieron novias, aunque lo mantenían escondidas y hoy por la tarde Astoria había llegado corriendo con Luna diciéndole que sabía lo que significaban los lazos que Luna veía y mientras Astoria le explicaba la historia de su hermana Luna se dio cuenta que Ginny era la otra parte de las tres.

Harry convivió con los demás chicos durante toda la tarde hasta que fue la hora de la cena donde cada uno volvió a su respectiva ala con sus familias. Ambos adolescentes iban camino al comedor cuando Astoria los alcanzó y los rebasó un poco dejando ver su cuello. Daphne le arregló el cabello escondiendo el chupeton que tenía marcado y pensando en hablar con ella.

La cena resultó ser más tranquila que el desayuno ya casi al final de la cena Isabelle se retiró excusándose de que le dolía un poco la cabeza y que vería a Lily en su cuarto.

Los cuatro terminaron de cenar para luego retirarse. Lily camino a su habitación una vez dentro colocó los hechizos silenciadores, al voltearse se encontró con un escenario que la hizo tragar saliva fuertemente. Isabelle estaba enfrente de ella con botas de tacón alto de cuero, medias negras, un corsé negro de cuero que elevaba sus pechos desnudos y no tenía nada en la parte inferior además llevaba un látigo pequeño.

"Alguien se ha portado muy mal y merece ser castigada." Dijo Isabelle acercándose lentamente. Lily sabía que solo usaban ese juego de rol cuando Isabelle se había molestado mucho con ella pero ella le hacía lo mismo si era al revés. "Si ama me porte muy mal y debo de ser castigada." Isabelle sonrió mientras Lily tragaba de nuevo saliva mañana despertaría algo adolorida.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Harry y Daphne, Harry se encontraba debajo de las sábanas besando la intimidad de Daphne. Apenas había vuelto y Daphne se había desnudado por completo y se había acostado en la cama seguida rápidamente por Harry. Daphne no sabía cómo era posible pero Harry era todo un experto con la lengua y cuando usaba su Parsel en ella la volvía loca. Habían pasado apenas cinco minutos cuando había tenido su primer orgasmo varios minutos después le fue acompañado por un segundo luego un tercero y finalmente un cuarto cuando Daphne lo detuvo Harry merecía un premio.

Por lo que lo volteó y fue el turno de ella de devolverle el favor varios minutos después Harry se venía en la boca de Daphne por segunda vez en el día. Daphne lo beso mientras se quedaba encima de él para luego abrazarlo y quedarse dormida sobre su pecho Harry la abrazo cariñosamente la vida con Daphne a su lado era muy buena.

Mientras que Harry y Daphne tenía su momento las demás chicas sufrían de excitación por el lazo que compartían Hermione fue la que más sufrió pero al mismo tiempo disfruto intentando varias cosas para calmar su lujuria. Padma y Susan estaban completamente dormidas habían estado ocupadas la una con la otra durante casi todo el día mientras que Fleur lo pudo controlar lo suficiente para no volverse loca por los celos al pensar que alguien más estaba disfrutando de su alma gemela mientras ella no estaba ahí, desventajas de ser una Veela eran demasiado posesivas.

 **El siguiente capítulo será la introducción de Hermione al dúo, Lily conocerá a Hermione y mas.**


	12. Princesa de Fuego

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Princesa de Fuego**

Hermione despertó algo adolorida por la noche anterior no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que estaba a punto de dormirse ya había jugado con ella misma y estaba satisfecha cuando una ola de lujurias la invadió por completo. Hermione se tuvo que masturbar más que en otras ocasiones teniendo cerca de cinco orgasmos. Ella los había disfrutado mucho pero se empezaba a preocupar.

Normalmente no lo hacía tanto y si lo hacía era por relajarse y porque disfrutaba la sensación casi nunca lo hacía por lujuria y mucho menos tantas veces al punto de quedar algo adolorida.

Ademas había soñabo como Harry le hacía el amor a Daphne y luego se lo hacía a ella primero delicado y después salvajemente. Hermione se movió un poco y noto que estaba desnuda y que sus sábanas estaban húmedas las limpiaría cuando estuviera sola.

Hermione se dirigió a la ducha para bañarse con agua fría y relajarse hubo un momento en que estaba segura que esa sensación están por volver pero desaprecio rápidamente. Cuando porfin bajo a desayunar se encontró con sus padres a punto de irse a su clínica se despidió de ellos para luego preparar su desayuno con calma.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana llevando una carta. Al ver que no era Hedwig supuso que la carta era de Daphne y se alegró al saber que a lo mejor tenía respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. La lechuza se quedó para esperar una respuesta y Hermione le sirvió un poco de agua.

Al ver la carta reconoció la escritura de Harry, su letra era terrible y a veces no se podía entender mientras que la de Daphne era delicada y hermosa. Abrió la carta preguntándose porque Harry no abría mandado a Hedwig ya que normalmente la manda a ella.

 _Querida Hermione_

 _En estos últimos días ha habido grandes cambios en mi vida, conocí a alguien importante para mis padres y que ellos nombraron mi madrina junto con Sirius, su nombre es Isabelle Greengrass y si es la mamá de Daphne Greengrass. Isabelle tomó la custodia que Sirius no pudo tomar debido a que sigue prófugo y me sacó de vivir con los Dursley y ahora vivo con ella y Daphne._

 _Apenas llevó cinco días conviviendo con Daphne pero estoy dando cuenta que ella será muy importante en mi vida al igual que tú y espero que ambas se puedan llevar bien. Daphne me ha hecho ver lo falsa y tóxica que es mi amistad con Ron pero lo maravilloso, honesta y leal que es tu amistad haciendo que me arrepienta más por lo qué pasó en Navidad te lo compensaré te lo prometo._

 _Sobre lo que nos preguntaste a Daphne y a mí sobre la marca si tenemos información, ambos la tenemos por igual. Isabelle al mismo tiempo nos dijo lo que significa ya que lo compartía con mi madre, pero es algo que ninguno de los dos quiere decirte por medio de una carta ambos decidimos visitarte el sábado e Isabelle espera que puedas aceptar su invitación para pasar el verano con nosotros y también la extiende a tus padres esperando que acepten._

 _Pasaremos las vacaciones en hogar de mi familia el cual te va a encantar._

 _Daphne te manda un abrazo y espera verte pronto al igual que yo._

 _Con cariño y amor_

 _Harry y Daphne para siempre tuyos._

 _P.D Los Lirios florecieron de nuevo._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta algo sorprendida y confundida por la carta de Harry. Había líneas confusas sobre todo las dos ultimas "Harry y Daphne para siempre tuyos" eso le daba a entender que Daphne le había ayudado a escribir la carta a Harry. Pero usualmente Harry se despedía con un "con cariño Harry" y no con "para siempre tuyos" era como si ambos la estaban incluyendo en algo más que una amistad.

Pero eso era absurdo Harry solo la veía como su mejor amiga a veces casi su hermana mientras que Daphne solo era su amiga. Bueno había veces en las que Daphne se la había quedado viendo fijamente y más cuando estaban solas estudiando en la biblioteca y estaba casi segura que Daphne la había querido besar un día pero se alejó al oír que venía gente y siguió su trabajo.

Hermione nunca había hablado de eso con ella además no sabía cual era la opinión de la sociedad mágica respecto a la relación entre dos chicas pero si era igual de absurda que en otras cosas estaba segura que no era buena. La otra parte que la había dejado confundida era la última línea "Los lirios florecieron de nuevo" a que se refería Harry, sabía que tenía que hacer jardinería mientras vivía con sus tíos pero jamás había hablado de lirios.

Cosas así eran las que irritaban a Hermione bastante el no poder resolver acertijos o secretos haciendo que su curiosidad la llevara a situaciones peligrosas. Hermione decidió responderle a Harry de inmediato avisándole que estaba de acuerdo con que vinieran y que hablaría con sus padres acerca de la invitación de la mamá de Daphne. Minutos después la lechuza salía volando a donde fuera que estuviera Harry.

Hermione suspiró para luego regresar a su cuarto a limpiar el caos que había dejado en la noche. Al terminar de limpiar se puso a hacer su tarea de transfiguración que era bastante. Pronto estaba completamente concentrada en su tarea por lo que no se dio cuenta lo rápido qué pasó el tiempo.

Hermione se estremeció al oír que la puerta se abría y dos voces entraban a la casa, pronto las reconoció y se relajó para continuar con su tarea minutos después su mamá tocó a la puerta para poder entrar. "Hermione querida podemos hablar un momento." Hermione asintió y su madre entró a su cuarto para sentarse en la cama de Hermione viéndola de enfrente. "Hermione puedes explicarme que fue lo que sucedió anoche nos dejaste algo preocupados a tu papá y a mi" Hermione se puso roja con la pregunta de su madre y se dio cuenta que había hecho mucho ruido en la noche.

"Recuerdas cuando hablamos de esas necesidades físicas y lo relajantes que pueden ser." Su mama asintió y Hermione intentó no verla a los ojos. "Durante este año estuve experimentando un poco y me di cuenta que si me masturbaba en la noche al siguiente día me sentía más relajada y podía pensar mejor, pronto se volvió un hábito y ahora todas las noches lo hago para relajarme pero anoche no se que me pasó ya lo había hecho y estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de pronto me entró la necesidad de hacerlo." Su Mamá suspiró y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

"Lo entiendo hija es natural que pase yo también lo hice algunas veces y se lo que te refieres. Pero hay alguna razón para que gritaras dos nombres en especifico, Harry lo conocemos, sabemos quien es y lo que significa para ti. Y da mucho sentido que pienses en él mientras los haces pero quien es Daphne." Le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

"Daphne es la única amiga que tengo aparte de Harry y de Ron la conozco desde mi segundo años en Hogwarts y nos volvimos buenas amigas. En estos últimos días he pensado mucho en ella y ha surgido en algunos sueños húmedos." Su mama asintió al por la respuesta de su hija era lo que más o menos había esperado. "Hija si eres lesbiana tienes el completo apoyo de tu papá y mío pero queremos que nos lo digas en persona y que no lo averigüemos por alguien más entendiste." Hermione sonrió y abrazo a su madre por lo comprensiva que solía ser respecto a algunos temas.

Hablando de Harry y Daphne parece que la mamá de Daphne es la madrina de Harry y el ahora vive con ellas. Vendrán el sábado a visitarme y a la vez hacerme una invitación a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y la mamá de Daphne también los está invitando a ambos a pasar las vacaciones.

La carta no decía a dónde iríamos pero Daphne me contó que su familia tiene algunas casas en Francia e Italia además de una isla privada que comparte con varias familias que están a favor de los Muggel. Además sería una buena oportunidad para que pudieran conocer más mi mundo." La mamá de Hermione se la quedó viendo por unos momentos "Esta bien Hermione con tal que seas feliz pero espero tener más detalles acerca de las vacaciones de parte de la mamá de tu amiga el sábado." Hermione sonrió para luego lanzarse sobre su madre y darle uno de sus famosos abrazos.

La noche continuó normal Hermione bajó a cenar donde su padre se enteró de los posibles planes para el verano y estaba de acuerdo con su mamá de que querían hablar con la mamá de Daphne primero antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Al terminar de cenar, se fue a bañar para luego hacer su rutina diaria por alguna razón esa noche no le vino la sensación de lujuria si no una más de amor y cariño.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que había esperado, Harry le había respondió el mismo día que estarían llegando cerca de la una de la tarde pero no especificó el modo en que llegarían. Hermione se encontraba ayudado a su mamá a preparar algunos bocadillos para ofrecerlos a sus invitados durante su estadía.

Por alguna razón estaba nervios y no entendía la razón, por una parte Harry conocería bien a sus padres y no solo de lejos, si no que también Daphne los iba a conocer y por alguna razón quería dejar una buena impresión ante ella.

Al terminar de preparar los Bocadillos se subió a arreglar rápidamente mientras su mamá terminaba los últimos detalles. Se dio una rápida ducha e intento peinar su pelo sin tener mucho éxito como siempre. Justo cuando termino de arreglarse vio por su ventana como una camioneta negra se detenía enfrente de su casa algo en Hermione le decía que Harry venía en la camioneta.

Bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras para abrir la puerta de la entrada una vez afuera vio como Harry bajaba de la camioneta seguido de Daphne el que ambos vinieran agarrados de la mano no pasó desapercibido para Hermione de la parte de adelante se bajo una figura que solo había visto en el álbum de fotos de Harry.

Esa cabellera rojiza y los ojos verde esmeralda que compartía con Harry la hacían muy reconocible era Lily Potter la supuesta madre muerta de Harry. Hermione se quedó en shock al verla por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente quedó en blanco tanto que no noto cuando Harry estaba en frente de ella.

"Hermione te encuentras bien" Le pregunto curioso al ver que no reaccionaba. "Creo que la rompimos cariño" Dijo Lily atrás de él. Hermione volvió en si para ver a Harry enfrente de ella sonriéndole. Hermione rápidamente lo abrazó igual de fuerte como siempre lo hacía para luego hacer lo mismo con Daphne que la abrazo igual de fuerte.

"Hermione te quiero presentar a mi madre Lily Potter, mamá ella es Hermione Granger mi mejor amiga." Lily le sonrió a Hermione. "Es un gusto por fin conocer a la persona que mantuvo a mi hijo tantas veces." Hermione se sonrojó ante el comentario de Lily.

Hermione había admirado a la mamá de Harry desde que empezó a oír historias de ella en la escuela y por ser tan valiente al enfrentarse a Voldemort con el fin de proteger a Harry. McGonagall siempre que superaba sus expectativas le decía lo mucho que le recordaba a Lily Potter por lo brillante que solía ser otros maestros le decían lo mismo. Y ahora la tenía enfrente de ella y no sabía que hacer.

"Daphne me ha contado que Hermione te admira mucho Lily. Dijo Isabelle que había aparecido del lado del conductor y se acercaba para abrazar a Lily por detrás y darle un beso dejando más confundida a Hermione y algo sonrojada. "Daphne Harry sus madres se están besando." Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a ambos. "Si es una larga historia será mejor que entremos." Hermione asintió ante el comentario y los invito a pasar.

"No tenias que marcar tu territorio Izzy es una de las almas gemelas de Harry y Daphne." Le susurro Lily a Isabelle mientras entraban. "Eso no evita que pueda tener un ligero crush contigo no tienes idea de lo mucho que te admira." Le dijo haciendo casi un puchero sacándole una sonrisa a Lily.

Una vez dentro Hermione hizo las presentaciones respectivas y pronto todos estaban sentados en la sala platicando. Daphne le contó a Hermione como se habían hecho de Harry sin que se dieran cuenta y Hermione se reprimió por no haberse dado cuenta lo raro que Harry se había comportado esa última hora en el tren había estado nervios y ahora sabía porque.

Harry después le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado en el barco esa misma tarde y como Sirius e Isabelle le habían dado un resumen acerca de su vida. Gran parte del mundo de Hermione se vino abajo cuando Harry le contó todo lo que sus padrinos habían descubierto con solo haber ido a Gringotts y solicitar el estado de cuenta.

Su confianza en Dumbeldore se destruyó a la vez al saber cómo había manipulado la vida de Harry todo ese tiempo haciendo sufrir esos años con los Dursley, al igual que nació un odio hacia Ron por ser un interesado celoso que le pagaban por ser el amigo de Harry. Pero lo que más la paralizó fue el hecho del contrato anulado que Harry había tenido con Ginny. Sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry pero algo le decía que ella no tenía nada que ver con ese contrato.

El relato continuó con la llegada al Archipiélago Potter y al Nido de Dragones donde Harry había descubierto que su madre aún seguía viva y que pronto tendría una hermana menor a la cual consentir. Hermione estaba feliz por Harry ya que ahora por fin tenía lo que siempre había deseado una familia que lo amara.

Pronto llegaron al tema principal por el que había venido la marca de Hermione. Hermione les contó cómo había sido la forma en la que había aparecido intentado evitar por mucho el hecho que se estaba masturbando pensando en él y Daphne. Una vez contado el hecho que le había aparecido mientras leía, sus dos amigos le explicaron que con ellos había surgido a la misma hora y el mismo día mientras se besaban. Eso último rompió el corazón de Hermione, de alguna forma lo venía venir, habían llegado juntos de la mano, las miradas que solían compartir pero no explicaba el hecho que en ese momento estuviera entre ambos parecía que los dos querían tenerla entre ellos.

Fue entonces el turno de Lily de hablar que había estado observando el desarrollo de la situación que parecía estar evolucionando bien. "Hermione alguna vez has oído el término almas gemelas." Le pregunto mirándola fijamente esperando su reacción. "Se refiere al término Muggel de una pareja que son perfectos el uno para el otro o hay una versión mágica de la cual no he leído." Se dirigió a Lily quien la miraba determinadamente para luego asentir.

"Almas gemelas en el mundo mágico como en el Muggel son reales la única diferencia es que en el mágico los magos las pueden encontrar más fácil y sacarles provecho al lazo que comparten. En mi caso con Izzy siempre hubo algo que nos atraía a estar juntas un día descubrimos la razón y formamos un plan para permanecer juntas. Izzy y yo nos casaríamos con James Potter lo que era legal debido a que era heredero a dos casas e hijo único.

Si todo hubiera salido como Izzy y yo planeábamos Daphne, Astoria y Harry serían probablemente hermanos. Pero a veces no todos tenemos un final feliz yo termine en estasis embarazada y Izzy en un matrimonio abusivo.

Pero a veces cosas buenas salen de momentos horribles Daphne y Harry ahora comparten un lazo bastante peculiar Hermione. Los dos son parte de un lazo de seis personas algo que no se había visto antes y tú eres parte de ellos también." Le dijo Lily sonriendo mientras Hermione solo se desmayaba, los papa de Hermione se levantaron para ver a su hija inconsciente, Lily suspiró y se levantó para ayudar a los padres de Hermione algunos minutos después Hermione estaba despertando y veía a su alrededor confundida.

"Creo que alguien dijo que Harry y Daphne eran mis almas y que había otros tres además." Dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de sus padres. Para luego ver cómo Harry y le enseñaban su marca. "Si que nunca dejas nada a lo sencillo Harry de nuevo probaste que eres capaz de hacer lo imposible." Después de eso cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

Hermione despertó en su cama en la noche, notando como Daphne la abrazaba de lado y jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello. "Daphne que estás haciendo" Le pregunto extrañada Daphne parecía tener una actitud romántica algo que nunca había visto en ella normalmente era fría y sería hasta con ella. Atravesar esa barrera de Hielo que ella misma se había creado era muy difícil.

Aún así Harry parecía haber logrado otra cosa imposible al haber derretido esa gruesa barrerá. Daphne le acarició la mejilla atrayendo la atención de Hermione hacia ella de nuevo. "En los últimos días he soñado mucho contigo Hermione al igual que Harry, cuando estamos durmiendo juntos compartimos nuestros sueños al igual que ahorita al estar cerca de ti pude compartir tu sueño." Hermione abrió los ojos al oír la confesión de Daphne. Daphne entonces Le explicó todo lo que había pasado después de que ella y Harry se habían besado sin omitir nada cada momento que ambos habían pasado y todo lo que habían descubierto.

"Duermen juntos entonces" Su voz sonaba dolida y estaba a punto de llorar. "Si dormimos juntos en la misma cama, desnudos y tocando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos demostrando nuestro amor el uno al otro." En su voz se oía que para ella era lo más normal del mundo pero Hermione tenía el corazón roto. Daphne su mejor amiga se había acostado con Harry el chico de quien llevaba enamorada desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

"Por que lo hiciste Daphne pensé que eras mi amiga porque te acostaste con él sabías que me gustaba que el era todo para mi." Le dijo con rabia, Daphne la vio confundida para luego responderle. "No me acoste con el solo le he dado sexo oral es muy diferente, yo le dije que no estaba lista para la siguiente parte pero eso era porque quería compartir ese momento contigo, té estamos esperando solo a ti, Harry también te ama al igual que yo. Eso dejó a Hermione fría.

La razón principal por la que me conocen como la princesa de Hielo es por no mostrar emociones y por congelar a los chicos que se intentan propasar conmigo pero hay una razón por la que soy así no me gustan los chicos del todo a excepción de Harry claro como sabes es el único chico que me ha llamado la atención y es el único que me quiere por mi forma de ser además de que tiene ese encanto único que atraviesa mi frialdad, pero siempre me he fijado más en las chicas nunca me había percatado de eso hasta que estuve durmiendo junto a ti.

Harry derritió cada una de mis defensas y de un momento a otro lo estaba besando y ese beso me encantó, todos esos momentos qué pasó con él son increíbles y no hablemos de lo que puede hacer y del tamaño de su basilisco no sabes nuestras cámaras de los secretos van a estar adolorida sal siguiente día. El pasar tiempo con él me empezó a hacer pensar en el amor y empecé a preguntarme que significaba para mi pronto me di cuenta que era bisexual porque me di cuenta que te amaba, por lo que quiero que tu vayas primero y luego yo.

De hecho el estaría aquí con nosotras pero tu papá no quiso dejarnos dormir a los tres juntos no mientras estuviéramos en su casa, por el momento Harry está durmiendo en la sala. Lo que me recuerda nos quedamos a dormir tus padres aceptaron venir con nosotros de vacaciones mañana zarpamos por unas semanas a Grecia." Hermione se sorprendió ante lo que le había dicho Daphne y su corazón volvió a latir Harry la amaba e iría de vacaciones con ellos.

De pronto sintió a Daphne encima de ella, en sus ojos violetas se veía pasión y amor. Daphne pasó sus labios cerca de los de Hermione casi saboreando su sabor. "Mmmm se ven deliciosos tus labios pero se cuanto te importa tu primer beso y más de quien quieres que sea y el igual está ansioso por besarte pero yo te haré tu primer chupeton." Daphne de momento bajo a su cuello y le dejo un chupeton que no se escondería tan fácil haciendo que Hermione soltara un gemido que fue música para los oídos de Daphne.

"Me encanta ese sonido qué haces y me va a encantar más cuando sea causado por mi y por Harry mañana por la noche serás nuestra y solo nuestra no sabes cómo espere este momento Hermione y se que tu igual lo esperas no lo niegues. Vi el sueño que estabas teniendo chica mala te gusta estar en medio y que sea en la biblioteca podríamos hacerlo posible" Le dijo antes de plantarle otro chupeton pero esta vez cerca del pecho de Hermione que gimió más fuerte.

"Desearía hacerte mía aquí pero le prometí a Harry que lo haríamos juntos ya hasta tengo la poción anticonceptiva. Cuando me entere que eras parte de nosotros supe que quería perder mi virginidad cuando estuvieras presente. Ahora estas con nosotros y no te vamos a dejar ir." Hermione estaba a punto de reclamar pero Daphne la silencio con un dedo para luego acercarse más a ella y dormirse.

Hermione jamás pensó que eso pudiera pasar, se sentía algo traicionada porque Daphne ya había besado a Harry y ella no además por el tiempo extra que ambos había pasado en los últimos días. Pero al final Daphne la había esperado y ahora estaría con Harry junto con Daphne. Mientras pensaba en su futuro se quedó mirando a Daphne la cual estaba abrazada a ella Hermione sonrió haría que esa peculiar relación funcionara y antes de dormirse enredó sus piernas con las de Daphne y la abrazo.

 **Próximo capítulo Smut Harry/Daphne/Hermione al igual que Padma/Susan y Fleur tendrá que encontrar una forma de aguantar todo eso.**


	13. El amor de cinco y la desesperación de 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **El amor de cinco y la desesperación de uno.**

 **Advertencia capítulo con Smut.**

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando sintió como alguien le oprimia el pecho derecho. Estaba a punto de gritar y golpear a la persona que se estuviera atreviendo a hacer eso cuando oyó una voz femenina junto a ella. "Están tan suaves y redondos los voy a disfrutar mucho esta noche." Hermione se volteó y vio a Daphne aún dormida murmurando. Daphne había tenido razón dormir a su lado había hecho que compartieran un sueño.

Y vaya que había sido un sueño caliente mientras Harry estaba con una chica francesa que Hermione más o menos podía reconocer aunque no recordaba exactamente de donde por el momento. Harry le estaba dando duro a la chica que solo gritaba su nombre con un fuerte acento francés mientras tanto Daphne tenía encima de ella a una pelirroja que Hermione parecía también conocer. Ella había tenido a otra chica sobre ella de piel acaramelada que en ese momento le estaba dando un buen orgasmo.

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta lo húmeda que estaba su ropa interior y decidió darse una ducha para calmarse un poco y pensar si podía identificar a las demás chicas. Una vez dentro de la ducha se pudo relajar y pensar más claramente. Pronto recordó que cuando había tenido diez años había viajado a Francia con sus padres y mientras estaban en una de sus playas había hecho amistad con una chica dos años mayor que ella.

Recordaba que la chica era muy bonita aún para su edad y estaba empezando desarrollarse debido a la pubertad pero que al mismo tiempo odiaba la atención de los chicos y mientras caía el agua sobre su cabeza recordó el nombre de la chica se llamaba Fleur Delacour por lo que recordaba por haber visto a Fleur en traje de baño ella tenía un lunar en forma de corazón en su pompa derecha y por lo que recordaba de ver como Harry estaba con ella y medio hacia rebotar su trasero la chica tenía un lunar parecido puede que fuera ella.

El recordar lo que Harry le hacía a la chica rubia y como ella lo disfrutaba y le decía que quería más la excito un poco y empezó a llevar su mano hacia abajo solo para ser detenida por una mano que salió detrás de ella y para oír la voz de Daphne. "Eres una chica mala lo sabes no esperarme para bañarnos juntas y para colmo divertirte sin mi. No, no, no Hermi eso no se hace te tendré que castigar." Le dijo mientras pegaba a Hermione contra la pared y Hermione se dio cuenta que Daphne estaba desnuda enfrente de ella y tragó saliva. "Te gusta lo que ves verdad y a mi me gusta lo que veo, te vez deliciosa Hermione no puedo esperar a la noche." Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella presionando sus pechos contra los de Hermione.

"Y quien te da derecho a castigarme o dominarme Daphne, bien puedo ser yo la que tenga el control aquí." Hermione tomó a Daphne y la volteó quedando ahora pegada en contra de la pared. "Me excitas cuando intentas ser dominante Hermione pero aceptémoslo no es lo tuyo." Le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre para voltearla de nuevo y mantener un fuerte agarre del cuerpo de Hermione.

La cual solo la veía a sus intimidantes ojos violeta, sabía que no podría hacer nada contra Daphne ella no era así le gustaba ser dominada al final de cuentas. Hermione relajó su agarre a Daphne y esta sonrió al ver la sumisión de Hermione. "Buena chica sigue así y nosotras dos dominaremos a las otras tres." Hermione sonrió ante la propuesta de Daphne.

Daphne tenía muchas ganas de bañar a Hermione y tocar su cuerpo pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse por lo que solo se limitó a compartir la ducha con ella y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Una vez fuera ambas se cambiaron y bajaron a desayunar. Abajo encontraron a los padres de Hermione, Lily, Isabelle, Astoria y Harry ya sentados en la mesa desayunando, Daphne corrió hacia Harry y se sentó junto a él no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Hermione.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal posible ya que planeaban el viaje a Grecia al parecer sus padres los alcanzarían dentro de unos días ya que tenían que terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos en su clínica y los verían en el sur de Francia algo que le pareció curioso a Hermione. Después zarparían a las islas griegas donde pasarían tres semanas para regresar justo a tiempo para la sesión del Wizagemot.

Una hora después Hermione estaba a punto de terminar de empacar cuando su madre entró para hablar con ella y llevaba con ella una bolsa de la farmacia.

"Hermione podemos hablar antes de que salgas." Ella asintió para sentarse en la cama a la cual se le unió su mamá. "Hermione ya casi cumples dieciocho años y confío en que sepas lo qué haces." Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando su mamá continuó.

"Hablé con Lily mientras iba a la farmacia por mis medicamentos para la gripe y hablamos de lo que podría pasar en el viaje, me aseguró que le había dado a Daphne una poción anticonceptiva pero prefiero estar segura." Dicho eso sacó una caja de la bolsa y se la entrego a Hermione que al ver lo que eran se puso roja. "Úsalos por favor se que su lazo los une y que Harry no te abandonaría ni Daphne pero aun no quiero ser abuela entiendes." Hermione solo asintió aún roja mientras veía la caja de cordones para luego ir a guardarlos en la maleta.

"Una cosa más no le digas a tu padre no está muy contento, eres su princesa y solo intenta cuidarte se le va a pasar." "Está bien mama no le dire nada." Le dijo antes de abrazarla.

Media hora más tarde estaban saliendo de la casa de los Granger para ir rumbo a Ravenport. Hermione iba impresionada por la camioneta, por fuera parecía completamente normal pero una vez dentro era más expansiva teniendo suficiente espacio como para diez personas además de que contaba con un mini frigobar. Algunos asientos se podía convertir en camas y Harry estaba en uno de ellos en ese momento y junto a el estaba acurrucada Daphne.

Hermione decidió que era hora de demostrarle a Harry lo mucho que lo quería, por lo que se acurrucó en el lugar que parecía que Harry y Daphne le habían dejado, haciendo que Harry quedara en medio. Astoria parecía estar entretenida con una clase de espejo en la parte de atrás.

Pronto sintió como era abrazada por la cintura y levantó la vista mirando a Harry y a Daphne que le sonreían al mismo tiempo. "Te extrañe Mione" Le dijo mientras la acercaba más a él. Mione era el apodo que solo Harry le podía decir a ella si alguien más le decía así se ganaba un hechizo de parte de ella. "También te extrañe Harry" Le dijo mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza en su pecho cerca de la cabeza de Daphne que parecía estar quedándose dormida.

Hermione empezó a procesar la información que Harry le había compartido ayer y aún estaba sorprendida por la verdad de algunos miembros de la familia Weasley y de Albus Dumbeldore el supuesto líder de la Luz, gran parte de, Mundo de Hermione se había destruido todo lo que creía en parte era falso y la verdad era una corrupta sociedad en las que nunca tendrá ninguna posibilidad ahora entendía porque muchos de sus compañeros no hacías ningún esfuerzo como Ron.

Lily le había dicho mientras le contaban todo que planeaban cambiar todo e hacer un nuevo inicio igualitario para todos pero Hermione se preguntaba si al final todo quedaría igual o cambiaría para mejor.

Durante el viaje en auto fue pensando en todo lo que había sucedido mientras que Daphne estaba dormida al igual que Harry quien se veía completamente feliz y era por el simple hecho de tener a Hermione junto a él. Llegaron a Ravenport cuando estaba atardeciendo. Lily condujo la camioneta hacia un pequeño Ferri anclado en el muelle. El Ferri estaba vacío a excepción de ellos y solo tenía espacio para un auto.

Lily bajo del auto para ir a los controles del Ferri los cuales prendió con magia y este empezó a moverse. Lily no parecía manejarlo ya que volvió al auto para seguir platicando con Isabelle. Astoria estaba completamente dormida al igual que Daphne los únicos despiertos eran Harry y Hermione. Varios minutos después Harry movió un poco su brazo y le señaló con la cabeza hacia fuera.

Hermione pudo ver entonces un hermoso y lujoso Yate anclado a las afueras de Ravenport. El Ferri se posicionó al frente del barco y Hermione vio sorprendida como el frente se abría dejando ver una bahía con diferentes vehículos. "Esto no es nada comparado con lo qué hay adentro del barco." Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione se lo quedó viendo y estaba a punto de preguntar que era lo que había dentro pero noto como Harry le hacía señas que después. Pronto se detuvieron y la compuertas se empezaron a cerrar una vez cerradas el agua fue sacada de la bahía.

"Daphne despierta ya llegamos". Le dijo Harry a Daphne la cual siguió durmiendo Harry suspiró y susurró en su oído "Hermione va a empezar sin ti". Daphne se levantó rápidamente como si hubiera sido electrocutada. "Eso si que no". Dijo furiosa para ver que seguían en el auto y luego ver a Harry y Hermione riendo. "Eso no es divertido saben". Dijo mientras se estiraba.

"Chicos porque no le dan un tour a Hermione por el barco y llevan sus cosas a sus dormitorios mientras preparo la cena." Dijo Isabelle desde adelante. Los tres asintieron, Daphne despertó a su hermana echándole agua haciendo que despertara toda asustada para después empezar a maldecir a Daphne haciendo que Isabelle volteara a verla y la empezara a regañar por su lenguaje.

Los tres sacaron sus cosas de la cajuela y las llevaron hacia él elevador, una vez arriba caminaron hacia uno de los compartimientos principales. No tendrían el principal en el cual Harry había despertado pero tendrían uno parecido en la planta inferior. La nueva cabina de los chicos era la mitad del tamaño que el anterior el dormitorio tenía cristal con vista al mar hacia la derecha en forma de una U a la mitad. Tenían una pequeña sala y su propio baño y en la sala se encontraba el huevo de Hedwig que abriría dentro de unos días.

Dejaron sus cosas para acomodarlas luego y darle el tour a Hermione por el barco, sus reacciones fueron más de lo que ambos habían esperado, con tan solo ver el helicóptero en la parte trasera ya estaba sorprendida pronto lo estuvo más con el comedor, la pequeña biblioteca, una sala de juegos, la cabina que recibirían sus padres que era el opuesto al principal. Mismo diseño solo que tenía vista hacia atrás.

Al llevarla a la parte secreta quedó completamente sin palabras, Hermione no podía creer el poder de que Harry tenía, ese simple vehículo era sorprendente y pronto descubrió las peculiares Armas que llevaba y entendió que solo era usado durante una guerra mágica. Ambos chicos le prometieron explicarle mejor porque tenía Harry eso después y ella aceptó.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor cuando oyeron la voz de Isabelle por las bocinas del barco anunciando la cena. Al llegar se encontraron a Lily sirviéndose una rebanada de pizza hecha en casa para luego morderla. "Izzy tu pizza es mejor de lo que recordaba." Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla manchando a Isabelle de tomate y haciéndola sonreír. "Tú me la enseñaste hacer en nuestro tercer año recuerdas yo solo la he ido mejorando con los años."

Astoria se estaba sentando y sirviendo por igual aunque tomaba varias rebanadas. "Astoria no te la comas toda de nuevo." Le dijo Daphne antes de lanzarse sobre su hermana que ya tenía cuatro rebanadas en su plato. "Tranquila cariño hay más hice suficiente para todos hasta para la adicta a pizza de tu hermana". Le dijo Isabelle a su hija para luego traer de la cocina otra pizza con magia. Los tres chicos se sentaron y pronto Daphne y Astoria estaban en una competencia de comer pizza. Hermione y Harry pronto descubrieron el porqué, la pizza de Isabelle era deliciosa.

Pronto ambas mujeres les estaban contando la historia de cómo Lily le había enseñado a hacer Pizza causando un desastre en la cocina de sus padres y llenando a Petunia de harina. Con el paso de los años Isabelle fue mejorando su desastre hasta llegar a las delicias que tenían enfrente.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo bien que Harry, Daphne y Astoria tomaban la relación de sus madres sobre todo Harry y Daphne. El amor que veía entre ambas a veces era demasiado meloso como cuando venían en el auto e Isabelle le iba enseñado sus canciones favoritas que se había perdido mientras estaba en estasis, la forma en cómo cantaban y se movían en ritmo las hacía parecer que estaban en sincronía y se preguntaba si sería igual cuando estuvieran enlazados los seis.

Hermione se distrajo al ver cómo Daphne y Astoria se peleaban por la última rebanada de pizza de la noche y estaba segura que Daphne ya no le entraba más y solo lo hacía para molestar a su hermana. Por otro lado vio a Harry lo tranquilo y sonriente que estaba no lo había visto nunca así. Suponía que era por tener a su madre de vuelta y sentirse de alguna forma en familia aunque fuera algo rara.

Al final Astoria le ganó el pedazo a su hermana y se lo comió. Daphne solo la vio molesta mientras los demás reían. Pronto los platos se estaban levitando con rumbo a la cocina y se podía oír cómo se estaban lavando solos. Los tres se levantaron y les dieron las buenas noches a los demás para regresar a su cabina una vez dentro Daphne lanzó a Harry al sillón para luego tomar la mano de Hermione y encerrarse con ella dentro del dormitorio.

Dentro Daphne sacó una caja de su baúl y se la mostró a Hermione quien la miró nerviosa lo que Daphne noto. "Se que anoche me pase provocándote igual hoy en la mañana de hecho gran parte de lo que te dije fue más de mi parte que de Harry y créeme estoy igual de nerviosa que tú." Le dijo mientras igual veía la caja. "Creo que Harry podría esperarnos un poco más" Le dijo Hermione y Daphne asintió sabiendo que era verdad Harry podría aguantar unos días.

"Aunque por otro lado creo que yo no" Dijo quitándole la caja a Daphne y sacando dos frascos. Daphne la miro sorprendida para luego sonreír y tomar el frasco que Hermione le ofrecía ambas enlazaron sus brazos y se tomaron el líquido. "Espero tengas algo bonito para la ocasión Daphne." La cual solo sonrió ante la pregunta para luego ir de nuevo a su baúl y sacar dos bolsas junto con dos cajas entregando una de cada una a Hermione.

Hermione solo suspiró teniendo más o menos idea de lo que Daphne le había dado, al abrir la caja encontró unos tacones altos de color rojo con detalles dorados los colores de Gryffindor por lo que supuso que los de Daphne eran de color verde plateado aunque no sabía si podría caminar con ellos. Dentro de la bolsa estaba un conjunto de lencería de fantasía de los mismos colores.

Media hora después ambas estaban listas Hermione se había sorprendió al ver que estaba equivocada respecto a la vestimenta de Daphne era el mismo conjunto y los mismos colores. El conjunto era casi lo básico dejaba ver un poco sus pezones y tenía una fina tela en la espalda que caía por atrás y a la vez conectaba con sus brazos. "Lo vamos a volver loco Hermione" dijo Daphne sonriendo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione. "Tu vas primero." Hermione asintió, amabas se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron tomando una pose sexy. "Esperamos que tengas espacio para el postre Harry." Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras abrían la puerta. Solo para encontrar a un Harry dormido en el sillón.

"Creo que tardamos un poco y se quedó dormido." Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a él y lo veía decepcionada. "Eso sí que no, no me prepare para ocasión solo para que se quedara dormido lo voy a despertar y tengo una idea de cómo lo voy a hacer. Daphne se acercó a Harry para abrirle el cierre del pantalón. "Que vas a hacer Daphne." Le pregunto Hermione algo tímida.

"A veces lo suelo despertar así, el no tiene nada en contra." Dijo mientras sacaba su miembro y Hermione entendió a lo que iba a hacer. "Espera tengo una idea vuelvo no hagas nada." Le dijo mientras volvía a dormitorio y buscaba en su baúl la caja que le habían dado en la mañana, pronto la encontró y noto que tenía sabor y sonrió. Para luego volver con Daphne que parecía algo desesperada.

"Que es eso Hermione." Le pregunto Daphne al ver la caja. "Son condones se usan para evitar embarazos y se que tomamos la poción pero es una precaución extra, el punto es que también sirve para otras cosas como lo que planeas hacer por eso vienen a veces con sabor." Dijo mientras sacaba uno y lo abría colocándolo en el creciente amigo de Harry que Daphne había despertado.

Hermione le hizo señas de que se acercar. "Una tu y una yo." Ella solo asintió. Hermione trago saliva fuertemente antes de introducirlo en su boca. Poco a poco el miembro de Harry fue creciendo más y más y Hermione entendió porque Daphne le había puesto basilisco. Ambas notaron como Harry empezó a despertar y pararon. "Esperamos que tengas espacio para el postre Harry" dijeron en unísono para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Unos minutos después Harry ambas lograron su objetivo.

"Creo que prefiero usar esto cuando hagamos esto así mi cabello no quedara de nuevo tan pegadizo." Dijo Daphne mientras se levantaba. "Pensé que te gustaba que lo lanzara." Dijo Harry confundido, "No tengo problema cuando cae en mi cuerpo pero si cae en mi cabello cuesta trabajo quitarlo." Le contesto Daphne mientras se sentaba junto a él. "Creo que alguien más necesita tu atención ahorita." Le dijo al oído y Harry levantó la mirada para ver a una tímida Hermione que intentaba demostrar que no estaba nerviosa.

"Que tal luzco Harry." Le pregunto dando una vuelta. "Eres hermosa" fue lo único que pudo contestar sonrojando más a Hermione de lo que ya estaba. Ella se acercó y se sentó sobre él mientras lo veía a los ojos. "De verdad crees eso" Le pregunto aún tímidamente. El solo le contesto dándole un beso y deshaciendo cualquier duda que Hermione tenía.

El beso fue todo lo que había esperado, todo lo que había imaginado, haciéndose pensar si tal vez estaba soñado de nuevo. Pero algo le decía que que dejara de pensar y se dejara llevar. Y ella decidió hacerle caso y pronto su beso se fue volviendo más y más apasionado. Y pronto sintió como el amigo de Harry empezaba a levantarse de nuevo y rozaba su intimida. Hermione se separó un poco. "Vamos a la cama no quiero hacerlo aquí." El solo asintió y la siguió agarrado de la mano mientras ella lo guiaba. Ambos eran seguidos por Daphne que tenía una gran sonrisa para entrar al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez dentro Hermione se acosto en la cama mientras Harry se desvistió quedando en bóxers, Daphne se había acostado junto a Hermione y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Harry se colocó sobre Hermione y la continuó besando demostrándoles no solo lujuria si no también amor. Pronto fue bajando dando besos por su cuerpo mientras Daphne la besaba en la boca. "Tus labios son tan dulces Hermione". Le dijo mientras le daba otro beso, pronto sintió una mano en su pecho al principio se tensó para luego relajarse y sus pezones se pusieron duros.

Pronto no te como Harry estaba llegando a su parte inferior y lo detuvo. "Hoy no Harry." El asintió y subió de nuevo a ella dándole otro beso. Hermione se levantó un poco para que Harry le quitara el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Harry y Daphne atacaron ambos pechos al mismo tiempo llevando a Hermione al extasis. Daphne pasó ligeramente su mano por la intimida de Hermione notando lo húmeda que estaba. "Creo esta lista Harry." Le dijo y él vio a Hermione la cual asintió dando su aprobación. Harry se levantó y fue a buscar los condones que suponía que Hermione había traído cuando ella lo detuvo. "Poción anticonceptiva vamos a estar bien." "Segura" Le pregunto ella se levantó y lo miro "Más que nunca." Y lo beso dejándose acostar en la cama de nuevo.

Harry removió la última prenda de Hermione dejando al descubierto su intimidad y él hizo lo mismo para luego acercar su miembro dejándolo rosando la entrada de Hermione. Ella asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba lista y Harry la penetro lentamente hasta topar con una ligera pared la cual atravesó causando un grito en Hermione por el dolor pero pronto era consolada por Daphne que la está besando con cariño.

Harry continuó moviéndose lentamente en el interior de Hermione, mientras se concentraba en no venirse tan pronto y dejarla a medias. Pronto ambos empezaron a encontrar un ritmo que estaba haciendo maravillas en Hermione pero tenía a Harry al borde. En su intento por evitar eyacular pronto tocó un pronto sensible de Hermione haciendo que gimiera fuerte de placer.

Daphne supo lo que había pasado y sonrió. "Es su punto más sensible Harry sigue estimulándolo, Harry le hizo caso y enfocó sus movimiento más en es zona, en segundos Hermione se encontraba en un mar de placer teniendo su primer orgasmo pero causando que Harry tuviera también el suyo. La respiración de Hermione era agitada pero tenía una gran sonrisa. "Tienes que probarlo Daphne" Le dijo, ella solo volteó a ver a Harry "Aun Tienes energía campeón." El asintió "Dame unos minutos y estoy contigo." Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas para estar con Daphne.

"Muy bien mientras creo que Hermione y yo nos podremos divertir un rato." El asintió mientras se acostaba. Daphne se puso sobre Hermione y la vio. "Recuerdas que fuiste una chica mala en la mañana verdad mereces ser castigada." Hermione le siguió el juego. "Fui una chica muy mala" a lo que Daphne sonrió y colocó su intimidad sobre la cara de Hermione quien removió su ropa interior con los dientes rozando con la nariz la intimidad de Daphne hacinándola soltar un gemido. Pronto Hermione usaba su lengua en la intimidad húmeda de Daphne. Hermione no sabía de donde lo había aprendido, solo sabía que estaba volviendo loca a Daphne. "Sigue así chica mala compláceme." Le dijo Daphne y ella continuó. Unos minutos después Daphne tenía su orgasmo y vio a Harry. "Listo." Le pregunto su respuesta vino con Harry sobre ella. Pronto su sostén salió volando al igual que su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda para el. "Gentil o rudo." Le pregunto. "Gentil como con Hermione." El asintió y pronto la estaba penetrando y calmaba su dolor de romper su himen mediante un beso lleno de amor que ella correspondía.

Ambos encontraron rápido su ritmo y Harry encontró su punto sensible un poco más rápido que con Hermione por lo que pronto la tenía gritando su nombre muy fuerte solo esperaban que Astoria no los oyera que tenía su cabina junto a ellos. Completamente ignoraban que Astoria conversaba con Luna vía el espejo y ambas estaban teniendo "sexo telefónico" en ese momento y estaban en su propio mundo.

Daphne la princesa de Hielo estaba hecha un desastre ya había tenido más de un orgasmo y Harry parecía tener a su miembro bajo control. "Espera Harry tengo una idea." Dijo sacándolo de su ritmo. "Hermione ven ponte sobre mí y coloca tu vagina sobre la mía." Hermione le hizo caso Harry entendió que tenía que hacer y pronto tenía a ambas chicas gritando y gimiendo de placer sobre todo Daphne que parecía ser de las que gritaban mucho pero era continuamente sofocada por Hermione.

Harry aguantó unos minutos más hasta que ya no pudo y se vino dentro de Daphne y se dejó caer sobre la cama Hermione cayó de su lado derecho y Daphne se quedó del lado izquierdo los tres se taparon con la sábana Daphne y Hermione tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras se dormían acurrucadas en Harry. Harry solo amaba su nueva vida con sus dos novias.

En el Nido de Dragones Susan y Padma estaban en un mismo estado. En la últimos días se habían estado besando mucho y habían sido descubiertas ese mismo día durante un intenso faje por la tía de Susan. Una rápida explicación y enseñarle su marca de almas gemelas fue suficiente para calmar a su tía, lo que fue raro para ambas.

Los padres de Padma y su abuelo se enteraron pronto también por la tía de Padma pero no se opusieron a su relación. La parte que más influía era que ambos sabían quienes eran otras dos partes y ese mismo día una lechuza había salido con rumbo al yate.

Durante el día ambas habían ido a Pottertown de compras y habían pasado a una tienda erotica a comprar a algo para ambas. Esa noche ambas decidieron llevar su relación al otro nivel. Y pronto sus besos pasaron a caricias que llevó a que su ropa saliera volado y que quedaran desnudas en la cama de Susan. El ala Bones se había convertido en su pequeño nido de amor.

Al estar desnudas de enfrente ambas supieron que era tiempo y Padma que estaba sobre Susan sacó lo que habían comprado ese día en la ciudad un doble consolador para ambas. Padma lo colocó con cuidado en cada una soportando el dolor que les causó al penetrarlas. Una vez que el dolor desapareció ella empezó a mover el objeto rítmicamente entre ambas causando que gimieran pronto descubrieron que Padma era la que más gritaba de placer el nombre de Susan. Una hora después ambas estaban dormidas habían tenido varios orgasmos y se habían quedado dormidas del cansancio la una sobre la otra con el consolador aún dentro.

Fleur Delacour estaba en su mansión en Francia hecha un manojo de nervios podía sentir el placer proveniente de sus otras alarmas gemelas y la estaba volviendo loca. Su desesperación era mucha, en primera por celos al saber que estaban disfrutando sin ella, en segunda era una de las desventajas Veelas si una Veela tenía relaciones con alguien que no fuera su pareja no eran complacidas y menos si eran ellas mismas.

Era su misma naturaleza de amor que solo hacía que su pareja destinada pudiera calmar esa sensación y provocarles ese placer fuera hombre o mujer. Por lo que Fleur ya estaba muy desesperada había intentado masturbarse pero no había funcionado. Y no podía pensar claramente de pronto hubo un momento que tuvo de lucidez y lo ocupo.

Usaría el vínculo y toda esa energía que venía de placer para mandarle un mensaje a sus demás almas gemelas para que vinieran a ella. Necesitaba estar con ellos por lo menos con uno de ellos para mantenerse calmada. Pronto concentró todo su poder y lanzó el mensaje a través del vínculo ahora solo tenía que esperar.

En el Lirio de mar el barco de Lily, se encontraban Lily e Isabelle bailando una canción lenta. Era la misma canción que había planeado para su boda con James. Era la canción que Lily había bailado en su boda y que Isabelle había visto a través de su lazo. Isabelle había añorado ese momentos por casi quince años. Ahora ambas lo tenían y por más que disfrutaran estar juntas de nuevo había mucho que las separaba ahora.

Lo que más la separaba ahora era su edad Lily se había mantenido con los años que había tenido cuando habían sido atacados mientras que Isabelle había envejecido cerca de quince años. Mientras a Isabelle se le empezaban a notar las primeras canas y arrugas, Lily aún era joven.

Isabelle y ella habían discutido dos días atrás de que Lily debía de buscar a alguien más joven pero Lily se había negado ella solo había amado a James y a ella, ahora ella era lo único que tenía y no la dejaría de nuevo.

Y mientras ambas seguían bailando la hermosa canción que se repetía una y otra vez no podía evitar pensar lo que hubiera podido ser su vida de no ser descubiertas. Ver crecer a sus hijos tal vez no serían almas gemelas ahora pero serían amigos inseparables.

Para Lily Potter solo algo era claro Severus Snape pagaría por haberlas separado y lo pagaría caro. Junto con todos los que le habían hecho daño a su hijo y a Isabelle. Se vengaría de todos ellos.

 **Próximo capítulo La Princesa Veela.**


	14. La princesa Veela

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

La princesa Veela

 **Es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora espero lo disfruten y lamento la demora.**

 _Harry caminaba por un campo de flores, no veía por ningún lado a Hermione o Daphne habían desaparecido hace algunos momentos. Algo le decía que avanzara y no podía evitar hacerle caso a esa voz. Varios metros después vio una mansión a la orilla del mar. Al acercarse reconoció una reja y un letrero Mansión Delacour en las cercanías de Toulon Francia._

 _Harry se quedó pensativo no era Toulon a donde se dirigían en ese momento y donde encontrarían a los papás de Hermione para continuar su viaje rumbo a Grecia. De pronto escucho como lo llamaban la voz provenía de la mansión._

 _Harry pasó la entrada y pronto estaba en la puerta la cual se abrió al acercarse, Harry entró a la mansión y la encontró abandonada pero la voz lo seguí llamando parecía venir de la parte de arriba. Subió las escaleras con precaución, en el segundo piso se encontró con un largo pasillo y la voz provenía de la puerta al final._

 _Varios pasos después y estaba abriendo la puerta dentro encontró una cama y sobre ella se encontraba una chica de su edad tenía el cabello rubio plateado y unos hermosos ojos azules la chica, las facciones de la chica eran hermosas y desprendía una aura que la hacía ver más bella. La chica se levantó llevaba puesto un vestido que hacía juego con sus ojos. La chica se acercó a Harry y estaba a punto de darle un beso pero se detuvo. "Te estoy esperando y no sabes cuanto te necesito." De momento algo lo jalo hacia fuera sacándolo de la mansión._

Harry despertó algo confundido por el sueño que acaba de tener más bien parecía ser un mensaje de una de sus almas gemelas aún que no estaba seguro no había podio ver la marca se había fijado en otras cosas. Harry volteó su cabeza a la izquierda para ver a una Daphne completamente dormida abrazada a él, luego vio su lado derecho para ver a Hermione completamente despierta y sonriéndole. "Buenos días hermosas como amaneciste." Le pregunto sonriendo mientras la acercaba más a él. "De maravilla aunque estoy algo adolorida pero no lamento nada de lo que hicimos ayer de hecho quiero un poco." Dicho eso se levantó un poco quedando sobre Harry.

Hermione despertó con sus manos al basilisco de Harry y lo guió a su entrada donde él la penetro generando uno maravilloso gemido por parte de Hermione, quien empezaba a subir y bajar sus caderas haciendo todo el trabajo. Harry miraba fascinado como sus pechos rebotaban a ritmo de cómo se movía. El uniforme de la escuela si que ocultaba mucho.

Los gemidos de Hermione pronto despertaron a Daphne que hizo un puchero ya que habían empezado sin ella, por lo que se levantó y se posó atrás de Hermione agarrándole los pechos y apretándolos causando una nueva ola de placer para Hermione. Ella siguió montando a Harry hasta que tuvo su orgasmos y cambio con Daphne la cual montó a Harry por igual unos minutos hasta que se vino dentro de ella. Daphne tomó la mano de ambos y los guió al baño donde se encontraba una bañera donde podrían entrar los tres.

Cuando la bañera estaba llena los tres se metieron quedando Harry en la pared mientras que Daphne se sentaba en sus piernas y Hermione se posaba sobre ella y la empezaba a besar. Harry empezó a bañar a Daphne como lo solía hacer todos los días mientras ella se besaba con Hermione. Pronto Harry llevó su mano a la intimidad de Daphne e introdujo dos dedos haciendo que gimiera pero continuará besando a Hermione.

Al terminar ambas chicas cambiaron de lugar pero el baño de Hermione fue diferente ya que se posó de nuevo sobre Harry volviéndolo a montar mientras que Daphne la bañaba por detrás. El solo ver la escena que tenía enfrente fue suficiente para Harry para perder el control y venirse dentro de Hermione por suerte entre él y Daphne habían podido complacerla. Al final ambas bañaron a Harry pero ya no tuvieron más diversión ya que el amigo de Harry estaba cansado de toda la acción.

Los tres salieron de la ducha bañera para terminar de arreglarse e ir a desayunar mientras Harry terminaba de ocupar el baño Daphne y Hermione regresaron a la habitación para vestirse. Al estar en el Yate tenían bastante privacidad para ellos por lo que decidieron usar ambas un vestido y un bikini debajo de él.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar uno de los vestidos de verano que había traído cuando Daphne la detuvo y le enseñó algo. "Hermione se que suena raro pero quiero que por lo menos durante hoy estemos vestidas parecidas." Le dijo mientras sostenía un vestido azul marino y un bikini rojo con detalles dorados.

"Puedo preguntar porque parece que toda tu ropa interior al igual que trajes de baño son del mismo color." Daphne se sonrojó un poco "Es como un recordatorio de que también soy una Gryffindor en el interior mientras que en el exterior soy más una Slytherin." Le contesto a lo que Hermione asintió.

"Bien Daphne por hoy nos vestiremos igual pero no estoy del todo convencida de vestir igual seguido ambas tenemos nuestro propio estilo." Daphne asintió aunque en el fondo estaba feliz porque Hermione aceptada. Pronto los tres chicos salieron rumbo al comedor, Harry era flanqueado por amabas y parecía que las dos se había puesto de acuerdo de que lado iría cada una.

Al entrar en el comedor vieron a Astoria algo desvelada y a Lily e Isabelle en un humor romántico. Lily supo de inmediato lo que los tres habían hecho cuando entraron por la sonrisa que amabas chicas emanaban. Sabía que los tres juntos era imposible evitarlo solo esperaba que hubieran usado la poción.

Hoy pasaría el día con Harry entrenándolo en una de las cubiertas mientras Isabelle hacía lo mismo con las chicas en otra. Astoria tendría práctica con ambas en la tarde. A la velocidad que iban llegarían a Toulon en tres días más donde ella tendría una entrevista con el jefe de departamento de seguridad mágica Francis Delacour al igual que con Madam Maxim la directora de Beauxnatons a quien iba a suministrar equipo para el torneo de los tres magos.

Harían lo mismo con Durmstrang pero eso sería después de su regreso, la única escuela en no recibir equipo sería Hogwarts. Lily quería demostrar lo atrasados que estaban y lo inútil que eran a comparación de las otras dos academias, humillando a Hogwarts en el torneo.

Al terminar el desayuno cortesía de Isabelle de nuevo ya que ninguna de las dos quería que los Elfos domésticos las ayudaran en las vacaciones. Los chicos se disponían a salir del comedor cuando Lily los detuvo. "Por más que quiero dejarlos salir a disfrutar de la piscina y el sol tenemos trabajo que hacer en los próximos días. Hermione Daphne e Isabelle te van a enseñar etiqueta para convivir con las familias mágicas importantes Harry tú tomarás su curso en la tarde mientras tanto vas a entrenar conmigo, sigue me por favor." Dicho eso se levantó y Harry la siguió.

Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los subniveles del barco y mientras caminaban Lily le soltó una bomba de pregunta, "Entonces tu, Daphne y Hermione estuvieron anoche juntos verdad." Harry se quedó paralizado no tenía idea de cómo se había podido enterar, si habían hecho ruido a Daphne sobre todo pero pensó que no tanto. "No los oímos si eso piensas, lo único que necesite para saberlo fue la mirada de ambas, su sonrisa y la forma curiosa que caminaban, dime el que se vistieran igual fue tu idea." Le pregunto tranquilamente. "La verdad no se cuando me había terminado de vestir ambas salían vestidas así, supongo que fue idea de amabas." Dijo con pena intentando evitar mirar a su madre.

"Que curioso, tal vez sea un efecto secundario temporal de que aún no han completado el lazo." Dijo pensativa. "Creo que encontré a una más de ellas se apellida Delacour y vive en Toulon Francia." Lily se que parada y lo vio. "Que curioso es ahí a donde nos dirigimos tengo negocios con la familia Delacour que atender antes de iniciar realmente las vacaciones parece que Daphne y Hermione van a tener que compartirte más durante el viaje." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

"Sobre eso no tendrás alguna poción para ya sabes mantener contenta a las chicas." Dijo apenado evitando mirar a su madre por estar teniendo esa platica con ella. Lily solo río mientras recordaba como James sufría a veces por satisfacer a ella y a Izzy claro siempre terminaba dentro de Izzy con la esperanza de que se embarazara. "Si hay algo Harry te daré dos frascos para ti y tus damas será suficiente para cuando lleguemos a Francia y veamos a los Delacour."

Lily sabía que Francis Delacour se había casado con Apolline Delacour que era una Veela, las cuales necesitaban mucha atención para ser complacidas por lo que cuando encontraban a su pareja le daban algo de su magia para que pudiera rendir en la cama con ellas y si su teoría era correcta la magia de su alma gemela Veela se tenía que haber incrementado para poder mantener el lazo por lo que Harry podría complacer a las tres por el momento. Si de casualidad había un chico entre sus almas gemelas se le facilitaría algo pero debía de esperar a encontrar las otras dos.

Después de varios minutos caminando por los pasillos del barco llegaron al cuarto que necesitaban. Este estaba cerrado con una puerta de metal grande y un panel de control que lo abría. Una vez dentro Harry encontró una sala de entrenamiento pero a la vez dos literas una pequeña cocina y un baño. "Mamá que es este lugar." Le pregunto mientras admiraba el lugar.

"Es una sala del tiempo de las mejores creaciones de la familia. Este lugar tiene la habilidad de estirar el tiempo vamos a pasar seis meses dentro pero afuera solo pasarán seis horas. Y solo envejeceremos esas seis horas horas como afuera así que no te preocupes por estar separados de tus damas ni por mi embarazo el cual seguirá normal." Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y activaba el cuarto.

"Durante los siguientes seis meses dentro de esta habitación aprenderás muchas cosas sobre todo combate con Armas cuerpo a cuerpo, nuevos hechizos, el uso de tus nuevos juguetes además de otras cosas, el cuarto está equipado para lo que sea. Además que harás tu tarea y aprenderás sobre Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia básica para que cuando regreses a Hogwarts tomes esas clases en tu año correspondiente." Le dijo algo sería en la última parte ya que no estaba feliz por su desempeño académico en los últimos años.

"Pero mamá ya estoy tomando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación." Dijo intentado explicar a su enojada madre pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía sentido argumentar con ella sobre eso había tomado esas clases sólo porque Ron lo había convencido. Detestaba Adivinación y la clase de Hagrid realmente le interesaba y más ahora por Hedwig. Runas Antiguas iba a ser su tercera opción pero Ron lo había convencido de que si solo tomaba dos tendría más tiempo para practicar Quidditch, Aritmancia no estaba tan seguro pero le daría una oportunidad, lo que sí tenía más claro que nunca era que debía de alejarse de Ron. "Tienes razón mama mi desempeño no ha sido el mejor y se que puedo hacerlo mejor pero me acostumbre a esconder mi potencial para evitar los castigos de mis tíos que olvide lo bueno que solía ser.

Lily suspiró y vio a su hijo realmente estaba enfadado con su hermana por cómo lo había tratado todos esos años pero se encargaría de ella cuando volviera por el momento serían tres meses de tiempo madre e hijo. "No te preocupes cariño con mi ayuda te convertirás en un gran mago además te enseñare a convertirte en un animago en este tiempo." Una vez dicho eso se hizo un poco para atrás y desapareció dejando solo un tigre de bengala a la vista que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes. De pronto el tigre se acercó y le dio una lamida a la cara de Harry. Embarrando a Harry de saliva en ese momento y haciendo que se riera. "Ya mamá me ensalivaste." Le dijo reprochando la cara del tigre parecía que se estaba riendo de la actitud de Harry unos segundos después Lily estaba de regreso.

"Siempre pensé que tú y papá tenían la misma forma que ambos eran ciervos." Lily solo negó. "Ame a tu padre pero no fue suficiente los lazos determinan tu forma animal Isabelle también es un tigre aunque sus ojos son violetas y tiene el pelaje más claro que yo. De hecho la forma que tu muestres será parecida a la de tus demás almas gemelas."

Lily camino hacia la mesa que estaba cerca de las literas donde estaba un maletín que Harry recordaba muy bien, era el mismo que habían sacado de la armería hace varios días. "Antes de partir le pedí al maestro de Armas un nuevo juguete que desarrollamos apenas." Le dijo mientras señalaba una barra junto al maletín, "Trabaja junto con la Omniherramienta, la vara se puede convertir en cualquier arma blanca creada por los Muggels, ya sea una espada, lanza, doble espada, espada circular, estaca para esas peleas con vampiros, herramienta para escalar entre muchas otras cosas. Otro de los juguetes de la armería que pedí fueron estos." Le dijo mientras sacaba otro maletín con shurikens y cuchillos para lanzar. "Puedes ponerles hechizos ya sea electrocutar, explotar, quemar, campo gravitacional, cortina de humo todo depende de tu imaginación. Y de lo que te voy a enseñar claro."

Lily por último sacó un maletín más delgado y largo. "Un regalo de nuestros amigos japoneses la hicieron especialmente para ti cuando se enteraron que habías regresado al Nido de Dragones y llegó hace unos días apenas." Le dijo antes de abrir y mostrar una Katana dentro. "Hermosa no, vi dentro de tus recuerdos que usaste una espada para matar al basilisco por lo que pienso que debes de estar familiarizado con una espada. Claro no es la espada de Gryffindor pero tiene ciertas peculiaridades que debes de descubrir por ti mismo.

Tengo más juguetes que pueden interesarte pero vamos a empezar con esos primero por lo que quiero que tomes la Omniherramienta y la Pistola de Magia. Te voy a enseñar a cómo usarlas." Le dijo mientras ella sacaba su propio equipo de otro maletín dentro estaba su vieja Omniherramienta y sus dos pistolas de Magia.

Lily sintió como su magia fluía mejor que antes y activó los muñecos de prácticas, concentró su magia en las dos pistolas y jaló el gatillo lanzando dos poderosos Reducto" hacia sus objetivos que se movían. Harry veía impresionado los movimientos de su madre y como los muñecos de práctica eran destruidos dejando polvo. Cuando los hechizos paralizadores empezaron a ser lanzados Lily los esquivaba con agilidad aunque se notaba que le costaba un poco de trabajo. Unos segundos después Lily terminó con el último y se acercó a Harry que seguía maravillado con la habilidad de su madre. "Creo que por el momento es mejor que no haga tanto esfuerzo pero más o menos te diste una idea de lo que vas a aprender o no." Le dijo Lily a su hijo que se había quedado sin palabras. "Bien iniciemos, primero necesitas aprender a disparar, para eso necesitas enfocar tu magia en la manija como lo haces con tu varita mágica. Concentra tu magia y cuando esté cargada las líneas marcadas en el arma se pondrán verdes y podrás disparar.

Pero eso no es todo debes de tener en claro el hechizo que quieras lanzar, Harry asintió ya con la mente más o menos enfocada en lo que iba a hacer. Concentró su magia en el arma cargándola mientras pensaba en un hechizo pero al apretar el gatillo no pasó nada. "Tienes que concentrarte más piensa que es como tu varita mágica fueron diseñadas así." El asintió concentrándose de nuevo y uso un hechizo simple el cual salió disparado a su objetivo inmovilizándolo.

Lily sonrió ahora que Harry sabia como usarlo sería más fácil el enseñarle nuevas maldiciendo y hechizos para defenderse y atacar. Después pasaron con la Omniherramienta de Harry que le permitía usar encantamientos como el Patronus con mayor facilidad y más poder. El que Harry supiera ese hechizo sorprendió mucho a Lily que estaba orgullosa de él por saberlo y agradecida con Remus por habérselo enseñado.

A su vez se sorprendió por la figura que representaba, tal vez su forma animago no era una cierva pero su Patronus sí lo era porque representaba el amor entre ella y James. Isabelle tenía el mismo que ella un ciervo debido al mismo significado que tenía para ambas el amor de alguien que les había prometido un futuro juntos. Lily se limpió una lagrima sin que Harry lo notara por el recuerdo que había surgido de nuevo.

Por los siguientes seis meses o seis horas dependiendo de donde estuvieran Lily le enseñó a su hijo una enorme cantidad de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, lo ayudó con cada una de sus tareas dándole puntos claves para cada una. Harry disfrutaba mucho ese tiempo con ella podía convivir más con su mamá a la vez que ella le aconsejaba mucho de cómo podía mejor.

Lily también le enseñó cómo pelear no solo con su nueva espada si no también con una gran variedad de armas blancas, pronto Harry desarrolló una gran habilidad para controlar una cadena metálica afilada como si fuera un látigo, mientras que al mismo tiempo usaba la espada. Otras de las Armas que Harry dominó rápido fueron unas doble espadas en su muñequeras.

El lanzamiento de cuchillos y shurikens no se le daba muy bien por lo que Lily evitó enseñarle más de lo básico sobre todo después de que sin querer uno de ellos le pasó muy cerca de la cara cuando Harry no lo agarró bien. Su habilidad con la pistola Mágica era bastante buena por lo que pronto pasaron a usar más Armas y Harry se especializó rápido en usar doble como lo hacía Lily. En sus últimos dos meses dentro Lily le dio una pócima que le ayudaría a revelar su forma animal.

Una vez que Harry la tomó se sentó y entró en un trance como su madre le había explicado que pasaría, pronto se encontró en un bosque nevado.

 _Harry caminaba por él bosque nevado aún era de día por lo que la luz entraba entre los árboles. El no sabía que dirección tomar pero sus instintos parecían guiarlo. Unos minutos después estaba llegando a un Claro donde se haya han cinco lobas grandes más grandes de lo común, sus colmillos eran bastantes afilados y tenían garras grandes. Cuando Harry se acercó las cinco se levantaron y se acercaron a él como si estuvieran feliz de verlo. Cada una era diferente una tenía el pelaje pelirrojo con un poco más de músculo, luego estaba la que tenía el pelaje algo acaramelado con negro y tenía una aura que hacía notar que era exótica. Después estaba uno delgado con pelaje gris lo curioso era sus facciones aviares y que tenía plumas enredadas en su pelaje y unos ojos azules que Harry reconocía de la chica de su sueño._

 _Por último estaban los dos mas grandes y que parecían dirigir a las otras tres lobas la primera era un poco más pequeña tenía el cabello castaño y parecía tener el pelaje algo tupido como si no lo pudiera controlarlo de inmediato supo que era Hermione sus ojos la delataban eran los mismos ojos de amor con los que lo veía siempre se habían quedado guardado en su memoria durante la noche que había dormidos juntos,_

 _La última de todos tenía el pelaje completamente blanco y sus ojos eran violetas y su aura parecía controlar a las demás incluso a Hermione. Harry sabía que era Daphne sus ojos la delataban y su aura sobre todo, sabía que era algo posesiva y dominante pero no que lo era tanto. La versión animago de Daphne lo guió a un riachuelo que no estaba congelado donde pudo ver su reflejo junto con el de Daphne. Al igual que todas ellas era un lobo más grande de lo común con pelaje negro y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Harry se volteó y vio a sus parejas que empezaban a aullar._

Harry despertó de momento saliendo completamente de su visión viendo un tigre de bengala enfrente de él que parecía estar gruñéndole. Unos momentos pasaron u se dio cuenta que era su madre pero no tenía idea de porqué parecía molesta por su presencia o intimidada hasta que intento moverse y se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en cuarto piernas. Se había transformado en su forma animal completamente eso no se suponía que debía pasar.

Se detuvo y se empezó a inspeccionar dando vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviera persiguiendo su cola mientras que el tigre seguía sin bajar la guardia, pronto Harry descubrió que era más grande que el tigre por lo que se sentó intentado demostrar que no era peligroso. Lily vio que el enorme Lobo no hacía nada y cuando se fijó en sus ojos noto que eran parecidos a los suyos por lo que se relajó y volvió a su forma humana. "Me diste un enorme susto Harry, pensé que algo había salido mal y tu forma animal había tomado el control cuando apareció de momento." Dijo mientras inspeccionaba el enorme Lobo frente a ella.

"Eres un Lobo Huargo, una especie de Lobo extinta hace cientos de años. Jamás pensé que vería otro eso significa que las demás serán lo mismo." El Lobo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. "Parece que me entiendes por completo puedes intentar volver Harry necesitas concentrarte en tu forma humana." Harry se paro de nuevo y pareció concentrarse unos segundos después estaba de vuelta y abrazaba feliz a su madre. "Ahora tengo algo más en común contigo y con papá tal vez no sea el mismo animal pero conseguí la habilidad." Lily lo abrazo de vuelta igual de feliz. Durante los cuatro meses dentro se había unido mucho más a el y era la primera vez que él demostraba signos de afecto hacia ella iniciados por el.

Los dos siguientes meses pasaron perfeccionando la forma de Harry el que pudiera hacerlo al inicio fue suerte ya que después no pudo lograrlo de nuevo hasta casi medio mes después donde finalmente lo consiguió por completo. Una vez acabando el tiempo dentro los dos salieron para encontrarse con Hermione y Daphne que estaban esperando impacientes afuera. Ambas intentaron abrazarlo pero Lily las agarró y jaló dentro de la habitación para iniciar su entrenamiento mientras Harry aprendía algo de etiqueta por parte de Isabelle.

Y durante las siguientes seis horas Harry sufrió lo mismo que Hermione había sufrido antes que él. Acerca de comportamiento en la mesa y otras cientos de costumbres usadas entre la sociedad Sangre Pura y la realeza la cual debería de conocer algún día. Harry le encontró rápido una forma de hacerlo más fácil aún cuando seguía siendo aburrido y que Isabelle lo castigaba por hacerlo equivocadamente.

Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento Lily estaba entrenando más duro a Hermione y Daphne de lo que había entrenado a Harry. Lily veía en ambas un gran potencial. Sobre todo en Hermione le recordaba mucho a ella cuando tenía esa edad, Lily estaba segura que con el tiempo sería una gran Lady Potter.

Desde su regreso Lily había formado un plan, cada uno tenía un papel en específico y era representado en forma de ajedrez. Harry era el rey la figura más importante del juego pero a la vez debía de ser protegido por los demás aunque a él no le gustara. La Reina por el momento era representada por ella e Isabelle ambas harían lo que fuera por cuidar a sus hijos a la vez que tener justicia por lo que les había pasado.

Cada una de las demás almas gemelas de Harry representaba una princesa que se convertiría en reina sobre todo Hermione quien para ella era la más importante de todas ya que llevaría el manto de responsabilidad de Lady Potter. Los Bones y Parkinson eran sus caballos las piezas que podían atravesar las líneas enemigas y espiar. Longbotom y Mc Netic eran las torres ya que era donde residían sus fuerza militar. Davies y Patil representaban los afiles. Y los Lovegood eran sus peones ascendidos ya que podían ser lo que ellos quisieran eran su comodín o Az bajo la manga. Sus peones eran sus recursos, Armas, tecnología, tratados todo aquello que fortalecía desde la antigüedad a la familia.

Sus estudios duraron menos que los de Harry era obvio que ambas eran muy buenas aunque Lily sabía que tenía que pulir algunos hábitos de Hermione como el creer todo lo que leía en un libro y la competitividad de Daphne con Hermione por ver quien era mejor.

Combate físico llevó algo del tiempo acumulado debido a Hermione que no estaba muy de acuerdo en usar Armas, además de que se retraía un poco al combatir con Daphne. Fue donde Lily entendió que la mejor arma de Hermione eran las palabras, realmente se merecía ser la siguiente Lady Potter. Aún así Hermione demostró una gran habilidad en usar la espada y las Pistolas de Magia.

Daphne por otro lado era algo preocupante, tendía a ser agresiva durante sus prácticas de combate con Hermione lesionándola varias veces. Daphne además era escurridiza y ágil, tenía una habilidad única de analizar las cosas rápidamente durante su combate pudiendo llegar a encontrar un punto débil en su oponente. Y parecía encantarle los cuchillos y cualquier arma que pudiera ser lanzada. Y tenía la preferencia de usar hojas ocultas en las muñecas. Su control con las pistolas mágicas era buena pero solía tener problemas en concentrar su magia lo haría mejor con el tiempo.

Al final les quedaron dos meses para poder trabajar en su forma de animago, al igual que Harry tomaron la poción para entrar en el trance y verla, Lily no quería arruinarles la diversión. A diferencia de Harry que había entrado solo, ambas entraron a la vez como si fuera un sueño.

 _Daphne y Hermione caminaba por el bosque nevado esperando encontrar algo que les dijera que forma animal tenían, amabas sabían que era producto de su mente pero la poción lo hacía parecer casi real tanto que podían sentir el frío que había. Por lo que ambas iban agarradas de la mano. Pronto llegaron a un rio descongelado lo que era extraño debido al clima que había._

 _El río estaba protegido por cuatro enormes Lobos ambas sabían que eran Huargos y que pertenecían a la mitología nórdica, hasta para Daphne era un animal mitológico ya que no se había visto en siglos. Era una pequeña manada con solo un macho ambas recordaron que los seis tomarían la misma especie de animal. Identificar a Harry no fue difícil único macho entre tres lobas lo que significaba que las dos personas por encontrar eran chicas._

 _Luego estaban el de pelaje gris y delgado con aspectos de ave algo muy raro, estaba la pelirroja con algo más de músculo que las otras dos y por último estaba la acaramelada con negro. Estas últimas dos se pararon caminando hacia ellas con la cabeza agachada reconociendo su superioridad mientras que la gris permanecía al lado del negro acurrucada junto a él mientras él le_ _lamía su trompa._

 _Ambas lobas parecían querer guiarlas hacia el lago y eso hicieron una vez ahí pudieron ver su reflejo. Hermione vio su pelaje castaño y tupido maldiciendo dentro de sí por tener su cabello así que hasta su forma animal lo tenía igual. Y a la vez que se veía sintió un aura más poderosa que parecía someterla al dar la vuelta se encontró con una loba de pelaje blanco y ojos violetas los mismos ojos que parecían estar sometiéndola. Hermione entendió Harry era el Alpha de la manada y Daphne la hembra Alfa. Ella era la Beta de la manda por lo que las otras dos eran Gamas al poder someterlas bajo su aura. Lo curioso era el gris no parecía ser afectada por ella ni por Daphne solo por Harry._

Ambas despertaron del trance volviendo a ser humanas y Daphne la miro con la misma mirada con la que la había visto cuando estaban en su casa era su mirada dominante y no le gustó. Lily la había estado educando para ser la líder política pero parecía quien iba a ser la líder en la relación sería Daphne. Por suerte la sala de entrenamiento tenía dos habitaciones una para Lily y la otra para ellas dos. Durante el tiempo que habían estado ahí habían dormido nada más, se habían prometido no tener sexo sin Harry. Daphne tuvo un efecto secundario debido a la pócima haciendo que perdiera algo de control de su instinto animal.

El ver como iba a poder dominar a las demás la excito, por lo que en la noche sedujo a Hermione y ambas rompieron la promesa que se habían hecho entre ellas de no tener relaciones. Se sentían mal por haber dejado a Harry fuera de eso pero a Daphne le había encantado por someter a Hermione de esa forma y Hermione lo había disfrutado por igual. Su actividades nocturnas dejaron consecuencias como el que se quedaran dormidas haciendo que Lily las descubriera, ella no les podía decir nada ya que hacía lo mismo con Isabelle seguido.

Al salir del cuarto se encontraron a Harry que las estaba esperando y ambas se lanzaron sobre de él para besarlo lo habían extrañado mucho. Los tres eran vistos por Astoria que le tocaba entrar junto con Isabelle. Los tres aprovecharon las siguientes seis horas para ponerse al corriente dentro de su habitación donde gracias a la poción un Lily le había dado a Harry él pudo compensarles los seis meses que no habían estado juntos. Al cabo de las seis horas los tres estaban sudados, lo habían hecho en todas las partes de su camerino y ahora los tres dormían tranquilamente en la cama desnudos.

A la siguiente mañana despertaron y supieron de inmediato que habían exagerado el día anterior ya que apenas podían caminar. Los tres se bañaron juntos evitando completamente el sexo, les encantaba pero también querían disfrutarlo y en ese momento no podían hacerlo.

Esta vez Daphne copió la vestimenta de Hermione por completo. Hermione se había enterado el día anterior que a Daphne le encantaba la ropa sobre todo diseñar por lo que usualmente ayudaba a su madre a decidir que usar al igual que su hermana. Cuando Astoria era más pequeña se le había quedado el hábito de vestirla de la misma manera para que se notaran que eran hermanas. Ahora que Astoria era mayor ella ya no se dejaba solo le pedía consejos.

El que Hermione compartiera algo muy importante con ella la hacía volver a su hábito de vestir iguales. Hermione había decidió aceptar con la condición de que combinaran sus estilos algo a que Daphne accedió felizmente.

El desayuno fue tranquilo Lily e Isabelle andaban muy amorosas y Astoria tenía una cara de no poder aguantarlas mucho sobre todo después de haber soportado seis meses con ellas dentro de la habitación, teniendo noches incómodas y viendo lo melosas que solían ser cuando estaban juntas. Por lo que Astoria terminó su desayuno lo más rápido posible para retirarse y volver a su habitación a hablar con luna.

El día transcurrió como cualquier día de vacacione los tres estuvieron disfrutando de la piscina, Hermione leía un libro mientras se bronceaba en topless después de todo tenían mucha privacidad, Harry y Daphne jugaban en el agua o se estaban besando. Astoria salía de vez en cuando de su habitación por algo de comer o beber.

Lily e Isabelle estaban en la sala de conferencias teniendo una reunión con las demás cabezas de las familias. Ambas tenían puesto unos lentes que les permitía ver las figuras de los demás miembros sentados en la sala de conferencia pero del Nido de Dragones. Había inquietantes noticias al parecer las otras escuelas mágicas se habían molestado por el reinicio del torneo de los tres magos y exigían participar y ahora el Ministerio tenía la presión de la CIM para hacer cambios muy grandes según Amelia los reportes que tenía era que ahora sería llamado el torneo de las escuelas mágicas y las tres pruebas originales serían alteradas ahora serían cinco.

Lily usaría esa oportunidad para humillar a Dumbeldore y el Ministerio. Se pondrían en contacto con las demás escuelas y les suministrarían todo lo necesario para dejar atrás a Hogwarts en el torneo.

La cena estuvo más agradable que el desayuno donde fue turno de cocinar de Lily sorprendiendo a los demás y haciendo recordar a Isabelle sus vacaciones juntas durante la época de Hogwarts. Esa noche los tres decidieron dormir en su forma de Lobo Huargo. Entre los tres hicieron espacio suficiente en la sala para entrar y pronto la sala de su cabina estaba llena con tres inmensos lobos. Harry estaba en medio de ambas mientras que Daphne y Hermione se acurrucaban de cada lado.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por el enorme grito que estaba dando Astoria al entrar a su cuarto buscándolos para que bajaran a desayunar los tres levantaron la cabeza al oír el grito para luego ver a Astoria desaparecer dejando a la vista un halcón peregrino que salía volando. Los tres lobos intentaron seguirla para molestarla pero no podían pasar por la puerta eran muy grandes. Por lo que tuvieron que volver a ser humanos para perseguirla.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con dos tigres que los veían furiosos, pronto tenían enfrente de ellos a Lily e Isabelle que tenía a una asustada Astoria en sus hombros aún en su forma de halcón. "Espero que ninguno de ustedes se haya atrevido a algo más que dormir en esa forma saben lo peligroso que es tener relaciones como animales cualquier poción anticonceptiva desaparece y las posibilidades de embarazo aumentan y se pueden volver embarazos de alto riesgo." Dijo Lily furiosa mientras veía a los tres que asintieron.

"Harry si alguna vez llegas a montar a Daphne o alguna de tus almas gemelas yo misma te castro." Le dijo Isabelle furiosa haciendo que Harry se pusiera pálido al oír lo que pasaría y agradeció que la noche pasada hubieran nada más dormido. "Ahora podemos ir a desayunar y Astoria querida puedes bajar de mi hombro que me estás enterrando tus garras." Le dijo Isabelle al Halcón que voló un poco para volver a ser Astoria.

El resto del día continuó tranquilo para todos, Astoria estuvo practicando con su forma animal volando alrededor del barco mientras que los chicos usaban las motos acuáticas para navegar junto al barco. Por suerte el barco generaba un escudo alrededor de él que evitaba la entrada de animales peligrosos al igual que las personas se alejaran si caían al agua.

Durante la noche estaban llegando a Toulon el tamaño del barco era demasiado grande por lo que tenían que desembarcar en el Ferri junto con la camioneta. Una vez abajo estacionaron la camioneta en la playa y fueron a cenar a uno de los restaurantes cerca de la costa. Para luego volver al barco pero sin la camioneta.

Esa noche Harry y las chicas se sumieron en otra noche de placer y aunque no tan larga como la de un día antes estuvieron despiertos un poco más de lo que esperaban. En la mañana despertaron tuvieron un poco de sexo matutino para empezar bien el día. Daphne fue la encargada de elegir el atuendo de Hermione ese día debido a que se iban a reunir con una familia importante.

Pronto estaban camino al muelle donde tomaron el camioneta y salieron con rumbo a la Mansión Delacour cuya localización había llegado la noche pasada a Lily al igual que otra lechuza con las identidades de las dos otras almas gemelas del grupo. Pero verían a amabas hasta su regreso al Nido de Dragones en unas semanas. Además Lily no había comentado nada se había quedado con esa información para ella e Isabelle.

Varios minutos después estaban llegando al lugar que Harry había soñado durante las últimas noches y sentía como una fuerza lo atraía al lugar con fuerza.

Fleur llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, cuando mando el primer mensaje la fuerza y energía que había usado fue suficiente para noquearla y déjala dormir en paz. Al siguiente día había sufrido igual solo que esta vez fue por mucho más tiempo que la vez pasada y aún cuando mando el mensaje y se quedó dormida tuvo sueños demasiados húmedos durante toda la noche. Amaneciendo muy húmeda solo una ducha helada logró tranquilizarla por completo el siguiente día fue tranquilo y no tuvo problemas para dormir.

Pero esta noche había sentido la pasión de nuevo lo peor era que entre más se acercaban más fuerte era y cuando despertó con esa sensación de nuevo ya no podía controlarse más. Por suerte estaba muy cerca. Y por cómo parecía aguantar sabía que podría satisfacer todo lo que había acumulado en esos días.

Cuando sintió que estaban casi en su casa salió corriendo de su habitación, su padre le había dicho que recibirían invitados a esa hora y que se arreglara pero a Fleur no le importaba lo que pasara tres de sus parejas estaba ahí y si era necesario lo haría en el piso con tal de poder bajar esa presión que llevaba acumulado días.

Cuando bajo las escaleras vio como su padre saludaba a dos mujeres una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello rubio atrás de ellos venían cuatro chicos tres chicas y un chico sus instinto le decían que eran las chicas vestidas igual y el chico por lo que una vez abajo corrió hacía el chico y lo tiro al piso para sorpresa de todos donde lo empezó a besar.

Cada beso que se daban relajaba a Fleur más y más pero aún así era mucho lo que había acumulado en esos días.

Los demás reunidos en el recibidor veían a la chica y como besaba a Harry enfrente de Daphne y Hermione ambas querían sentirse celosas y atacarla pero no podían, algo en ellas les decía que era normal. Y lo comprendieron cuando notaron la marca en la muñeca de la chica. Ambas chicas se relajaron hasta notaron que la rubia se levantó un poco y empezó a mover su cadera cerca del amigo de Harry mientras lo continuaba besando.

Pronto llegó una mujer mayor parecida a la chica y medio la controlo haciendo que Fleur se retirara un poco para luego agarrarla con fuerza ya que intentaba zafarse de su agarre. "Perdonen a mi hija ha estado algo ansiosa por conocerlos y tiene demasiado acumulado." Lo último lo dijo viendo a los chicos y ellos supieron a que se refería. "Será mejor que se encarguen de eso antes de que Fleur estalle y no pueda controlarse por completo." Ellos asintieron para que luego la mamá de Fleur le entregara a Hermione un frasco que Hermione reconoció. "Fleur querida porque no lo llevas a tu cuarto y tiene algo de privacidad" Fleur asintió para luego agarrar a los tres y jalarlos atrás de ella.

Apolline Delacour agradeció en ese momento que Gabrielle no estuviera en casa si no con una amiga para evitar que viera el comportamiento de su hermana. Una vez que los cuatro desaparecieron arriba lanzó un hechizo de privacidad para luego atender a sus invitadas por suerte su esposo entendía por lo que pasaba Fleur y estaba preparado para ese momento.

Una vez fuera de la vista de sus padres Fleur soltó a sus acompañantes para voltearse a verlos y mientras tanto desabrochaba su vestido dejándolo caer. Fleur no llevaba nada de ropa interior por lo que estaba desnuda enfrente de sus almas gemelas le dio un beso a Harry para luego besar a la castaña y luego a la rubia luego tomó a Harry y lo guió a su cuarto seguido de las dos otras chicas.

Una de ellas le dio un frasco el cual tomó bebiendo s contenido para luego aventarlo hacia atrás de ella. Fleur se recostó en su cama y abrió sus piernas y con sus dedos la entrada de su intimidad. "Te necesito ahorra dentro de mi" le dijo a Harry quien se desvistió dejando al descubierto su basilisco sorprendiendo a Fleur. La cual sonrió al ver que él la podría satisfacer por completo, pronto Harry estaba sobre de ella listo para penetrarla. "Con cuidado primera vez" Le dijo con su acento francés que excitó más a Harry el cual asintió para luego penetrarla con cuidado mientras Hermione y Daphne se quedaban a cada lado de el, Daphne se concentró en sus pechos mientras que Hermione la besaba.

Fleur estaba más estrecha de lo que había estado Hermione o Daphne haciendo que fuera un poco más lento el penetrarla pero poco a poco avanzó más y más hasta llegar a su himen el cual rompió sin que Fleur se diera cuenta ya que estaba muy metida disfrutando del placer que le daban las chicas.

Harry se empezó a mover mas rápido dentro de ella llamando su atención por completo y causando que gimiera más fuerte tanto que no podían ser sofocados por Hermione mediante besos. Harry levantó un poco la cadera de Fleur la cual enrolló sus piernas alrededor de Harry permitiendo que él la pudiera penetrar más profundo y durante ese proceso el encontró su punto G cuando lo tocó Fleur de inmediato grito de placer. El simple sonido del orgasmo de Fleur causó que Hermione y Daphne se vinieran sin siquiera tener haber hecho algo. Fleur transmitía su orgasmo por todo el lazo haciendo que Harry se viniera dentro de ella al mismo tiempo.

En el Nido de Dragones Padma y Susan se estaban divirtiendo con los demás en la piscina después de haber pasado varias horas dentro de la cámara de tiempo. Cuando sintieron el orgasmo de Fleur por el lazo causándoles uno a cada una era tan fuerte que ambas gritaron de placer llamado la atención de todos. Ambas salieron corriendo apenadas rumbo al ala Bones. Pronto empezaron a sentir más y más orgasmos que no podían controlar y se empezaron a besar.

En Francia Hermione se había colocado sobre Daphne y la besaba mientras seguía sintiendo los orgasmos de Fleur por el lazo. Harry mientras tanto se seguía mantenido firme aún después de haber eyaculado ya varias veces. La verdad había dejado de pensar cómo podía seguir así la única explicación que se le ocurría era magia ni la poción que había tomado causaba eso.

Fleur estaba en el cielo cada embestida de su nuevo amante le daba un placer que había acumulado durante días y que ahora liberaba. Los cuatro perdieron el sentido del tiempo continuaron por horas así hasta que Fleur había dejado salir toda esa presión en todo ese tiempo todos los orgasmos de Hermione, Daphne, Susan y Padma en el Nido de Dragones habían sido causados por los de Fleur.

Cuando por fin Fleur estaba completamente en sí beso a Harry una vez más e le indicó que parar. Lo que hizo agradeciéndole su basilisco ya le dolía y no sabía cuánto podía aguantar.

Cuando Harry se había venido por primera vez dentro de ella Fleur estableció su vínculo Veela con el, cuando había más de un alma gemela con una Veela dentro del vínculo la Veela establecería un vínculo especial con uno de ellos teniendo más acceso que los demás a su memoria y pensamientos. Fleur ahora sabía todo acerca de Harry al igual que los nombres de los demás.

Y mientras erabrazada por Hermione que era abrazada por Daphne ella abrazó a Harry y antes de que se quedara dormida soltó un murmullo que los demás oyeron pero estaban muy cansado para procesar.

"Je t'aime Arry Potter. Je t'aime Ermione Granger. Je t'aime Dapne Greengrass. Je t'aime Susan Bones. Je t'aime Padma Patil."

 **Fleur por fin está con ellos. Y ahora saben acerca de Susan y Padma. Daphne no puede dominar a Fleur debido al vínculo Veela.**

 **El vínculo Veela será explicado en el siguiente capítulo por completo.**

 **Las nuevas pruebas del torneo van a ser más letales son cinco. (Preview: Prueba tres Battle Royal en el bosque prohibido. Solo incapacitar al oponente desmembramiento permitido.)**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Grecia, el perro y el hombre lobo.**


	15. Grecia, el perro y el hombre lobo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **Grecia, el perro y el hombre lobo.**

Fleur despertó al siguiente día lentamente mientras disfrutaba del tacto de su pareja. Los recuerdos del día pasado empezaron a fluir por su mente poco a poco. Y cada vez que recordaba más lo que había pasado durante todo el día de ayer más aumentó su sonrisa. Su nuevo amante había podido satisfacerla por completo y había aguantado cerca de doce horas interrumpidas de sexo solo por ella.

Fleur sabía que había podido aguantar tanto y no lastimarse ni sufrir otras consecuencias debido a su nuevo vínculo establecido por el cual ella le transmitía algo de su herencia Veela permitiéndole aguantar lo suficiente para poder satisfacerla, al haber tenido tanta presión aguantada por los últimos días sus niveles de magia estaban en las nubes y cuando él se vino dentro de ella por primera vez pudo crear su lazo Veela con el pasándole su magia para que pudiera complacerla y vaya que lo había hecho. Otras de las ventajas de ese vínculo era que ella tendría un acceso privado con Harry aún lo tendría que compartir con las demás chicas que había ya identificado pero algunas cosas se podían quedar entre ella y Harry.

Fleur pronto sintió movimiento atrás de ella y recordó que Harry la persona que le había hecho el amor hasta el cansancio con tal de complacerla venía acompañado de otras dos chicas, Fleur no había tenido mucho tiempo de verlas pero las pocas veces que las había notado pudo ver que eran hermosas cada una a su forma, y ahora que los recuerdos de Harry fluían por su mente supo que eran más hermosas por dentro y entendió que sería feliz y amada por ellas también. Pronto sintió una mano que le tocaba el pecho y empezaba a jugar con el. "Hermione desde cuando tus pechos crecieron tanto y se volvieron más firmes." Dijo la voz soñolienta y Fleur sonrió se iba a divertir un rato con esa persona.

Soltó al Harry para voltearse a ver a la persona que la estaba toqueteando muy a gusto, era la chica rubia de ojos violetas o Daphne ahora que por fin sabía su nombre, Fleur tomó la otra mano de la chica y la llevo a su intimidad para ver cuál era su reacción. "Mmm chica traviesa aún es temprano y ya estás tan húmeda." Le dijo a Fleur y parecía que Daphne se estaba excitando ya que soltó un ligero gemido mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de Fleur que disfrutaba la sensación.

Daphne poco a poco fue despertando al sentir más y más la humedad de "Hermione" abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con su castaña favorita de ojos marrones solo para encontrarse con una rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía traviesamente. "Bonjour mon amour" Le dijo la chica a la que Daphne más o menos recordó cómo Fleur.

Daphne sonrió al ver que era su turno con la francesa mientras Harry dormía abrazado a Hermione. Sus gemidos del día anterior los habían excitado mucho el grito de su orgasmo la había hecho tener uno a ella misma y ahora quería hacerla suya como lo había hecho con Hermione sus instintos de Alpha se lo pedían querían oír a la francesa gemir gracias a ella.

Ella sonrió y se posó sobre Fleur y dejó salir su aura dominante de Alpha sobre Fleur intentando dominarla causando una enorme sonrisa en la chica. "Non Non chica traviesa no me vas a dominer, tu vas a être dominé." Daphne trago saliva, Fleur le había hablado en francés y Daphne le había entendió y no le había gustado lo que había oído, Fleur aprovechó su distracción para tirarla en la cama y posarse sobre ella soltando algo de su aura que causa que Daphne empezara a sentirse húmeda. "Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir" (Quiero oírte gritar de placer.) Le susurro al oído para luego darle una ligera mordida a su lóbulo y luego hacerle un chupeton en el cuello justo en el punto más sensible de Daphne cosa que la hizo gemir más fuerte. Pronto bajo a sus pechos y al igual que en su chupeton supo sus puntos sensibles haciendo que Daphne se hallara en un mar de placer.

Daphne intentaba luchar para soltarse del agarre de la francesa no le gustaba ser dominada pero le encantaba la sensación que la chica le hacía sentir pero prefería ser ella la de arriba y no al revés. Pronto Fleur se fue a la intimidad de Daphne y como en las otras áreas supo dónde estaban sus puntos sensibles cinco minutos después Daphne ya iba por su segundo orgasmo, le tenía que reconocer algo a su nueva compañera sabia cómo tratar a una chica.

Al final Daphne estaba tan sumergida en ese mar de placer que no noto a Fleur que se colocaba sobre ella dejando al nivel de su boca su intimidad. "Votre tour, mon amour" Daphne solo asintió y le regresó el favor a Fleur que lo disfrutaba mucho ninguna de las dos noto como Harry y Hermione se habían despertado y aprovechaban la oportunidad para algo de privacidad para que Harry le hiciera el amor a Hermione. Ella estaba sorprendida por la nueva resistencia de Harry y lo estaba disfrutando con cada penetracion que él le daba.

El último orgasmo de Hermione sacó a Fleur y Daphne de sus momento y amaba sonrieron al ver como la pareja se demostraba amor. "Creo que deberíamos darnos una ducha y bajar." Dijo Harry al oír cómo gruñía su estómago, Fleur asintió y se levantó de la cama dejando ver a los tres su perfecto trasero el que movió provocándolos. Los tres la siguieron por una puerta hacia un baño que le recordó a Daphne al que estaba en el Nido de Dragones y vio a Fleur cómo manejaba unas llaves que dejaban salir chorros de agua.

Pronto la enorme tina se llenó y los cuatro se metieron, al tocar el aguan sintieron como se relajaban empezaron a bañarse intentando apurarse para bajar por algo de comida pero fallaron miserablemente pronto Daphne tenía a Harry dentro de ella mientras él la sostenía en contra de la pared de la tina, Hermione y Fleur por otro lado estaban en una fuerte sesión de besos mientras Fleur introducía sus dedos dentro de Hermione haciendo gemir fuerte a la castaña que al igual que Daphne no había podido dominar a Fleur.

Cuando por fin terminaron salieron de la tina ya limpios y fueron a vestirse, Fleur tomó un nuevo conjunto de ropa ya que su vestido había quedado fuera en el pasillo mientras que los otros tres se vestían con lo que habían llegado el día anterior. Los cuatro salieron de la habitación Fleur delante con Harry quien iba agarrado del brazo de ella. Hermione y Daphne iban detrás de ellos de la misma manera, amaba notaron como Harry y Fleur caminaban más raro de lo común después de todo la que había pasado más tiempo con Harry dentro de ella era Fleur.

Una vez en la recepción se encontraron con la madre de Fleur que parecía estar esperándoles. "Si que se tomaron su tiempo casi pasaron veinticuatro horas desde que subieron estoy soprendida no creí que este joven apuesto pudiera con el apetito de mi hija pero parece que me equivoque." Fleur sonrió y le respondió a su madre. "Oui mamá Harry fue un caballero anoche y estas adorables damas fueron muy gentiles en prestármelo para poder tranquilizarme aunque temo que durante mis orgasmos los compartí por el lazo completo haciendo que cada miembro los pudieran sentir. Por suerte eso me ayudó a reconocer a las dos chicas faltantes."

Hermione abrió los ojos al recordar la confesión de amor de Fleur y como ella nombraba a Susan Bones y Padma Patil a la vez que se puso roja al recodar todas esas sensaciones que Fleur compartió por el lazo era como si el mismo Harry estuviera con ella. "Excelente amor serán grandes noticias para Lady Potter que debe de estar por llegar. Se estableció tu vínculo Veela con Harry." Le pregunto su madre antes de continuar.

Fleur se maldijo por pensar que podría mantener ese vínculo con Harry en secreto y volteó a ver a sus compañeras que parecían verla con una cara de confusión Fleur suspiró "Yo establecí un vinculo especial con Harry es muy parecido al que todas compartiremos cuando el lazo se finalice solo que el mío con Harry es más privado de alguna forma puedo hablar con él en nuestra mente y nadie lo sabría mientras que en el lazo todas podríamos oír la conversación."

Fleur terminó con su explicación para ver la cara de las demás chicas que parecían decepcionadas y molestas y podía sentir como Harry se sentía algo incómodo por poder tener que ocultar la habilidad de esconderle cosas a ambas. "Lo siento Veelas acostumbran a tener solo una pareja no múltiples por eso cuando están con su alma gemela hay cambios drásticos en ellas. El vínculo Veela es una forma de fortalecer esa unión entre las parejas. Además causa cambios físico en mi, en realidad tengo casi veintiún años pero el lazo causó que rejuveneciera a la edad de dieseis y es algo incómodo, además no tengo amigas o alguien especial y encontrar a mi pareja fue tan especial que no quería compartir lo que lo hacía más especial."

Hermione y Daphne abrieron los ojos al oír la confesión de su nueva amante francesa. Ambas estaban algo molestas con ella ya que podía tener algo de privacidad con Harry pero aún así eso le causaba muchas desventajas como el cambio de su edad con el cual ella no parecía estar conforme.

Daphne miro a Hermione que la veía al mismo tiempo y ambas asintieron a la vez para luego acercarse a Fleur para besarla siendo Hermione la primera y luego Daphne. "Te perdonamos y entendemos pero por favor ya no escondas más cosas de los tres." Le dijeron casi en unísono Fleur sonrió y abrazo a ambas a la vez.

Pronto los condujo hacia el comedor esta vez agarrada de la mano de Daphne la rubia aún parecía querer usar su aura en ella pero sin mucho éxito. Y solo se ganaba sonrisas por parte de Fleur. Dentro del comedor conocieron a la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle tenia 11 años y a contrario de su hermana que solía ser algo seria y ella era muy alegre y al conocer a Harry se sonrojó mucho.

Harry vio a través del vínculo que compartía con Fleur que lo más preciado en la vida para ella era su hermana menor. Y la había cuidado desde que tenía 9 años cuando su madre había caído enferma por un tiempo haciendo que Fleur se volviera muy apegada a ella. Durante casi un año Fleur cuidó de su hermana menor mientras su madre se recuperaba. Cuando su madre se recuperó Fleur iniciara la siguió cuidando aún cuando no era necesario, Fleur se deprimió mucho al separase de su hermana cuando entró al colegio llevaban juntas cuatro años pero cada navidad, pascua y verano volvía solo para estar con ella.

El que casi no tuviera amigas era en parte bueno ya que podía pasar tiempo con ella. Fleur le llevaba nueve años a su hermana pero eso no le impedía jugar con ella hacerla reír, leerle cuentos, llevarla al parque o hacer cualquier actividad de hermanas. Fleur temía que Gabrielle sufriera lo mismo que ella cuando entrara a la escuela cuando cumpliera trece ya que era la edad en las que las Veelas iniciaban a madurar. Pero parecía que ella no sufriría lo mismo que Fleur, ya que tenía muchas amigas Veelas que iban a entrar con ella al mismo tiempo.

En cambio Fleur era la única en su generación dejándola sola sin amigas escondiendo su verdadera identidad detrás de una máscara al igual que Daphne, pero a diferencia de Daphne que solo quería mantener alejada a la gente, Fleur lo hacía para ocultar su tristeza de no tener amigas, de que los chicos solo se acercaran por su belleza y no por algo más. Ese hecho hacía que se la pasara practicando y estudiando siendo la mejor en su año pero ella solo quería terminar cada periodo para volver a casa y estar con su hermana.

Ahora era diferente Harry sentía la alegría de Fleur por el vínculo, como el simple hecho de estar con ellos la hacía feliz y sentirse querida, el hecho que a Daphne la quisiera dominar parecía hacerle mucha gracias ya que nunca lo lograría. Pero Harry sentía como se sentía más feliz cuando lo veía o se acercaba a él.

Pronto llegaron sus padres y seguidos de ellos venían Lily, Astoria e Isabelle acompañados de los padres de Hermione y mientras que el papá de Fleur parecía contento con la verdadera actitud de su hija ahora que estaba con las personas que la amarían siempre, el papá de Hermione aún no se veía del todo convencido y veía a Harry con una mirada asesina como si supiera lo que había pasado con su hija.

Daphne intentó ganar su atención besando a Hermione y haciéndole caricias que la sonrojaban por completo, tal vez habían llevado su relación a un diferente nivel pero Hermione seguía siendo algo tímida sobre todo ante la demostración de afecto en público sobre todo frente a sus padres y más cuando era de Daphne.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma completamente normal, Astoria y Gabrielle se llevaron muy bien desde el inicio aún con la diferencia de edad amabas estaban felices por sus hermanas además de que Astoria tenía alguien con quien hablar que no estuviera relacionado con Harry de forma romántica. El señor Granger parecía estar intrigado por la naturaleza Veela que le era explicado por Francis Delacour lo mejor que podía mientras que su esposas platicaban a gusto sobre él mismo tema junto con Lily e Isabelle a la vez que discutían sobre lo que ambas habían encontrado en el libro de Almas Gemelas.

Al terminar el desayuno Gabrielle llevó a Astoria a su cuarto para jugar con ella a lo que Astoria accedió poco convencida. Mientras que Lily se dirigía con Francis Delacour a una reunión junto con Madam Maxime sobre el tema del torne, Apolline llevó a los papas de Hermione e Isabelle a la sala por algo de té o café según su preferencia para explicarles mejor la relación de su hija. Mientras tanto Fleur condujo a los chicos hacia los Jardine de la mansión mientras iba agarrada de la mano de Harry por el cual sentía el calor de su amor.

Después un largo recorrido llegaron a su destino final un pequeño lago escondido entre árboles y arbustos. "Este es mi lugar favorito y lo quiero compartir con ustedes." Dijo con algo de su acento Francés que empezaba a desaparecer entre más tiempo pasaba con ellos. "Es hermoso Fleur." Le respondió Hermione admirando el lugar. "Gracias." Fleur tomó a Harry de la mano y se sentó en el pasto para luego recargarse en su pecho. Mientras que las chicas se sentaban a cada lado de ambos. Fleur pronto se durmió en los brazos de Harry, ella ya estaba en calma toda su presión la podía controlar con los tres junto a ella.

Y pronto Hermione empezaron a sentir el amor que Fleur tenía por ellas, Fleur lo podía hacer gracias a que estaba con los tres juntos para que Padma y Susan lo sintieran debía de haber besado mínimo a ambas para compartir sus emociones con ella y una vez que estuviera completa podría compartir muchas más cosas. Y mientras dormía tranquilamente en brazos de Harry le trasmitía todo lo que podía acerca de ella y lo mucho que disfrutaba estar en sus brazos en esos momentos.

Cuando empezó a anochecer volvieron a mansión solo para encontrarse con algunos baúles empacados con la ropa de Fleur y de su demás Familia, durante la cena sus padres les explicaron que irían de vacaciones con ellos a Grecia así Fleur podría pasar tiempo con sus almas gemela pero no perdería su amado tiempo con su hermana. Fleur abrazó felizmente a su padre agradeciéndole por todo eso.

Cuando terminaron de empacar subieron sus cosas a las dos camionetas de los Potter y se pusieron en marcha rumbo al yate anclado en la bahía. Por suerte el Ferri podía aguantar las dos camionetas por lo que solo fue necesario un viaje. Una vez a bordo el barco automáticamente puso rumbo a una isla griega perteneciente a la familia Potter.

Los chicos llevaron a Fleur a su nuevo camarote el cual compartiría con ellos y pronto Hermione y Daphne la estaban ayudando a desempacar para el viaje mientras Daphne intentaba convencerla de su idea de vestir igual, pero a diferencia de Hermione a Fleur no le agradó mucho la idea.

Gabrielle compartiría la cabina junto con Astoria la cual no estaba feliz por ese hecho ya que no tendría su tiempo a solas con Luna, ni su privacidad además de que había varias cabinas más vacías. Pero nadie quería que Gabrielle durmiera sola por lo que al final terminó accediendo. Los papás de Hermione fueron acomodados en la cabina contaría a la de Lily e Isabelle mientras que los de Fleur en la cabina más grande debajo de los chicos.

Debido al incremento de visitantes en el barco los Delacour habían traído a sus Elfos domésticos para ayudar en la cocina y en el mantenimiento del barco durante su viaje. La cena consistía de muchos platos Francés que todos disfrutaron al igual uno que otro plato británico para la degustación de sus nuevos invitados. Una vez terminada la cena se quedaron un rato platicando para después retirarse cada uno a sus respectivos camarotes.

Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo que había tenido demasiado contando lo de la mañana y que era mejor descansar un poco, por lo que decidieron dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Mientras que las chicas se cambiaban dentro del baño Harry lo hacía en el cuarto. Las primera en salir fue Fleur que llevaba una playera grande para ella y ropa interior de encaje, Fleur se había apurado para ganarle a Hermione o Daphne su lugar junto a Harry, y pronto estaba acurrucada a su lado dejando su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho de Harry mientras esperaban a las demás.

Hermione y Daphne salieron al mismo tiempo ambas llevaban la ropa interior de fantasía que Daphne había modificado para que le quedara a Hermione mientras regresaban al Nido de Dragones donde ambas comprarían su ropa combinándola para llevarla siempre igual. Hoy habían decidió por la parte superior de verde con plata y la inferior de rojo y oro. Hermione empujó a Daphne para correr a lugar vacante junto a Harry y abrazarlo. Daphne suspiró para luego acostarse junto a Fleur y abrazarla.

Esa noche los cuatro durmieron perfectamente y al estar cerca pudieron compartir su sueño como lo habían estado haciendo antes. El siguiente día Fleur lo paso solo con Harry, había acordado con las chicas en tener un día así a la semana con él para conocerse mejor el vínculo los hacía conocerse del todo pero no había nada de malo en tener la verdadera experiencia de conocer a alguien. Esa noche también solo fue para Fleur y Harry la cual necesitaba estar íntimamente con su pareja a solas una vez por semana. Hermione y Daphne no le creyeron al principio pero una plática con la mamá de Fleur y leer el libro que Lily tenía fue suficiente para acceder de mala gana.

Daphne aprovechó la ocasión para tener a Hermione para sí sola mientras en la habitación de junto Fleur tenía su noche privada con Harry. Su primera vez había sido algo salvaje y no la recordaba mucho debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo. Pero esta vez quería disfrutarla, por lo que se arregló lo más natural que podía quedando solo en ropa interior y su cabello suelto. Harry la esperaba sentado en la cama y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era casi al natural.

Fleur se sentó junto a él y empezaron con pequeños besos del uno al otro que poco a poco se volvieron más intensos, Harry la agarró de la mano y la acostó en la cama colocándose encima de ella para luego taparse. Ambos se continuaron besando mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro sobre todo Fleur que en su frenesí apenas había notado a su amante.

Cuando noto las cicatrices en la espalda de Harry pronto recordó de donde venían. "Ellos ya no te harán más daño te lo prometo, todas estamos ahora junto a ti y yo jamás abandonaré tu lado." Le dijo para luego besarlo y sentir una lagrima en sus labios. Fleur se separó un poco viendo a Harry que tenía algunas lágrimas por recordar algo de su pasado. Fleur sintió el dolor emocional a través de su vínculo y decidió anularlo con el amor que sentía por el.

Pronto siguieron con sus caricias y la poca ropa que les quedaba desapareció por arte de magia. Pronto Harry estaba dentro de Fleur e igual que en su primera noche juntos cada embestida era casi orgasmica para Fleur y sin importar cuántas veces Harry la penetrara seguía igual de estrecha que su primera vez manteniendo a su amigo bastante fuerte. Y tal como Fleur esperaba Harry la podía satisfacer completamente y podía tener energía suficiente para sus demás compañeras. Pero esa noche fue solo para Fleur la cual enrolló sus piernas de nuevo al cuerpo de Harry mientras le hacía el amor.

A diferencia de la primera vez no pasaron tanto tiempo en sus actividades, dos horas después ambos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, el miembro de Harry aún muy dentro de Fleur mientras que aún salía algo de su esperma que se había acumulado dentro de ella. Si Fleur no hubiera tomado la poción en ese momento ya hubiera estado embarazada.

Al siguiente día ambos encontraron a Daphne amarrada y Hermione encima de ella al parecer los papeles se habían volteado esa noche. Ambos las despertaron para que se arreglaran ya que los dos ya lo habían hecho para así ahorrar algo de tiempo. El día paso igual de rápido que el anterior los chicos se la pasaron en la piscina excepto Hermione que leía un libro mientras se bronceaba en topless. Las hermanas Delacour jugaban voleibol acuático con las hermanas Greengrass mientras Harry era el árbitro.

Después de la comida Lily fue con Fleur a la habitación del tiempo. Pasarían ahí dentro cerca de tres horas, Fleur era una excelente maga por lo que no necesitaba la parte práctica ni teológica que los demás habían recibido en su respectivo tiempo. Lily pronto entendió lo fuerte que era su conexión con Harry ya que había aprendido lo mismo que él y ahora solo lo estaba perfeccionando a su propio estilo.

El cambiar a Animago pensó que sería complicado o casi imposible para Fleur debido a su Herencia Veela pero de nuevo estuvo equivocada cuando Fleur le demostró lo imposible al cambiar a un Lobo Huargo que tenía algunos aspectos de ave. Durante el resto del tiempo que pasaron dentro Fleur estuvo practicando y cuando la puerta por fin se abrió salió corriendo hacia los chicos asustando de nuevo a Astoria en el camino. Encontró a los chicos en la piscina Daphne se estaba bronceando mientras Harry y Hermione jugaban con una pelota en el agua. Fleur corrió hacia ellos aún en su forma de Lobo saltó a la piscina haciendo que el agua saliera y le cayera a Daphne por completo.

Después volvió a ser ella misma para nadar hacía Harry abrazándolo y repartiendo besos por toda su cara. "Mon amor te extrañe tanto esos meses sin ti fueron horribles." Le dijo con sus brazos aún alrededor de su cuello mientras presionaba sus pechos contra su cuerpo. Fleur de momento se dio cuenta que se había lanzado con ropa puesta por lo que ya estaba empapada.

Llevaba un playera con escote blanca pero no se había puesto sostén por lo que se veían sus pechos y el frío del agua había puesto firmes sus pezones. Fleur tuvo una idea de momento al sentirse tan cerca de Harry por lo que levantó la cabeza un poco para ver si no había nadie más a su alrededor a excepción de los cuatro. Una vez segura llevo una de sus manos hacia abajo sacando al amigo de Harry del traje de baño y despertándolo. "Fleur que estás haciendo." Le pregunto Harry volteando a ver a todos lados.

"Te necesito ahorita." Le dijo mientras guiaba a su amigo hacia su intimidad, lleva puesta una falda por lo que solo fue necesario hacer a un lado su ropa interior para luego meter al amigo de Harry dentro de ella. "Mmm tal vez esos tres meses son sólo tres horas que evitan el que estemos solos una vez a la semana pero no significa que yo necesite de ti por placer." Le dijo mientras movía las caderas haciendo casi todo el trabajo.

Daphne veía algo molesta desde lejos a los dos, extrañaba los días en que solo eran ellos dos sin Hermione o Fleur, pronto serían más cuando regresaran al Nido donde los esperaban Susan y Padma. Hermione vio la mirada de Daphne hacia Fleur y se acercó a la orilla para hablar con ella. "Estas celosa verdad." Le pregunto desde la orilla, Daphne suspiró para acercarse a la orilla a hablar con Hermione. "Algo, me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con él y ahora apenas si podemos pasar tiempo la última vez que dormí abrazada a él fue antes de la llegada de Fleur desde entonces el siempre está con ella. Y apenas me pone atención a mi." Dijo suspirando y en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza."

Hermione se levantó un poco de la orilla para darle un beso a Daphne. "Me tienes a mi recuerdas y aunque también estoy algo celosa de que Fleur pase más tiempo con Harry de algún modo lo entiendo es la que menos tiempo tiene de conocerlo yo he pasado tres años junto a él en la escuela, tu tal vez no habías interactuado con él pero lo has conocido y pasaste una semana con él a solas y se las ocupaste bien o no." Le dijo haciendo recordar a Daphne esa primera noche donde él la había tocado por primera vez y habían puesto sus reglas que casi no tardaron en romper. "Yo digo que le demos a Fleur otros días en los que pueda ocupar su atención y conocerlo mejor después hablamos con ella y hacemos un arreglo para que todas estemos felices somos cinco recuerdas que una tenga una noche a la semana a solas con él para hacer lo que quieran y las demás noches sea todos juntos." Daphne pareció pensarlo un poco para luego asentir accediendo con la idea de Hermione. "Mientras tanto soy toda tuya Daphne puedes hacerme lo que quieras." Los ojos de Daphne parecieron de momento cambiar a la de su forma animal viendo a Hermione como una presa y haciendo que ella suspirara para detener a Daphne. "Se que te gusta dominar Daphne ser la líder de nosotras pero quiero hablar de eso también." Daphne asintió para meterse al agua y luego abrazar a Hermione del cuello. "Quieres poner límites verdad." Le pregunto Daphne manteniéndose cerca de ella a lo cual Hermione asintió. "El que seas posesiva le da un toque a la relación pero no quiero que pase a más de eso, con eso me refiero a que la relación entre ambas sea de ese estilo de dominante completo si sabes a lo que me refiero." La respuesta de Daphne vino en asentir la cabeza.

"No creo ser capaz de hacer algo así a ninguna de ellas pero es ese como instinto animal de demostrar que eres solo mía, de Harry y las chicas que me hacer actuar así." Hermione le dio un corto beso. "Eso no significa Daphne que te de algunas libertades entre ambas recuerdas como te amarre ayer para provocarte quiero que también hagas lo mismo conmigo de vez en cuando y una que otra nalgada no estaría mal cuando haya sido una chica mala pero con la condición que pueda hacer lo mismo y nada de juguetes." Daphne sonrió ante la propuesta de Hermione y la beso. "Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

Esa noche las chicas decidieron hacer algo muy diferente como habían empacado también para ir al Nido de Dragones y luego a Hogwarts y Beauxbatons respectivamente todas traían su uniforme.

Así que algunos ajustes en lo corto de las faldas, recortes en la camisa para mostrar más escote, zapatos diferentes, medias con lencería y un peinado diferente y tenían un uniforme de estudiante sexy. El uniforme de Hermione y Daphne era muy parecido solo cambiaban el color de su corbata desarreglada, medias de color rojo y verde oscuro respectivamente y tacones altos del mismo color. El de Fleur de por sí era diferente y era más provocativo desde el inicio ya que la falda era más corta que las de Hogwarts por lo que no tuvo que reducirlo mucho ya usaba tacones solo que tuvo que aumentarles un poco, usaban más una chamarra del mismo color que la falda por lo que no uso ni camisa ni sostén solo la chamarra que cubría sus pechos además de que no uso nada de ropa interior.

Harry iba entrando a la sala de su dormitorio cuando se encontró con las tres sexy estudiantes esperándolo. "Harry somos pésimas en anatomía humana quieres ser nuestro tutor." Le dijeron en unísono. Harry apenas fue lo suficientemente rápido para desvestirse a lo cual las tres sonrieron.

Durante la noche llegaron a la isla de la familia donde un perro se estaba refugiando de una tormenta escarlata que de seguro quería su cabeza, junto con la de cierto hombre lobo. Aunque Remus no había tenido la obligación directa como Sirius o Isabelle tenía que por lo menos haber intentado algo por lo que Lily también estaba molesta con él no tanto como con Sirius pero si tendrían una larga platica sobre todo por lo sucedido en el año pasado.

Sirius dormía plácidamente en la casa de verano de los Potter cuando de momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna izquierda que lo levantó rápidamente. "Remus que te pasa porque me levantas así apenas esta amaneciendo." Dijo molesto al ver la poca luz que empezaba a entrar. "Sirius Orion Black tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes por saldar." Dijo una voz femenina enfrente de él y pronto empezó a reconocer una cabellera roja y solo había dos personas con ese cabellos y tenía problemas con ambas. La primera era su ex prometida Amelia Bones con quien quería hablar desde su escape pero no había tenido el valor de hacerlo y la segunda era su peor pesadilla Lily Potter.

"Yo que tú Sirius empiezo a correr esta encambronada." Oyó la voz de Remus en la puerta y supo que era Lily la que había venido por el apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando sintió el primer hechizo pasar junto a él fallando por poco. Rápido cambio a su forma canina esquivo a Lily y Remus y salió corriendo.

De pronto oyó un rugido y supo que Lily venía detrás de él, antes podía ganarle al tigre de Lily pero los años en Azkaban lo habían dejado muy mal y apenas podía correr por lo que esta vez tendría que usar la cabeza cosa en la que tampoco era muy bueno. Ya se había metido más en la isla cuando sintió cuatro diferentes presencias nuevas persiguiéndolo y que lo empezaban a acorralar dos de cada lado.

Cuando volteó la cabeza vio a dos Lobos muy grandes corriendo a su lado uno de cabello tupido y el otro gris, del otro lado iban uno negro y otro blanco. Pero no podía oír al quinto que sabía que era Lily. De momento los cuatro lo rebasaron para luego bloquearle el camino cuando de momento sintió como le eran clavadas garras en el costado y era tirado en el piso.

Pronto sintió como tenía unos dientes afilados en el cuello y sabía que Lily estaba más que molesta para tenerlo en el piso a centímetros de abrirle la garganta con su colmillos. Sirius miro hacia su lado intentando ver una última vez a Lily pero vio que los ojos del tigre eran violetas y no verdes. De momento sintió una sexta presencia llegar a donde lo habían acorralado y esta vez si era un tigre con los ojos verdes.

El otro tigre lo dejó libre mientras el más grande se acercaba para luego perderse en la isla, Sirius vio a su alrededor buscando a los cuatro lobos, los cuales parecían estar jugando más que nada. El castaño y gris jugaban entre ellos y el negro lamia al blanco que parecía estar disfrutando de la atención pronto noto los ojos verdes y violetas del par y supo que eran Harry y Daphne vio el castaño con cabello tupido y recordó a la amiga de Harry, Hermione solo que no reconoció al gris con el que jugaba.

Sirius sintió de dolor de nuevo cuando el tigre le dio un zarpazo en el pecho que de seguro le dejaría una buena cicatriz. Lily se dio la vuelta y rugió llamando la atención de los cuatro lobos los cuales se levantaron y se introdujeron más en la isla para explorar. Una vez que se habían ido Lily apareció de nuevo ahora como su forma humana para luego darle una patada en el costado aún seguía enojada.

"Tenemos que hablar Black." Le dijo fríamente mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Sirius suspiró internamente para luego volver a ser humano y se sentaba en el piso viendo la herida que tenía en el pecho ahora y el dolor en las costillas. "Créeme estoy a muy poco de usar el cruciatus contigo y eso ya es mucho. Claro no es lo mismo que tengo preparado para Dumbeldore, Snape y la rata pero ambos sabemos que de algún modo te lo ganaste y créeme me estoy conteniendo por lo mucho que Harry parece apreciarte y por ser el mejor amigo de James." Su tono de voz era completamente frío sin emociones.

"Ahora quieres explicarme que fue lo qué pasó esa noche para que olvidaras tu responsabilidad principal que James y yo te encargamos." Dijo fríamente aún con su varita apuntándole y con la maldición lista para ser lanzada. Sirius entonces le relató cómo había llegado al valle de Godric minutos después del ataque y como lo primero que había hecho era asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien, le dijo cómo lo había encontrado llorando en la cuna y había preparado todo para llevárselo.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró con Hagrid con quien tuvo una larga discusión ya que pensaba que él era quien los había traicionado y que venía de parte de Dumbeldore para asegurar a Harry. Sirius pensó que por el momento estaría bien que Dumbeldore lo cuidara en lo que buscaba a la rata y demostraba su inocencia. Apenas terminó esa última oración se oyó "Crucio" de parte de Lily y Sirius sintió la maldición de tortura de la mano de Lily quien se la quitó de inmediato. Después le relato lo sucedió durante la emboscada con Petigrew ganándose otro Crucio de Lily para luego contar cómo terminó en una celda y luego en Azkaban sin ningún juicio.

Lily estaba a punto de lanzarle la maldición de nuevo pero supuso que era suficiente. "Sabes eres un completo idiota te dije días antes que había una copia certificada de nuestro testamento en el estudio de James además de que otra estaba en Gringotts, pudiste haber desaparecido para evitar a Hagrid. Había varias soluciones que evitaban que Harry fuera con mi hermana sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido por las estupideces de esa noche." Te ganaste esos Crucio y lo sabes, Azkaban también fue tu propio error. Eras el último descendiente de la línea Black una de los 25 Sagrados simplemente podías pedir un juicio y lo tendrías a eso añádele Veritaserum y listo evitabas 15 años de Azkaban.

Sirius pensó las palabras de Lily y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había podido librar todo eso pero se había dejado llevar. "Lo siento se que es tarde pero estoy intentando arreglar las cosas." Dijo aún en el suelo. "Y lo haces escondiéndote aquí." Le respondió Lily fríamente."Lleve a Harry al Nido como me pediste." Intento argumentar Sirius solo para ganarse otro hechizo de parte de Lily solo que este era uno propio de su invención que electrocutaba a su objetivo.

"Eso no compensa quince años Black aún tienes mucho que hacer antes de poder redimirte, así que levanta ese trasero tuyo tenemos trabajo que hacer." Sirius asintió para seguir a Lily de regreso a la Mansión en la playa. "Que tienes en mente." Le pregunto algo alejado evitando otro de sus hechizos. "Bastante y necesito la fortuna Black al igual que sus propiedades. Supongo que aún tienes el control sobre eso." Le pregunto.

"Si me asegure de tomar el control de todo cuando fui a Gringotts a ver lo de Harry, todas las propiedades siguen igual y el dinero es más que suficiente. Para mantener a la familia Black por varias generaciones. Pero para que las necesitas tienes él Archipiélago Potter y más que suficiente recursos para conquistar el mundo mágico si quisieras." Le dijo algo confundido. "Alguna vez oíste hablar de una ciudad llamada las Vegas." Le dijo Lily haciendo pensar a Sirius. "James alguna vez la mencionó es una ciudad de entretenimiento si no me equivoco." Le contesto. "Eso es parcialmente la verdad nunca le dije a James lo que era por completo ya que sabía que te contaría y tú lo convencerías de ir. Las Vegas es conocida como la ciudad del pecado por los Muggels.

Su mayor son las apuestas y otras formas de entretenimiento ilegales si sabes a lo que me refiero. Algo que iría de maravilla en esta sociedad tan corrupta todas las familias Sangre Pura entre ellos las familias oscuras irían a divertirse y que mejor manera que robar sus secretos y dinero." Dijo Lily mientras Sirius intentaba asimilar la idea.

"Un área neutral donde estuviera permitido todo controlado por los Black específicamente por ti donde aprovecharías su consumo para favorecerte a ti misma conociendo sus secretos más íntimos para chantaje y obtener su dinero para sobornos sin tener que gastar nada del dinero de los Potter." Dijo Sirius después de unos minutos haciendo que Lily sonriera. "Vamos a hacer buenos socios pero primero tenemos que liberarte de todos los cargos cuando regresemos a Inglaterra además de que tienes cierto compromiso con Amelia que ha estado esperándote por quince años." Eso último hizo que Sirius tragara saliva.

De regreso en la mansión de verano los Delacour y Granger ya se habían instalado y estaban preparando una barbacoa para celebrar su llegada a la isla y el inicio de sus vacaciones oficialmente. Astoria se encontraba en la playa jugando con Gabrielle y una enorme pelota de playa que habían traído. Isabelle se haya a adentro haciendo algunos escaneos a Remus para su nuevo tratamiento.

Lily ya se las había arreglado con él antes de tratar con Sirius y aunque no había usado la maldición Cruciatus con él y lo había electrocutado varías veces por su comportamiento en el año escolar y por no asegurase de que Harry estuviera bien aunque al igual que todos el problema siempre regresaba a Dumbeldore y curiosos coincidencias a su alrededor.

"Será posible probar la poción en la próxima luna llena que es dentro de dos días." Le pregunto Lily a Isabelle que acaba de hacer sus escaneos. "Si va ser posible y si los cálculos de Sebastián Davies son correctos la poción no solo le va a permitir mantener el control si no que va a mejorar su forma de hombre lobo pero por precaución sugiero que durante la luna llena Astoria junto con Gabrielle se queden junto con los Delacour y Granger en el barco, si Harry y las chicas quieren acompañarnos deben de hacerlo en su forma animal por precaución." Lily asintió ante la sugerencia. "Cuando le vas a dar la poción." Pregunto .

"Ese mismo día para que se mezcle mejor con el veneno de hombre lobo." Lily sonrió al saber que pronto uno de sus amigos estaría parcialmente curado y si funcionaba podría convencer a más Hombres Lobo a que siguieran a la Casa Potter.

Mientras tanto los chicos se habían adentrado más en la isla, corrían libremente en su forma de huargos y eran felices de poder estirar tan bien las patas. Ya que su gran tamaño se los impedía en el barco. Daphne estaba feliz por la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de Harry. Al parecer en su forma de Huargo hacía que le pusiera más atención a la hembra alfa que a las demás.

Pronto llegaron al otro lado de la isla donde encontraron una playa algo escondida de los demás y los cuatro decidieron hacerla su pequeño nido de amor, el cual estrenaron en ese mismo momento cuando Harry le hizo el amor a Daphne en la playa y luego continuó con Hermione y Fleur para luego regresar con Daphne y abrazarla mientras veían la tranquilidad del mar. Al medio día decidieron regresar a la mansión de verano para comer y convivir con sus familias.

Todos los días salían un rato se llevaban comida y materiales para construir un refugio en su pequeña playa al otro lado. Durante la luna llena los Granger y Delacour regresaron al barco junto con Astoria y Gabrielle por seguridad y evitar ser mordidos por Remus. Unas horas antes de que anocheciera Isabelle le inyectó a Remos la nueva poción para que empezara a circular por sus venas haciendo efecto. Cuando salió la primera luz de Luna llena y cubrió el cuerpo de Remus este empezó a convulsionarse mientras los demás permanecían alertas ante cualquier posible ataque del hombre lobo, algunos minutos después el cuerpo de Remus se tranquilizó de nuevo y empezó a cambiar.

A diferencia de la última vez que Harry lo había visto su forma de Hombre lobo había cambiado ya no era la criatura bípeda delgada con rasgos de lobo, ahora era muy diferente seguía siendo parcialmente bípedo pero ahora tenía más musculatura y pelaje sus rasgos de lobo estaban más definidos además de que se podía sentir una aura de poder de él habían creado una nueva forma de hombre lobo y al ser el primero era considerado como el Alfa.

Lo mejor de todo fue el resultado de su comportamiento, ya no seguía siendo salvaje ahora parecía reconocer a cada uno de ellos y sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que cuando era humano señalando el completo control que tenía ahora sobre la maldición del hombre lobo. Al día siguiente Lily envió una carta al Nido de Dragones con indicaciones para Lord Davies para que iniciara la producción en masa de la poción. Para luego reunirse con Remus.

"Tengo una misión para ti Remus." Le dijo Lily desde su escritorio mientras jugaba con una pluma, al ver que tenía su atención completa sonrió. "Quiero que cuando estemos de regreso te empieces a mezclar en los clanes de hombres lobo esparcidos por el país excepto el de Greyback ese lo vas a dejar al último. Con tu nueva forma mejorada irás retando a cada líder de clan obteniendo control de los mismos a la vez que les suministramos la nueva poción luego los llevarás al Archipiélago les daremos buenos trabajos y buenos hogares a cambio deben de aceptar pelear a nuestro lado cuando el tiempo sea necesario." Remus sonrió al oír la idea de Lily y entenderla, el ejército de hombres lobo que Lily quería sería una nueva adición a sus planes.

Las dos semanas en las isla fuero las mejores vacaciones que Harry había tenido, pasó el tiempo con las chicas dedicándole a cada una su tiempo especial para que no se sintieran hechas a un lado. Pasaba algunas horas con su madre ya fuera practicando un poco o oyendo más historias de su madre de su infancia. Por suerte la mansión tenía un pequeño campo de Quidditch donde solía jugar con Sirius, Gabrielle y Astoria.

Durante su viaje de regreso Los cuatro pasaron cerca de un año en diferentes días dentro de la cámara del tiempo practicando sus nuevas formas combate al igual que magia bajo la supervisión de Lily que a la vez se encargó de enseñarles Oclumencia solo para encontrar que el lazo de Harry con Fleur lo protegía ya de ataques mentales pero aún así lo obligó a aprender para mantener una mente ordenada al igual que Hermione. Un días antes de que llegaran al Nido de Dragones Lily lo convocó a su estudio tenían varias cosas de que hablar sobre todo los planes para el próximo meses de Julio y Agosto.

Harry entró a la oficina de su madre dentro del barco donde la encontró escribiendo algunas cartas. "Pasa cariño toma una soda del refrigerador si quieres." Le dijo antes de volver a sus papeles Harry le hizo caso y tomó una Cola de la nevera para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la oficina mientras esperaba a su mamá. Unos minutos después Lily terminó su última carta la metió por el cajón para que fuera enviada.

Como sabrás mañana estaremos de regreso en el Nido de Dragones donde están Padma y Susan. En los próximos días deben de terminar el lazo de los seis Fleur ya sabe cómo así que yo no me voy a meter más en eso. Padma y Susan vivirán ahora contigo y con las demás en el ala Potter como había estado sucediendo antes con Daphne así que no hay más cambios. Cómo está Hedwig." Le pregunto a su hijo. "Bien por lo que me suele decir a veces creo que ya esta a punto de salir del huevo." Le contesto Harry.

"Bien cuando esté a punto de salir me avisas quiero estar ahí además de que te quiero presentar a alguien que va a poder cuidar muy bien de ella." Harry asintió.

"Bien dentro de dos días es la reunión semestral de Wizagemot y tengo varias sorpresas preparadas para esa sesión la primera será quitarle a Dumbeldore su puesto de guardián mágico tanto de ti como de Hermione y al mismo tiempo quitarle los votos pertenecientes a las familia.

Tú custodia es mía de por sí pero dejaremos que piensen que sigo muerta mientras tanto vas a estar en custodia de Lady Slytherin que sigo siendo yo. Otros asuntos que debo de tratar mañana son el testamento de tu padre y mío y la razón por la cual no se cumplieron nuestras demandas, también debo de hacerme cargo del caso de Sirius.

Weasley te ha estado buscando no?" Le pregunto. "Si al parecer su padre consiguió boletos para el mundial del Quidditch en un muy buen puesto y nos está invitando a mi y a Hermione a visitarlos en la Madriguera." Escríbele después de la sesión del Wizagemot cuando la noticia se haya esparcido por el país dile que aceptas su invitación pero que no vas a poder quedarte en su casa debido a que tienes otros planes." Harry la miro confundido. "Pero mamá sabemos que Ron solo es mi amigo porque le pagan."

"Lo se hijo pero ello no saben eso por el momento será mejor que eso continúe escondido."

"Qué hay de las chicas" Le pregunto de malas. "Todo seguirá normal irás con Hermione al partido y las demás estará ahí también solo que en asientos diferentes. Sobre Hogwarts tenemos algo ya planeado pero por el momento es sorpresa." Harry suspiró pero sabía que lo que su madre hacía lo hacía por algo y decidió seguirle la corriente.

El Wizagemot estaba a punto de iniciar, todos los miembros estaban en sus respectivos lugares y solo esperaban a que Dumbledore diera inicio a la sesión de verano. Una vez que había iniciado la junta del Wizagemot Lady Greengrass la viuda de Lord Greengrass pidió la palabra y esta se le fue dada.

"Estimados miembros del Wizagemot quisiera hacer una noción para que un miembro vuelva a tomar su lugar en este cámara." Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar debido a que había muy pocos asientos vacíos en el Wizagemot y algunos tenían un apoderado para su representación. "Alguien apoya la moción de Lady Greengrass." Dijo Dumbledore sin mucha importancia.

"Yo secundó la moción" dijo Lord Davies. "Bien Lady Greengrass puede continuar." Dijo antes de tomar su asiento. Lady Greengrass asintió y sonrió para luego continuar. "Miembros del Wizagemot quisiera presentarles a la verdadera heredera a la familia de Slytherin, Lady Slytherin." Dijo sentándose de nuevo en su lugar para ver cómo el infierno se desataba en la sala mientras la puerta se abría y una figura femenina entraba. Llevaba el atuendo reglamentario para una sesión del Wizagemot solo que llevaba un casco con la forma de una serpiente.

"Podemos empezar." Dijo con su aumentada para que todos la pudieran oír.

 **Aquí está otro capítulo y este capítulo hacer tener a la historia una longitud de 100 hojas jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto**

 **Pudimos ver la relación entre las chicas, el desquite de Lily con Sirius y Remus tal vez le exagere un poco pero Lily está realmente molesta con Sirius y se quiso desahogar.**

 **Ya casi llegamos al mundial de Quidditch y también el regreso a Hogwarts.**

 **El próximo capítulo va ser la siembra de las semillas para la venganza de Lily como Lady Slytherin. (Para imaginarse el casco y su vestimenta normal es como la del comandante Cobra solo que en versión femenina.)**

 **Proximo Capítulo: Lady Slytherin**

 **Daniel2610994: Ya de por si le dieron muchas libertades a Harry además no se enoja con Isabelle debido a que sale con su madre y es su madrina y como segunda madre pero creo que debo profundizar eso más adelante gracias por hacérmelo notar.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Si Harry va a tener que participar.**


	16. Lady Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

Lady Slytherin 

Ya era de noche cuando el barco se empezó a acercar al Archipiélago Potter y Harry y las chicas estaban al frente del barco viendo el espectáculo de luces que venían de las diferentes islas. Hermione estaba sobre todo sorprendida al ver cómo una comunidad mágica si parecía contar con los avances tecnológico Muggel. Media hora después el barco estaba anclando en el astillero de la fortaleza y sus pasajeros empezaban a desembarcar mientras que los Elfos domésticos llevaban las cosas a las respectivas habitaciones.

Los Granger y Delacour se hospedarían en el ala Potter ya que eran invitados de Lily y Harry. Harry y Daphne llevaron a Hermione y Fleur a su antigua habitación que ahora compartirían en adelante. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una vista insólita la cama había sido agrandada para que todos entraran pero sobre la cama se encontraba Padma vestida con una fina lencería mientras abrazaba a Susan que también vestía un conjunto de Lencería. "Por fin llegaron no saben cuanto los hemos esperado verdad Susie." Le dijo Padma a Susan mientras trazaba sus dedos por la espalda de Susan.

"Vaya Harry una chica de cada casa y una de otra escuela eres muy afortunado, pero parece que aún tienes un deber que cumplir no lo creen chicas." Dijo Padma mientras jalaba un poco el resorte del sostén de Susan apretándole sus grandes pechos causando que gimiera. Harry volteó a ver a las chicas para ver que opinaban.

Al ver detrás de él encontró a Hermione sonriéndole mientras que Fleur ya estaba sobre Daphne besándola con pasión. "Creo que les debes algo de tiempo de caridad yo me encargo de estas dos por el momento." Le dijo después de un corto beso para luego arrastrar a Daphne y Fleur al baño donde oyeron como se abría una llave y el agua empezaba a llenar la gran tina del baño.

Padma se paró y se acercó lentamente a Harry moviendo las caderas de forma seductora para luego quedarse frente a él a unos cuantos centímetros. "Sabes Harry cuando te invite ese día a desayunar tenía planeado seducirte pero parece que ya no es necesario." Le dijo sonriendo para luego besarlo, Padma se retiró un poco de Harry. "Vaya si que besas bien solo espero que seas igual de bueno en la cama." En su mirada se notaba lujuria. Padma lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la cama parándose sobre la cama para luego tomar la mano de Susan y levantarla igual. "Espero que disfrutes este pequeño show para empezar." Una vez dicho eso Padma empezó a bailar de forma sensual con Susan.

Sus movimientos eran casi hipnóticos y Harry disfrutaba de cómo ambas se besaban y restregaban sus cuerpo la una con la otra. Poco a poco la intensidad de su baile fue subiendo y las manos de ambas empezaron a tocar ciertas regiones de sus cuerpos, pronto Padma se quitó él la parte de arriba de su conjunto mostrando sus pechos por primera vez a Harry. Para luego besar a Susan y en el proceso desabrochar igual su sostén dejando a la vista su grandes pechos.

Antes pensaba que Daphne era la que tenía los pechos más grandes y firmes pero ahora realizaba que eran los de Susan, sus pechos eran perfectamente redondos y firmes, con una aureola rosada y pezones parados mostrando lo excitaba que estaba. "Susie parece que ya llamamos su atención por completo." Le dijo Padma cuando noto el bulto en los pantalones de Harry.

Padma se agachó para luego abrir el cierre de los pantalones y sacar al amigo de Harry. "Wow Susie tenemos mucha suerte."dijo antes de que tomara su miembro por completo dentro de su boca y empezara a complacer a Harry. Susan se sentó al lado de Padma y empezó a acariciar los pechos de Padma, varios minutos después cuando Padma sintió que estaba bien lubricado paro. "Creo que voy a disfrutar esto." Padma se terminó de desvestir para quedar desnuda ante Harry y con un ligero movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer la ropa de Harry.

Luego Padma se posicionó justo arriba del basilisco de Harry y procedió a introducirlo en ella, mientras entraba más en ella Harry noto la falta de esa pequeña barrera pero no dijo nada aunque Padma noto su expresión. "No eres mi primera vez Harry esa fue Susan pero eres mi primera vez con un chico y el único." Le dijo sonriendo para continuar moviéndose sobre de él disfrutando cada movimiento.

Padma tardó algo más en venirse pero cuando lo hizo soltó un grito de placer para luego agostarse junto a Harry. "Si sabes tratar a una chica Harry pero ahora es el turno de mi Susie y aunque parece una chica tímida le gusta duro y salvaje." Eso último se lo dijo susurrando Harry sonrió para luego tomar a Susan la cual ya estaba húmeda por ver a Padma y Harry juntos.

"Padma ya te dijo cómo me gusta verdad, no te contengas entonces." Luego lo beso con pasión mientras sintió como Harry la penetraba fuertemente y se lo hacía como a ella le gustaba. Al principio llego a pensar que no podría soportar ver a Harry con Padma pero al ver cómo Padma lo disfrutaba con mucho placer concluyó qué tal vez si podría soportar ese tipo de relación.

Harry pensaba lo afortunado que era al tener a las cinco cada una lo amaba de su propia forma o empezaba a amarlo ese era el caso de Susan más que nada ya que Padma parecía tener desde antes un gran interés en él y ahora que estaban juntos parecía disfrutar de su compañía. También entendió cómo era cada una de ellas con e, Daphne junto con Fleur eran las románticas les gustaba ser cariñosas y detallistas apreciando cualquier segundo con el.

Hermione era la chica traviesa al parecer las más calladas siempre eran las más traviesas, Hermione ya le había contado varías de sus fantasías las cuales quería probar cuando regresaran a Hogwarts su favorita era en la biblioteca a plena luz del día involucrando a ambos y cierta capa de invisibilidad. Padma parecía ser la sensual provocadora que no temía a hacerlo en cualquier lado aunque todavía esperaba a ver su comportamiento con las demás. Y Susan hasta ahorita había aprendido que le gustaba duro pero no sabía que más esperar de la tímida chica.

Una hora después Daphne, Fleur y Hermione se les unieron, Daphne se fue de inmediato sobre Padma y con su varita conjuró una cuerda que amarraron las manos de Padma la cual la vio sorprendida. "Daphne que se supone que estás haciendo" Le pregunto algo confundida. "Intentaste robarme a Harry recuerdas querida Padma y mereces un castigo." Una vez que dijo eso bajo a la intimidad de Padma donde empezó a jugar con ella y cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo se paraba evitando el orgasmo de Padma.

Mientras tanto Fleur se dedicaba a conocer a fondo a la pelirroja del grupo sobre todo sus pechos que la tenían sorprendida, una de las desventajas del vínculo Veela era que al unir sus mentes causaban que algunas partes de sus gustos y personalidades se unieran. Por lo tanto al ser Harry un chico que le gustaban mucho los pechos causaba que a Fleur le gustaran por igual. Mientras que a Harry le había entrado un gusto por la danza y a tocar el piano que eran gustos de Fleur.

Hermione solo se colocó sobre Harry desnuda sin hacer nada quería él momento solo para los dos. "Que es lo que opinas de tu nueva vida Harry tienes dos hermosas rubias, una pelirroja con mucho busto y a una de las gemelas Patil aunque hubiera sido genial tener el par sabes." Le dijo Hermione pensativamente. "Tienes una fantasía con las gemelas verdad." Le dijo Harry y obtuvo su respuesta con la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Hermione.

"Quien no tiene una fantasía con las gemelas hasta tu la debes de tener." Le dijo dándole un beso. "Lo admito se me hace una muy buena idea pero es mejor tenerte aquí conmigo ahora." Le dijo moviendo un fleco de cabello de Hermione atrás de su oreja haciéndola sonreír. "No sabría que haría sin ti Mione estaría muerto sin ti y ahora está peculiar magia no unió de por vida no podría estar mas feliz."

"Yo estoy igual de feliz Harry no sabes lo mucho que tú significas para mi te amo desde nuestro primer año solo que nunca lo admití ni a mi misma el que esto surgiera fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar." Ambos se besaron por un rato para luego ver cómo Daphne aún torturaba a Padma y como Susan y Fleur estaban completamente perdidas en si parecía que el efecto de Fleur empezaba a surtir efecto en Susan. La noche continuó mientras los seis se sumían en una orgia hasta altas horas de la noche.

Y mientras uno a uno iban cayendo dormidos Fleur usaba su magia para terminar el lazo entre todos ellos cuando por fin Harry se quedó dormido y solo quedaba ella despierta recolectando energía y uniendo sus almas al lazo. Ya casi había terminado de unir todos y solo le quedaba Harry que era la parte más esencial de todo. Al intentar integrar a Harry se tornó con una entidad oscura algo que no esperaba encontrar y para la que no estaba preparada.

Fleur apenas tuvo tiempo de separar por un momento lazo de Harry y las demás cuando la oscura identidad en Harry intentó esparcirse por lazo hacia las demás chicas. Fleur estaba asustada no sabía que hacer debía terminar el lazo en esa misma noche y se estaba quedando sin energía para mantenerlo separados y evitar la contaminación. Fleur lanzó un Patronus con un mensaje a su madre y a Lily para que la ayudaran.

En con que llegaban cubrió a los demás y ella misma se puso una bata, pronto llegaron su mamá y Lily. Fleur intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo lo que había sucedido al intentar unir a Harry, con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más débil y no podía seguir manteniendo el lazo separado de Harry.

Apolline y Lily se separaron un poco de los chicos para hablar de la posible identidad oculta. "Parece que encontramos la razón para la peculiar unión que tenemos aquí esa cosa causó que la alma de Harry se separa sin querer y se uniera a las demás chicas y en el proceso ellas mismas perdieron un pedazo que se fue distribuyendo a cada una, se creó una red en vez de un solo punto al que todas se iban a estar enfocando.

Cada una va a poder tener su propia conversación entre ellas sin que las demás se enteren cuando se suponía que solo se podrían comunicar todos a la vez. Tienes alguna idea de lo que está anclado a la alma de Harry." Dijo Lily mirando a Apolline.

"Horrocrux una magia completamente oscura y perdida hace muchos siglos para los magos pero nosotras Veelas sabemos de eso debido a nuestra herencia. Es todo lo contrario a lo que buscamos en nuestras vidas unir nuestra alma con su gemela para complementarse. Esa adveraciones fue creada para la inmortalidad y va completamente en contra de la naturaleza. Normalmente cuando es creada se añade esa parte a un objeto común para esconderlo pero nunca creía que se pudiera añadir a un ser vivo." Explicó Apolline a Lily que estaba preocupa y más por el aspecto que estaba teniendo Fleur no solo mantenía el lazo bloqueado si no que también los mantenía dormidos.

"Hay una forma de destruirlo" Le pregunto seria a lo cual Apolline asintió para el alivio de Lily. "Pero primero debo de pasar el fragmento a cualquier objeto porque si no la única opción sería matar a Harry y en el proceso a todas las demás. Pásame lo que sea un calcetín cualquier cosa sirve." Lily asintió, mientras buscaba algo en el cuarto Apolline se ponía a trabajar. Usando varios hechizos Veela pronto tuvo acceso a la forma espectral de Harry viendo su núcleo que parecía estar bloqueado por lo que lo desbloqueó rápidamente hablaría de eso con Lily después.

Luego pasó a lo que iba lo más importante la ilusión que representaba el alma de Harry que estaba perfectamente blanca sin daños ni corrompida había una especie de escudo protegiéndola y reconoció el hechizo venía en el libro que Lily había leído y que era de una autora Veela. El sacrificio de Lily había generado el escudo manteniendo a raya a la entidad oscura y a la vez causando la conexión múltiple a la cual se enfrentaban ahora.

Varios hechizo más y estaba extrayendo la neblina oscura de Harry para luego transferirla a lo que Lily le había proporcionado un bolígrafo el cual luego metieron en un frasco con la etiqueta "Horrorcrux Voldemort NO TOCAR ESPECÍFICAMENTE HARRY Y HERMIONE."

Una vez que terminó Apolline cayó rendida al haber usado una gran cantidad de magia para extirpar esa maldad de Harry. Una vez que había terminado Fleur pudo continuar con el procedimiento de terminar el lazo y con lo poco que le quedaba de energía lo terminó creando una luz dorada que los envolvió a los seis para luego caer rendida entre Daphne y Harry.

Lily mientras tanto atendía a Apolline de su agotamiento mágico y vio sorprendida la creación de un Lazo de almas gemelas por medio Veela lo cual a simple vista era hermoso, al mismo tiempo se percató cómo la marca de los chicos cambió a un lobo la marca final de su lazo y el sello que demostraba que estaba completado. Pronto ambas mujeres dejaron la habitación, por la mañana Lily le estaba dando a Lady Mc Netic el frasco con el bolígrafo y pidiéndole que averiguara más de él con la ayuda de Apolline que se había ofrecido amablemente.

Lily ahora estaba completamente segura de que Voldemort seguía vivo por lo que debía entrenar más duro a Harry y a las chicas para los días por venir.

La cámara del Wizengamot se había una fuente de gritos provenientes de todos lados, algunos se negaban a aceptar su título otros la apoyaban y algunos solo se mantenían distantes observando. Lord Nott hasta se atrevió de acusarla de robo de identidad clamando que los únicos descendientes de Slytherin eran los extintos Gaunt.

Dumbledore intentó calmar la situación varías veces hasta que tuvo que causar una explosión con su varita llamando a todos al orden. "Lady Slytherin correcto." Dijo mirando a la figura en medio de la sala. "Así es Lord Dumbledore." Su voz era helada y causaba escalofríos en todos.

"Deberá entender que no ha habido un heredero de alguno de los sucesores en forma directa desde la fundación de la escuela por lo que le pido alguna forma de demostrar su descendencia." Le dijo sin dejarla de mirar, la máscara de Lily detectó un ataque de Legimencia proveniente del director la cual la máscara y casco podían repeler. La máscara de inmediato cambio de forma tomando la posición de una serpiente alerta preparándose para atacar.

"Creí que esto podría pasar Jefe Supremo por lo que traje la documentación adecuada para demostrar mi herencia y por lo tanto poder tomar mi respectivo lugar en esta cámara, como podrá ver en la documentación es la última voluntad de Salazar Slytherin donde hace que la línea pase sólo de madre a hija, adjunto viene un estudio hereditario confirmando mi herencia como Lady Slytherin ." Dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras sacaba de su túnica un pergamino con el sello de Gringotts y lo hacia levitar a Dumbledore quien lo atrapó y empezó a leer sorprendido. Unos segundos después se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar. "Todo parece estar en orden Lady Slytherin presente su anillo para que pueda tomar su lugar." Lily se quitó su guante derecho e hizo aparecer el anillo ante toda la sala.

"Bien puede tomar su lugar." Dijo Dumbledore aún algo fuera de sí por ese repentino cambio en sus planes. "La tradición dicta que como un nuevo miembro del Wizengamot puedo pedir una noción la cual deberá de ser cumplida." A Dumbledore no le empezaba a gustar por donde se dirigía eso si Lady Slytherin seguía las tradiciones significaba que pertenecía a la facción tradicionalista o mejor conocida como la oscura, debía vigilarla con mucho cuidado. "Así es Lady Slytherin puede hacer su demanda." La figura asintió para caminar hacia el podio en medio de la sala. "Queridos miembros de Wizengamot estoy aquí presente para pedir justicia para un miembro de una ancestral familia y miembro de los 25 Sagrados que fue condenado cerca de quince años atrás sin ningún juicio." La sala entró en murmullos tal y como Lily esperaba había dado en el punto clave cuando mencionó que era miembro de los veinticinco Sagrados.

"Tras una investigación muy exhaustiva surgió nueva información de que dicha persona era inocente de los crímenes de los cuales se le acusó. Por lo que fue enviado injustamente a Azkaban. Al igual que todos ustedes creía en la culpabilidad de este hombro hasta los eventos relacionados el año pasado en Hogwarts." Dumbledore tragó saliva e intentó mantener la compostura al oír las noticias de Lady Slytherin ya que sabía a quien se refería debía de manejar con cuidado la situación intentando cubrir sus huellas en el camino.

"Esta persona es nada más ni menos que Sirius Orion Black de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black." Los gritos y murmullos empezaron de nuevo por toda la sala hasta que fueron calmados por el Jefe Supremo.

"Lady Slytherin entenderá que esta es una situación delicada por lo que sus pruebas deberán ser verídicas." Dijo Dumbledore intentando ocultar sus emociones. "Lo entiendo perfectamente Jefe Supremo dejen presento mi primera prueba una copia certificada por Gringotts del testamento de James y Lily Potter que me llegó de parte del banco hace unos días. Donde se estipula que el guardián secreto de los Potter es en realidad Peter Pettigrew y no Sirius Black además de que nombraban al mismo el padrino de su hijo junto con Isabelle Greengrass y si ninguno de los dos podía cumplir con su deber iba directamente a mi."

Dumbledore se paralizó al oír esto último, el mismo había sellado el testamento de los Potter pero jamás lo había leído solo sabía que Sirius era el padrino y junto con Lady Greengrass.

"Pero creo que la custodia del último de los Potter puede quedar para después aún queda pendiente el juicio." Fue cuando el ministro Fudge se paro para hacerle frente a Lady Slytherin. "Aún cuando Black no traicionará a los Potter es culpable de la muerte de Petigrew y de los Muggel haciéndolo un criminal peligroso aún para un juicio."

"Tenía la impresión de que esto no sería tan fácil por lo que traigo algo más yo misma capture a Black y lo interrogue para saber la verdad su confesión aunque debo de admitir que su historia parece bastante fantasiosa el veritaserum evita las mentiras." Dijo con calma para luego oír el reclamo de Fudge de cómo estaba escondiendo a un criminalidad buscado.

"Yo misma voy a entregarlo al ministerio pero aún deben de cumplir mi pedido peor lo que se le dará un juicio limpio con Veritaserum para demostrar su inocencia." Dumbledore observó a Lady Slytherin si que era una verdadera descendiente del fundador había buscado la mejor manera de darle un juicio sin todos los trámites legales. "Al ser la petición de entrada de Lady Slytherin está se le será concedida Sirius Black tendrá un juicio justo dentro de una semana. Lady Slytherin por favor tome su lugar. Dijo derrotado al ver que la serpiente había jugado sus cartas.

Una vez que Lady Slytherin tomó su respectivo lugar la sesión semestral del Wizengamot continuó como cada semestre con debates sin sentido y que solían terminar sin ningún resultado. Varias horas después la sesión terminó y cada miembro se fue retirando algunos se quedaban intentando por hablar con Lady Slytherin y poder ganar su apoyo para futuras sesiones.

Sobre todo los que se acercaban era la facción tradicionalista entre ellos estaban Nott y Malfoy que estaban muy insistentes en que se les uniera a su facción y la invitaban a una cena para hablar acerca de negocios. Lily sabía cómo tratarlos a todos y fue rechazando sus ofertas una por una. Antes de irse del ministerio tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

En primer lugar debía tomar la custodia mágica de Harry y Hermione. La custodia de Hermione sería fácil tenía los papeles en donde los Granger autorizaban la custodia mágica de su hija. Mientras que la de Harry sería un problema por lo que Isabelle le había contado de las veces que había intentado tomar la custodia siempre terminaba hablando con Dumbledore.

Pronto llegó al departamento que buscaba e inició los trámites necesarios, como lo había pensado el proceso de Hermione fue bastante fácil, lo típico se siempre no les importaba el destino de una nacida Muggel. El trámite de su propio hijo fue complicado más de lo que esperaba. Podía simplemente quitarse la máscara revelando su identidad pero muchos de sus planes se verían arruinados además de que quería permanecer en la oscuridad hasta que fuera necesario.

Y justo como lo esperaba cuando ya llevaba una hora metida en papeleos innecesarios llego Dumbledore con su sonrisa amigable y actitud de buen abuelo. Lily suspiró para después pararse y hacerle frente a Dumbledore.

"Lady Slytherin un gusto poder hablar con usted, de hecho quería hablar con usted después de la sesión del Wizengamot sobre algunos asuntos sobre todo acerca del juicio de Sirius Black y sobre la custodia del joven Harry." Lily sonrió al saber que iban directo al grano. "Que bueno entonces supongo que está aquí para firmar los papeles que al parecer evitan que se traspase su custodia a mi como lo deseaban sus padres." La cada de Dumbledore cambio. "Lo siento Lady Slytherin no puedo hacer eso. Harry permanece en un lugar seguro para él con protecciones creadas por el sacrifico de Lily." Lily empezó a reír con el argumento de Dumbledore dejándolo a este sorprendido.

"No le veo gracia Lady Slytherin, el sacrificio de Lily fue muy importante para la derrota de Lord Voldemort además de que protegen a Harry y su familia restante." Dijo Dumbledore algo irritado, Lily dejó de reír para luego encararlo mientras su máscara volvía a cambiar a la defensiva y los ojos se tornaban amarillos.

"Es gracioso que mencione el sacrifico de Lily porque fui yo quien le enseñó el hechizo y lo que tenía que llevar y Lily lo anclo a tres personas en específico, Sirius, Isabelle Greengrass y a mi. Un Mortífago podría encontrar a Harry con facilidad si realmente se lo propusiera. Tal y como yo lo hice, realmente no fue tan difícil encontrarlo y cuando me acerqué a la casa no encontré ninguna defensa que tanto proclama. Así que director que esconde con tanta pasión para evitar el traspaso de custodia." Con esas últimas palabras Dumbledore empezó a sentir nervios.

"Será que quiere esconder el fraude financiero que le está haciendo a Harry, él como sello ilegalmente el testamento de James y Lily Potter, como le paga a Molly Weasley y Ron Weasley, el contrato nupcial de la joven Ginerva y Harry.

Se todo Dumbledore averigüe cada uno de tus sucios secretos y puedo exponerlos a la luz por completo tengo toda la evidencia que necesito y no solo hablo de tus secretos con Harry si no también los de Gellert. Dijo sonriendo para Si mientras veía como Dumbledore empezaba a palidecer con sus palabras.

"Así que director porque no firma este documento y yo me aseguro que ese preciado secreto tuyo y de Gellert se quede en la oscuridad, además de que tendrás mi apoyo político en el Wizengamot junto con el de mis aliados." Dumbledore estaba molesto, jamás en su vida alguien se había atrevido a chantajearlo tan vilmente y con un secreto tan bien guardado. Tendría que darle la victoria por el momento a Lady Slytherin y empezar a hacer nuevos planes para esta situación inesperada.

Sin más que poder decir tomó la pluma del escritorio y firmó el papel que Lady Slytherin le mostraba, encontraría alguna nueva forma de poder controlar a Harry. "Espero cumpla con su promesa y no libere nada a la prensa." Dijo cuando terminó de firmar el documento. "No se preocupe su reputación seguirá intacta." Dijo tomando los papeles para luego salir de sala de juntas donde habían hablado para terminar la documentación.

Para salir tomó el ascensor con forma de cabina telefónica para llegar al Londres Muggel donde una camioneta negra ya la esperaba con Isabelle dentro algo impaciente. "Que te tomó Lily." Le pregunto molesta para solo recibir una palabra. "Dumbledore" Dijo molesta Lily mientras se quitaba el la máscara y el casco revelando su cabellera roja y los ojos verdes.

"Como terminó todo." Le pregunto. "Bien firmó lo que quería después de que lo chantaje de revelar su secreto con Grindelwald." Dijo Lily riendo y pronto fue seguida por Isabelle. "Ahora a donde." Le pregunto Isabelle. "Podemos pasar la noche aquí en Londres una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurante, ya sabes tener una noche para nosotras solas." Isabelle sonrió ante la idea de Lily. "Es Eso una cita Lily."

"Si, si lo es Izzy." Dijo Lily para después besarla. Ambas pasaron la tarde y la noche cenando en un lujos restaurante en el Londres Muggel donde podían estar juntas sin tener que preocuparse de los demás. Para después regresar a su habitación de hotel donde Lily e Isabelle tuvieron un perfecto momento para solo ellas. Primero tomando un baño juntas en la bañera besándose y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con suma delicadeza como si fuera algo delicado.

Isabelle disfrutaba esos momentos a solas con Lily sin hijos o problemas en los cuales pensar, era como cuando eran jóvenes y habían descubierto lo especial que era su relación. Y mientras Lily reposaba sobre su cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar la gran diferencia de edad que tenía y que a veces aún no la dejaba dormir.

"Ya te dije que no importa nuestra edad Izzy aún te amo como lo hice desde el principio." Le dijo Lily volteándose para verla, Isabelle había olvidado que Lily sentía sus emociones y a veces oía sus pensamientos cuando estaba demasiado distraída.

Isabelle estaba a punto de argumentarle lo contrario solo para ser callada con un beso de Lily que luego la sacó de la tina para secarla y llevarla a la cama donde le hizo el amor.

Isabelle había caído dormida después de un rato y ahora Lily la veía, veía los estragos que el tiempo había causado con el amor de su vida, veía varias de las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo sobre todo la grande que tenía en la cara y que ocultaba con un hechizo. Ella nunca la dejaría de amar sin importar lo que pasara pronto la estaba acompañando en su sueño.

Muy lejos en el castillo de Hogwarts un viejo director regresaba de un largo día, el día había iniciado bien, un buen desayuno y sería la sesión semestral del Wizengamot donde quería proponer su nueva propuesta que le daría un control total sobre los nacidos Muggel.

Pero todo se había ido a la basura cuando Greengrass había introducido a la legítima heredera de Slytherin. Había leído desde que había terminado la sesión los documentos una y otra vez. Lamentablemente eran originales y los duendes habían escondido muy bien la verdadera identidad de Lady Slytherin, en menos de unos minutos había recibido el primer golpe en sus planes.

Lady Slytherin había revelado información demasiado importante sobre el testamento de los Potter y en el camino demostrando que Sirius Black era inocente de uno de los cargo por lo que ahora tendría un juicio justo el cual dejaría en libertad a Sirius dandole una gran libertad sobre los activos Black que necesitaba.

Con Lady Slytherin no quería arriesgarse con su nueva propuesta por lo que toda la demás sesión transcurrió sin mayor problemas y pronto todos estaban saliendo. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el ministerio para regresar a la escuela uno de los miembros de la Orden le había avisado de las actividades de Lady Slytherin en el departamento de asuntos familiares.

Fue ahí donde había recibido el mayor golpe a sus planes y una de las mayores humillaciones en toda su vida. Lady Slytherin lo había chantajeado tan vilmente con varios de sus secretos mejor guardados. No solo sabía sus asuntos con las cuentas Potter y de las libertades monetarias que se había tomado. Sabía del contrato entre Harry y la joven Ginnerva. Solo quedaban dos opciones ahora pociones de amor.

La menor de los Weasley ya llevaba un tiempo influenciada por las pociones de su madre y las historias de Harry desde su niñez no sería difícil juntarlos unas cuantas gotas en el jugo de calabaza y Harry se fijaría en ella y con el baile en navidad sería más fácil juntarlos. Y poco de Poción de Lujuria y fertilidad harían el resto así Harry se debería de casar con ella y tendría un control parcial sobre el dinero Potter aún con Lady Slytherin de por medio.

Pero mientras debida de averiguar de donde había conseguido toda esa información tan delicada sobre todo la de Gellert. Mientras estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos se fijó en los pequeños aparatos plateados que monitoreaban la magia de Harry, su ubicación y el Horrocrux dentro de él.

Todos los aparatos estaban destruidos o no funcionaban parecía que Lady Slytherin había actuado desde mucho antes de lo que esperaba, el viejo profesor suspiró para reclinarse en su asiento y pensar en un nuevo plan. Solo esperaba que Lady Slytherin no supiera de la profecía.

 **Próximo capítulo: El Mundial de Quiditch**

 **También será la reunión con Ron y los Weasley.**


	17. El Mundial de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

El Mundial de Quidditch 

Los recién unidos habían pasado los últimos dos días encerrados en su cuarto intentando controlar sus emociones y pensamientos. Después de que Fleur Los uniera durante la noche todos habían despertado y de inmediato habían empezado a oír sus voces de los demás dentro de sus pensamientos y eso pronto se volvió un problema. Pronto los seis tenían un dolor de cabeza horrible que no podían disminuir a menos que pudieran concentrarse y mantener su cabeza en orden.

Después de dos días de intenso dolor de cabeza donde la única que no había sufrido tanto era Fleur por fin pudieron controlarse y disminuir el dolor pero aún así estaban cansados. Los seis estaban acostados en la cama descansando y manteniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Padma ya no estaba amarrada pero Daphne seguía molesta con ella por lo que había pasado al inicio del verano por lo que la mantenía dominada con su aura. Fleur por un lado había cambiado con Hermione y ahora se encontraba abrazada a Harry mientras Hermione jugaba con él cabello de Susan.

Durante el tiempo encerrado también habían solucionado el problema de su relación y cómo se repartirían el tiempo con Harry. Al final de cuentas cada una había decidió tener una noche a solas con él mientras que sábados y domingos estarían juntos los seis. Cada una tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisieran en ese tiempo pero todas debían de tomar la poción anticonceptiva al mismo tiempo entre ellas habían acordado tener a sus primeros hijos al mismo tiempo.

Padma tendría el lunes, Susan el martes, Hermione el miércoles, Daphne el jueves y Fleur el viernes que era el día que se habían tenido ellos solos por primera vez. Y aunque todas tenían la misma importancia para Harry sus instintos lobo necesitaban una jerarquía. Fleur solo podía obedecer a Harry sobre todo en su forma animal y solo le era fiel a él no le demostraba alguna forma de cariño a las demás lobas para ella solo existiría Harry. Daphne igual solo obedecía a Harry y las demás la obedecían a ella, Hermione era la segunda al mando por lo que Padma y Susan la necesitan obedecer. Pero a diferencia de Fleur entre ellas se mostraban cariño.

"Daphne puedes quitar tu aura ya no es necesario que la sigas ejerciendo ya entendí." Dijo Padma tímidamente y evitando ver a Daphne a los ojos. "Entonces entendiste tu error Padma." Le dijo Daphne para ver cómo la chica solo asentía para luego quitar su aura de ella pero noto como Padma seguía sin mirarla y muy tímida.

"Dapne creo que te pasaste con tu aura y tu juego durante tanto tiempo la volviste tu sumisa." Le dijo Fleur preocupada y Daphne abrió los ojos al ver el error que había hecho. No quería que Padma terminara así solía hacer lo mismo con Hermione seguido era un juego para ellas. "Pero si solo estaba jugando lo hago a cada rato con Hermione." Dijo asustada al ver lo que le había hecho a una de sus almas gemelas por no controlar su temperamento.

"Si lo hacemos pero en el interior ambas sabemos que solo jugamos que no lo dices en serio. Padma no sabía eso para ella fue real todo ese tiempo además lo prologaste demasiado sobre ella. Fleur puedes sentir cómo está Padma en su mente." Pregunto finalmente Hermione. Fleur se concentró un momento para entrar a su conexión ya que era la que mejor tenía control. "Creo que si tenemos un problema Ermione." Dijo finalmente Fleur. "Dapne si se excedió con su aura sobre Padma y ahora la voluntad de Padma está completamente doblegada no se si pueda repararla del todo." Dijo Fleur para sorpresa de todos.

Daphne empezó a llorar, se había excedido por mucho y ahora Padma no era la misma. "No puedes hacer algo Fleur no podemos dejar así a Padma no es justo para ella." Dijo Harry viendo a la rubia preocupado mientras Daphne seguía llorando junto a una tímida Padma que al parecer solo esperaba sus órdenes. "Haré lo que sea necesario no quería que esto pasara." Dijo Daphne aún llorando. "Lo que sea." Pregunto Fleur y Daphne solo asintió llorando.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo Daphne fue rápidamente sometida en la cama por Padma mientras que sus brazos eran amarrados en la cama dejándola inmóvil. "Revancha perra." Dijo una victoriosa Padma sobre Daphne la cual la veía furiosa. "Lo fingiste maldita e hiciste que Fleur te ayudara." Padma se rio. "Culpable aunque no llegue a pensar que te preocuparás tanto por mis Daphi." Le dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar la piyama.

Los demás veían confundidos la interacción de ambas para después ver a Fleur sonriente. "Sabias acerca de esto Fleur." Pregunto algo molesta Hermione y Fleur solo asintió. "Tienes que admitir que Daphne se lo ha estado buscando, ahora quien quiere compartir el baño." Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba por una toalla para entrar en el baño. Susan fue la primera en levantarse y fue seguida por Harry y Hermione dejando solas a Daphne que aún intentaba zafarse y Padma.

Padma pronto empezó su venganza sobre Daphne haciéndole lo mismo que le había hecho a ella darle darle placer en su intimidad para luego dejarla a medias sin que pudiera llegar al orgasmo. Pronto Daphne le estaba suplicando que la dejara tener un orgasmo. "Quien lo diría hice a la princesa de Hielo mía." Dijo Padma victoriosa Daphne sonrió solamente. "Parece que no soy la única que le gusta esta forma de jugar creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo o no Padma."

"Te escucho Daphi." Le dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo a su intimidad y la empezaba a complacer de nuevo a Daphne para dejarla finalmente tener un orgasmo.

"Hermione no me deja llevar muy lejos mis juegos me sigue la corriente a veces pero me pone limites algo que a ti parece no molestarte y estoy segura que Susan es igual prefiere algo más tranquilo. Fleur la podemos olvidar no podemos con ella y Harry tampoco le gusta esto lo sé porque es muy noble para hacernos daño.

Pero tú y yo somos diferentes a amabas nos gusta dominar, cada una va tener su propia relación con las demás. Tú ya tienes una relación de amor con Susan como yo ya tengo una relación de amor con Harry, mientras que mi relación con Hermione es entre amor y juegos más o menos. Aunque aún tengo problemas en llevarme con Fleur por lo apegada que es a Harry.

Así que por qué nuestra relación no es de ama y sumisa, cada mes vamos intercambiando un mes yo soy la ama y otro tu lo eres. Ya hay suficiente confianza entre ambas para saber que no excederemos los límites." Padma lo pensó por un momento sabía que no podía dejar salir ese lado con Susan ya que la asustaría Daphne se lo podía ofrecer y no quería dejar pasar una oportunidad así de buena.

"Entonces este tipo de relación sería solo en nuestro cuarto y en la cama o también en público ahora que estamos con Harry." Daphne lo pensó un momento. "La verdad no soy de las que les gusta cosas en público por mi solo en nuestro cuarto." Padma asintió estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Que desea que haga entonces ama." Dijo Padma para sorpresa de Daphne. "Porque no empiezas soltándome y después me das un baño y me complaces como se debe." Le dijo autoritariamente. "Por supuesto ama" Padma la soltó para que luego amabas fueran al baño donde los demás ya estaban saliendo y se iban a cambiar. Padma se metió con ella en la bañera y la empezó a bañar.

Afuera se estaban ya cambiando y preparándose para otro día en el Nido de Dragones. Cuando estaban listas salieron del cuarto rumbo al comedor para poder desayunar con sus familias. El desayuno fue completamente normal los Granger querían saber más de cómo se sentían ya estar unidos, a media conversación Daphne y Padma se les unieron mientras que Daphne tomaba su lugar junto a Hermione ambas estaban vestidas igual como habían acordado.

Hoy tenían programado otro día de entrenamiento de combate pero sería entre ellos para ver cómo se desarrollaban. Por lo que una vez terminado el desayuno Padma y Susan los llevaron a la sala de entrenamiento normal. Ya no usarían la sala de tiempo del Nido o del barco. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron vieron un gran cuarto con diferentes armas no solo de cuerpo a cuerpo si no también de distancia.

En medio de la sala se encontraban, Neville, Parvarti, Pansy, Natalie, Tracey e Ian listos. Todos llevaban ropa de combate y sobre su ropa estaba una especie de esqueleto mecánico. Estaría sería la primera vez que usarían ese tipo de armadura y tendrían que combatir con sus amigos. Lady Mc Netic ya los esperaba con seis armaduras parecidas al igual que ropa.

Una vez que se cambiaron Lady Mc Netic los ayudó a cada uno a ponerse la armadura mientras les daba una rápida explicación de lo que podía hacer. "Lo que traen puesto es una armadura de Exoesqueleto ligero. Entre las características principales están aumento de fuerza en brazos y piernas. Aumento de salto de varios metros en los brazos lleva una cuchilla de cada lado para emergencias. Junto con las botas que llevaban puestas y los guantes les permite poder escalar en cualquier superficie.

Esta es la versión más básica de todas y la que sirve como entrenamiento, cuando las puedan dominar por completo pasaremos a la siguiente armadura la que vendemos a las fuerzas de Aurores de MACUSA y los demás países, Fleur debe de estar familiarizada con él el aspecto que tiene y alguna de las habilidades que posen." Fleur asintió.

"Las que están ocupando son las completamente estándares una vez que pasemos a las siguientes sus armaduras se adaptarán a sus habilidades y armas que mejor ocupen. Bien empezaremos combatirán uno a uno, Parvarti contra Padma, Daphne y Tracey, Susan y Pansy, Neville y Fleur, Natalie y Hermione y por último será Ian contra Harry." Una vez que dijo eso presionó unos botones en su Ómniheramienta y la sala empezó a cambiar, en medio de la sala apareció una arena circular.

Donde entraron Parvarti y Padma para el primer encuentro ambas usaban como su principal arma Sais, combatían con uno en cada mano y otro de reserva. El combate entre ambas era casi hipnótico parecían estar sincronizadas ya que parecían leer el movimiento de cada una, bloqueaban cada ataque hasta que Parvarti le dio un rodillazo a Padma sacándola de equilibrio y derribándola.

"Eso fue algo sucio Parvarti pero creo que todos deben de saber que su enemigo no jugará limpio así que lo dejaré pasar siguiente." Dijo Lady Mc Netic mientras Parvarti ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse y salir de la arena. Pronto entraron Daphne y Tracey a la arena, Daphne llevaba varios de sus cuchillos de combate mientras que Tracey llevaba un estoque y un cuchillo. Daphne mostró superioridad desde el principio ya que Tracey no podía bloquear lo suficientemente rápido sus ataque. "Magia está permitida." Se oyó como pregunto Daphne desde adentro de la arena y Lady Mc Netic solo asintió. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Daphne para luego hacer un ataque que hizo retroceder a Tracey algunos pasó a continuación Daphne rápido lanzó uno de los cuchillos en dirección de se amiga que lo logró desviar fácilmente. Pero detrás venía ya un shuriken en llamas el cual también desvió con facilidad. Después vinieron más objetos volando pero Tracey supo que varios eran ilusiones e intentó buscar las verdaderas. Una vez que desvió todas noto que Daphne ya no estaba enfrente de ella y de momento sintió una cuchilla en su cuellos y suspiró. "Me rindo Daphne." Daphne oculto de nuevo su cuchilla y ambas salieron de la arena.

A continuación fue el turno de Neville y Fleur. Debido al vínculo Veela entre Harry y ella, Fleur tenía ahora un estilo combinado ahora usaba la espada de la misma forma que Harry mientras que podía usar los Sai de respaldo. Neville entró portando una espada normal. El combate de ambos fue tranquilo Fleur aún se estaba adaptando al estilo de combate de Harry mientras que Neville parecía contenerse para no lastimarla. La victoria la obtuvo Neville al desarmar a Fleur en un descuido de ella.

Pansy entró con una espada y dagas, mientras que Susan oprimió algunos botones de herramienta y se oyó como la armadura se prendía para después tomar con mucha facilidad una hacha doble de combate bastante grande. Harry oyó tragar saliva a Lady Mc Netic detrás de él. "Pansy vas a necesitar fuerza extra usa la armadura." Pansy ya estaba haciendo eso cuando vio la facilidad con la que Susan cargaba el hacha. Susan realmente le dio trabajo a Pansy debido al uso de fuerza bruta para combatir con el hacha manteniendo un constante ataque que evitó que Pansy pudiera generar cualquier ofensiva. Al final Susan salió victoriosa de la arena para darle lugar a Natalie y Hermione.

Apenas habían entrado y fue obvio quien ganaría el combate Natalie era muy superior a Hermione, además de que Hermione parecía contenerse no le gustaba usar Armas y quería evitar a Natalie a toda costa. Pronto Natalie se canso de que Hermione no hiciera nada. "Y esta se supone que será la próxima Lady Potter que decepción esperaba algo mejor." Dijo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara lanzando a Hermione lejos, Harry y las demás estaban a punto de intervenir cuando fueron detenidos por Lady Mc Netic que colocó una especie de jaula contra la arena. Todos se la quedaron viendo, "Lo siento la próxima Lady Potter debe siembre combatir junto a Lord Potter, tal vez Lady Potter cree que es capaz para el puesto pero para nosotros no hasta que demuestre de lo que está hecho en batalla." Dijo antes de eléctricas la jaula y asentirle a su hija para que continuara.

Natalie vio la señal de su madre y camino hacia Hermione con la espada en la mano, Hermione se estaba levantando y limpiando la sangre que había generado el golpe, sentía la nariz rota pero no tenía tiempo para verla ya que Natalie se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Rápidamente tomó una postura defensiva para soportar el ataque. "Solo hay una forma de terminar esto y es con una de las dos noqueadas." Con eso se lanzó de nuevo al ataque esta vez Hermione parecía más determinada en darle un golpe y había causado ya algunos rasguños en Natalie pero con cada rasguño que dejaba se ganaba tres golpes por bajar su guardia.

En un golpe de suerte le dio un buen golpe a Natalie dejándola algo confundida, Hermione de nuevo bajo la guardia al ver lo que había logrado solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Natalie que después le dio un rodillazo y continuó con un codazo que finalmente tiraron a Hermione al piso y la dejaron inconsciente. Lady Mc Netic suspiró y finalmente quitó la jaula dejando entrar a sus amigos para que la ayudaran y la sacaran de ahí. Lady Mc Netic le aplicó una inyección mientras le hacía un diagnóstico. "Tres costillas rotas, la nariz rota y varios cortes estará bien la inyección hará todo el trabajo. Potter tu turno vas contra Ian." Harry aún veía preocupado a su amiga y no podía entender la frialdad de Lady Mc Netic cuando empezó a notar cómo las heridas de Hermione se cerraban a la vez que su nariz tronaba al ponerse en su lugar.

"Potter tu turno ella va a estar bien solo va estar inconsciente por un rato." Le grito Lady Mc Netic, una vez dentro de la arena volvió a poner la jaula eléctrica y supo entonces que su encuentro sería igual hasta que uno de los dos estuviera inconsciente. Harry tomó su Katana y vio a su oponente.

Ian raramente era visto por los demás y si lo veían estaba con Tracey o con su hermana. Los que habían entrenado con él en el Nido de Dragones sabían que era realmente un peligro su técnica con dos espadas era casi letal al igual que la fuerza de su magia su única desventaja era que aún no había podido equilibrar su forma animal al igual que su hermana.

Harry pronto comprobó su destreza en el combate, por más que intentaba poder darle un buen golpe no podía lograrlo, podía llegar a hacerlo retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva pero no podía atravesar esa misma defensa. Además de que cualquier distracción que tuviera resultaba en la inmediata ofensiva de Ian. Pronto Harry se empezó a cansar mientras que Ian parecía tan fresco como si apenas empezaran, en un intento por quebrar su defensa calculó mal su fuerza y la dirección de su golpe apuntando directamente a su mano y cortándola sin querer.

La mano de Ian salió volando, Harry estaba tan distraído al ver volando la mano de sí compañero que no se dio cuenta del rodillazo en el estómago y el golpe que lo dejó noqueado.

Lily veía desde un balcón escondido las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en la arena algunas habían sido interesantes de ver mientras que otras dejaban mucho que desear. Había entrenado a Harry, Daphne, Hermione y Fleur lo mejor que pudo pero parecía que los únicos que habían sacado provecho de eso eran Harry y Daphne.

Hermione se rehusaba mucho a pelear aún era algo que tenía que cambiar Lady Mc Netic tenía razón Lady Potter siempre debía de estar al lado de su esposo durante un combate por lo que necesitaba ser excelente combatiendo y era algo que le hacía mucha falta a Hermione. Daphne por un lado parecía estar hecha para combatir y era peligrosa con los cuchillos pero debía de controlarse un poco. Fleur por el otro lado era buena pero aún no se acostumbraba a pelear con el estilo de Harry que ahora compartían. Padma y Susan había demostrado una buena técnica de combate y estaba satisfecha con los resultados.

Ver tirada a Hermione inconsciente y lastimada le había dolido pero era necesario para que pudiera tomar su lugar como Lady Potter. Ella misma había combatido contra Lady Mc Netic en su época cuando estaba por casarse con James era una tradición familiar y una bendición por parte de los Mc Netic que siempre estarían de su lado.

El combate de su hijo fue interesante había demostrado destreza pero no había sido suficiente para vencer a Ian además de que se distraía muy fácilmente como había demostrado cuando le había cortado la mano a Ian sin querer tenía que haber tomado la oportunidad en ese momento para dar un golpe final. Claro le había cortado la mano a uno de sus compañeros pero eso era lo menos importante sobre todo con Ian que en realidad no tenía ese brazo. Ian había nacido sin su brazo izquierdo, un ojo casi ciego y algunos órganos muy dañados su esperanza de vida era casi nula debido a una rara enfermedad, sus padres en un intento de que su hijo sobreviviera habían creado prótesis perfectas que suplantaba ese brazo, los órganos dañados y una sustancia llamada biótico que podía curar o mejorar tecnológicamente algunas partes de su cuerpo en este caso sus ojos. La sustancia no solo le había vuelto la vista a su ojo casi ciego si no que también la había mejorado, ahora podía detectar movimientos antes de que fueran hechos, podía ver en varios umbrales, detectaba magia y vista aumentada.

Era el primer cyborg mágico y la entrada al mundo mágico de prótesis mejoradas y del biotico para mejoras casi genéticas, claro no vendían esos productos en el Reino Unido Mágico pero en los demás países esos productos eran muy usados. Una vez que había terminado el combate Ian había tomado su mano y la había colocado en su lugar y apenas había sido colocada correctamente se empezó a repara a sí misma.

Harry despertó varias horas después en su cama aún algo adolorida por el combate, junto a él se encontraba Hermione que mostraba algunos moretones de su propio combate. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado en su propio combate y como le había cortado la mano a Ian se levantó abruptamente solo para sentir un terrible dolor en el estómago. "Tranquilo Harry debes descansar te dieron una paliza hace rato." Dijo una voz conocida junto a él. "Susan que fue lo qué pasó cómo está Ian solo recuerdo haberle cortado la mano lo siento tanto está bien." Dijo apenas entendible. "Tranquilo Harry el nunca ha tenido ese brazo solo cortaste su prótesis mágica que ya se reparó a sí misma." Harry se tranquilizó al oír eso y se volvió a acostar.

"Come está Hermione." Le pregunto preocupado volteando a ver a su mejor amiga y novia. "Esta bien solo inconsciente debería de despertar en cualquier momento." Dijo Susan sonriendo la puerta de momento se abrió y Fleur entró corriendo para abrazad a Harry. "Arry estaba tan preocupada por ti ese chico te lastimó bastante no quería dejarte pero me aseguraron que estarías bien además de que mi padre quería verme junto con tu madre para discutir él año escolar." Harry la abrazo para tranquilizarla y pronto su dulce aroma lo relajo un poco. Para que luego le indicara que se acostara junto a él, Fleur acepto alegremente y pronto estaba acurrucada a su lado. "Susan porque no te acuestas con nosotros, Susan asintió tímidamente para luego acurrucases del otro lado. Varios minutos después Hermione se despertó y se les unió Fleur le hizo espacios entre ella y Harry para poder abrazarla y cuidarla. Estuvieron así por casi una hora cuando llegaron Padma y Daphne, al ver la escena de todos juntos abrazados sonrieron se quitaron los zapatos y la faldas quedando solo con su playeras para acurrucarse con ellos Daphne abrazando a Fleur y Padma abrazando a Susan o mejor dicho abrazando sus pechos.

Los siguientes días continuaron parecidos todas las mañanas bajaban a practicar o combatir entre ellos, Harry combatía contra cada uno podía vencer a la mayoría pero Ian seguía siendo el mejor. Hermione pronto dejó atrás su política de no pelear y pronto podía superar a Natalie pero aún tenía que vencer a Ian si quería ser reconocida por los Mc Netic por lo que cada día entrenaba más fuerte. A parte del combate con armas blancas practicaban con las armas mágicas en el campo de tiro, pronto fueron descubriendo con que arma eran mejor y se iban especializando con ella.

Y más rápido de lo que podían esperar llegó la final de Quidditch, Harry le había escrito a Ron una carta diciéndole que aceptaba su invitación al partido y acampar con ellos pero que no podía visitar la madriguera ese año y si quería le ofrecía pasar el verano en su nuevo hogar. Para eso Lily había mandado a arreglar la casa de los Potter en Inglaterra con el fin de poner una buena coartada de donde vivía Harry y evitar así cualquier información sobre el Nido de Dragones.

Lily había recibido una invitación a la final por parte del ministerio por lo que estaría cerca de Harry, Lily había aceptado la invitación agradecida y había preguntado por tres boletos más que se le habían dado sin cuestionar. Por lo que Isabelle, Daphne y Astoria estarían igual balcón del ministerio. Los Delacour tendrían lugares privilegiados cerca de los Bones, Patil, Parkinson, Davies y Longbotom. Los Mc Netic no irían al partido al parecer a ninguno de los tres les gustaba el Quidditch de hecho parecían tener un proyecto pendiente con un bolígrafo. Y los Lovegood pasarían desapercibidos en buenos lugares normales.

Todos viajaron a la mansión Potter dos noches antes del partido para acomodarse y tener todo listo. El día del partido todos desayunaron juntos en el gran comedor de la mansión para luego separase e ir apareciendo en el lugar de acampado. Las familias colocarían su conjunto de carpas mientras que Lily iba a dejar a Hermione y Harry con los Weasley.

Lily iba vestida con un traje negro y que llevaba una especie de medio falda en la cintura alrededor de sus pantalones mientras portaba su máscara y casco de serpiente. Por cualquier lugar que pasaban todas las personas se la quedaban viendo su regreso no había pasado desapercibido por el profeta pero la noticia de la inocencia de Sirius Black había hecho que pronto la gente olvidara su regreso.

A lo lejos reconocieron la carpa de los Weasley ya que afuera de ella estaban los Weasley sentados desayunando y su cabello pelirrojo era reconocible desde lejos. Junto con ellos se encontraba otras dos personas que Lily reconoció lamentablemente Barty Crouch Senior y Ludo Bagman ambos directores de departamentos importantes en el Ministerio de Magia. Pronto fueron reconocidos por los Weasley y por Ron que se acercó a saludarlos. "Harry amigo cómo estás pensé que no vendrían." Dijo entusiasmado para luego saludar a Hermione. "No me podía perder la final del mundial y menos con mi mejor amigo." Dijo Harry una parte de quería pensar que Ron no sabía nada del dinero y quería darle una oportunidad pero tenía que observar su comportamiento.

"Ron te presento a mi a una vieja amiga de mi familia Lady Slytherin ella esta ahora a cargo de mi cuidado y ha tomado a Hermione como su aprendiz y bajo su custodia." Dijo Harry presentando a su madre disfrazada. Ron solo saludo con la cabeza para empezar a hablar de Quidditch como si fuera la más importantes de su vida. Señor Weasley estoy segura que le ha enseñado mejores modales a su hijo sobre cómo tratar a una Lady." Dijo Lily al señor Weasley que inmediatamente se paró junto con su demás familia e reprimió aRom sobre su comportamiento.

"Una disculpa Lady Slytherin mi hijo Ron no está acostumbrado a las formalidades. Ronald saluda cómo se debe a Lady Slytherin." Le ordenó a su hijo que hizo los adecuados ademanes y fue seguido por su familia y Ludo Bagman mientras que Crouch hacía otro saludo adecuado para su posición.

"Excelente, pasó a retirarme señor Weasley vendré por mis protegidos mañana en la mañana mientras tanto los dejo bajo su cuidado, Hermione, Harry saben donde buscarme." Dijo antes de regresar por donde habían venido. "Harry deberías de hablar con Dumbledore para que obtenga el tu custodia igual tu Hermione no pueden confiar en Lady Slytherin es la Slytherin principal después de todo su familia puso las bases de toda esa casa. De seguro trama algo malvado no pueden confiar en ella además ya vieron se comporta igual que Malfoy." Dijo Ron a sus dos amigos que solo se vieron. "Ron Lady Slytherin es la persona más amable que hemos conocido es algo estricto pero tienes sus razones, de hecho permitió que mis padres se mudaran con nosotros para que estuviéramos siempre cerca."

"Si Ron no tienes de que preocuparte además fue una gran amiga de mi mamá y ella era una nacida Muggel y Lady Slytherin siempre intentó protegerla." Le dijo Harry mientras iba a saludar a los demás Weasley. "Pero es una Slytherin son malvados." Intento argumentar Ron. "Madura Ronald se ve que no haces amigos en otras casas." Le dijo Hermione. "Como si tú pudieras hacer amigos." Eso le gano una cachetada a Ron departe de Hermione. "Se que tengo más amigos que tú Ronald." Con eso se dirigió a saludar a los demás Weasley.

La mañana continuó sin mayores problemas Harry Y Hermione se pusieron al tanto con los Weasley y les contaron de algunas cosas que habían hecho con Lady Slytherin en el verano. Todo era un mentirá planeada desde la noche anterior pero ambos sabían la historia a la perfección.

Durante la tarde dieron un recorrido por el campamento encontrándose a varios de sus compañeros esparcidos por todo el lugar, cuando llegaron a donde estaban las familias aliadas fingieron no conocer a los padres y no haberlos vistos desde el fin de la escuela. Después pasaron por las tiendas de los franceses donde vieron de lejos a Fleur con su familia al parecer la belleza de Fleur llamó la atención de Ron y pronto estaba babeando por ella. Harry y Hermione intentaron mantenerse calmados y dentro de sus mentes oían como Fleur reía de la reacción de Ron.

Pronto llegó la hora para el partido y tiendas mágicas empezaron a aparecer las cuales vendían souvenirs del partido. Una vez que habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban no sin antes Harry le comprara a Ron unos binoculares especiales debido a que no le había quedado dinero. En su interior se seguía preguntando si Ron sabía lo del dinero y más con esa acción. Pronto estaban subiendo al balcón del ministerio donde vieron a Lady Slytherin con Isabelle y sus hijas.

"Ven no pueden confiar en ella apenas los dejó y ya está hablando con las Greengrass." Dijo Ron en un intento de que vieran la razón. Pronto Lady Slytherin los noto y se acercó a saludarlos. "Harry, Hermione espero que hayan disfrutado el día quiero presentarles a la familia Greengrass, Isabelle fue una Gryffindor como tú madre Harry además de que era su mejor amiga." Dijo mientras ignoraba a Ron, Harry y Hermione saludaron con la debida cortesía a Lady Greengrass y sus hijas. "Tenía razón Lady Slytherin ambos tienen buenos modales no puedo decir lo mismo del joven Weasley." Dijo fríamente para volver con sus hijas.

El partido estaba a punto de empezar cuando llegaron las personas más odiadas por Harry los Malfoy con toda su arrogancia que los caracterizaba, Lily vio a la mujer que los acompañaba, Narcisa Malfoy era bella aún para su edad aunque su expresión arruinaba todo lo que tenia. A Lily se le ocurrió una idea de momento que no dudó en compartir con Isabelle por su vínculo. Isabelle volteó discretamente a ver a Narcisa que seguía la monotonía de su esposo mientras era presentada y la miro de arriba a abajo. Lily tenía razón se veía deliciosa y por los rumores que había oído parecía haber dejado de tocarla desde el nacimiento de su hija que era un año menor que Draco.

Seducirla sería muy fácil ambas creían poder hacerlo fácilmente en una noche si se lo proponían, la harían su amante para humillar a Malfoy lo suficiente tal vez hasta irían tan lejos en humillarlo que harían que Narcisa decidiera tener un hijo con ellas. Solo tendrían que encontrar una forma de poder acercarse a ella y empezarían a seducirla. Aún seguían pensando cuando apareció la última de los Malfoy, Casiopea Malfoy.

Casiope era todo lo contrario a su padre y hermano. Era la oveja negra de la familia, de algún modo había terminado en Hufflepuff algo que para Lucius había sido una ofensa lo peor de todo era que no creía en la supremacia de Sangre como el resto de su familia era la Sirius Black moderna. Lucius solo esperaba a que pasara sus T.I.M.O.S para poder ofrecerla al mejor postor y tener una gran ganancia después de todo esa era la razón por la que había querido tener una hija.

Al notar la presencia de Lady Slytherin Lucius se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella para presentarle a su familia y empezar a hacer una amistad con la persona que pronto tendrían una gran influencia en la cámara del Wizengamot y el mundo mágico. "Lady Slytherin un gusto poder verla de nuevo. No esperaba verla en el mundial y menos en el balcón del ministerio."

"Fui invitada por el mismo ministerio, pero eso no explica que hace usted aquí Lord Malfoy su lugar es abajo con en los palcos de los veinticinco Sagrados." Le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. "Fui invitado por el ministro Fudge en personas para hacerle compañía durante la ocasión, déjeme presentarle a mi familia todos miembros de su casa." Dijo intentando cambiar el tema, Lily suspiró para levantarse y saludar a los Malfoy.

"Esta es mi bella esposa Narcisa." Dijo presentando a su esposa que saludó a Lady Slytherin con él debido respeto que merecía. "Un gusto conocerla Lady Malfoy espero podamos ser amigas algún día Le dijo mientras la saludaba. Pero mientras le daba un beso de saludo en la mejilla le susurró al oído. "Si quieres pasar un buen rato búscame en mi tienda en la noche o mándame una lechuza." La reacción de Narcisa fue justo la que esperaba por un momento abrió lo ojos pero regreso a mantener su misma reacción.

"Este es mi hijo y próximo heredero Draco." Lily observó al chico por un momento. "He oído hablar de ti y he visto recuerdos acerca de ti. Y la verdad estoy decepcionada de que alguien como tú pertenezca a mi casa. Eres lo menos parecido a un verdadero Slytherin no eres ni astuto ni ambicioso. Quieres conocer a una verdadera Slytherin. Daphne puedes venir querida."

Daphne se levantó de su lugar cuando la llamó Lily sabía lo que iba a pasar humillarían a Malfoy enfrente de los altos directivos del ministerio. "Si Lady Slytherin en que puedo servirle." Le dijo con su actitud de princesa de Hielo.

"Verás Draco, Daphne aquí es una verdadera Slytherin he visto muchos de sus recuerdos para ver el estado actual que tiene mi casa en Hogwarts y me ha dejado completamente decepcionada con lo que he visto. Daphne aquí presente ha hecho aliados importantes mientras tú perdías el tiempo peleando con Harry Potter. Daphne tiene ambición y tiene un plan de lo que quiere en la vida y cómo hacerlo pero tú eres una decepción para la casa de Slytherin. Si fuera tú empezaría a tomar una actitud más Slytherin o el próximo año podrías ser cambiado de casa y antes de que reclames que no se puede estas equivocado tengo la autoridad para hacerlo si veo que una persona no cumple con la ideología de su casa." Draco parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y miraba a Daphne como si la quisiera matar la cual solo le sonrió burlonamente.

"Y al final esta Casiopea la desgracia familiar una Hufflepuff." La mirada de Casiopea era de tristeza por no poder ser lo que su padre quería y por ser continuamente humillada por él siempre que tenía la oportunidad. Los recuerdos de Harry mostraban que Casiopea era una marginada no solo en su hogar si no que también en su casa todos la odiaban por ser una Malfoy. Lily no dejaría que las cosas siguieran así con ella.

"Animo joven Casiopea veo un gran potencial en ti cuando estes de regreso en Hogwarts pasa de vez en cuando por mi oficina para el tomar el té si gustas. La joven intentó ocultar su emoción por la propuesta de Lady Slytherin. "Lord Malfoy un gusto saludarlo, Daphne querida regresemos el partido esta a punto de empezar.

Desde sus lugares los chicos habían visto como Malfoy era humillado al no ser considerado digno para la casa de Slytherin y ahora era reprimido por su padre mientras que Lucius parecía tratar a su hija bien por primera vez en tres años ya que parecía agradarle a Lady Slytherin y podría usar eso para acercarse a ella. Harry aún recordaba el primer día de clases de su segundo año cuando Casiopea había entrado a la escuela, esa mañana había llegado una carta vociferadora a la chica y por más que la intentó ocultar se abrió y empezó a soltar su mensaje donde su padre la humillaba por haber entrado a Hufflepuff.

Pronto Casiopea se convirtió en la marginada de su casa y se le podía ver sola por los pasillos entrando a salones abandonados a llorar, casi siempre estaba sola hasta en las comidas. Muy pocos se compadecían de ella entre esas a veces eran Susan, Casiopea solo era ignorada por sus compañeros a diferencia de Luna a la cual le robaban sus cosas pero bullying era bullying y era algo que Lily quería corregir además si tenía la confianza de la menor de los Malfoy lo podía usar a su favor.

El partido empezó tomando la atención de Harry, al parecer el Archipiélago Potter era conocido como las Islas Archipor y su localización era en el Atlántico nunca sospecharían que la mayor amenaza estaba a unas millas de Inglaterra. El Partido era más rápido de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver sobre todo debido a que todos los jugadores usaban Saetas de Fuego. Pronto el equipo de Archipor tomó la ventaja y la diferencia de puntos era mayor de 150 al final Viktor Krum terminó atrapando la Snitch tal y como los gemelos habían apostado con Bagman. La victoria de Archipor sobre Bulgaria pero que Krum atraparía la Snitch.

El grupo regresó a su tienda de campaña después del juego y estuvieron un rato aún compartiendo los detalles del juego para luego irse a dormir. Harry tuvo que compartir un cuarto de la tienda con Ron mientras que Hermione dormía con Ginny. Por el lazo ambos sentían con las demás chicas estaban todas juntas intentando dormir.

Lily y Isabelle habían regresado a su tienda privada a discutir los eventos del partido, como el seducir a Narcisa y ganarse la confianza de Casiopea Malfoy. Estaban muy animadas discutiendo cuando oyeron que alguien tocó a la puerta Lily de inmediato se puso su casco para evitar ser descubierta mientras que Isabelle iba a ver quien era, pronto regreso con una tímida Narcisa Malfoy que veía a su alrededor. Al parecer había sido más fácil convencerla de lo que había pensado. "Decidiste aceptar mi propuesta entonces pareces que estás desesperada Narcisa." Le dijo desde su sillón Isabelle le siguió el juego a Lily y se colocó atrás de Narcisa. "Entonces es cierto verdad a Lucy le gustan los hombres verdad." Le dijo al oído muy cerca de ella.

Narcisa camino algunos pasos hacia adelante saliendo del alcance de Isabelle. Solo para ser atrapada por Lily que la abrazo por detrás y deslizó uno de sus dedos por sus pechos sintiendo como estos empezaban a ponerse firmes. "Parece que nadie te ha tocado en mucho tiempo verdad Narcisa." Narcisa se libro del agarre de Lily y se alejo un poco de ella. "Lady Slytherin soy casada y lo qué pasa en mi vida íntima no es de su incumbencia." Dijo molesta pero Lily pesaba lo contrario. "No si es de mi incumbencia si no porque estas aquí." Le pregunto seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella. Narcisa trago saliva y camino un poco hacia atrás solo para toparse con Isabelle quien la abrazo de la cintura para luego darle un beso y hacerle un chupeton en el cuello haciendo que Narcisa gimiera.

"Tienes razón vine porque quería aceptar tu oferta." Dijo finalmente para luego voltearse y besar a Isabelle. Dentro de la máscara Lily sonrió y la configuró para que tomara la forma de una mascada para aún mantener su identidad oculta, tiñó su cabello a negro con magia y cambio el color de sus ojos a cafés oscuros.

Pronto entre besos y caricias ambas llevaron a Narcisa a su cuarto donde hicieron suya a Narcisa que gritaba muy fuerte de placer. Usaron una gran variedad de juguetes con ella pero apenas la penetraban y ya gritaba de placer cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo pareció que se iba a desmayar mientras tomaban un descanso y estaban acostadas en la cama les contó que ese había sido su primer orgasmo ya que todas las veces que lo había hecho con Lucius siempre la dejaba a medias.

"No les importaría vernos más seguido, la verdad dudo que mi esposo se dé cuenta nunca está en casa." Dijo mientras estaba acostada. "Claro que no entre más seguido mejor verdad Isabelle pero debes entender que Isabelle y yo somos pareja y que esto no va a ser más que sexo." Narcisa asintió aún así Lily no quiso correr riesgos y la hizo jurar un juramento inquebrantable si simplemente pensaba en contar sobre su secreto lo rompería mandándola.

Las tres aún estaban descansado de su último orgasmo cuando empezaron a oír gritos y explosiones en el campamento las tres se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron a ver que era lo que pasaba. En la distancia se veía el grupo de Mortífagos jugando con la familia Muggel que cuidaban él área de acampado. Lily tomó la oportunidad que eso representaba ella necesitaba a un mortifago con vida para hacer experimentos con la marca que tenía en su brazo y en el proceso evitar que ellos llegaran a Harry.

Antes de que Lily o Isabelle pudieran hacer algo Lily se colocó bien la máscara de nuevo y desapareció dentro de la tienda por unos segundos para salir con lo que parecía ser un rifle de precisión el cual disfrazó de la vista de Narcisa. "Tengo que ir a buscar a mis hijos cuando pueda le mando una lechuza" Dijo para después desaparecer en la multitud. Isabelle se reunió con los demás donde por suerte Harry y Hermione ya habían llegado. Lily les había dicho que si pasaba algo lo primero que hicieran era reunirse con el grupo.

De momento un rayo salió del bosque e iluminó el cielo y lo que apareció dejó helados a muchos y causó gritos por todos lados. En el cielo se encontraba una la figura de un cráneo de la cual salía una serpiente. Los que habían estado en la guerra anterior reconocieron de inmediato la figura era la Marca Tenebrosa. Lily de inmediato apareció en la mitad del grupo trayendo consigo un cuerpo inconsciente de un mortifago.

Lily vio que todos estaban reunidos para luego abrazar a su hijo, los Mortífagos habían desaparecido cuando la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido en el cielo pero había podido atrapar a uno antes de que escapara. Le quitó la máscara para revelar la identidad del Mortifago era Goyle padre, pronto revisó su brazo para revelar la Marca Tenebrosa y cómo está se volvía más clara.

Antes de que pasara algo más empacaron las cosas y usando un transportador desaparecieron de regreso a la mansión Potter.

 **Aclarando Narcisa no se va involucrar amorosamente con Lily e Isabelle pero tendrá sus encuentros ocasionales con ambas. Por otro lado Casiopea será una recurrente aliada de los Potter. Ya que odia a su familia y todo lo que representa y le han hecho. Poco a poco tendrá más importancia pero no se unirá a la relación de Harry con las chicas ni a la de Astoria con Luna.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Regresando a Hogwarts**


	18. Regresando a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Regresando a Hogwarts 

Todos volvieron a aparecer en la mansión Potter, pronto Parkinson y Davies llevaron a Goyle a una de las celdas donde lo encadenaron con cadenas metálicas y cadenas mágicas además que le colocaron un collar que suprimía su magia.

Mientras tanto los demás narraban lo que habían podido ver, Lily quería regresar al Nido de Dragones de inmediato por la seguridad de todos pero estaba segura de que habría una sesión de emergencias mañana. Aprovecharía la sesión para ver si había algún mortifago de los que habían participado ayer en la cámara. No solo había sedado a Goyle si no que había implantado hechizos rastreadores en varios Mortífagos.

Al final no le dejó otra opción más que mandar a los chicos de regreso al Nido de Dragones ella se quedaría junto con los que tenían un papel importante en la cámara del Wizagemot, Delacour tuvo que regresar de inmediato al ministerio francés para dar su reporte. Y Amelia seguía en el bosque junto con sus Aurores buscando a quien convocado la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo.

Había mandado ya a dormir a los chicos ya que mañana partirían a él Nido donde estarían por completo seguros hasta que tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts. Estaba reunida con las demás jefes de familia cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lady Mc Netic que entró sin aliento por venir corriendo. "Lady Potter vine lo más rápido que pude lamento no haber estado ahí para brindarle ayuda." Dijo intentando respirar. "Tranquila Lady Mc Netic fue algo que nadie pensó que fuera a pasar con la enorme seguridad que había pero tengo un trabajo para usted cuando terminemos esta junta Lord Davies lleve a Lady Mc Netic al calabozo y enséñele lo que trajimos, le traje un presente para que pueda experimentar Lady Mc Netic." Ella asintió para tomar su lugar.

"Parkinson alguna novedad de tus amigos "reformados". Le pregunto mirando a Parkinson. "Lo siento Lady Potter pero parece que improvisaron esto o no me dijeron nada porque estaba fuera de vacaciones, de todos modos ninguno está tan loco para convocar la Marca Tenebrosa y menos con tantos Aurores en la cercanía el que lo hizo debe de ser alguien que no negó a Voldemort en su juicio como la mayoría de ellos." Dijo Parkinson mientras toma un poco de Whiskey para calmar los nervios de la noche.

"Ya veo alguien que es completamente leal a Voldemort los únicos que están así de locos siguen en Azkaban por lo que alguien tuvo que haber estado oculto en los últimos años y ocupó la oportunidad para aterrar al mundo mágico. Lady Mc Netic use cualquier método necesario para sacarle información a Goyle y sobre todo identifique cómo funciona la marca Tenebrosa en sus brazos." Lady Mc Netic sonrió ante la nueva tarea que tenía. "Debe de quedar vivo o puedo disponer completamente de él." Pregunto con entusiasmo esperando que Lily le diera mano libre.

"Usa Veritaserum primero para sacarle todos sus crímenes dependiendo de eso creo que decidiremos su destino." Lady Mc Netic asintió algo desilusionada de no poder hacer con él lo que quisiera pero una vez que le sacara toda la información y se la diera a Lily podría disponer de un cuerpo mágico y trabajar en el proyecto del núcleo mágico.

Al terminar la junta Lady Mc Netic fue escoltada a la celda donde se encontraba Goyle que había recuperado la conciencia y estaba intentando desesperadamente de liberarse sin mucho esfuerzo. "Deja de esforzarte esas cadenas no son solo irrompibles si no que también bloquean tu magia por lo que no importa lo que intentes no puedes escapar esta vez Goyle." Dicho eso sacó una inyección del maletín que llevaba y le clavo la aguja en el cuello para luego sacar una esfera la cual hizo levitar y que pronto se posicionó un poco arriba del hombro de Lady Mc Netic. "Esta es Lady Mc Netic haciendo haciendo la interrogación del Mortífago conocido como Augustus Goyle. Se le hizo una inyección de la poción Veritaserum para poder sacar la verdad." La esfera se acercó un poco a Goyle como si lo estuviera grabando. "Bien empecemos." Dijo antes de empezar su interrogatorio.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban volviendo al Nido de Dragones, para asegurar su rápida llegada un Osprey había llegado en la madrugada para hacer el viaje directo al Nido de Dragones sin tener que ir al aeropuerto o al puerto. Todos estaban casi arriba del vehículo sólo faltaba Harry que se estaba despidiendo de su madre. "Harry se que se pueden comportar los seis pero necesito que sigas las órdenes de Lady Mc Netic mientras no estoy en el Nido dentro de unos días estaré de regreso." El solo asintió para abrazar a su madre y subir al helicóptero que empezaba a prender sus motores.

Apenas se había elevado unos metros en el aire activó su camuflaje desapareciendo de la vista y tomando rumbo al Nido de Dragones, todos iban sentados en dos filas paralelas a los lados de helicóptero mientras que en medio iba una caja misteriosa vigilada por Lady Mc Netic por los hoyos que llevaba Harry supuso que era algo vivo pero no podía pensar que podían estar transportando al Nido.

Viajar con el Osprey era mucho más rápido y menos incómodo que con algunos métodos mágicos el único inconveniente era el ruido constante causado por las dos hélices de cada lado del vehículo que era menos que su hermano el Quad Till Rotor que era mucho más grande y podía transportar vehículos.

Cerca de una hora de haber despegado empezaron a sentir como la velocidad disminuía y Harry pudo ver a través de la ventana del piloto como se acercaban a la fortaleza, pronto sintieron como empezaba a dar vueltas para poder entrar en el hangar y como se mantenía suspendido en el aire mientras las puertas del hangar se abrían para luego empezar su descenso.

Un rato después los seis se encontraban en su habitación descansando, habían sido unos dos días largos y los eventos de la noche los habían dejado casi sin sueño por lo que necesitaba dormir un rato Lady Mc Netic les había comentado que mañana continuarían con el entrenamiento pero que esta vez pelearían entre ellos para conocer sus propias debilidades entre el grupo y no solo pelearían como humanos si no que también como animales ya que a veces podía dar la ventaja sobre todo con las formas que ellos tenían.

Harry abrazaba a Padma con quien estaba intentando relacionarse un poco más, habían hablado un poco en su cita al principio del verano y juntas cuantas veces más en los días que habían regresado también sabía que le gustaba ser sensual y provocativa. A su lado Hermione se había quedado dormida mientras que era abrazada por Daphne la cual había estado aterrorizada cuando ocurrió el ataque y se había preocupado mucho por Hermione debido a que era una nacida Muggel.

Del otro lado se encontraban Fleur y Susan, Fleur se había quedado dormida en los pechos de Susan según ella eran las mejores almohadas que había tenido en su vida por lo que generalmente cuando se iban a dormir Fleur se quedaba dormida con Susan. A ella parecía no molestarle tener a Fleur constantemente ahí de hecho parecía adorar tener a Fleur cerca ya que mientras dormía ella jugaba con su pelo que parecía casi como si fuera una fina tela.

Daphne había estado mirando a Fleur mientras Harry y Hermione no estaban con ellos, Daphne había estado metida con Padma en la cama provocándola y dejándola muchas veces a la mitad de su orgasmo a Daphne le encantaba dominarla y a Padma le gustaba ser su sumisa aún así Daphne no podía esperar que se invirtieran los papeles quería ver cómo Padma la dominaba lo que sería difícil debido a su aura pero ya le había dado algunos consejos a Padma para que fuera más fácil y dentro de dos días cambiarían papeles.

Aún así había tenido oportunidad de ver a Fleur y Susan platicando animadamente su ser interior aún no le agradaba no poder dominar a Fleur quería hacerla suya oírla gemir por causa suya, que suplicara que quería más, que la amara también como amaba a Harry y morderla para demostrar su superioridad sobre ella tal y como lo había hecho Harry con ella mientras habían estado jugando en la isla, cuando le había preguntado la razón por la cual la había mordido el solo le había dicho que fue por instinto algo le decía que debía de morderla para márcala como su pareja esa misma noche noto la misma marca en el cuello de Hermione en el mismo lugar que ella Fleur también tenía una.

Una día paseando con Hermione en su forma animal algo le decía que la marcara como su pareja para que entendiera que ella era la Alfa, Daphne se había dejado llevar y lo hizo solo que marca estaba un poco más abajo que la de Harry, pensó que podía hacer lo mismo con Harry pero se equívoco cuando intentó acercarse a Harry para hacerlo él no se había dejado de hecho la había mordido más de una vez como si la estuviera castigando. Luego lo intentó con Fleur a diferencia de Harry al cual no había ni siquiera poder acercarse, Fleur fue muy diferente el que quisiera morderla causó que Fleur se pusiera furiosa y la atacara iniciando una pelea entre ellas la cual fue parada por Harry.

Fleur había tenido el descaro de hacerse pasar por la inocente y había hecho quedar mal a Fleur, y esa noche ella se había acurrucado más cerca de Harry que Hermione o ella. Siempre que tenían sexo entre ellas Fleur solía besarlas con pasión y cariño sobre todo cuando Harry estaba presente como si intentara fingir que también las amaba como lo amaba a él pero si estaban solas y haciendo otra cosa Fleur era algo indiferente. Pero algo había cambiado en los últimos días sobre todo desde que Fleur había terminado el lazo entre todos.

Fleur parecía muy atraída a Susan y pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella, igual con Hermione parecía platicar más animadamente y empezaba a conocer mejor a Padma pero parecía evitarla a ella sobre todo, no la miraba a los ojos y a veces se quitaba de su camino. Otra cosa que había notado era que Fleur besaba a Susan aún cuando no estaba teniendo sexo, algo que no había hecho jamás mientras habían estado en la isla ella solo besaba a Harry.

Fue entonces que Daphne se dio cuenta de todo, él vínculos entre Harry y Fleur ya no existía del todo había desaparecido durante la finalización del lazo, Fleur podía empezaba a amar a Susan por eso la abrazaba a ella y la besaba. Había empezado con la más tímida para conocer a las demás mejor y empezaba a relacionarse mejor con Hermione porque a ella ya la conocía y con el tiempo de seguro también la estaría besando. Y si eso estaba pasando significaba que la razón por la que Fleur la intentaba evitar era porque no quería enfrentase a ella ya no era inmune a su aura ahora se había integrado por completo a ellas ya no era una extraña al lazo.

Aún así Fleur debía de pagar y ser sometida por ella y mañana sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacerla suya no podía esperar a oírla gritar de placer sobre todo por que fuera ella la causa de eso. Daphne se empezó a sentir excitada con solo la idea de lo que le podía hacer a Fleur que se quería empezar a tocar pero no podía com Hermione tan cerca de ella de pronto noto como una de las manos de Hermione estaba cerca de su intimidad y decidió aprovechar el momento.

Minutos después Hermione despertó sintiendo sus dedos húmedos y como su brazo y manos eran movidos involuntariamente, vio hacia Daphne que estaba enfrente de ella y vio como le hizo señas de que se callara mientras seguía Hermione sonrió para luego introducir fuertemente sus dedos dentro de Daphne la cual tuvo que aguantarse para evitar despertar a los demás. Hermione continuó así por un rato hasta que Daphne porfin había terminado y con la mirada Daphne supo que debía devolver el favor.

La mañana siguiente había empezado algo agitada tuvieron que meterse en parejas para tomar una ducha y eso significaba que podían tomar más tiempo del necesario de hecho Harry y Padma tardaron mucho tiempo dentro para el desagrado de Daphne y Fleur a las cuales les había tocado juntas.

Dentro Harry había aprovechado para explorar cada parte del cuerpo de Padma con delicadeza mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ellos, una vez que Harry había conocido cada simple detalle de ella y la había excitad, Harry decidió hacerle el amor ahí mismo había sido algo complicado pero parecía que la ducha se adaptaba a las necesidades y habían aparecido algunos barras de donde Padma se agarro permitiendo una más profunda penetración por parte de Harry.

Finalmente fue el turno de Daphne y Fleur quienes entraron rápido ya que se les hacía tarde Fleur intentó evitar a Daphne lo más que podía pero con el espacio reducido era casi imposible para ella casi cuando estaban a punto de salir Daphne la tomó por los brazos y la puso en contra de la pared y la vio a los ojos y lo noto era la misma manera en cómo Fleur miraba a Harry o como Hermione la miraba a ella. "Fleur, Fleur." Dijo varias veces moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada mientras veía a la chica de veintiuno años pero en el cuerpo de dieseis. "Que voy a hacer contigo intentaste escabullirte verdad pensaste que podrías salirte con la tuya pero veo que ya no eres inmune a mi aura ni mi encanto." Dijo sonriendo para luego pasar uno de sus dedos por la intimidad de Fleur que le puso la piel de gallina a Fleur.

Daphne sonrió ante la reacción y la expresión de la cara de Fleur indicaba que quería más que lo necesitaba. "Te haré mía hoy te voy a marcar como lo hice con Padma, Susan y Hermione y como lo hizo Harry contigo ya no me vas a desobedecer verdad." Fleur sonrió. "Tal vez ya no sea inmune a ti pero aún tienes que demostrar que puedes conmigo querida Daphne tal vez mi cuerpo reaccione ya a ti pero mi mente no del todo solo lo hará hasta que puedas someterme y marcarme." Daphne sonrió para luego salir de la ducha no sin antes darle una nalgada a Fleur que gimió.

Fleur sonrió antes de seguirla, de algún modo quería ser descubierta pero no tan pronto ya que desde que había terminado el lazo y sentía a los demás había empezado a sentir miedo hacia Daphne por lo dominante que era, a ella no le gustaba ser dominada como Daphne lo hacía con Hermione o más fuerte con Padma, a Fleur le gustaba que fuera algo ruda pero más cariñosa y que no la dominara. Por eso se había relacionado más con Susan al principio, Susan era amable, gentil y siempre la intentaba mantener cerca.

Después del desayuno bajaron de nuevo al área de entrenamiento, donde ya no había una arena principal si no que seis diferentes arenas, Lady Mc Netic los puso a todos en parejas para que combatieran, podían usar de todo ya fuera magia, armas de cuerpo a cuerpo o sus armas mágicas. Daphne sonrió al ver que le tocaba con Fleur al parecer el destino estaba de su lado. Del otro lado Fleur maldecía la suerte que tenía al haber quedado con Daphne para pelear.

Apenas había empezado el combate cuando de momento Daphne se transformó en su forma animal y dirigió su ataque hacia Fleur que no tuvo de otra más que cambiar igual cargar en contra de ella pronto los dos enormes Lobos colisionaba en medio de la arena de batalla. Fleur no dejaba casi que Daphne pudiera atacar o que se pudiera recuperar de sus ataques. Mientras tanto Daphne se enojaba cada vez más su parte animal estaba tomando cada vez más su control sobre ella. Quería comandar, dominar a Fleur hacerla suya pero ella parecía no querer dejarse domar como lo veía Daphne. Las dos lobas seguían peleando por el control y parecía más que ambas peleaban por ver quien era la Alfa del grupo.

La furia de Daphne de momento tomó control completo de ella y su aura aumentó increíblemente de tal modo que las demás chicas parecían ser afectadas mucho y llamando la atención de Harry que seguía combatiendo con Ian, el que se distrajera le hizo ganar un golpe dejándolo inconsciente. "Demonios Potter no pierdas la concentración." Dijo Ian antes de ver que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto la ira y él aura de Daphne estaban causando ciertos cambios en su cuerpo, estaba tomando un poco más de tamaño llegando a medir lo mismo que Harry en su forma de Huargo. Sus dientes empezaron a alargarse y sus boca cambiaba por igual para adaptar sus nuevos dientes donde sobresalían sus colmillos afilados. Sus garras también. Se habían afilado y crecido por varios centímetros y parecía que le estaban saliendo espinas en la espalda dándole un aspecto más agresivo.

Fleur se sintió rápidamente intimidad él aura de Daphne la estaba dejando sin control y la hacía querer bajo su dominación. Antes de que Fleur pudiera hacer algo Daphne se movió más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho tecleando a Fleur en contra de la jaula causando que gimiera de dolor. Pronto incrustó una de sus patas con sus garras afiladas en el costado de Fleur haciendo que soltar otro gemido de dolor, para después llevar sus colmillos hacia su cuello y morderla justo al lado de la marca de Harry. Fleur dejó de moverse y su respiración era relajada, Daphne se alejó permitiendo que Fleur se levantara lo cual hizo pero con la cabeza agachada y Daphne sonrió para si misma.

Fleur la reconocía como la Alfa ahora ya no la contradiría más como lo había estado haciendo, de pronto Fleur volvió a su forma humana para luego salir llorando de la arena y desaparecer en el elevador. Daphne también volvió a su forma humana pero pronto sintió como algunos de sus sentidos habían mejorado y como sus dientes habían cambiado siendo ahora muy afilados.

De momento sus reflejos nuevos se activaron cuando noto una mancha negra corriendo hacia ella, apenas tuvo tiempo para cambiar de nuevo a su forma animal para después sentir un fuerte dolor al ser tecleada por la figura negra. Cuando tuvo oportunidad de ver a la persona que lo había hecho noto que era Harry Huargo pero completamente diferente a como lo conocía era más grande ahora y su aspecto le daba un tono completamente Hostil para los demás Harry había cambiado a una forma parecida a la de Daphne solo que más grande y peligrosas además de que parecía tener un campo estático alrededor de su cuerpo para Daphne esa nueva versión de Harry parecía estar sacado de una pesadilla. Y por lo que podía notar Harry estaba furioso con ella pronto se acercaron las demás chicas igual cambiadas a su forma animal Daphne podía oler las emociones de cada una de Susan podía oler la como estaba molesta con ella mientras que Hermione parecía indecisa de qué lado ponerse al igual que Padma. Daphne agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota ante su Alfa y volvió a su forma humana al igual que los demás. "Irás a disculparte con Fleur por haberte excedido entiendo que querías marcar tu liderazgo y marcarla pero la mordiste muy cerca de mi marca sabes lo sensible que es esa zona." Daphne asintió para caminar al elevador y subir a buscar a Fleur dentro del elevador noto pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso.

No tardo mucho en encontrar a Fleur, había dejado un pequeño camino de gotas de sangre, Daphne se sentía cada vez peor la marca que tenía de Harry era realmente sensible un día la había tocado sin querer cuando intentaba verla mejor el simplemente rozarla le había ardido horrible no podía imaginar como se sentía Fleur pero con las pequeñas de gotas regadas en el piso sabía que estaba muy lastimada.

Fleur había regresado a la habitación y se encontraba en el baño bajo la ducha aún se encontraba vestida y estaba toda empapada mientras que aún salía sangre de donde Daphne la había mordido al acercarse más Daphne noto que la su mordida casi estaba tocando la mordida de Harry. Fleur noto a Daphne e intentó alejarse chocando contra la pared sus ojos demostraban miedo a Daphne. "Fleur…" intentó decir pero fue interrumpida. "Solo tenias que ser amable te hubiera respetado desde el principio si no estuvieras constantemente intentando de dominarme como lo haces con Hermione y Padma. No te estaba retando por el puesto solo quería que me respetaras también y que dejarás de intentar tu aura sobre mi iba a dejar que me mordieras una vez que el tiempo acabara.

Soy un ser de amor busco constantemente amor y cariño que intentes dominarme me hace sentir horrible de ahí me rebeldía. Y ahora que me mordiste tan cerca no solo me lastimaste horrible realmente duele como no sabes además me hace sentir sucia como si hubiera engañado a Harry y cuando Harry me toque voy a estar sintiendo lo contrario mi conciencia no me deja en paz si la hubieras hecho más lejos no tendríamos este problema pero tenías que hacer que las mordidas se tocaran." Daphne se quedó callada al oír la explicación de Fleur de lo que había pasado. "Vete por favor quiero estar sola." Dijo metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y su cuerpo mientras continuaba sollozando. Daphne suspiró para luego levantarse y salir del baño para encontrarse con una furiosa Susan que solo pasó junto a ella para meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta. Afuera la esperaban los demás con una explicación.

Dentro Fleur pronto encontró consuelo en Susan, quería tener a Harry con ella también pero por lo sucedido con la marca no se atrevía a tenerlo cerca por unos días por lo menos hasta que la mordida cicatrizara bien y el dolor desapareciera pronto ambas chicas se estaban metiendo en la bañera y Fleur se dejaba consentir por Susan que le daba un masaje o la bañaba para relajarla un poco.

Al salir notaron que solo Harry se había quedado con Padma platicando Daphne y Hermione habían desaparecido. Harry intentó acercarse a Fleur pero Susan le hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza para darle a entender que le diera un poco de tiempo pronto Fleur estaba metida en la cama y se estaba quedando dormida. Harry suspiró y se fue a atender su huevo que estaba a unos días de eclosionar mientras que Padma se colocó del otro lado de Fleur y la abrazo causando que su respiración se calmara más. La comida les fue servida en la habitación aunque solo Susan, Padma y Harrry comieron ahí ya que Fleur continuó durmiendo el recuperarse de la mordida de Daphne estaba ocupando mucha de su energía y debía descansar. Harry fue a buscar después a Daphne y Hermione lo cual sólo duró dos minutos ya que estaban metidas en el cuarto de ajunto el que Daphne había compartido por solo una semana con su hermana pero Astoria no estaba por el momento había decidió quedarse a dormir con Luna y tener una pijamada con ella.

Daphne acariciaba a Dante mientras este se colgaba de un poste arriba de su cama, Harry aún no entendía como Daphne podía tener una anaconda de mascota, entendía que al ser una Slytherin cuya mascota de la casa era una serpiente Daphne pudiera solidarizar con su casa y tener una. Pero eso no significaba que Harry al ser un Gryffindor iba a tener un León en su cuarto ya de por sí iba a tener una cría de dragón dentro de unos días y estaba preocupado de cómo iba a poder criarla.

A Hermione también parecía causarle algo de pavor la mascota de Daphne y que se mantenía alerta de cualquier movimiento de la enorme serpiente de Daphne. Cuando se acercó Harry más a ambas chicas la serpiente alzó la cabeza y se acercó a ver a Harry quedando cara a cara con el.

"Así que este es el chico que le robó la virtud a mi amada Daphne la verdad esperaba algo más digno de ella, pero si lo que me cuenta ella es cierto y son almas gemelas supongo qué hay una razón para que estén juntos." Oyó Harry como la serpiente le hablaba en Parsel.

"Por lo menos el que estén en una relación me ha traído varías ventajas, el lugar es enorme y puedo moverme con bastante libertad por todos lados, no te imaginas las cosas que he visto. Jamás pensé que la linda y tierna Astoria jugara para el otro equipo y que tenga ese extraño fetiche de hacer que su amada use una peluca roja.

Pero que se podía esperar a su madre también le gustan pelirrojas y mi querida Daphne parece tener su propia pelirroja en su grupo pero parece que a ella le atraen más las castañas y sobre todo tú. Como olvidar la primera vez que se masturbo, apenas habíamos llegado a este lugar y la habías descubierto en la ducha uso unos cuantos hechizos para no despertar a su hermana y estuvo cerca de dos horas tocándose y gritando tu nombre y el de la castaña." Dijo la serpiente mientras parecía reírse de todo lo que había visto en el castillo. "Dante no tenías que contarle eso último." dijo Daphne avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo. "Como es que la puedes escuchar también si no hablas Parsel." Pregunto Harry confundido mientras veía a Daphne como regañaba a su serpiente.

"Él es mi familiar tengo una conexión especial con el que me permite escuchar sus pensamientos y lo que dice pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con otras serpientes, de hecho él es mi pequeño espía en los dormitorios de Slytherin créeme he averiguado muchas cosas gracias a él como él que Draco es gay además del pasivo de su relación, tiene suerte de tener el contrato con Pansy para evitar sospechas." Dijo mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que después se elevó un poco para desaparecer en el techo. "Entonces sabias que tu hermana está en una relación con Luna." Daphne asintió con la cabeza. "También se que Parvarti ya no es virgen al parecer el tímido Neville es una bestia en la cama, igual se que Tracey volvió con Ian y que tengo suficiente material para chantajearla. Hasta se de quien Pansy está enamorada pero tiene que esconderlo debido a su contrato y por sí te preguntas es un chico por lo que no está aquí en la isla pero Pansy tiene una fuerte obsesión con él llegando a tener una especie de altar en su armario escondido es algo perturbador.

También se que Parvarti tiene una fantasía extraña que la envuelve a ella y a su hermana con Susan solo que no lo quiere admitir aunque se han besado y tocado en algunas ocasiones. Hasta se de nuestras madres porque parece que tengo un familiar pervertido que me deja ver por sus ojos cuando se le da la gana y que espía a ambas seguido por más que le digo que no lo haga." Dijo Daphne mientras veía como el cuerpo de la serpiente desaparecía por la ventilación.

"Y se que hice sufrir mucho a Fleur de hecho lo estoy viendo como aún sigue llorando y realmente no quería ocasionarlo pero me provocó ella lo admitió. Algo dentro de mi simplemente se molestó y me hizo atacarla así y morderla sin fijarme ahora ella me tiene miedo." Dijo arrepentida mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Harry suspiró intentando pensar en una solución sabia que no podía por el momento dejar que Daphne y Fleur se vieran y se acercaran la una a la otra pero tampoco quería fomentar favoritismo lo cual había sido una de las razones principales para que estuvieran en ese dilema.

Admitía que había pasado más tiempo con Fleur en el último mes que con Daphne y Hermione pero era para intentar conocer más a Fleur y pasar algo de tiempo juntos ya que cuando volvieran a Hogwarts no la volverían a ver hasta dentro de unos meses lo más seguro era hasta navidad y eso si tenía suerte. Era su error que Daphne se sintiera amenazada y hecha a un lado. Realmente era difícil tener una relación con las cinco donde podía ponerle la misma atención a todas con Hermione no tenía ningún problema se conocían hace más tiempo y ambos estaban intentando conocer a todas, con Padma apenas había empezado a relacionarse bien y Susan no le dedicaba aún el tiempo necesario que se merecía. El desastre que acaban de sufrir en su relación era la prueba suficiente de que debían encontrar un modo de hacerlo funcionar sin lastimarse los uno a los otros.

Por el momento sólo podían esperar que la mordida cicatrizara para ver que pasaba lo que significaba que ni Harry ni Daphne se debían de acercar a Fleur por unos días una vez que todo volviera a la normalidad los seis tendrían una conversación seria sobre su relación y cómo la llevarían ahora en adelante.

Pronto Hermione dejó solos a ambos en el cuarto para ver cómo estaban las demás a parte de que sería el dormitorio de ambos por las siguientes noches mientras Fleur se recuperaba. Pronto se volvió de noche y Daphne no pudo evitar acurrucarse con Harry hacía tiempo que no pasaban tiempo a solas normalmente estaban acompañados por alguien más. Pero Harry no quería nada de acción por el momento se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, le había puesto demasiada atención a Fleur llevando a la reacción de Daphne.

Los días pasaron lentamente Daphne y Fleur fueron confinadas por Lady Mc Netic a sus habitaciones por órdenes de Lily e Isabelle. Lily había estado molesta con su hijo por dejar que ambas lo llevaran tan lejos y no ponerles un alto cuando había podido hacerlo mientras que Isabelle había regañado a Daphne por casi una hora pero antes de irse había chocado los cinco en secreto con ella por demostrar su lugar. Al final de casi una semana Fleur ya estaba mejor y la dejaron salir aunque Daphne aún estaba confinada a su habitación antigua.

Esa misma noche Fleur se escabulló al cuarto de Daphne durante la noche,Harry había vuelto a su cuarto y le estaba dedicando tiempo a Susan mientras Padma y Hermione leían una novela para adultos y se tocaban entre ellas. Harry sabía lo que Fleur iba a hacer pero estaba tan enfocado en Susan que no se dio cuenta.

Fleur entró al cuarto de Daphne para encontrarla en su cama medio dormida, se acercó lentamente a ella cuando fue detenida por una gran serpiente que bajaba del techo y le siseaba hostilmente. Fleur miró un momento a la serpiente como si le estuviera hablando y unos segundos después la serpiente le dejó el camino libre a Fleur para que pudiera pasar.

Fleur se metió en la cama con Daphne quedando justo enfrente de ella, le acarició la cara ligeramente como si fuera lo más delicado que hubiera en el mundo. Mientras Fleur le hacía caricias Daphne empezaba a despertar poco a poco y se sorprendió a ver a Fleur enfrente de ella y tan cerca. "Fleur qué haces en mi cuarto pensé que no querías verme." Dijo intentando no verla a los ojos pronto sintió como la mano de Fleur movía su cara hacia su dirección en un intento para que la viera a los ojos.

"Daphne ya todo está bien, ya cicatrizo tu mordida y quiero que me hagas tuya pero debes de entender que entre más uses tu aura para intentar dominarme más resistencia pondré pero no será suficiente para evitar que puedas hacer lo quieras conmigo pero tendrá una horrible consecuencia me hará sentir como si me hubieras violado y cuando eso sucede con una Veela con una lazo establecido la hace querer matarse o la vuelve loca.

Por eso te pido que uses tu corazón que me ames y no intentes dominarme con tu aura porque ya no podré vencerla solo usa tu corazón y tu amor hacia a mí hacia Harry, hacia las demás y tendrás mi respeto, mi amor y mi reconocimiento como la Alfa hembra del grupo para siempre." Daphne asintió y se acercó por primera vez a Fleur para besarla esta sería su primera vez con ella completamente a solas algo que solo Fleur compartía con Harry.

Cuando la beso intentó poner todo su amor que sentía en ese beso causando que Fleur gimiera y por primera vez entendió la razón por la que Harry pasaba tanto tiempo con Fleur, ella la había besado muchas veces antes pero siempre había sido con las demás presentes o con algo de su aura sobre ella y su beso se sentía seco pero besarla demostrando amor era diferente lo volvía mágico algo que de seguro estaba relacionado con la parte Veela de Fleur.

Sus besos pronto se fueron intensificando y cada ligera caricia que se daban en la piel hacía que ambas estuvieran cada vez más húmedas y que sus pezones se endurecieran, la ropa empezó a desaparecer poco hasta que ambas estaban completamente desnudas con Daphne sobre Fleur la cual sonreía al ver a su amante sobre ella. Ambas estuvieron casi toda la noche en su momento Fleur era maravillosa con la lengua en la intimidad de Daphne algo que jamás había pasado cuando habían estado juntas antes causando varios orgasmos seguidos en Daphne que estaba al punto de colapso. Cuando fue el turno de Fleur Daphne de algún modo supo lo que tenía que hacer y donde tocar por lo que pudo satisfacer igualmente a Fleur.

Y mientras amabas se intentaban quedar dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra aún con la respiración agitada Fleur le explico a Daphne que cuando una Veela hacía realmente él amor con alguien ambas personas sabían lo que tenían que hacer para complacer a su pareja. Susan y Harry ya lo habían experimentado si era con una chica ambas aprendían donde estaba su punto G casi por instinto y como usarlo apropiadamente al igual que como tocar los pechos de su pareja. Mientras que si era con un chico él aprendía donde tocarla correctamente y su resistencia aumentaba, mientras que ella se adaptaba a su miembro haciendo se un poco más estrecha para excitarlo solo a él.

Las vacaciones continuaron su camino, el cumpleaños de Harry vino y su madre lo celebró de la mejor manera que podía hacerlo organizando una gran fiesta con las demás familias en el salón principal. De cada familia recibió una variedad de regalos que le serían útiles con el tiempo y las chicas hicieron su noche mucho más inolvidable.

Cuando las cosas se fueron tranquilizando un poco llegó lo que muchos llamaron el juicio del siglo. La cámara del Wizengamot se había abierto a la prensa por primera vez desde los juicios de los Mortífagos hace casi dos décadas. Lily tenía un plan era simple y rápido, con la ayuda de Amelia había encontrado toda la información respecto al expediente de Sirius y efectivamente no había tenido un juicio para luego ser sentenciado a Azkaban. De hecho parecía haber una gran cantidad de papeleo innecesario en el expediente como si alguien hubiera tratado de intervenir.

Claro Lily uso su creciente influencia en el Ministerio para asegurar la liberación de uno de sus amigos además de que había hecho que durante las sesiones de emergencias causadas por el mundial de Quidditch pasara una Ley sobre el juego de asar junto con otras leyes escondidas en el papeleo que no se molestaron en revisar. El juicio fue tal y como lo esperaba Lily fue corto revelador sobre todo contra la antigua administración del ministerio y empezaba a poner en duda la credibilidad de Dumbledore. Cuando se decidió votar por la liberación había sido unánime aunque Malfoy parecía estar comiendo un Limón acaba de perder la fortuna Black como si alguna vez la hubiera tenido ya había una heredera Black la familia había tenido heredera desde hace dieseis años solo que sus padres no había logrado casarse y ella sabía quien era su padre solo que debía de mantenerlo en secreto por lo que llamaba siempre a su madre tía a excepción de cuando estaban a solas.

Una vez que Sirius había sido absuelto de todos los cargos regresaron a la mansión Potter, una vez ahí lo primero que recibió Sirius fue una fuerte cachetada y una patada en sus joyas por parte de Amelia a la cual veía por primera vez desde hace casi dieseis años, para luego ser besado por ella. "Me debes una boda infeliz y le debes dieciséis años de regalos a tu hija." Esto último causó que Sirius se desmallara de la sorpresa.

Sirius despertó media hora después en la cama de un cuarto junto a la cama se encontraba sentada Amelia viéndolo, durante las siguientes horas Amelia le explico todo lo sucedido en el tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban y que se fuera a esconder con los Potter. Amelia había quedado embarazada de Sirius en los últimos meses de la guerra pero no se lo había podido decir a Sirius debido a todo lo sucedido en la guerra y la existencia de una heredera Black los ponía en peligro. Su hermano había aceptado fingir que su hija fuera una Bones mientras que la guerra terminaba desgraciadamente todo salió mal su hermano y familia fueron asesinados y Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban.

Amelia cuido de su hija pero tuvo que enseñarle a que en público se comportara como su sobrina pero en privado serían madre e hija. Amelia le mostró una foto de su hija una chica de cabello rojo oscuro como ella y algunos facciones faciales Black. Sirius la reconoció por la foto que Harry le había enviado de él con sus almas gemelas su hija era Susan Bones o mejor dicho era Susan Black. Sirius empezó a reír como loco por varios minutos le había dado los cinco a Harry por tener relaciones con su hija.

En los siguientes días llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts con los respectivos materiales para el año, para evitar hacer un viaje en masa al callejón Diagon Lily y Sirius se encargaron de hacer el viaje sobre todo lo hacían para disfrazar su viaje a Gringrotts hablarían del proyecto de Lily "Paradise" que sería influenciado por las Vegas. La propuesta no fue del todo aceptada por los duendes debido a la magnitud del proyecto pero apenas oyeron las palabras "pérdida de dinero de los demás magos" y "60% de ganancia de las pérdidas" entraron con mucho gusto a su proyecto si algo que los duendes adoraban era ganar dinero de las pérdidas de sus clientes.

Empezarían de inmediato con la construcción del lugar en el antiguo hogar de la familia Black no el cual se encontraba en Londres si no del enorme campo donde se hallaba la mansión Black que sería demolida. Saliendo de ahí fueron en dirección al callejón Knockturn harían una visita a una de las áreas más deplorables del callejón una donde la mayoría de las nacidas Muggel terminaba yendo. Pronto ambos se encontraban en la sección de burdeles del callejón un lugar visitado frecuentemente por los Sangre Pura, Lily no podía evitar pensar que podía haber terminado aquí de no haber sido por James o que Hermione también podría terminar en el mismo lugar si no fuera por Harry todo debido a la estupida ideología de Sangre que evitaba que los nacidos Muggel tuvieran un buen trabajo.

Dos horas después salían de ahí con una enorme sonrisa, apenas habían oído las chicas y chicos venganza por el trato de los Sangre pura hacia los nacidos Muggel los habían tenido en los bolsillos. Lily y Sirius se encargaron de cada uno de los dueños de los diferentes establecimientos liberando así a los personas de los contratos a los cuales estaban sujetos para después darle un transportador para una localización segura.

La idea era fácil, ellos ahora harían un trabajo similar fingirían seguir haciendo lo que hacian antes solo que ahora a cada uno se le seria entregado cuatro pequeños viales el primero era una poción que paralizaría pero estaría disfrazada como un afrodisíaco que haría disfrutar más a la victima, la segunda sería Veritaserum para sacarle hasta el último pedazo de información, tercero una poción que haría que olvidara todo lo que había pasado y cuarto un afrodisíaco que los haría pensar que habían disfrutado de la compañía de alguien mientras la persona desaparecía por una puerta secreta. Para mantener el secreto de lo que pasaba realmente todos debían de hacer un juramento inquebrantable para no revelar lo que pasaba, ninguno se había negado todos querían ver pagar a las personas que habían arruinados sus vidas.

El resto del viaje continuó tranquilo Sirius y Lily compraron todo lo necesario para Hogwarts en cuanto se refería a útiles e ingredientes todo lo relacionado con la ropa lo comprarían en Pottertown en su próximo viaje. Sirius viajaría con ellos para conocer a su hija por primera vez y desde el Nido de Dragones supervisaría la construcción de Paradise ya que había Una surcos al de Gringrotts cerca. Esa misma noche uno de los Osprey vino a recoger a todos para llevarlos de regreso.

El encuentro entre Susan y Sirius habían sido un poco incomodo al principio ya que ninguno de los sabía de qué hablar hasta que Susan se armó de valor y lo abrazó y le dijo que llevaba tiempo queriendo conocerlo y que siempre había intentado creer que era inocente de ahí en adelante todo salió normal platicaron un rato y Susan uso esa noche para pasarla con sus padres que volvían a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente las chicas se emocionaron al saber que habría día de compras y jalaron a Harry con ellas a Pottertown donde lo hicieron soportar horas de compras la única que no estaba tan emocionada era Padma que usualmente tenía que soportar a su hermana en sus frenesí de compras antes de entrar a la escuela como lo era ahora. Hasta Hermione parecía entrar en ese frenesí sobre todo con Daphne con quien parecía estar argumentando a cada rato debido a su trato de vestir iguales pero con su estilo combinado. Fleur ayudaba a Susan con su ropa aunque no exageraban tanto como Daphne y Hermione ya que Susan quería encontrar su propio estilo y Fleur le ayuda en eso, mientras que Padma solo había comprado una que otra cosa que necesitaba y ahora estaba sentada junto a Harry reposando su cabeza en su hombro mientras veía aburrida a las chicas e intentaba mantener despierto a Harry el cual ya había terminado de comprar su ropa. Y por más que quisieron permanecer despiertos ambos se quedaron dormidos. Por suerte los elfos domésticos transportaron todo al Nido de Dragones ya que entre las cuatro habían comprado media tienda.

A la cena se les unieron los Delacour y Granger que habían estado viendo algunos asuntos de su consultorio al parecer querían mudarse al Archipiélago para estar más cerca de su hija y más protegidos, además de que faltaba un dentista y a veces Magia no arreglaba todo. Pero por el momento discutían él cómo podían arreglar para que siguieran juntos aún cuando estuvieran en Hogwarts. Fleur debía de volver a Beaubatonx para terminad su educación pero estaba dispuesta de cursar los años de Hogwarts que le faltaban a los demás pero también quería competir en el Nuevo Torneo de de las Escuelas Mágicas que se celebraría en Hogwarts.

La solución a Fleur era la más fácil de un modo, Fleur regresaría a Beuabatonx para terminar su último año y poder competir para su escuela y viajaría con sus compañeras para el evento. Una vez ahí se revelaría que Harry era su prometido y por lo que Harry no tendría tanta dificultad para convivir con ella. En cuanto a Daphne, Hermione, Padma y Susan eran un poco más complicado aunque el lazo era reconocido como una forma de unión mágica había mucho papeleo que hacer para que pudieran compartir un cuarto.

Por lo que habían leído y sabían de experiencia Hogwarts solía tener una sección dedicada para las parejas a casarse o casadas debido a que antes se ocupaban muy seguidos los contratos nupciales para sellar alianzas entre familias. El que tuvieran su lazo de Almas gemelas les ayudaba a facilitar el trámite por lo que al llegar a Hogwarts se les asignaría una habitación y Fleur ya solo tendría que escabullirse a ese cuarto. Madame Máxime ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido con Fleur y como Lily patrocinaba al campeón de Beaubatonx no podrían objeción.

Pero ya que Lily iría a vivir al castillo también para supervisar la casa de Slytherin y tomar su puesto en la mesa directiva el barco se transportaría al Lago Negro donde estaría el resto del año, Isabelle se quedaría en el barco supervisando desde ahí todos los negocios y operaciones de la alianza mientras esperaba que Lily volviera en la noche. En ese caso los chicos podían ocupar el barco para dormir si es que no solucionaban el tema de su alojamiento por lo mientras ya habían mandado una carta al diario el profeta anunciado el compromiso de Harry con las cinco brujas debido a su Lazo, por lo que Hermione seria su prometida Potter, Daphne la Pervell, Fleur continuarían con el nombre Delacour y su descendencia al igual que Padma, Susan por un lado seguiría fingiendo ser una Bones hasta que el momento fuera adecuado.

Mientras terminaban de cenar Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo y de repente se levantó y salió caminando hacia su cuarto. Algo parecía llamarlo, cuando entró a su cuarto descubrió que su huevo estaba brillando parecía que Hedwig estaba a punto de renacer si era así como se le podía llamar pronto fue alcanzado por las chicas que eran seguidas por los adultos, Dante apareció del techo bajando y posándose sobre el hombro de Daphne demostrando que él estaba en todos lados. Pronto la luz disminuyó y dejó a la vista a un pequeño Dragón en el Nido donde había colocado el huevo, aunque era considerado como un dragón tenía más el aspecto de un Wyvern con dos patas y las alas que a la vez también servían para descansar.

"Papi es bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo el dragón lanzándose sobre su antiguo amigo, su voz era femenina pero aún se escuchaba como si fuera una niña, su madre le había explicado que mientras crecía iba cambiando también su voz pero que ahora ella lo veía como su padre y dependía de él. Poco a poco iría creciendo y volviéndose independiente. Hedwig alzó su cabeza acariciando la mejilla de Harry, de momento levantó la cabeza viendo a su alrededor hasta que vio a Hermione.

"Mami."Dijo zafándose del agarre de Harry para luego ir brincado hasta Hermione quien lo atrapó en sus brazos y se acurrucó en ellos. Lily abrió los ojos de momento al ver la integración del pequeño Dragón. Realmente solo lo podían oír Harry y Hermione los demás solo oían gruñidos pero en ese momento Lily recordó que no había ido a visitar a dos viejo amigos que debía de estar solos y tristes.

"Harry, Hermione acompáñenme por favor las demás deben de quedarse esto es solamente para la familia Potter y la próxima Lady Potter. Hermione trae a tu gato por favor lo vamos a necesitar." Hermione la vio preocupada. "No te preocupes Hermione no se va a volver comida para dragón." Hermione asintió y empezó a buscar a su gordo gato el cual estaba recostado en un sillón dormido Hermione lo levantó con sumo cuidado intentando no despertarlo para luego meterlo en su transportador.

Varios minutos después un Osprey salía del hangar de Nido con rumbo a una de las Islas Dragón, Lily iba esta vez en la cabina con el piloto dándole instrucciones y parecía estar buscando algo hasta que de momento vio el brillo dorado generado por la luz del vehículo y le dio instrucciones al piloto para que aterrizara. Una vez en el piso se abrió la compuerta y del otro lado pudieron ver a una enorme Leona esperándola. Lily se acercó rápidamente al Leona y la abrazó para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que la Leona parecía estar intentando demostrarle el mismo afecto a Lily. "Diana no pensé que volvería a verte." Le dijo aún abrazándola. "Madre pensé que estabas muerta, no puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo, Lancelot se va alegrar de verte de nuevo." Le dijo a Lily aunque solo Lily le podía entender. "Diana traje a mi hijo para que lo conocieras y a la próxima Lady Potter. Harry, Hermione les presentó a Diana mi familiar antes era un gato pero al ser nombrada Lady Potter pasó el mismo proceso que Hedwig y ahora es un Leon de Nemea." Dijo aún abrazando al enorme gato enfrente de ella. "Diana nos llevarías con Lancelot por favor."

La Leona asintió para darse la vuelta y caminar, los tres la siguieron con Crookshanks aún en su jaula y Hedwig acurrucada en los brazos de Harry. Por varios minutos caminaron por la superficie de la isla Harry y Hermione veía los diferentes Nidos construidos por los Dragones y como algunos cuidaban de sus huevos o de sus crías ya nacidas. A los poco minutos llegaron a una enorme cueva. "Madre está dentro pero con cuidado anda de mal humor espero que verte lo anime." Dijo Diana para luego sentarse, Lily entró con cuidado a la cueva iluminando con su varita el oscuro lugar hasta qué momento vio como aparecían dos pares de ojos amarillos en la oscuridad que se movían hacia ella, un poco más cerca Lily reconoció la figura del enorme Dragón y sonrió. Poco a poco la cabeza se fue acercando a ella la cual la olió primero. "Lily eres tú, pensé que estabas muerta." Dio un gran respiro. "Definitivamente no hueles a muertes todo lo contrario hueles a vida estas embarazada." Lily asintió ante el dragón que después dio otro respiro. "Parece que será una niña, Papa estará feliz de seguro esta contigo no lo huelo por aquí." De momento vio a Harry y sacó su cabeza más de la cueva acercándose a Harry y oliéndolo. "Tu no eres papa hueles distinto hueles similar pero combinado con Lily. Lily donde esta papa porque no está contigo, si tú estás viva el seguro lo está verdad." Le dijo viéndola en su voz se podía notar la emoción y Lily no podía evitar contener las lágrimas al tener que decirle a Lancelot que James si había muerto. "Lancelot lo siento mucho pero James murió hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Lily llorando.

"No no puede ser, el prometio que volvería." Su voz sonaba desesperada y dolida. Y de pronto empezó a salir por completo de su cueva y Harry junto con Hermione por fin notaron lo grande que era, casi tenía el tamaño de un avión comercial, tenía púas por toda la espada y su cola estaba llena de ellas, pronto el ambiente se empezó a electrificar al igual que su cuerpo y con un enorme rugido Lancelot lanzó llamas a aire que no solo llevaban fuego si no también electricidad.

"Quien fue, lo voy a matar lo voy a despedazar, lo quemaré." Dijo furioso mientras seguía escupiendo fuego y a la misma vez rayos al cielo. "Lancelot cálmate por favor cálmate y te lo explicare todo. El Dragón se desquitó una vez más antes de aplacarse y mirar de nuevo a Lily quien le pasó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, una vez que había terminado el aún parecía molesto pero ya no tanto. "Lleva a las demás chicas a la torre y que lleven sus respectivos familiares." Dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a tomar vuelo para salir volando en la oscuridad de la noche con rumbo a la torre.

Lily no dudó en regresar al helicóptero donde se comunicó con Isabelle y le pidió que reuniera a las chicas y sus familiares respectivos, las verían en él hangar había surgido algo inesperado. Una vez de vuelto en el hangar esperaron unos minutos hasta que todas estuvieran reunidas casi todas tenían una lechuza a excepción de Daphne que tenía a su Anaconda pero era tan grande que Susan y Padma la tenía que ayudar para cargarla mientras Fleur llevaba sus lechuzas.

Las cuatro se asustaron al inicio cuando vieron a la enorme Leona bajar del helicóptero solo para que fuera corriendo con Isabelle y le lamiera la cara. Una vez con todos a bordo despegaron con rumbo a la torre al llegar vieron como Lancelot estaba enroscado en una parte de la Torre. Ya abajo acercó su cabeza a Lily. "Llévalos a la cámara principal sabes lo que debes de hacer todas están unidas a Harry sus hijos serán Potter aún cuando lleven el nombre de otra familia para continuar la línea de su familia respectiva todas merecen el regalo familiar. Una vez que termines trae los huevos de dragón conmigo, el huevo de basilisco debe de ir a la cámara de los secreto en Hogwarts es el único lugar donde podrá nacer, el cachorro de Leon de Nemea solo debe de ser cuidado." Lily asintió y llevó a todos a la misma sala donde había convertido a Hedwig de una lechuza a un huevo de Dragón, una por una las lechuzas fueron pasando y convirtiéndose en huevos después paso Crookshanks quien se resistía a entrar hasta que Hermione se cansó y tuvo que paralizarlo para meterlo una vez dentro lo volvió a la normalidad una vez que había terminado el proceso Crookshanks se había reducido algunos centímetros y ya no era el gato feo que Hermione había tenido que rasguñaba a todos y los mordía ahora era un lindo cachorro de León de Nemea que se acurrucaba en los brazos de Hermione y la reconocía como su madre haciendo sonreír a Hermione la cual lo abrazaba. Por último quedaba Daphne que tenía problemas para controlar a Dante la enorme serpiente le agradan ser una anaconda y no quería terminar siendo un basilisco ya que no podría ver de nuevo a Daphne a los ojos temiendo matarla por su nueva vista. "Daphne dile a tu serpiente que como su familiar eres inmune a sus ojos además de que él mismo puede poner una capa sobre ellos para evitar matar sin querer sus ojos son una especie de mecanismo de defensa." Le comentó Lily preocupada por la tormenta que Lancelot estaba causando afuera por la pérdida de James. Daphne no tuvo que repetir lo que Lily le había dicho Dante había entendido y se estaba deslizando dentro de la máquina minutos después esta dejaba ver un huevo redondo más grande y pesado que los huevo de Dragón debido al tamaño que Dante había tenido antes del proceso. Una vez afuera vieron la tormenta que Lancelot había causado en el Archipiélago cientos de rayos caían del cielo pero parecían controlados todos caían en el agua ninguno tocaba las Islas.

Al ver que ya estaban afuera Lancelot se detuvo y les ordenó que pusieran los huevos de Dragón en el suelo, las chicas lo hicieron y Lancelot se acercó para después soplar un ligero humo sobre los huevos, segundos después los huevos estaban eclosionando como el de Harry y mostrando tres Dragones parecidos a Hedwig solo que con un diferente color de piel. Lily conjugó un carrito para transportar el huevo de Daphne de vuelta al Nido mientras que las chicas tenían abrazadas a sus Dragones.

Lily mandó a los chicos de regreso al helicóptero para que pudieran regresar al Nido, mientras que ella se quedaba hablando con Lancelot que aún veía triste al cielo. "Lancelot puedes regresar al Nido con nosotros tu cueva aún está disponible además Diana ya está ahí y no quiero dejarte solo en las Islas." El Dragón asintió para luego tomar vuelo y salir volando con dirección al Nido de Dragones donde entró a una cueva Justo debajo del ala Potter, la cueva era reservada para los Dragones de la familia.

Lily regreso al Osprey y pronto estaban despegando para regresar al Nido de Dragones, donde se reunió con su Leona y con Isabelle. Los chicos mientras tanto regresaron a su habitación cargando sus nuevos familiares esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos mientras que sus respectivos familiares dormían entre ellos excepto Dante al cual Daphne había cambiado a una incubadora para mantenerlo caliente.

Un día antes de regresar a Hogwarts Fleur tuvo que regresar a Francia para asistir a Beaubatonx pero les prometió verlos pronto de nuevo, claro se perdería varios días sin poder estar con ellos pero tenía que mantener su cubierta en la escuela y a la vez explicar su edad para el torneo. La noticia de que Harry estaba comprometido con no una sino cinco chicas había sacudido a la nación y apenas era de mañana y ya llegaban cartas amenazando a sus hermosas prometidas o insultando las las mas afectadas era Fleur y Hermione por su descendencia.

Las cartas de los Weasley no se había hecho esperar sobre todo la de la señora Weasley que culpaba a Lady Slytherin de todo y le ordenaba a Harry que regresara con sus tíos al igual que decidiera regresarle la custodia a Dumbledore ya que era lo mejor para todos porque él sabía lo que hacía. Todo eso venía en una carta vociferadora pero gracias a la limpieza postal de los duendes solo recibieron la carta al igual que todas las amenazas que terminaron siendo quemadas en la chimenea.

Durante la noche viajaron a la mansión Potter en Inglaterra de donde tomarían la red Flu para llegar al andén . A diferencia de otros años donde Harry y Hermione se habían atrasado por los Weasley y su tradicional anual de llegar tarde. Llegaron lo suficientemente temprano para evitar a toda la multitud una vez en el andén se despidieron de Isabelle que en realidad los vería más tarde cuando el barco llegara a Hogwarts el cual serviría como el hogar de Lady Slytherin ya que Lily no quería estar durmiendo en el mismo lugar que Snape y Dumbledore ya tendría suficiente con soportarlos durante las comidas.

Al ser Lady Slytherin tenía un compartimento especial reservado para ella al frente del tren el cual compartiría con todos, al abrir la puerta de compartimentos pudieron ver lo lujoso que era, casi ocupaba un vehículo por completo y llevaba comida que usualmente no se ofrecía. "Que patético intento de soborno por parte de Dumbledore pensado que por darme trato especial me pondría de su lado, aún así hay qué aprovechar." Dijo tomando un canapé no sin antes hacer un diagnóstico de toda la comida para estar segura de que no estuvieran envenenada, pronto los alumnos empezaron a llega al andén y subir al tren.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Draco Malfoy entrara en el compartimento intentando dar una buena impresión a Lady Slytherin después de lo sucedido en el palco del ministerio. Apenas había puesto un pie en el compartimento cuando noto a las personas que acompañaban a Lady Slytherin y sus ojos se enfocaron e Harry. "Potter qué haces aquí este compartimento está reservado exclusivamente para los Slytherin." Harry sonrió al ver cómo su madre se volteaba a ver Malfoy y los otros Slytherin que los acompañaban. "Este compartimento es exclusivo para Lady Slytherin y sus acompañantes joven Malfoy y veo que no ha aprendido su lección sigue comportándose como un Gryffindor parece que tendré que hacer mi amenaza efectiva tiene hasta la 31 de octubre para demostrarme que es un Slytherin si para la fecha no ha cambiado me veré obligada a resortearlo."

"Cuando mi padre se entere lo va a evitar." Dijo Malfoy intentando reclamar furiosos. "Su padre ya no tiene poder en la mesa directiva yo la disolví la mesa directiva soy yo ahora el director rinde cuentas a mi y viendo que sigue con su actitud será resorteado esta misma noche frente a sus compañeros." Lady Slytherin se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia Malfoy y le arrancó el escudo de Slytherin de su túnica. "Ha sido expulsando de la casa Slytherin por no seguir sus tradiciones y ofender a su jefa de casa. Lo mismo cuenta para todos ustedes el profesor Snape fue removido de su lugar ahora yo tomaré su puesto como jefa de casa.

Malfoy desapareció con sus compañeros del compartimento maldiciendo y aún diciendo que su padre se enteraría y que pronto estaría de regreso. Lily solo levantó su copa en señal de salud y sus acompañantes brindaron con ella. Mientras el tren empezaba a moverse iniciando su camino a Hogwarts para empezar un nuevo año.

 **Lamento la demora pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Para imaginarse mejor un Quad tiltrotor es parecido a el helicóptero que sale en "Al filo del mañana" ahorrita no tiene tanta importancia pero pronto empezará a tener más importancia.**

 **Lancelot tiene el tamaño de Drogon en la séptima temporada de Juegos de Tronos pero con dos ojos demás y su cola tiene púas en vez de una aleta.**

 **También estoy trabajando en una nueva novela titulada el Corazón de una Veela es un Fleur/Harry pronto podrán encontrar el prólogo y el primer capituló subidos.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: El torneo de las escuelas Mágicas.**


	19. El torneo de las Escuelas Mágicas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

El torneo de las Escuelas Mágicas.

El viaje hacia Hogwarts continuó con toda tranquilidad hasta que una hora después llegó Ron y Ginny la cual al ver que estaba Lady Slytherin hizo el adecuado saludo para luego unirse a Luna que estaba platicando con Astoria en ese momento, al ver que Ginny se acercaba ambas sonrieron por fin podrían aplicar su plan para estar con ella.

Ron por otro lado siguió su camino sin saludar a Lady Slytherin solo para ser detenido por Ian que le tapó su camino con un brazo. "Weasley a donde crees que vas, esté compartimento es de Lady Slytherin y aunque seas amigo de Potter eso no te da derecho a ser descortés con Lady Slytherin." Le dijo fríamente. "Déjalo Ian, Weasley ha demostrado no tener educación a diferencia del resto de su familia, a propósito señorita Weasley me honraría si pudiera acompañarme con una tasa de té mañana por la tarde si es que no tiene clases." Dijo Lily en dirección a Ginny que se paró de inmediato. "Será un honor Lady Slytherin le mandaré un mensaje en cuanto sepa mis horas libres." Lady Slytherin asintió con la cabeza para dirigirse a Susan.

"Susan querida porque no buscas a la linda Casiopea y le dices que está invitada a pasar el viaje con nosotros. Señor Weasley pase por alto su descortesía de saludar pero puede tener modales mientras come es repugnantemente verlo como come." Dijo Lily al ver cómo Ron se empezaba a atascar de los bocadillos que se les ofrecía, Ron solo la miro fijamente para comenzar a comer de una manera más tranquila para sorpresa de todos.

Mientras tanto Susan había abandonado el compartimento para buscar a Casiopea Malfoy, sabía dónde estaría Casiopea siempre estaba sola durante los viajes o de vez en cuando era acompañada por algún alumno de primer año que no tenía idea de que era una Malfoy y los alumnos de primero siempre se encontraban en la parte trasera del tren. Por lo que su camino fue rápido hasta que empezó a llegar a los últimos vagones buscando en cada compartimento por ella hasta que la encontró en el último compartimento totalmente sola y llorando.

"Casiopea estas bien porque lloras." Le pregunto Susan mientras se acercaba a la chica de complexión pequeña que apenas parecía estar creciendo, Susan se sentó junto a ella y Casiopea se reclinó en ella para seguir llorando.

Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Susan, en los últimos dos años desde que Casiopea había entrado a Hogwarts y que sus compañeros la ignorara por ser una Malfoy se encontraba seguido llorando. Un día mientras lloraba en un salón abandonado la puerta se abrió y Susan entró, en ese momento Susan solo quería estar sola un rato había tenido un día difícil y no quería regresar a su dormitorio. Una vez que se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada se volteó para ver a la rubia sentada en un rincón llorando. Susan no sabía que la había pasado pero ese día consoló a la joven Hufflepuff. Y aunque no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Casiopea siguió llorando por unos minutos y Susan podía tener una idea de porque lloraba, de seguro su padre la había ofendido de nuevo y humillado por ser como era y su madre no había hecho nada al respecto para protegerla como lo hacía antes de entrar a Hogwarts de hecho la veía con una peor indiferencia como si que fuera su hija era una humillación para ella, tener a Draco como hermano tampoco era de ayuda que siempre la insultaba y agredía.

"Cassie, Lady Slytherin quiere verte y te está esperando para tomar el té." Casiopea levantó la cabeza sorprendida. "Es en serio pensé que solo quería ser amable y evitar que mi padre me siguiera insultando." Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "Parece que no, ella me mando a buscarte porque sabe que te conozco y que confías en mi, vamos te llevo con ella esta hasta el frente en su propio compartimento." Casiopea asintió para levantarse Susan le dijo que también llevara sus cosas por lo que le ayudó a cargarlas hacia adelante, su viaje no pasó desapercibido sobre todo por Malfoy. "Bones que estás haciendo con la inútil de mi hermana." Susan se volteó tranquilamente para encarar a Malfoy. "Lady Slytherin la llamó parece que por lo menos un Malfoy es del agrado de Lady Slytherin, ahora tengo mejor cosas que hacer y debo de regresar." Dijo volteándose para continuar su camino junto con Casiopea, unos minutos después ambas estaban entrando en el compartimento y pronto notaron la tensión que había dentro proveniente de Harry y de Ron.

Casiopea fue hacia Lady Slytherin la cual estaba sentada junto a la ventana mirando el hermoso panorama que veía desde el tren, Lady Slytherin se volteó y la vio para luego señalar un lugar junto a ella mientras le servía una tasa de té, Casiopea entendió el mensaje tomando un lugar junto a Lady Slytherin mientras le pasaba la tasa y empezaban a platicar animadamente con ella ignorando a todos los demás. Susan dio una vista alrededor buscando a Padma.

Ian, Tracey y Natalie jugaban cartas en una de las mesas mientras comían de una montaña de dulces, Neville parecía haberse quedado dormido abrazado a Parvarti que también estaba dormida sobre su pecho. Pronto encontró a Padma tomando cerveza de mantequilla leyendo un libro pero mirando al mismo tiempo la tensa plática de Harry y Ron.

"Que fue lo que me perdí, cuando salí todo parecía estar tranquilo sobre todo esos dos." Dijo señalando a Harry y Ron." Dijo reclinando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Padma. "De hecho todo iba bien hasta que sin querer Daphne beso a Harry mientras iba por una cerveza de mantequilla, aunque pesándolo bien parece que lo hizo a propósito para ver la reacción de Ron.

De ahí Ron empezó con su propaganda de todos los Slytherin son malos y no deben de ser confiados ya sabes todas esas cosas que su pequeña mente tiene escritas en su cerebro lo peor de todo es que solo parece tener el mismo argumento uno y otra vez como si no tuviera una mejor razón, lo que hizo después Daphne fue completamente a propósito, te acuerdas que siempre hablamos de cómo Ron parecía interesado en Hermione." Susan asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla de Padma, recordando esas conversaciones y cómo se burlaban de que Ron no tenía la mínima oportunidad con ella.

"Pues Daphne sabía lo mismo que nosotras, así qué pasó casualmente junto a Hermione y la beso profundamente y ya sabes cómo son ambas ese simple beso se convirtieron en uno más intenso. Cuando pararon de besarse Hermione le sonrió a Daphne y la jalo hacia el baño llevan ahí como veinte minutos." Susan miro a Padma sorprendida. "Supongo que eso enloqueció a Ron." Le dijo a lo que Padma asintió. "Al principio empezó a babear al ver a dos chicas besarse pero cuando Hermione jaló a Daphne al baño y se empezaron a oír ruidos empezó con lo mismo diciendo que gracias a Daphne, Hermione se había corrompido, Harry lleva desde entonces intentando explicarle que eso sucede debido a nuestro lazo y que Daphne no tuvo nada que ver con eso, además de que está comprometido con ambas y que si quiere seguir siendo su amigo debería de respetar a ambas y sus acciones.

Parece que Ronald se había olvidado del artículo publicado porque empezó a pelear con Harry de que le había robado a Hermione y si te fijas bien se le está empezando a marcar una vena a Harry." Dijo Padma señalando la frente de Harry que ya se veía molesto.

Minutos después mientras Ron seguía peleando con Harry, la puerta del baño se abrió y de él salieron Daphne y Hermione con el cabello completamente alborotado y se fueron a sentar junto a ellas. Susan pudo notar que no solo se habían besado dentro del baño y solo tuvo tiempo para ver cómo Ron salía del compartimento maldiciendo. Harry se acercó a ellas y se sentó entre Susan y Hermione. "Bien creo que lo perdimos Mione, no quiere aceptar lo de Daphne ni tampoco lo tuyo, a propósito Daphne te pasaste realmente haciendo eso, parecía dolido cuando se fue." Les dijo intentando sonar serio mientras intentaba contener su risa. "Así va a entender lo que es nuestro no crees Harry, pero recuérdame hacer lo mismo cuando Fleur llegue no quiero que nadie más intente algo con ella." Le dijo con una sonrisa malvada haciendo reír a las, demás.

El viaje continuó y pronto fue tiempo para cambiarse, cuando los chicos habían terminado de ocupar el baño de hombres fue usado por las chicas ya que eran varias. Lily también se cambió aunque lo hizo con magia. Una vez que ya estaba oscuro el tren se empezó a alentar y supieron que estaban llegando a la estación en Hogsmead. Desde hace una hora antes de su llegada había empezado la lluvia y una vez que habían llegado solo se había intensificado mojando a todos por más que corrían a las carrozas que los llevaban al castillo.

Lady Slytherin se subió con Casiopea a una de las más próximas junto con Padma y Susan. Harry, Hermione y Daphne se subieron a otra junto con Natalie que se había separado de su hermano. Una vez arriba la carroza tomó rumbo al castillo y después de unos minutos llegaban al antiguo castillo que era su hogar casi todo el año. Una vez en la entrada todos usaron un hechizo de secado inmediato para arreglarse y se separaron para tomar sus respectivos lugares en su mesas. Susan se reunió con Hannah con quien empezó a platicar animadamente, Daphne y Tracey estaban sentadas juntas platicando ignorando las miradas de su compañeros de Slytherin. Mientras que Padma se sentaba con sus compañeras de Ravenclaw, Harry no pudo evitar ver como Cho Chang la empezaba a cuestionar mientras también lo veía intentando disimular.

Harry tomó su lugar junto a Hermione y Neville mientras que Ron se sentaba separado de ellos. Harry no pudo evitar ver hacia la mesa de profesores notando como su madre había ocupado su lugar en la mesa a lado de Dumbledore pero parecía ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Harry intentó seguir su mirada y noto que Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin como si nada y tenía una túnica puesta con el logo como si no hubiera pasado nada en el tren de seguro estaba creyendo que Lady Slytherin no hablaba en serio.

Pronto todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor y estaba por iniciar el sorteo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los de primer año que estaban formados en dos filas y eran guiados por la profesora McGonagall hasta el frente donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador y Lady Slytherin parada de ahora en adelante ella dirigiría el sorteo. McGonagall le entregó un pergamino con todos los nombres de los nuevos alumnos, una vez que se había sentado el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar su canción anual.

Cuando termino de cantar Lily abrió el pergamino empezó a decir el nombre de los nuevos alumnos quienes iban pasando uno a uno para ser sorteados a sus nuevas casas. Cuando el último paso McGonagall se paró para llevarse el sombrero pero Lily la detuvo. "Durante el viaje a Hogwarts tuve la desgracia de conocer a una persona que ha manchado el nombre de mi casa con sus actos en los últimos cuatro años. Yo misma lo he expulsado de mi casa pero parece que pensó que bromeaba, así que le pido Draco Malfoy que venga aquí adelante a ser sorteado a su nueva casa." Dumbledore y Snape se pararon de inmediato intentando evitar que Lady Slytherin hiciera algo. "Lady Slytherin creo que podemos resolver esto de forma más privada y si lo hablamos en mi oficina al terminar el festín." Dijo Dumbledore en un intento por evitar la humillación de Malfoy y convencer a Lady Slytherin de que no era necesario hacer eso. "Lo siento Dumbledore la decisión está tomada Draco Malfoy no sigue ninguna costumbre que mi casa plantea debe de ser colocado en una nueva casa además esto demuestra que hablo en serio haré una purga de la casa Slytherin durante este año para quedarme con los verdaderos Slytherin." Le dijo peligrosamente mientras tanto Snape se había acercado a Lady Slytherin para intentar convencerla. "Lady Slytherin tal vez pueda avocar por el joven Malfoy lo he visto crecer y se que puede desempeñar su papel, yo mismo me haré cargo de supervisarlo como el jefe de su casa." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Lo siento pero mi decisión está hecha de todas maneras ya no tiene la autoridad sobre la casa Slytherin está demasiado comprometido con la mayoría de los padres de esa casa si sabe a qué me refiero." Le dijo a Snape que solo la vio furioso para voltearse y regresar a su lugar.

"Malfoy, Draco." Dijo de nuevo pero al ver que no se movía lo grito fuertemente lo suficiente para que reaccionara pero aún así no parecía moverse por lo que Lily tomó el sombrero y lo llevó hacia Draco que la miraba aterrado, Lady Slytherin le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza para luego poner un hechizo amplificador sobre el sombrero para que todos los oyeran.

"A joven Malfoy nos volvemos a encontrar, recuerda que le dije que Slytherin no era su caza pero estaba necio de entrar que no me dejó otro remedio. Veamos a donde lo vamos a mandar Ravenclaw sería mucho para usted no tiene el cerebro para ir ahí, Hufflepuff puede ser tiene varias de las cualidades para entrar, Slytherin definitivamente no, no tiene ni la mínima cualidad de astucia ni ambición solo quiere seguir los pasos de su padre eso no es ambición. Su actitud de actuar y luego pensar claramente reflejan su personalidad por lo solo me deja una opción.

Gryffindor." Gritó finalmente el sombrero para que Lily lo quitara de la cabeza de Malfoy y su corbata cambiará de color y el escudo cambiará a un Leon. Malfoy se la quedó viendo con una mirada asesina. "Ve a tu nueva mesa." Le dijo fríamente Lady Slytherin y Malfoy lo hizo resignado terminado sentándose al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde su lugar Daphne sonrió sin Malfoy en Slytherin cumpliría con la misión que Lily les había encargado a ella, Tracey, Pansy y Astoria.

Una vez de vuelta en su asiento Lady Slytherin colocó al sombrero en la mesa debía de tener una larga charla más tarde había algo extraño en el sombrero y tenía que averiguar. Dumbledore dio inicio al banquete y las mesas se empezaron a llenar de comida. Al terminar el festín Dumbledore se levantó para hacer los anuncios de cada año y dar la bienvenida.

"Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar a Hogwarts queridos alumnos, hay muchas noticias que compartir esta noche pero primero empecemos con la más obvia, Lady Slytherin estará este año de visita vigilando su casa por lo que es ahora la nueva jefa de casa de Slytherin, todos los cargos de perfectos serán evaluados por ella de nuevo y de ser necesario resignados, el profesor Snape continuará su labor como profesor de pociones, es mi deber informarles como cada año que el bosque está prohibido y que el señor Filch ha aumentado la lista de objetos restringidos llegando a ser cerca de 400. También debo de informarles que este año el torneo de casas de Quidditch será cancelado debido..." Dumbledore se quedó a media palabras cuando un trueno entró del techo mágico y al mismo tiempo fue detenido por una figura extraña que después saludó al director.

"Es un gusto presentarles a su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Alastor Moody." El nuevo profesor le dio la mano a Dumbledore para luego pasar a sentarse mientras se oían murmullos por todo el comedor al ver que el famoso cazador de magos oscuros sería su profesor. La máscara de Lily de inmediato reacción cuando el ojo de Moody intentó ver a través de ella, por suerte la máscara lo impidió y le avisó de la intromisión haciendo voltear a Lily en dirección de Moody que pareció sorprendido por ser descubierto y continuó comiendo como si nada.

"Como decía antes de presentar al profesor Moody, el torneo de Quidditch será cancelado este año debido a un evento muy importante." Apenas había dicho cancelado y la mitad de la escuela ya estaba reclamando la cancelación del deporte favorito de muchos. "Se que están molestos pero el evento valdrá la pena por completo. Es mi placer informarles que este año Hogwarts será la escuela anfitriona del torneo de las Escuelas Mágicas que antes era conocido como el torneo de los tres magos. Esta vez competirán ocho Escuelas por llevar el prestigio a su respectiva escuela, cada escuela tendrá dos campeones seleccionados por un juez imparcial, a lo largo del año se llevarán a cabo cinco diferentes pruebas y dos eventos en donde los campeones deberán demostrar su valor y habilidad mágica para superar cada prueba.

Para aquellos amantes del Quidditch se va a crear un equipo escolar quienes va a competir en un torneo con las demás escuelas pronto los capitanes serán informados por sus respectivos jefes de casa.

Nuestros invitados llegarán a finales de Octubre y la selección de los campeones se llevará a cabo el 31de octubre, eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes." Con eso dio terminado el festín y regreso a la mesa de profesores tenía que hablar con Lady Potter sobre lo que había pasado durante el sorteo pero cuando volteó a verla ya no la vio, tampoco estaba el sombrero y espero lo peor ya que había manipulado muchas veces el sombrero para hacerle algunos favores a algunas familias con tal de tener su voto en la cámara del Wizengamot.

Vio como Snape venía furioso hacia él a reclamarle por que no había sido avisado de que ya no era el jefe de casa de Slytherin y supo que sería una larga noche, vio como Minerva se acercaba a Harry para indicarle que la siguiera a su nuevo dormitorio que había sido asignado por su situación actual.

Lady Slytherin había arruinado completamente sus planes, antes de que saliera él artículo sobre Harry había pensado en usar pociones para asegurar su noviazgo con la más joven de los Weasley pero que fuera revelado que compartía con lazo de alma con cinco chicas lo hacían invulnerable, además de que le proporcionaban por ley un dormitorio privado para él y su respectiva pareja o en este caso parejas, Dumbledore solo vio como Harry seguía a Minerva y era seguido por Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Padma Patil y Daphne Greengrass.

Había algo conocido en esos apellidos relacionados con Potter pero no podía recordar que era debía investigar un poco pero en ese momento tenía que averiguar quién era la chica que faltaba su nombre no había sido mencionado en el profeta solo que era de herencia Veela, Dumbledore suspiró antes de dirigir su atención a Snape y a Moody con quien también deseaba hablar para saber si había podido averiguar la identidad de Lady Slytherin.

Lady Slytherin mientras tanto bajaba a las mazmorras con rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin, tan pronto llegó a la entrada la puerta se abrió al sentir su presencia y ella entró para ver a varios de los alumnos aún reunidos en la sala común. Todos se callaron al ver que Lady Slytherin entraba a su sala común. "Vayan por sus compañeros faltantes tengo algunos avisos que dar." Dijo en un tono frío, todos salieron en busca de los que faltaban nadie quería repetir la humillación de Malfoy. Una vez que todos estaban en la sala común formados por años, Lady Slytherin empezó a dar inspeccionar uno por uno a los miembros de su casa. Para luego pararse enfrente de ellos, "Como pudieron ver antes de que iniciara el festín no estoy bromeando y no es un juego para mi.

Esta casa ha sido considerada oscura y llena de una ideología equivocada por los últimos años, por gente como Malfoy y magos como Lord Voldemort, ellos han hecho esta casa sea considerada oscura por las demás casa dando una mala reputación, vamos a cambiar eso a partir de hoy, durante las próximas semanas voy a evaluar a cada uno de ustedes para ver si son dignos de seguir perteneciendo a mi casa si veo que no hay ningún problema se quedarán pero si veo que su comportamiento no es el adecuado sufrirán el mismo destino que Malfoy y si han menospreciado a los miembros de las demás escuelas tendrán una vida difícil cuando sean cambiados.

Mañana empezaré con los de séptimo año y iré descendiendo uno por uno hasta llegar a los de primero por lo que espero que su comportamiento sea el adecuado recuerden Slytherin es la casa de la astucia y ambición." Una vez eso salió de la sala común de Slytherin dejando a todos asustados por los próximos días a venir. Lady Slytherin se dirigió al baño de niñas del segundo piso donde vería a Harry y Daphne debía de visitar un lugar importante de la familia. Una vez que llegó al baño espero unos minutos antes de ver a Harry y Daphne aparecer debajo de la capa de Harry levitando un huevo.

"Harry has los honores por favor." Le dijo a su hijo el cual asintió y se acercó al lavadero para abrir la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Lily se asomó por la tubería. "No hay una forma segura de bajar a parte de lanzarse por la tubería." Le pregunto a su hijo. "La verdad no se supongo que si. Escaleras." Dijo lo último en Parsel para ver cómo unas escaleras salían de los lados. Lily iluminó y guió el camino mientras Harry seguía ayudando a Daphne con el huevo. Minutos después estaban en el fondo y Lily aseguraba el camino hacia la puerta.

Pronto estaban en la puerta de la cámara la cual Lily abrió para adentrarse en la cámara, el lugar seguía igual como lo había dejado Harry hace casi un año cuando había derrotado al enorme basilisco. Daphne soltó un chillido al ver al Basilsico muerto, no podía creer que Harry lo hubiera matado con solo doce años. Lily se acercó a la enorme serpiente y suspiró. "Es lamentable su trabajo era cuidar el castillo de ataques pero parece que andaba confundido de estar tanto tiempo encerrado, mataste a la mascota de la familia Harry pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer ni tú ni yo podíamos controlarla ya de seguro." Dijo mientras lo revisaba de un lado al otro. "Por lo menos aún está en un buen estado y podrá ser usado vendré en los siguientes días para recoger lo que queda, pero ahora hay que hacer lo veníamos a hacer, eclosionar el huevo de Daphne."

Entre los tres empezaron a buscar si había algo más en la cámara principal a parte de las estatuas de serpiente y el agua pero parecía que era todo. "El basilisco vino de la boca de Salazar, Riddel lo abrió con una frase en específico." Le comentó. "Háblame Salazar el más grande de los cuatro." Dijo Harry para que después se abriera la boca. "Bueno podemos deducir que tenia un gran ego para hacer eso, me pregunto si era para disimular algo." Dijo Daphne mientras seguía a Lily y Harry a través de la boca llegando a una segunda cueva donde había metros y metros de piel de serpiente, los tres empezaron a revisar la cueva y pronto hallaron una tercera cámara la cual contenía una pequeña biblioteca una cama y escritorio por lo que parecía ser la oficina de Salazar durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Lily empezó a revisar los diferentes libros en búsqueda de algo sobre cómo eclosionar el huevo de Daphne mientras que los chicos revisaban que más había en la habitación. Lograron encontrar varios diarios escritos por Salazar al igual que algunas Armas como cuchillos con serpientes gravadas en el mango. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Lily encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los últimos diarios donde Salazar escribía sobre la construcción de la cámara, en el proceso descubrió que había una segunda entrada que conducía al bosque prohibido y era para que el basilisco pudiera salir a cazar.

Pronto estaban de regreso en la cámara donde había habitado el viejo basilisco y empezaron a limpiar la piel de la serpiente en búsqueda de las Runas gravadas en la piedra las necesitaban al descubierto para poder abrir el huevo. Una vez que las había limpiado Lily le entregó a Harry unos lentes especiales que protegían de la mirada del Basilisco para luego recitar el hechizos el cual no causó nada.

"Que raro el huevo debería de haber eclosionado ya." Dijo Lily revisando el Diario de nuevo en búsqueda de la razón de que no funcionara. "Tal vez Daphne tiene que recitarlo es su familiar después de todo." Comento Harry y Lily asintió ya que era lo más lógico en ese momento y le dijo a Daphne lo que tenía que decir. Segundos después el huevo se abrió y una serpiente muy parecida a la que Harry recordaba se dejó ver.

"Dante eres tu amigo." Dijo Daphne extendiendo su mano para alcanzar a su familiar el cual al verla se acercó y tocó su mano para luego irse enrollando poco a poco por el brazo de Daphne hasta llegar a su cabeza y terminar reposando en su hombro donde Daphne lo acarició.

"Bien parece que nuestro trabajo por hoy terminó ustedes dos regresen a su dormitorio con las demás y Daphne ponle estos a Dante es para estar seguros por estos meses cuando pueda regresaré al Nido para poder buscar una solución más cómoda para el." Daphne asintió y tomó un frasco con lentillas para los ojos del basilisco para que pudiera andar libremente y no se tuvieran que preocupar por matar o petrificar a alguien sin querer. Sorprendentemente la serpiente se dejó poner las lentillas para luego acostarse de nuevo en el hombro de Daphne.

Media hora después Harry y Daphne estaban de vuelta en su nuevo dormitorio asignado, era un poco más grande que su cuarto en el Nido ya que tenía cinco habitaciones individuales al igual que el mismo número de baños, una sala común para los cinco aunque McGonagall había sido muy específica sobre qué no podían quedarse todo el tiempo en ese lugar y que debían de pasar tiempo en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio principal para ver a Padma y Hermione durmiendo abrazadas de un lado con sus piyamas puestas mientras que Susan leía un libro, al oír que ambos habían llegado subió la mirada del libro y sonrió. Ambos chicos se cambiaron rápido a sus piyamas para luego meterse a la cama quedando Harry en medio de Daphne y Susan a los lado quienes lo abrazaban.

Pronto se hizo de mañana dando inicio a su primer día de clases, las primeras en levantarse fueron Daphne y Hermione quienes compartieron una ducha en la cual tardaron más de lo normal, pronto fueron seguidas por Padma que se había despertado con el ruido de la regadera y uno que otro gemido proveniente del baño. Susan y Harry seguían dormidos y se mantenían abrazados compartiendo el calor. Cuando salió Padma de la ducha Susan entró con Harry debido a que se les hacía tarde a ambos, a diferencia de Daphne y Hermione ambos se dedicaron a la ducha.

Afuera Padma veía raro a Daphne y Hermione ambas no solo habían decidió vestir igual en el exterior si no que llevaban la misma ropa interior, se estaban maquillando igual y su peinado era el mismo la única diferencia eran sus caras, el color de cabello y la corbata que cada una vestía. "Ustedes dos me dan cosas están llevando esto a un nivel demasiado raro ya ni yo hago eso con Parvarti." Les Dijo desde el tocador mientras se maquillaba un poco y Daphne junto con Hermione solo soltaron una pequeña risita.

Al poco rato los cinco bajaron al comedor para desayunar, Harry iba en medio mientras que Hermione había tomado su lado derecho y junto a ella iba Padma, del otro lado se encontraban Daphne y Susan. McGonagall les había explicado la noche anterior que podían sentarse en la misma mesa ya que no había ninguna regla que evitara eso solo que todos tenían esa impresión y como nadie lo había intentado antes se había quedado igual por ya varias generaciones.

Los cinco se sentaron junto a Neville que se encontraba con Parvati la cual platicaba animadamente con Lavender y ambas parecían lanzarle de vez en cuando miradas a Neville. Iban a medio desayuno cuando aparecieron dos de sus personas menos favoritas en ese momento. Ron y Malfoy venían discutiendo desde la entrada. "Llevan discutiendo así desde ayer en a noche más de una vez estuvieron a punto de lanzarse hechizos tuvimos que paralizar a ambos para dormir tranquilamente y los soltamos apenas hoy en la mañana cuando salíamos del dormitorio." Le dijo Neville a Harry el cual veía curioso a su rival y a su antiguo amigo.

Malfoy se terminó quedando al final de la mesa para iniciar su desayuno sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras que Ron se dirigió hacia ellos maldiciendo, pero se quedó congelado cuando vio a las chicas con Harry sobre todo a Daphne sentada junto a él. "Harry que hace esta serpiente en nuestra mesa ya es bastante que tengas que tenerla todo el tiempo cerca de ti pero también en la mesa durante el desayuno me arruinas el apetito." Le dijo molesto mientras miraba a Daphne como si fuera una enfermedad, Daphne ocupó el momento de que Ron la veía para besar de nuevo a Hermione haciendo que Ron se pusiera mas rojo que su cabello. "Ron no hay ninguna regla que prohíba sentarse en otra mesa de hecho McGonagall nos dio a todos 15 puntos por hacerlo, y si vas a seguir insultando a Daphne será mejor que te sientes en otro lado." Le dijo Harry mientras se paraba para enfrentar al que solía ser su amigo.

Ron se fue a sentar más adelante con Seamus y Dean iniciando a comer con su horribles hábitos. "Que asco como puede comer así." Dijo Susan mientras trataba de evitar mirar a Ron. "En los cuatro años que llevó de conocerlo no me he podido explicar su forma de comer parece una aspiradora." Dijo Hermione ganándose una mirada de confusión de las demás chicas. "Es un aparato de limpieza Muggel que succiona todo lo que puede." Dijo intentando explicar a las chicas que solo asintieron aún sin entender a que se refería. Pronto fueron llegando sus respectivos jefes de casa para entregarles sus horarios.

"Señor Potter me sorprendió ver su carta pidiéndome que le diera de baja de adivinación para poder tomar Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia este año, las respectivas profesoras quieren evaluarlo antes de que pueda seguir con sus clases, por lo que hoy en la tarde tomará las pruebas para que pueda ser evaluado." Harry asintió para luego revisar sus clases en lo que las demás chicas recibían sus horarios. Cada una tomaba sus clases con su respectiva casa por lo que solo tendría las mismas clases con Hermione.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno cada uno tomó dirección a sus respectivas clases, iniciando con transfiguración con Susan, Encantamientos lo tomaba con Padma al igual que historia de la magia, Hermione realmente era la única que ponía atención en esa clase ya que Padma se quedaba dormida como la mayoría de sus compañeros aún con Hermione intentando despertarla. Pociones y DCAO le tocaba con los Slytherin, Herbología y Astronomía con los Hufflepuffs, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas era mixta al igual que Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

La primera semana pasó rápido con alguna que otra sorpresa, como la llegada del barco de Lady Slytherin que servía como sus dormitorios, había una puerta instalada en las mazmorras que llevaba directo al barco para emergencias, la puerta solo llevaba a la oficina del barco pero no podían pasar más haya de ahí. También tuvieron su primera clase con Moody quien se atrevió a usar las maldiciones imperdonables solo para ganarse la ira de Lady Slytherin por usar esos hechizos en cuarto año cuando eran material de séptimo y por poner en peligro a estudiantes, cuando Dumbledore intentó intervenir tampoco salió bien parado.

Dumbledore estaba frustrado y estresado con solo una semana de clases ya que había recibido cargas de los padres de todos los alumnos de Slytherin sobre la purga de Lady Slytherin muchos no estaban contentos por la nueva administración de la casa y exigían que Dumbledore se hiciera cargo del asunto y si no lo hacía perdería una gran cantidad de apoyo de varias familias importantes. También había intentado averiguar la identidad de Lady Slytherin por medio de Alastor pero había fallado la puerta solo parecía llevar a una oficina en su barco y la puerta que salía hacia el interior del barco estaba altamente protegida y avisando de cualquier intruso. Había intentando usar Fawkes para entrar pero el barco tenía las mismas protecciones que el Archipiélago Potter evitando la teletransportación de Fénix hacia su interior. Dumbledore decidió deja el tema por el momento tenía que seguir preparando el torneo.

A los dos días de que habían llegó una carta de parte de Fleur quien les rogaba que no tuviera relaciones hasta que llegara ya que al estar muy lejos de ellos la hacían perder el control sobre el lazo y estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando no se habían conocido y quería evitar la pena de lanzarse sobre Harry cuando lo viera cuando llegaran en mes y medio, para el disgusto de los cinco tuvieron que entrar en abstinencia.

Los Dragones por un lado permanecían todo el tiempo en sus dormitorios junto con el cachorro de Nemea mientras que Dante se escabullía por el castillo espiando a todos sobre todo a las chicas en los baños y haciendo que Daphne viera todo en los momentos menos indicados, por suerte también podía mantener vigilado a los profesores sobre todo a Moody, Lily empezaba a sospechar del paranoico profesor sobre todo desde la demostración de las imperdonables.

Lady Slytherin empezó con sus entrevistas y por lo que sabían ya había varios candidatos para ser sorteados de nuevo, pero aún no había fechas para el nuevo sorteo, cuando Lady Slytherin no estaba en sus entrevistas o vigilando una que otra clase de los Slytherin sobre todo pociones con Snape para evitar favoritismo hacia su casa y al mismo tiempo planeando como hacer sufrir más a Snape y hasta ahorita tenía un plan pero Isabelle no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Cuando no estaba ocupada se le podía ver caminado por los pasillos con Casiopea Malfoy, Lily se había encariñado con la chica, realmente era diferente a toda su familia, Lily había visto sus memorias con su permiso y realmente haría pagar a Lucius y a Narcissa por lo que le habían hecho a su hija, aunque a Narcissa ya la estaban haciendo pagar entre ella e Isabelle la humillaban seguido en sus encuentros.

Y Casiopea también se había encariñado con ella, Lady Slytherin era muy amable con ella, la trataba bien, la hacía sentir querida y amada algo que no había sentido desde que había entrado en Hogwarts hace dos años. Lady Slytherin siempre la invitaba al té todos los días a la misma hora, platican un rato y la ayudaba con sus deberes sobre todo en pociones la cual era la materia que más se le dificultaba. Y como era la marginada de su casa nadie se preocupaba por donde estaba dándole una enorme libertad en el mes que habían ya pasado desde el inicio de clases Casiopea había pasado dos fin de semanas seguidos en el barco de Lady Slytherin siendo tratada como si fuera su hija, algo que estaba empezando a contemplar y soñar que fuera cierto. Tal vez podría engañar a sus padres diciéndoles que se quedaría la navidad en Hogwarts pero se quedarían en realidad con Lady Slytherin.

Y si tenía algo de suerte podría convencerla de que la adoptara o la comprara de su padre que era lo más seguro que terminaría pasando ya que él no la soltaría sin obtener dinero a cambio ya que según él para el solo había nacido para casarla con alguien y tener dinero por el contrato nupcial lo peor de todo era que su madre parecía estar de acuerdo y no la apoyaba para nada.

Más pronto de lo que esperaban llegó la fecha de llegada de las escuelas mágicas, se les había avisado a los alumnos una semana antes de la fecha exacta y la hora en la que llegarían. Todos se debían presentar una hora antes de la llegada en entrada principal para recibir a sus invitados, debían de portar el uniforme completo y comportarse.

Todos estaban reunidos en la entrada principal formados por casas del menor a mayor año que cursaban en ese momento, para la ocasión el grupo se había separado y se encontraban con sus respectivos amigos de sus casas. En el caso de Harry se encontraba a la mitad de la fila de Gryffindor abrazando a Hermione mientras platicaba con Neville el cual tenía de la mano a Parvarti.

Justo cuando el reloj dio la hora en la que sus invitados llegarían, un sonido se empezó a escuchar por el cielo, si Harry no se equivocaba era el sonido creado por las turbinas de una avión. "Parece que la primera delegación está arribando." Dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba al cielo de donde surgió un Jet privado blanco que se empezó a acercar a los terrenos de Hogwarts a una gran velocidad, una vez más cerca del piso las turbinas cambiaron de dirección colocándose verticalmente para poder aterrizar sin la necesidad de una pista de aterrizaje. Una vez que había aterrizado por completo la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una gran mujer con un enorme abrigo, una vez que había bajado las escaleras sus alumnos empezaron a bajar en pares. Harry reconoció de inmediato el uniforme y a la persona que encabezaba la fila a un lado de lo que suponía era su directora, era Fleur. Hermione también lo noto y sonrió al igual que todas las demás en sus respectivas filas.

Dumbledore se adelantó para saludar a su compañera directora y desde lejos Harry pudo oír que se llamaba Madame Maxime. Pronto los alumnos de Beauxbatons estaban acomodándose a un lado de los alumnos de Hogwarts mientras esperaban a las demás escuelas. No faltó mucho para que apareciera la siguiente escuela esta vez según Dumbledore era la delegación de Durmstrang la cual venía en un barco encantado que apareció en la mitad del lago negro y se posicionó junto al Barco de Lady Slytherin.

Después de una calurosa bienvenida por parte de Dumbledore, Durmstrang se posicionó del otro lado de Hogwarts mientras esperaban. A diferencia de los alumnos de Beauxbatons todos llevaban puestos abrigos mientras que sus contrapartes se estaban helando con el frío de octubre de Escocia. Los minutos pasaron y de pronto se oyó lo que parecía ser un avión de nuevo pero a diferencia del de Beauxbatons este parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción o de una historieta de héroes. También aterrizó de forma vertical pero su compuerta se abrió en la parte de abajo dejando pronto ver al director de la escuela y sus alumnos. Todos llevaban la túnica con el escudo de su escuela pero iban vestidos de forma informal.

Pronto supieron que habían conocido a la delegación de Ilvermorny una de las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial solo atrás de Mahoutokoro la escuela asiática la cual no tardo en llegar. Ya que apenas se estaban acomodando los alumnos de Ilvermorny cuando otro avión blanco apareció en el cielo muy parecido al de Ilvermorny solo que de color blanco una vez en tierra su compuerta se abrió dejando ver a sus alumnos. Todos vestían la vestimenta tradicional japonesa para su respectivo género y a diferencia de los alumnos de Ilvermorny que parecían inquietos y rebeldes los de Mahoutokoro eran totalmente tranquilos y disciplinados. Dumbledore saludo a su director un hombre de edad avanzada con una larga barba parecida a Dumbledore pero que a diferencia de Dumbledore le daba un aspecto de sabiduría.

Los minutos pasaron cuando de momento del agua surgió un Hovercraft y se empezó a deslizar hasta estar en tierra para después abrir sus compuertas delanteras dejando bajar a sus alumnos quienes llevaban un uniforme parecido a los de Durmstrang solo que con colores negros en vez de rojos y su formación era más militar. Dumbledore le dio la bienvenida entonces a la delegación de Koldovstoretz la escuela mágica Rusa.

Harry oyó a lo lejos cómo Ron hablaba con Dean y Seamus comentándoles que los rusos jugaban un poco diferente el Quidditch, aunque en el mundial habían jugado con escobas en su país lo hacían con los troncos de árboles arrancados de raíz, eso fue lo único que oyó Harry antes de ignorarlo de nuevo cuando empezó a hablar de Krum de nuevo como lo había estado haciendo desde que lo había visto. Ya solo faltaban dos delegaciones que llegaron casi al mismo tiempo la delegación de Uagadou cuya delegación llegó en una especie de Caravana voladora jaladas por caballos alados grandes, poco después llegó la delegación de Castelobruxo en una especie de autobús de viajes moderno volador. Ambas escuelas vestían como uniforme la vestimenta tradicional de los países de donde venían.

Una vez que todos habían llegado los alumnos de Hogwarts tomaron la delantera para ser seguidos por las demás escuelas hacia el gran comedor para dar inicio al banquete de inauguración y a la misma inauguración del evento. Para la ocasión el gran comedor se había alargado mágicamente para poder dar lugar a todos sus invitados al igual que las mesas de cada casa que servirían como lugar para las delegaciones.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts tomaron sus lugares respectivos en sus mesas y pronto las demás escuelas fueron entrando para ir tomando un lugar designado por sus directores, para la suerte de Harry la escuela de Beauxbatons sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Fleur se les uniera junto a ellos dándole un gran beso a Hermione y luego a Harry para luego sentarse entre ambos para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Mahoutokoro e Ilvermorny se sentaron con los Ravenclaw, Uagadou y Castelobruxo se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras que Durmstrang y Koldovstoretz tuvieron su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry pronto empezó a oír los quejidos de Ron sobre porque no se habían sentado con ellos al mismo tiempo de que miraba con celos a Harry que era abrazado afectuosamente por Fleur para luego abrazar igualmente a Hermione ya que llevaba sin verlos mes y medio, Harry le presto su túnica para darle algo de calor ya que estaba helada. Fleur le agradeció dándole un beso iniciando con los silbidos de sus compañeros.

Una vez que todos se habían sentado inicio el banquete donde pudieron encontrar banquetes de todas las naciones de donde provenían las escuelas visitantes. Muchas cosas eran nuevas para Harry por lo que estaba intentando probar de todo un poco pero al tener a Fleur cerca de él no ayudaba mucho ya que constantemente le estaba dando a probar platillos Franceses.

Al acabo de dos horas donde había probado de todo un poco incluyendo postres el festín concluyó y Dumbledore se levantó para dar inicio al torneo.

"Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del festín pero es hora de dar inicio oficialmente al Torneo de las escuelas mágicas. Por lo que pido al Señor Crouch director del departamento de asuntos internacionales que hable de las reglas para poder entrar en el torneo para todos." Crouch que había arribado para el festín junto con Bagman se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia el podio junto a Dumbledore quien le cedió el lugar.

"Les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts a nuestras delegaciones invitadas y en nombre del Ministerio de Magia esperamos que tengan una grata estancia durante el siguiente año.

Como sabrán el Torneo de las Escuelas Mágicas es una adaptación del antiguo torneo de los tres magos. Que se llevaba a cabo entre Durmstrang, Beaubatonx y Hogwarts hace muchos años pero que fue cancelado por el creciente radio de muertes que se llevaba cada año, para evitar que suceda lo mismo durante este evento se han llevado modificaciones al reglamento por lo cual solo se permitirá que alumnos de veinte para arriba puedan entrar." Crouch hizo una seña a Filch que hizo entrar un enorme contenedor en medio del escándalo de alumnos de Hogwarts protestando por no poder entrar. Que fueron silenciado por Dumbledore el cual luego procedió para abrir el contenedor mostrando un hermoso cáliz el cual prendió llamas.

"El Caliz de Fuego fue modificado por el departamento de Misterios para poder elegir no solo a un campeón si no a dos campeones por Escuela además de que sólo aceptará la firma mágica de la edad asignada por lo cual no puede ser violada la regla. Para entrar los alumnos participantes deberán escribir su nombre y lanzarlo al Caliz el cual tendrá un radio marcado para leer su firma mágica y poder participar. Tendrán hasta mañana para poder participar mañana será confirmada la primera prueba y su fecha.

Eso es todo por hoy pueden retirase." Con eso dicho Dumbledore dio por terminada la ceremonia y pronto las delegaciones eran conducidas por él castillos hacia un ala preparada para los visitantes donde se hospedarían por el resto del año. Dumbledore guió a los demás directores y los representantes del ministerio a su oficina para hablar sobre el torneo y arreglar unas cosas extra. Lady Slytherin se quedó al final tenia el presentimiento de que algo saldría mal aún después de todas las precauciones que se habían tomado.

Sacó seis bolitas y las lanzó hacia la paredes y el techo y las activo con su Omniherramienta pudiendo ver por ella las cámaras que ahora monitoreaban el Caliz de Fuego así lo tendría vigilado hasta mañana, antes de salir colocó sensores de movimiento en la puerta que le avisarían de actividad en la noche.

Pronto estaba de regreso en su barco mientras seguía monitoreando el comedor que estaba a oscuras solo iluminado por las llamas del Caliz.

Una vez en su habitación siguió viendo el monitor mientras se cambiaba, no se dio cuenta que Casiopea había llegado para pasar la noche como muchos otros fin de semanas. "Lady Slytherin ya vine se encuentra aquí." Dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Lily sin la mascara que se la había quitado para lavarse la cara. Lily la miro sorprendida al ver que la había visto Casiopea y solo esperaba que no la reconociera.

"Lady Potter."

 **Aprecio mucho los comentarios que me han estando dejando desde el último capítulo ya que me ayudan ver cosas que estoy fallando y puedo mejorar. Por el momento avanzará más la historia ya que pude establecer un poco mejor la relación de los seis además de qué hay personajes que son importantes y necesitan participar más.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Los campeones diecisiete y dieciocho, la aprendiz Slytherin.**


	20. Los Campeones y el deseo de Casiopea

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Los Campeones y deseo de Casiopea 

Casiopea estaba en shock frente a ella estaba Lady Potter la madre difunta de Harry Potter. La reconocía por las imágenes que había en varios libros de historia que había comprado a escondidas de su familia, uno de ellos hablaba de la caída de Voldemort y se hablaba de la familia que lo había derrotado los Potter. Al final del capítulo venía una imagen de la familia que habían podido encontrar en los restos de la casa eran James Potter, Lily Potter y el pequeño Harry Potter en los brazos de su madre. Y la mujer enfrente de ella era en definitivo Lily Potter.

Casiopea tenía muchas emociones mezcladas en ese momento y no podía distinguir cuál de todas ellas debida de hacer caso. Se sentía traicionada por Lady Slytherin ya que le había mentido sobre su identidad pero ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca le había preguntado sobre su identidad y el que llevara la máscara implicaba que la quería mantener en secreto lo que tenía lógica ya que todos pensaban que Lily Potter estaba muerta.

También se sentía desilusionada por saber que Lady Potter no confiaba en ella para contarle sobre su verdadera identidad pero de algún modo también lo podía entender había muchas formas de robar información de la mente de las personas y ella tenía sus escudos de oclumencia aún débiles tal vez por eso Lady Slytherin se empeñaba tanto en que aprendiera era para contarle la verdad.

Y por otra parte se sentía alegre si todo lo que había oído y leído de Lady Potter era verdad significaba que podría convencerla de que la adoptara y la dejara ser su aprendiz. Había una razón para que fuera una Hufflepuff después de todo era leal a las personas que se habían preocupado por ella y Lady Potter lo había hecho, no solo se preocupaba por ella, le tenía afecto, era siempre amable y la trataba como una hija no como lo hacia Narcisa.

Por un momento ambas se quedaron calladas sin saber que decir la una a la otra. Hasta que Lily decidió tomar la iniciativa, "Casiopea lo siento, se que puedas sentir molesta y traicionada por no haberte contado mi identidad antes pero no quiero que nadie se entere que aún estoy viva por el momento y te agradecería mucho si se quedara así por un tiempo en lo que todo está listo." Le dijo intentando que la chica enfrente de ella hiciera la menos preguntas que fuera.

"Lo entiendo Lady Potter no podía cuidar su secreto aún por eso estaba insistiendo que mejorara mi escudos mentales verdad." Dijo viéndola y confirmó su teoría al ver como Lady Potter asentía. "Ya que sabes quien soy en realidad prefiero que me digas Lily mientras estas aquí afuera seguiré siendo Lady Slytherin." Casiopea asintió y Lily se relajó al ver que la chica se lo había tomado con más calma de lo que había pensado. "Porque no vas a preparar palomitas en la cocina, buscas una película y te alcanzo en un momento." Le dijo a Casiopea que salió en rumbo a la cocina, Lily ya le había enseñado a usar la mayoría de los artefactos Muggel y a veces eran más prácticos que la magia.

Lily continuó viendo la pantalla por unos momentos para luego salir en busca de Casiopea y pasar la noche con ella como se lo había prometido no sin antes dejar grabando las cámaras y activar los sensores.

La noche pasó como cualquier otra noche en donde Casiopea se quedaba en el barco con ella. Comieron palomitas vieron una película que tenían fascinada a Casiopea ya que lo más parecido que había visto eran las imágenes que tenían vida pero estas imágenes contaban historias muy buenas. Cuando fue hora de dormir Lily se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir y estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando tocaron a su puerta. Cuando la abrió encontró a Casiopea en piyama cargando un tejón de peluche que le había regalado.

Casiopea solía tener pesadillas por las noches por lo cual Lily la dejaba a veces dormir en la misma cama, Lily ya estaba casi dormida cuando sintió como Casiopea la abrazaba por atrás, "Quisiera que algún día pudiera adoptarme." Oyó que le dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó para ver que Casiopea ya se había despertado y había vuelto a su recámara a arreglarse para regresar al colegio, normalmente se quedaba todo el fin de semana en el barco pero como era el día que anunciaban a los campeones del torneo tenía por lo menos fingir que seguía en el castillo. Mientras se arreglaba Lily veía en la pantalla todo lo que se había grabado durante la noche, casi a media noche una figura conocida entró al comedor.

"Karkarov que se supone que estabas haciendo a esas horas de la noche." Dijo mientras veía a la figura acercarse al Caliz de Fuego y lo empezaba a manipular con magia. "Cambió a visor mágico, identifica los hechizos usados mediante las ondas mágicas gravadas con el espectro mágico, después haz una comparación de Núcleos Mágicos con el de la persona e Igor Karkarov que grabó la máscara durante los últimos días." La pantalla cambió y empezó a mostrar las ondas que emitía la magia.

Hace algunas décadas los Mc Netic había descubierto que la magia tenía un espectro como la luz ultravioleta o infrarroja y que se podían identificar la magia en el ambiente ya que cada una tenía un patrón específico de ondas. Con el paso del tiempo y la invención de la computadora lograron hacer una grabación de cada hechizo creado por lo que podía identificar con facilidad y mostrar del cual se trataba. También habían descubierto que cada Núcleo Mágico era diferente para cada persona y eso era más conocido como la firma mágica.

Pronto la pantalla empezó a mostrar los resultados de su escaneo. "Parece que estas usando una gran cantidad de hechizos de confusión para hacer pensar al Caliz de qué hay una escuela mágica demás pero con qué propósito." Mientras seguía viendo la pantalla aparecieron los resultados de la firma mágica y no era la misma. "Compara la firma mágica con todas las personas que hayan estado en el gran comedor esta noche y que hayan sido gravadas." Pronto Lily estaba viendo como la computadora comparaba a todas las personas que su máscara había gravado en los últimos dos días hasta que encontró a una, Moody.

"Vaya vaya uno de los lacayos de Dumbledore me pregunto que estará tramando el viejo ahora." Lily siguió viendo como el falso Karkarov trabajaba en el Caliz para luego introducir un solo papel al Caliz lo que extraño a Lily. Dumbledore podía estar metiendo un alumno que estuviera preparado para frotar las pruebas y así ganar el torneo. Lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que Lily había mandando el equipo necesario a todas las escuelas para la competencia menos a Hogwarts el alumno seleccionado estaría completamente en desventaja.

Pronto otra teoría le vino a la mente esta involucraba a Harry, cada año Dumbledore parecí poner a prueba las habilidades de su hijo, las defensas de la piedra filosofal eran muy básicas a excepción de la última no era casualidad de que Harry las resolviera tan fácil. El Basilisco no parecía tanto una prueba pero era curioso como un castillo lleno de retratos vivos que podían comunicarse con el director no le dijeran nada acerca de una enorme serpiente por los pasillos.

Los dementores parecían algo fuera de su control pero si tenía que ver con él encarcelamiento de Sirius por lo que el año pasado la prueba era poder capturar a Sirius y que este recibiera el beso del dementor.

Que Harry participará este año en el torneo era una gran posibilidad pero con que fin lo hacia. Lily estaba molesta con ella misma no había oído la alarma del sensor de movimiento y se había quedado dormida. No hubiera haber podido hacer algo ya que aún si se despertaba y miraba lo que estaba pasando jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que Moody metiera el nombre por el momento no tenía de otra más que ver lo que sucedía.

Lily se terminó de arreglar colocó el hechizo que ocultaba su embarazo, se puso la máscara y salió rumbo a la escuela. Al entra al Gran Comedor noto como Casiopea estaba ya sentada en su mesa comiendo tranquilamente el desayuno, mientras que Harry estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con las chicas a excepción de Fleur que estaba formada con sus compañeros para meter su nombre en el Caliz de Fuego.

Pronto tomó su lugar en la mesa de maestros y empezó a platicar con Minerva, en su juventud había admirado a la profesora pero el que permitiera que Harry se quedara con su hermana la había decepcionado. Su querida hermana Petunia, Lily aún tenía que hacerle una visita y estaba en sus planes aún tal vez un buen regalo de navidad estaría bien para empezar pensó para sí misma mientras le llegaban cientos de ideas de cómo hacer pagar a su hermana por su trato a Harry.

Lily continuó con su desayuno para luego entrar en una interesante conversación con Madame Maxim sobre el torneo y quien eran la personas más posible en entrar como campeones para Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime estaba muy confiada de que Fleur sería una de las campeonas para su escuela pero no estaba muy segura de quien la acompañaría para el torneo.

Ginny caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos de Hogwarts, acaba de salir de uno de los salones abandonados en el tercer piso del castillo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el inicio de clases. Todo había empezado cuando había entrado en el compartimiento de Lady Slytherin cuando iban rumbo a la escuela, su plan original era poder hablar con Harry y Hermione en un intento de que fuera aceptada en su relación. Después de todo Harry ya estaba comprometido con seis chicas una más no cambiaria mucho las cosas.

Pero su hermano tenía que arruinar todo iniciando ofendiendo a Lady Slytherin en su propio compartimiento para después iniciar una pelea con Harry por Hermione que parecía disfrutar mucho la compañía de la Slytherin rubia con quien compartía a Harry. Había sido muy obvio lo que había pasado en el baño cosa que jamás había podido creer de Hermione siempre había sido muy tranquila y no parecía de las chicas que solieran tener acción en lugares al azar.

Pero el que su hermano hiciera molestar a Harry evitó que pudiera hablar con él ya que había regresado a sentarse con sus prometidas y platicaban animadamente.

Ginny aún recordaba el día cuando leyó el profeta que anunciaba el compromiso de Harry con diversas chicas por diferentes motivos, apenas había leído los nombres de las chicas que serían sus futuras esposas y salió corriendo llorando a su habitación. No sin antes oír como su madre parecía molesta por el compromiso por alguna razón mientras Ron empezaba con sus celos de no poder tener algo que Harry tenía en esta ocasión se trataba de Hermione.

Al ver que hablar con Harry sería imposible y ahora más que Ron lo había hecho enojar decidió hablar con Luna que se encontraba hablando muy animadamente con una chica de cabello castaño que reconocía de su año pero que provenía de la casa Slytherin, Luna le sonrió cuando noto que se acercaba a Ambas para luego levantarse y abrazarla con fuerza presionando sus pechos en contra de ella, Ginny de inmediato noto que Luna había crecido algunas talla en ese departamento superando la. Pronto Luna le presento a su amiga Astoria Greengrass la hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass.

Astoria parecía amable y le tenía un gran cariño a Luna a la cual abrazaba seguido, Luna parecía disfrutar la atención de Astoria mucho algo que alegraba a Ginny ya que no había sido la mejor amiga en los últimos tres años. El incidente de la cámara de los secretos había hecho que se distanciaran bastante.

Pronto la tres chicas platicaban animadamente sobre lo que les podría esperar este año en Hogwarts ya que según sus hermanos iba a haber un gran evento en el colegio solo que no quisieron decirles de que se trataba a ellos. Luna y Astoria le dijeron que no sabían de que se podía tratar aunque habían sido informadas del torneo hace algunos días.

El resto del viaje continuó así platicando de diferentes temas tanto de la escuela como de que habían hecho en sus vacaciones mientras comían los aperitivos que Ron había dejado. Ginny se sorprendió al saber que Luna había pasado las vacaciones con Astoria en su casa mientras su papá salía de viaje en búsqueda de uno de sus animales fantásticos.

Ginny no se dio jamás cuenta de las miradas de Astoria hacia ella, Astoria la estaba desnudado con la mirada literalmente ya que llevaba puestas los lentes de contacto para mejorar un poco su vista y los lentes tenían visión de rayos X permitiendo ver a través de la ropa de Ginny. Daphne tenía razón era de familia sentirse atraída hacia una chica pelirroja su madre era un ejemplo con Lily y Daphne aún con las demás chicas en su relación físicamente se sentía más atraída a Susan por lo que le había contado. Claro quería a todas de igual forma pero cada una le atraía de una forma diferente.

Astoria no podía esperar en seducir a Ginny como lo había estado planeando con Luna desde hace varias semanas, querían hacerlo lentamente. Luna quería que Ginny les suplicara poder estar con ellas solo por haberla abandonado durante el tiempo que llevaban en el colegio aunque Astoria no estaba del todo de acuerdo decidió seguir el plan de Luna al final las tres estarían juntas y completarían su lazo algo que según su hermana se sentía maravilloso.

Pronto el tren llegó a la estación en Hogsmeade y todos abandonaron el compartimiento de Lady Slytherin. Ginny se subió con Astoria y Luna a una carroza para después separarse en el Gran comedor para ir a sus respectivas mesas para la bienvenida anual. Al día siguiente Ginny empezó a notar un comportamiento extraño en Luna, normalmente estaba acostumbrada a la Luna que solía ser un poco extravagante y decir cosas raras. La nueva Luna ya no era tan extravagante, aún decía cosas raras como siempre pero su falda era algo más corta de lo que solía usar, su ropa más ajustada y constantemente le lanzaba indirectas.

A veces durante clases Luna solía llevar su mano por su pierna con la excusa de que había visto un Nargel y estaba intentando atraparlo o simplemente hacía como si estuviera en su propio mundo y no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Astoria por el otro lado intentaba ser un poco más sutil que Luna, ella primero quería conocer a Ginny ya que apenas habían empezado a hablar durante ese año y sabía que los Weasley eran conocidos por odiar a los Slytherin en general sin conocerlos por lo que intentaba pasar la mayor parte de las clases con Ginny trabajando juntas.

Ginny por un lado había aceptado la invitación de Lady Slytherin y fue a tomar con ella el té , Lady Slytherin había sido muy amable no ella y era todo lo contrario a lo que su madre había estado diciendo en los últimos días de que fuera malvada y que estaba usando a Harry para su propio beneficio, de que debería dejar que Harry volviera a la custodia de Dumbledore y sobre todo reclamaba el como había permitido que Harry estuviera comprometido con seis chicas sin incluirla a ella.

El té que había tomado con Lady Slytherin había estado muy rico aunque había tenido un extraño sabor al principio pero el té la había relajado mucho y había logrado aclarar su mente bastante. Sobre todo lo que estaba relacionado con Harry, había entendido que no podría existir un nosotros con él ya que Harry la veía como la hermana de uno de sus amigos además ella apenas podía le podía hablar y no sabía mucho sobre de él a parte de las novelas de ficción y lo que Hermione le había contado.

Así que era mejor dejar de perseguir algo que no podía existir, casualmente saliendo se encontró a Astoria que venía a su evaluación con Lady Slytherin y decidió espérala un rato de hecho Astoria no tardo mucho pronto estaba afuera sonriendo al parecer Lady Slytherin la consideraba digna de su casa.

Ambas chicas decidieron salir a dar un paseo cerca del Lago Negro llegándose a sentar cerca de la orilla y por primera vez Ginny noto lo bonita que era Astoria el castaño le quedaba como a Daphne le quedaba el rubio aún cuando no fuera su color original cosa que todo el mundo sabía. Astoria y ella tenían muchas cosas en común aunque no lo pareciera Astoria le encantaba el Quidditch y no solo por los partidos si no también por las maniobras y técnicas que había algo que sorprendió mucho a Ginny por el amplio conocimiento que Astoria tenía por el Quidditch.

Conforme los días fueron pasando Ginny cada vez se llevaba. Enorme con Astoria, pero no podía evitar notar las miradas que Luna le hacía a Astoria al igual que la actitud de Luna con ella que cada vez eran más provocativas y parecían más a propósito que un solo disparate que Luna hacía antes. Un día caminando en rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor vio como Luna jalaba a Astoria hacia un salón vacío y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Ginny las siguió curiosamente y se acercó lentamente a la puerta evitando hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que decían dentro. Por suerte ambas chicas habían olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador por lo que se podía oír como se caían cosas dentro del salón como si se estuvieran peleando. Ginny abrió un poco la puerta para ver lo que sucedía solo para notar como Astoria y Luna se encontraban en un intenso besuqueo que se estaba tornando en algo más intenso que solo eso cuando Luna se quitó la corbata y amarró las manos de Astoria detrás de ella.

"Luna no es justo es mi turno." Decía una Astoria molesta mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Luna. "Nada de eso Tori me tocaba hoy además tenemos una pequeña invitada." Lo último lo susurro para que solo Astoria oyera la cual sonrió al saber que Ginny si las estaba viendo por lo que se dejó llevar por Luna pero prometiéndose que la siguiente vez la rubia se las pagaría.

Del otro lado de la puerta Ginny no podía dejar de parar de ver a Luna y Astoria, por suerte era un pasillo casi abandonado por lo que no había posibilidad de que las encontraran cuando empezó a ver cómo la rompa desaparecía y Luna se iba a la intimidad de Astoria no lo aguanto más y llevo su mano a su ropa interior la cual ya estaba húmeda y empezó a tocarse al igual que sus pechos. Siguió así hasta que vio que ambas chicas habían acabado se levantó y desapareció en dirección a su sala común donde se metió al dormitorio de chicas y luego tomó una ducha fría para relajarse un poco de lo que había pasado.

Ginny aún no podía entender lo que había pasado Luna nunca mostrado interés en otras personas menos en chicas, pensaba que era por que en definitivo no le interesaba nadie y el que fuera molestada solo hacía que se alejara de la gente, ahora lo entendía perfectamente a Luna le interesaban las chicas y por eso tenía más sentido sus provocaciones e insinuaciones a cada rato. Ginny lo podía entender de Luna pero de Astoria no la chica era bonita, era popular no solo en su propia casa si no que también en todas las demás y el año pasado se le podía ver con un diferente novio.

Además era una Sangre Pura había crecido como todas las demás educada para mantener una relación así a escondidas y con un esposo de respaldo como Daphne lo hacía con Hermione y Harry por lo mismo nadie le decía nada cuando ambas se besaban en público. Si su madre viera a Luna y Astoria de seguro estaría regañando a Luna por ser tan desvergonzada y no tener dignidad.

Con esos pensamientos Ginny se acosto aún con las imágenes de Astoria y Luna en su mente lo cual llevo a que se tocara de nuevo y para su sorpresa lo disfrutaba el pensar en dos chicas y quería probar lo que se sentía. Ginny no tardo más de dos semanas en saber lo que era besar a una chica cuando fue acorralada por Astoria en el mismo piso y después llevada al mismo salón donde las había visto. Astoria le dijo que sabía que las había visto y lo que solo se suponía iba a ser besos se había vuelto sexo solo para que Ginny viera lo que se perdía. Entonces la beso y Ginny sintió sus dulces y suaves labios en contra de los suyos y le respondió el beso disfrutando cada momento de él. Desde entonces todas las mañanas se reunía con Astoria para probar sus labios. Solo esperaba que nadie las descubriera no quería una carta vociferadora en medio del gran comedor y que su madre la avergonzara enfrente de todas las demás escuelas.

Harry estaba desayunando en completa calma con las chicas en el Gran comedor y al mismo tiempo intentaba calmar a Fleur que se encontraba muy nerviosa por saber quiénes serían los campeones de su escuela y de las demás escuelas. Cuando vio entrar a una Ginny nerviosa para luego irse a sentar a su lugar con sus amigas. Unos minutos después Daphne le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas para llamar su atención.

Harry vio como entraba una feliz Astoria y se dirigía rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin para su desayuno. "Mi hermana me contó que lleva unas semanas teniendo una aventura con Ginny la cual está muy nerviosa de ser descubierta por pensar que dirán los demás y como sería discriminada por su familia." Le dijo Daphne susurrando.

"Ya veo entonces al final cayó bajo el encanto de tu hermana." Dijo riendo mientras tomaba algo de jugo. "Claro que si sobre todo cuando ya no está bajo el efecto de la poción de amor de Molly Weasley, aún no entiendo como le pudo hacer eso a su hija además de cómo consiguió tu cabello para la poción, entiendo que aquí en Hogwarts Ron se lo pudo dar pero según tú madre la poción la llevaba tomando desde casi los ochos años." Le dijo Daphne mientras tomaba uña pan tostado con mermelada y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"Algunas cosas será mejor nunca saber, por lo menos mamá la ayudo y ahora ya no está bajo la influencia de las pociones de Molly por un año, por lo que este año irá de vacaciones con nosotros al parecer." Daphne solo asintió para seguir comiendo.

Casiopea Malfoy se acercó al grupo, "Harry, Lady Slytherin me pidió que te diera esta nota." Le dijo la chica para luego regresar a su mesa a continuar desayunando.

"Aún no puedo creer lo diferente que es Cassie a Malfoy no puedo creer que pertenezcan a la misma familia ella es tan amable y noble no como cierta persona." Dijo Hermione mientras con la cabeza señalaba a Malfoy que desayunaba al final de la mesa con Pansy a su lado.

Durante la primera semana se habían enterado de las especificaciones y la cláusula secreta en el contrato de Pansy y Malfoy, al parecer en un momento de completa avaricia causada por la alta cantidad de dinero que los Parkinson le habían dado como dote para que su hija se casara con su hijo Lucius Malfoy no había leído por completo el contrato que los Parkinson habían escrito.

Era un plan excelente donde una de las familias Sangre Pura y miembro de los 25 Sagrados lo perdería todo el nombre, las propiedades y el dinero todo poco a poco pero primero perderían a su único hijo, el contrato al estaba vinculado a la magia de ambos por lo que hacían lo que se estipulaba en el.

En este caso los Malfoy habían sido engañados pensando que Pansy estaría bajo la voluntad de Draco por medio del contrato cuando en realidad era al revés Pansy ahora tenía el control sobre la voluntad de Draco en una muestra de venganza por todas las chicas que habían sido sometidas a un contrato parecido como lo había sido Isabelle con Greengrass. Había más cláusulas escondidas que arruinarían a los Malfoy pero serían activadas en el momento preciso por el momento Pansy mantenía a un Draco sumiso que hacía todo lo que ella quería.

"Si tienes razón Hermione, aunque no se si tenerle compasión ahorita que sabemos que ya no tiene voluntad del todo." Harry se quedó pensando un poco, "Olvídalo es divertido ver como camina como perritos tras de Pansy cargando sus libros y humillándose a sí mismo." Dijo riéndose, de pronto noto como su madre se levantaba de la mesa y salía del gran comedor lo que era seña de que debía de ir a visitarla.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas decidiendo a quien le tocaba ir esta vez con Harry, "De quien es el turno ahora." Pregunto Padma entre ellas ya que intentaban respetar su respectivo tiempo pero con la llegada de Fleur a la escuela tenían que acomodarse a un nuevo horario para estar todas a gusto.

"Fleur llegó ayer así que supongo que debería tomar el día de hoy." Dijo Daphne a lo que la Frances negó. "Estoy demasiado nerviosa quiero estar algo relajada e ir a descansar." Las cinco suspiraron para luego empezar a jugar piedra papel o tijera en un intento de decidir quien iría con Harry que ya se encontraba en la entrada. "Creo que estará bien sin nosotras que puede salir mal." Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan, las demás se vieron entre ellas y asintieron.

Mientras tanto Harry caminaba hacia las mazmorras para ir a la oficina de su madre pronto llegó y entró para aparecer en el barco. Aún estaba fascinado por la magia que su madre había usado, como heredera de un fundador tenía ciertos privilegios sobre el colegio y había podido conectar la puerta con otra puerta para crear un portal instantáneo hacia el barco y esa era la única forma de entrar al barco ya que este tenía ahora protecciones parecidas a la del Archipiélago.

Su madre se encontraba sentada viendo una pantalla en la pared, sentada enfrente de su escritorio se encontraba Casiopea leyendo un libro y escribiendo algo en un pergamino. "Lady Slytherin deseaba hablar conmigo." Dijo algo confundido al ver que estaba Casiopea ahí y su madre no estaba usando su disfraz.

"Deja la farsa Harry ya lo sabe se me olvidó cerrar la puerta anoche y lo descubrió, no te preocupes va a guardar el secreto y como recompensa te voy a conceder tu pequeño deseo Cassie." Casiopea levantó la cara y miro a Lily sorprendida. "Es en serio Lady Potter." Pregunto aún algo fuera de sí sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. "Si Cassie habló en serio te lo mereces además ya pasas mucho tiempo aquí." Casiopea se levantó y fue a abrazar a Lily fuertemente la cual le correspondió el abrazo mientras Casiopea empezaba a llorar de felicidad dejando a un Harry confundido pero vio que su madre le decía que ahorita con los labios. "Porque no vas y escribes una carta informando de mis intenciones a tu familia y me la traes para corregirla y añadirle algunas cosas." La chica se limpió las pocas lágrimas que aún tenía y salió de la oficina de Lily.

"Que fue lo que acaba de suceder." Pregunto Harry algo confundido. "Sucede que tendrás una hermana adoptiva antes de navidad y una hermana normal para navidad." Le dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

"No crees que me pudieras haber avisado antes o consultado eso." Dijo Harry algo molesto con su madre por haber tomado una decisión importante sin consultarlo antes con el. "Además que va ser una Potter también." Pregunto sarcásticamente. "No será una Slytherin Potter mientras que tu hermana será una Potter Slytherin. Casiopea no podrá llevar la línea de Slytherin pero le haremos creer a Lucius Malfoy que si podrá."

"Aún cuando me gusta la idea de burlarnos de Malfoy no estoy del todo de acuerdo, no he convivido lo suficiente con ella para conocerla bien." Le dijo Harry algo más calmado en un intento de tener un argumento decente con su madre. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir Harry no confías del todo en ella por ser una Malfoy y la hermana menor de tu Némesis escolar, pero entiende que Casiopea es completamente diferente a ellos." Harry la vio confundido y Lily suspiró para luego ver hacia la puerta que daba al barco y ver si Casiopea estaba cerca al asegurarse por una cámara que estaba en su habitación abrazando su tejón de peluche mientras intentaba pensar que escribir.

"Harry no sé si te has dado cuenta pero Casiopea es algo diferente, no se comporta como si tuviera quince años." Harry se quedó pensativo un momento pensando en todos esos momentos que había convivido con la chica.

"Casiopea suele actuar a veces actuar un poco como si fuera una niña, supongo que recuerdas la actitud de Luna aún el año pasado solía actuar algo raro era causado debido a que prefería estar en su mundo a que en la realidad donde sus compañeros le hacían Bullying pero ahora que Astoria está con ella y son "amigas" para todos la dejaron en paz y empieza a ser un poco más ella misma además no olvidemos que se está esforzando para conquistar junto con Astoria a Ginny.

El caso de Casiopea es algo parecido nació siendo una Malfoy y desde pequeña la educaron para ser la hija Sangre Pura Perfecto algo que a ella no le agradaba mucho además de tener una gran curiosidad y lógica más que otras brujas lo que le causó que cuestionara toda la ideología de supremacía de Sangre que sus padres le intentaron inculcar.

Y cuando no entendía, cuestionaba y negaba algo sufría de abuso tanto físico como emocional. A ella la sometían bajo la maldicion Cruciatus cuando no solía entender con el tiempo entendió que la dejarían en paz si les seguía la corriente, tiene una mente brillante para su edad solo que la esconde para no ser notada su único problema es pociones con Snape que es el padrino de Draco.

Como consecuencia a todo eso tiene una actitud algo infantil por eso siempre que está aquí anda cargando ese tejón de peluche que le regale ya que significa mucho para ella y con él se desahoga hablando de lo que le perturba. Ahora entiendes porque quiero ayudarla quiero que deje de sufrir, además de que sufre más cada verano desde que entro a Hogwarts." Le dijo Lily a Harry intentando convencerlo de que era lo mejor que hacer por ella.

Harry se puso a pensar sus tíos lo habían maltratado bastante durante el tiempo que había tenido que vivir con ellos, tenía que hacer las comidas, limpiar y cuidar el jardín además de aguantar una que otra paliza de Dudley y de su tío pero que usarán la maldicion Crucio seguido con alguien haciéndola vulnerable, hacia que eso se viera como un juego de niños, nunca había sentido la maldicion en persona pero el relato de los padres de Neville y la araña en clase de Moody era suficiente para imaginarse lo peor.

"Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo es lo mejor para ella pero la próxima vez consúltame antes de que tomes una decisión tan importante relacionado con la familia." Lily asintió feliz de que su hijo aceptara la decisión que había tomado.

"Excelente ahora vamos por la razón que te pedí que vinieras, ve por favor el monitor tenemos un problema con el Caliz de Fuego y no quiero hacer suposiciones apresuradas pero temo que tendrás que competir en el torneo." Harry vio horrorizado a su madre sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. "Y yo que quería un año tranquilo." Su madre soltó una risilla y Harry se la quedó viendo incrédulo. "Cariño desde que descubrimos que tenías a cinco almas gemelas dejó desear un año tranquilo."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer para poder evitar que participe." Le pregunto con la esperanza de que su madre tuviera un plan para la situación como solía hacerlo. "Si es que sale tu nombre del Caliz esta noche tendría que revisar si es realmente tu letra con tu firma mágica si es así no creo poder hacer nada para evitar que participes. Si cometieron el error de meter tu nombre escribiendo ellos fingiremos seguir el juego hasta la primera prueba donde no vas a participar matando a la persona que metió tu nombre.

Por lo mientras necesito que una vez que salga tu nombre te pares enfrente de la escuela y digas este juramento en voz alta. Así todo el mundo sabrá que no entraste por voluntad propia, en los siguientes días me encargare de descubrir los motivos por las cuales te metieron." Harry asintió tomando la hoja y leyendo lo que su madre había escrito para él y que no hubiera confusiones.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Lily se puso rápido la máscara para aparentar antes de invitar a pasar a la persona. "A Ian que bueno que ya llegaste tenemos cosas de que hablar, Harry cariño te veo más tarde tengo que hablar con Ian por ahora y después hacerme cargo del asunto de Cassie." Harry asintió se despidió de su madre y salió de su oficina rumbo a su habitación en el castillo esperando que alguna de las chicas estuviera ahí.

Pronto llegó la noche y todas las escuelas estaban reunidas en el Gran comedor acaban de terminar el festín y el Caliz estaba a punto de lanzar los resultados para elegir a los campeones de cada escuela. De momento la luz de Caliz se volvió roja indicando que estaba listo para iniciar.

"Parece que el Caliz está listo, una vez que diga su nombre por favor levántense y vayan a través de esa puerta donde esperaran a los demás campeones y serán informados de la primera prueba." Dijo Dumbledore intentando calmar a todos los alumnos, de momento el Caliz lanzo una fuerte flama y acompañado de dos pergaminos. "Los campeones de Durmstrang son … Viktor Krum y Sofia Jakov." Gritó Dumbledore a la multitud y los alumnos de Durmstrang estallaron en aplausos mientras sus dos campeones se levantaban y caminaban en dirección a la puerta que había indicado Dumbledore.

Los siguientes campeones en ser seleccionados serían los de Beauxbatons. "Los campeones para Beauxbatons son Annette Dumont y Fleur Delacour." Los aplausos empezaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde se hallaba la escuela de Beauxbatons y varias chicas estaban abrazando a una chica castaña ignorando a Fleur por completo la cual solo recibía felicitaciones de las chicas y de Harry. Para luego caminará hacia la puerta seguida por Annette, Fleur estaba empezando a odiar el torneo Annette era su rival principal en la escuela y la chica con la que más tenía problemas.

"Ya tenemos a nuestros primeros campeones es hora de seguí con la escuela de Ilvermorny." El Caliz de nuevo lanzó una llama con dos papeles los cuales Dumbledore atrapó. "Los campeones para Ilvermorny son… Malcom Smith y Elizabeth Simpson." Harry vio como la chica abrazaba al chico que se había parado y lo besaba al parecer el Caliz había elegido a una pareja de novios para competir, pronto ambos desaparecieron por la puerta.

"El amor joven que bello es." Dijo Dumbledore para después continuar con la selección. "Los Campeones para Mahoutokoro son… a tenemos gemelos para como campeones un aplauso para Katsumi y Reika Ren de Mahoutokoro." El aplauso se hizo evidente y Harry vio como una chica y chico parecidos se levantaban hacían reverencia y caminaban hacia la puerta al fondo del gran comedor.

"Continuamos con Castelobruxo y sus campeones son… Manoel Mires y Marcelo Lugo." Harry vio a dos chicos levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta no sin antes dejar a varias chicas sin aliento entre esas Hermione. "Que bronceado y que músculos." Dijo suspirando para sorpresa de todos para luego darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. "Pero debe de ser para compensar algo que tú no tienes que compensar cariño." Dijo roja y susurrando haciendo que los demás se rieran.

"Los campeones para Uagadou son Sule Ndongo y Shaira Simo." Harry oyó los aplausos para ver luego a ambos campeones dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Excelente ya solo faltan dos escuelas para dar por terminado el evento de de hoy. Los campeón para Koldovstoretz son… Svetlana Vólkov y Sergey Smirnov ambos chicos se pararon entre los aplausos y caminaron rumbo al la puerta.

"Es hora de los campeones de la escuela huésped los cuales son… Cedric Diggory y Angelina Johnson." El caos se desató en las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff al oír el nombre de uno de los integrantes de su casa, los Slytherin parecían molestos mientras que los Ravenclaw aclamaban a su Campeones. Ambos pronto dejaron sus mesas después de ser felicitados por casi todos sus compañeros para caminar hacia la puerta.

"Excelente ahora tenemos a nuestros dieciséis campeones que competirán por la gloria y el honor para sus escuelas pronto…" Dumbledore se quedó cayado mientras el Caliz lanzaba una última llamarada con un único papel para después atraparlo, Lady Slytherin se levantó de su asiento esperando lo peor.

"Harry Potter." Grito Dumbledore y todos se voltearon a ver a Harry que se estaba escondiendo entre Daphne y Hermione. "Harry Potter." Grito de nuevo y Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y caminar hacia el director que le hizo señas de que fuera hacia la puerta. Harry se detuvo cuando estaba a lado de Dumbledore y sacó su varita. "Juro por mi magia y mi vida que no metí mi nombre en el Caliz, tampoco le pedí a alguien que lo metiera o si quiera pensé en entrar al torneo."

Un brillo se hizo presente mientras todos veían sorprendidos aún. "Lumos." Su varita brillo demostrando que aún podía hacer magia.

"Harry no era necesario que hicieras eso por favor pasa a la cámara." Dijo Dumbledore calmado aunque se podía notar que estaba molesto por el juramento de Harry. "No tan rápido Dumbledore si Potter tiene que competir le hace falta un compañero para las pruebas si no me equivoco." Dijo Lady Slytherin mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba el pergamino de las manos para inspeccionarlo. "No creo que sea necesario Lady Slytherin el …" Lady Slytherin lo silencio para luego gritar al comedor. "Vamos a revisar si Harry Potter tiene que competir y yo misma revisaré quien fue el culpable de que este incidente pasara mientras tanto necesitaré un voluntario para apoyar a Harry Potter."

"Yo seré su co campeón Lady Slytherin. Dijo Ian Mc Netic para sorpresa de todos y Dumbledore recordó de momento porque todos esos chicos ahora estaban tan cerca de Harry ahora los Mc Netic los más antiguos aliados de los Potter y de su formidable alianza que estaba renaciendo.

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero les guste.**

 **Como recordatorio todos inician Hogwarts a Los trece por eso la edad del torneo es veinte por si había dudas.**

 **Aunque se me vino a la mente que Casiopea tuviera una relación con Lily e Isabelle, me gustó más la idea de que la adoptara.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Una reportera fastidiosa.**


	21. Lidiando con un insecto

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Lidiando con un Insecto 

Harry camino lentamente hacia la puerta seguido de Ian, mientras que Dumbledore daba unas últimas palabras para terminar la noche. Una vez detrás de la puerta bajaron unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la sala de trofeos donde todos los campeones estaban reunidos. La primera impresión de Harry fue que había demasiada tensión por parte de los campeones que se habían repartido por la sala en pares y hablando entre ellos.

Harry pronto vio a Fleur que estaba algo distanciada de la otra campeona de Beauxbatons, la expresión de Fleur fue suficiente para ver que entre ellas empezaban a haber problemas. Pronto notaron la presencia de ambos y se los quedaron viendo. "Mon amour qué haces aquí, debemos de regresar al gran comedor." Le dijo Fleur sonriendo mientras se acercaba rápidamente, al ver la cara pálida de Harry, Fleur dedujo que algo no estaba bien. De momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entraron todos los directores de las respectivas escuelas junto con Lady Slytherin, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Bagman y Crouch.

"Dumbledore exigimos una explicación." Dijo molesto Karkarov mientras iba detrás del viejo director seguido de Madame Maxim. "Concuerdo con Karkarov esto no es justo Hogwarts tiene un equipo extra." Dijo Maxim mientras caminaba hacia Fleur para ver cómo estaba. Dumbledore mientras tanto camino hacia Harry y lo agarro. "Harry metiste tu nombre en el Caliz de Fuego." Harry se lo quedó viendo con cara de incredulidad. "Director acabó de hacer un juramento por mi magia y vida donde especifique que no tenía intenciones de entrar." Dumbledore pareció recobrar la compostura al recordar lo sucedido, estaba actuando como si todo hubiera salió según su plan pero ahora todo se encontraba fuera de control las posibilidades de que las demás casas se pusieran ahora en contra de Harry era mínima y menos ahora que tenía el apoyo de ciertos miembros clave en cada casa.

"Director Dumbledore se nos prometio un torneo Justo para todas las nuevas escuelas y restricciones para los alumnos de las escuelas para no poner en riesgo la vida de los campeones en las pruebas que además fueron diseñas específicamente para alumnos que cursan su último año en cada escuela. Y ahorra tenemos dos competidores de una misma escuela adiciónales, que además están fuera del rango de edad." Exclamó el director del Ilvermorny mientras los demás directores le daban la razón.

"Koldovstoretz no puede aceptar una situación así sobre todo si los nuevos campeones llegan a ganar el torneo, la escuela y nuestra nación lo tomaría como una gran ofensa sobre todo si algún miembro de su escuela tuvo algo que ver." Dijo el furioso director ruso después de haber hablado con sus alumnos y explicarles las situación todos los demás campeones se mostraban furiosos por la inclusión de dos nuevos campeones sobre todo porque fueran más jóvenes.

"Comment ce petit garçon peut-il rivaliser? Ce n'est pas un rival pour aucun d'entre nous." (Como puede este niño pequeño competir. no es rival para ninguno se nosotros.) Dijo Annette en un intento de humillar a Fleur y Harry. Fleur se volteó a ver a su compañera. "Arry te battrait sans effort. Il est aussi beaucoup plus homme que n'importe lequel de vos petits amis."( Harry te vencería sin esfuerzo. Además es mucho más hombre que cualquiera de tus novios.) Le dijo Fleur en francés molestando a Annette, haciendo que Fleur sonriera al ver que había dado en el clavo.

"Dumbledore tenemos un claro conflicto de intereses entre la campeona de Beauxbatons y el nuevo campeón." Dijo Crouch en un intento de distraer a los demás del tema principal. "Eso es fácil de solucionar Crouch, la señorita Delacour y el joven Potter solo deben de jurar en no ayudarse en la preparación de alguna de las pruebas." Dijo Lady Slytherin callando a todos los que pensaban igual y dejándolos satisfechos de que no habría apoyo entre ambos a menos que fuera específico para las pruebas o dentro de ellas.

"De hecho creo que es de mayor importancia el saber porque él nombre de Potter salió del Caliz." Dijo Lady Slytherin.

"Es obvio es para darle una ventaja a Hogwarts." Dijo Madame Maxim y los demás directores asintieron. "Es una opinión válida Madame Maxim pero si alguien quisiera la ventaja de Hogwarts porque elegir solo a Harry Potter y hacer solo que su nombre apareciera y no el de un compañero, el joven Potter tiene un compañero gracias a que hubo alguien dispuesto a apoyarlo." Dijo Lady Slytherin la cual veía a su alrededor esperando que los demás directores tuvieran algo de sentido común.

Finalmente el director de Mahoutokoro el Gran Maestro Masahiro Moto hablo, "Los argumento de Lady Slytherin tiene sentido, lamentablemente todos leímos el contrato y sabemos que no hay forma de salir de él sin sufrir las consecuencias establecidas." Los demás directores no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar la realidad de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

"Excelente ahora que hemos resuelto este pequeño problema es hora de informar a nuestros campeones sobre el primer evento del torneo y la primera prueba. Nuestro primer evento se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana y será la medición de sus varitas para ver que todo esté en orden con ellas las primera prueba se llevará a cabo una semana después la cual consistirá de trabajo de equipo entre ambos campeones, eso es todo por ahora." Dijo Bagman emocionado.

Pronto los demás directores acompañaron a Dumbledore por un trago en su oficina junto con Bagman, mientras que Crouch se retiraba al ministerio a arreglar algunos asuntos. Lady Slytherin se retiró con Harry e Ian hacia su barco donde ya los esperaban Tracey y las chicas. Apenas habían entrado Ian fue recibido con una cachetada por parte de Tracey que estaba furiosa con él por poner en riesgo su vida iniciando una discusión con el.

Hermione por el otro lado abrazo fuerte a Harry y se hecho a llorar. "No es justo Harry cada año algo te tiene que suceder y ahora tendrás que poner en riesgo tu vida otra vez y lo peor es que será por deporte y si mueres no podremos culpar a alguien." Dijo llorando mientras mojaba la camisa de Harry. Padma y Susan pronto se unieron al abrazo mientras que Daphne se mantenía al margen con su máscara de princesa de hielo aún puesta, cuando las demás se separaron de Harry se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada. "Más te vale sobrevivir el torneo no quiero perderte." Le dijo finalmente para luego dejar caer su máscara y abrazarlo. "Prométeme Harry que vas a sobrevivir el torneo." Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sumergía en el abrazo de Harry.

"Te lo prometo Daphne se lo prometo a todas sobreviviré este torneo para seguir con nuestras vidas juntos, haré lo que sea para lograrlo." Le dijo para darle un tierno beso mientras aún la tenía abrazada.

"Me alegro de oír eso querido porque tenemos cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar por más que me tema se de que consiste la primera prueba y vamos a necesitar trabajar bastante pero primero tienes que aprender a usar el equipo que usan los campeones además de tendremos que usar bioticos en ti para que puedas estar al par en su nivel de magia al igual que fuerza y resistencia. Dijo Lily desde su lugar." Harry miró a su madre extrañado.

"Sígueme." Le dijo Lily para luego salir de su oficina con rumbo desconocido solo seguidos por Ian, las chicas fueron hacia su camarote pretendían pasar la noche en el yate y ahora solo esperaban a Fleur para que se les uniera. Aunque había llegado ayer no había podido pasar la noche con ellos y ambos parecía necesitar sacar algo de tensión por lo que las chicas decidieron prepararles algo especial.

Los tres bajaron por el elevador a uno de los pisos inferiores cerca de donde se encontraba el submarino el piso era uno que Harry no había visto antes ya que se parecía a un laboratorio.

"Este es el laboratorio móvil no tiene todo lo qué hay en la fortaleza pero tiene todo lo necesario para prepararte para las pruebas, aquí podemos experimentar con pociones y mejorarlas de mejor forma de cómo se haría en el mundo mágico, además de administrar dosis más precisas que actúen de forma inmediata.

Hay algunos juguetes experimentales que tal vez consideres interesantes pero por el momento aún no tienes autorización para acceder a ellos. También tenemos una gran cantidad de veneno de basilisco almacenado aquí, como también lágrimas de Fénix solo para estar seguros,

Ian enséñale por favor la armadura que tendrán que usar los campeones para las pruebas." Ian asintió para luego caminar a uno de los casilleros sellados e introducir un código, el casillero se abrió dejando a la vista un casco verde con visor azul un exo esqueleto parecido al que habían usado en el Nido de Dragones solo con algunas cosas de más como una especie de propulsor en la espalda.

"Es solo lo básico el exo esqueleto que ya conoces, te da mayor fuerza junto con el poder brincar más alto al igual que soporte en las piernas. El propulsor ayuda en la velocidad tanto como para correr como esquivar y en algunas maniobras acrobáticas con el cancho que va en tu muñeca. El casco se puede personalizar al gusto por lo que se tiene una amplia variedad de funcionalidades que podrás encontrar interesante.

Para mantener esto en secreto de los campeones de Hogwarts casi todo va debajo de tu ropa para competir y los ganchos son invisibles al igual que el propulsor. Cada uno recibirá guantes y botas alteradas que podrán hacerlos caminar en cualquier superficie. Suena a mucha trampa lo se pero las pruebas en las van a tener que competir son realmente letales, para la tercera recibirán otra especie de equipo y para la última entrarán solo con sus varitas y tendrán que hacerse de su equipo dentro de la prueba.

Cada campeón va a tener un tratamiento de bioticos para poder usar mejor el equipo, van a recibir un aumento en sus reflejos, velocidad, fuerza extra. Pero tú Harry vas a tener un tratamiento diferente tendrás esos más unos adicionales como vista curada y mejorada, expansión de tu núcleo mágico y algo llamado Carga energética tiene muchas utilidades. Así podrás estar parejos con los demás campeones y tus posibilidades de sobrevivir serán del 100%." Le explicó Lily mientras buscaba varios viales y los iba acomodando en una máquina.

"Qué hay de Ian." Le pregunto Harry al ver a su compañero relajado. "No te preocupes por el cariño, él tiene sus propios secretos y ases bajo la manga ya de por sí tiene todo lo que te vamos a dar a ti y tiene sus propias mezclas familiares debido a su condición así que tendrá que contenerse más que nada para no levantar sospechas." Dijo Lily despreocupada mientras que Harry vio a su compañero igual despreocupado.

"A parte del esqueleto mecánico un uniforme en cada prueba, como ya hay campeones de Hogwarts y la forma en la que entraste fue como otra escuela tendrás un uniforme diferente al de la escuela." Lily abrió otro de los casilleros mostrando un pantalón negro con detalles rojos una playera roja con el escudo familiar y una cazadora negra con detalles rojos que llevaba en la espalda el diseño de un dragón y el escudo familiar en el pecho.

"Recuerdas que he estado bajando a la cámara de los secretos para ver que más podía encontrar al igual que para sacar el veneno del basilisco. Pues en el proceso use toda la piel disponible para crear estas iban a ser un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, tus prometidas y cada uno de los futuros herederos de la alianza.

Es ligera como una pluma, versátil, puede aguantar una gran cantidad de hechizos con facilidad aunque no estoy segura aún de la maldicion asesina, puede desplegar una tela entre tus brazos y piernas creando una especie de ala o alerón que te permitirá planear desde una gran altura. Es a prueba de altas temperatura y no se puede incendiar y se auto ajusta a tu talla." Lily le entregó a ambos un uniforme cada uno decía Potter o Mc Netic. "Bien creo que es todo por el momento conforme se acerque la prueba les daré más detalles el siguiente sábado va a ser el tratamiento para los demás campeones por lo que no podrán ir a Hogsmead entendieron." Ambos chicos asintieron.

"Bien porque no regresan con sus novias deben de tener mucho que hablar y yo tengo que preparar algunas cosas." Los dos se despidieron de Lily y subieron a los pisos habitables pronto Ian se despidió y fue en búsqueda de Tracey mientras que Harry se dirigió a su camarote para pasar la velada con las chicas.

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una cabellera rubia tapándole la vista, al principio no reconoció de quien era el cabello sí de Daphne o de Fleur, pero al ver que tenía un toque algo plateado supo que era Fleur la que se había quedado dormida sobre el.

Harry se quitó el cabello del rostro para ver a su alrededor, había acertado en que era Fleur pero solo su cabello estaba sobre de él Fleur había terminado en los brazos de Daphne y dejando su cabeza reposar sobre sus pechos. Por un lado Padma se había terminado durmiendo junto a él abrazándolo y ella era abrazada por Susan. Hermione no se veía por ningún lado de seguro ya se había levantado y se preparaba para ir a desayunar.

Harry se levantó intentado no despertar a las demás, una vez parado se metió a la ducha donde intentó relajarse un rato. De momento sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás y apretaba sus pechos contra su espalda. "Decidiste tomar una ducha sin mi cariño." Oyó una voz fémina que decía detrás de él. Harry se volteó para ver quien de las chicas se había metido con el.

Enfrente de él se encontraba Hermione aún vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa deportiva, llevaba un sostén deportivo y unos leggins deportivos que entonaban muy bien su figura y su trasero, lo mejor de todo era que se habían mojado mostrando los pezones de Hermione y se habían apretado un poco más a su cuerpo. "Sabes Harry esperaba que te unieras a mí en el Gimnasio tenía una pequeña sobresal para ti con este conjunto pero será para otra ocasión pero eso no significa que podamos divertirnos en la ducha." Hermione se empezó a desvestir mientras que Harry admiraba su cuerpo.

Cuando salieron notaron que Susan y Padma seguían dormidas pero Fleur y Daphne habían despertado. Y Daphne tenía abrazada a Fleur por detrás mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos y dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello. "Por fin salieron pensé que se tomarían el día ahí dentro, ahora no podré darme un minucioso baño con Fleur." Protesto Daphne antes de tomar a Fleur y guiarla al baño. Después fueron seguidas por Padma y Susan que despertaron poco a poco. Una vez que todos estaban listos regresaron al castillo para desayunar por suerte era sábado y el desayuno era servido más tarde de lo normal.

Cuando entraron al comedor no pudieron evitar oír los murmullos que varios de sus compañeros y sabían que todo era causado por los eventos de la noche anterior donde Harry había sido nombrado campeón. Cuando se sentaron podían sentir la hostilidad de algunos miembros de la casa de Gryffindor que al parecer eran guiados por Ron Weasley, entre ellos se encontraban Seamus, Dean y otros chicos de algunos años superiores.

Angelina por un lado se pasó a hablar con Harry para decirle que creía que no había metido su nombre en el Caliz y que esperaba con ansias poder competir contra de él. Además de que le recomendó que se cuidara de Cedric que no lo había tomado muy bien y estaba empezando a poner a los Hufflepuff en su contra algo que dejó sorprendida a Susan que discretamente volteó a ver a su antigua mesa con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga Hannah. Pronto la encontró sentada cerca del grupo de Cedric desayunando con sus demás compañeras de habitación. Hannah levantó la mirada cuando sintió que era observada para encontrarse con los ojos de Susan la cual le sonrió. Hannah la ignoro y siguió platicando con sus amigas.

Pronto fue hora de que las lechuzas llegaran con la correspondencia diaria para los alumnos y el periódico para aquellos suscritos como lo era Hermione que recibió una lechuza como cada mañana. Apenas había abierto el periódico se empezó a gruñir causando que las demás se acercaran a leer lo que estaba escrito.

 _El Harem de Potter Parte 1_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

 _Desde su ingreso a los once años al colegio de magia y hechizaría de Hogwarts el joven Potter ha tenido la constante tendencia de ser el centro de atención durante los años escolares. Este año no fue una diferencia ya que la noche pasada Harry Potter fue seleccionado como el campeón de una novena escuela pasando cualquier barrera de protección que el director de la institución Albus Dumbledore pusiera para evitar la entrada de menores al torneo y mantener la seguridad que nuestro amado ministerio ha intentado poner para el torneo._

 _Aún así Harry Potter colocó su nombre y tendrá que competir como un campeón extra durante el siguiente año su servidora será la corresponsal del torneo que se lleva cabo en nuestra gran escuela y el cual de seguro ganaremos demostrando así nuestra nación y educación es mejor que la de las demás escuelas._

 _Harry Potter nos sorprendió durante el verano cuando se dio un comunicado de su compromiso con cinco brujas diferentes debido a un lazo de almas entre ellos encontrado a inicios del verano. No se dieron muchas especificaciones acerca de quienes eran sus próximas esposas. Pero el Profeta ha estado haciendo una intensa investigación para traerles a ustedes una adecuada información por lo que en los siguientes cinco días estaremos dando un reportaje especial de las prometidas de Potter._

 _La primera prometida de Potter y la futura Lady Potter es nada más que Hermione Granger una nacida muggel. Por lo que parece que nuestro joven mago está siguiendo la tradición familiar de casarse con una nacida muggel algo que ha llevado al declive a su casa en las últimas generaciones será por eso que también fue comprometido con una chica Sangre Pura para mantener un linaje limpio.? Sabremos más de eso cuando lleguemos a la adorable señorita Greengrass._

 _Por un lado Hermione Granger era antes conocida por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, pero parece ser que Harry Potter no es su primera relación, una entrevista con Ronald Weasley amigo de toda la vida de Harry declaró que Granger había sido su novia por un tiempo hasta que ella decidió abandonarlo por Harry Potter debido a su dinero y fama causando la ruptura en su amistad._

 _Ron Weasley también declaró que la chica lo había usado sexualmente para satisfacer su necesidad de atención y que era considerada entre los chicos de su año como una chica fácil que solía ofrecer hacer los deberes de sus compañeros con tal de tener algo de acción._

 _Será esta una chica que merezca tener la atención de Harry Potter y sobre todo ser la próxima Lady Potter, cuando ese lugar le quedaría mejor a una chica como Ginny Weasley que según el director de la escuela suele pasar mucho tiempo con Harry y hacen una mejor pareja que con Hermione Granger._

 _Mañana continuaremos con nuestro reportaje especial._

Apenas había terminado de leer Hermione la última parte donde era descrita como una prostituta para sus compañeros que hacía sus deberes por algo de acción, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y camino furiosamente hacia donde estaba Ron sentado que se estaba divirtiendo con el reportaje y la humillación que Hermione se estaba llevando.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando noto que Hermione se acercaba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla siendo el resultado de la cachetada que le había dado Hermione que no solo había usado su mano si no que también había medio convertido sus uñas en garras dándole a sí a Ron un zarpazo en vez de una cachetada. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que había tirado a Ron al piso y ahora Hermione le apuntaba con su varita a los genitales esperando usar hechizo que Daphne le había enseñado.

"Señorita Granger que se supone que está haciendo. Como se atreve a agredir a uno de sus compañeros en el desayuno, a mitad del comedor y enfrente de nuestros invitados." Le dijo McGonagall sería mientras veía a la que solía ser una de sus mejores estudiantes.

"Profesora este gusano me acaba de humillar nacionalmente puso en duda mi castidad y fidelidad hacia mi prometido." En su asiento Daphne dejó salir una risilla cuando Hermione mencionó su castidad.

"Estoy muy de acuerdo con usted señorita Granger pero eso no significa que deba agredir de esa manera al señor Weasley y enfrente de todos debió de venir a mi primero para que yo impusiera el castigo correcto para esta situación lo que debería de ser menos cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor señor Weasley por difundir información falsa sobre una compañera y una semana de castigo con…" McGonagall no tuvo tiempo de terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Lady Slytherin. "Veo que el respeto hacia las demás personas ya no es un valor infundado en esta escuela profesora McGonagall así que será mejor que yo me encargue a partir de aquí y muestre como se hace.

Por poner en vergüenza a una compañera, esparcir información falsa y poner en duda su vida personal que no es de incumbencia de nadie excepto de las personas que ella desea 500 puntos menos a Gryffindor y detención conmigo lo que queda del semestre, entregará su ajedrez mágico y sus derechos de vuelo estarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso así que ni se le ocurra acercarse al campo de Quidditch para poder entrar al equipo escolar. Y lo veo terminado la cena en mi oficina." Con eso Lady Slytherin se volvió a sentar dejando a todo el mundo callado mientras los Gryffindor veían como el último rubí desaparecía para ser remplazado por piedras negras que empezaban a llenar el reloj.

"Lady Slytherin no cree que ha sido algo dura con el joven Ron se dejó llevar no merece tal castigo." Intentó intervenir Dumbledore cuando se habían calmado las cosas y se habían llevado a Ron a la enfermería para curarle el zarpazo que Hermione le había dado. "No Dumbledore falta disciplina y respeto en esta escuela, ha llevado una mala administración cuando acabe el año se le hará una evaluación y los demás miembros de la mesa directiva decidirán se es adecuado que siga siendo director sobre todo con tres trabajos importantes los cuales requieren cada uno completa atención." Dumbledore tuvo que tragar saliva si no jugaba bien a partir de ahora era de seguro que podría perder uno de sus puestos importantes ante Lady Slytherin.

Pronto el desayuno continuó y los alumnos se empezaron a disipar por el colegio para hacer sus deberes un relajarse un rato. Los días empezaron a pasar y con cada día que pasaba salía un nuevo artículo sobre Harry y sus chicas ignorando por completo el torneo y las entrevistas que se le debían de hacer a sus respectivos campeones. Los artículos sobre Daphne y Susan habían sido los menos hirientes ya que felicitaban a Harry por comprometerse con dos chicas de respetables familias. El de Padma era algo ofensivo debido a que se centraba en su nacionalidad y como Harry no debía de casarse con foráneos. Pero el que realmente enfureció a Lily fue el de Fleur.

Rita Skeeter había llamado a Fleur la esclava sexual de Harry debido a su herencia Veela, según la propia Skeeter las Veelas solo servían para el sexo y se encargaban de complacer a sus maestros por lo que era obvio que Harry tuviera una en su Harem, la había llamado rubia tonta que no merecía ser campeona de Beauxbatons.

Había sido tanto para Fleur que humillara su descendencia, que la declarara una criatura sexual que Harry tenía cerca de ella para poder satisfacer sus necesidades que apenas había leído el artículo había salido llorando del comedor seguido por Harry y las chicas que intentaron calmarla lo mejor posible para el primer evento de esa noche que sería la medición de las varitas.

El evento fue a puertas cerradas con los campeones y los directores de cada escuela y Lady Slytherin que fungía como directora de Harry e Ian. Para la mala suerte de ellos Rita Skeeter era la responsable de cubrir el evento. Apenas habían entrado a la sala tomó a Harry y procedió a llevarlo a un armario para entrevistarlo en persona fue gracias a los reflejos de Lady Slytherin que Harry pudo evitar a Skeeter y en el proceso hacerle daño por lo que había publicado acerca de las chicas sobre todo Hermione y Fleur.

El evento fue rápido ya que Garrick Olivander solo se encargó de revisar cada varita, después de eso se tomaron varías fotos de todos los campeones con sus directores y la foto grupal. Cuando todos se estaban retirando Lady Slytherin se acercó a Skeeter. "Señorita Skeeter me gustaría ofrecerle una exclusiva acerca de mi vida y de la de mi protegido Harry Potter."

Skeeter abrió lo ojos al oír la gran oportunidad que tenía enfrente y aceptó de inmediato. Minutos después estaban en la oficina de Lady Slytherin la cual le servía te a la reportera. Que gustosamente lo tomó sin notar el ligero sabor amargo que tenía.

"Entonces Lady Slytherin que me puede contar sobre usted." Dijo sacando su pluma. "Primero pondremos unos términos señorita Skeeter no crea que voy a dejar que divulgue información falsa acerca de mi como lo ha estado haciendo en los últimos días.

"Lady Slytherin me ofende yo solo he estado escribiendo la verdad y lo que él publico merece conocer todo lo que escribí fue dicho por los alumnos de la escuela." Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

"Se mejor dicho lo que venda más no." Ahora quiero que me explique como es que se ha metido a Hogwarts para sacar sus supuestas entrevistas." Le dijo fríamente mientras lanzaba un hechizo que pegaba a la periodista a su asiento y activaba el mecanismo que cancelaba su magia,

"Soy un animago no registrado en forma de insecto." Solo de inmediato abriendo los ojos al notar lo que acaba de decir mientras veía como Lady Slytherin sacaba un pequeño frasco con una sustancia que reconoció de inmediato había sido dosificada con Veritaserum y ahora le iban a sacar todos sus secretos.

"Ahorra Rita me vas a decir todo lo que sabes y después vas a trabajar para mi si no quieres que cierta información salga a la luz." Rita asintió con la cabeza y Lady Slytherin empezó. "Quiero que me digas cada secreto que sepas sobre todo los más oscuros y peligrosos."

"El Ministro tiene un romance con Madame Umbridge, el ministro acepta sobornos de Lucius Malfoy por favores especiales, Lucius Malfoy mantiene una relación con Thadeus Nott, Narcissa Malfoy ha tenido encuentros románticos con Isabelle Greengrass." Lily río ante ese último ella ya sabía eso Isabelle se encargaba de Narcissa doblegando su voluntad para hacer el trámite de Cassiopeia más fácil y estaba dando resultados.

"Los Abbot toda la familia tiene una relación incestuosa, su hija Hannah es producto de la relación entre hermanos al igual que sus hermanos, ella misma suele tener relaciones con su familia. Ellos llevan el término Sangre Pura a otro nivel.

Nott tiene una hija bastarda que está en un orfanato después de que su madre tuvo un "accidente", si se llegara a quedar sin herederos ella es la directa heredera a la familia Nott solo que él no lo sabe piensa que mato a ambas. La niña tiene como cinco años.

Cho Chang está embarazada y hace creer a Cedric Diggory que él es el padre.

El matrimonio entre Parkinson y Malfoy está muy arreglado, Malfoy pierde todo cuando se case su hijo. Los Parkinson pertenecen a una alianza en específico que no recuerdo el nombre." Eso último dejó fría a Lily la cual se acercó peligrosamente a Rita. "Que más sabes acerca de eso?"

"Nada en específico solo que es una vieja alianza y que es un ajuste de cuenta por algo qué pasó hace muchos años." Lily se relajó un poco había encontrado una fuga pero se podía solucionar. Rita continuó por varias horas diciéndole cientos de secretos de las familias más prestigiosas o conocidas como el que Ginny Weasley no era hija de Arthur si no que Molly había engañado a su esposo con el propósito de tener una hija. "Algo más" Le pregunto preparándose para hacerle olvidar secretos involucrados con ellos.

"Se que amenazo a Albus Dumbledore con el revelar su secreto de su relación con Gridewald." Lily sonrió al recordar ese día. "Sabes que te daré todas las pistas acerca de esa historia con la condición de que dejes en paz a mi protegido y sus prometidas y yo no revelare ninguno de tus secretos tenemos un trato." Rita asintió viendo su oportunidad. "Excelente ahora solo te borrare algunas cosas que es mejor que olvides. _Obliviate_." Rápidamente Lady Slytherin le borró todo acerca de los Parkinson y todo lo relacionado con la alianza. Pero se aseguraría de que Rita solo escribiera la verdad y sobre todo que no escribiera nada acerca de ellos sin que Lily se lo permitiera por lo que tomó la pluma de Rita y la hechizo uniéndola a su magia, ahora ella solo podría escribir con esa pluma y si escribía mentiras no se escribirían y si intentaba escribir acerca de ellos su mano le ardería como si se estuviera quemando.

Minutos después Skeeter salía feliz de la oficina de Lady Slytherin con la información necesaria para lo cual sería de seguro su mejor historia.

 **Siento la demora tuve un pequeño bloqueo sobre este capítulo no tenía muy en claro lo que quería escribir. Por lo que este capítulo no salió tan bien como esperaba los siguientes dos capítulos serán las dos primeras pruebas y estoy planeando sacar el baile de navidad para Navidad.**

 **Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es un crossover pero tiene ciertos elementos inspirados en juegos como Mass Effect en el caso de los bioticos, Halo con el diseño de los Prometeos Forerunner como base para el proyecto Sentinela. Y Titanfall en el diseño de los trajes para los campeones inspirados en los Pilotos. Esto en caso de que quieran referencia de cómo sean algunas cosas por si no logro describirlas bien.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: La primera prueba.**


	22. La primera prueba

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

La primera prueba. 

**Fleur**

Era el sábado antes de la primera prueba y todos los campeones a excepción de los campeones originales de Hogwarts se encontraban en el Yate de Lady Slytherin en la cubierta científica esperando su inyección de bioticos para poder superar la prueba con mayor facilidad.

Una vez que les eran inyectado los bioticos tenían que descansar para que su cuerpo se adaptara a las nuevas modificaciones que iban a sufrir. Cada alumno que decidiera participar había sido notificado de las mejoras que se les serían administradas para el torneo y lo dolorosas que podían ser al principio era una segunda advertencia en el torneo que debían de tener en cuenta. Los efectos de la sustancia sólo durarían por el tiempo del torneo. A excepción de Harry y Fleur los cuales recibirían la dosis completa que les duraría toda la vida.

Ya habían pasado los demás campeones y solo quedaban las dos Campeonas de Beauxbatons y los campeones no legítimos que esperaban su turno. Fleur se mostraba algo nerviosa debido a las agujas, aunque había sido educada en una casa mágica donde la mayoría de las enfermedades eran curadas con magia y pociones sus padres habían insistido tratamientos Muggel en algunos casos. Lo que había llevado a que Fleur conociera las agujas desde pequeña y le dieran cosas al igual que la sangre la cual la mareaba con solo verla.

Así que mientras Annette se preparaba para la inyección Fleur daba se mantenía abrazada a Harry intentando evitar mirar la aguja o cualquier cosa relacionada con medicina Muggel, daba gracias a que su magia la había vuelto más joven y con eso un poco más bajita que Harry, cuando volviera a cumplir 20 tendría el mismo tamaño que antes y esperaba que Harry hubiera crecido algunos centímetros para ese entonces pero mientras tanto podía esconder su cabeza en su pecho evitando así mirar las agujas.

Aunque parte de ella quería ver la cara de horror de Annette que nunca había visto una jeringa y por lo que podía oír estaba más aterrada que ella tanto que Madame Maxim la estaba sosteniendo con su fuerza en contra del sillón mientras se acercaba la jeringa con el líquido. Fleur podía oír como su compañera maldecía en francés lo que la hizo sonreír de pronto se oyó un grito de dolor que causó que Fleur saltara de susto y volteara para ver cómo la jeringa era retirada de su brazo mientras Annette parecía llorar, Fleur se quedó grabada con esa imagen y la usaría para futuras ocasiones.

Una vez que se había levantado Fleur tomó aire para caminar hacia el sillón, una vez sentada empezó a respirar profundamente en un intento por calmar sus nervios cosa que fue logrando poco a poco, de momento sintió una mano en su mano y abrió los ojos para ver a Harry que le estaba sonriendo eso distrajo a Fleur lo suficiente para que no notara el dolor de la inyección que pronto terminó. Al ver que el procedimiento había terminado mejor de lo que esperaba gracias a tener a Harry a su lado, pronto se levantó poco a poco le habían dicho que los cambios empezarían poco a poco y se llevarían a cabo durante la noche cuando su cuerpo y magia se podían relajar más.

Madame Maxim las condujo a ella y a Annette fuera del laboratorio para discutir acerca de la prueba y como se prepararían ambas. Las tres llegaron rápido al avión privado de la escuela, sólo Madame Maxim y Fleur sabían que había sido una donación de Lily debido a que Fleur estudiaba ahí además de un pequeño incentivo para que Madame Maxim le diera algunas libertades a Fleur cuando estuviera en Hogwarts. El avión estaba encantado haciendo que su interior fuera más extenso de lo que parecía, adentro había dos docenas de habitaciones destinadas para los alumnos y los profesores que los acompañaban había una pequeña sala de entrenamiento y un gimnasio pequeño para aquellos que se querían mantener en forma, al fondo del pasillo había un último cuarto que estaba diseñado para Madame Maxim y al mismo tiempo era su oficina.

Ambas siguieron a su directora hacia el interior de la oficina y tomaron lugar enfrente de su escritorio mientras la directora se sacaba tres vasos y servía en cada uno Whiskey de Fuego para luego pasar el vaso a sus alumnas y tomar asiento en su escritorio. "Señoritas un brindis por la primera prueba dentro de una semana." Dijo Madame Maxim mientras levantaba el vaso y brindaba con las chicas para luego tomar un gran trago dejando su vaso vacío. Annette y Fleur por el otro lado le dieron un ligero sorbo y sintieron como ardía sus gargantas por la bebida Mágica, Fleur prefería la cerveza de raíz o el vino de saúco pero Madame Maxim siempre había sido de bebidas fuertes y no podían rechazar un brindis con ella.

"Fleur, Annette la primera prueba será dentro de una semana, hoy recibieron una de las principales herramientas para la prueba. Además de que parece que gracias a Fleur tenemos gran parte de la prueba superada, alguna de ustedes me puede repetir las instrucciones para la primera prueba." Pregunto Madame Máxime mientras se servía más Whiskey.

"La primera prueba consiste en trabajo de equipo entre ambos campeones." Dijo Annette lanzándole una mirada a Fleur si había algo que no podía aguantar era a Fleur y la atención que obtenía de todos.

"Exacto Señorita Dumont ambas tienen que trabajar en equipo pero eso no es todo también tienen que trabajar en equipo ambas con otros campeones, no en contra de ellos si no junto a ellos y gracias a Fleur aseguramos una "alianza" momentánea para la primera prueba, Lady Slytherin me aseguró hoy que los campeones Potter y Mc Netic trabajarán con ustedes dentro de la prueba.

Esto no violá el juramento de Fleur ya que es parte del torneo aún así ambas deben de poder estar listas para adaptarse a su forma de trabajar de ellos como ellos a la de ustedes. Ahora acerca de la primera prueba ya sabemos de que se trata, el torneo no solo es acerca de enfrentamiento entre campeones si no también la astucia de su director para guiarlos. Lady Slytherin al parecer dejó salir algo acercar de ver la construcción en las montañas donde sería la prueba."

Madame Maxim apretó unos botones en su escritorio y una imagen apareció del estadio de la primera prueba.

"Como pueden ver las plataformas para los espectadores están puestas en las paredes de este acantilado entre montañas. En el centro está una Torre la cual deberán de subir primero hasta llegar a la entrada dentro encontrarán una gran variedad de acertijos por resolver que van a requerir de conocimiento y magia una vez que lleguen hasta lo más alto de la Torre agarrarán una bolsa que contiene a lo que se enfrentarán para la segunda prueba.

Antes de poder llegar a la Torre tendrán que poder superar a los Trolls de Montaña que estarán en el piso, estarán armados con mazos y reforzados con armaduras de guerra. Habrá varias torres pequeñas que podrán usar para escapar o ir subiendo poco a poco para llegar a la entrada de la Torre principal, dentro de la Torre tendrán que cuidarse de Lethifolds y Acromántulas." Annette palideció al oír lo que encontrarían dentro de la Torre ella le tenía pavor a todo lo que tuviera más de cuatro piernas y más ahora que serían más grandes y peligrosas.

"Madame Maxim esas son dos criaturas de categoría XXXXX las Acromantulas son más fáciles de lidiar pero los Lethifold casi son invisibles de vencer o por lo menos asustar necesitaríamos saber el hechizo Patronus para hacerlo." Dijo Annette arrepintiéndose de haber entrado al torneo, apenas sería la primera prueba y ya tendría que competir contra criaturas altamente letales. Madame Maxim tomó otro trago de su Whiskey para luego servirse más y hacer lo mismo com Annette que ya se lo había terminado y le pedía más con la mano temblorosa.

"Estoy muy enterada de eso señorita Dumont y como alumna de séptimo debería de saber hacer el hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder generará un escudo para protegerse, señorita Delacour algo que decir está muy callada." Dijo viendo a Fleur que no había tomado nada aún.

Fleur se concentró buscando su recuerdo más feliz y lo que le hacia sentir, hasta que lo encontró para luego sacar su varita "Expectro Patronum" un gran brillo salió de su varita y poco a poco se empezó a formar una gran figura que apenas podía entrar en la oficina de la directora era un Lobo Huargo muy parecido al de su forma de animago. El lobo se acercó y pareció olerla un momento, al ver que no había peligro poco a poco se fue disipando.

"Excelente Fleur parece ya no tener problemas con el hechizo, señorita Dumont" pregunto a la directora viendo a su otra alumna la cual estaba molesta por ser superada otra vez por Fleur, pronto recitó el hechizo pero en vez de formarse un Patronus corpóreo solo salió neblina. "No es suficiente, señorita Delacour tiene lo que queda de la semana para enseñarle a su compañera cómo hacer el hechizo correctamente y espero lo mejor de ambas.

Ahora pasamos a la siguiente parte sus uniformes." Con eso guió a ambas chicas a otro cuarto con varias cajas llenas de equipo para el torneo. "Todos los campeones usarán una armadura estándar y dependiendo de cada escuela la adaptaran tanto estéticamente como para sus funciones. La estética ya está puesta, verán que es de azul celeste como nuestros uniformes escolares con el escudo escolar en lado izquierdo del pecho y en toda la espalda. Las dejaré a solas para que se pongan de acuerdo en que ponerle para esta prueba en las cajas encontrarán todo lo necesario, ambas deben de ser iguales." Las dos chicas asintieron para luego ser dejadas a solas en la habitación para trabajar en sus uniformes.

Pronto Fleur se habían dividió el cuarto en dos y veían que contenía cada caja que pudieran usar para su armadura, Fleur encontró en una caja Runas Granadas junto con una lista de las Runas que se podían poner a cada una y los efectos que tendrían al explotar, en otra de las cajas también había varias Armas blancas en las cuales se podían grabar Runas para darles ciertos efectos.

Pronto encontraron los Kits que le daban cierta modificación al traje ya fuera como volverse invisible, generar un escudo mágico en la muñequera de su brazo para cubrirse mejor, aumentar el tiempo de los propulsores y fuerza entre otros. Pronto ambas chicas estaban discutiendo que querían poner.

"Annette por favor usemos las granadas cegadoras funcionarán con los Lethifold aunque solo fueran para darnos una ventaja, esos seres son demasiado peligrosos para enfrentarnos a ellos y aún con nuestros Patronus juntos no sabemos a cuantos nos tendremos que enfrentar en la Torre." Dijo intentando convencer a su compañera.

"Es tan fácil para ti decirlo Delacour ya sabes hacer bien el Patronus, además solo servirían para distraerlos unos segundos. Prefiero que me enseñes el hechizo que puede durar más y atacar a la criatura. Mejor que sean las incendiaras eso mantendrán a las acromantulas a distancia por bastante tiempo." Fleur rodó los ojos Annette solo se estaba preocupando por ella y las arañas a las que les tenía pavor.

"Dos incendiarias y una cegadora cada una esa es mi oferta." Dijo en un intento por convencerla." La otra chica asintió algo más calmado por convencer a Fleur de usar las incendiarias para las acromantulas. "Ahora el Kit que usaremos sólo podemos instalar tres en la armadura para esta competencia y los ganchos son obligatorios para escalar así que cual otros dos usaremos." Pregunto Fleur mientras sacaba la caja con los cubos para instalarlos en los trajes.

"Los escudos no servirían mucho en esta prueba, solo estorbarían y nos quitarían movilidad dentro de la Torre, así que sería mejor llevar el Kit de velocidad para poder movernos más rápidos dentro y afuera, el de invisibilidad también sería muy útil." Comentó Annette después de pensarlo por un momento a lo cual Fleur asintió para luego pasarle la caja con cubos mientras ella los introducía en su traje y este se empezaba a modificar según los cubos.

Después de discutir de nuevo sobre algunos objetos añadieron granadas anti gravedad para los pasillos reducidos de la Torre, por último discutieron que arma usarían en la prueba. Annette quería usar arcos y flechas pero Fleur la logró convencer de que no serían de mucha utilidad en lugares cerrados por lo que sería mejor usar Una espadas y gravad Runas incendiarias en las hojas para que se encendieran al ser usadas.

"Sabes Delacour no pensé que fuéramos a poder terminar esto hoy, tenía la idea de que nos llevaríamos dos o tres días llegando a un acuerdo para que usar y que no usar ahorra solo tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacer el hechizo Patronus para poder usarlo contra los Lethifold." Dijo Annette cansada mientras admiraba el trabajo de ambas.

"Eso lo dejaremos para mañana ahorita estoy cansada y quiero regresar a dormir un rato." Annette asintió y ambas pronto estaban abandonado el avión cerrándolo con llave y volviendo al castillo. Fleur se despidió de ella en las escaleras mientras tomaba rumbo a la oficina de Lady Slytherin para ir a su barco y pasar la noche, apenas había abierto la puerta oyó los fuertes gemidos que provenían de cuarto donde encontró a Harry montando a Padma mientras que Susan tenía a Hermione entre sus piernas y Daphne la besaba. Fleur sonrió ante la imagen mientras se desvestía y se unía a las chicas en espera de su turno con Harry.

 **Ginny**

Dentro del castillo Ginny subía al séptimo piso en búsqueda de Astoria que la había citado en un corredor que solía estar abandonado la mayor parte del tiempo ya que solo había un cuadro en todo el corredor. Pero esta vez era muy diferente había una puerta al final del pasillo. Puerta que según ella nunca había estado antes ahí, según las instrucciones de Astoria tenía que ir a esa puerta. Ginny decido seguir las instrucciones de su nueva amiga y camino hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y entrar. Mientras ella entraba la puerta desaparecía del otro lado dejando solo un muro atrás.

Dentro Ginny encontró un agradable cuarto, con algunos sillones enfrente de una fogata, una piscina en una esquina, una mesa repleta de comida y finalmente una cama grande en donde se encontraban dos personas esperándola que reconoció rápidamente eran Luna y Astoria. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era cómo estaban vestidas ambas. Luna llevaba un conjunto de lencería azul con detalles bronceados que dejaba ver sus pezones rosados al igual que medias que combinaban y se amarraban a su cintura junto con unos tacones azules y una fina capa de color azul casi transparente que la envolvía, por un lado Astoria también vestía un conjunto de lencería solo que en vez de sostén era un corsé verde con detalles plateados y el corsé hacia resaltar muchos sus pechos. También llevaba media y unos tacones altos de color verde que combinaban con su vestimenta.

Ya las había visto desnudas cuando las había espiado la primera vez pero verlas así vestidas era completamente diferente la estaban excitando. Ambas chicas se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hacia ella, cargando cada una algo diferente. Cuando estaban enfrente de ella le sonrieron, "Que bueno que nos acompañes esta noche Ginny, pero antes de cenar porque no te cambias a algo más cómodo y que vaya con el ambiente." Dijo Luna entregándole una caja mientras Astoria le entregaba otra. "Una vez que te cambies únete nos en la mesa." Ginny asintió y camino hacia una puerta que suponía era el baño dentro abrió las cajas encontrado en Una tacones altos con medias correspondientes y en la otra lencería de encaje de color rojo con detalles dorados. Ginny tenía más o menos idea de lo que pasaría y una pequeña parte de ella quería huir pero otra estaba feliz de que Astoria y Luna quisieran esto con ella así que tomó la ropa y se cambió.

Cuando se vio al espejo de cuerpo completo se quedó sorprendida de lo bien que le quedaba y como los tacones hacían resaltar sus piernas decidió que ahora en adelante usaría más tacones para darse a notar. Antes de salir lanzó un hechizo para facilitar caminar con los tacones y salió del baño noto que ambas chicas estaban sentada en una especie de sillón enfrente de la mesa y ambas chicas le hicieron señas que se sentara en medio ellas lo cual hizo rápidamente aunque más bien fue acostarse un poco.

"Te queda muy bien ese conjunto Ginny, además es adecuado para la ocasión." Dijo Luna con una sonrisa pícara mientras se servía algo de comida en un plato, Astoria por un lado empezó a hacerle caricias a Ginny causando que la pelirroja se estremeciera y se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba. "Creo que yo empezaré con el postre, espere no te moleste que te use como plato Ginny." Le dijo mientras la acostaba sobre el sillón y tomaba un poco de chocolate y lo esparcía por el vientre de la chica y un poco sobre su intimidad aún cubierta con fina tela y sus pechos, para luego poner algo de crema batida y fresas.

Tomó una de las fresas y se la llevó a la boca pero no se la comió si no que se acercó a Ginny ofreciéndosela, la pelirroja entendió y mordió la fresa como Astoria quería para luego empezar a besar a la chica, pronto se separaron y Astoria empezó a colocar fresas por su cuerpo comiéndoselas cuando estaban embarradas de chocolate. Dejando al último la parte baja de Ginny donde tomó otra fresa con su boca y la pasó sobre la ropa interior notando como como cada ves se humedecía más para después limpiar la zona. "Me encantó el postre pero creo que debo comer saludable." Le dijo seductoramente para dejarla aún con ganas de más mientras se servía un poco de comida.

Luna por un lado había acabado y tomaba un poco de vino que habían conseguido y al cual le habían hachado un fuerte afrodisíaco para poder disfrutar completamente la noche sintiendo rápidamente como se humedecía su intimidad, pronto se o ofreció a Ginny que no dudó en tomarlo y pronto se empezó a sentir más excitada que nunca necesitando ya que alguien la calmara por lo que empezó a llevar una de sus manos a su parte baja pero fue detenida por Luna. "Nada de eso cariño hoy no te vas a tocar para nada hasta que yo te diga entendiste." La mirada de Luna era fija y Gnny solo asintió ante su comando para luego recibir un bocado de Luna que parecía querer alimentarla. El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco y mientras comían ambas chicas provocaban más y más a la pelirroja la cual ya había empapado por completo su ropa interior y solo esperaba que ambas chicas la atendieran y pudiera liberar toda esa presión.

"Mira Luna ya está muy húmeda creo que ya jugamos suficiente es hora de darle su recompensa." Dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la intimidad de la pelirroja haciendo que se estremeciera más. "Tienes razón mi amor es hora de terminar esto." Ambas se levantaron del sillón y guiaron a Ginny hacia la cama donde la acostaron. Luna sería la primera en disfrutarla después de todo ella era la dominante en la relación por lo que Astoria se hizo a un lado y empezó a masturbarce con la vista que tenía, Ginny solo se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Luna la cual primero bajo el sostén que escondías sus pechos para luego empezar a besarlos y a darle caricias a la vez que también la besaba y le dejaba chupetones por todo el cuerpo.

"Luna por favor deja de jugar te necesito." Luna la cayó con un beso. "Querida no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí por el momento solo déjate llevar." Le dijo entre besos para luego seguir jugando con sus pechos, poco a poco Luna fue bajando hacia la parte inferior de Ginny y bajo con los dientes su ropa interior dejando que su aliento y su nariz rozara la entrada de Ginny causándole escalofríos.

Una vez que Luna se había deshecho de su ropa interior empezó a repartir besos por toda la parte inferior de Ginny haciendo que se sintiera más sensible y excitada de lo que ya estaba. De momento Luna introdujo su lengua haciendo que gimiera de placer. Luna continuó por un rato disfrutando de Ginny hasta que esta grito de placer mientras su cuerpo sentía un fuerte orgasmo. Luna luego se levantó y tomó su varita apuntando a su entrepierna. "Serás la primera en probar este hechizo familiar, que encontré en la biblioteca de mi familia fue desarrollado por mi familia y solo nosotros lo conocemos." Dijo sonriendo para luego lanzar el hechizo y para sorpresa de Astoria y Ginny apareció un miembro masculino. Astoria sonrió lujuriosamente ante la nuevas posibilidades que eso podía traer. "Luna porque no me había contado eso antes nos podíamos haber divertido mucho." Luna solo levantó los hombros.

"Funciona como el de un chico." Pregunto la pelirroja nerviosa al ver lo grande que era. "No es como si fuera un juguete sexual solo que se siente real y le hace sentir al portador además de que puedo cambiarle el tamaño a mi gusto lo malo es que solo sirve con mi magia por lo que ustedes serán las que más disfruten de él, además de esta manera podemos terminar nuestro lazo más fácil." Dijo con picaría para luego posicionarse sobre Ginny que la miro nerviosa sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, después de unos segundos de silencio asintió y Luna no perdió ni un segundo para empezara a penetrarla.

Ginny sintió el dolor de cómo perdía su virginidad ante su mejor amiga y su loco hechizo pero el dolor fue desapareciendo y cada vez más fue sintiendo más y más placer cosa que le estaba gustando cada vez más. Pronto estaba teniendo su primer orgasmo al igual que Luna que se separó de ella y fue hacia Astoria que se acosto sobre la cama abriendo sus piernas dejando ver su húmeda entrada a Luna que tomó rápido la iniciativa y pronto Astoria también estaba hecha un manojo de placer y gritaba muy fuerte el nombre de Luna cuando por fin estaba por tener su orgasmo gracias a Luna las tres empezaron a brillar y poco a poco el brillo aumentó cuando Astoria tuvo su orgasmo con Luna al mismo tiempo el brillo alcanzó la cúspide para luego desaparecer. Las tres chicas cayeron rendidas mientras que Ginny se acercó a abrazar a Luna como Astoria lo hacía para luego quedarse dormida al lado de sus dos amantes. Ginny realmente había disfrutado de la compañía de ambas y esperaba seguir repitiendo esos encuentros más seguidos ya no le importaba lo que su madre pensara.

La mañana pronto llegó y Ginny se levantó al oír los gemidos de alguien cuando se volteó a ver de donde venían los gemidos se dio cuenta que Astoria se encontraba en la piernas de Luna. Ginny sonrió y se acercó a ambas para luego posicionarse sobre la cara de Luna la cual supo que hacer y empezó a usar su lengua en Ginny. Cuando terminaron de estar en la cama tomaron una ducha que se tornó en algo más haciendo que perdieran más tiempo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras al comedor después de haber salido del cuarto Luna y Astoria le explicaron todo acerca del lazo de Almas Gemelas y como a partir de ahora las tres podían sentir su presencia al igual que sentimientos, emociones entre otras cosas ya que solo eran tres su lazo era más estable y no tendrían tanto trabajo para acostumbrarse como lo habían tenido Harry y sus chicas. Entre ambas también le contaron la principal razón por la que Los seis estaban comprometidos y como debía de mantener ese secreto, finalmente Luna le explicó que estaban aún en búsqueda de un chico para que pudieran salir en público y que el más posible era Colin Creevey.

 **General**

La semana pasó rápidamente y más pronto de lo que esperaban era el día de la primera prueba. Durante la semana Fleur había podido enseñarle a Annette a hacer un Patronus corpóreo para que se pudiera defender en la prueba de los Lethifolds. Habían oído que todos los demás campeones estaban enterados de lo que se trataría excepto los de Hogwarts. Fue gracias a la nobleza de Harry que le había advertido a Angelina de lo que se iban a enfrentar en la primera prueba.

Harry por el otro lado había entrenado con su espada a más no poder debido a que la hoja de esta había sido bañada en veneno de Basilisco haciéndola lo suficientemente fuerte para matar tanto a los Lethifold como cualquier otra criatura dentro de la Torre. También había estado practicando con la armadura para poder usarla correctamente y los resultados eran favorables por el momento gracias a ser un campeón no tenía que pasar tiempo en el castillo ni tomar clases las chicas se iban todas las mañanas a clases y regresaban en la tarde para estar con el.

Al parecer la casa de Hufflepuff había empezado a repartir insignias con la leyenda "Apoyen a Cedric Diggory el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts" y cuando no había profesores cerca cambiaba a "Potter apesta" los rumores apuntaban a que habían sido creadas por Cho Chang y varias de sus amigas de Ravenclaw. Los que las usaban eran más de la casa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin se mantenían alejados del conflicto debido a Lady Slytherin y a Pansy que manipulaba a Draco a no meter su nariz en la casa de Slytherin en un intento por seguir manteniendo contacto.

Harry se encontraba con Ian en el elevador que estaba bajando a los campeones al fondo del acantilado donde empezaría la prueba. Todos iban sentados en una sillas amarrados y una vez que tocaran el suelo estas se abrirían iniciando así la prueba. Todos podían oír los gritos que provenían de las gradas instaladas en las paredes del acantilado también oían la voz de Ludo Bagman que anunciaba de que trataría la prueba cosa que se les había explicado antes de subir al elevador.

Todos los campeones a excepción de los de los originales llevaban el traje asignado con un casco diferente en el caso de Harry e Ian este tenía la forma de un dragón. El de Durmstrang era el que más miedo podía par ya que se asemejaba a un cráneo, el de Ilvermorny parecía tener aspecto aviar, Mahoutokoro tenía el estilo Samurai con una máscara roja. Beauxbatons era igual uno con apariencia aviar. Castelobruxo tenía apariencia de serpiente mientras que Uagadou asemejaba un elefante y por último el de Koldovstoretz tenía forma de oso.

Cedric y Angelina solo los observaban sorprendidos de que fueran tan armados y protegidos mientras ellos solo llevaban lo que la escuela les había dado la escuela la cual era un traje con los colores respectivos de su casa y solo era ropa nada placas metálicas como los demás. "Harry de donde sacaron tu y Mc Netic los trajes." Le pregunto Angelina a Harry que estaba sentado junto a ella.

"Nos llegó una carta del principal patrocinador ofreciéndonos el equipo completo al parecer le quedaba uno de sobra después de que el ministerio y Dumbledore habían rechazado su oferta para proteger a sus campeones en las pruebas." Le dijo con tranquilidad haciendo que tanto Cedric como Angelina abrieran los ojos al ver cómo su propio gobierno y directos los habían lanzado a la boca del lobo desarmados.

Pronto se prendió una luz roja y los trajes se activaron, Harry podía ver su visor como aparecían nombres sobre los demás competidores al igual que aparecía todo lo que llevaba equipado, un pequeño recuadro marcaba su estado de salud junto con sus latidos. Rojo marcaba hemorragia interna, verde envenenamiento, amarillo parálisis, azul congelamiento o hipotermia y morado falta de oxígeno.

Justo cuando el elevador tocó el suelo la luz cambió a verde y los asientos se abrieron al igual que la puerta del elevador, todos se levantaron rápido y corrieron hacia afuera dando inicio a la primera prueba.

Desde el balcón principal donde se hachaban los jueces junto con los principales miembros del Ministerio Mágico y los ministros invitados de los paises donde se encontraba cada escuela, se encontraba Ludo Bagman quien sería el narrador de la prueba.

"Damos inicio a la primera prueba del Torneo de las escuelas mágicas. Vemos saliendo a los campeones desde la zona de inicio, pero que llevan puestos casi todos los campeones no recuerdo haberlos visto así antes de la prueba parece que se prepararon antes de subir a la plataforma para descender.

Claro el reglamento no prohíbe esa clase de vestimenta y equipo para el torneo por lo que podemos continuar sin ningún problema. Pero que extraño nuestros propios campeones van con solo un ligero atuendo de ropa y sus varitas parece que no fueron avisados, esperemos que no sufran heridas graves. Y los campeones de Koldovstoretz son los primeros de encontrarse con uno de los troles de montaña que deambulan por el estadio. Y por poco son aplastados por su mazo de guerra ahorra intentan contraatacar eso parece que la armadura del trol aguanta y levanta de nuevo su mazo para atacar. Pero que está pasando uno de los campeones se lanza contra el Troll mientras el otro está levitando y flaqueando al otro llegado a su cuello. Ahora saca una espada para enterrarla en la nuca del Troll matándolo.

Parece que los demás campeones están haciendo maniobras similares o solo lo están esquivando levitando. Esperen dejen aumentar mi visión parece ser que los campeones llevan una especie de arpón con cuerda que clavan en los pilares de la arena para moverse eso explica los pilares puestos al azar.

Ahora vemos cómo la mayoría de los campeones dejan el suelo y empiezan su subida por las demás torres para llegar a la Torre principal. Los campeones de Hogwarts aún siguen evitando a los Trolls que van detrás de ellos y por poco aplastan a Diggory mientras que Johnson logró escalar la primera Torre y ahora ve la forma de llegar a la otra. Y parece que usará el hechizo ascendió para saltar lo más alto y poder llegar a la Torre. Diggory la sigue de cerca haciendo lo mismo.

Los demás campeones están llegando a la entrada de la Torre principal y los primeros en entrar son el equipo de Potter y las campeonas de Beauxbatons.

 **Harry**

Harry dejó de oír la voz de Bagman cuando entró a la Torre con Ian, Fleur y Annette detrás de él. La Torre era un gran laberinto y para pasar por cada piso tenían que resolver algunos acertijos para abrir la puerta que los llevaría al siguiente piso, había cinco puertas por piso y una vez que era abierta y pasaban los campeones se cerraba por completo.

Tomaron la primera Escalera que estaba a la derecha llegando así al primer piso de diez, por suerte sus cascos tenían luces que iluminaban el camino al igual que un sensor de movimiento que detecta así algo se acerca a ellos. Por suerte el primer piso parecía abandonado y de vez en cuando llegaron a encontrarse a otros equipos de campeones que deambulaban buscando una puerta por la Torre. Diez minutos después encontraron una puerta cerraba. La puerta tenía una secuencia de Runas Gravadas y no solo se tenía que completar la secuencia si no también ponerla en práctica. Fleur y Annette se pusieron rápidamente a terminar la secuencia mientras que los dos chicos las cubrían.

Pronto su radar detectó movimiento de más de cuatro entidades por lo que Harry sacó su Katanna mientras Ian desenvainaba su espada. Pronto vieron cómo empezaban a aparecer Arañas por las paredes del pasillo de donde habían venido y se acercaban rápidamente, las chicas seguían trabajando mientras que Harry e Ian empezaban a matar a las Acromantulas pronto se empezó a hacer una montaña de restos de criaturas.

Annette había estado concentrada en la secuencia de Runas sin darse cuenta que habían aparecido las Acromantulas. Fue hasta que unas patas recién cortadas cayeron cerca de ella que lo noto y empezó a entrar en pánico haciendo que se retrasaran más en la secuencia por suerte Fleur ya casi había terminado y pudo terminar el trabajo de Annette a tiempo abriendo así la puerta por donde los cuatro pasaron.

Siguieron su camino por los pasillos de la Torre encontrándose de vez en cuando con más Acromantulas y sus telarañas esparcidas por todos lados por suerte Harry junto con Ian se encargaban de ellas mientras Fleur ayuda a Annette a pasar por los pasillos. Pronto llegaron a la próxima puerta que estaba sellada con una especie de planta que Harry reconoció muy fácil ya que se la había encontrado en su primer año era lazo del diablo sólo tenían que quemarlo para poder pasar. Una granada incendiaria después y la planta se estaba quemando dejándoles el camino libre para pasar al siguiente piso.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos en el piso cuando empezaron a oír gritos por todos lados y un aullido que jamás habían oído por lo que supusieron que habían encontrado a los Lethifolds y que varios campeones ya estaban combatiendo a las criaturas en los pasillos, solo esperaban no encontrarse ninguno en su camino hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta. De algún modo la suerte estaba de su lado y pronto habían encontrado una puerta por la que podían pasar. Apenas habían entrado a la camara donde se hallaba la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con una reja de metal y el techo empezó a descender mientras picos metálicos aparecían en el. "Una trampa clásica debemos de apurarnos si no queremos ser aplastados." Grito Harry mientras buscaban el acertijo el techo se movía muy lento por lo que tenían a lo mucho diez minutos antes de ser aplastados. Por suerte era terminar un rompecabezas hecho de piedras pero estas eran muy pesadas y no se quedaban pegadas en la pared por lo que no necesitaba mantenerlas adheridas mientras dos levantaban las piezas y uno guiaba donde ponerlas, a medio trabajo se dieron cuenta de que no estaban usando la fuerza de la armadura. La activaron rápidamente y con eso los tres que quedaban pudieron poner las piezas en su lugar parando justo a tiempo el techo.

El cuarto piso estaba lleno de trampas que eran activadas por placas en los pisos como en un antiguo templo. Todos tenían que tener cuidado por donde pisaban por suerte no tuvieron que pelear con alguna criatura en ese piso pero si se encontraron con varios de los demás campeones. El equipo de Koldovstoretz y Durmstrang estaban con heridas sobre todo la campeona de Durmstrang la cual parecía haber perdido la mano y tenía el brazo cauterizado para evitar la pérdida de sangre e infección tal vez había sido ella quien había gritado.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta aún cerrada, solo tuvieron que pisar la plataforma correcta en el orden correcto equivocarse causaba que las paredes se empezaran a acercar en un intento de aplastarlos no se llevaron mucho tiempo en ella y pronto estaban subiendo al siguiente piso. A diferencia de los demás este piso era redondo y cubría todo el piso solo había una puerta grande que llevaba al siguiente piso y puertas más pequeñas que iban a los pisos inferiores. El piso estaba hecho de cristal y tenía Runas gravadas en el, Fleur trato de pisar una una loza de vidrio sin Runas y está se desprendió de inmediato, trato de pisar otra ahora con Runas pero está también se cayó, al ver abajo notaron que había un nido de Acromantulas esperándolos.

"Arry no tengo idea de que hacer, cualquier loza que pisemos se caerá hacia el Nido." Le dijo nerviosa, mientras Annette intentaba no mirar hacia abajo y ver las arañas, Ian por otro lado intentaba usar su arpón para pasar al otro lado pero el arpón se cayó a medio vuelo cayendo sobre una Runa y lozas de cristal. Los cristales se cayeron pero la runa se mantuvo. "Tal vez hay ciertas Runas por las que si se puede caminar solo hay que saber la secuencia correcta dijo mirando a su alrededor para luego descubrir en la puerta grande una secuencia de Runas y luego vio al piso y con el casco buscó la Runas en el piso y pronto se formó un camino hacia la puerta. "Síganme." Les Dijo para luego brincar hacia la primera runa cerrando los ojos pronto sintió como tocaba el piso pero no se caía y sonrió para sí mismo los demás entendieron y lo empezaron a seguir, pronto empezaron a aparecer los demás equipos y entendieron rápidamente lo tenían que hacer, cuando estaban llegando oyeron el grito de una chica y voltearon a ver qué sucedía solo para ver a la compañera de Krum caer por uno de los cristales directo al Nido de Acromantulas abajo de ellos los gritos de la chica eran horribles mientras las arañas se lanzaban sobre ella para comérsela, el torneo había cobrado su primera víctima. Los gritos pararon y una luz envolvió la zona de abajo y el cuerpo de la chica desapareció.

Fleur tuvo prácticamente que jalar a Annette que se había quedado petrificada al oír los gritos de la chica. Pronto llegaron al siguiente piso, apenas había puesto un pie en el piso y sintieron como la gravedad desaparecía de sus pies causando que se tuvieran que mover entre agarrados a las paredes en búsqueda de la siguiente puerta. Cuando llegaron encontraron otro rompecabezas pero que constaba de cuatro piezas en las paredes Los cuatro se dividieron para tomar las piezas y luego colocarlas en el orden correcto abriendo la puerta.

Estaban en el séptimo piso y el décimo era la cima donde se encontraban sus objetivos por lo que les faltaban tres pisos más por recorrer. El séptimo estaba lleno de trampas de nuevo y solo tenían que tener cuidado por donde pisaban el octavo era el Nido principal de las Acromantulas y estaba repleto de ellas por suerte las granadas incendiarias les ayudaron para poder atravesar la zona. Tuvieron que vendarles ojos a Annette ya que estaba por entrar en shock si seguía viendo a los arácnidos y mientras Fleur la guiaba Ian y Harry les abrían el camino para llegar a una de las puertas que parecía libre de telarañas cuando llegaron a la puerta se podía ver como había pasillos iluminados de rojo de que los demás campeones estaban quemando la zona para abrirse camino. El acertijo del piso lo resolvieron rápido llegando así al último piso por donde tenían que pasar el cual estaba casi a oscuras y hacía un frío impresionante además de que apestaba a carne podrida.

El piso estaba infestado de Lethifolds, Fleur lanzó una granada para iluminar y apenas se había perdido vieron las cientos de sombras en las paredes y pisos que se empezaban a levantar. Los cuatro rápidamente lanzaron sus Patronus Fleur usó el recuerdo que más feliz la hacía y era cuando había completado el lazo de los seis y por fin había podido sentir a todos como uno. Rápidamente aparecieron dos Lobos Huargos, el de Harry había cambiado cuando habían empezado a actuar como manada, el de Annette era un Águila mientras que el de Ian era un Toro.

Los Lobos se lanzaron al ataque abriéndoles el camino mientras el águila desaparecía por los pasillos en búsqueda de una salida y el toro los cubría mientras avanzaban. Aún con sus Patronus y defendiéndose con las espadas sufrieron heridas en ese piso, el traje los cubría bastante pero las criaturas parecían encontrar los puntos débiles y los llegaban a lastimar. Pronto se empezaron a oír gritos por todo el y dos luces más aparecieron en diferentes direcciones dos campeones habían muerto. El águila de Annette rápidamente los guió y llegaron a la puerta que los llevaba a la sala final. Apenas la atravesaron los Lethifold los dejaron de seguir. Cuando llegaron arriba encontraron nueve pedestales con bolsitas sobre ellos tenían que elegir una y al parecer no eran los primeros una de las nueve faltaba solo quedaban ocho.

Rápido escogieron una para luego ir a la ventana donde había una cuerda que llevaba a la meta que se encontraba en una cueva creada en el acantilado Justo abajo de la grada de jueces, los cuatro se amarraron para luego lanzarse de tirolesa hacia la meta. Cuando llegaron descubrieron que Diggory y Angelina habían sido los primeros y que no tenían ni una sola herida.

Pronto fueron atendido por Madame Pomfrey que tuvo que darle a Annette múltiples pociones calmantes para calmarla la chica estaba casi en shock total y no paraba de templar era una suerte que hubiera aguantado tanto, Ian tenía heridas en su brazo mecánico pero las mantenía ocultas de Madame Pomfrey mientras le curaba algunos rasguños, a Fleur le tuvo que cura el hombro y Harry necesitaba ser curado de varias heridas causadas por las Acromantulas. Mientras la enfermera iba atendiendo a los campeones que iban llegando con heridas parecidas Harry vio su espada que ahora estaba mancha de Sangre De Acromantula la cual era altamente ácida y vio como la espada empezaba a absorber esa propiedad como lo había hecho con el veneno de Basislico que habían recolectado.

Pronto noto tres camas ocupadas tapadas con una sabana blanca, decidió ver quien estaba ahí mientras Madame Pomfrey revisaba a los últimos campeones en llegar. Lo que vio casi lo hizo vomitar eran los tres campeones muertos la chica estaba pálida y le faltaban pedazos de carne de seguro había muerto por el veneno de las arañas los otros dos cuerpos estaban casi desechos por lo que quedaban de los trajes supo que era uno de los de Koldovstoretz y la gemela de Mahoutokoro. Salió lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de Fleur tenía que saber que se encontraba bien. Cuando llegó con ella la abrazo muy fuerte lo cual ella le correspondió al notar de donde había venido y sentir sus emociones.

"Tranquilo estoy a tu lado y estoy bien gracias a ti. Harry empezó a recibir las emociones positivas de cada una de las chicas en un intento de ellas por confrontarlo. Mientras abrazaba aún a Fleur se empezó a relajar pero aún así ambos se mantuvieron abrazados temiendo que si se soltaran se perdería. Pronto fue el momento de dar los resultados, Hogwarts había quedado en primer lugar, seguido de Potter y Beauxbatons, después venían Castelobruxo y Uagadou que eran los que menos heridas tenían Castelobruxo al estar en medio de la selva enseñaba desde temprano cómo lidiar con criaturas peligrosas. Después eran seguidos por Mahoutokoro y Ilvermorny que habían sufrido una pérdida, los últimos eran Durmstrang y Koldovstoretz con una pérdida para cada escuela. Los campeones muertos serían regresados a sus escuelas donde se les haría un funeral. Con eso acabo la primera prueba.

 **Lily**

Lady Slytherin había tenido un día lleno de emociones y a la vez productivo, antes de la primera prueba se había reunido con Lucius Malfoy para hablar sobre Casiopea, al principio el hombre había sido difícil de tratar sobre todo por ser la causa de que su hijo fuera un Gryffindor ahora además de la humillación que se había llevado por lo mismo. Ella explicó que su actitud y acciones lo habían llevado a tener esas consecuencias y si quería que su hijo volviera a Slytherin el solo se tenía que comportar de esa forma y si veía mejora el siguiente año lo aceptaba en su casa de nuevo. Cosa que no planeaba hacer pero Malfoy n tenía que saber eso.

Había pensado en chantajearlo sobre su relación secreta con Nott padre pero decidió primero usar el camino del buena amigo dinero. El precio de novia de Casiopea era de un millón de Galeones, para ser una Malfoy era barato notando así lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a ceder a su hija por lo que Lily le ofreció diez millones más la mentira que si ella no lograba tener herederos Casiopea sería la directa descendiente de la línea. Malfoy mordió muy fácil el anzuelo y tal como había pasado con los Parkinson no leyó el contrato donde pasaba la custodia completa de Casiopea y renunciaba a todo derecho sobre ella. Si hubiera leído el contrato hubiera visto de las numerosas trampas que Lily había puesto pero para darle un incentivo le dio dos por ciento sobre el proyecto de Paradise como inversionista dejando a Lucius muy contento saliendo de su oficina con un gran cheque y una gran sonrisa.

Apenas había salido Lucius, Lily llamó a Casiopea y le enseñó sus papeles de adopción, la sonrisa de Casiopea fue enorme y rápidamente abrazó a Lily. "Lady Potter como la debo de llamar ahora." Le pregunto tímidamente mientras Lily le limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad de su cara y la abrazaba. "Como me quieres decir." Le pregunto sonriéndole pero sabiendo la respuesta. "Puedo decirte mamá." Le pregunto aún tímidamente, Lily le sonrió y la abrazo fuerte. "Claro hija puedo decirme así, bienvenida a la familia Casiopea Slytherin Potter." Causando que la chica llorará de nuevo de felicidad, Lily le explicó que en las vacaciones harían una adopción de Sangre y sería su hija por completo Casiopea solo la abrazo más fuerte.

El día continuó con la prueba y tuvo que tomar dos pociones calmantes para sus nervios al ver como su hijo se enfrentaba a la prueba pero también vio como los campeones de Hogwarts tomaban los caminos vacíos como si supieran donde estaba el peligro, cuando se había construido la Torre se había creado un camino secreto que podía evitar cualquier obstáculo pero pocos sabían alguien había revelado el camino en un intento por obtener ventaja y estaba segura que había sido alguien del Ministerio o Dumbledore. El titular del periódico la siguiente mañana aumentó su humor.

¿Hogwarts hace trampa en el Torneo de las Escuelas Mágicas?

 **Siguiente capítulo: La Segunda Prueba**

 **Estoy apurándome para sacar el baile de navidad para el 25.**

 **Espero disfruten de la primera prueba.**


	23. La segunda prueba

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

La segunda prueba 

**Lily**

Lily despertó lentamente recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, Isabelle había venido a visitarla con el pretexto de hablar acerca de negocios relacionados con el Wizengamot y negocios empresariales. Si habían hablado al principio de eso ya que varios de los demás miembros de la alianza no habían estado de acuerdo con la pequeña jugada de Lily de darle a Lucius Malfoy el dos por ciento sobre el proyecto Paradise. Lily le aseguró que ese 2% era imaginativo. En el contrato nunca se estipulaba eso ella solo le dijo que venía dentro del contrato esa su culpa no leerlo.

Si empezaba a hacer demandas acerca de estar más involucrado, querer meter más gente, tener información acerca de cómo estaba avanzando el proyecto o cuando vería utilidades solo le tendrían que mentir o hacerle todo el camino burocrático. Isabelle decidió hacerle caso a su novia y en cuanto se volviera a reunir con los duendes y demás aliados les comunicaría de la pequeña trampa de Lily prácticamente había hecho un "Parkinson" nombre que le habían puesto a las veces que Lucius Malfoy había sido engañado al dejarse llevar por su ambición. Ya le habían hecho dos en general y estaban planeando hacerle un tercero y cuarto solo esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

Isabelle también le informó acerca del avance del Proyecto Paradise la primera fase estaba completa. Los casino junto con los hoteles y centros comerciales y una nueva sucursal de Gringotts estaban listos. Todo su personal había sido contratado.

Gracias a su nueva poción para hombres Lobos habían logrado ganar una gran influencia sobre ellos y al tener muchos problemas para vivir en el mundo mágico y encontrar trabajo. Se les ofreció trabajo, un buen sueldo, alojamiento muy bueno. Como todo había sido Gracias a Remus Lupin quien había sido el intermediario entre la alianza y la mayoría de los clanes pacíficos y Lobos solitarios estos habían decido formar un solo clan con Remus como su Alfa. Al principio había decidió rechazar ya que no tenía madera como Alfa y un Alfa no se podía elegir se tenía que ganar el puesto.

Según los Alfas de los clanes el que pudiera unir a varios clanes bajo solo uno y convencer a los solitarios de unirse le daban el respeto y puesto de todos por lo que al final cedió y ahora estaba a cargo de la gran manada formada. Pero en la vista empresaria era visto como el Director General que dirigía todo el proyecto.

Durante Se primera fase Paradise llevaba el nombre Nueva Las Vegas debido al alto contenido de entretenimiento, fase dos sería conocidas como Londres Mágico en un intento de ser más una ciudad y no solo un callejón y unos cuantos edificios dispersos. Fase tres sería Nueva Avalon la ciudad que uniera todo la comunidad británica mágica en una sola ciudad y que pudiera vivir en armonía entre magos y Muggel. Fase tres era solo un sueño una Utopía pero valía la pena por lo menos lograr construir Londres Mágico pero para eso necesitaban enormes cantidades de dinero.

Los casinos servirían para eso teniendo como principal objetivo estafar a las familias mágicas más ricas por medio de paquete de lujo muy caros que solo les daría pocos beneficios que al final todos podían adquirir y al ser 25 Familias en específico no sería tan difícil lograr su cometido, los Malfoy ya los tenían casi en su bolsillo. Además habían más familias inmensamente ricas tendrían tiempo. La inauguración sería el 31 de diciembre dando la fiesta de Año Nuevo más grande que el Gran Bretaña Mágica hubiera visto.

Después de discutir los planes con Isabelle pasaron a otros temas principalmente Casiopea, al igual que Harry, Isabelle también se había molestado algo con ella por no consultar algo así de importante con ella sobre todo porque Lily quería compartir la custodia con ella y hacer la adopción de Sangre con sangre de ambas así sería la hija que ambas nunca habían podrido tener. Eso último había convencido más o menos a Isabelle que tenía un punto débil por los niños a los cuales adoraba. Y ahora con Daphne y Astoria ya en la adolescencia habían dejado de ser sus inocentes y lindas niñitas.

Y aunque Casiopea tenía la edad de Astoria se comportaba diferente por su pasado y Isabelle no podía soportar lo que le habían hecho sus padres, más por la experiencia que habia tenido con su difunto ex esposo, si no hubiera sido por Daphne y Astoria estaría en una situación igual o peor por lo cual estaba dispuesta a cuidar también a Casiopea junto con Lily.

Al ver que había convencido a Isabelle de cuidar juntas de Cassie decidió que era hora de presentarla y ver que opinaba. Ambas le tuvieron que explicar a la chica su relación y como era que estaban juntas. Isabelle rápidamente se encariñó con la chica más de lo que había esperado y estaba dispuesta a protegerla. Casiopea por un lado al ver lo que significa Isabelle para Lily y que ella también estaba dispuesta a quererla decidió confiar en ella.

Como Harry, Daphne y Astoria estaban en el barco con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de Ginny que aún no tenía autorización de poder pasar más allá de la oficina de Lady Slytherin, Lily e Isabelle llamaron a su hijo e hijas respectivamente para darles la noticia de que Casiopea sería su nueva hermana para final de las vacaciones o antes dependiendo del tiempo que tuvieran.

Harry aunque ya sabía desde antes se sorprendió al oír que también Isabelle la terminaría adoptando, aún así decidió aceptarlo y darle la bienvenida a la chica, intentaría no juzgarla por quien era su familia si no por quien era ella. Daphne abrazo a la chica sin dudarlo la cuidaría del mismo modo que cuidaba a Astoria y juró vengarse de los Malfoy por lo que la habían hecho sufrir.

Astoria estaba algo incomoda tenía historia con Casiopea, ambas habían entrado en el mismo año a Hogwarts y como todos los de su año había hecho bullying a Casiopea por ser una Malfoy, nadie se dio cuenta que la chica no se trataba de defender ni respondía como lo hacía su hermano mayor con la frase típica de "Cuando mi padre se entere." No Casiopea parecía intentar mencionar a su padre o pedirle ayuda a su hermano mayor haciendo que la molestaran más, sobre todo su propia casa liderados por Cedric Diggory.

Astoria no había sido muy cruel pero si la había insultado varías veces en un intento de ser aceptadas por sus compañeras en su casa las cuales todas admiraban a Malfoy y hacían lo que fuera por el, Astoria solo las imitaba sin darse cuenta lo mucho que lastimaba a la pobre chica, que se volvió la persona más odiada del colegio solo superada por Harry en su momento después de lo sucedido en el torneo de duelo con la serpiente al descubrir que podía hablar Parsel. Ahora Astoria se lamentaba por cada vez que le había puesto el pie para que se cayera, empujado o insultado en un intento por encajar con sus compañeras, no fue hasta que conoció a Luna y ver cómo era tratada que empezó a ver cómo podía afectar a una persona que todo el mundo la molestara por ser así.

Astoria se acercó a ella lentamente intentando no asustarla, al ver como Astoria se acercaba a ella Casiopea se estremeció temiendo que Astoria le hiciera algo y retrocedió un poco para luego esconderse detrás de Lily cosa que hizo que los demás vieran a Astoria sorprendidos. Astoria solo agacho la cabeza en un intento de no mirar a su madre o a Daphne que se estaba dando una idea de porqué Casiopea había actuado de esa forma ante ella. "Las amigas de Astoria pertenecen a las principales chicas que atormentan a Casiopea en la escuela y Astoria también participa a veces." Dijo Daphne causando que su hermana solo agachara más la cabeza. La mirada de Isabelle fue suficiente para ver que estaba furiosa con su hija, "Astoria Iris Greengrass te eduqué mejor que eso, como pudiste tratar a si a Casiopea." En su voz se notaba la decepción y Astoria no pudo más y empezó a llorar. "Yo lo siento me deje llevar por mis amigas, tenía que mezclarme en la casa para no tener problemas, por pensar que sería como su hermano. Ahora se que estuvo mal entendí como puede reaccionar las personas ante las burlas de otros. Yo lo siento Casiopea no tenía derecho a tratarte así los últimos años." Dijo sollozando y aún con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te tenía que haber defendido aún cuando no fueras mi próxima hermana, si no porque mi novia sufre de lo mismo que tú ante sus compañeros y he visto lo mucho que le afecto. Es tarde para enmendar las cosas pero espero que algún día me perdones." Astoria se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras que Casiopea salía detrás de Lily y la veía aún con algo de desconfianza para luego acercarse a ella extendiendo su mano. "Podemos iniciar de nuevo como amigas pero no creo poder llamarte hermana por ahora." Astoria estrechó su mano.

"Tu y yo aun vamos a hablar Astoria pero por ahora por qué no llevan a Cassie a la visita a Hogsmead." Los tres asintieron para luego Daphne tomará a Casiopea del brazo y la guiaría hacia afuera para la visita.

Mientras Casiopea iba a Hogsmead con su nueva familia a buscar dulces y otras cosas. Las dos amantes se quedaron en el barco querían pasar el rato juntas y recuperar el tiempo perdido en los últimos dos meses. Ambas se enceraron en la habitación de Lily asegurándose de cerrar bien y poner hechizos silenciadores en las puertas y en la pared.

Casiopea regreso unas horas más tardes de Hogsmead con sus futuros hermanos y varias bolsas llenas de dulces al igual que otras cosas como ropa y regalos de cada uno de ellos. Después Casiopea conoció a Hermione, Padma, Susan y Fleur las novias de Harry y Daphne ya que entre ellas también había una relación sentimental.

Luna se enojó mucho con Astoria al oír lo que había hecho en los últimos años y como castigo no podría jugar con ella por un tiempo solo pudiendo ver como Ginny lo hacia. Casiopea no entendió a lo que se refería y le preguntó inocentemente a Luna si ella podía jugar con ella. Tanto Astoria como Luna se quedaron calladas por unos segundos para luego decirle a Casiopea que claro podía jugar con ella, mentalmente se maldecían y decidían que tenían que tener cuidado con lo que decían en el futuro.

El resto del día Casiopea se la paso con ellos en la sala principal viendo varias películas mientras Daphne la consentía con dulces y helado. Harry se había quedado dormido en el sillón y era usado como como almohada por Susan que también se había dormido. Padma estaba recostada en Hermione mientras está le hacía trenzas y Fleur había tomado el sillón libre y se atascaba de palomitas. Más tarde se les unieron Lily e Isabelle mientras la primera traía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Como todas las noches desde que Lily le había contado que la había adoptado y que ahora era su hija Casiopea se quedaba a dormir con ella solo que esa noche se les unió Isabelle también causando que Cassie quedara en medio de ambas que la abrazaban y después de mucho tiempo Casiopea se sintió verdaderamente feliz al tener hermanos que la querían y la cuidarían enfrente de los demás y siempre la apoyarían. Al igual que una madre que ya la quería mucho y la cuidaría como su propia hija y otra madre que también la cuidaría como cuidaba a sus hijas y que pronto ambas la amarían su vida estaba mejorando.

 **Hermione**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela estudiando sola, Fleur estaba preparándose para la primera prueba que sería dentro de dos días al igual que Harry. Daphne estaba cuidando a sus familiares que eran muy inquietos y habían tenido que ser movidos al bote para que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos. A excepción de Dante que seguía metido en las tuberías del colegio espiando a todo el mundo sobre todo a las chicas de séptimo año en las duchas y aunque Daphne no lo quisiera admitir era así debido a que ella también era pervertida.

Susan se encontraba en clase de Herbolaria con los Ravenclaw donde se suponía que debía de estar Padma. La cual en realidad no estaba ahí, Padma de hecho estaba en la biblioteca junto con Hermione pero no estaba estudiando estaba haciendo algo más divertido. Padma había tomado prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para luego ir a la biblioteca. Antes de entrar a la biblioteca se había colocado la capa, entró lo más silenciosamente que pudo a la biblioteca evitando a Madame Prince que había sentido como alguien entraba. Dentro empezó a buscar a Hermione y la encontró en su mesa favorita que por casualidad se encontraba en una parte poco visitada por los demás alumnos haciéndola un área perfecta para estudiar sin interrupciones o eso era lo que creía.

Padma se metió sin hacer ruido debajo de la mesa quería darle una sorpresa a Hermione, así que poco a poco se movió debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba la joven Gryffindor, cuando llegó a ella vio como la chica tenía algo abiertas las piernas dejando ver su ropa interior y Padma sonrió. Hermione estaba tan metida en su trabajo que no noto la mano que salía de la nada y que se metía debajo de su falda hasta que el dedo de Padma rozó la fina tela que separaba sus dedos de su intimidad.

Hermione solo un gemido de placer al sentir como algo rosaba su intimidad pero al mimos tiempo se asustó y se tapó la boca en un intento por ahogar el gemido que había soltado pero había llegado a ser oída por algunos que se encontraban cerca y que ahora la miraban.

Padma al ver lo que había pasado decidió jugar un poco más pasando de nuevo sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de Hermione, la cual pudo controlarse esta vez y ahogar el gemido. Rápidamente vio hacia abajo discretamente buscando a Harry quien podía ser uno de los responsables de hacer eso, solo para encontrar la cara de Padma flotando debajo de la mesa y sonriéndole.

"Padma qué se supone estas haciendo." Le pregunto molesta. "Estaba aburrida no quise ir a clase y además ando algo calenturienta y Susan no quiso perderse clases y las demás estaban ocupadas. Además no es esta una fantasía tuya el tener sexo en la biblioteca." Le dijo pícaramente mientras ponía su cabeza sobre sus piernas. "Era más de que Harry me montara sobre la mesa pero tu idea no suena tan mal además ya me excitaste termina lo que empezaste y yo te compenso con alguna fantasía tuya que dices cariño." Le dijo bajando un poco su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios que hizo sonreír a Padma.

"Cualquier fantasía." Le pregunto sorprendida y Hermione asintió. "Quiero tener sexo contigo en las duchas de uno de nuestros antiguos dormitorios cuando esté lleno y ante la vista de todas hacerte gritar mi nombre. Y que nuestra pasión cause que todas se exciten y lo hagan entre ellas mientras nosotras miramos." Su sonrisa mostraba lujuria. "Necesitaríamos un fuerte afrodisíaco para que todas olviden su decencia y tendría que ser con las de tu dormitorio ya que no queremos causar algún problemas en la relación de tu hermana o si." Padma asintió sería divertido ver a sus compañeras en ese estado.

"De acuerdo lo haremos regresando de vacaciones buscaremos una perfecta oportunidad hasta entonces porque no cumples la mía." Y con eso movió la cabeza de Padma debajo de su falda, pronto sintió como la chica empezaba a lamer sobre su ropa interior. Con cada lamida que daba Hermione se sentía más húmeda, pronto sintió como su ropa interior era hecha a un lado y como Padma introducía su lengua, Hermione estaba intentando no gemir y se estaba empezando a sonrojar. Padma mientras tanto usaba su lengua para tocar los puntos más sensibles de Hermione y pronto también uso los dedos causando más placer en la castaña, cuando estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo Padma se detuvo y Hermione se volteó a verla molesta. Padma solo le sonrió y espero unos minutos que fueron eternos para Hermione para luego seguir.

Hermione estaba tan perdida disfrutando la lengua y dedos de Padma y fingiendo estar trabajando que no se dio cuenta que Ron había llegado y se había sentado enfrente de ella. Fue hasta que el chico le llamó que levantó la cara la cual estaba muy sonrojada, esto hizo que el chico tomara su expresión de manera equivocada. Hermione le dio una ligera patada a Padma en un intento de que parara. Padma paro y se dio cuenta que no estaban ya solas.

"Que quieres Weasley no vez que estoy ocupada." Le dijo molesta por tener que hablar con él y por haberlas interrumpido. "Quería hablar contigo a solas ya que normalmente siempre estás acompañada de la serpiente o de alguna de esas chicas no es normal."

"Daphne es mi novia que esperabas al igual que todas las demás y si es para disculparte por lo que hiciste ya es muy tarde hubieras pensado antes de actuar." Le dijo molesta por su presencia. "Es una serpiente son nuestros enemigos de seguro solo te está usando como a Harry. Desde que están con ella ambos son diferente conmigo."

"Te dejamos de hablar debido a que me humillaste o ya lo olvidaste me hiciste ver como una prostituta que hacía tareas a cambio de tener sexo. Sabes que ni siquiera se porque te estoy hablando, vámonos Padma este idiota arruino el momento." Dijo para luego tomar sus cosas mientras Ron veía como Padma salía debajo de la mesa quitándose la capa de Harry. Padma se acercó a él. "Sabes Weasley yo la he oído gemir y gritar de placer, he tocado partes de su cuerpo que tu nunca podrás tocar, he besado esos labios que tanto deseas y vistos los pechos con los que fantaseas y que nunca verás y sobre todo oír la gemir mi nombre sabiendo que yo soy la causa de esta gimiendo.

De hecho ahorita que regresemos a nuestra habitación la voy hacer que grite mi nombre de placer y cuando llegue Harry tendremos sexo con el, tanto que cuando amanezcamos mañana apenas podremos caminar y cuando veas entrar a Hermione al gran comedor mañana caminado chistoso sabrás que es gracias a que cinco chicas y tú antiguo mejor amigo estuvieron teniendo sexo con ella y disfrutando todo lo que tu no podrás disfrutar." Con eso dicho siguió a Hermione con un plan ya para la noche y con un Ronald Weasley excitado que quería liberar algo de presión pero Padma le había lanzado una maldicion mientras lo excitaba no podría tener un orgasmo a menos que fuera gracias a tener sexo consensual con una chica cosa que dudaba pasaría en un buen tiempo, por lo que tendría bolas azules por los siguientes años.

Y como le dijo Padma a Ron esa noche le dieron el mismo tratamiento que le habían dado a Fleur cuando fue seleccionada como campeona excediéndose un poco más de lo planeado, Hermione camino acompañada de los demás con una gran sonrisa y apenas pudiendo caminar.

 **Harry**

Harry se encontraba en la carpa esperando su turno junto con Ian para la siguiente prueba, eran los últimos del día, lamentablemente habían tomado el paquete con el Dragón más peligros y el último número, Los campeones de Hogwarts tenían el dragón más fácil y el primero pero debido a la trampa realizada durante la primera prueba no importó que también lo hicieran recibieron un cero como amonestación en ambas pruebas y eran el último lugar.

El ministerio trató de culpar a Dumbledore y este culpó al ministerio de la filtración de los planos de la Torre, al final ninguno sufrió las consecuencias ya que usaron a un chivo expiatorio para calmar a comunidad internacional y aunque creían haberlos calmado en realidad aún estaban bajo investigación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

La prueba era fácil Ambos campeones de cada escuela tenían que superar a un dragón para robarle un huevo de oro que tenían en su nido protegiendo, en caso de Harry e Ian les tocó un Dragón de Tormenta para el cual ya tenían un plan bastante bueno sencillo y rápido.

Durante esta prueba no había muerto nadie solo había campeones con heridas y quemaduras Annette y Fleur habían dormido a su dragón usando las habilidades Veela de Fleur y destreza mágica de Annette, ambas chicas empezaban a llevadse mejor con cada día que pasaba, Annette ya le había pedido disculpas por los años pasados y ahora intentaban entablar una amista. Durante su prueba lograron dormir al dragón pero este había roncado lanzando fuego en dirección de Fleur y Annette la movió a tiempo salvándola de una grave quemadura. Después de eso ambas recuperaron el huevo terminado la prueba actualmente iban en cuarto lugar.

Pronto sonó el cañón señalando el inicio de su prueba y ambos campeones salieron equipados a la arena para enfrentar a su dragón, enfrente de ellos estaba un Dragón de Tormenta mucho más pequeño que Lancelot pero igual de peligroso, Ian le asintió a Harry para luego hacerse invisible y caminar hacia las cadenas del dragón aún así el Dragón parecía no perderlo de vista.

" _Noble Dragón escúchame por favor soy el próximo Lord Potter, no tienes que temernos vamos a ayudarte a liberarte para que puedas regresar a las islas, al igual que un santuario en lo que dejan de buscarte, una vez que mi compañero destruya tus cadenas toma tus huevos excepto el dorado y sal volando de aquí, sabemos que puedes nadar así que ve al lago y sumérgete busca el olor de otro dragón en uno de los barcos anclados en el lago el fondo de uno de ellos debe de estar abierto entra ahí, dentro encontrarás otras cuatro crías de Dragón de Tormenta y donde podrás tener tu nido en lo que regresamos al Archipiélago._

 _Lancelot me dijo que "El tesoro de un Dragón no solo es su oro si no su familia_.". Le dijo Harry en Parsel ya que al ser un reptil también lo podía entender y con esa frase el dragón sabía que podía confiar en él según Lancelot al cual había visitado rápido un día antes.

Moody le había dado una idea acerca de volar con su escoña para distraer al dragón pero al ser el principal sospechoso de su madre la cual aún lo vigilaba en búsqueda de sus motivos por meter su nombre en el Caliz además de evidencia que no fueran cámaras. Y para evitar cualquier accidente provocado en la escoba decidió usar un talento más fácil e igual de familiar.

El Dragón le hizo caso y separó sus huevos del dorado mientras empezaba a guardar uno por uno en su boca una vez listo Ian hizo explotar varias Runas creando una gran cantidad de humo bloqueando la vista de todos dándole el tiempo de destruir sus cadenas y que el Dragón se pudiera elevar, tuvieron que hechizar el humo para que no se disipara con el viento que generó el dragón al levantarse y salir volando rumbo al lago donde era esperado dentro del barco por Padma y Susan una vez que salió del agua sellaron el fondo del barco y ayudaron al dragón a acomodarse el dragón podía oler como olían a Dragón por lo que dejó que la ayudaran a poner su nido mientras las aun pequeña crías de Dragón jugaban sobre su cuerpo.

En el estadio Harry hizo una copia de su figura de Dragón miniatura y la dejó en el centro para fingir que lo había hecho pequeño. Sorprendentemente los jueces se lo creyeron excepto Lady Slytherin que sabía que había pasado en realidad pero solo estaba actuando. Ambos se quedaron en primer lugar por el correcto uso de Runas y una distracción fuera de lo común aunque sí perdieron algunos puntos por dejar al Dragón pequeño sin forma de volverlo a la normalidad. Así que por consejo de Lady Slytherin decidieron que se quedara con él ya que no representaba mayor peligro. La copia desapareció varias horas después en el bolsillo de Harry.

Durante la siguiente semana fue anunciado el baile de navidad y Harry estuvo al frente del mayor problema que había tenido hasta ahorita en su vida a cual de las chicas llevar ya que McGonagall había sido muy clara solo podía tener un acompañante para la cena y el baile de apertura.

 **Perdón es algo corto, pero estuve algo ocupado en estos días evitando que pudiera actualizar pronto, no quería hacer algo grande de la segunda prueba ya que sería lo mismo que la primera prueba del libro. Y planeo hacer algo grande para la quinta y volver más peligrosa la tercera.**

 **Tengo varias ideas para Bellatrix pero quiero que ustedes decidan. Como regalo de navida dejare que decidan el futuro de Bellatrix quieren que siga siendo la loca malvada que todos conocemos o quiere que cambie debido a que esta bajo la influencia de un contrato como el de Draco y su actitud se deba a eso. El futuro que más gente comente será el que tomará la historia respecto a Bellatrix.**

 **Les deseo feliz navidad a todos mi lectores y les agradezco su apoyo para que continuara esta historia.**

 **Próximo capítulo el esperado Baile de Navidad**

 **A quien llevará Harry ???**


	24. El baile de Navidad

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

El baile de Navidad

 **Harry**

Faltaba dos semanas para el baile de navidad y Harry tenía dos principales problemas en su vida, el primero era que no sabía bailar y tenía esas dos semanas para aprender a bailar decentemente y no avergonzarse a sí mismo y a su pareja. Su segundo problema era el más complicado de todos y hacía ver las dos ultimas pruebas como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Aún no había decidió a quien llevar al baile de Navidad del torneo y las chicas se estaban empezando a desesperar por saber quién iría para prepararse y ponerse de acuerdo.

Estaba empezando a considerar en decirle a su madre que lo acompañara para evitar tomar una decisión que pudiera lastimar a alguna de las chicas iniciando un conflicto entre ellas. Cada una de ellas tenía alguna razón muy válida para ser su principal acompañante había odiado que McGonagall le dijera que tenía que tener una pareja principal para evento aunque podía bailar con todas.

Fleur por un lado tenía que hacer lo mismo y por ser un baile de estilo británico su pareja tenía que ser masculina, hasta el momento una gran mayoría de chicos se habían acercado a invitarla al baile pero ella había rechazado a todos en espera de la decisión de Harry.

Hermione por un lado era su mejor amiga y habían vivido muchas aventuras juntos, tenían experiencia del uno con el otro además de que sabía bailar muy bien y no tendrían problemas con ella si hacía algo mal.

Daphne por otro lado era la base en la relación de los seis y si ella quería podía comandar que las demás que no fueran con Harry para quedarse solo con él para el baile pero no lo había hecho hasta donde el sabía. Otra ventaja de Daphne era que había sido educada para eventos como este por lo que sabía cómo comportarse cosa que ayudaría mucho a Harry.

Susan tenía gracias a su tía (madre) varios contactos en el ministerio quienes la conocían por lo que no quedaría en ridículo ante los representantes del ministerio que pudieran asistir al baile por si se le olvidaba los nombres o departamento.

Padma por un lado tenía una ventaja parecida a Susan solo que era con los miembros internacionales que fueran a asistir al baile, esto debido a los contactos de su padre y abuelo tenían para realizar comercio. Lo peor de todo era que las chicas empezaban a hacerle ciertos favores o cumpliré fantasías para que decidiera más fácil a quien llevar al baile, si fuera por él no iría al baile y pasaría esa noche acostado con ellas disfrutando una película. Sería mejor que le pidiera ayuda a su madre para tomar una decisión.

Pronto estaba enfrente de la oficina de su mamá esperando que lo dejara entrar, pronto oyó su voz diciéndole que pasará dentro encontró a su mamá abrazando a Casiopea que parecía estar llorando fuertemente. Casiopea pareció no darse cuenta de que Harry había entrado por lo que Lily le hizo señas con la cabeza de que necesitaba, Harry le dijo entre señas y gestos que pasaba más tarde y Lily asintió.

 **Casiopea**

Había teñido unos maravillosos días desde que Lily la había adoptado legalmente, ahora se quedaba a dormir todos los días en el barco ya se había llevado todas sus cosas de su dormitorio sus compañeras apenas lo notaron, la única que lo noto fue la profesor Sprout que iba entrando en ese momento a la sala común en búsqueda de Cedric para decirle que lo esperaban en la dirección su padre había llegado al igual que los de Chang para resolver asuntos familiares. Al preguntarle a donde iba Casiopea le respondió con la verdad y camino a su lado sin esperar ser detenida por su jefa de casa, la cual rápido dejó el mensaje a Cedric para luego salir para alcanzar a la rubia que casi había llegado a la oficina de Lady Slytherin.

Dentro recibió la ira de Lady Slytherin por no haberse fijado que una de sus propias alumnas y lo mucho que sufría, Sprout admitió que había fallado como la jefa de casa de Hufflepuff y le pidió disculpas a la chica por no haber puesto atención en su casa, se había confiado que todos se llevaban bien entre ellos al ser la casa que promulga amistad.

Al final Sprout decidió que tendría una seria plática con los tejones después de asegurarse que Casiopea estuviera bien en el barco por lo menos lo que quedaba del año si él comportamiento de sus compañeros no mejoraba podía quedarse en el barco el siguiente año. Casiopea aceptó felizmente al saber que ya podía quedarse con Lily más tiempo.

Los días continuaron y aún con el regaño de Sprout los Hufflepuff no cambiaban si no que actuaban peor y eran más hirientes con ella, al parecer el que los hubiera acusado era una traición a la casa que se mantenían leales entre ellos y por suerte tenía a Susan que la seguía cuidando ahora más abiertamente aún cuando empezó a ser también exiliada por sus compañeros, cuando Susan no estaba con ella Astoria le hacía compañía, como habían acordado habían iniciado como amigas y poco a poco ambas chicas se empezaron a llevar mejor pero aún estaba lejos de enmendar el daño hecho por Astoria en los años pasados.

Casiopea solía ser invisible para los demás, no la toman en cuenta y solía siempre trabajar sola en clases, en pociones no tenía compañeros que la pudieran ayudar, ahora Astoria le hacía compañía en las clases que tuvieran juntas o si no era Astoria era Luna la que pasaba tiempo con ella cosa que Casiopea agradecía mucho ya que por fin sabía lo que era tener amigas que la apoyaran y quisieran.

Y aunque nadie la notara a excepción de ellas dos Casiopea si notaba a los demás sobre todo a un chico de Gryffindor, un nacido Muggel que era algo hiperactivo y parecía siempre estar tomando fotos de todos especialmente de Harry a veces solía hacer negocios con esas fotos con las chicas miembros del club de fans de Harry.

Casiopea deseaba que Colin la viera, que le sonriera como lo hacía siempre con todos y que le tomara fotos de ella y de ambos juntos. O que por lo menos le hablara pero gracias a su hermano y su familia el chico la repudiaba. Y no lo culpaba los rumores indicaban que había sido su padre el responsable de iniciar los eventos de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y Lily se lo había confirmado cuando le había preguntado sobre la cámara.

Así que Casiopea solo veía a Colin desde lejos, siempre intentaba sentarse en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor para poder darle de vez en cuando una mirada y ver su sonrisa y actitud que tanto le encantaban. Y en cualquier clase que tuvieran con Gryffindor tenía la esperanza de que llegara tarde y los demás lugares estuvieran ocupados y se sentara con ella y así poder iniciar una conversación, pero el chico siempre llegaba temprano y se sentaba lejos de ella y él lugar que ella tanto anhelaba que se ocupara por él seguía vacío como todos los días.

El día no había iniciado muy bien para Casiopea había ido a desayunar como todas las mañanas como Sprout se lo había pedido para que pudiera convivir con sus compañeros con la esperanza de que hubieran cambiado algo. Apenas se había sentado cuando la parte donde se sentó se rompió dejándola caer al suelo causando que todos los que la vieran rieran.

De nuevo intento sentarse para caer de nuevo haciendo que los demás rieran de nuevo, Casiopea busco desesperada a Susan pero aún no estaba, tampoco lo estaba Astoria ni Luna había llegado antes que ellos en la mesa tampoco estaba Lady Slytherin y Sprout estaba siendo distraída por varios Hufflepuff con preguntas. Su casa lo había planeado perfectamente y ella había tenido la mala suerte de adelantarse sin querer.

Por suerte Lady Slytherin llegó haciendo que sus compañeros la dejaran de molestar, pero Casiopea estaba harta ya no quería estar dependiendo de los demás, agradecía mucho que siempre la cuidaran y la apoyaran pero ella tenía que poder defenderse de vez en cuando. Pero tenía que aprender varios hechizos antes y le pediría ayuda a su nueva madre para poder ser un poco más independiente de los demás.

Con eso en su mente regreso a su desayuno sin darse cuenta que le habían echado algo a su comida, pronto empezó a toser fuertemente y su tosido se empezó a convertir en el sonido de una gallina causando que todos rieran de nuevo, Casiopea no pudo soportar más y salió del comedor corriendo con su mochila en la espalda. Sin darse cuenta como Sprout se enojaba con su casa y les daba un fuerte castigo estilo Lady Slytherin.

Pronto encontró un salón vacío y se metió en él sin poner seguro en la puerta solo quería estar sola. El salón era como un auditorio pequeño con tres hileras de mesa en forma de U. Pronto se terminó escondiendo debajo de una mesa y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, odiaba haber sido una Malfoy deseaba tanto que Lady Slytherin fuera su verdadera madre así no tendría que sufrir todos esto debido a su familia. Mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sacó su tejón de peluche de la mochila siempre lo llevaba con ella escondido en la mochila. La mochila estaba encantada siempre se quedaba con ella y solo ella podía sacar las cosas que estaban dentro y era resistente a casi todo, su Tejón de peluche solo podía ser tocado por las personas que ella decidía y también era resistente a casi todo.

Ese tejón era su objeto más valioso representaba el inicio de una nueva vida y una nueva familia que la quería mucho. El peluche siempre la confortaba cuando se sentía pésima o estaba triste. Y aunque el tejón representaba a su casa en Hogwarts que era la causa de su sufrimiento ella lo quería por ser un regalo de su nueva mamá.

De pronto Casiopea escuchó dos voces, ambas eran conocidas una era esperada era la voz soñadora de Luna pero la otra era la voz que menos esperaba en ese momento era la de Colin. "Luna que querías mostrarme tengo clase con McGonagall y si no llego a tiempo no voy a encontrar lugar además de que de seguro me va castigar y hacer peder puntos." Le dijo mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarse ninguno de los dos noto la presencia de Casiopea que se había tapado la boca intentando sofocar cualquier ruido.

"Te tengo una propuesta Colin una propuesta que muchos chicos soñarían con poder tener, que piensas de Ginny y Astoria. Te parecen atractivas." Le preguntó Colin dejándolo sorprendido. "Ginny se me hace bonita pero sus hermanos son un problema sobre todo Ron que evita que algún chico se le acerque, Astoria es una belleza es una lástima que sea una serpiente aunque si Harry puede andar con su hermana supongo que no hay problemas." Colin se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho más de lo que debía y se quedó viendo a Luna. "Hechizo de confusión hice que cualquier mentira que me quisieras decir en realidad me dijeras la verdad ahora dime te parezco atractiva yo." Le pregunto tomando a Colin de nuevo por sorpresa que intento resistirse a contestar pero la sonrisa de Luna le dio a entender que también lo había hechizado para que hablara.

"Si también eres hermosa y me interesas bastante." Dijo finalmente en voz baja y rindiéndose ante el hechizo generado de Luna, la rubia sonrió ante la confesión del chico. "Entonces puedo hacer esto cómoda calma del mundo." Y con eso Luna lo beso con mucha pasión mientras eran vistos por Casiopea desde su escondite, la chica no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Luna pronto dejó de besar a Colin y empezó a ver Torposoplos en dirección donde estaba Casiopea y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y su cara mostraba dolor.

Casiopea noto que había sido descubierta y rápidamente metió su Tejón en la mochila para luego salir corriendo por la puerta para sorpresa de ambos chicos, Luna se quedó parada congelada, realizando que Casiopea estaba enamorada de Colin y arrepintiéndose de haberlo besado si hubiera sabido la habría ayudado a ser notada por el chico. Ahora de seguro había arruinado su reciente amistad con la chica.

"Quien era ella." Pregunto Colin confundido para luego intentar besar de nuevo a Luna que solo se alejó. "Esto fue un error será mejor que lo olvides." Con eso dijo apuntó su varita hacia él y murmuró "Obliviate" borrando la memoria del chico y saliendo después del salón sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por haber roto el corazón de Casiopea.

Mientras tanto Casiopea había regresado corriendo al barco había atravesado la oficina de Lady Slytherin sin encontrarla ahí Lara luego buscarla en la oficina donde ejercía todo lo relacionado como Lady Potter así manteniendo todos sus asuntos en orden. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su madre hablando con Isabelle a través de un pantalla donde se podían ver también varias gráficas que iban a la alza y una gran cantidad de números que Casiopea no tenía idea de que se trataban, también había otras pantallas con lo que parecían diseños para aparatos extraños.

Lily al ver que Casiopea había entrado a su oficina con lágrimas se levantó rápidamente mientras colgaba la llamada con Isabelle que había notado la entrada de la rubia decidiendo terminar más tarde su platica y dejar que ambas platicaran, pronto Casiopea estaba abrazada a Lily llorando mientras ella la intentaba consolar de lo que fuese que hubiera pasado. Casiopea nunca se dio cuenta de Harry entró y salió de la oficina.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando más y empezaba a sentir el amor y cariño que Lily intentaba transmitir en ese momento hacia ella en un intento por tranquilizarla y demostrarle que estaba ahí para ella. "Qué pasa mi bella estrella porque lloras así." Le pregunto Lily amorosamente mientras la guiaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones disponibles en la oficina para platicar más cómodamente sobre lo que había sucedido.

Entre sollozos Casiopea le empezó a platicar todo lo que había pasado en el día desde las bromas en la mañana que intento ignorar por más que pudo para que al final se derrumbara al no poder contenerse teniendo que escapar para evitar ser más humillada enfrente de las demás escuelas. Lily entonces entendió la razón por la conmoción en el desayuno y la ira de Sprout hacia su propia casa y la razón por la que todo Hufflepuff tendría que limpiar sus dormitorios sin la ayuda de elfos domésticos y su restricción a la cocina junto con la orden de que los elfos no podían darles comida fuera de las horas establecidas.

Casiopea luego pasó a lo sucedido en el salón y como había visto a Luna besar a Colin Creevey. Lily se quedó callada sabía que algo así estaba pasando con Astoria, Luna y Ginny. Astoria solía ir a visitarla para pedirle consejos sobre una relación con alguien fuera de su lazo y ella la había estado ayudado con entusiasmo. Pero no sabía que el objetivo de las chicas era el mismo chico del que Casiopea estaba enamorada. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Casiopea. "No culpó a Luna ella no sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él y yo no sabía qué planes tenían ellas, solo sabía que andaban en busca de un chico para su lazo con el que pudieran aparentar." Esto estaba sorprendió a Lily por completo había pasado mucho tiempo con su hija aún antes de que la adoptara pero Casiopea nunca había dado señales de estar interesada emocionalmente en alguien y menos físicamente.

Y por lo que le había contado llevaba enamorada de él desde su primer año lo que podía ser debido al rechazo de su familia Casiopea había buscado desesperadamente a alguien que le pusiera atención y sobre todo que la amara y al conocer al chico había encontrado a alguien con quien quería estar aún cuando esté apenas la conociera y supiera de ella. Lily suspiró al ver como las emociones de Casiopea aún estaban en conflicto después de tantos años una parte de ella quería sacarla de la escuela y educarla en casa mientras se recuperaba emocionalmente de tantos años de maltrato pero también sabía que Casiopea debía de convivir con más chicos de su edad y no estar encerrada en casa en este caso bote.

Finalmente decidió tener que hablar con Sprout sobre los acontecimientos del día y pedir que lo que quedaba del año Casiopea sería educada en el barco bajo su supervisión directa, aún iría a comer al comedor pero ya no se sentaría en la mesa de Hufflepuff, el siguiente año volvería a la escuela dependiendo de su estado emocional y sería sorteada de nuevo. "Cassie a partir de mañana quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo yo terminaré de enseñarte todo lo de este año y a finales del año escolar tomarás tus exámenes como todos los demás además de que quiero que vayas a terapia." La chica asintió y se recostó un poco en Lily evitando aplastar su barriga.

Unos minutos después entró Luna y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Luna se estaba disculpando con ella por lo que había hecho. "Lo siento mucho Cassie no sabía lo de Colin si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera ayudado a que te notara o hecho algo por lo menos. Realmente lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte." Le dijo algo agitada por estar corriendo buscándola. Casiopea y Luna aclararon las cosas cuando la Ravenclaw se había tranquilizado un poco, Luna le contó lo que había pasado después de que había salido corriendo y con la ayuda de Lily pudieron convencer a la chica que Colin no valía la pena y que podría encontrar a otra persona.

Luna entonces llevó a Casiopea a su cuarto para poder platicar un poco más en lo que esperaban a Astoria que a diferencia de Luna si había asistido a clases en todo el día, Luna había dicho que tenía algunos asuntos familiares que atender lo cual era casi verdad ya que Casiopea era familia para ella. Esa noche las tres intentaron tener una pijamada pero fueron interrumpidas en la noche por Daphne la cual se veía agitada.

 **Lily**

Lily había tenido un día difícil después de lo de Casiopea, había tenido que hablar con Sprout sobre ella estudiando ahora desde casa y separándose de sus compañeros, Sprout al final tuvo que admitir que era lo mejor para la chica, el tema después fue llevado a McGonagall que al oír las partes necesarias estuvo de acuerdo con las dos jefas de casa el problema estaría en que el director aceptara.

La plática con Dumbledore fue larga tediosa y llena de basura sobre cómo los niños era traviesos y generar bromas entre ellos era algo normal, Lily argumentaba que si los jóvenes solían ser traviesos pero lo que habían hecho a Casiopea en los últimos tres años pasaba a crueldad. Cuando intento usar el argumento de que se debían dar segundas oportunidades fue callado al saber que la casa ya había sido advertida antes de cesar con esa actitud.

Pero Lily supo cómo clavar la estaca al argumentar la deshonrar que traería a Hogwarts y a la casa de Hufflepuff si se llegara a salir a la luz como una de sus propias compañeras era tratada en la casa de la lealtad y amistad y una de las casa de Hogwarts que era considerada de la facción de Luz, finalmente Dumbledore no tuvo de otra más que dejar que Lady Slytherin se saliera con la suya arruinado todo plan que tuviera para la antigua hija Malfoy.

Aún así Dumbledore tuvo una pequeña victoria al recordarle a Lady Slytherin que como única dueña del castillo tenía que estar en el rol de anfitriona para el baile de navidad y la etiqueta que llevaba con eso por lo que Lady Greengrass no podía ser su acompañante.

Lily odiaba las tradiciones y reglas de etiqueta del Reino Unido Mágico de idiotas fanaticos de ideología de Sangre conservacionista que no podían aceptar la relación de una chica con otra a menos que estas estuvieran casadas con el mismo hombre, por lo que ahora tendría que buscar una pareja para el baile de navidad. Pero si Dumbledore quería mover esa ficha en el juego sería mejor aprovechar la situación para arreglar ciertos asuntos personales con cierto profesor de pociones.

En lo que llevaba en el colegio había estado pensando la forma correcta de vengarse de Snape por lo que les había hecho a ella y a Isabelle, había pensado en varios planes, entre ellos estaban fingir ser un fantasma y aparentar atormentarlo, matarlo, desollarlo vivo, castrarlo, tortura Muggel no sonaba mal tampoco, envenenarlo sería buena idea si no fuera un experto en pociones pero su favorito personal era enamorarlo, usarlo para sus propios fines como espiar a Dumbledore y a los antiguos mortifagos con los que mantenía amistad como Lucius Malfoy. Para luego destruir cualquier esperanza de un futuro juntos. Y después mantenerlo cautivo y todos los días hacerlo sentir enamorado para luego romperle el corazón.

Y ahora por esa razón se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de Snape tranquilizándose para no matarlo con la primera provocación que hiciera su antiguo amigo. Lily tocó la puerta a su oficina y se oyó como decían desde dentro que entrarán. Dentro encontró al profesor de pociones en su escritorio revisando lo que parecían ser varios ensayos de sus alumnos.

Snape levantó la cara para ver quien se había osado a interrumpirlo en su oficina solo para notar la presencia de Lady Slytherin, la cual paseaba por su oficina admirando varios de los contenedores que contenían pociones extremadamente raras e ingredientes igual de raros.

Snape volvió a su trabajo intentando ignorar a Lady Slytherin que seguía mirando su oficina, minutos pasaron si que Lady Slytherin dijera una palabra haciendo que Snape se desesperara. "A que debo su visita." Dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su cara de desagrado por la mujer que le había causado tanto problemas en los últimos meses.

Lady Slytherin entonces se quitó el casco que ocultaba su identidad y la cual ahora se mantenía secreta por un antifaz plateado con una serpiente del lado derecho que cubría ese lado de su cara haciendo irreconocible su apariencia su cabello era rubio y ojos azules.

"Verás Severus necesito una pareja de baile para el baile de Navidad al cual estoy obligada a asistir por ser la actual dueña del castillo. Y al ser el antiguo jefe de casa de Slytherin pareces ser la mejor opción." Le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente. "No me interesa debo ir para vigilar a los alumnos no para socializar." Dijo volviendo a su trabajo. "Que sucede no te gustan las rubias qué tal pelirrojas." Dijo cambiando su aspecto fácilmente como si fuera una metamorfomaga. Snape levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos verdes y se quedó paralizado. "Tampoco, qué tal castañas." Dijo mientras su cara, cabello y ojos cambiando de nuevo ahora pareciéndose a Hermione de 30 años pero con cabello liso.

"Iré si deja de hacer eso." Dijo finalmente para luego volver a hacer su trabajo. "Excelente lo veré antes del baile espero que sea vista y arregle ese cabello para el evento." Con eso se colocó el casco de nuevo y salió de su oficina. Apenas había salido de la oficina Snape tuvo que abrir un cajón de su escritorio y sacar una botella de Whiskey de fuego y se sirvió un gran trago.

Lady Slytherin era una Metamorfomaga por eso su identidad estaba tan bien protegida ella podía ser cualquier persona razonó rápidamente. Pero a veces los metamorfos necesitan una imagen que copiar y la pelirroja que había creado era una copia exacta de Lily cuando era joven, entonces noto que la foto de Lily en su armario estaba al descubierto, Lady Slytherin la había encontrado y copiado su apariencia. Pronto tomó otro trago empezando a ahogar su pena por lo que había hecho hace años con alcohol y a maldecir a Potter.

 **Harry**

Harry estaba de regreso en la oficina de su madre y veía varios de los curiosos proyectos en los que trabajaba ella, el día de su cumpleaños había obtenido autorización para ver algunos de los proyectos y dar su opinión pero algunos aún estaban ocultos para el. Lily le había dicho que con el tiempo revelaría los diferentes proyectos y la importancia que tenían ellos para el futuro de todos pero por ahora tendría acceso limitado.

Harry se había conformado con eso por el momento no como Hermione que se había puesto algo insistente poniendo de nervios a Lily que tuvo que calmarse primero para luego calmar a Hermione y explicarle las razones de que todavía no podía accesar a esa información.

Harry pasaba proyecto tras proyecto buscando algo interesante que ver en lo que llegaba su madre, pronto encontró algo que le llamaba la atención nombre clave Fuego Griego, al revisarlo vio que él nombre era obvio para el proyecto ya que consistía de una nueva fórmula para el antiguo fuego Griego solo que ahora este no se podría apagar con magia solo con otra sustancia que habían desarrollado.

Había más cosas a las cual tenía acceso pero parecían proyectos abandonados, la mayoría de ellos eran aviones, algunos comentarios parecía decir que se habían vendido a los Muggel para tener mejores ganancias junto con otras cosas. Pronto encontró proyectos que no eran de uso militar si no de uso civil. Pero la mayoría de ellos parecía carecer de una fuente de energía. Muchos de los proyectos tenía referencias a un Proyecto nombrado Joya, Harry lo buscó solo para encontrar que no tenía acceso a él.

Este debía ser de suma importancia para su madre ya que la mayoría de las cosas para las que sería usado era para mejorar la vida de las personas, como aparatos de medicina Muggel combinados con Magia haciendo la detección de enfermedades tanto Normales como Mágicas más sencillas al igual que su curación.

Pronto llegó su madre y decido dejar de investigar y hablar sobre el problema que tenía, pronto se quitó de la silla para darle el asiento así madre que sacó una botella de su escritorio y estaba a punto de servirse cuando pareció darse cuenta que aún estaba embarazada bajando así la botella y se reclinó en el sillón.

"Que sucede mama." Pregunto Harry preocupado al ver como estaba ella. "Tuve que invitar a Snape al baile por ser la anfitriona principal al ser este mi castillo y la verdad no quiero ir al baile a menos que fuera con Isabelle pero ya conoces como son y esta vez no pude librarme de su forma de pensar." Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre las palmas de su mano y suspiraba fuertemente.

"Por lo menos se me hará más fácil poder llevar a cabo mi venganza sobre él y al mismo tiempo poder espiar a Dumbledore. Pero dejemos de hablar sobre mi había algo sobre lo que querías hablar en la mañana cuando Casiopea estaba en la oficina." Harry asintió y le empezó a explicar la situación a su madre de que no podía decidir a quien llevar al baile y como solo le quedaban dos semanas para decidir a quien llevar, le contó de algunas cosas que las chicas habían hecho para llamar su atención y decidiera más rápido, al final la respuesta de su madre fue sencilla.

"Lleva a Fleur ella necesita también una pareja a fuerza por la tradición del baile, las chicas pueden acompañarse entre sí ya que todas tienen un compromiso contigo por lo cual al ser invitadas "no estará mal visto" para ellos que fueran juntas. Además el baile de Navidad del torneo es el primero de muchos eventos que tenemos en los siguientes meses. Para Año Nuevo tendremos que participar en un evento en el Archipiélago Potter donde tendrás que asistir con Hermione a fuerza al ser ella la próxima Lady Potter. Después está el baile de Primavera de los Greengrass en el cual Daphne será tu acompañante, el baile anual del Ministerio de recaudación serás acompañado por Susan, el Baile de la IWC tu acompañante tiene que ser Padma, esos son todos los eventos importantes donde vas a tener que llevar a una pareja principal así que ahí tiene tu solución querido." Le dijo Lily tranquila mientras se servía un poco de agua.

"Cuando planeabas decirme de estos eventos mamá." Dijo Harry algo molesto por no estar enterado de todo eso. Lily solo lo vio por un momento para luego tocar su estómago y ver hacia abajo. "Harry se me acaba de romper la fuente tu hermana está por nacer. Necesito que te tranquilices primero luego que llames a Isabelle, a la madre de Padma y Lady Mc Netic diles que es hora que está por nacer. Luego ve al Puente y activa la red Flu entre la Mansión Potter y el barco para que puedan llegar rápido." Harry al oír la noticia se sobresaltó sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

Pero al oír las indicaciones de su madre intento calmarse y hacer lo que le había pedido, después de haber localizado a Isabelle y decirle lo que estaba pasando ella le dijo que buscaría a las demás que él conectara las dos ubicaciones para que pudieran pasar y ayudar a su madre. Mientras iba subiendo al Puente se encontró a Daphne que salía de la cocina comiendo un gran bote de helado, Harry le explicó lo que estaba pasando causando que Daphne por poco soltara el bote de helado rápidamente entró a la cocina a dejar el helado para luego ir a buscar a las demás y a sus hermanas que estaban teniendo una pijamada y que en ese momento veían una película mientras Casiopea se encontraba abrazada por Astoria y Luna en medio de ambas.

Casiopea fue la primera en levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación seguida de Astoria, Luna por un lado salió caminando tranquilamente de la habitación y caminando y dando uno que otro brinco muy su estilo. Daphne después fue en búsqueda de las chicas y las encontró donde las había dejado en el camarote viendo vestidos y discutiendo como harían decidir a Harry a quien llevar.

Cuando Daphne les dio la noticia de que Lily estaba dando a luz todas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para luego salir del camarote como una estampida aplastando a Daphne contra la pared que no vio venir la reacción de las chicas, cuando se recuperó del golpe se paró y camino rumbo al ala médica. Cuando llegó vio que su madre ya estaba ahí al igual que Lady Mc Netic y la madre de Padma que era sanadora.

Casiopea y Harry estaban a un lado de Lily mientras que Isabelle estaba del otro lado y acariciaba la mano de Lily tranquilizándola mientras que Lady Mc Netic y Parveen Patil hacían diagnósticos y se preparaban para el nacimiento. Unas horas después Lily estaba dando a luz a la última Potter, Jazmín Iris Potter era una bebe de pelo rojo como el de Lily pero con los ojos de James, Lily esperaba que ella no fuera igual de traviesa y bromista como lo había sido James o tendría serios problemas.

Lily fue regresada a su habitación para descansar mientras su hija pasaba esa noche en el ala médica siendo revisada y en observación por Parveen mañana estaría todo el tiempo con ella, Isabelle se quedó toda la noche con Lily al igual que Casiopea, la cual no se quería separar para nada de ella y Lily la había dejado dormir en la cama mientras que Harry quería hacerle también compañía pero su madre lo mandó de regreso a su cuarto para que descansara y hablara con las chicas Harry aceptó a regañadientes.

Pronto Harry se encontraba frente a la puerta a su camerino pensando como iniciar la conversación para darles la noticia de a quien llevaría al baile como pareja, una vez que tomó el valor suficiente entró a su cuarto para encontrar a las chicas entretenidas viendo vestidos en revistas. Las cinco se dieron cuenta de que había entrado y lo estaban viendo haciendo que Harry se sintiera incómodo.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre el baile." Dijo finalmente obteniendo la total atención de todas las chicas que hicieron a un lado las revistas y lo miraban fijamente. "Después de pensarlo por mucho y pedir consejo de cuál de ustedes llevar en un intento de ser equitativo con todas. Mi mamá me comunico que a parte de este baile hay varios más planeado para los siguientes meses por lo que podría llevar a cada una a un baile. Pero para este mi pareja tendría que ser Fleur." Harry cerró los ojos esperando a recibir los golpes de revistas o hechizos.

"Ya lo sabíamos Harry solo te hemos estado molestando y usándolo como pretexto para cumplir una que otra fantasía." Le dijo Daphne mientras se acercaba y colgaba su brazos de su cuello para darle un beso. "Pero tenemos ciertas reglas que tendrás que respetar en todas las ocasiones.

Primero. El primer baile siempre será con tu pareja de ese evento y bailarás con ella la mayoría de las canciones, cada una de nosotras tendrá el derecho a una canción lenta.

Segundo. Tu atención total será con tu pareja del evento a excepción del baile con cada una, siempre harás todo lo posible para hacer de la noche una experiencia inolvidable para cada una de nosotras.

Tercero. Aprenderás a bailar bien.

Cuarto. Esa noche solo compartirás la habitación con la persona que llevaste al baile y como ninguna de nosotras ha estado realmente a solas contigo lo harás muy especial para cada una. Y como cada una de nosotras se acompañará también en parejas aplican las mismas reglas.

Quinto. Cada una irá a los bailes dependiendo de que sean Bailes relacionados con la familia Potter llevarás a Hermione por ser Lady Potter, bailes de familias Sangre Pura serán conmigo al tener experiencia en ese ámbito. Bailes del Ministerio llevarás a Susan como con los bailes de la IWC o internacionales llevarás a Padma, finalmente a Fleur le tocan todos los bailes que tengan que ver en Francia. La agenda de bailes es anunciada a inicios de año por lo que podremos hacer una lista de los que vamos a asistir para estar parejas.

Hablamos mucho de esto mientras entrenabas y todas estamos de acuerdo con esto. Así que mañana empiezas tus clases de baile." Daphne le dio un último beso para regresar a su lugar y tomar la revista en búsqueda de un vestido para el baile de primavera Greengrass.

Harry se sentó en el sillón y pronto Fleur estaba sentada en su regazo. "Espero que tengas planeado algo romántico para esa noche Arry además del baile yo tengo algo planeado ya que deseo compartir con cada uno de ustedes conforme vaya siendo mi turno, es algo muy importante para mi como Veela y que siempre se comparte entre una Veela y su pareja o parejas pero tiene que ser individual así que la oportunidad es perfecta." Le dijo Fleur sonriendo mientras sus ojos veían los de Harry con un amor profundo.

Poco a poco las chicas se fueron retirando al dormitorio al igual que Harry la última en quedarse fue Hermione que leía un libro que Daphne le había prestado sobre etiqueta para bailes en el mundo mágico el de Daphne se enfocaba sobre todo para bailes en el Reino Unido, Fleur le había prestado uno más internacional y se notaban las diferencias por mucho. Demostrando lo atrasado que estaban el Reino Unido Mágico en diferencia de los otros países mágicos.

 **General**

El baile de navidad se acercó más rápido de lo que Harry había deseado y habían aparecido varias novedades como el que Krum invitara a Hermione al baile pero está lo rechazó amablemente diciéndole que ya tenía pareja pero le recomendó a alguien que estaría encantada de ir con él, pronto se supo que Lavender iría al baile con el.

Susan y Daphne mientras tanto fueron las encargadas de enseñarle a bailar a Harry, Fleur también podía hacerlo pero ella consideró que sería algo injusto ya que pasaría el mayor tiempo de la velada con Harry y las demás no podrían disfrutarlo por igual. Fleur por otro lado se encargaba de comprar los vestidos para el baile de navidad ya con las medidas de cada una y los accesorios que querían, los regalos de navidad eran pedidos por mensajería de lechuza para mantener en secreto lo que se iban a regalar.

Mientras tanto Padma y Hermione lo ayudaban a resolverlo el acertijo del huevo pero no habían hecho mucho progreso ya que aún no pasaban del intenso chillido que emitía el huevo. Y lo estaban dejando pasar la prueba sería hasta dentro de dos meses por lo que aún tenían tiempo para resolver el acertijo y prepararse para la prueba.

Casiopea había dejado de ir al colegio y ahora se quedaba en el barco cuidado a Jazmín junto con Lily mientras que ella la ayudaba a estudiar, cuando Lily tenía que salir a hacer algunas cosas y a aparentar que nada había pasado, ella se quedaba cuidado a su ahora hermana menor y contaba ya lo días para la adopción de Sangre y ser una Potter.

Las vacaciones de navidad iniciaron y los alumnos de primero y segundo año regresaron a casa, algunos de tercero se quedaron al ser invitados al baile, Astoria y Luna se quedaron en Hogwarts pero no asistirían al baile ya que no podrían estar juntas pero Ginny si iría para aparentar había sido invitada por Dean Thomas. Casiopea se quedaría a cuidar de Jazmín junto con Luna y Astoria que se habían vuelto muy cercanas a la chica también serían acompañadas por Isabelle que quería pasar algo de tiempo con Lily y había llegado de sorpresa.

El festín de noche buena fue muy parecido al festín de bienvenida o de fin de clases solo que con decoraciones navideñas, cada chica se tuvo que sentar en su propia mesa por lo que Harry se quedó solo con Hermione y Fleur en la mesa de Gryffindor por suerte todo transcurrió normal y pronto estaban regresando al barco para pasar la noche buena más en familia.

Al llegar encontraron a Luna dormida en el sillón mientras que Astoria parecía estar maquillando a Casiopea e Isabelle tomaba algo de té mientras vigilaba a una dormida Jazmín en su cuna. Apenas vio Lily a Isabelle sentada se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente no habiéndola esperado para la noche ya que Isabelle estaba molesta con ella debido a lo del baile de navidad por no haber peleado para ir con ella.

Después de asegurase de que Jazmín estuviera profundamente dormida y en su cuarto, Lily se aseguró de poner una alarma por si despertaba y lloraba para avisarle mientras que se retiraba a su recámara con Isabelle para pasar la noche juntas. Luna y Astoria se quedaron hasta tarde intentando resaltar la belleza de Casiopea que esta había intentado esconder.

 **Harry**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente con el desnudó cuerpo de Padma sobre de él, las chicas le habían dado su primer regalo de navidad antes de irse a dormir. Junto a él encontró a Fleur abrazada a Susan y con su cabeza en los pechos de Susan del otro lado estaban Daphne y Hermione abrazada y con las piernas entrelazadas.

Harry se levantó cuidadosamente intentando no despertar a Padma lo cual logró, para luego vestirse y salir a ver sus regalos que habían sido colocados en la sala principal debajo del árbol de navidad. Había varios regalos envueltos en muchos colores y no era el primero en llegar Astoria ya estaba abriendo lo que parecía ser su segundo regalo mientras que Casiopea se comía una Rana de chocolate que había sacado de una gran caja llenas de estas mientras veía la carta que había sacado.

Luna por el otro lado estaba viendo unos lentes curiosos que había recibido de regalo. Harry de pronto noto como su mamá se acercaba. "Feliz navidad Harry se que no puedo recuperar las últimas navidades pero espero que esta sea un comienzo con nuestra nueva familia." Le dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete el cual abrió lentamente para encontrarse con un álbum de fotos muy parecido al que Hagrid le había dado. "El que te dio Hagrid fue un regalo nuestro para él y él decidió dártelo para que tuvieras algo con lo cual nos pudieras recordar, solo que su álbum está algo incompleto este álbum complementa todo." Con eso Harry empezó a ver a través de las fotos, había alguna de las fotos de sus padres cuando se casaron que no había visto en el otro álbum, había fotos de su mamá con Isabelle, su padre con las dos, Sirius y Amelia juntos cuando eran aún jóvenes, Remus con ojeras pero aún joven.

Harry finalmente abrazó a su mamá y Lily solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de su hijo. Mientras tanto Daphne había llegado junto con Fleur la cual aún estaba medio dormida y por poco tropezaba con Daphne.

Hermione, Padma y Susan fueron las siguientes en llegar más despiertas que Fleur y pronto estaban repartiendo regalos entre ellos, Harry recibió más regalos de lo normal, a parte del álbum de fotos también recibió de su madre la espada de su padre que se pasa de padre a hijo, la empuñadura tenía detalles de escamas y el pomo de la espada tenía la cabeza de un dragón de Tormenta. La guarnición tenia la forma de alas de Dragón dobladas y en el cruce tenía unos rubíes incrustados de ambos lados, la hoja era lo suficientemente larga para ser usada con una sola mano por lo que podrías seguir usando su otra espada solo que ahora debía aprender a pelear con ambas al mismo tiempo.

De Astoria recibió una gran dotación de dulces que le gustaban a él y al mismo tiempo a Daphne en una nota escondida decía que tuviera cuidado en donde los ponía porque era probable que Daphne se los comiera. Luna le dio unos lentes parecidos a los de ella según era para ver mejor a los Nargels, de Hermione recibió un libro "1000 maneras de satisfacer a una bruja". Harry la vio sorprendido y ella le sonrió para luego decirle en voz baja. "Los marcados en rojo los quiero probar lo más rápido posible, Harry abrió un poco el libro para ver algo que Hermione hubiera marcado y trago fuerte Hermione había marcado casi todo el libro. El solo le asintió para ponerlo a un lado prometiéndose leerlo en su próximo tiempo libre también le dio una pulsera plateada que se ajustaba a su muñeca y le permitía saber donde se encontraba, Hermione le dio una parecida a cada chica.

De Susan recibió un arnés para su varita que los aurores solían usar, su madre se lo había conseguido, este le permitía desplegar rápidamente la varita de su brazo a la mano y tenía hechizos para evitar que se la quitaran además de una capa con capucha hecha de piel de dragón que lo protegería de la mayoría de hechizos.

Padma le dio una chamara de piel de dragón encantada que evitaba que se mojara, lo mantenía fresco o caliente dependiendo del clima además de que era muy liviana y Harry podía sentir las presencia de Padma en la chamara, al parecer mientras Padma usara una igual ambos sentían la presencia del otro.

Daphne le entregó dos cajas diferentes y le sonrió tímidamente mientras mantenía escondida una tercera en su espalda. Harry abrió la primera caja que Daphne le había dado para encontrarse con un reproductor de discos portátil y unos audífonos. "Funciona como uno normal solo que la batería es mágica y usa una mínima porción de tu mágica para funcionar." Le explicó sonriendo mientras Harry se paraba a abrazarla y luego seguir abriendo el siguiente regalo el cual eran varias cajas de discos.

"No sabía que podía gustarte así que le pedí a mi mamá que te escogiera un poco de todo o de lo que estuviera de moda y este es uno más personal." Dijo mientras le entregaba un tercer regalo el cual Harry abrió emocionado para encontrarse con otro disco "Mix de Legendario de Daphne" decía en la parte de enfrente del disco y Harry le dio un tierno beso a Daphne por haberse dedicado a juntar sus canciones favoritas en un solo disco para que él pudiera oírlas, Harry antes no había tenido mucha experiencia con la música debido a los Dursley pero había logrado escuchar una que otra canción en la radio cuando no estaban.

Harry se percató que nunca había oído a Daphne oír música, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera música en el mundo mágico. "Espera tu cuando oyes música pasó mucho tiempo contigo y nunca te he visto con audífonos o con algo que tenga que ver con música." Le dijo con curiosidad mientras Daphne se quitaba un arete que solía llevar siempre. "Clase de Binns antes de este año solía usar audífonos normales solo que tenían puesto un hechizo para que nadie lo notara, en las vacaciones le pregunte a Lady Mc Netic si tenía algo que fuera más fácil de usar y me dio estos aretes que están conectados con mi reproductor que siempre está en mi mochila."

"Pues que bien los escondes no lo había notado." Le dijo mientras admiraba los aretes que tenía puestos. "Nadie lo había notado ni Hermione que es la que más se fija en las cosas." Dijo sonriendo, Harry volteó la caja del disco para ver si tenía anotado algo y encontró al reverso una lista de las canciones que contenía el disco, decidió que oiría la lista de Daphne más tarde.

La última en entregarle un regalo fue Fleur la cual llevaba cinco cajas del mismo tamaño con ella. "Mis regalos son tradicionales para una pareja Veela, en este caso parejas, es una tradición muy vieja que cada Veela debe de cumplir no por una necesidad o por ser un ritual si no como una expresión de amor, mi madre lo hizo con mi padre la primera navidad que estuvieron juntos y eso fortaleció su relación. Ahora esta es mi primera navidad con ustedes y estoy feliz de poder hacerlo." Con eso le entregó una caja a cada uno sonriendo, "Es el primer regalo de tres los otros dos son más personales sobre todo el tercero.

El cual debo de explicar y tiene que ver con nuestro lazo. Normalmente una Veela solo tiene una pareja toda su vida no como nosotros que somos seis. Y hay un pequeño ritual o evento que toda Veela espera en su vida cuando encuentra a su pareja le llamamos la Canción de una Veela y su principal significado es sellar el amor que nos une.

La canción solo aparece cuando hay un cierto nivel de amor entre los participantes, por el momento si mis cálculos e instintos están en lo correcto solo puedo hacer la Canción con Harry y Hermione después sigue Padma, Susan y finalmente Daphne por lo que conforme vaya llegando al nivel de amor indicado podré generar la canción con cada uno de ustedes. Es lo único que les dire lo demás deberán descubrirlo a su debido tiempo." Todos oyeron atentos a la explicación de Fleur y estaban ansiosos por experimentar lo que Fleur les había dicho mientras tanto cada uno abrió la caja que Fleur les había entregado encontrado un collar con lo que parecía tener un cristal y dentro de él se podía ver una fina línea del color del cabello de Fleur.

"En cada cristal se encuentra uno de mis cabellos no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica pero el significado es lo que realmente importa ya que otras Veelas los reconocerán oficialmente como mis parejas y les podrán brindar ayuda si la necesitan." Fleur les colocó a cada uno el collar para luego pasar a su último regalo físico que tenía que ver más con cada uno.

Para Hermione fue una colección de libros que eran sus favoritos tanto de mágica como de historia. Para Padma fueron algunos vestidos que le habían gustado en su última visita a Hogsmead y no había podido encontrar, Susan recibió varias playeras un gorro con los colores de su casa y varias pulseras, Daphne unos pendientes con Amatistas que hacían juego con sus ojos. A Harry le dio una navaja suiza mágica que tenía cerca de cien herramientas y un reloj.

Mientras los chicos se repartían los regalos entre ellos Lily se encontraba con Casiopea abriendo los regalos de la chica. Lily había decidió regalarle varias que le podían ser útil en un futuro, muchos regalos eran para después de la adopción ya que Lily planeaba darle un cambio total a Casiopea, tenía un plan a futuro para la joven chica.

Durante las últimas noches que habían pasado como madre e hija platicando hasta tarde Casiopea le había preguntado a Lily que era lo que se esperaba de ella en un futuro. Toda su vida había sido educada para casarse y ser una esposa trofeo para alguno de los hijos de su antiguo padre ahora libre de ese futuro quería saber que se esperaba de ella.

"Cassie podrás ser lo que tú quieras en la vida, quieres ser sanadora y ayudar a los demás lo serás, jugadora de Quidditch si tienes el talento no me opongo para nada, trabajar para el ministerio o Gringotts puedes hacerlo yo solo quiero que seas feliz." Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y Casiopea se acurrucaba en su pecho.

"Quiero ser útil a la familia mi lealtad es a mi nueva familia a Harry, Daphne, Isabelle, Astoria, Jazmín y sobre todo a ti mamá." Le dijo mientras se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, mientras tanto Lily pensó en sus palabras e ideó un plan que podría gustarle a Casiopea.

Lily se lo contó a la mañana siguiente a Casiopea a la cual pareció gustarle, Casiopea sería la encargada de crear una nueva familia una leal a la familia Slytherin y que actuará como su mano derecha. En los siguientes meses que Casiopea pasaría tiempo con ella Lily la entrenaría en todo lo que pudiera desde espadas hasta las modernas armas mágicas que habían desarrollado los Mc Netic.

Casiopea a partir de ahí actuaría como su mano derecha y mano invisible, donde Lady Slytherin fuera ella iría también ya fuera al descubierto o de encubierta, sería sus ojos donde ella no pudiera ver. Y cuando Casiopea decidiera casarse por amor crearían una nueva familia con Casiopea a la cabeza con un objetivo aún no definido más que el de siempre apoyar a la familia Slytherin y Potter.

Casiopea tendría acceso a todos los recursos Potter no solo por ser un próximo miembro familiar si no también para para demostrar la confianza que se había ganado ante Lily y su familia.

Mientras Casiopea veía sus regalos entre los cuales se encontraba ropa nueva, herramientas y una nueva espada diseñada para ella Lily abrió su último regalo que provenía de Lady Mc Netic, los regalos de su amiga siempre eran sorprendentes y lo último de sus creaciones que solían ser muy útiles. Dentro de la caja encontró dos guantes con detalles de escamas metálicos y en cada dedo tenía una especie de uña alargada que parecía poder retraerse. En la caja había una nota dirigida a ella junto con tres frascos.

 _Lady Potter_

 _Espero que tenga una feliz navidad con su familia, es bueno tenerla de vuelta con nosotros. Le mando mi última creación junto con la noticia de que el proyecto Joya ha teñido grandes avances lamentablemente nuestro sujeto de pruebas ha muerto necesitamos uno nuevo con un núcleo mágico más poderoso pronto le enviaré una lista de los sujetos que podrían ser de utilidad junto un nuevo proyecto mío que espero apruebe nombre clave Poseidón._

 _Las uñas extras son de acero de duende bañados en veneno de basilisco (se me hizo lo más adecuado), mientras no están desplegadas formarán una protección metálica sobre sus manos y mediante un movimiento suyo hará que se formen las hojas envenenadas. Mando frascos con lágrimas de Fénix (no fue fácil conseguirlas) por si sucede alguno accidente._

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Lady Mc Netic._

Lily sonrió mientras se proba uno de los guantes y lo activaba haciendo aparecer las hojas escondidas en los dedos, Lady Mc Netic si que había creado un arma letal para ella una simple cortada y su víctima caería en segundos. La mañana siguió con la repartición de regalos entre ellos. Cerca del medio día los chicos salieron del barco para ir a jugar en la nieve que había caído hace varios días.

Ya varios de los alumnos se podían ver que construía fuertes de nieves mientras se generaba una gran batalla de nieve por todo el campo involucrando a casi todas las escuelas.

Entre más tarde se fue haciendo la mayoría de las chicas iban desapareciendo con rumbo a sus dormitorios para arreglarse para el baile. Harry se quedó otro rato en la nieve con Astoria, Casiopea y Luna construyendo muñecos de nieve, cuando empezó a oscurecer los cuatro regresaron al castillo para luego regresar a través de la oficina de Lady Slytherin al barco. Harry regreso a su camarote para prepararse, dentro no había nadie y pronto se había bañado y arreglado para el baile teniendo aún algo de tiempo libre por lo que decidió revisar el libro de Hermione.

Pronto llegó la hora de encontrarse con Fleur y salió del barco después de despedirse de Astoria, Luna y Casiopea que vigilaban a Jazmín mientras veían una película en la sala principal. No encontró a su madre en ningún lado por lo que supuso que ya se había adelantado al baile por ser la principal anfitriona.

Pronto llegó a la entrada principal donde todos los campeones se debían reunir con sus parejas. Los campeones de cada escuela llevaban un atuendo tradicional de su país y se podían diferenciar bastante bien entre sí menos los de Ilvermorny, Hogwarts, Castelobruxo y Beauxbatons. Annette ya se encontraba con su pareja que parecía ser un alumnos de Beauxbatons de su año. Cedric era acompañado por Cho Chang, la pareja de Ilvermorny estaban platicando con el campeón restante de Mahoutokoro que había perdió a su hermana en la primera prueba.

Krum platicaba animadamente con Lavender la cual estaba muy emocionada de poder ir al baile con la estrella de Quidditch pero al mismo tiempo intentaba mantenerse calmada para no arruinar su oportunidad. Mientras esperaba a Fleur vio a varios de sus compañeros pasando junto a él algunos lo ignoraban otros lo saludaban rápidamente para seguir su camino hacia el gran comedor.

Pronto llegó Fleur subiendo por las escaleras principales de la entrada, era escoltada por las chicas. Fleur llevaba un vestido plateado con detalles de plumas negras en la falda y en la parte delantera de su vestido, el vestido no tenía espalda y el frente era sujetado por un collar dorado con detalles de flores que quedaba de maravilla con su cuello. Su cabello estaba peinado de una forma sencilla del lado izquierdo mientras que del lado derecho parecía llevar una flor de blanca en su cabello.

Padma llevaba un vestido tradicional de la india con el maquillaje, pelo y joyería apropiada para la ocasión e iba del brazo de Susan, que a diferencia de ella llevaba un vestido sencillo amarillo con un escote en v, los pendientes que Harry le había regalado de Navidad junto con el collar.

Del otro lado de Fleur venían Hermione y Daphne, lo primero que noto Harry fue el cabello alisado de Hermione el cual le quedaba muy bien. Ambas vestían vestidos casi iguales con la diferencia de cada una llevaba los vestidos de sus casas y que tenían un detalles diferentes el de Daphne parecía llevar una serpiente plateada enrollada por su cuerpo mientras que Hermione tenía un león dorado del lado derecho.

"Mis queridas damas se ven hermosas esta noche." Dijo a las cinco mientras les besaba la mano a cada una causando risillas de todas y que se sonrojaran.

"Vas muy bien Harry sigue así y esta noche serás muy feliz." Le dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba a él y le sonreía. "Ya soy feliz desde que estoy con ustedes." Beso a Fleur y después a cada una para después despedirse mientras Hermione, Daphne, Padma y Susan entraban al gran comedor en búsqueda de su mesa no sin antes Daphne se acercará a él. "No olvides nos debes por lo menos un baile lento a cada una de nosotras."

"Claro mi amor tendrás tu baile."Le dijo sonriendo para darle un beso en la mejilla y Daphne luego desapareciera entre la gente en búsqueda de Hermione. Harry y Fleur se reunieron con los demás campeones que estaban siendo puestos en orden por la McGonagall y por Lady Slytherin. El vestido de Lady Slytherin decía fuertemente que era Lady Slytherin era de un verde oscuro con partes verdes más claras, al igual de Daphne parecía llevar una Serpiente plateada estampada alrededor de su cuerpo cuya cabeza estaba estampada en su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba una túnica verde con diseños de escamas que parecía servir como capa también y un antifaz plateado con forma de serpiente que cubría su identidad además de que su cabello era rubio plateado pero sus ojos habían permanecido igual.

Lady Slytherin pronto los formó atrás de Annette que era la primera en entrar y detrás de ellos estaban Ian y Tracey la cual estaba demasiado nerviosa e Ian estaba intentando calmarla, era sorprendente como podía ser frío con la mayoría de las personas pero cuando se trataba de Tracey era la persona más amable y cariñosa. Cuando estaban juntos llegaban a empalagar a todo el mundo habían roto un tiempo pero había sido por una tontería de parte ambos y una vez resuelta estaban juntos de nuevo. Lily le había dicho a Harry que Tracey probablemente sería la próxima Lady Mc Netic y que la actual estaba encantada con Tracey. Harry aprendió también que la actual Lady Mc Netic era la descendiente directa de la línea y su esposo había muerto hace unos años enfermo de viruela de dragón.

Una vez que todos estaba en posición y Lady Slytherin había desaparecido regresando al gran comedor en búsqueda de su pareja que se había desaparecido en cuanto había tenido oportunidad. McGonagall les dio la señal y las parejas empezaron a entrar al gran comedor conforme se les había formado. El gran comedor había sido arreglado de forma espectacular, las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido al igual que la mesa de los maestros que era remplazada por un escenario donde una banda estaba tocando la entrada de los campeones.

Harry noto como el gran comedor había sido agrandado mágicamente para dar espacio a las varias mesas redondas esparcidas por el lugar y al mismo tiempo dejar un gran espacio frente al escenario para la pista de baile donde se dirigían los campeones en ese momento. La pista de baile tenía nieve cayendo del techo pero que no tocaba el piso. De los lados del comedor se encontraban esculturas de hielo representando los escudos de cada escuela.

Harry y Fleur pronto tomaron su mesa asignada que compartían junto con Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Beauxbatons y Angelinaque iba acompañada de Fred, a su lado se encontraban Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz, Castelobruxo Uagadou y Cedric con Cho. Pronto inicio la cena en cuanto vieron a Dumbledore tomar su menú y decir en voz alta "Chuletas de puerco" las cuales aparecieron de inmediato. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y pronto se encontraban comiendo.

Harry decido seguir el consejo de Fleur y pidió un platillo francés que aparecía en el menú y el cual estaba delicioso. Pronto la plática se empezó a hacer en la mesa y Harry empezó a conocer más de los demás campeones y sus acompañantes Katsumi era hijo de un importante empresario japonés cuya empresa innovaba en varios ramas de la magia y Harry sabía que era la misma empresa con la que su familia tenía más contacto en Asia. Malcom resultó ser hijo de un importante director de MACUSA mientras que Elizabeth era hija de uno de los principales contactos de los Potter en Estados Unidos. Annette por igual era hija de un importante político francés. Los padres de Angelina eran contratistas en el Mundo Muggel y podrían ser de utilidad. Harry hizo lo que supuso su madre quería relacionarse con personas.

Pronto la mesa estaba llena de risas y anécdotas de los diferentes chicos que disfrutaban de la cena claro la mayoría de las risas eran causadas por Fred Weasley y sus ocurrencias, Harry oyó atentamente cuando Fred contó que quería abrir una tienda junto con su hermano para vender productos graciosos. Tal vez había dos Weasley que podían ser de utilidad.

Pronto los platos empezaron a desaparecer y la banda apareció de nuevo lista para tocar la primera canción con la cual se daría inicio al baile. Todos los campeones y sus parejas se pararon en la pista de baile listos para bailar cuando la música iniciara. Pronto todos estaban bailando al ritmo de una canción tranquila, Harry intentaba en no pisar a Fleur aún cuando había tomado clases las cual tuvieron resultado haciendo que Fleur le sonriera, esta noche era un poco más alta que el debido a los tacones. Fleur esperaba con ansias recuperar su altura original cuando volviera a cumplir veinte años no le agrada mucho su altura a los dieciséis.

Cuando la canción terminó Fleur solto a Harry para darle la siguiente canción a Hermione, la canción era un poco más movida lo cual Hermione disfrutó mucho mientras intentaba no sentirse celosa de Fleur por la noche que tendría casi todos los bailes. Mientras tanto Fleur bailaba con Daphne a un lado de Padma y Susan.

Lady Slytherin se había parado para el baile inicial junto con los campeones arrastrando a Snape con ella, la expresión de Snape era de completo desagrado y muchos alumnos murmuraban entre ellos disfrutando ver a Snape siendo obligado a bailar mientras que Lily estaba encantada haciéndole sentir incómodo mientras coqueteaba con él abiertamente y él parecía no saber qué hacer. Se notaba que no tenía nada de experiencia con las damas. Después de cinco canciones lo soltó y lo dejó ir y Snape se fue hacer su patrullaje por los jardines mientras que Lady Slytherin regresaba a su mesa a beber un poco de vino.

Harry mientras tanto había terminado de bailar con todas las chicas y ahora estaba bailando de nuevo con Fleur, las canciones tranquilas aún seguían por lo que bailaban muy de cerca disfrutando la compañía del otro, mientras tanto Fleur sentía como su magia empezaba a reaccionar desde su interior y se empezaba a sincronizar cada vez más con la de Harry, como había esperado la Canción Veela aparecería esta noche entre ambos.

Entre más bailaban y se mantenían cerca su magia crecía preparándose para realizar la Canción, pronto empezaron a tocar las Weird Sisters y se tuvieron que separar pero Fleur ya estaba completamente lista para hacer la canción. Ambos estuvieron un buen rato bailando entre los alumnos y las chicas al ritmo de la banda mágica.

Lady Slytherin había regresado al barco a medio baile queriendo pasar lo que quedaba de la noche con Isabelle, Casiopea e Jazmín. Primero se fue a cambiar ya que estaba harta del vestido una vez cambiada fue en búsqueda de las chicas y las encontró en la sala, Astoria y Luna estaba dormidas encimadas en el sillón mientras que Jazmín dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, Isabelle también estaba dormida pero abrazaba a una despierta Casiopea que leía un libro de plantas.

"Qué haces Cassie." Le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y veía lo que leía. "Busco un nombre nuevo para la adopción, si quiero empezar de nuevo necesito un nuevo nombre nada que me recuerde a los Malfoy y como todas las niñas en la familia por tradición llevan un nombre de flor decidí buscar uno. Después de la adopción quiero ser Belladona Slytherin Potter o como sea que vaya a apellidarme." Lily vio más de cerca lo que estaba leyendo era sobre Belladona también conocida cómo Sombra Nocturna una plata venenosas para quienes la consumía. Y sonrió pensando que sería un bueno nombre para Cassie parecería inofensiva por fuera pero pronto sería letal por dentro. "Será lo que tú quieras mi pequeña sombra." Cassie sonrió por su nuevo apodo para luego soltarse de Isabelle que aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y abrazar a Lily. "Gracias por todo mama." Entre ambas despertaron a Isabelle que sonrió al ver a Lily de regreso, pronto Las tres estaban acostadas en la cama con Casiopea en medio de ellas acurrucada en Lilly y siendo abrazada por ambas.

Las primeras de las chicas en regresar al barco fueron Hermione y Daphne que estaban cansadas de las miradas de todos sus compañeros que no podían soportar ver a una Gryffindor y una Slytherin juntas. Y después de varios encuentros con Malfoy que andaba fuera del control del Pansy ya que se había distraído por unos momentos y de Ron que había ido solo al baile y estaba constantemente intentando sacar a bailar a Hermione por más que ella se rehusaba. Ambas chicas decidieron quedarse a dormir juntas en una de las habitaciones adyacentes a su camarote.

Padma y Susan llegaron un rato después en un humor romántico pareciendo aún estar bailando entre ellas, habían tenido uno que otro momento desagradable pero no se les había arruinado la noche como a Hermione y a Daphne, entraron pronto a la otra recámara adyacente y a los pocos minutos se les unieron Daphne y Hermione.

Fleur y Harry entraron a su dormitorio dentro del barco después de media noche. El dormitorio estaba decorado como Fleur le había pedido a Dobby que se encontraba a bordo del barco como le había pedido Harry después de tener haberle encontrado en las cocinas del castillo. Estaba iluminado por velas y las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por un rojo intentando crear una ambiente más romántico.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se empezó a desvestir solo para ser detenido por Fleur cuando empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. "Harry esta noche es solo para los dos quiero disfrutarla lo más posible, no tienes que apresúrate por intentar complacer a varias chicas. Así que iremos lento disfrutando cada momento entre los dos y harás lo mismo por las demás cuando les toque a ellas." Fleur se sentó junto a Harry y le empezó a dar pequeños y tiernos besos en los labios.

Fleur fue desabrochado los botones de la camisa de Harry para luego quitársela mientras aún se besaban dejando su torso descubierto, los besos se fueron intensificando cada vez más y pronto Harry se quitaba también los pantalones quedando solo en sus bóxers. Fleur de momento paro y se levantó de la cama para desabrochar el collar de su vestido, una vez que lo soltó dejó que el vestido se cayera hacia abajo revelando sus pechos desnudos y luego ella lo deslizó por sus caderas lentamente hasta revelar su ropa interior casi transparente. Después se subió a la cama con Harry donde se acostó sobre su espalda mientras esperaba que Harry se pusiera sobre de ella.

Pronto se colocó sobre de ella y ambos se taparon con las sábanas de la cama mientras se besaban en los labios con pasión intentando demostrar el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Harry pasó a besarla en el cuello sabiendo donde le gustaba más a Fleur oyendo sus bajos gemidos que daba al disfrutarlos. Fleur mientras tanto acariciaba el cuerpo de Harry pasando sus manos por su espalda y sintiendo el calor que emanaba. La Veela en ella podía sentir como se acercaba cada vez más la hora para compartir su magia que reforzaría su relación y la magia de ambos.

Harry bajó a los pechos de Fleur y los empezó a acariciar con delicadeza y darles ligeros besos por todas partes sobre todo en sus pezones que se ponían duros con las caricias. De algún modo supo que Fleur estaba lista para seguir sin tocar su húmeda intimidad, por lo que se colocó a nivel de su cara y la vio a los ojos los cuales tenían un brillo especia que parecía casi hipnótico.

Ambos se quitaron su última prenda de ropa y Harry se posicionó en su entrada para luego mirarla de nuevo a los ojos los cuales parecían brillar más y con ligero beso él entró dentro de ella con delicadeza, ambos se movían de forma rítmica los movimientos de ambos demostraban una sincronía perfecta. Ninguno de los dos dejó de verse a los ojos a excepción para besarse.

Y de pronto sucedió lo que Fleur esperaba y lo que su madre le había explicado que sucedía cuando el amor entre ambos se sellaba, Fleur empezó a tararear una hermosa canción que solo podía ser oída por ambos. Y mientras continuaban haciendo el amor la canción se iba haciendo más fuerte, Fleur no la tenía que cantar su magia se encargaba de hacerla sonar en sus mentes era por eso que solo ambos la podían oír.

Para Harry era realmente hermosa, no tenía forma de explicar lo que oía sabía que era la voz de Fleur la que oía y cantaba pero no entendía las palabras pero podía entender el sentimiento que intentaba transmitir y eran los sentimientos exactos de lo que podía sentir por Fleur. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir las cuales Fleur limpio para después darle otro beso y cuando finalmente ambos tuvieron su orgasmo la canción paro de sonar.

Mientras habían estado oyendo la canción, haciendo el amor sus núcleos se habían fortalecido de tal modo que casi estaban unidos y su magia había incrementado exponencialmente más de lo previsto por Fleur, ella esperaba poder tener el mismo resultado con las chicas ya que físicamente era más fácil con Harry.

Ambos continuaron haciendo el amor toda la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, cada vez que lo hacían la canción de ambos sonaba en sus mentes con la voz de Fleur de una forma casi angelical. La única desventaja que había era que solo podía ser oída por ambos cuando estuvieran solos pero ninguno de los dos lo supo hasta varios días después.

 **Finalmente aquí está el capítulo del baile de Navidad, siento la gran demora que hubo con este capítulo pero hacía muchas correcciones a cada rato intentado hacer un buen capítulo, luego estaban las fiestas y me perdí algunos días jugando Pokemon Ultra Moon lo cual me llevó a pensar para una historia de Harry con Pokemon y ya tengo más o menos decidió el equipo. Un inicial, un Evee, un pseudo legendario, un legendario y otros dos.**

 **Haciendo este capítulo me di cuenta que no había establecido bien las personalidades de las chicas algo que iré trabajando en los próximos capítulos. El personaje de Cassie irá cambiando y creciendo con el tiempo será tan poderosa y letal como Bellatrix solo que en personalidad será su completo opuesto. Sobre Bellatrix si será por contrato pero aún le falta para eso.**

 **Mi siguiente capítulo será para "Después de la Guerra." Los cuales son más cortos.**

 **Próximo capítulo de La Conquista del Mundo Mágico: Belladona Nightshade Potter Slytherin.**

 **Y feliz año a todos aunque sea ya muy tarde.**


	25. Casandra Belladona Potter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Casandra Belladona Potter Slytherin 

**Casiopea**

Casiopea despertó en su nueva habitación en el Nido de Dragones, era su primera mañana en la enorme fortaleza y estaba lista para empezar su nueva vida. Habían regresado al Nido de Dragones la noche anterior, su madre le había dado un pequeño tour por el ala Potter su nuevo hogar. Y Casiopea había quedado impresionada por lo hermoso que era por dentro. Su habitación estaba junto a la de Astoria con la cual compartía una puerta para poder convivir.

Casiopea se quedó unos minutos disfrutando la comodidad de su nueva cama, hoy era el día que dejaría de ser una Malfoy oficialmente para pasar a ser una Potter. Su habitación aún estaba algo vacía su madre le había prometido que irían mañana a comprar cosas para adornarlo como ella quisiera, por el momento solo tenía los muebles básicos y algunas fotos nuevas que habían sido tomadas en navidad en ellas aparecía con Astoria y Luna riendo, otras la mostraban cargando a Jazmín o siendo abrazada por Harry mientras cada chica le está dando un beso en la mejilla. Pero su favorita era ella con Lily que la abrazaba con todo el cariño del mundo.

Casiopea procedió a entrar al baño para darse un baño, lleno la tina pequeña y se metió en ella para relajarse un poco estaba muy nerviosa dentro de unas horas empezaría una nueva vida. Mientras se relajaba empezó a jugar con su cabello rubio, si algo definitivamente quería quitarse era su color de cabello ya que era lo que le recordaba constantemente a su familia, esperaba que con la adopción este se tornara rojo.

Una vez que termino de bañarse salió de nuevo de su recámara para vestirse, su madre la había introducido a ropa más moderna, antes tenia que estar usando corsés y vestidos anticuados cuando estaba en casa que le solían lastimar o aburrir. Ahora tenía ropa qué le gustaba, pantalones cómodos para salir, para dormir, faldas largas o cortas, vestidos más coloridos en vez de solo oscuros. Playeras y blusas con las que podía crear su propia identidad no la que Narcisa le imponía siempre.

Como estaba en invierno decidió usar unos de sus nuevos pantalones y una playera de manga larga se recogió el pelo en una coleta simple, antes de salir tocó a la puerta de Astoria pero nadie respondió por lo que supuso que había salido ya a desayunar. Al salir de su habitación entró a la sala común del recién remodelado piso que estaba destinado para ellos.

Las chicas siempre dormían con Harry pero aún así los seis querían su propio espacio personal para poder hacer lo que quisieran con el. La recámara principal se encontraba subiendo dos escaleras de cada lado un pequeño balcón que conectaba las escaleras y en medio la puerta de la habitación principal la cual solo era consistía de una gran cama una pequeña sala un armario para ropa y su propio baño de un lado. En la parte de abajo se encontraban las habitaciones individuales, Justo debajo de la principal se encontraba las habitaciones de Hermione, Harry y Daphne en ese orden, del lado derecho estaba las recámaras de Padma, Susan y Fleur. Y del lado izquierdo estaba Astoria, Casiopea y la de Jazmín cuando tuviera edad mientras tanto dormía con su madre.

En medio de las habitaciones era una sala común con todo lo necesario para que ellos pudieran disfrutar. Casiopea bajó del piso llegando al segundo piso que era habitado por Isabelle y su madre. Otro piso abajo se encontraba el piso familiar. Y camino en dirección donde se acordaba estaba el comedor al entrar vio que faltaban Daphne y Padma. Al final de cada lado de la mesa se encontraban Lily e Isabelle, del lado derecho de su madre se encontraba Harry y enfrente de él una silla vacía que tenía su nombre grabado. Al lado de esa silla estaba otra que tenía grabado Jazmín. Enfrente de la de Jazmín se encontraba Hermione desayunado mientras leía un libro, al lado de Hermione se encontraba Fleur comiendo una tostada con mermelada. Al lado de Fleur había una silla que decía Padma enfrente se encontraba Susan platicando animadamente con Astoria que estaba sentada a su lado la silla enfrente de ella decía Daphne.

Era evidente que un lado de la mesa era para la familia Greengrass y el otro para la Potter. Harry por un lado estaba metido en su desayuno y solo se distrajo para saludarla mientras tomaba su lugar. "Que bueno que ya llegaste Cassie estaba por mandar a alguien por ti ahora solo falta Daphne." Dijo Lily mientras continuaba con su desayuno. "Donde está Padma mamá." Le pregunto curiosa al ver que faltaba.

"Fue a desayunar con su familia extrañaba a sus padres, de hecho Susan cariño pensé que irías con tu madre y padre. Susan se volteó para poder ver a Lily mientras se puso roja. "Baje a verlos pero estaban muy ocupados para desayunar, creo que los visitaré después." Lily entendió lo que Susan había visto por el color de su cara y decidió dejar el tema.

"Hermione tus padres llegarán al medio día están ansioso por verte, lo mismo tus papas Fleur sobre todo tu hermana." A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al oír las noticias de ver a sus padres al igual que Fleur que sonreía por verlos de nuevo.

"Lady Potter porque no quisieron mis padres quedarse en el Nido." Pregunto Hermione. "Lily le sonrió, "Dijeron que preferían vivir cerca de su nuevo consultorio y no estar llendo y viniendo todos los días del Nido a Pottertown. Pero cuando estuvieras aquí se tomarían unas vacaciones y pasarían todo el tiempo posible contigo." Hermione sonrió más y continuó con su desayuno.

"No puedo esperar a ver a Gabrielle he extrañado mucho a mi hermana y tengo mucho que platicarle, además de que ha de estar ansiosa de saber cómo se siente estar con tus almas gemelas." Fleur estaba toda emocionada y empezó a comer un poco más rápido para luego ir a prepararse para la llega de su familia. Una vez que había terminado se levantó y salió rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse. "Vaya nunca había visto comer a alguien tan rápido y mantener tal elegancia mientras lo hacía." Dijo Lily causando que todos se rieran.

Susan pronto terminó y se retiró para ir en búsqueda de sus padres esperando encontrarlos en una situación menos comprometedora de la que los había encontrado en las mañana. Susan esperaba no quedar traumada con lo que había visto en la mañana era muy pertubador.

Un timbre de repente sonó en el comedor llamando la atención de Lily que vio una pantalla de su lado de la mesa. "Hermione querida tus padres están llegado al muelle porque no los vas a recibir y pasas la tarde con ellos." Hermione asintió se acabó su jugo, tomó una tostada para comérsela en el camino y salió del comedor con rumbo a los muelles de la fortaleza.

"Mamá iré a la arena a entrenar con Ian y Neville y después iré al laboratorio con Ian al parecer tienen juguetes nuevos para probar. Daphne quieres venir?" Daphne levantó su mirada aún medio dormida del plato. "Te alcanzó en un rato Harry, deja termino de desayunar y arreglarme un poco." Le dijo animada, Harry asintió para salir del comedor, pronto fue seguido por Astoria y Daphne. Dejando solo a Casiopea con Lily e Isabelle.

"Lista para hoy Cassie." Le pregunto Lily a Casiopea que desayunaba tranquilamente mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Casiopea asintió con la cabeza debido a que tenía un bocado de tocino en la boca, Lily sonrió al ver sus cachetes inflados.

"Estuve haciendo un poco de investigación anoche para la adopción de hoy y encontré formas de mejorar significativamente la adopción de tal modo que serias del todo mi hija y por suerte tenemos todo lo necesario en el momento." Casiopea escuchaba atenta a las palabras de Lily mientras se emocionaba cada vez más. "Las llevaremos a cabo todas pero me dejarás ponerte el nombre como toda madre debe de hacer." Casiopea lo pensó por un momento, le había gustado el nombre que había elegido pero tal vez Lily tenía algo mejor.

"Puedo preguntar como me llamaría." Dijo nerviosa a lo cual Lily solo sonrió. "Claro, me encariñe mucho con tu nombre original Casiopea y adoro decirte Cassie, pero se que odias el nombre porque es parte de la tradición Malfoy así que busque uno parecido, además tome en cuenta la tradición de mi familia de nombrar a las hijas como una flor y tome tu decisión en cuenta. Serias Casandra Belladona Potter Slytherin, así seguirías siendo Cassie para todos que te parece o podemos seguir con el que tenías planeado y dejar solo Belladona.

Casiopea lo pensó por un momento ya no sería Cassie por Casiopea si no por Casandra le gustaba más, además de que podía aún ser Belladona como lo había acordado. "Me agrada pero pensé que sería Slytherin Potter." Dijo viendo a Lily.

"Ese era el plan original aún no había descubierto los procedimientos adicionales que mejoran la adopción de manera casi perfecta. Los nuevo procedimientos te convertirán completamente en mi hija en todo sentido apariencia, te darán más mi carácter y forma de ser, podrán curar algunos de tus problemas emocionales causados por los Malfoy y te harán más fuerte.

Pero se necesita a fuerza una muestra de ADN de un hombre para que funcione, imposibilitando a Isabelle ser la otra parte que adopte de hecho parece que a fuerza se necesita la muestra de una madre y padre de diferente género para que funcione aún de la manera sencilla. Por suerte Lady Mc Netic tiene sangre de James por si algún día se necesitaba alguna transfusión de algo. Así que con él la adopción pasarías a ser directamente su hija y mi hija. Serás hermana completa de Harry y Jazmín y aparecerás en el árbol familiar Potter desapareciendo del Malfoy. Tendrás los mismos privilegios que cualquier heredero Potter. Pero el título de Lady Slytherin sería de Jazmín ya que Casandra Belladona Potter nacería hoy para la magia y la magia la reconoce ya como la heredera a Jazmín por ser mayor por unos días." Le explicó Lily.

"No me importa el título mamá, Jazmín es la heredera y lo entiendo. Solo quiero ser parte de la familia, todo lo demás no me importa. Pero Daphne y Astoria ya no serían mis hermanas ni Isabelle mi madre." Le dijo viéndola triste empezaba a querer a Astoria era con la que más tiempo pasaba. "Cassie somos una familia, rara e inusual, tal vez no unida por sangre o por términos legales pero nos queremos entre nosotros y a veces eso es lo que importa tal vez no pueda darte todo el cariño que Lily te dará como madre pero intentaré hacer lo posible igual Astoria y Daphne." Lily sonrió ante las palabras de Isabelle que parecían animar a Casiopea. "Bien es entonces hora de que empecemos los preparativos." Isabelle asintió y se levantó junto con Lily y Casiopea.

Lily guió a Casiopea al elevador que bajaba a las instalaciones subterráneas del Nido de Dragones como el Hangar o el puerto. Pronto llegaron al piso indicado por Lily y las puertas se abrieron mostrando un pasillo blanco con ventanas a los lados. "Bienvenida al laboratorio genético, no lo solemos ocupar mucho Lady Mc Netic no se especializa en genética su hija Natalie es la que estudia para trabajar en ello como Ian se especializa en robótica." Le explicó Lily a Casiopea que veía sorprendida el lugar.

"Que se hace aquí." Cuando vio el cuerpo muerto de un hombre lobo dentro de un contenedor flotando. "Uno de los principales proyectos fue encontrar la cura para la licántropia, pero no hemos podido dar aún con la causa principal y curarla de raíz. Lo que sí descubrimos fue que las células de un licántropo pueden ser moldeadas a reaccionar con sustancias para que sean más fuertes rápidos y sobre todo mantengan el completo control de ellos. Y en conjunto con el laboratorio de pociones creamos una nueva fórmula para la poción de hombre lobo que solo se necesita aplicar una vez." Le explicó Lily mientras las tres caminaban por uno de los pasillos.

"Hay más de estos laboratorios." Pregunto curiosa Casiopea. Lily le sonrió y se paró viéndola. "Eso Cassie tendrá que esperar a que seas una Potter por completo ni siquiera Izzy sabe de algunas cosas que suceden aquí abajo, solos conocimiento para los Potter o Mc Netic y familia directa la magia que lo protege es altamente fuerte y letal." Casiopea asintió y las tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una habitación. Dentro se hallaba Lady Mc Netic y sus hija esperándolas.

La habitación tenía muchos aparatos extraños que Casiopea jamás había visto en su vida, en medio de la habitación se encontraba un tanque de agua completamente lleno.

"Necesitamos que te desvista para el procedimiento, en el vestidor hay una bata para que tengas algo con que taparte mientras empezamos." Casiopea asintió y fue hacia donde le había señalado Lily, dentro se despojó de su ropa como le había pedido y se puso la bata para luego salir de nuevo. Lily le hizo señas que se sentara en una silla. "Estas listas. Una vez que empecemos no hay vuelta atrás." Le dijo seriamente viéndola a los ojos. Casiopea respiro hondamente, "si mamá estoy segura de esto y lista." Lily sonrió para luego dar inicio al procedimiento dándole un frasco con un líquido plateado. "Es una poción de purificación te quitará cada gen Malfoy cuando empiece." Casiopea la tomó y luego la bebió lo más rápido posible. "Esta es una poción catalizadora y una poción calmante para mantener todo estable." Casiopea también las tomó.

Bien viene la parte incómoda necesito que te acuestes en la mesa y te quites la bata para poder poner las runas adecuadas sobre tu cuerpo con la sangre de ella y James combinada. La chica asintió tímidamente para levantarse hacia la mesa acostándose sin la bata puesta para ese momento solo estaban ambas juntas, Lily empezó a trazar las runas sobre su cuerpo como había leído y teniendo sumo cuidado. A la vez que hacía muecas cuando veía las cicatrices que tenía Casiopea sobre su cuerpo. "Pronto van a desaparecer y no tendrás que recordarlas jamás." Casiopea sonrió. Cuando acabaron Lily la ayudó a levantarse en la mesa y le dio dos últimos frascos. "La primera es la poción de sangre principal la que siempre se usa con las runas. Si solo hubiéramos hecho ese proceso mantendrías aspectos Malfoy ahora ya no los tendrás.

Esta segunda es algo de leche materna mía, hace más efectivo el procedimiento fortaleciendo nuestro lazo madre hija tan fuertemente que sea igual que el de Harry y Jazmín, será como si yo misma te hubiera cargado en mi vientre. Tú consciente olvidara que los Malfoy son tus padres y cualquier simpatía hacia ellos y yo te veré por completo como mi hija de en medio y el pensamiento de que fuiste adoptada jamás me volverá a la mente al igual que ti. Será como si siempre hubieras sido mi hija. Pero necesito que esté lo pienses en serio si lo quieres beber." Casiopea tomó el primer frasco y lo bebió sin pensar, él segundo frasco lo tomó y lo vio por un momento para luego beberlo. Lily sonrió al ver la decisión de Casiopea.

"Bien es hora entonces subirás arriba del tanque donde Natalie te pondrá la transfusión de sangre y la mascarilla de aire para entrar. En el tanque está el circuito de Runas que son necesarias el agua del tanque es especial y activará el proceso al mismo tiempo que mantendrá puro el proceso. Estoy orgullosa de ti no lo olvides y no puedo esperar el momento en que seamos familia por completo." Le dijo para darle un beso en la frente para luego ayudarla a subir arriba donde Natalie la esperaba. Una vez sin la bata y con los pies en el agua Natalie le puso unos parches para monitorear su pulso al igual que la transfusión.

"No me acuerdo haberte visto en Hogwarts." Le dijo mientras le ponía la transfusión. "Suelo estar con Tracey y mi hermano todo el tiempo." Le dijo secamente.

"No tienes amigos." Pregunto Casiopea. "Piensan que soy más rara que Luna solo que conmigo no se meten por que saben lo que les puedo hacer." Casiopea la vio por un momento, Natalie también era solitaria como ella por razones diferentes.

"Te gustaría que fuéramos amigas así tendríamos con quien llevarnos a parte de nuestros hermanos." Le dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual Natalie vio por un momento insegura de tomar su oferta. Después de unos segundos decidió que valdría la pena intentarlo. "Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas." Dijo tomando su mano en señal de amistad. Después de eso le puso la máscara de aire y Natalie le ayudó entrar al agua para luego sellar el tanque mientras que su madre daba inicio al proceso.

Casiopea poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida dentro del agua completamente ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Desde afuera Lily podía ver como Casiopea empezaba a cambiar poco a poco, primero su cabello empezó a cambiar de rubio a negro haciéndose más largo al mismo tiempo. Después su cuerpo empezó a sufrir los cambios, empezó a crecer algunos centímetros y su cuerpo se hizo un poco más delgado tomando la forma del cuerpo de Lily a su edad, sus pechos también crecieron un poco más de lo que Lily esperaba y todas las cicatrices que tenía desaparecían. Las facciones de su cara empezaron a cambiar también y pronto tenía rasgos de ella y James, esperaba que nadie reconociera esos rasgos.

Y aunque Lily no lo noto, el recuerdo de que Casiopea era su hija adoptada empezó a desaparecer para aparecer con la idea de que era su hija. Había recuerdos de ella estando embarazada y dando luz a Casiopea con James a su lado. Mientras que los recuerdo de Casiopea con los Malfoy desaparecían para ser reemplazados con recuerdos de ella en un orfanato donde tenía una vida normal hasta su entrada a Hogwarts donde sufría debido a ser una nacida Muggel que todos pensaban que era, hasta su tercer año donde descubría que su madre seguía viva y que Harry era su hermano perdido. Mientras tanto en el antiguo árboles familiar de los Malfoy el retrato de Casiopea empezó a desaparecer para empezar a aparecer en el árbol familiar Potter bajo el nombre de Casandra Belladona Potter.

Pronto las runas sobre si cuerpo empezaron a desaparecer indicando que el proceso de adopción estaba casi completo, cuando la última runa de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo Casiopea empezó a despertar poco a poco. Lily subió a la plataforma junto al tanque apara ayudarla a salir a Casiopea ahora Casandra. "Bienvenida al mundo Casandra Belladona Potter." Le dijo ayudándola a salir del tanque para luego taparla con una toalla. Lily vio a su hija a los ojos y noto que eran los mismos que los suyos y de Harry. "Como te sientes hija." Le pregunto mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras de la plataforma. "Algo mareada mamá y me duele un poco la cabeza." Le dijo sonándose la cabeza para luego notar su cabello negro y suspirar. "Esperaba que fuera rojo como el tuyo". Dijo algo desanimada por no tener el cabello rojizo como su madre. "Para mi eres hermosa así." Le dijo Lily mientras la mantenía abrazada en su brazos. Casandra sintió el calor que transmitía el abrazo de su madre a ella era diferente a antes del proceso este le hacía sentir protegida y amada más que nunca. Casandra se dejó sumergir en el cálido abrazo de Lily. "Quieres ver tu nuevo imagen como una Potter." Le pregunto Lily y Casandra movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación aún sumergida en el abrazo de su madre. Lily la llevo al vestuario donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Casandra vio su nuevo cuerpo maravillada, tal vez no tenía el cabello rojo como su madre pero tenía sus ojos y un poco de su figura. Había cambiado más de lo que esperaba, se sentía como si esta fuera su verdadera apariencia cómoda y natural con ella misma. "Eres como una mariposa salida de un capullo Casandra eres más bonita que antes." Le dijo Lily que la miraba sentada en la banca del vestidor mientras Casandra se veía en el espejo. "Vístete rápido iremos a tu habitación tengo algunos obsequios para ti."

Casandra se vistió lo más rápido que pudo aún no estaba acostumbrada a su nueva altura ni el peso extra que había obtenido en el pecho por lo que le costaba algo de trabajo moverse. Tan pronto como se había vestido salió del vestidor y siguió a Isabelle y su madre de regreso al ala Potter y al tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Isabelle se despidió en el camino tenía que atender algunos negocios de los Greengrass. Por lo que madre e hija terminaron en su cuarto. "Toma un baño para limpiar los residuos del procedimiento que aún tengas." Casandra se metió rápido a la ducha mientras que Lily bajaba a su habitación por un Nido con un huevo de dragón y otros obsequios para su hija. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba por Jazmín que acaba de despertar de su siesta.

Cuando regreso Casandra aún no había salido de la ducha por lo que tuvo tiempo de sacar uno de los regalos y extenderlo sobre la cama, Casandra salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra sobre su cabeza. Cuando vio el huevo chillo de felicidad y se acercó corriendo a él.

"Visite a Lancelot en la noche para aclarar unas dudas con él sobre la adopción, él me entregó el huevo, está por nacer pero si lo tocas y realmente eres una Potter formarás un vínculo familiar de inmediato y el huevo va a eclosionar." Casandra acercó lentamente su mano al huevo y cuando lo tocó empezaron a surgir pequeñas grietas en el cascarón, Casandra sonrió más junto con Lily. "Felicidades hija eres una Potter por completo." Casandra se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y empezó a llorar de felicidad. Una vez que se había tranquilizado volvió su atención al huevo y ayudó al pequeño Dragón a salir.

"También tengo esto para ti." Con eso le mostró la chamara que había estado en la cama. "Es parecida a la de Harry solo que está está conectada con Jazmín así podrás saber cómo se siente tu hermana menor siempre. Porque no te viste y bajamos a comer que ya es hora y todos podrán ver a la nueva tú." Casandra asintió para ir rumbo a su armario poniéndose un nuevo conjunto de pantalones y playera para luego ponerse su nueva chamara y dejar que su dragón subiera a sus hombros.

Casandra tomó a Jazmín en sus brazos la cual ya estaba despierta, al ver a Su hermana mayor Jazmín empezó a reír y sonreír más. Al mismo tiempo empezaba a jugar con el cabello negro de Cassandra y se lo jalaba como si la estuviera intentando molestar ya que con cada quejido de dolor de Casandra, Jazmín reía más al ver eso Lily suspiró habían encontrado a la traviesa de la familia y se temía lo peor para los siguientes años.

Tan pronto estaban abajo en el comedor fueron recibidos por el resto de la familia, Harry le dio la bienvenida oficial a la familia mientras la abrazaba con mucha calidez. Las chicas la felicitaban por el cambio radical por el que había pasado señalando que se veía realmente bonita y que no podían esperar ayudarla a verse mejor. Daphne como Astoria le dieron un abrazo y le aseguraron que aún la seguirían viendo como una hermana aún cuando no compartiera rasgos con ellas.

Casandra se sentía más feliz que nunca en su vida pronto al ver el gran cariño que le tenia todos y la forma que se lo demostraban. Su nueva vida era realmente maravillosa.

 **Este capítulo esta completamente dedicado a Casiopea/Casandra ahora. Me han preguntado con quien la voy emparejar, la verdad es que aún no lo tengo del todo definido. Por el momento su amistades más fuertes serán con Gabrielle y Natalie tendrá una relación temporal con ambas separado o juntas pero no será definitiva. Lo más seguro es que termine con un personaje nuevo, probalemente un chico con quien tenga una relación que realmente se merece. Quiero saber su opinión de cómo quieren que sea un poco más femenina y tierna, ruda o una combinación.**

 **Invitado JSS: agradezco mucho tu opinión y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Te agradezco por haberme hecho notar de un gran oyo argumental el cual planeo solucionar lo más pronto posible en los siguientes capítulos. Quisiera saber más en concreto que tiene de malo la palabra Muggel ya que es la palabra necesaria para las personas sin magia. El Ron bashing puede que si lo haya exagerado un poco, la parte de Ginny espero se haya respondido en los capítulos.**

 **Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios ya que me ayudan a crecer como escritor. También los invito a leer mis otras dos historias si son de su interés.**

 **Próximo capítulo: La tercera prueba**


	26. La tercer prueba

**La tercera prueba**

 **Hermione**

Hermione despertó cuando alguien abrió las cortinas del cuarto de repente. "Levántense ambos ya casi son las dos de la tarde, anoche fue una larga noche lo sabemos y por lo que veo los dos le siguieron todavía un buen rato al igual que Daphne y Fleur." Oyó a Padma desde la ventana ya estaba vestida y arreglada, Susan entraba en ese momento a la habitación con una bandeja.

"Ya levante a ambas sólo espero que no se distraigan en la ducha." Dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la cama y le entregaba un frasco a Hermione con un líquido verde. "Es para la resaca Hermione." Ella aceptó con gusto el frasco para luego levantarse para tomar una ducha, Padma y Susan la veían sentadas desde la cama como caminaba desnuda hacia el baño. "Alguna de las dos quiere acompañarme en el baño." Dijo seductoramente a lo que Susan sonrió empezándose a desvestir siguiéndola al baño.

"Yo creo que me quedaré a levantar a Harry." Dijo Palma mientras se metía bajo la sabana con Harry con una enorme sonrisa tanto Hermione como Susan sabían que iba a pasar y decidieron darle algo de tiempo a ambos. Una vez dentro del baño Hermione preparó la tina de baño para luego meterse junto con Susan. Dentro de la tina Hermione se empezó a relajar mientras se acomodaba al cuerpo de Susan que estaba detrás de ella.

"Parece que te divertiste mucho ayer verdad Hermione." Le pregunto Susan mientras la mantenía abrazada por la cintura, disfrutando del agua y las burbujas, que la tina estaba produciendo en ese momento.

"Si, como no tienes idea. Cuando era niña solía ver películas de princesas y muchas veces soñé con poder ser como una de esas princesas que solía ver en las películas. Mis padres hasta me llevaron a un parque de diversiones en nuestro último viaje a Francia donde varias de sus atracciones principales eran de princesas." Le empezó a contar Hermione mientras se acomodaba más sobre el cuerpo de Susan. Mientras ambas recordaban el festival de Año Nuevo que se había llevado a cabo.

Cada año se llevaba a cabo el festival, el Nido de Dragones se abría a todo los habitantes del archipiélago. Las playas, hangares y astilleros de la fortaleza se llenaban de atracciones, comida para todos. Días antes del festival se hacía un sorteo para ver que familias se podrían unir a la cena principal en el gran comedor del Nido junto a las familias principales de la alianza. Ninguna familia podía repetir su aparición hasta que todas las familias hubieran cenado en el gran comedor del Nido de Dragones.

Después de la cena se abría la pista de baile, no solo en el gran comedor si no que también en los diferentes lugares donde la gente estaba festejando el Año Nuevo. El baile era abierto por el Lord y Lady Potter en este caso por Harry y su madre que actuaba como Lady regente en lo que Harry y Hermione se casaban. Una vez que habían realizado el primer baile Lily cambió con Hermione para irse a bailar con su amada Isabelle.

El festival también fue la oportunidad perfecta para presentar al pueblo del archipiélago Potter a las dos nuevas integrantes de la familia Potter. Casandra y Jazmín Potter esta última en los brazos de su hermana mayor jalándole el cabello. Ambas chicas fueron recibidas con mucho alegria y aplausos por todo el mundo. Lily también presentó a la próxima Lady Potter al igual que las otras futuras esposas de Harry.

Hermione había usado un hermoso vestido con un poco de toque antiguo, era de color amarillo y con detalles de color negro que formaban Dragones en la parte baja de su vestido. El vestido de Daphne era de un azul celeste parecido al de Hermione y el de Fleur era de un azul un poco más oscuro. Padma por un lado había decido usar un vestido algo más tradicional a su cultura con las joyas adecuadas y Susan llevaba un vestido rojo. Harry había sorprendido a todas con un último regalo antes de ir al festival.

Entre sus manos llevaba una caja de madera la cual al abrir, dejó al descubierto cinco hermosas diademas de plata y una por una fue coronando a cada una de sus novias las cuales estaban por las nubes con el detalle. Cuando fue el conteo final para la media noche todos salieron a los jardines del Nido para ver Los fuegos artificiales que empezaron a ser lanzados al cielo iluminándolo.

Después de unas horas de seguir festejando las parejas se fueron retirando poco a poco, las primeras en irse fueron Lily e Isabelle las cuales se llevaron a una dormida Jazmín a la cuna. Para luego ser seguidas por Susan y Padma que ya estaban algo alegres por varias copas de vino. Apenas habían tocado la cama se habían quedado dormidas olvidando cualquier pensamiento lujuriosos que se les pudiera venir en mente. Casandra fue la siguiente en caer al ver como Luna desaparecía con Astoria, para tener algo de tiempo íntimo, dejándola sola.

Las siguientes en irse fueron Fleur y Daphne ambas solo tenían en mente una cosa hacer gritar de placer a la otra. Al mismo tiempo que Daphne quería experimentar la canción Veela de Fleur y oír lo maravillosa que podía ser según le había intentado describir Harry. Al final solo se quedaron bailando Harry y Hermione canciones lentas que lo mantenían a un paso romántico pegados el uno al otro. Cuando por fin decidieron regresar a su dormitorio solo fue para hacer el amor hasta el cansancio.

Hermione había tenido varios momentos íntimos con Harry desde que había empezado su relación pero ninguno era del todo romántico, usualmente solía consistir de mucho sexo entre ambos para satisfacer sus necesidades ya que tenía que atender a las demás. Pero esa noche solo había sido para ella, Harry se había preocupado solo por ella, como habían acordado los seis para cada baile.

Así que Hermione decidió disfrutar cada momento con Harry ya fuera durante el festival o durante la intimidad. Y a diferencia de otras veces si que había sido diferente no había habido presión por atender a las demás chicas. Harry le había puesto toda su atención, besando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera lo más delicado que hubiera en el mundo, había estimulado cada parte importante de ella llevándola al extasis sin tener siquiera que penetrarla.

Y cuando finalmente habían llegado al momento principal de la noche Harry la había complacido como ninguna otra noche, de tanto juego previo la había dejado completamente excitada y sensible, tanto que cuando entró dentro de ella Hermione tuvo un gran orgasmo que disfruto mucho y entre más se movía Harry dentro de ella más y más se iban acumulando los orgasmos. De alguna forma Harry pudo seguir casi hasta el amanecer donde cayó rendido sobre Hermione la cual estaba hecha un desastre total.

Para todos había sido una excelente noche de Año Nuevo que habían disfrutado de diferente manera. Pero por mas qué quisieran quedarse en la tina todo lo que quedaba del día, debía levantarse pero los brazos de Susan se lo evitaron ya que la pelirroja la tenía abrazada de la cintura y no la quería soltar.

"Me estabas contando de esas películas y el parque de diversiones que visitaste con tus padres." Le dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano por sus pechos. Hermione no sabía si en realidad le importaba esa historia a Susan o solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, Hermione decidió seguir contándole para pasar el tiempo.

"Si son varias películas de hecho parece que nuestros vestidos de anoche fueron inspirados en algunas de ellas de seguro fue idea de Lily." Dijo recordando su vestido y el de las demás tenían mucho parecido.

"Y esas historias fueron reales en algún momento." Oyó preguntar a Susan, Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. "No, fueron creadas por los hermanos Grimm." Dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras Susan se tensaba un poco. "Dijiste Hermanos Grimm" pregunto mientras Hermione se volteaba a verla para luego asentir. "Hermione los hermanos Grimm son conocidos en el mundo mágico eran magos que vivieron varias aventuras y las documentaron." Hermione se empezó a reír como si estuviera loca. Ahora muchas de las historias tenían más sentido que nunca. "Me vas a decir que Hans Christian Andersen también era un mago." Le dijo con sarcasmo pensando que uno de sus cuentos favoritos realmente pudo haber pasado, el silencio de Susan la hizo voltearse.

"Era un famoso Cryprozologo que se enfocaba en las sirenas, es casi tan famoso como Newt Scamander, se dice que tenía una bella novia sirena y que su propósito era poder hacer que el horrible sonido que hacía en la superficie fuera más a la dulce voz que tienen bajo el agua." Le contó tranquilamente mientras Hermione no podía seguir creyendo como Susan acaba de arruinar su infancia.

Fue entonces que se le vino una idea a la mente. "Espera dijiste el horrible sonido que hacía en la superficie." Le pregunto mientras su cerebro procesaba una idea. "Si las sirenas cuando están fuera del agua hacen un horrible chirrido como el huevo de…." Susan no pudo terminar la oración parecía que al igual que Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de algo.

"El sonido del huevo es el mismo que hacen las sirenas fuera del agua." Dijo finalmente cuando lo había entendido por completo. Varias cosas pasaron en los siguientes momentos. Primero Susan recibió una cachetada por parte de Hermione. "Esto es por arruinar mi infancia." Le dijo molesta, para luego darle un apasionado beso en la boca mientras sus dedos se introducirán en su intimidad y la estimulaban. "Y esto es un adelanto de lo que tendrás en la noche por haber resuelto el misterio del huevo." Con eso salió de la tina dejando una Susan insatisfecha que también se levantaba. Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Padma y Harry durmiendo plácidamente abrazados. Rápidamente cruzó la habitación para quitarles la sábana que cubría sus desnudos cuerpos y despertándolos en el proceso.

"Levántense flojos creo haber descubierto el misterio del huevo hay que buscar a Daphne y Fleur. Le dijo mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario para luego salir en búsqueda de las otras dos chicas. "Una ducha rápida." Le pregunto Padma a Harry con cierta sonrisa que él conocía bien para luego arrastrarla a la ducha seguidos de Susan que quería terminar lo que Hermione había terminado.

Cuando Hermione volvió traía consigo a unas medio dormidas Fleur y Daphne que no habían hecho caso al despertar de Susan y Padma.

En lo que esperaban al trío dentro de la ducha Hermione les explicó a ambas chicas cómo llegó a la conclusión del huevo. Para su desgracia Fleur también le arruinó el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia que era un cuento francés para ella pero en realidad era la trágica historia de amor de un príncipe hechizado con una Veela. Hermione con eso decido mejor no preguntar más sobre historias que había leído de niña con la esperanza de que algo de eso fuera por lo menos ficción pero por las miradas de Daphne y Fleur que se daban entre ellas empezaba a temer lo peor, tenía que hablar con Lily para saber si era cierto.

Al regresar se encontró a Harry, Padma y Susan ya vestidos, mientras que Harry sacaba el huevo dorado del armario donde lo había metido. Hermione tomó el huevo de las manos de Harry y lo llevó a la tina que aún tenía agua, metió el huevo dentro del agua y lo abrió, al ver lo que Hermione estaba haciendo todos se taparon los oídos a excepción de Susan que ya más o menos tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar. Al no oír el chirrido que solía hacer el huevo cuando era abierto poco a poco se empezaron a destapar los oídos y empezaron a oír una hermosa melodía que provenía de la tina.

Hermione les explicó su idea e hizo señas a Harry y Fleur para que se acercaran más a la tina y metieran la cabeza, ambos lo hicieron para luego meter su cabeza en el agua. Para sorpresa de ambos empezaron a oír una canción que parecía repetirse una y otra vez.

 **Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,**

 **que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos.**

 **Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,**

 **pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:**

 **Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,**

 **y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.**

 **Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!**

 **demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.**

 **Ya ha pasado media hora, así que mas vale que te apresures**

 **porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre.**

Ambos sacaron su cabeza para volver tomar aire. "Tenias razón Hermione tiene que ver con Sirenas." Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse la cabeza, Fleur por el otro lado estaba completamente pálida lo cual fue notado por Susan que se acercó a ella. "Que sucede Fleur." Le pregunto mientras tomaba otra toalla que estaba en el tocador y le secaba el cabello.

"Veelas y Sirenas no se llevaban bien, cuando Hermione nos explicó su idea deseaba que se estuviera equivocando. Las sirenas son nuestras enemigas mortales, hay una razón por la que no vez sirenas fuera del agua además de la obvia razón de no poder moverse. Y nosotras no podemos entrar en su dominio sobre todo lagos y océanos. Podemos estar en una playa y entrar un poco al mar pero hay un límite y nuestra magia nos avisa. Ríos no es un problema para nosotras pero debemos de tener cuidado de no estar cerca de un lago." Explicó mientras se levantaba para ir hacia la cama y acostarse.

"Porque no se llevaban bien ambas especies. Si ambas comparten muchas similitudes, la belleza en su respectivo elemento, el control de su propio elemento las sirenas el agua y ustedes el fuego." Fleur levantó una ceja dándole a entender a Hermione que ella misma se había contestado.

"Son completamente lo opuesto verdad." Fleur solo asintió mientras abrazaba sus piernas, pronto Padma se sentó a su lado en un intento de animarla sin mucho éxito. "Entiendo que sean opuestas pero no veo la razón para que se odien y sean sus enemigas naturales." Dijo algo confusa aún, lo cual era raro para ella ya que siempre podía entender la mayoría de las cosas con mucha rapidez.

"Nuestra enemistad proviene desde la época heroica griega, donde muchas de las criaturas fantásticas aún se mostraban a los Muggle sin el temor de ser cazados. Las sirenas vivían en la Atlántida la ciudad creada en honor a Poseidón, ,mientras que las Veelas en una pequeña isla cerca de la Atlántida, donde ellas le rendían culto a Afrodita la cual según nuestra mitología era la diosa que nos había creado como una manifestación de amor.

Pero como casi toda mitología griega, uno de los dioses se involucró con algo prohibido. En este caso Poseidón sedujo a una Veela. Algo que deben de entender es que para Afrodita éramos lo que ella consideraba una manifestación de amor puro por nuestra habilidad de conectar fácilmente con nuestra alma gemela. Así que una de nosotras hubiera sido seducida por Poseidón fue una gran ofensa para ella que desató su ira como pocas veces lo había hecho.

De alguna forma convenció a Zeus de castigar a Poseidón por lo que le había hecho lo que llevó a que Zeus hundiera la Atlántida. Las Sirenas nos culparon de eso iniciando una guerra con nosotras, como un último regalo de Afrodita nos dio la habilidad de poder convertirnos en Arpías para defendernos de las sirenas. Pero cada guerra que había entre Sirenas y Veelas no llevaba a nada solo a muerte ellas no perdían territorio ni lo ganaban siempre se quedaban empatados así que se hizo un acuerdo ninguna podía entrar al territorio de la otra y si lo hacía tenía el derecho de matar al intruso. Y ese acuerdo sigue vigente hasta nuestros días tuve una tía abuela que murió al caer por la borda de un barco. Las sirenas sienten cuando estamos cerca del agua y si vamos sobre una embarcación persiguen la embarcación con la esperanza de que nos caigamos para matarnos.

En cambio nosotras siempre que una de ellas queda varada en la playa hacemos lo mismo. Recuerdas que en la historia original de la Sirenita había unas hadas al final." Dijo Fleur a Hermione la cual solo medio asintió esperando lo peor. "No eran hadas, eran Veelas en su forma de Arpía intentando matarla. Y creo que sabes cómo terminó la historia." Hermione asintió al saber la más cruel y verdadera historia del cuento.

Daphne salió del baño secándose la cabeza, a su lado caminaban Harry y Susan que se habían quedado en el baño intentando entender la canción del huevo. "Tengo buenas y malas noticias." Dijo sentándose del otro lado de Fleur.

"La buena es que puede que tenga una idea de lo que quiere decir la canción con respecto a la prueba, la mala es la prueba en si. Durante mi tiempo libre pude leer que en cada torneo por lo menos una prueba se trata de rescatar a alguien de alguna criatura mágica. En este caso serían las sirenas del Lago Negro en Hogwarts, la mayoría sabe que además del calamar gigante también es habitado por sirenas y otras criaturas. La canción menciona que se llevaron lo que más valoras en este caso una persona. El misterio es averiguar a quien se van a llevar. A de ser un rehén por campeón solo hay que saber quien va ser." Dijo mientras veía a los demás.

"Será mi hermana Gabi, Madame Máxim sabe lo mucho que la adoro y me preocupo por ella. Eso aumentará el riesgo la prueba no solo para mí si no para ella también." Dijo ahora llorando ante la posibilidad de poder perder a su hermana. Esta vez fue Harry quien se puso en frente de ella y la abrazó, Fleur de inmediato se sumió en el abrazo de Harry soltando las lágrimas.

"Tranquila Fleur vamos a ver que podemos hacer para asegurar el bienestar de tu hermana y el tuyo. Tal vez mamá pueda hacer algo para cambiar la prueba." Fleur solo asintió aún con su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Mientras este veía a su alrededor pensando en cual de todas ellas sería su rehén por rescatar. La que más probable terminaría en el lago sería Hermione por todo su tiempo juntos, tenía que aprender a nadar bien y preguntarle a Ian si tenía algunos juguetes para esta prueba.

 **Lily**

Tanto Lily como Casandra se encontraban en uno de los balcones del ala Potter tomando el té mientras veían la hermosa vista que tenía ese balcón. Lily llevaba unas horas explicándole a Casandra la verdadera historia de la familia Potter y cual sería su papel en la familia en los años por venir.

Otros temas de los cuales hablaban madre e hija eran el próximo entrenamiento que tendría Casandra. Lily aún no tenía en claro que le quería enseñar y que podía esperar a enseñarle aún, entres sus ideas estaba enseñarle algo de defensa personal para que pudiera defenderse cuando regresara a Hogwarts, también la ayudaría a mejorar con su tipo de pelea con magia. Ya que parecía no poder defenderse apropiadamente de hechizos simples. Una vez que Lily terminara de entrenarla podría redireccionar hechizos fuertes en cualquier dirección como Fleur, la cual ya lo podía hacer y los chicos que lo estaban aprendiendo apenas.

El mayor fuerte de Casandra parecía venir de toda la parte teórica de magia, Casandra entendía los conceptos de cómo funcionaban los hechizos, pero tenía problemas para ponerlos en prácticas y para darle un uso creativo a los hechizos. En Runas era muy buena para poder interpretarlas y recrearlas pero crear de cero una secuencia le costaba trabajo y Lily quería trabajar en eso.

Mientras platicaban de lo que pasaría en los próximos días, ambas no notaron como Gabrielle se acercaba lentamente detrás de Casandra en un intento de asustarla. Ambas chicas se habían conocido al día siguiente que Casandra había dejado de ser Casiopea.

Gabrielle se había unido pronto al nuevo trío de amigas formado por Natalie, Casandra y ella. Las tres chicas solían hacer pijamadas todos los días en la habitación de Casandra, donde se la pasaban platicando, comiendo dulces o disfrutando de alguna película hasta altas horas de la noche, para luego quedarse dormidas profundamente. Lily no sabía si Casandra se daba cuenta que Gabrielle siempre se quedaba abrazada a ella, algo que Natalie no hacía ya que ella parecía querer su propio espacio. Pero por la forma en la que Gabrielle solía mirar a Casandra sabía que ahí había algo más solo que Casandra no se daba cuenta.

Silenciosamente Gabrielle se colocó atrás de Casandra, para luego taparle los ojos con las manos asustando a Casandra y haciendo reír a Lily que ya había notado a Gabrielle cuando se había acercado más. "Quien soy." Dijo en un tono juguetón mientras le seguía tapando los ojos. "Gabrielle se que eres tú." Le contestó riendo mientras la rubia le destapaba los ojos para luego ponerse enfrente de ella. "No es justo como lo averiguaste." Le dijo haciendo un puchero. "Eso Gabrielle es mi pequeño secreto además de que eres la única que me hace ese tipo de bromas, Natalie suele ser muy seria para hacer eso, reconozco muy fácilmente la voz de Luna dejando las posibilidades de que sea Astoria o tú pero me guardaré el secreto de como se que es eres tú. Mamá puedo retirarme le prometí a Gabrielle y Natalie en ir a la piscina." Lily les asintió a ambas. "Diviértanse y tengan cuidado." Las dos chicas asintieron para retirarse en búsqueda de su traje de baño.

Lily también se paró mientras recolectaba todo lo que habían ocupado para llevarlo a la cocina donde lo dejó para que uno de los elfos lo limpiara, después de eso tomó el camino hacia el elevador y bajo varios pisos rumbo a la sala de reuniones. Dentro ya se encontraba cada uno de los miembros de la alianza alrededor de la mesa. A excepción de Párkinson el cual solo se proyectaba una especie de imagen sentado en su lugar. Los Delacour eran los nuevo miembros de la alianza y ya tenían un lugar en la mesa, Lily les había ofrecido un lugar a los Granger pero estos habían decidió no meterse en los problemas del mundo mágico estaban mejor con su nueva clínica en el Archipiélago Potter donde su clientela era vasta.

Lily tomó su lugar junto al frente de la mesa y junto a Isabelle, tomando su mano mientras le sonreía. "Bien es el primer día del año así que necesitamos revisar nuestra agenda para este año y sobre todo los siguientes meses. Ya que nadie de nosotros espero que sugieran tantas relaciones entre nuestras familias." Todos asintieron al aceptar lo raro que había sido ir aceptando las repetidas relaciones que habían surgido.

"Alguien tiene algo de importancia que reportar." Pregunto a la redonda viendo a cada uno de los miembros. Párkinson se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los demás. "Varios jefes de familia oscuras están asustados por lo que he podido oír en sus conversaciones la marca en sus brazos se hace más visible, temen que el señor oscuro esté por regresar." Dijo mientras los veía.

"Porque están asustados, no deberían de estar festejando del posible regreso de su señor." Pregunto Davis desde su lugar y los demás parecían estar de acuerdo. "Temen de la furia que vaya a caer sobre ellos por no haber buscado a su amo sobre todo Lucius parece aterrado pero no me ha querido decir la razón. Dudan de mi lealtad debido a que no tengo la marca, aún cuando apoye su causa con recursos durante la guerra. Si es verdad que está por regresar no se si pueda mantenerme de encubierto." Dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

"Sigue investigando mientras tanto, si es que regresa creo tener una solución para demostrar tu lealtad hacia los Mortifagos sin arriesgarte demasiado, o no lo cree Lady Mc Netic." Lily miro a la mujer la cual sonrió al poder tener un nuevo reto. Lord Párkinson asintió y pudieron ver cómo se servía algo de licor para calmarse.

"Lady Potter, nuestros socios en Asia están algo impacientes debido al proyecto, ya está todo listo las fábricas, materiales y personal. Pero necesitan la última parte del proyecto para iniciar la fabricación." Dijo Lord Patil, Lily vio a Lady Mc Netic en espera de una respuesta. "La joya está casi lista como ya le había mencionado hace unas semanas pero necesito hacer algunas pruebas aún y necesito un sujeto vivo para hacerlo. De preferencia un mortifago as podré dar solución también al problema de Lord Párkinson." Respondió mientras veía a Lily.

"Alguien tiene una idea de donde conseguir un Mortifago sin que se note. La última vez tuvimos mucha suerte de que nadie extrañara a Goyle padre y eso porque de seguro lo dieron por muerto durante el ataque del Mundial." Dijo Isabelle, Lady Longbotom tomó la palabra por primera vez en el día. "Podríamos usar algún prisionero de Azkaban." Lady Mc Netic negó.

"Por más que me gustaría usar a varios de los internos de la prisión no servirían de nada su núcleo está demasiado lastimado debido a la exposición de los Dementores sería inútil usarlos además de que un ataque a Azkaban nos revelaría y por el momento queremos pasar aún desapercibidos." Explicó Lady Mc Netic haciendo pensar a los demás en búsqueda de una posible solución.

"Buscaremos un sujeto de pruebas para terminar el proyecto tenemos hasta las vacaciones de primavera, nos juntaremos de nuevo y compararemos resultados. Ahora pasemos a nuestro siguiente porque que necesita la aprobación de todos los miembros para continuar, Lady Mc Netic por favor explique proyecto Poseidón." Lady Mc Netic asintió mientras una pantalla bajaba para mostrar su nuevo y más grande proyecto.

"Tal y como lo dice el nombre Proyecto Poseidón tiene que ver con algo en el mar, en este caso es la construcción de una flota. Como pueden ver en la presentación ya están los diseños para las diferentes embarcaciones que tengo planeadas y que podrán servir como base principal para el proyecto Centinela cuando esté esté terminado. Los generadores para moverse y poder operar serán de magia y los cargaremos con la magia de la Torre una sola carga permitirá que la energía fluya constantemente sin acabarse.

Es casi el mismo principio que la Joya pero debido a la producción en masa de esta, se usaría mucha magia para cargar cada una de ellas. Los generadores de los barcos sólo necesitan una pequeña carga y podrán tener un flujo constante. Solo necesito la aprobación de este consejo para iniciar la construcción." Dijo finalmente sentándose.

"Los que aprueben la construcción de esto levante la mano." Para sorpresa de todos hubo un empate algo que casi no pasaba. Davis, Patil ,Longbotom, Lovegood y Greengrass lo veían como un desperdicio de recursos. Párkinson, Potter, Mc Netic, Bones y Delacour lo apoyaban, por el momento lo dejarías así y votarían de nuevo en las vacaciones de primavera si Lady Mc Netic podía dar una mejor propuesta.

Después de eso continuaron con otros temas importantes sobre los diferentes negocios de la alianza y como Sirius ya había terminado su parte la inauguración sería dentro de unos días y los rumores indicaban que tendrían casa llena de inmediato no siempre se les ofrecía un lugar neutro donde el ministerio no podría intervenir.

Al terminar su reunión todos se fueron despidiendo mientras que la imagen de Párkinson desaparecía. "Es hora de hacerle una visita a mi querida hermana Izzy quieres acompañarme." Le pregunto Lily a Isabelle. "Debo de ir contigo ya que si no de seguro la vas a terminar matando." Con eso ambas tomaron uno de los Osprey con rumbo a la Mansión Potter para luego desaparecer con rumbo a Privet Drive 4.

Ambas aparecieron enfrente de la casa con mucha facilidad, Lily usó su varita para verificar si había alguien dentro de la casa y si había alguna protección. Lily sonrió al notar como ya no quedaban rastros de las defensas que Dumbledore según había dejado. Así que rápido colocó sus propias defensas para evitar visitas no deseadas y evitar que algún ruido saliera de la casa. Pronto ambas estaban enfrente de la casa y Lily tocó el timbre de la casa con delicadeza. De inmediato se oyeron los pesados pasos de Vernon y como maldecía que estuvieran tocando a esa hora de la noche.

Apenas había abierto la puerta Lily lo recibió con un gran golpe en la cara que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos para luego caer de espaldas casi inconsciente. Tan pronto se oyó como había caído su pesado cuerpo se oyeron dos pares de pasos y en la puerta de la cocina aparecieron dos figuras femeninas. Lily sonrió estaba de suerte Marge estaba de visita. Apenas la había visto Petunia soltó un horrible grito. "No puede ser tu estas muerta." Dijo tartamudeando por completo mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de la gran mujer que era Marge Dursley. Está al ver a su hermano inconsciente en el piso decido lanzarse a la carga sin pensarlo mientras que también soltaba a sus dos perros. Con reflejos casi inhumanos obtenidos por los bioticos Lily tomó a ambos peros que venían hacia ella para luego lanzarlos en contra de la pared. Después con todas su fuerzas golpeó a Marge en el estómago para luego propinarle un rodillazo en la cara, con eso la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Con ambos pesos pesados tirados en el suelo camino hacia su hermana que aún se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina cuando pasó por el armario debajo de las escaleras se detuvo y lo abrió. Dentro se encontraba una pequeña cama y algunas cosas que había visto en los recuerdos de Harry, esto la puso más furiosa su hermana ni siquiera se había dignado en ocultar lo que le habían hecho a su Preciado hijo. Rápidamente se acercó a Petunia tomándola del cuello y levantándola del piso.

"Eres mi hermana Petunia por eso te daré una sola oportunidad de que te expliques. Quiero saber la razón por la cual trataron de esa forma a mi hijo por más de una década. Tanto me odiabas que deseabas desquitar todo tu odio sobre un pequeño niño que no te había hecho nada. Era necesario hacerlo vivir en un armario bajo las escaleras cuando tenías dos cuartos disponibles arriba. Algún razón en especial para darle ropa de segunda mano demasiado grande para él o dejarlo morir de hambre como castigo solo por sacar mejores notas que el gordo de tu hijo.

Tal vez ustedes no lo lastimaron físicamente pero tú hijo si lo hizo, lo privó de amigos y lo hacía correr solo como diversión para luego golpearlo igual por diversión. Y no olvidemos a Marge quien lo lastimó varias veces gracias a sus perros. Ahorra querida hermana dime alguna razón en especial para tratarlo así y piensa tus palabras con cuidado ya que estas definirán el destino de tu familia." Eso último se lo dijo con tan fríamente que todos pudieron sentir como la temperatura descendía algunos grados. Lily soltó a Petunia dejándola caer al piso y haciendo que esta retrocediera hasta tocar la pared.

"Estoy esperando tu respuesta Petunia." Dijo de nuevo al ver que su hermana no respondía. "Bien tendremos que hacerlo por las malas, donde está la ballena de hijo sabes no importa. Accio Maxima Dudley Dursley." Un fuerte ruido se oyó y Dudley apareció cayendo por las escaleras directo hacia a Lily que lo agarró del cuello tal y como lo había hecho con Petunia.

"A quien tenemos aquí, si es mi querido sobrino Dudley. Sabes quien soy." Le pregunto con un tono inocente, el chico solo negó. "Soy tu querida tía Lily, la madre de tu primo Harry. Y se lo que le hiciste todos estos años a Harry es hora de pagar." Con eso extendió las garras del guante en su mano libre y las acercó peligrosamente a Dudley. "Estas garras son especiales están bañadas en una sustancia muy peligrosa, veneno de basilisco y solo hay una cura para ese veneno gotas de llanto de un fénix." Acercó más las afiladas garras antes de voltear a ver a su hermana. "Un solo rasguño y estará infectado habla o lo haré." Le dijo definitivamente.

"Nosotros no lo queríamos aquí, ese Dumbledore solo vino nos lo dejó en la puerta con una carta que medio explicaba la situación pero que al mismo tiempo era una amenaza. Si no lo manteníamos aquí vendría la gente que según los había matado a matarnos. No podíamos hacer nada estaba ligado a nosotros según por una especie de escudo mágico que habías creado.

Quisimos llevarlo a un orfanato para darlo en adopción pero como no teníamos sus documentos y no aparecía en el sistema, no lo pudimos dar en adopción y al ser sus únicos familiares estábamos obligados a cuidarlo. Solo queríamos un vida normal sin nada que tuviera que ver con ustedes las personas mágicas ya había perdido a nuestros padres por tu culpa no quería perder a mi esposo y bebé por otro Potter." Su cara había dejado de mostrar miedo hacia ella, ahora se mostraba desprecio, algo que Lily se esperaba.

"Siempre tuviste todo lo bueno, eras la bonita de la familia, tenías la magia y eras buena en ella, eras deseada por todos hasta por las chicas." Lo último lo dijo señalando a Isabelle que estaba recostada en contra de la pared dejando que Lily se encargara de todo solo se metería si veía que empezaba a exagerar.

"Puedo llegar a entender la parte legal y como fueron obligados a cuidar de Harry cuando él debía de haber ido con Isabelle en primer lugar. Yo nunca deseé que ustedes lo cuidaran sabia que odiabas la magia y sabía que me odiabas. Pero eso no te daba el derecho de tratarlo como lo trataron, apenas darle de comer con la pobre excusa de que no tenían el dinero para mantenerlo a él lo mismo con la ropa, cuando cada mes se les pagaba una buena cantidad de dinero." Le dijo gritando.

"Cual dinero lo único que recibimos alguna vez fue la carta el día que lo dejaron aquí." Lily rápidamente uso Legimencia sobre su hermana. Su entrada fue tan fuerte que la hizo gritar de dolor, Petunia decía la verdad ella no sabía nada de dinero para Harry, pero sus pensamientos la delataban nada hubiera cambiado si hubieran tenido el dinero solo lo hubieran gastado más en Dudley. Lily soltó a Petunia del ataque para luego enfocarse en Vernon que aún estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente debido a la magia de Isabelle.

Lo amarró mágicamente para luego traerlo de vuelta, apenas despertó empezó a gritar cosas sobre cómo se atrevían a entrar a su casa. Rápidamente sus insultos fueron cayados por gritos de dolor causados por la entrada de Lily a su mente. Y ahí Lily encontró lo que estaba buscando al parecer Vernon sabía lo del dinero para Harry pero lo gastaba en apuestas y mujeres. Lily lo soltó de su ataque para luego silenciarlo con magia. "Vaya Vernon si que tienes tus secretos, gastar dinero que no es tuyo en mujeres y apuestas con razón mi hermana es tan infeliz. Pero aún mereces un castigo adecuado por lo que haz hecho, tranquilo no te voy a matar no nadie va a morir hoy pero no haré que olviden lo que son realmente." Con eso expandió una de las garras de las cuales nos estaban envenenadas. Y empezó a escribir sobre la frente de Vernon enterrando con profundidad la garra, pronto se pudo leer lo que estaba escribiendo Lily, "fenómeno".

Vernon cayó inconsciente del dolor, Lily hizo lo mismo con Marge, Dudley y finalmente con Petunia. "Quiero ver cómo explicas estos a tus vecinas. De las cuales tanto te gusta espiar y hablar de chismes. No intentes nada con las heridas, nada harán que se borren de tu frente ni magia las va a borrar, intentar taparlas tampoco funcionará. Eso es todo cuando despierte tu esposo dile que empiece a buscar un nuevo trabajo está despedido. James era accionista en la empresa de Vernon tu esposo tuvo el puesto por mi. Aunque no lo creas siempre intenté mejorar nuestra relación por eso también te regalé la casa como regalo de bodas pero ahora veo que fue un error la pueden conservar. Y alégrate nunca volverás a saber de mi." Con eso se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal intentando ahogar las lágrimas, detrás de ella venía Isabelle.

Ambas desaparecieron en la noche dejando atrás a los Dursley para aparecer de nuevo en la Mansión Potter y de ahí tomar su vuelo de regreso al Nido. Ninguna de las dos dijo algo durante el vuelo, Isabelle quería consolarla pero por primera vez no sabía cómo. Siempre había sabido que Lily había tenido problemas con su hermana pero Lily siempre había intentado solucionarlos.

Al aterrizar Lily bajo de inmediato quería buscar a sus hijos, sus localizaciones en el Nido indicaban que se encontraban en sus cuartos. Harry por suerte estaba solo al igual que Casandra que estaba con Jazmín. Primero fue en búsqueda de Harry al cual solo tomo y sacó de su habitación para luego llevarlo a la habitación de Casandra una vez dentro cerro la puerta sólo quería ese momento con su hijo e hijas. A las cuales abrazo para luego abrazar a Harry,

"Quiero que me prometan algo los dos, bueno los tres se los volveré a pedir cuando Jazmín esté más grande. Quiero que los tres siempre se cuiden entre ustedes y traten de mejorar su relación de hermanos sin importar lo mal que este siempre pueden seguir intentando ser mejores hermanos el uno para el otro." Harry y Casandra asintieron mientras recibían un beso en la frente de parte de su madre, no entendiendo bien el comportamiento de su madre la cual solo los abrazo fuerte de nuevo, para luego tomar a Jazmín y acostarse en la cama de Casandra dejando salir las lágrimas que había acumulado durante el viaje.

Ella no quería llorar deseaba no estar reaccionando así por la visita a la casa de su hermana, quería odiarla por todo lo que había hecho pero o podía era familia después de todo aún así no quería volver a verla de nuevo. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y abrazando a la pequeña Jazmín que jugaba con sus mechones rojos no noto como era abrazada por sus dos otros hijos en un intento por consolarla. Cuando por fin lo noto empezó a dejar de llorar entendiendo que ambos estaban a su lado y le demostraban cuanto la amaban. Ellos eran su familia y siempre lo serían sin importar lo que pasara, Harry y Jazmín estaban ahí para recordarle lo mucho que James la había amado y ahora Casandra se les había unido, la joven bruja se había ganado su corazón en pocos meses con su triste vida, haciendo que sus instintos maternos sugieran más que nunca y desearán protegerla, ahora ella era su hija.

En la habitación de Astoria estaba sucediendo una situación muy parecida, Isabelle quería recuperar algo de tiempo perdido con sus hijas, así que había seguido el ejemplo de Lily y sacado a Daphne de la biblioteca donde estaba leyendo tranquilamente con Hermione para luego buscar a su hija menor la cual estaba en su habitación con Luna. Isabelle le pidió amablemente si se podía retirar quería hablar con sus hijas, Luna asintió y salió con rumbo a su propia habitación algo le decía que Astoria no estaría libre hasta el otro día. Una hora después Isabelle estaba dormida abrazando a sus dos hijas habían tenido un conmovedor momento madre e hijas donde cada una había sacado sus pensamientos.

 **Fleur**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a la vista uno de varios laboratorios dentro del Nido, este en específico era el de Ian y Natalie los cuales tenían varias cosas que mostrarles. Según ellos alguno de los inventos podían serles muy útiles para la siguiente prueba de la cual Ian ya se había enterado gracias a Harry, Fleur también le había mandado una carta a Annette en un intento de apoyarse entre ambas y para tener más posibilidades de ganar.

Fleur camino hasta el final del pasillo de donde se podían oír voces, cuando se fue acercando reconoció que una era la de Harry y la otra era la de Ian. Cuando entro a la habitación ambos se callaron y Harry le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano para acercarla más a la mesa donde había varias cosas.

"Fleur, Ian me estaba explicando algunos de sus nuevos artículos y creo que te podrían interesar bastante para la siguiente prueba, además de salvarte la vida y la de Gabrielle." Le dijo Harry en un intento por animarla, Fleur solo suspiró y vio lo que había en la mesa.

"Harry me contó y predicamento y aunque se que Lady Potter hará lo posible por cambiar la prueba debes de estar preparada para una prueba acuática, como yo lo tengo que estar ya que debo de adaptar algunas partes mías a la presión dejo del agua y que sean resistentes al agua al mismo tiempo.

Primero creo que debemos de hablar de lo que usaras para la prueba, como todos deberás de usar como uniforme un traje de baño oficial de tu escuela. Este traje de baño es de un material especial te mantendrá segura de cualquier arma de las sirenas del lago, es una especie de chaleco antibalas. Se ajustará a tu cuerpo perfectamente y su diseño evitará las miradas indeseadas." Dijo mientras le mostraba el traje el cual era parecido a lo que usaban los Muggle buzos cuando nadaban debajo del agua pero cuando lo tocó sintió de inmediato como el material era muy diferente se sentía un poco pesado pero parecía más que resistente. "Tienes más de estos para darle uno a mi hermana y mantenerla segura durante la prueba." Le pregunto con esperanza en su voz por encontrar una forma más para mantener a Gabrielle segura.

"Tengo varios te daré otros tres, los otros dos son para tu compañera para mantenerlo justo, a Harry también le voy a dar cinco pero es solo por seguridad ya que no esta del todo claro a quien se van a llevar. Pasemos a lo siguiente, esta es una nueva poción basada en las branquialgas, al igual que la planta te permitirá respirar bajo el agua generar aletas en piernas y brazos para moverte con mayor rapidez. Nuevas reacciones gracias a la poción incluyen vista mejorada debajo del agua, no necesitarás visores para ver esto lo solucionará de inmediato, también permite el desarrollo de la eco localización será más rápido encontrar a los rehenes gracias a esto. Toma cuatro frascos dos para ti y dos para Annette con uno es suficiente para la prueba." Le dijo entregando los frascos y después dándole otros dos a Harry.

"Por último para esta prueba no se nos restringió el llevar objetos como en la segunda así que podemos llevar algunas cosas más que vayan amarradas a nuestros cuerpos." Con eso abrió el maletín que quedaba sobre la mesa.

"Arpones para defendernos debajo del agua, cada cabeza de arpón puede tener funciones diferentes ya sea solo para aturdir crear una distracción o explotar eso lo dejó a su criterio, las flechas son más pequeñas como ven ya que el lanzador se encuentra en estas muñequeras las cuales son fáciles de usar aún así creo que con magia bastará para pasar la prueba. Hasta donde se no hay muchas criaturas en el lago solo están las sirenas, el calamar gigante y Grindylow, todos se pueden controlar." Dijo tranquilo mientras se volteaba intentando regresar a su trabajo.

"Las sirenas estarán sobre mí y mi hermana apenas entremos en el agua. Como voy a poder controlar eso tan fácilmente." Le dijo Fleur molesta al ver lo poco que se preocupaba. "Te acabo de dar un traje que te mantendrá a salvo, además tienes a Annette, Harry y a mí para ayudarte a recuperar a tu hermana pensaste que te dejaríamos sola. Sobre todo Harry, me dio un proyecto en cual trabajar y el cual es una sorpresa para la prueba no tienes que preocuparte tu hermana estará a salvo al la vez que tú. Ahora si ambos me permiten tengo que terminar esto antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts donde no tengo las herramientas necesarias para terminar." Con eso se volteo por completo concentrándose en su trabajo e ignorando a Harry y Fleur los cuales tomaron lo que había en la mesa abandonado el laboratorio y a Ian que estaba trabajando.

 **Harry y Fleur**

Las vacaciones no tardaron en terminar y pronto todos estaban de regreso en Hogwarts para terminar lo que quedaba del año. Tan pronto le habían comentado a Lily sobre la segunda prueba esta se propuso en arreglar la situación y así evitar que Fleur tuviera que competir. Lo que llevó a una discusión grande con los directores de la escuela y los organizadores del torneo, casi todos los directores estaban de acuerdo en que se debería de cambiar la prueba ya que se ponía en demasiado riesgo la vida de una de las rehenes planeadas para la prueba.

Cuando habían diseñado la prueba jamás habían pensado que una de las concursantes fuera una Veela y que su rehén fuera su hermana menor. Así que todos estaban dispuestos a cambiar la prueba a excepción de Dumbledore que argumentaba que las sirenas del lago no serían un peligro para ambas y que él mismo se encargaría de colocar a los rehenes en el agua y mantenerlos seguros con varias protecciones fuertes. Pero nadie estaba del todo convencido de que las sirenas no tratarían nada durante la prueba, podían atacar cuando las chicas estuvieran a punto de llegar o cuando ya estuvieran en tierra. Además de que las consecuencias políticas entre Veelas y Sirenas podían empeorar drásticamente si tan solo una de ambas muriera, todos veían el riesgo menos Dumbledore que intentaba convencer a todos que la prueba sería de lo más segura.

Al final el argumento decisivo fue el hecho que estaban a unos cuantos días de la prueba y ya no se podía preparar algo más para sustituir la prueba. Además de que los concursantes sabían el riesgo en el que se estaban metiendo cuando habían introducido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Para Lily era obvio que había algo más involucrado en todo eso, sospechaba que Dumbledore estaba usando la oportunidad para deshacerse de Fleur y que su muerte se viera como un accidente. Ya que ella servía como punto central entre los chicos, sin ella el lazo se debilitaría drásticamente. También tenía la sospecha de que había la posibilidad de que la chica que fuera seleccionada como el rehén de Harry tuviera un fin parecido.

Por suerte Ian había terminado el pedido de Harry, durante su investigación adicional sobre sirenas había averiguado que podía oír en una frecuencia diferente que los humanos y que así se comunicaban con mayor facilidad debajo del agua. La idea era simple necesitaba un dispositivo que transmitiera en esa frecuencia y que fuera tan fuerte que evitara que las sirenas se pudieran mover debido al dolor. Ian entendió su idea y antes de regresar a Hogwarts había terminado una serie de aparatos que depositarían en lago antes de la prueba, estos no solo servirían como arma si no también como sonar para crear un mapa del lago.

Harry veía como los aparatos eran lanzados al agua desde el barco anclado en el lago negro. Ian manejaba el aparato a control remoto para colocarlo en la posición correcta, una vez que todos estaban en su lugar los activo para hacer el mapa del lago. Con todos los aparatos trabajando al mismo tiempo pronto estaban teniendo el deseado mapa y averiguaban la localización de la villa de las sirenas. Ian le entregó por último tres pulseras una para Harry y la otra para Fleur y Annette. Las pulseras les mostrarían el mapa en tiempo real sabiendo que se podía estar acercando a ellos en cualquier momento, la de Harry en específico tenía otra función Harry podía activar con ella el arma sonica para detener a las sirenas en caso de que hubiera una situación crítica.

Mientras tanto Harry había visto como la relación de Annette y Fleur había mejorado cuando habían regresado a Hogwarts, al parecer la carta con el mensaje sobre el huevo había sido el detonante de que su compañerismo mejorara ya que la chica francesa estaba atorada aún con el misterio y no había tenido ningún avance en resolver el misterio del huevo. Gracias a Fleur sabía que la persona más probable en ser su rehén era su madre, Fleur le había dado regresando los trajes adicionales, algo que Annette le había agradecido más ahora ambas estaban en buenos términos aún no eran amigas. Pero ya no se lanzaban la miradas frías entre ellas.

Pronto llegó el día de la prueba y tal como habían esperado Gabrielle había desaparecido al igual que Hermione. Por lo que habían podido averiguar ambas aún habían tenido tiempo de ponerse el traje antes de entrar al agua y Lady Slytherin había supervisado personalmente que todos los rehenes fueran colocados con las medidas de seguridad necesarias, Gabrielle estaba por el momento segura.

Ahora Harry se encontraba junto a Ian e Fleur sobre una plataforma a la mitad del lago. Alrededor de ellos habían sido construidas varias gradas que se elevaban por varios metros. Harry se preguntaba cuál era el sentido de esta prueba nadie iba a poder ver lo que pasaba debajo del agua.

Los demás campeones ya estaban reunidos en la plataforma y esperaban instrucciones para comenzar la prueba. Por lo que podía ver casi todos tenían un traje muy parecido al de ellos, cuando volteó a ver a Ian en búsqueda de una respuesta este solo le sonrió. "Les di a todos los trajes a excepción de los campeones de Hogwarts si te das cuenta ambos están usando trajes de baño normales y se mueren de frío." Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta de ese factor no sentía nada de frío aún estando a la mitad del lago en febrero.

"Runas en el traje te mantiene caliente seguirán funcionando aún dentro del agua." Le dijo al ver que se había dado cuenta. "También les diste los otros artículos a los demás campeones." Le pregunto casi susurrando mientras veía como llegaban los jueces a la plataforma.

"No, solo les proporcione los trajes todos tiene su propio método para pasar la prueba." Harry asintió mientras revisaba una última vez su equipo. Su varita estaba en su arnés amarrado a su pierna derecha mientras que en el brazo izquierdo se encontraba el arpón y en el brazo derecho la pulsera con el mapa y el detonador del arma sonica.

"Lista cariño." Le pregunto a Fleur mientras entrelazaban sus manos, ella asintió levemente ya que aún seguía angustiada por su hermana. Y lo que podría pasar en la siguiente hora. Todos escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de Bagman. Básicamente era lo mismo que habían deducido ellos mismos tenían que rescatar a sus respectivos rehenes de las sirenas si no se quedarían atrapados para siempre debajo del agua. Bagman mencionó que rehén era para cada campeón para luego indicarles que cuando sonara el cañón la prueba comenzaba. Apenas había empezado a contar hacia atrás cuando el cañón se disparó haciendo que todos se sumergieran de inmediato. Una vez que estaban dentro del agua se tomaron la poción para luego empezar a nadar hacia las profundidades del lago. Mientras nadaban empezaban a sentir los cambios que la poción les estaba provocando, de pronto pudieron ver mejor, moverse más rápido y respirar con normalidad debajo del agua.

Una vez a una cierta distancia de la superficie se pararon y Harry activó su pulsera para consultar el mapa. No tardaron en identificar las diferentes puntos de los campeones que se movían algunos en pares y otros en equipo pero había dos puntos que estaban muy solos. Si tenían que adivinar esos tenían que ser Angelina y Cedric los cuales de seguro había preferido trabajar solos a diferencia de los demás.

Harry rápidamente busco la localización de la villa submarina de las sirenas. Al encontrarla le hizo señas a sus compañeros de que dirección tomar. Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron rumbo a la dirección señalada. Fleur aún se encontraba intranquila debido a que las sirenas no se habían mostrado aún, cuando era de seguro que ya debían haber sentido su presencia el momento que habían entrado al agua. Ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta de las pequeñas figuras que se movían detrás de ellos. Fue hasta que Fleur sintió como era agarrada de las piernas y jalada hacia atrás. Cuando se volteó noto como varios Grindylow la agarraban y la intentaba sumergir más hacia un campo de algas.

Por suerte sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de que no venía con ellos haciendo que se detuvieran para ver que sucedía. Apenas vieron que Fleur era arrastrada Harry nado en su ayuda. Usando varios hechizos para paralizar a las criaturas y hacer que soltaran a Fleur que ahora tenía varias heridas en su pierna. Mientras se movían en dirección a Ian y Annette Fleur pudo notar como varias colas se movían en las algas, las sirenas los estaban acechando ya.

Fleur aceleró su nado quería terminar la prueba lo más rápido posible, varios minutos después empezaron a distinguir las construcciones submarinas de las sirenas. Al mismo tiempo que varias Sirenas empezaban a aparecer entre las casas y sus miradas no se despegaban de Fleur que se ponía con cada momento más nerviosa, de pronto sintió como alguien le agarraba la mano y volteó a ver quien era toda acelerada solo para tranquilizarse al ver que era Harry que intentaba animarla un poco.

Más pronto de lo que había esperado llegaron al centro de la villa donde se encontraban los rehenes. Fleur pudo distinguir a Hermione flotando ahí en el agua al igual que a Tracey y la que parecía ser la madre de Annette pero no veía por ningún lado a Gabrielle, ni a nadie conocido para ella. Harry también lo noto de inmediato mientras sacaba su varita para destruir las cuerdas que tenían a Hermione.

Fleur pronto noto como una de las cuerdas estaba cortada, además parecía que ninguno de los demás campeones hubiera llegado aún. Su hermana había desaparecido, lo más seguro era una trampa de las sirenas para alejarla del grupo y matarla. Mientras que su hermana moría ahogada debido a no ser rescatada en el plazo de la prueba. Fleur vio desesperada a Harry en búsqueda de su ayuda y usó su lazo para intentar comunicar su angustia la cual Harry pudo interpretar. Harry le hizo señas a Ian para que tomara a Hermione y la subiera con mientras él buscaba con Fleur a Gabrielle.

Como medida de seguridad habían instalado en cada traje una runa de rastreo conectada a la pulsera de Harry que ahora les mostraba la localización de Gabrielle ambos tomaron rápidamente esa dirección bajo las miradas de las sirenas que parecían estar listas con sus tridentes para atacarlos en cualquier momento. Discretamente cargaron un arpón en el lanzador mientras Harry empezaba a cargar el arma sonica con el fin de detonarla en el momento adecuado.

Después de nadar varios minutos en la dirección que marcaba el mapa llegaron a un gran campo de algas y sobre este se podía ver el cuerpo de Gabrielle flotando tranquilamente, según sus tiempo aún tenían cerca de cinco minutos para volver a la superficie antes de que terminara la prueba. Al ver a su hermana flotando Fleur se apresuró a nadar sin darse cuenta de las miradas que veían desde el campo de algas debajo de ella. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para para evitar que Fleur fuera herida por un tridente.

Con ese ataque ambos se pusieron alertas mientras las sirenas empezaban a surgir debajo de ellos todos armados con lanzas y tridentes. Harry lanzó uno de los arpones como señal de advertencia qué pasó entre las líneas de las sirenas que se empezaban a acercar peligrosamente a ellos. Fleur mientras tanto decidió acercarse a Gabrielle en un intento por rescatarla pero fue bloqueada por un grupo de sirenas las cuales tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara por poder matarlas.

Fue en ese momento que Harry decido activar el arma. Y pronto todas las sirenas estaban soltando sus armas para intentar cubrirse los oídos en un desesperado intento de mitigar el dolor que el sonido les estaba causando. Harry y Fleur usaron la oportunidad para escapar con Gabrielle. Cuando estaban por llegar a la superficie empezaron a notar como el efecto de la poción empezaba a dejar de surtir efecto y como Gabrielle empezaba a despertar también. Fleur sacó rápido el frasco que le quedaba para dárselo a su hermana y que pudiera llegar a la superficie, lo bueno de la poción era que al contacto con el aire causaría que el efecto se acabara.

Antes de que Fleur pudiera hacer algo sintió como Harry la hacía beber su poción extra, en contra de su voluntad. Fleur vio en shock como Harry iba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento al estar quedándose sin aire. Con ayuda de Gabrielle que estaba ahora consciente logró cargar a Harry los pocos metros que quedaban a la superficie una vez afuera el efecto se agotó y entre su hermana y ella llevaron a un inconsciente Harry a la plataforma más cercana donde ya eran esperados. Al ver que acaban de salir Ian y Annette se lanzaron al agua para ayudarlos y pronto todos estaban afuera del agua.

Madame Pomfrey se encargó rápido de reanimar a Harry mientras discretamente Ian desactivaba el arma sonica. Fleur vio a su alrededor en búsqueda de los demás campeones y solo había unos cuantos los demás aún faltaban y ya era más de la hora, los minutos fueron pasando y poco a poco fueron apareciendo los demás con sus respectivos rehenes en buen estado. Fleur se encontraba abrazando a Harry que ya estaba consiente de nuevo mientras al mismo tiempo abrazaba a su hermana. El último en llegar fue Cedric con una hora casi de retraso y con Cho en perfecto estado. Parecía ser que su hermana era la única que había tenido el problema de despertar bajo el agua pero no sabía si era por ser Veela o era un "accidente".

Las calificaciones fueron dadas dejando a Beauxbatons y el equipo de Harry en primer puesto, mientras que Hogwarts había quedado en cuarto lugar debido a que Angelina había llegado rápido, si Cedric la hubiera acompañado estarían en tercero y ahora ambos estaban discutiendo y buscando a un culpable. Por el otro lado nadie noto como Dumbledore parecía molesto de que su plan no hubiera funcionado, necesitaba investigar que había detenido a las sirenas en todo el lago. Esa noche Fleur simplemente no se quiso separar de su hermana por lo que Gabrielle se quedó a dormir con ellos siendo abrazada por Fleur.

 **Siento la demora, la verdad este capítulo debía salir antes pero me faltaban ideas para poder terminarlo como quería. Además a cada rato me surgen ideas nuevas para nuevas historias. Ahorita tengo una para solo un Harry y Daphne, es luego complicado hacer una multi y la verdad solo quiero concentrarme en su relación. Saldrá pero por ahora continuaré con las tres que tengo y estoy actualizando frecuentemente.**

 **Pequeña nota cuando digo Sirenas lo digo en forma general sin género.**

 **Invitado JSS gracias por hacerme notar ese pequeño detalle ahora en adelante lo tendré en cuenta, y cuando termine la historia me dedicaré a corregir toda la historia.**

 **Invitado anónimo: gracias por el consejo de las comas lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Gracias po su paciencia.**

 **El siguiente capítulo: Impostor y la cuarta prueba.**


	27. El impostor

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**.

 **El impostor**

 **Daphne**

La vida en el castillo estaba regresando a la normalidad durante el tiempo cuando no había ninguna prueba cerca. Daphne iba a sus clases siempre acompañada de Hermione, Susan o Padma dependiendo con quien tuviera la materia. Harry al ser uno de los campeones estaba exento de ir a clases pero eso no evitaba que su madre lo pusiera estudiar al mismo tiempo que ellas solo que él se quedaba a bordo del barco y solo salía para las comidas o para pasar tiempo con ellas.

De ese modo también pasaba tiempo con Casandra, solo que ella se quedaba todo el tiempo en el barco y no salía para nada. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba estudiando o practicando con su hermano y madre, mientras que en su tiempo libre era visitada por Natalie. Gabrielle había intentado quedarse pero debido a que aún era una estudiante de Beauxbatons tenía que regresar a clases a Francia. Gabrielle había hecho un berrinche por tener que volver pero ya esperaba ansiosa las vacaciones de primavera para estar con Casandra.

Daphne solía visitar de vez en cuando la sala común de Slytherin en búsqueda de Tracey y Pansy para pasar el rato cuando todos los demás estaban ocupados, la casa estaba ahora bajo el mando de Pansy que controlaba a Draco con tal facilidad que nadie parecía sospechar que algo andaba mal con el hurón como ahora lo llamaban en la casa de los leones, después de cierto incidente con Moody donde había terminado convertido en un hurón por varios minutos. Pansy lo hacía comportarse con su usual arrogancia pero había dejado de ofender a Hermione o intentar ligar a Daphne como antes lo hacía.

Pero lo que más disfrutaba Pansy era cuando lo trataba como su elfo doméstico personal, al estar comprometidos Lucius había arreglado que tuvieran una habitación personal con el fin que su hijo pudiera disfrutar de su prometida. Que grave error había hecho apenas había regresado a Hogwarts durante el verano Pansy había activado las cláusulas secretas del contrato.

Entre sus primeras órdenes fueron implantar ideas en la cabeza de Malfoy, como siempre que atravesarán la puerta de su dormitorio personal, él se desvestiría se pondría un traje de mucama especial para el y haría lo que Pansy le pidiera, desde llevarle comida, darle de comer, bañarla o cualquier cosa denigrante que se le pudiera ocurrir a Pansy. De vez en cuando lo hacía dormir en el piso junto a la enorme cama que según debían compartir o en el sillón como según él se hubiera comportado en el día.

Durante las vacaciones había sido bastante difícil fingir que el tenía el control pero al final lo había logrado, conque los "descubrieran" en situaciones incómodas las cuales Pansy tenía bajo control los Malfoy se la creyeron además de que Draco era una fuente confiable de información sobre los hijos de las familias oscuras.

Ahora mismo Pansy, Tracey y Daphne estaban tomando el té en la habitación privada de Pansy que se encontraba cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, mientras que Draco les servía el té con un atuendo de mucama francesa del cual las tres chicas no se paraban de reír. Daphne deseaba que Harry y las demás chicas estuviera con ella para poder reírse de Malfoy juntos pero con una foto mágicas que había tomado tendría que bastar. Pero aunque Malfoy estuviera bajo la influencia del contrato él podía recordar lo que había visto y oído de manera subconsciente, por lo que si alguien deseaba usar Legimencia con él podría ver todo lo sucedido.

"Draco porque no sales y nos dejas a solas. Ve a hacer tus deberes no queremos que sospechen de lo qué pasa aquí adentro." El solo asintió como Zombie para después cambiarse y salir rumbo a la biblioteca para realizar su deberes y hacer como si hubiera disfrutado de las ventajas de estar comprometido con Pansy como sus amigos pensaban. Apenas había salido las chicas se habían soltado a reír de nuevo. "Disfrutas mucho humillarlo de esa forma verdad Pansy." Le dijo Tracey mientras intentaba calmarse sin tener mucho éxito.

"Por supuesto que disfruto humillarlo, no quiero pensar lo que él me haría hacer si los puestos estuvieran invertidos. Conociéndolo me estaría compartiendo con sus amigos y me haría hacerlo estando consciente, él tiene la suerte de que yo haga que no recuerde nada." Dijo Pansy mientras tomaba algo más de té. Las otras dos chicas asintieron, todas habían oído las historias de muchas esposas trofeo de las familias Sangre Pura que estaban bajo la influencia de un contrato nupcial. Sobre todo Daphne era la que más estaba consciente de eso al ver que su madre había tenido una situación parecida pero con más libertad la suficiente para matar a su esposo.

Los Malfoy eran conocidos por hacer contratos así, por lo cual cuando intentaron hacer lo mismo con Pansy su padre había hecho varios cambios, apenas notables pero que eran de suma importancia y sin la debida lectura de un abogado jamás se darían cuenta, además había servido lo ambicioso que había sido Lucius, dentro de poco la familia Malfoy estaría extinta.

"Pero dejemos de hablar sobre Malfoy, como van sus vidas amorosas ambas están saliendo con un campeón como mínimo a excepción de Daphne que sale con dos al mismo tiempo. Tengo curiosidad Daphne como es estar con una chica es diferente que estar con un chico." Le pregunto Pansy a Daphne con cierta picardía en su tono de voz. Al mismo tiempo que causaba que Daphne se sonroja al recordar todo lo que había hecho con Harry y las chicas.

La curiosidad de Tracey también se hizo presente. "Si Daphne cuéntanos tenemos curiosidad como es Harry en la cama, por la sonrisa que siempre tienes suponemos que ha de ser muy bueno." Le dijo sonriendo y Daphne intentaba mantenerse calmada en un intento de mantener su reputación por sonrojar demasiado. Al ver como estaba reaccionando Daphne ante sus preguntas, Pansy y Tracey decidieron provocarla un poco más. "Deja eso a un lado quiero saber como se comporta la buena de Granger ante la idea de estar con cuatro chicas y un chico en la cama." Dijo Pansy mirando fijamente a Daphne la cual no pudo más y se sonrojó mucho.

"Hermione es la más traviesa y lujuriosa de todas, muchas de las cosas que hemos probado han sido sus ideas tiene bastante iniciativa." Soltó Daphne para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Pansy y Tracey tenían los ojos abiertos jamás habían podido llegar a pensar en eso para ellas Hermione era la chica buena que no haría nada inapropiado. Pronto las preguntas empezaron a salir, causando que Daphne ya no pudiera más.

"Por lo menos no le hice un altar de rosas a Tracey." Dijo viendo a Pansy que tenía los ojos abiertos y se empezaba a poner roja, para luego oír como una tasa se rompía causando que ambas vieran en dirección de Tracey. Quien ahora veía con ojos abiertos a Pansy. "Yo puedo explicarlo." Intento decir Pansy a una sorprendida Tracey para luego dirigir su molestia a Daphne.

"Como es que sabes eso, mi cuarto en el Nido está sumamente protegido sobre todo esa parte." Dijo ahora muy molesta de que descubrieran su íntimo secreto.

"Dante vio como cambiabas las rosas mientras se movía entre las tuberías de la fortaleza." Dijo tranquila al ver como se habían olvidado de lo que había dicho sobre Hermione. "Esa serpiente tuya me las va a pagar cuando la vuelva a ver." Dijo Pansy levantándose para encarar a Daphne. "No amenaces a Dante, además tu empezaste me hicieron revelar algo muy personal sobre Hermione y mi relación con ellos." Le contesto Daphne mientras se paraba para hacerle frente a Pansy sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a una forma más canina mostrando que su lado salvaje estaba tomando el control. Tracey se metió entre ambas con el fin de calmarlas. "Cálmense ambas, lo sentimos Daphne no tuvimos que llevarte hasta ese punto para que nos dijeras algo, prometemos no hacerlo de nuevo además juraremos no contar nunca lo que acabamos de oír." Dijo Tracey para luego hacerle señas a Pansy que aceptará, Pansy acepto de mala gana y se disculpo por llevar al extremo a Daphne.

"Yo siento haber revelado tu secreto Pansy no era mi intención humillarte así." Dijo viendo al suelo, Pansy suspiró. " No te preocupes algún día iba a salir a la luz además no tiene mucha importancia." Dijo mientras veía a Tracey la que se sentía incómoda en ese momento. "Mira Pansy no puedo negar que me pareces atractiva, pero estoy con Ian y realmente lo amo. Si quieres un futuro conmigo tienes que aceptar que Ian viene incluido por el momento." Dijo viendo a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

"Puedo aceptar eso, pero primero tengo que terminar mi misión con los Malfoy y eso va a llevar aún algunos años mientras tanto no puedo tener ninguna relación ni con una chica eso es algo que venía en el contrato y que mis padres no pudieron encontrar una salida." Dijo triste, Tracey se acercó para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. "Si aún te interesa cuando hayas acabado tu misión podemos hablar sobre eso y ver si podemos trabajar en algo." Pansy asintió y se sumió en el abrazo de Tracey mientras dejaba salir unas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que había algo de esperanza para ella.

La tarde continuó con las tres platicando e intentando olvidar lo que había pasado más temprano, cuando se fue haciendo de noche Daphne decidió regresar a su dormitorio con las chicas y Harry en el barco. Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró con Padma y Hermione sobre el sofá besándose, la mano de Hermione empezaba a caminar por debajo de la falda de Padma. Daphne vio como Hermione bajaba la ropa interior de Padma para luego empezar a usar sus dedos mientras Padma empezaba a gemir de placer. Ninguna de ambas chicas se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Daphne y esta decidió que era mejor no interrumpir así que camino rumbo al dormitorio.

Dentro encontró a Susan trabajando en su tarea de pociones, Harry y Fleur no aparecían por ningún lado. Daphne se acercó a Susan para darle un beso el cual la pelirroja correspondió con entusiasmo. "Fleur y Harry." Le pregunto mientras iba al armario para cambiarse. "Sala de entrenamientos con Lady Potter ella misma me dijo que los tendría ahí hasta tarde." Contesto Susan mientras regresaba a su tarea. "Significa que ambos regresen muy cansados para ponernos atención no crees." Dijo Daphne mientras salía del armario con una playera de mangas largas y unos shorts, mientras hacía su cabello en una coleta.

"Se puede decir, a menos que tengas una idea en mente como Padma y Hermione." Le contesto Susan.

"La verdad ando de humor para algo más romántico." Le dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y sacaba su tarea de Astronomía viendo hacia el techo que estaba mostrando en ese momento las estrellas que había en el cielo con mucha claridad. Eso era más fácil que estar usando un telescopio y tener que poner el ojo en la mirilla a cada rato.

"No me crees lo suficientemente romántica entonces." Le dijo Susan mientras se subía a la cama y gateaba hacia ella sensualmente. "Las dos sabemos que puedes serlo pero prefieres más ser brusca." Le contesto levantando la mirada de su pergamino. "Eso está por verse." Fue lo único que contesto Susan antes de llevar sus labios a los de Daphne con delicadeza. Daphne dejó a un lado su libro y pergamino para dedicarse a disfrutar del beso de Susan.

Para su sorpresa Susan estaba siendo algo más romántica y delicada que otras veces, normalmente a elle le gustaba ir directo al grano pero esta vez parecía llevarlo con calma y Daphne lo estaba disfrutando. Susan se separó de sus labios por un momento para concentrase en el cuello de Daphne dejando besos por todos lados y uno que otro chupetón los cuales le encantaban a Daphne. Pronto volvieron a conectar sus labios con el fin de disfrutar cada momento. Daphne disfrutaba de los labios de Susan que tenían un ligero sabor a vainilla.

"El labial mágico de Fleur." Le pregunto Daphne entre besos. "Si un pequeño detalle de ella en navidad."Le contesto sonriendo, Daphne conocía muy bien el labial que Susan estaba usando era uno que se adaptaba perfectamente al tono de piel y a la ocasión para la cual se estaba usando, además de que tenía la habilidad de cambiar de sabor según la persona que besaba. Con Daphne siempre era Vainilla y lo había probado más de una vez en los labios de Fleur no sabía que Susan tenía uno. Pero ahora tenía una razón más para besar a Susan y sus tiernos labios.

Daphne y Susan casi nunca compartían momentos íntimos, la razón principal era que Susan prefería mucho estar con Padma y Daphne adoraba pasar esos momentos con Fleur o Hermione. Así que las pocas veces que habían tenido algo de acción entre ambas había cuando todas estaban con Harry al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora las dos se daban cuenta lo mucho que se había perdido por no intentar nada. Susan se separó de Daphne sus labios empezaban a estar hinchados por los besos pero eso no importaba.

Susan aún tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, así que empezó a desabrocharse la blusa lenta y sensualmente ante los ojos de Daphne para revelar un sostén de fantasía de color azul, lanzó su blusa a un lado de la cama para después pararse y del mismo modo que se había quitado la blusa se quitó la falda revelando su ropa interior mostrando que era un conjunto.

Susan se volvió a poner sobre Daphne ahora restregando su cuerpo sobre él de ella y por primera vez sintiendo los pezones de Daphne que se estaban poniendo duros a través de su playera. "Creo que tienes mucha ropa aún Daphne." Le dijo al oído. Daphne no perdió el tiempo y pronto solo estaba en ropa interior no solía usar sostén cuando iba a dormir. Susan sonrió al ver los pechos de Daphne al descubierto y se puso a darles la debida atención a cada uno de ellos. Los besaba con delicadeza y en búsqueda de un punto importante que le diera placer. Cuando succiono de uno de ellos se oyó el gemido de placer de Daphne ante la estimulación de Susan.

Unos segundos después Susan dejó de prestarle atención a sus pechos para volver a besar a Daphne, pero sus manos aún seguían masajeando los pechos de Daphne. "Susan". Dijo Daphne entre gemidos para luego llevar sus manos al cuello de Susan y acércala más a ella mientras se besaban. Pronto violeta y verde oliva se conectaron por primera vez y ambas empezaron a entender que había una razón por la cual los seis estaban juntos.

Hasta ahorita solo Harry y Fleur entendían más o menos que se podían amar entre todos. Sobre todo Fleur debido a su herencia Veela y la canción que podía producir con cada uno de ellos en el momento indicado. Fleur la había podido producir con ella porque ya había amor entre ambas aún cuando ambas habían tenido un comienzo complicado, ambas habían logrado superarlo después del incidente de la mordida. Con el tiempo ambas habían logrado superar lo sucedido y Fleur había logrado generar su canción.

Hasta ahorita Daphne solo había dejado su mordida en Hermione y Fleur, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con Padma y Susan. Con Padma era debido a su constante juego de sumisa y ama, que llevaba a que no hubiera una oportunidad adecuada para dejar su mordida junto a la de Harry. Claro ya había aprendido después de su desastre con Fleur la distancia que debía de dejar y cuando lo hizo de forma correcta con Hermione le había causado un gran orgasmo que casi la dejaba inconsciente.

Al ver los ojos de Susan entendió que era el tiempo indicado para dejar su marca en ella ya que el amor entre ellas se había fortalecido bastante, de alguna manera llegando a estar casi al nivel que tenía con Fleur y Hermione pero nunca como el de Harry. Su amor hacia él era más profundo. Daphne se colocó de nuevo sobre Susan mientras empezaba a sacar sus colmillos, Susan noto lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Pensé que nunca lo harías." Le dijo algo tímida. "Estaba esperando el momento adecuado" Le contesto mientras Susan hacía su cuello aún lado para mostrarle donde. Ambas se vieron a los ojos una última, donde Daphne noto confianza en ella antes de morderla. El momento que sus colmillos se clavaron en su piel Susan gritó el nombre de Daphne mientras tenía el más increíble orgasmo de todos.

Daphne decidió complacer por completo a Susan por lo que antes de que la Hufflepuff pudiera hacer algo tomó la corbata que estaba cerca de ella y se la mostró. "Quieres intentar algo." Le pregunto mientras le enseñaba la corbata, para su sorpresa Susan negó con la cabeza. "Tal vez me guste hacerlo bruscamente pero me gusta estar en contacto con la persona." Le contesto y Daphne la entendió haciendo a un lado la corbata y desabrochando el sostén de Susan para dejar al descubierto sus pechos.

Para su sorpresa los pezones de Susan ya estaban muy sensibles y con cada ligero beso sobre ellos la pelirroja gemía de placer. Para luego seguir besando el cuello de Daphne. Al poco tiempo Susan estaba igual de excitaba como Daphne la cual se separó para acostarse sobre Susan los pechos de ambas tocándose en el proceso. "Creo que sería injusto para ambas que una complaciera a la otra sin disfrutar." Le dijo Susan mientras le daba un beso.

"Creo tener la solución para eso." Con eso Daphne se levantó para darse la vuelta y en el movimiento quitarse su ya húmeda ropa interior. Susan la vio por un momento y decidió seguirla. Ahora ambas estaban completamente desnudas y Daphne dejó su intimidad justo en frente de la cara de Susan mientras ellas se acercaba a la de la pelirroja y la empezaba a estimular. Pronto Susan empezó a hacer lo mismo usando su lengua como sus dedos para estimular a la rubia que tenía sobre ella. Después de que ambas tuvieran su Segundo orgasmo Daphne se volvió a acostar sobre ella.

"Te gusto." Le pregunto mientras la besaba. "Tengo algo más en mente." Con eso se paró para ir a buscar algo a su armario. Regreso con un vibrado doble de color verde y plata. "Este lo compre apenas lo planeaba usar con todas ustedes para esos momentos en los que Harry estaba ocupado pero sabes después de hoy solo quiero que sea para nosotras dos, después compro otro para compartir con las demás." Susan sonrió al poder tener algo íntimo con Daphne solamente y pronto ambas tenían el vibrador dentro de ellas.

"No es lo mismo que tener a Harry pero sirve por el momento." Confeso Susan a lo que Daphne no podía estar más de acuerdo, pronto ambas tenían otro orgasmo y cayeron rendidas la una sobre la otra. Daphne sacó el vibrador de ellas, lo limpio y antes de guardarlo le cambio el color, el lado que iba en Susan era verde plateado y el que iba en Daphne amarillo con negro. Una vez guardado regreso a la cama donde se tapó con las sábanas a ella y a Susan que ya estaba casi dormida. Susan se acercó al sentir a Daphne y se acurrucó a ella. Mientras que Daphne la rodeaba con sus brazos y plantaba pequeños besos cerca de su fresca mordía que hacían que Susan se relajara más y se quedara dormida en los brazos de Daphne "Creo que nos habíamos tardado en tener un momento así solas." Dijo Daphne a lo que Susan solo asintió ya casi dormida. Daphne la abrazo fuertemente acercándola más a ella para luego sumergirse en reino de Morfeo.

Más tarde se les uniría Hermione y Padma las cuales se abrazaron a ellas de cada lado. Ya casi en la madrugada llegaron unos exhaustos Harry y Fleur que solo tuvieron energía para caer en la cama y dormirse sin darse cuenta de cómo estaban los demás. Harry apenas pudo oír como la voz de Daphne susurraba "nuestra" antes de quedarse dormido. La relación de Daphne y Susan mejoró bastante y ambas empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntas descubriendo que tenían varias cosas en común.

 **Harry**

El mapa de los merodeadores se encontraba enfrente de Harry el cual trabajaba en una mejor versión del que su padre había creado durante su juventud. Con la ayuda de Sirius, su madre e Ian había descubierto los principios básicos de cómo funcionaba el mapa y ahora estaba intentando mejorarlo. El original se encontraba sobre papel y había que doblarlo muchas veces para ver cierto piso. Harry quería crear algo más sencillo de usar y así poder guardar el de su padre como un recuerdo y evitar que sufriera algún daño.

Normalmente era un proyecto en el que trabajaba solo pero de vez en cuando las chicas lo solían ayudar si se atascaba en algo o si estaba muy tenso y necesitaba liberar algo de tensión. Ya llevaba gran parte del trabajo hecho, con base en el proyecto del arma sonica había creado una pulsera que podría mostrar el mapa como holograma, dándole así una mejor manera de moverse por el mapa y a la vez de esconderlo. Ya había añadido dos nuevos lugares que había encontrado, la cámara de los secretos con sus cuevas y cámaras interiores. Al igual que la sala de menesteres que Dobby le había enseñado antes de navidad, pero la magia de la sala iba dificultar el mostrar quien estaba dentro.

Ya solo le faltaba conectar el mapa al centro de magia del castillo que mantenía también los escudos del colegio. Para eso había solicitado la ayuda de Dobby y de los gemelos que ahora mantenían ocupado a Dumbledore fuera de su oficina con una de sus bromas, a cambio les daría una copia del nuevo mapa. Dobby mientras tanto estaba colocando el nuevo diagrama de Runas. De pronto el mapa se puso en línea y Harry supo que Dobby había tenido éxito

Algunas de las mejoras del mapa era que ahora podía ver lo que la gente estaba haciendo en forma de sombras. Y también ahora podía detectar a aquellos que portaban las marca tenebrosa. Rápidamente identificó a Snape en su oficina bebiendo y mirando algo. Su figura aparecía negra demostrando que portaba la marca y que funcionaba. Harry empezó a navegar por los pisos hasta que encontró algo curioso. En la oficina de Moody aparecían dos figuras una mostraba el nombre de Moody inconsciente y en el piso. La otra figura aparecía como Barty Crouch Jr y la figura negra. Harry decidió ir con su madre para avisarle de un supuesto Mortifago en el colegio.

Pronto llegó a su oficina la cual tenía la puerta abierta y se oía la voz de su madre hablando como niña pequeña. Harry se asomó para ver a su madre haciendo caras graciosas a Jazmín y esta parecía estar riendo por las caras. Finalmente tocó a la puerta y Lily lo dejó pasar. "Qué pasa Harry." Le dijo mientras acostaba a Jazmín en su cuna. "Necesito que veas esto mama, como sabes he estado trabajando en una nueva versión del mapa de papá y está casi terminado pero hoy al activarlo apareció esto." Dijo mientras le mostraba el mapa sobre todo la parte de la oficina de Moody. Al principio Lily abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego sonrió. "Vaya, vaya Barty Jr creo que acabamos de encontrar nuestro sujeto de pruebas. Harry ve por Daphne y dile que busque a su serpiente la vamos a necesitar." Le dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía la máscara. "Iremos de cacería." Le dijo una vez con las mascara puesta y el cambio de voz activo, Harry asintió mientras salía de la oficina en búsqueda de Daphne.

La encontró a los pocos minutos en el dormitorio leyendo tranquilamente, "Daphne mamá necesita a Dante y a ti. Vamos de cacería." Daphne suspiró debido a que tenía que dejar su libro y su momento de paz. Pero siguió a Harry hacía unas cubiertas más abajo mientras usaba su lazo familiar para encontrar a su pervertido familiar, que de nuevo parecía estar observando las duchas de las chicas en Ravenclaw. La serpiente al sentir que era buscado dejó de observar para empezar a moverse con rumbo a los pisos inferiores. Mientras tanto en el barco Daphne y Harry se ponían una nueva especie de armadura diseñada específicamente para cazar desde criaturas salvajes y peligrosas de clase XXXXX hasta Mortifagos.

Las armaduras eran parecidas a las que habían usado para las pruebas, estaban diseñadas para aumentar velocidad y agilidad, permitían volverse invisibles, llevaban una especie de arpón en las muñecas, había cambios en el diseño de esta haciéndola más ligera que sus predecesoras y más delgadas pero más fuertes. Los guantes permitían escalar paredes junto con las botas, el casco tenía integrado en el visor visión infrarroja, ultravioleta y de rayos x. Además de que portaban una gran variedad de herramientas para cacería. Pero lo que más las distinguían era el aspecto de serpiente de cada una, las placas de metal parecían escamas de una serpiente y el casco asemejaba al de una cobra. Los seis tenían una armadura así, al igual que Casandra y Astoria.

Lily había decidió que cada uno debería de tener una, el motivo según ella era que podía haber ocasiones en las que necesitaría el apoyo de los chicos para algún asunto y no podía ponerlos en peligro ni revelar sus identidades, para el resto del mundo eran los guardaespaldas de Lady Slytherin que vigilaban desde las sombras. Por eso no eran vistos en Hogwarts pero siempre que hubiera un evento fuera de la escuela dos aparecerían a su lado. Debido a que tenían que aparentar ser alguien más no usaban sus varitas originales. Llevaban las Armas mágicas diseñadas por Lady Mc Netic. Una vez completamente equipados y con el casco puesto y sus voces distorsionadas se dirigieron a alcanzar a Lily que ya los esperaba en la oficina que daba al colegio.

Debido a que era aún de tarde y dentro de poco servirían la cena Harry y Daphne tuvieron que usar el camuflaje para no ser vistos. Los tres caminaron hacia las escaleras principales para ir al salón de Defensas contra las artes oscuras, Daphne usó su vinculo para ver donde estaba Dante y noto que él la estaba viendo desde el techo. "Lady Slytherin el ya está aquí con nosotros." Le susurro a Lily la cual asintió ligeramente al ver que McGonagall pasaba junto a ellos con rumbo al Gran comedor para cenar.

Harry tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar chocar con la profesora, el repentino movimiento causo que el camuflaje tuviera problemas para adaptarse rápido, teniendo que quedarse quieto para que este se estabilizara. La profesora noto como algo se había movido y se paró para darse la vuelta pero solo encontrar a Lady Slytherin. "Lady Slytherin que bueno que la veo tenía que hablar con usted y se me estaba olvidando." Le dijo amablemente haciendo que Lady Slytherin se volteara.

"Por supuesto profesora que necesita." Dijo mientras sus ojos miraban en dirección a donde se suponía que se encontraba Harry parado y casi inmóvil. "Deseo hablar sobre el presupuesto para el colegio, ahora que usted está casi a cargo. Desde que Dumbledore entró como director hizo muchos recortes a las diferentes materias y quitó algunas que son de importancia para poner otras que solo se deberían de dar si realmente se tiene la habilidad como adivinación, la materia solo sirve del todo si se tiene el don. Luego tenemos a Binns que duerme a los alumnos en clase y solo habla de guerras con los duendes omitiendo cosas importantes." Le comentó con la esperanza de que la ayudara.

"Porque no me había hablado de esto antes profesora." Le pregunto con tranquilidad esperando tener una razonable respuesta. "Pensé que Dumbledore hablaría de esto directamente con usted por obvias razones pero en la semana revisé el presupuesto para el siguiente año y no encontré ningún cambio de hecho parecía haber reducciones, cuando intente hablar con e sobre el tema dijo que era lo mejor, pero decidí hablar con usted mejor." Dijo finalmente a lo que Lady Slytherin asintió. "Ya veo, es un tema de importancia que debemos de tratar, pase a mi oficina después de las vacaciones de primavera y haremos los arreglos necesarios. También veremos que más se pueda solucionar." Le contesto a lo que McGonagall asintió. "Gracias Lady Slytherin estaré ahí, le mandaré un mensaje para agendar una cita en su oficina." Con eso la profesora siguió su camino al igual que Lily, Daphne y Harry.

Al llegar al salón de Moody vieron salir a los últimos alumnos que habían tomado clase con el. Los tres entraron para ver al viejo Auror en su escritorio trabajando, su vista no se despegó de la mesa. "Lady Slytherin, a que debo el honor de su visita." Dijo con calma mientras levantaba la cabeza para verla. Su ojo mágico parecía detectar algo junto a ella pero no podía determinar que era.

Mientras tanto Harry y Daphne habían activado sus Armas y le estaban apuntando a Moody mientras Lady Slytherin se acercaba a él. La visión de Daphne con Dante le dio a notar que la serpiente se encontraba detrás de él lista para diera una orden. "Sabes Moody me pregunto los Lirios y azucenas a que familia pertenecen." Le dijo tranquilamente ella sabía que Moody debía contestar con una cierta palabra Muggle que ella le había enseñado como medida de seguridad cuando había pertenecido a la orden, el verdadero Moody podría reconocer de inmediato el código y su identidad. Lily estaba arriesgando demasiado con esa movida pero estaba segura de que no era Moody. Y lo confirmo al ver como no contestaba y el ojo empezaba a rodar locamente para luego parar viendo hacia atrás notando a la serpiente que estaba apareciendo.

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado al ver como la serpiente se lanzaba sobre de él al ser detectada, para luego evitar dos hechizos que venían en su dirección gracias a su ojo mágico, apenas le dio tiempo de conjurar un escudo al ver como más hechizos venían hacia el. Era sorprendente la velocidad con la que eran lanzados pero parecían tener menos eficacia que el de un mago promedio. Por lo que su escudo parecía estar resistiendo. Rápidamente vio hacia donde se debía encontrar Lady Slytherin la cual seguía parada ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento. Pero en la puerta se encontraban dos figuras, cada una sostenía lo que parecía un arma Muggle modificada.

Antes de que pudieran hacer un movimiento lanzó la maldición asesina hacia una de las figuras para luego usar el escritorio como escudo al ver la nueva oleada de hechizos. Para su sorpresa cuando los hechizos impactaron con el escritorio causaron hoyos en el. Era una especie de hechizo explosivo más preciso y controlado. Por suerte el ojo le dejaba atravesar objetos para ver de donde venían los agresores. Pero las dos figuras habían desaparecido su vista solo quedaba Lady Slytherin y la serpiente que parecía ser del mismo tamaño que la de su maestro.

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia un lado intentando matar a Lady Slytherin pero la maldición nunca alcanzó su objetivo ya que ella se había movido más rápido llegando a esquivarla con facilidad. Estaba algo confundido al ver como ella no hacía ningún movimiento para detenerlo, solo lo observaba. De nuevo su ojo detectó movimiento de un lado, intentó desviar los hechizo con su varita pero ya venían más en camino que le impactaron en un brazo dejándolo inmóvil. Para su suerte era el brazo izquierdo el cual no usaba. Otra oleada de hechizos vino del otro lado y Moody usó un escudo para protegerse causando que los hechizos impactarán causando fracturas en el escudo. La serpiente de nuevo intento lazarse sobre de él pero tuvo suerte logrando esquivarla de nuevo pero cayendo al suelo. Rápidamente se paró solo para ser recibido con más disparos de los cuales apenas se logró proteger.

Lady Slytherin levantó su mano como si diera una orden de que pararan y las dos figuras pararon pero aún le apuntaban mientras que la serpientes se perdía en las sombras. "Déjate de juegos se que no eres el verdadero Moody y se que en realidad eres Barty Crouch Jr. Te sugiero que bajes tu varita y te rindas. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas." Le dijo mientras caminaba por la oficina sin pararlo de ver. El falso Moody al principio parecía estar sorprendido pronto empezó a sentir como la poción empezaba a dejar de surtir efecto, en parte se preocupó por que ya no tendría el ojo pero recuperaría su movilidad.

Sonrió al ver que así tendría más oportunidad de salir victorioso, mataría a la supuesta Lady Slytherin y las misteriosas figuras. Después de eso se iría a reportar con su maestro el verdadero Lord Slytherin no esta impostora. "Veo que estas sonriendo que bueno necesitarás esa sonrisa cuando termine contigo."Le dijo mientras terminaba de ver como se le caía el ojo y aparecía su pierna.

Tan pronto había terminado de transformarse empezó a lanzar la maldición asesina a las tres figuras mientras se movía en búsqueda de refugio sin fijarse si había dado en el blanco. Apenas se había parado de mover vio de reojo cómo venían más hechizos hacia él pero estos eran menos seguidos. Intento lanzar más maldiciones asesinas que nunca llegaron a su objetivo, los tres eran demasiado rápido parecía que podían anticipar hacia dónde iba dirigido el rayo verde dándoles la posibilidad de escapar.

"Veo que no te vas a rendir tendremos que hacer esto por las malas." Con eso sintió una gran explosión cerca de él, la onda de choque lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás. Crouch sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo, todos sus hechizos o maldiciónes eran esquivadas con facilidad y se empezaba a sentir cansado, escapar era su mejor solución su maestro lo castigaría por haber fallado, pero podría encontrar una solución para terminar su misión no todo estaba perdido. Usó varios reductos para crear una distracción en el piso generando humo después hizo explotar la pared que daba hacía fuera y se lanzó, antes de caer en el piso, transformó algunos restos del muro en una especie de colchón para amortiguar su caída al mismo tiempo que usaba su magia para disminuir su velocidad de caída.

Una vez de pie empezó a correr hacia el bosque prohibido con el fin de encontrar un lugar para esconderse y después llegar al límite del terreno de Hogwarts para desaparecer. Mientras tanto Lady Slytherin veía desde lo alto como Crouch corría hacia el bosque prohibido. "Daphne tu turno, solo no lo mates lo necesitamos vivo." Le dijo para luego separar su vista mientras caminaba con dirección al dormitorio de Moody en búsqueda del viejo Auror. Daphne mientras tanto cambiaba la modalidad de su rifle a uno de precisión cambiando en el proceso el cañón, mira telescópica y empuñadura. Luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillo un cartucho de balas con Runas incrustadas en la parte de abajo. Daphne las cargo para luego ponerse de rodillas y apuntar.

Harry vio como bajaba su respiración para luego jalar el castillo, su visor mostró como la bala impactaba una pierna de Crouch tirándolo a varios metros de la orilla del bosque por suerte el rifle estaba hecho para no crear ruido y llamar menos la atención. Crouch intentó pararse solo para ser detenido por una onda de electricidad que lo dejaba paralizado e inconsciente en el piso. El rifle de Daphne volvió a su modalidad de asalto mientras retiraba el cartucho de balas. Las balas sólo eran usadas cuando eran necesarias, los rifles usaban magia pero entre más lejano el objetivo la magia perdía efecto y tardaba más en llegar. Por lo que se habían creado algunas balas para solucionar eso las Runas lograban que estas mantuvieran las velocidad y fuerza al ser disparadas además de darle algunas propiedades, las balas de que paralizaban eran más pequeñas de lo normal su objetivo era paralizar no herir gravemente. Otra de las desventajas por solucionar de los rifles era la potencia de los disparos entre más rápido disparaban menos efecto tenían.

Ambos pusieron una especie de granada en el suelo y pronto se oyó como algo se incrustaba en el piso, ambos tomaron sus ganchos que tenían cuerda para luego amararlos al aparato y empezaron a descender en forma de rápel por el muro del colegio al llegar al piso los ganchos se soltaron bajando hacia ellos y guardándose, los dos caminaron despacio hacia donde estaba tirado Crouch inconsciente. Harry sacó un collar el cual activó para ponérselo a Crouch y suprimir su magia al mismo tiempo que lo mantenía cautivo. Una vez que lo tenía puesto ambos lo llevaron hacia el barco a una de las celdas. La bala al mismo tiempo que se mantenía incrustada en su pierna para seguir electrocutándolo causaba que la herida sanara y evitara pérdida de sangre.

Mientras tanto Lady Slytherin había encontrado al verdadero Moody en su baúl, la condición de este era bastante deplorable y se estaba preguntando qué excusa podía inventar para dar explicación a su estado. En lo que pensaba empezó a reparar el salón para que nadie supiera que había sucedido mientras todos cenaban en el gran comedor.

Al final decidió que era mejor contar parte de la verdad de cómo había ido a hablar con Moody sobre algunas quejas en su clase y que su comportamiento había sido durante su plática lo que llevó a una serie de preguntas que solo el verdadero Moody podría saber ya que el impostor no podía saber con quien estaba hablando y que tenía que responder. Eso llevó a una confrontación en donde el falso Moody se había revelado como Barty Crouch Jr y había terminado escapando.

 **Advertencia contiene tortura.**

 **Lily**

Para su sorpresa su excusa había sido bastante creíble que ni ella misma se lo podía creer lo fácil que había podio burlarse de todos. Lo mejor de todo era el gran golpe político que había dado al ministerio, al sacar a la luz como Barty Crouch había liberado a su hijo y nadie se había dado cuenta. Y al haber enlistado la ayuda de Skeeter está hacia cuestionar que tan corrupto era el Ministerio en realidad.

Eran las vacaciones de primavera y todos regresaban al Nido de Dragones para disfrutar las dos semanas de vacaciones lo más que podían ya que regresando se llevaría a cabo la cuarta prueba. Pero Lily tenía otros planes, la captura de Barty Crouch Jr podría llevar a la conclusión del trabajo de Lady Mc Netic al mismo tiempo que le presentaría un pequeño obsequio a Augusta Longbotom.

La mujer de segura estaría encantada de hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de uno de los Mortifagos que habían llevado a la locura a su hijo y a su nuera la cual ella estimaba bastante por lo feliz que hacía a hijo. Pero Lily sabía que Augusta no descansaría hasta tener a los tres Lestrange a su alcance pero eso podía esperar por el momento. El Osprey por fin aterrizó en el Nido y mientras los chicos descendían con velocidad con el fin de empezar sus vacaciones, ella tomó la cápsula que traía a un inconsciente Crouch y la llevó levitando hacia el ascensor donde ya la esperaba Lady Mc Netic.

"Traje lo que pediste un fuerte núcleo que nadie vaya a extrañar, espero sirva pero lo necesito vivo aún Augusta va a querer hacerse cargo del cuerpo cuando termines." Le dijo sería mientras entraban al elevador y descendían a los laboratorios. "Cuando termine con el estará aún en buenas condiciones para que ella lleve a cabo su venganza de hecho tengo algunas cosas que podrían servir, pienso que también podríamos aprovechar para sacar información importante sobre todo del objeto buscado en la Mansión Crouch sabes lo importante que son esas reliquias. Lily asintió y pensó qué tal vez también podía averiguar si sabía quien había metido el nombre de su hijo en el Cáliz y con que fin.

Una vez en el laboratorio ambas lo amararon a una especie de X para que luego Lady Mc Netic la activara y cientos de agujas perforan la piel para conectarse con el sistema nervioso. Tomó su tableta de la mesa y oprimió un botón en la pantalla que causó que Crouch despertara debido a la electricidad y gritara de dolor. Cuando intento moverse hacia adelante con el fin de zafarse sintió un dolor extremo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que gritara.

Las agujas una vez dentro de su piel se habían incrustado no solo en el nervio si no también en la piel desde adentro, si intentaba hacerse hacia adelante sentía como si quisieran arrancarle la piel desde adentro. Lo único que podía mover era su cabeza y eso era apenas un poco. Sus manos al igual que pies y todo su cuerpo estaban incrustados al aparato. Crouch levantó la vista un poco para ver donde se encontraba, pronto vio a dos mujeres que lo veían. Lily sonrió y se acercó a él mientras Lady Mc Netic se concentraba en su trabajo. "Que bueno que estas despierto, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y espero que cooperes." Le dijo mientras sacaba un control de su túnica.

"No voy a contestar nada, no importa cuanto me tortures." Le dijo para luego escupirle en la cara. Lily solo sonrió ante su aclaración. "Esperaba que dijeras eso. Lily oprimió un botón del control y electricidad empezó a pasar por los nervios de Crouch causando que gritara, a los pocos segundos Lily paró tomó una silla y se sentó frente a él viéndolo mientras se recuperaba del dolor, para luego volver a activar el aparato. Continuó así otros treinta minutos para luego parar. "Estas dispuesto a hablar." Le pregunto una vez más.

"El Crucio de mi maestro es mucho peor que esto." Dijo burlándose de ella. Lily voltio a ver a Lady Mc Netic que seguía trabajando en el proyecto. "Cuanto mas tenemos que seguir así antes de que la verdadera diversión pueda empezar." Le pregunto mientras caminaba en su dirección. "No tengo el tiempo estimado pero estoy ya dando los últimos toques, necesito que siga así por lo menos otra media hora." Lily asintió y se volteó a ver a Crouch para continuar electrocutándolo por el tiempo indicado, si seguía así pronto él no sentiría nada.

Dos horas después Lady Mc Netic sonrió por fin. "Creo que ya tengo todos los datos necesarios, solo debo de terminar de construirlo para ver si funciona de la manera esperada." Con eso salió del cuarto para dirigirse a su laboratorio a terminar los últimos detalles. Lily se quedó a solas con Crouch. "Bien, estamos a solas por fin. Todo lo que experimentaste no fue nada a lo que viene así que te daré una segunda oportunidad, quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas." Lily lo vio desafiante deseando que fuera por las malas y no quedó decepcionada. "Haz lo mejor que puedas Sangre Sucia, mi maestro te matará de nuevo y luego matará a tu hijo." Le dijo con odio, para ganarse un golpe en la cara por parte de Lily,

"Veo que ya me reconociste te estabas tardando. Esperaba que me amenazaras pero que lo hicieras con Harry. Solo digamos que vas a sufrir más." Con eso dicho saco de nuevo el control oprimiendo otro botón. Las extremidades de la X se empezaros a alargarse y con ellos el cuerpo de Crouch que empezó a gritar de dolor. "Verás la maldición Cruciatus tenía un origen médico al principio su función principal era ser una especie de onda eléctrica que resucitará al paciente de un ataque al corazón. Pero pronto alguien le encontró un diferente uso y pronto se estaba usando para la tortura.

Los Muggle por un lado tienen varias cosas diferentes para esas situaciones médicas que suelen ser más eficaces. Pero si algo hacen bastante bien es en buscar formas de matarse entre ellos o por lo mínimo causarse el mayor dolor posible. Esta máquina no solo te electrocuta si no que deja más sensibles todos tus nervios lo que causará mucho mayor dolor. Y tiene otra función muy interesante, permíteme que te la muestre." Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia un tablero que mostraba la figura de Crouch. Lily escogió una pequeña parte de su piel y oprimió un botón. El dolor que sintió Crouch en ese momento fue peor que cualquier dolor que jamás hubiera sentido. La máquina le estaba arrancando un pedazo de piel dejando expuesto el músculo por completo. Crouch estaba a punto de desmayarse pero algo lo evitó.

"No vas a poder desmayarte si eso esperas, cada vez que estés por caer inconsciente la máquina te va a inyectar adrenalina y dar toques eléctricos para mantenerte despierto lo mismo va a suceder si te empiezas a quedar dormido. Así que tú decides podemos dejar de arrancarte piel y contestas mis preguntas o podemos seguir." Le dijo de enfrente, la respuesta de Crouch vino en forma de un escupitajo que Lily se limpió de la cara. "Bien así será."

Con eso regreso al tablero para seleccionar otro pedazo de piel y inmediatamente empezaron los gritos de dolor de Crouch. "Cual era tu misión en Hogwarts." Le pregunto, al ver que no respondía selecciono de nuevo un pedazo de piel el cual se le empezó a arrancar, la sangre que caía se empezaba a acumular en el piso pero no importaba se le administraría también un poco de poción que repondría la sangre perdida. Después de otros cuatro intentos Crouch por fin cedió.

"Me mandaron a asegurar que Potter entrara al torneo y que quedara como primer lugar. Ya que la copa en la última prueba sería un Traslador que lo llevaría con mí amo." Le dijo mientras sudor, sangre y lágrimas caían de su cara.

"Que pensaba hacer tu maestro mestizo una vez que mi hijo estuviera con el." Le pregunto furiosa Lily al haber averiguado quien había sido la persona responsable por la entrada de Harry al torneo. Al oír cómo llamaba Lily a su maestro Crouch la empezó a insultar de nuevo y mostrase poco cooperativo, Lily rodó los ojos para luego arrancarle otro poco de piel, el grito de dolor de Crouch fue más fuerte al haber sido un mayor pedazo de piel que las veces pasadas.

"De nuevo, que quería hacer Voldemort." Le pregunto mientras seleccionaba otro pedazo más grande. "Haría un ritual con Potter para recuperar su cuerpo, no me dijo los ingredientes solo se que necesita al chico con vida." Dijo con la esperanza de no perder otro pedazo de piel. Para su horror Lily oprimo de nuevo el botón y Crouch sintió cómo está vez se le era arrancado lentamente la piel, sentía casi como centímetro tras centímetro le eran arrancados.

"Dime la razón por la que quiere a Harry." Dijo ella con un tono sombrío. "Desea tener la protección de sangre que según Dumbledore tanto afirma que tiene." Dijo finalmente, al ver que Lily no le arrancaba más piel respiro. "Como sabes de esa supuesta protección." Le pregunto Lily.

"El señor oscuro la vivió en persona cuando estaba en el castillo en búsqueda de la piedra y Dumbledore no para de comentarme de la protección siempre que puede. Parece saber que no soy el verdadero Moody, estoy seguro de haber fallado varias de sus pruebas de seguridad pero él me deja seguir con mi misión. De hecho se podría decir que me dio varios consejos de forma indirecta para colocar el nombre de Potter." Lily se separó un momento del tablero al oír las palabras de Crouch. "Entonces la razón por la que mi hijo se encuentra en peligro es debido a que Dumbledore te ayudo." Le pregunto con seriedad a los cual Crouch solo asintió.

"Bien más leña a la hoguera de Dumbledore pero pronto me haré cargo de él. Ahora donde se encuentra tu maestro." Para su mala suerte lo único que averiguo era que estaba bajo el Fidelius por el momento.

"Saliendo del tema, hay algo más que quiero de tu parte. El símbolo de poder de tu familia donde se encuentra." Crouch solo empezó a reír ante la exigencia de Lily. "Jamás encontrarán todos los símbolos de poder del los 25 están bastante bien protegidos. Primero tendrían que encontrar los hogares." Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. "Ya sabemos donde se encuentran las 25 mansiones solo necesitamos la localización del objeto pero veo que no vas a cooperar." Con eso oprimió otro botos y el aparato lo empezó a jalar de las extremidades poco a poco.

De pronto se oyó un "Crack" y un horrible grito de parte de Crouch al haber roto sus huesos. Lily se acercó a él mientras él era revivido de nuevo por parte de la máquina. "Podía haberte roto los huesos con magia, pero eso hubiera sido muy rápido de la forma Muggle creas más dolor. Lo siguiente que perderás será tu brazo con el que usas tu varita si no hablas." La cara de horror de Crouch fue suficiente para saber que había entendido.

"Donde está el símbolo de poder de tu casa." Pregunto una vez más Lily mientras se preparaba para arrancarle un brazo. "Está en la mansión, en el sótano hay un mural con el escudo de mi casa, la secuencia para abrir es arriba, abajo, abajo, arriba, derecha, abajo y dos vueltas a la izquierda dentro está lo que buscas." Dijo finalmente.

"Excelente gracias por la información será de mucha utilidad para nosotros. Ahora paso a retirarme pero antes te presentaré a alguien." Con eso se abrió la puerta al cuarto revelando a Lady Longbotom. "Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar." Con eso salió del cuarto antes de que pudiera llegar al elevador oyó los gritos de desesperación para luego oír como algo se rasgaba y Crouch gritaba de dolor. Parecía que habría perdido el brazo y no sería lo único que perdería.

 **Casandra/Casiopea**

Apenas había salido Casandra de la ducha cuando fue tacleada al piso por una figura de cabello plateado. "Cassie" oyó la voz de su querida amiga Gabrielle que no solía pedir permiso para entrar a su habitación. Ambas no notaron como la toalla que Casandra llevaba amarrada alrededor de su cuerpo se había caído dejándola desnuda ante Gabrielle. Pero era debido a que ambas se estaban viendo directo a los ojos como si hubieran descubierto algo en ellos. Fue hasta que Gabrielle sin querer tocó uno de los pechos de Casandra al intentar levantarse y esta soltó un ligero gemido que ambas se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban.

Gabrielle se puso de inmediato roja, se dio la vuelta y se tapó los ojos aún cuando ya no la estaba viendo. "Perdón Cassie no era mi intención solo estaba emocionada por verte que no me di cuenta." Dijo completamente roja mientras Casandra se enrollaba en la toalla igual avergonzada por que su amiga la hubiera visto desnuda y peor porque la había tocado uno de sus pechos sin querer. "Creo que sería mejor a partir de ahora que toques siempre a la puerta antes de entrar. Le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba rápido a su vestidor para meterse en él y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez dentro empezó a buscar su ropa en los varios cajones de los cuales estaba hecho su vestidor mientras lanzaba lo que le gustaba a la silla en el centro para ponérselo.

Una vez vestida salió del vestidor para encontrarse a una Gabrielle aún apenada intentando evitar verla a los ojos por lo que acaba de suceder. Casandra se sentó a su lado en su cama y un incómodo silencio apareció entre ambas. "Lo siento Cassie no note como estabas saliendo solo quería abrazarte." Dijo finalmente la menor de las hermanas Veelas. "Sabes que tienes la completa libertad de entrar a mi cuarto cuando quieras y al igual que tú me alegra verte, abrazarte y pasar tiempo juntas. Pero también me gusta tener mi espacio personal por lo que la próxima ten un poco más de cuidado cuando entres." Le dijo aún un poco roja Casandra mientras veía a Gabrielle asentía con la cabeza.

"Ahora que eso está resuelto cual es el plan para hoy." Le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia atrás haciendo que ambas terminaran acostadas en la cama, de pronto Casandra le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Gabrielle causando que la chica empezara a reír mucho. "Ya Cassie, no puedo respirar." Le dijo en un intento de dejar de reírse pero sin tener mucho éxito. Casandra siguió haciéndole cosquillas oír unos momentos para luego detenerse. "Estamos a mano por haberme visto desnuda." Le dijo sonriendo y solo Gabrielle asintió mientras intentaba de controlar lo último de su risa.

"Podemos ir a la playa hay un bonito clima y vi a mi hermana entrar a su recámara que comparte con Harry y las chicas. No creo que salgan en un buen rato, tendremos la playa para nosotras solo hay que avisarle a Natalie por si se nos quiere unir." Casandra se quedo pensando un momento. "Me parece buena idea, trajiste tu traje de baño." Le pregunto a lo que Gabrielle asintió para luego subirse un poco la playera mostrando un traje de baño de cuerpo completo. Casandra asintió y se metió a su vestidor para ponerse el suyo. Minutos después ambas salían del cuarto con una toalla en la mano con rumbo a la piscina donde Natalie las esperaría, le habían avisado a su amiga por medio de uno de los espejos mágicos que había en el cuarto.

Al llegar a la playa notaron de inmediato que Natalie no había llegado aún y podría ser que tardaría un rato ya que vivía un poco más alejada de la playa que ellas y cuando la vieron por el espejo notaron que tenía varias manchas de aceite en la cara y gran parte de su cuerpo lo que significaba que había estado trabajando. Las dos amigas se desvistieron quedando solo en sus trajes de baño, aún cuando estaban en primavera se podía sentir frío por lo que esa parte de la playa estaba encantada del tal modo que el agua se podía sentir un poco más caliente al igual que el ambiente. Junto con eso había protecciones que evitaban que la marea se llevara a las personas a alta mar y evitaba que alguien se ahogara.

Las dos amigas entraron al agua y pronto se estaban salpicando la una a la otra con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo que se empujaban en el agua la una contra la otra mientras sus risas se oían en el agua y por toda la playa, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando Natalie había llegado a la playa. Está al verlas tan felices jugando decidió tomarles una foto, su cámara le permitía sacar una combinación entre fotos mágicas y normales. Las mágicas solían estar en constante movimiento y las normales se quedaban estáticas. Sus fotos aparecían al principio como estáticas pero al tocarlas con un dedo se empezaban a mover.

Casandra por un lado se la pasaba mojando más y más a Gabrielle, mientras que la Veela la empujaba a propósito con el fin de estar en contacto con ella. Algo que sentía necesario desde que había pasado el accidente de la mañana cuando se habían visto a los ojos algo hizo efecto en Gabrielle. Deseaba preguntarle a su hermana mayor que estaba sintiendo pero estaba demasiado ocupada.

De momento una ola las sorprendió causando que perdieran el balance para después lanzarlas a la orilla donde esta vez Casandra quedó sobre Gabrielle. Y ambas se quedaron viendo a los ojos de nuevo como había pasado en la mañana. Casandra sintió un ligero empujón que causó que poco a poco fuera acercando sus labios a los de Gabrielle. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla noto un ligero destello cerca de ellas, rápidamente se separó para notar a Natalie boquiabierta mientras salía de su cámara la foto.

Al ver como estaban ambas se separaron rápidamente y fueron a tomar sus toallas para secarse. De reojo Casandra veía como Natalie agitaba la foto esperando a que se terminara de secar con el fin de verla. Apenas vio que se empezaba a mostrar corrió hacia su amiga y le arrancó la foto de las manos. "Cassie estaba viendo eso." Le dijo molesta iba a seguir reprochándole pero la mirada de Casandra la hizo callarse de inmediato. Gabrielle se acercó con el fin de ver la foto. "Puedo ver la foto." Pregunto le pregunto a Casandra mientras intentaba usar su atracción para convencerla fácilmente. Casandra solo agitó la cabeza en un intento de despejar su ideas. "No Gaby será mejor que la guarde." Con eso colocó la foto entre su ropa para luego convencer a las chicas de que quería hacer un castillo de arena, pronto las tres estaban juntando arena y conchas en la playa para su castillo. En un momento que Gabrielle estaba alejada de Casandra y Natalie la última le pregunto algo a Casandra.

"Cassie hay algo entre tú y Gabrielle". Le pregunto tímidamente mientras también intentaba ocultar sus nervios ante la respuesta. Casandra la vio por un momento. "No lo se Nat hoy pasaron muchas cosas y mi cabeza no esta muy segura de que sentir pero de algún modo me siento muy cercana a ella y no se cómo interpretar eso." Le dijo mientras intentaba acomodar una torre. Natalie le sonrió mientras intenta ahogar el dolor en su corazón. Esa noche Gabrielle y Natalie se habían quedado de nuevo con Casandra haciendo una pijamada ya que Lily como Diana la mamá de Natalie habían salido de viaje junto con Isabelle. Gabrielle como siempre se había acaparado a Casandra abrazándola casi por completo, ninguna de las dos vio la mirada triste de Natalie que deseaba poder abrazar a Casandra como lo hacía Gabrielle.

 **Lily**

Un avión negro viajaba por el cielo mientras era escoltado por dos cazas. El destino era la fábrica donde se empezaría la construcción del proyecto Sentinela. Abordo del avión iba Lady Mc Netic la cual iba trabajando en los últimos detalles en la parte delantera del avión. En la parte de atrás se encontraban Lily e Isabelle en momento privado. Ambas se besaban con pasión, era la primera vez que podían tener un momento así. Desde que había nacido Jazmín su vida sexual había disminuido bastante y tampoco ayudaba que Lily estuviera todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, cuando habían regresado para las vacaciones habían intentado animar las llamas de pasión sin tener mucho éxito por alguna razón siempre eran interrumpidas. Pero ahora abordó del avión en su cabina privada podían estar juntas. Las manos de Isabelle estaban dentro de la ropa de Lily tocando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella seguía besándola.

"Espera no es incómodo estar en medio de esto, cuando sólo una pequeña pared nos divide de Diana." Le pregunto Lily a su bella novia la cual se la quedó mirando. "Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre usualmente la llamas Lady Mc Netic." Le dijo mientras la veía, en su voz se podía reconocer algo de celos a lo que Lily sonrió. "Será porque no puedo decirle así siempre ella tiene un nombre como todos y suele ser incómodo decirle así aún cuando estamos en momentos informales." Le respondió pero no parecía convencer a Isabelle.

"No podemos decirle siempre Lady Mc Netic es su apellido y somos amigas siempre lo fuimos. Decirle así es como decir que solo somos conocidas. Además creo que necesita amigas ahora más que nunca, solo se la pasa trabajando casi nunca se distrae o hace algo divertido. Todos los días me llega un mensaje de ella con nuevos prototipos en búsqueda de apropiación. En este mismo instante está trabajando en vez de descansar un poco y estoy segura que continuará así hasta que aterricemos." Isabelle suspiró al darse cuenta que su amada tenía razón, antes solían ser amigas con ella y ahora apenas le hablaban y solía ser por negocios. "Que sugieres que hagamos." Le pregunto y la sonrisa de Lily fue suficiente para saber que tenía algo pervertido en mente. Lily se paró, camino hacia el armario de la cabina para sacar dos conjuntos de lencería. "Póntelo y sígueme. Diana necesita relajarse un poco." Isabelle hizo una mueca no le gustaba mucho tener relaciones con alguien que no fuera Lily.

Lo de Narcissa había sido bastante incómodo pero había terminado cuando los rumores empezaron entre la sociedad mágica causando que Narcissa perdiera el respeto que había ganado durante esos años. El respeto por Isabelle había disminuido y empeorado pero no era algo que le importara de por sí era conocida como una viuda negra por lo de su esposo. Además era conocido que siempre había estado interesada en las mujeres.

Pero Narcissa si había salido muy humillada de esos encuentros junto con la masculinidad de Lucius Malfoy al iniciar rumores de que su esposa había recurrido a esa relación debido a que él no podía satisfacerla debido a sus gustos. Malfoy había logrado amortiguar el daño de algún modo pero aún así el respeto que tenía se vio afectado en la comunidad mágica.

Isabelle suspiró y se empezó a desvestir para ponerse el conjunto que Lily le había dado. Una vez puesto oyó como Lily le preguntaba al capitán del avión cuanto faltaba. Y al parecer aún tenían cerca de cinco horas por delante de viaje cosa que alegró a Lily. Con eso ella salió de la cabina caminando hacia Diana que se encontraba sentada enfrente de su computadora trabajando. Lily se acercó por detrás y de momento abrazó a Diana la cual se asustó al no haber sentido cómo se acercaba alguien.

"Lady Potter qué pasa." Le pregunto mientras se calmaba y la veía raro por cómo la estaba abrazando. "Porque siempre me llamas así Diana, recuerdas que somos amigas desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts." Le dijo mientras rodeaba el sillón donde estaba sentada y se colocaba enfrente de ella. Lady Mc Netic cerró los ojos al ver el estado en que Lily estaba vestida. "Lady Potter esto es algo incómodo podría ponerse algo mas apropiado." Lily sonrió al ver como se ponía roja y se subió al sillón quedando sobre ella.

"Vamos Diana me has visto desnuda de hecho cuántas veces no nos encontraste a mi y a Isabelle en peores condiciones. Me acuerdo de haberte propuesto de que te unieras a nosotras pero siempre te negabas y te ibas a dormir, pero solo fingías ambas nos dimos cuenta de cómo nos mirabas mientras te masturbabas." Le dijo mientras veía como Diana se sonrojaba más al recordar lo que había pasado hace varios años mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Mientras que empezaba a sentir como su intimidad se empezaba a humedecer.

Lily usó sus hombros para quedar cara a cara enfrente de ella. "Porque siempre me llamas Lady Potter aún cuando puedes llamarme Lily como antes." Le pregunto de nuevo con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta. "Es la Lady de la casa Potter merece el respeto de sus casas aliadas y de sus miembros sobre todo la de mi familia los Mc Netic siempre sirven a los Potter, mi padre lo hizo y su padre lo hizo. Cuando nos conocimos eras Lily Evans no eras una Potter, eras mi amiga ahora eres la cabeza de la familia Potter." Dijo finalmente mientras veía a Lily a los ojos.

"Eso no importa aún sigues siendo mi amiga, la segunda más antigua después de Izzy, sigue llamándome en ocasiones informales y Lady Potter en las ocasiones formales." Diana asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba no ver los pechos que estaban tocando los suyos. "Puedo preguntar porque estas sobre de mí de esa forma Lily, que diría Isabelle." Le pregunto ahora nerviosa temiendo que su otra amiga las descubriera. "Porque no le preguntas tú misma está detrás de ti." Apenas había dicho eso sintió como unos delgados brazos la rodeaban y la cabeza de Isabelle aparecía junto a ella.

"Si Lily que diría tu sexy novia de ver así a sus dos antiguas amigas en una posición tan comprometedora." Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, para luego besar a Lily en los labios. "No se tal vez diría que su otra amiga necesita relajarse un poco." Dijo viendo a Diana esta vez la cual trago profundamente al entender a que se refería. Lily esta vez se colocó enfrente de ella y la beso con delicadeza. Al principio Diana se resistió un poco al beso pero cuando sintió como otros labios la besaban en el cuello se dejó llevar.

Lentamente las dos se llevaron a su cabina privada, dentro de ella la hicieron olvidar de todo su trabajo y el estrés que tenía sobre de ella. Una tres horas antes de aterrizar las tres estaban acostadas en la cama desnudas. Diana se encontraba en medio de ambas acurrucada con Lily la cual jugaba con su cabello liso. "Gracias por esto, lo necesitaba desde la enfermedad de Henry hace ocho años no ha sido lo mismo, no mucho lo saben pero él era mi alma gemela tal como ustedes lo son la una para la otra. Él siempre me hacía sentir amada y querida todo el tiempo no solo en la cama si no en cualquier momento de nuestros días juntos. Ya fuera como cuidaba a los niños o cualquier pequeño detalle que tuviera conmigo. Su muerte me llevó a la depresión me sumí en el trabajo y en la vida de mis hijos.

A diferencia de ustedes no sabía del poder verdadero del lazo además su cuerpo había sufrido severo daño a la enfermedad que lo mató aún cuando hubiera intentado traerlo de vuelta no hubiera funcionado." Dijo mientras dejaba salir lágrimas que Lily se dedicó a limpiar mientras le sonreía. Isabelle se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás intentando consolarla.

"Mis hijos intentaron animarme a salir con alguien, pero todas esas citas no salieron bien y solo hicieron que deprimiera más llevándome a trabajar más fue así como desarrollé Poseidón no podía dormir y solo trabajé hasta casi caer desmayada. Pero ahora con ustedes pude dejarme llevar por primera vez en varios años gracias. Se que lo de ustedes es bastante serio pero me dejarían pasar de vez en cuando la noche con ustedes aunque sea solo para dormir." Les pregunto nerviosamente mientras veía a Lily e Isabelle. Ambas se vieron entre ellas por un momento. "Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo pero con la condición de que descanses más y veas a alguien por tu depresión." Diana asintió mientras se acurrucaba más entre los pechos de Lily para poco quedar dormida en lo que quedaba del viaje.

Antes de aterrizar ella salió de la cabina para irse a arreglar a su propia cabina dejando a Lily e Isabelle sola. "Que se supone qué haces Lily." Le dijo molesta Isabelle cuando se aseguró de que las protecciones de sonido estuvieran puestas. "Intento ayudar a una antigua amiga, tu misma viste lo tensa que estaba no solo eso también estaba llorando Izzy, lloraba cuando estaba en la cama con nosotras. No lloraba porque la lastimábamos o porque la estuviéramos obligando, lloraba porque alguien la hacía sentir deseada y querida algo que lleva sin sentir por mucho tiempo.

Ella nos contó lo que había pasado con su esposo, viste por mis ojos los felices que eran en su boda y lo mucho que se amaban. Ellos se amaban de la misma manera que nosotras y ella lo perdió por completo no hay forma de traerlo de vuelta si tú sentiste horrible cuando pensante que estaba muerta como crees que se siente ella. Más cuando vio que había un modo de regresar a su esposo y que ella lo había hachado a perder por completo al incinerar el cuerpo. Desde que no aprobamos el proyecto Poseidón lleva días trabajando en él para que pueda ser aprobado buscando el mínimo detalle.

No estoy pidiendo que se una a nuestra relación, solo que de vez en cuando ella pueda unirse a nosotras para poder distraerse y sentirse querida. Ella misma lo dijo que con solo quedarse a dormir bastaría, además tienes que admitir que disfrutaste lo de hace rato." Le dijo mientras veía como Isabelle se abotonaba la blusa. "Lo pensaré pero no estoy completamente de acuerdo." Dijo para luego salir e irse a sentar a una silla para esperar que aterrizaran. Pronto fue acompañada por Diana que se sentó en su lugar mientras guardaba los últimos detalles. Lily se sentó finalmente junto a Isabelle mientras le sonrió y la agarraba de la mano.

La lluvia dificultó un poco el aterrizaje pero pronto aterrizaron en la pista designada mientras que los cazas escolta aterrizaban de forma vertical a su lado y se preparaban para el mantenimiento y carga de combustible. Afuera del avión ya las esperaban camionetas que las llevarían a la fábrica. Cuando bajaron subieron rápido a la camioneta la cual mantenían abierta. Una vez dentro el vehículo se puso en marcha, varios minutos después estaban viajando por un túnel mientras llegaban a su destino.

Al llegar la puerta fue abierta y las tres bajaron de la camioneta. Afuera ya los esperaba el encargado de la fábrica, el director de la empresa y varios de los socios más importantes. "Lady Potter, Lady Mc Netic y Lady Greengrass es un placer darles la bienvenida a nuestras instalaciones." Dijo el director mientras extendía sus manos para saludar a las tres mujeres. Saludos fueron intercambiado mientras eran guiadas hacia el interior de la planta.

"Lady Potter su regreso fue una completa sorpresa pero todos estamos alegrados de que este de vuelta con nosotros. Nuestra lealtad sigue con su familia y seguirá siendo hacia su hijo cuando tome su lugar." Le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado para luego subir al elevador. "Me alegro de oír eso, como sabe nuestros próximos pedidos van a hacer enormes y confiamos en ustedes para entregar el producto final." El hombre asintió.

"Bien Lady Mc Netic ya trae los planos finales, ya solo falta que sea introducidos en la computadora para iniciar la construcción de inmediato. Nuestro primer pedido será de 50 unidades para probarlas, una vez que estemos seguro de su funcionamiento haremos un pedido entre dos mil y cinco mil unidades, también habrá pedido de otro tipo de unidades parecidas.".

"Entiendo Lady Potter se hará como usted diga tan pronto tengamos los planos." Lily le hizo señas a Lady Mc Netic la cual sacó un disco. "Este disco contiene los planos deseo colocarlos yo mismo para supervisar que todo salga sin inconvenientes. El hombre le indicó al encargado de la fábrica que llevara a Lady Mc Netic a los ordenadores para que instalara el disco ella misma. Mientras que Lily e Isabelle eran guiadas a un mirador que se empezó a mover hacia el centro de la fábrica y que tenía piso de cristal.

Media hora después brazos mecánicos se empezaron a mover en sincronía mientras empezaban a construir Droides de color negro y blancos con la cabeza en forma de Dragón, las placas de metal que los protegían tenían escamas impresas en ellas y una vez que eran terminados de ensamblar se les daba un rifle mágico. Lily sonrió desde el mirador mientras veía como era construido el nuevo ejército mágico y de las posibilidades que podían tener en un futuro.

 **Nuevo capítulo, se que había dicho que sería la proxima prueba pero quería avanzar un poco con la relación de Cassie y Gabrielle. Natalie si tendrá que ver por un tiempo pero luego se separarán. Diana/Lady Mc Netic tendrá algo de influencia con Lily e Isabelle, no será una relación por completo pero las dos la intentarán de apoyar.**

 **Siguiente capítulo será un resumen del baile de primavera Greengrass y definitivamente la cuarta prueba.**


	28. La cuarta prueba

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Todo lo relacionado a Tron el Legado pertenece a Disney.**

 **La cuarta prueba**

 **Lily**

Las primeras pruebas de sus nuevas unidades no habían salido como lo esperaba, había varios ajustes que hacer no solo a su armadura, si no que también a su programación y al armamento que portaban. Durante los primeros simulaciones que se habían hecho descubrieron que el movimiento era demasiado lineal y ninguno busca cubrirse solo marchaban sin detenerse.

Tampoco eran eficaces para atacar o defenderse de ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, su precisión al contrario era bastante buena superando los estándares buscando por Lily. Pero los defectos aún eran demasiados para producirlos en masa y ponerlos en funcionamiento como ella deseaba. Diana actualmente se encontraba revisando una de las unidades con el fin de encontrar una forma de mejorar. Mientras tanto Lily supervisaba junto con Isabelle los demás prototipos que habían sido diseñados y construidos. Sus cazas dron habían salido según lo esperado, apenas tenían el tamaño de una mesa para cuatro, una hélice en medio para poder maniobrar parados en el aire y un cañón mágico en la parte de abajo. Su velocidad y cantidad compensaba el bajo blindaje que tenían. Solo estaban construidos para paralizar, causar pequeñas explosiones y destruir barreras mágicas.

Ahora estaban siendo construidos y almacenados para su transporte al Nido de Dragones una vez que todos los demás lotes de unidades estuvieran completos. También se estaba aumentado el número de Quad tiltrotors para el trasporte de sus unidades. Usar trasladores podia sonar lo más lógico pero el intento de usar uno con los droides había terminado con la unidad hecha pedazos. Al parecer el núcleo sintético no funcionaba bien con la magia del traslador, pero estaban preparados para una situación así. Moverlos por la Red Flu funcionaba bien pero era demasiado lento ya que solo dejaba pasar una unidad cada vez y estas tampoco se podían aparecer.

Los quad tiltrotor podía llevar hasta cuarenta unidades almacenadas se movían con flexibilidad y estaban siendo equipadas con sistemas de defensa. Su construcción no era supervisada por las tres debido a que ya había tres en el Nido y solo estaban extendiendo su flota según sus propósitos. Lily quería hacerlo lo más rápido posible la información que Crouch le había dado era inquietante. Voldemort planeaba regresar durante la última prueba y para eso necesitaba atrapar a Harry.

Lo último que había podido sacar de información de Crouch después de que Augusta había terminado con el era de que no tenía comunicación con él y que él tenía que cumplir con la fecha estimada. Después había muerto por las múltiples heridas internas y hemorragia.

Tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, Voldemort no sabía que seguía viva y que Harry sabía de su herencia familiar por lo que esta vez no dudaría hacer sus ataques en contra de la comunidad mágica y la comunidad Muggle. Lo que atraería la atención del gobierno y de la corona al mundo mágico de nuevo y se le pediría a los Potter intervenir de nuevo. Por el momento no tenía la oportunidad completa para acabar con él antes que renaciera, le pondría ella su propia trampa durante la prueba, Harry tendría que arriesgarse durante la prueba final debido al contrato del Cáliz y colocar la trampa. Iba a tener que entrar con el de nuevo a la cámara y estar cerca de doce horas ahí dentro para asegurar su seguridad.

Lily salió de sus pensamientos cuando Diana llegó a la puerta sonriendo. "Creo que ya he mejorado el diseño para corregir los errores que surgieron en las pruebas." Le dijo mientras se acerca al escritorio con su computadora en mano. "El software de las unidades estaba bien tenía errores pequeños pero al final no tenían nada que ver con su fallo durante la prueba. El programa se ejecutó como era esperado pero al verse imposibilitado de moverse esté lo empezó a reconocer como un error del programa.

Al hacerle las modificaciones necesarias al cuerpo de los Sentinelas no habrá ningún problema en su movimiento, también programe nuevos códigos dedicados para su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y mientras hacía eso se me ocurrió crear diferentes diseños de combate." Una vez que había terminado le mostró a Lily su computadora con los nuevos diseños. En la pantalla se mostraban los nuevos y mejorados diseños de sus Sentinelas.

A diferencia de su antecesor ya no tenían cuerpos ni extremidades delgados, sus cuerpos tenia una figura más humana. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por placas metálicas que ya no eran tan cuadradas y que tuvieran escamas impresas, ahora las placas cubrían el cuerpo dándole el aspecto como si fuera el cuerpo de un dragón y cubrían todos los mecanismos internos, en el torso llevaban el escudo de la familia Potter. Las manos también habían cambiado ahora tenían un aspecto mayor a garras. La cabeza aún conservaba su aspecto de dragón. En la espalda se veía como portaban un rifle de magia pero ahora llevaban en un brazo una lanza mágica la cual estaba conectada al núcleo de la unidad mientras que en el otro brazo llevaba un Scutum o Escudo Legionario, al tener parte metálica servía para aguantar hechizos y maldiciones que atravesaran un escudo mágico mientras que la magia lo mantenía intacto de daño de hechizos explosivos o parecidos.

Lily continuó viendo la pantalla mientras cambiaba al siguiente modelo que tenía como título Infernó, tenía el mismo diseño básico que el modo Ataque pero este estaba diseñado para otras cosas. Los modelos infernó estaban diseñados para combatir criaturas oscuras como Dementores, Lethifold o Inferí. Brindaban tanto calor como luz como soporte para los magos que combatieran en batalla y que estos pudieran crear un Patronus para combatir a las criaturas. Sus cuerpos también resistían altas temperaturas debido a que su principal arma eran lanzallamas que provenían de sus rifles y al igual que su modelo de Ataque llevaban un Scutum.

Luego estaba el modelo Cazador, este podía usar camuflaje en cualquier ambiente, era sumamente silencioso al igual que rápido, un diseño más delgado y elegante. Llevaba consigo un rifle de precisión mágico en la espalda al igual que un rifle mágico. Estaba diseñado para escalar cualquier tipo de superficie, llevaba cientos de sensores para seguir a su presa en cualquier ambiente. De todos los demás modelos tenía una mayor y más detallada programación, sabía diferentes artes marciales por si tenía que combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y una inteligencia más desarrollada con el fin de tener más éxito en sus misiones. Su verdadera debilidad era la falta de protección de la cual sufría al ser diseñado para ser más rápido y ligero.

Por último estaba el de modelo de Apoyo, más robusto y pesado que sus compañeros, en cada brazo llevaba un Scutum más grande que podía desplegar para proteger a sus aliados durante el combate. Además en la espalda llevaban colocados dos cañones para poder defenderse y que podían hacer tanto daño precisó o daño de área.

Lily vio contenta los nuevos modelos mientras leía cada uno de los nuevos ajustes creados y en qué ocasiones podían servir. Si estos nuevos funcionaban como esperaba Diana podía definir mejor sus futuros objetivos. Lily se levantó para luego caminar hacia Diana y darle un abrazo. "Creo que has creado algo verdaderamente impresionante y mucho mejor de lo que teníamos te superaste a ti misma." Le dijo mientras aún la abrazaba.

"Gracias, pero solo quería corregir los errores que había cometido en mis antiguos modelos y dar algo mejor de mi trabajo." Dijo mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa. "No tenias que hacerlo todos cometemos errores y él probar la unidad es como habías sugerido nos llevó a descubrir las fallas. Y ahora nos llevó a tener estas magníficas mejoras. Construye dos pares de cada una para ponerlas a prueba, realizar los diagnósticos y estar seguros de que ya no haya ninguna fallas." Diana asintió para luego tomar su computadora y salir con rumbo a la central. Lily se volvió a sentar sobre su silla para volver a su trabajo mientras veía como Isabelle se comunicaba con su hija.

 **Isabelle**

Isabelle se había separado por unas horas para hablar con Daphne acerca del baile anual que celebraba su familia cada año y que debía de seguir siendo celebrado para evitar sospechas solo que este año Daphne sería la anfitriona. La excusa para su ausencia era debido a que se encontraba muy enferma y estaba siendo tratada en el extranjero debido a que San Mungos no tenía el especialista específico para su padecimiento. Con la ayuda de Skeeter habían logrado hacerlo ver como algo muy grave pero que ella estaba tan comprometida con seguir la tradición que había confiado el baile a su hija mayor. Eso había sido aplaudido por la mayoría de las familias Sangre Pura.

Solo que el baile no sería realizado en la antigua Mansión Greengrass como cada año. Lily le había hablado a Daphne del proyecto de Sirius el cual ya estaba finalizado por completo. Y que mejor manera de introducir el nuevo lugar que con un evento tan importante para las familias mágicas. El baile de los Greengrass no tenía nada de significativo en realidad para la familia en un principio había sido un engaño para espiar a las demás familias. Las familias invitadas se sumían en los lujos que ofrecían en el baile que no se daban cuenta que durante el baile habían perdido información demasiado valiosa.

A la semana siguiente un negocio podía estar perdiendo un cliente bastante importante ya que había tenido una mejor oferta externa. O varios años después se podía estar chantajeando a algún ministro con el propósito de obtener algo. Los Greengrass habían continuado así por años hasta que un año fueron descubiertos por los Potter, cuando habían descubierto la localización de su nuevo hogar. Los Potter tuvieron la oportunidad de usar lo descubierto para arruinar a los Greengrass pero prefirieron usarlo a su favor naciendo así la alianza entre los Potter y Greengrass.

Los únicos que salían ganando eran los Greengrass los cuales pasaban la información después a la alianza y está a cambio les ayudaba a solventar los gastos del baile de cada año. Dinero que recuperaban aprovechando del conocimiento obtenido durante la fiesta. Con el paso de los años el trabajo del espionaje fue cedido a los Párkinson debido a que tenían mayor contacto con las facciones oscuras y los Greengrass se les encargó la economía y comercio interno.

El que el padre de Daphne se había intentado aliar con Malfoy hizo que perdiera su poder administrativo sobre los bienes de la alianza que fueron restaurados solamente hasta que Lily regresó y se los asignó a Isabelle. Pero aún sin el poder administrativo el padre de Daphne encontraba dinero para el baile y sabía que era vigilado pero no por quien ya que cuando tomó el puesto de jefe de casa su primer acto fue intentar aliarse con Malfoy. Pronto le llegó una carta de la alianza donde se le avisaba del despojo de su poder administrativo con la firma de todos sus miembros menos los Párkinson que se mantenían en las sombras con el fin de vigilarlo.

Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, habían decidió darle un nuevo rumbo al baile. Los chicos se encontraban en el nuevo lugar donde sería organizado el baile, Daphne con la ayuda de Fleur se estaba encargando de poner la perfecta decoración.

No solo sería el baile de los Greengrass si no también la inauguración del Hotel Casino Black. El lugar que esperaban convertir en la versión mágica de las Vegas, empezando con un hotel de lujo, un casino, un club campestre impresionante y un centro comercial mejor que el callejón Diagon y el que estuviera fuera de Londres Muggle le daba un atractivo. Ya varios negocios habían abierto sucursales en el lugar, convencidos de que ese sería el futuro para la comunidad mágica. Hasta Gringotts había construido un banco en el lugar con un túnel que llevaba al banco principal en Londres y sus bóvedas más grandes.

Tom el dueño del Caldero Chorreante había abierto un restaurante en el lugar y hasta Ollivander tenía una tienda con acceso a la red Flu de su otra tienda que tenía planeado usar como almacén si tenía más éxito aquí. Hasta ahorita solo los dueños de los negocios y unos más sabían del lugar sería revelado al público el día del baile y esperaban que fuera un éxito total.

El personal del hotel también había sido ya seleccionado con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus. Consistía en su mayoría de hombres lobos rehabilitados con la poción que la alianza había desarrollado haciendo que tuvieran un control completo durante la luna llena. Nadie sabía que los empleado eran hombres lobo Amelia se había encargado de que los expedientes de los empleados estuvieran limpios para evitar las sospechas.

Las invitaciones llevaban consigo los trasladores para la llegada de los invitados a la entrada principal donde serían recibidos por Daphne y Harry, el cual había pasado un día antes aprendiendo todo acerca de la etiqueta para una ocasión así con la ayuda de Susan ya que Daphne estaba demasiado ocupada organizando el baile.

Daphne estaba satisfecha con los resultados de su trabajo al lado de Fleur, el salón de baile que iban a ocupar era casi del mismo tamaño que el gran comedor de Hogwarts, una mejora a comparación del antiguo salón de baile en su mansión familiar. Al igual que el baile de navidad primero se realizaría la cena del evento para luego continuar con el baile. Los Elfos domésticos ya habían terminado de preparar la cena que sería servida para el evento y seria servida una vez que todos los invitados estuvieran en su lugar.

Se haría el anuncio del nuevo lugar a la mitad del baile dando así oportunidad de que los invitados pudieran visitar el hotel, el casino, el club y el centro comercial los cuales ya estarían abiertos para ese momento.

Isabelle estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho su hija y esperaba con mucho entusiasmo poder ver los resultados que salieran del baile. Una vez que termino de hablar con Daphne se alejó del espejo por el cual se había comunicado para ver donde se encontraba Lily, su novia seguía metida en una computadora revisando algo. Se levantó para ir hacia ella, cuando estaba justo detrás de ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. "Aun trabajando querida." Le pregunto mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de Lily. "Si quería aprovechar que estábamos aquí para hacer unas pequeñas mejoras a mi apariencia como Lady Slytherin, estoy añadiendo algunos materiales más resistentes a mi ropa, un escudo desplegable parecido al de nuestras nuevas unidades en mi brazo derecho y un nuevo modelo de pistolas mágicas que irán en mis muñecas y se desplegarían con un movimiento." Le dijo mostrándole las nuevas cosas que había añadido y que planeaba añadir a su traje.

Isabelle solo sonrió y le dio un beso para luego separarse de ella. "Estoy cansada ya me voy a la cama, me acompañas." Le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación donde Lily estaba trabajando a los pocos segundos sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de su amor y ambas desaparecían en la habitación.

 **Harry**

Harry se encontraba en la entrada principal que llevaba al salón de baile, a su lado se encontraba Daphne con la cual mantenía entrelazados sus brazos mientras daban la bienvenida a una tras otra familia. Harry ahora entendía porque la mayoría de los alumnos de familia mágicas desaparecían en las vacaciones de primavera. Todas las familias mágicas eran invitadas al evento y varias consideraban que era de mucha importancia aparecer juntos al baile.

Claro no había visto a ningún estudiante nacido Muggle pero según Daphne si eran invitados una vez que salían de Hogwarts ya que podían ser considerados como una nueva familia mágica, desde el punto de vista de su familia claro. Muchos otros estaban muy en contra de que fueran invitados pero se aguantaban debido a los lujos que eran ofrecidos y que eran suficientes para que ignoraran a los nacidos Muggle.

Harry ya había tenido que darle la bienvenida al ministro de magia que venía junto con su esposa, seguido por una mujer con cara de sapo, Daphne en silencio le comunico que era la Subsecretaria del Ministro de Magia y que era una horrible persona, una completa creyente de la Supremacía de Sangre. Ambos le dieron una rápida bienvenida para luego pasar a la siguiente familia que acaba de llegar.

Cerca de dos horas después habían terminado de dar la bienvenida, siendo la última persona en arribar Lady Slytherin. Tanto Daphne como Harry le asintieron con la cabeza cuando la vieron a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta del salón de baile de donde ya se oían las voces de los invitados. "Entonces Hermione como se siente estar personificando a mi madre." le dijo Harry susurrando.

"Estoy usando poción multijugos para mantener la estatura de tu madre y su figura que da al mundo, sobre todo después de que todos la vieron en el baile de navidad mientras su identidad solo era cubierta por el antifaz." Le dijo con su voz distorsionada.

"No creen que será sospechoso que yo no esté en el baile." Les pregunto a los mientras veía a los invitados y su antifaz le iba señalando quiénes eran y la información que sabían de ellos.

"Podemos decir que te enfermaste y necesitas reposo. La verdad no creo que les importe si estas en el evento." Le contesto Daphne mientras guiaba a Harry y Hermione entre la gente ocasionalmente saludando a una que otra familia. Pronto llegaron a su mesa asignada donde ya eran esperados por Fleur, Padma y Susan. En la misma mesa se encontraban Astoria, Sirius y Amelia. Luna se encontraba cerca sentada con su padre y Casandra se había quedado en el Nido junto con Gabrielle y Natalie aún no estaba lista para revelarse a la comunidad Mágica.

Tan pronto como empezaron a aparecer los platos de comida, los invitados empezaron a tomar sus lugares asignados y empezaban a comer. El menú era vasto y se podía encontrar comida tanto nacional como extranjera para aquellos que tuvieran un paladar más exigente. La cena estaba programada para dura más de dos horas, pero aún durante el baile se podían seguir sirviendo los platillos según se deseará. Tan pronto empezaban a desaparecer, el maestro de ceremonia que Daphne había contratado se hizo cargo de hacer la invitación para empezar el baile que era iniciado por Harry Y Daphne en esos momentos.

Poco a poco las diferentes parejas se les fueron uniendo a la pista del baile para disfrutar el evento principal de la noche. A la mitad del baile la pareja principal salió de la pista de baile para hacer el anuncio frente a todos sus invitados que los veían confundidos de que hubieran interrumpido el baile. Una vez que las voces se habían calmado Daphne llamó a Sirius para que hiciera la presentación mientras que ella y Harry se hacían a un lado mientras su padrino hacía la respectiva presentación.

Ambos podían ver desde sus lugares las caras de sorprendidos que se estaban empezando a llevar los invitados al oír del nuevo y sonrieron, una parte de la idea era buena al crear un lugar más grande para la comunidad mágica donde pudieran encontrar más cosas que en el callejón Diagon, habían implantado la idea ahora solo había que esperar a ver lo que sucedía entre ellos. Mientras las familias se dispersaban entre el complejo para conocerlo mejor Harry y Daphne tomaron su traslador hacia la mansión Greengrass para pasar la noche ahí. Fueron seguidos por Hermione aún disfrazada de Lady Slytherin, Padma, Susan y Fleur. Sirius se encargaría de supervisar el recién inaugurado lugar y mantear el orden.

 **El Nido de Dragones**

En el Nido de Dragones, Casandra se había quedado al cuidado de su hermana menor mientras su mamá salía de viaje. Aunque Jazmín ya podía haber ido con ella Lily había decidió que era mejor dejarla debido a lo peligroso que podía ser la fábrica donde estarían y sobre todo porque no podría ponerle la atención adecuada a su hija. Por lo que antes de partir había preparado todo lo necesario para que Casandra pudiera cuidar de Jazmín por unos días.

Había dejado lo que creía necesario de leche materna para lo mucho una semana en estasis para que Casandra solo tuviera que tocar con su varita el biberón calentarlo un poco y dárselo a su hermana. La cuna de Jazmín fue movida a la recámara de Casandra para que la tuviera más cerca. Lily confiaba por completo en Casandra, la cual había demostrado se capaz de cuidar a una bebe más de una vez además de que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

Casandra se encontraba preparando un biberón para darle de comer a su hermana mientras platicaba con sus dos mejores amigas que se habían quedado con ella a hacerle compañía mientras su demás familia estaba fuera. Las tres estaban en la cocina no solo preparando el biberón si no también discutían que podían cenar esa noche mientras veían otra película en la habitación de Casandra. Una vez que se decidieran se lo pedirían al elfo doméstico encargado de la cocina y este se los llevaría cuando estuviera listo.

Una vez que habían decidió regresaron a su habitación, ahí Casandra se puso de inmediato a alimentar a su hermana menor mientras que Gabrielle y Natalie se ponían cómodas. Después de dejar satisfecha a Jazmín y de volverla a acostar en su cuna Casandra regreso con sus amigas que le habían dejado un espacio entre ellas. Gabrielle de inmediato la abrazo y las tapo a ambas con una cobija que había tomado.

Natalie rodó los ojos al ver el comportamiento de ambas y decidió enfocarse en la película mientras tomaba el recipiente de palomitas que habían traído con ellas. A la mitad de la película oyó como aparecía un elfo doméstico con su comida para luego desaparecer. Natalie volteó a ver a sus amigas pero vio que se habían quedado dormidas, suspiró para luego levantarse por la hamburguesa que había pedido y salir después rumbo a su dormitorio. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, siempre terminaba siendo la tercera rueda en cualquier relación, primero su hermano mayor y mejor amigo con su novia Tracey. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con su hermano inventando cosas ahora apenas si lo veía.

Ahora eran Casandra y Gabrielle, al principio pensó que podía ganar una mejor amiga en Casandra como en Gabrielle, amigas con las cual podía platicar, reír, hacer cosas juntas y que siempre se apoyaran. Que entendieran los problemas de chicas que no podía hablar con su hermano por varias razones. Pero al poco tiempo Gabrielle empezó a acaparar la atención de Casandra y aún que solían hacer cosas juntas había veces en que sentía que la hacían a un lado. Como el que Gabrielle solo hubiera tapado a ella y a Casandra, o el hecho de que se quedaran dormidas entre ellas como si nadie más estuviera ahí.

Natalie suspiró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas se sentó en su cama y empezó a comer las papas a la francesa que venían con el platillo. Sus dos amigas tardarían un rato en darse cuenta que se había ido eso si se daban cuenta. Una vez que había terminado de cenar y de dejar el plato en el escritorio el cual desapareció apenas lo había soltado. Después de eso sacó sus notas de genética mientras encendía la consola de música a todo volumen. Había avanzado bastante con sus estudios y estaba trabajando en un proyecto de regeneración de células en un nivel avanzado.

Su meta era que las células no solo se pudieran curar más rápido si que también tuvieran otras funciones, como cambios físicos en el cuerpo y otras mutaciones. Con los bioticos ya habían reforzado el cuerpo humano de diferentes formas pero su idea era modificarlo por completo. Cómo hacer que el usuario pudiera volverse intangible sin ayuda de alguna máquina, entre otras ideas que tenía en mente pero el único problema que había era el dilema moral de experimentación con seres vivos.

Natalie suspiró mientras pasaba por las hojas de su cuaderno mirando las varias ideas que había tenido durante varios meses. Había ideas buenas pero a las que les faltaba información para llevarlas a cabo. Ya sabía cómo acceder al código genético pero no tenía los nuevos códigos para reformular los genes de una célula y causar que esta mutara. Al poco rato dejo su libreta a un lado apago la música para luego meterse entre las sábanas. No podía concentrarse en su investigación, se sentía demasiado sola en ese momento.

Casandra y Gabrielle de seguros seguían durmiendo mientras se abrazaban la una a la otra. Tal vez no había sido intención de Gabrielle pero le había dolido que la ignorara cuando se taparon con la cobija. Lo había tomado como una señal de rechazo y no lo podía aguantar. Busco en cajón de su mesa de noche el dispositivo para hablar con su madre necesitaba hablar con ella, pero después del tercer intento se dio por vencida. Decidió buscar a su hermano pero tampoco contestó, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con Tracey y era obvio que no contestaría. Solo suspiró mientras intentó dormir de nuevo.

Al notar que no podía hacerlo decidió hacer algo mejor, se levantó en la cama y salió de la habitación con rumbo al laboratorio de genética, en su mano llevaba su libreta donde venían todas sus ideas, diseños y notas. Había uno que siempre le había llamado la atención sobre todo los demás y quería ver si realmente lo podía poner en práctica. Era sobre el que tenía más información y conocimiento sobre cómo llevarlo a cabo. Ella misma se usaría como conejillo de india para ver si funcionaba.

El laboratorio estaba completamente abandonado como esperaba, los grandes contenedores con líquido aún mantenían varios especímenes muertos en conservación, Natalie fue caminando por los pasillos abandonados del complejo mientras iba prendiendo las máquinas y las luces de cada habitación. Una vez que todo estaba en funcionamiento vio que necesitaría ayuda en trabajar en el lugar le pediría ayuda a su madre cuando volviera.

Mientras tanto caminó al Índice para ver si había uno de los ingredientes principales para su proyecto. El Índice del laboratorio genético contenía muestras de animales y criaturas mágicas del planeta en estasis listos para ser usados. Las muestras se almacenaba en grandes pilares que surgían del suelo, Natalie llegó a la tapa que marcaba XXXXX e hizo surgir el pilar del suelo. Una vez fuera busco si se encontraba la muestra.

Para su suerte ahí estaban las cinco únicas muestras que se habían podido conseguir de un Dementor, Natalie tomó una y sonrió mientras la examinaba. Si tenía éxito al final podría controlar la habilidad de manipular no solo las emociones si no que alimentarse de ellas como los Dementores. Muchos pensarían que estaba entrando en un terreno muy oscuro y peligroso pero el lema de su familia era claro "Arriesgar para Inovar."

Natalie volvió a meter la muestra en pilar y lo volvió a cerrar para luego salir del Índice tenía que hacer muchos preparativos antes de poder pasar a la etapa donde tendría que trabajar con las muestras. Necesitaba hacer algunas simulaciones antes de hacer pruebas entre otras cosas, serían unas largas vacaciones para ella y no creía que terminara durante esas vacaciones ni de verano.

Cuando regreso a su habitación encontró a unas muy dormidas Casandra y Gabrielle sobre su cama. Al parecer si se habían dado cuenta que no estaba y la habían venido a buscar. "Cassie, Gaby despierten ya es de mañana." Les susurro en el oído.

"Otros cinco minutos mama aún es temprano." Murmuró Casandra mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Gabrielle y pasaba una de sus piernas que estaban entrelazadas entre las piernas de Gabrielle rozando su intimidad y haciendo que gimiera de placer. "Mmmm, así Cassie hazme tuya." Dijo Gabrielle entre gemidos causando que Natalie riera.

"Si quieren tener sexo entre ustedes esta bien pero no en mi cama. A menos que quieran que me una." Les dijo mas fuerte despertando a ambas de repente como esperaba. Las dos chicas al ver su estado se intentaron zafar pero solo causaron que Casandra rozara de nuevo la intimidad de Gabrielle y que esta gimiera más fuerte. Natalie empezó a reír mientras las dos chicas se ponía rojas y se zafaban definitivamente sin causar más momentos embarazosos para ellas.

"Donde estabas Natalie despertamos y no te encontramos pasamos un buen rato de la noche buscándote por la fortaleza, bueno los lugares a los que podíamos pasar." Le pregunto Casandra a su amiga que se había recostado en la cama para descansar. "Estaba en el laboratorio de genética trabajando en algo nuevo." Le contesto con una mientras bostezaba de sueño.

"Y en qué trabajabas." Le pregunto curiosa Gabrielle mientras se estiraba un poco con el fin de despertar mejor. "Un proyecto de genética combinado con robótica, es algo ambicioso pero cuando termine será uno de mis más grandes logros hasta el momento." Les comentó mientras se relajaba al saber que había dejado sus anotaciones en el laboratorio guardadas en una pequeña bóveda.

Natalie y Gabrielle no le hicieron más preguntas sobre lo que estaba trabajando y pronto las amigas se estaban preparando para salir a la playa del nido y disfrutar un poco del sol. Ninguna de las dos noto como líneas negras empezaban a aparecer detrás de su cuello y se dispersaban por uno de sus brazos.

 **Harry**

El regreso a Hogwarts había sido uno de los más interesantes, desde que se subieron al tren solo oían acerca del nuevo Hotel Casino Black y de todo lo que se podía ofrecer en el enorme complejo. Harry pasó junto a un compartimiento casi lleno de chicas que solo parecían estar hablando de las diferentes tiendas de ropa y moda, mientras que en el siguiente compartimento los chicos solo hablaban de la nueva y mejorada tienda de Quidditch. El lugar se había vuelto popular en cuestión de días y ahora recibía clientes a cada rato.

Por lo que le había contado Sirius, el centro comercial y el casino eran los lugares más visitados del complejo. El hotel no tenía tanta gente como esperaban, la mayoría de los comensales eran personas que venían a Inglaterra del extranjero y buscaban donde pasar la noche mientras arreglaban sus asuntos. Uno de los mayores usuarios del hotel era Lucius Malfoy que se hospedaba por algunas horas casi todos los días, acompañado en su mayoría por algún hombre y muy pocas veces por una mujer.

La noche pasada se le había notificado a él y a Fleur sobre la cuarta prueba del torneo, la cual a diferencia de las demás no sería tan peligrosa. La prueba era un torneo entre todos ellos, sus nombres serían sorteados desapareciendo así cualquier alianza que hubieran formado hasta la de sus misma escuela. El campo de Quidditch serviría como arena para los duelos y solo sabían que el sorteo se haría durante la cena esa misma noche.

Ni Harry, Fleur o Ian se encontraban preocupados los tres confiaban en sus habilidades para combatir de manera no letal. Esperaban tener una buena ventaja para la última prueba donde sabían que también era individual.

Durante ese viaje a Hogwarts habían tenido que viajar en un compartimento normal el de Lady Slytherin estaba cerrado. Lily regresaría hasta en la noche del Nido de Dragones con Casandra y Jazmín a su lado. Para pasar desapercibidas a ambas chicas. Por lo que en ese momento el compartimento de Harry iba lleno, Fleur por supuesto ya estaba en Hogwarts junto con su delegación, pero Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Susan y Padma tenían que llegar normal. A eso había que añadirle a Astoria, Luna, Tracey e Ian que iban con ellos y tenían un lugar apretado.

Padma había usado eso como excusa para salir a dar una vuelta con Harry por el tren, lo que causó molestia en las otras tres chicas que tenían algo similar planeado. Los dos volvieron dos horas después de su "caminata" por el tren. Daphne usó discretamente sus sentidos de olfato de lobo con Padma, la chica estaba por completo envuelta en el aroma de Harry y aún desprendía un olor que la excitó. "Padma me acompañas al baño a cambiarme el uniforme." Le dijo sensualmente a lo que la chica solo sonrió y ambas salieron rápido del lugar olvidando por completo el uniforme de Daphne.

Las dos no volvieron hasta que el tren estaba llegando a la estación de Hogsmead, Padma solo estaba contenta que el uniforme cubriera mucho de su cuerpo Daphne había sido algo salvaje. Al llegar a los carruajes se dividieron en tres para luego iniciar su camino hacia el castillo donde sería anunciado la prueba y el sorteo de cómo competirían.

Al entrar al gran comedor Harry vio que su madre ya estaba en su lugar hablando con McGonagall la cual se veía animada. Harry solo podía suponer que hablaban del presupuesto de la escuela y de cómo poder usarlo de mejor manera. Las escuelas visitantes ya también estaban en sus lugares esperando a los alumnos faltantes de Hogwarts. Harry se sentó al lado de Fleur la cual platicaba en francés con Annette.

Al ver que estaba a su lado lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para luego hacia lo mismo con Hermione que estaba al lado de Harry. "Mon amour por fin llegaron los extrañaba aún cuando los vi en la mañana." Le dijo a Harry mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Cuando entró el último alumno al gran comedor las puertas se cerraron y el banquete empezó. Cuando todos habían terminado los platos fueron desapareciendo y Dumbledore se paró. "Bienvenidos de nuevo, espero hayan tenido unas relajantes vacaciones y que estén todos listos para terminar este periodo escolar. Para nuestros invitados espero que sigan disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad durante el torneo.

Las clases de mañana serán suspendidas debido a que se llevará a cabo la cuarta prueba en el campo de Quidditch a partir del desayuno. Los campeones ya fueron informados acerca de la prueba y deberán estar listos para mañana. Para los demás la cuarta prueba será una competencia de duelos entre los campeones cada lugar dará una cierta cantidad de puntos como en las demás pruebas. Ahora es hora de determinar quien combatirá contra quien." Con eso hizo una seña y Flich entró trayendo consigo una esfera rellena con varias bolas que al parecer representaban a cada campeón.

"Para esta prueba elegiremos los combates al azar, así que empecemos." Con eso la esfera empezó a girar y la bolas dentro de ella se empezaron a mezclar entre ellas para luego parar por completo. "El primero duelo será Angelina Johnson contra." La esfera volvió a girar para que Dumbledore volviera a sacar una bola. "Será Angelina Johnson contra Annette Dumont." Gritó casi Dumbledore a la multitud que aplaudió animadamente. El sorteo continuó siendo Fleur quien competiría contra Malcom Smith de Ilvermorny. Cedric Digory contra Marcel Lugo de Castelobruxo, Manoel Mires contra Viktor Krum, Katsumi Ren contra Harry, Sule Ndongo contra Sergey Smirnov y por último Elizabeth Simpson contra Shaira Simo.

"Debido a un número impar por las muertes de tres campeones durante la primera prueba hubo problemas para organizar los lugares. Para compensar esto el campeón faltante Ian McNetic tendrá una victoria inmediata y pasará directo a la segunda ronda." Dijo Dumbledore mientras los murmullos empezaban a oírse por el gran salón debido a la inconformidad de algunos. Los directores de las demás escuelas estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión y era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

"Entonces así quedó el torneo de duelos, mañana se llevarán a cabo en el campo de Quidditch donde habrá una sorpresa adicional. Por lo mientras es todo regresen a sus dormitorios mañana será un día interesante." Con eso dicho los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran salón rumbo a sus salas comunes.

 **Ginny**

Mientras sus compañeros Gryffindor volvían a la torre Ginny se desvió con rumbo a uno de los salones vacíos en el quinto piso. Ella se había quedado en la vacaciones en el colegio, necesitaba estar a solas para pensar en la propuesta de Luna y Astoria. Su relación con ellas aún seguía siendo secreta debido a que sabía que su madre se impondría por completo.

También sabía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo debido a que tenía su propia agenda en mente, cuando había tomado por primera vez el té con Lady Slytherin aparecido efectos secundarios. Vomito constante de una sustancia rosada, las dos chicas le habían explicado después que era su cuerpo rechazando la poción de amor junto con otras pociones que le suministraba su madre y a la cuales era inmune ahora. Y no fue lo único que le mostraron también le enseñaron una copia del contrato ahora invalido que había tenido con Harry.

Al verlo tuvo una variedad de diferentes reacciones, no podía creer como su madre la había estado manipulando todos esos años. Desde pequeña siempre recordaba cómo ella le contaba las historias de Harry y le prometía que se casaría con el. Ahora sabía porque siempre lo decía con tanta seguridad ya había planeado su futuro cuando aún no había nacido. Toda su vida solo era un engaño creado por su madre y por Dumbledore para manipular tanto a ella y a Harry.

Pero ahora sin la influencia de las pociones administradas por su madre y la influencia directa de ella, veía con más claridad las cosas. El lazo con Luna y Astoria le ayudaba también a aclarar su mente por completo, sabía que si quería estar algún día con ellas tenía que hacerle frente a su madre y a su familia. Antes de irse de vacaciones de primavera ambas le habían comentado que Lady Slytherin quería hablar con ella, deseaba invitarla de vacaciones de verano con ellos y le haría propuesta interesante que le podría beneficiar en un futuro.

Una vez en el salón vio que ninguna de ambas había llegado por lo que se sentó en una mesa para esperarlas, mientras pensaba si su decisión era realmente la correcta. Estuvo tan distraída que no oyó cuando Luna entró por la puerta seguida por Astoria, Luna al ver lo distraída que estaba Ginny se acercó a ella silenciosamente y se colocó detrás de ella. Con un rápido movimiento la beso en el cuello causando que Ginny se asustara.

"Luna me espantaste por completo." Le reprochó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se volteaba a ver a sus dos almas gemelas. Luna tomó su lugar y Astoria se sentó junto de ella. Apenas estaba sentada Astoria, llevó sus manos debajo de la falda de Luna mientras la empezaba a besar en el cuello. Ginny se quedó viendo a ambas asombrada por lo relajadas que estaban de hacer eso en un lugar donde podían ser descubiertas. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó gemir a Luna. "Espera Astoria podremos continuar más tarde y tal vez se nos una Ginny por fin si es que ha aceptado, que es por lo que estamos reunidas aquí verdad." Le dijo sonriendo a Ginny, la cual solo asintió.

"Si decidí hablar con Lady Slytherin cuando ustedes digan." Les dijo y ambas chicas se levantaron de inmediato. "Excelente ella te está esperando en su oficina sabía que aceptarías, síguenos por favor." Dijo Astoria mientras se arreglaba la falda un poco y Ginny solo asintió para luego seguir a ambas chicas hacia la oficina de Lady Slytherin.

Al entrar a la oficina de Lady Slytherin no vio a nadie en el lugar, solo eran ellas tres pero Astoria le hizo señas de que la siguiera a través de una puerta detrás del escritorio. Luna sacó su varita y tocó la manija de la puerta la cual se abrió para dejarlas pasar. Una vez del otro lado Luna hizo lo mismo con la manija de la puerta cerrándola para evitar que alguien pudiera entrar. Astoria la guió por el pasillo al cual habían salido hacia una puerta que tenía el emblema de Slytherin.

"Ella te está esperando, cuando termines ven a buscarnos." Ambas se despidieron dándole un beso en los labios para luego esperar a que se metiera y la puerta se cerrar. La oficina de Lady Slytherin no era verde y plateada como había esperado si no que también tenía los colores rojos y dorados mezclados. En las paredes había lo que parecían ser cuadros mágicos ya que se estaban moviendo. Ginny se acercó para verlos más de cerca ya que mostraban el gran comedor o otras partes de la escuela. "Son pantallas y están transmitiendo en vivo lo que sucede en el castillo bueno en las partes necesarias como pasillos, salones, el gran comedor, las salas comunes, la cocina, dormitorios casi todo menos los baños." Ginny salto del susto al oír la voz detrás de ella, al voltear vio a Lady Slytherin. Era la primera vez que la veía sin su usual vestimenta de color negro con detalles plateados y el escudo de Slytherin. Sino que portaba una bata de dormir de color rojo. También portaba el antifaz en vez de la máscara. Sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era rojo muy parecido al de ella.

"Veo que estaba en lo correcto cuando asumí que aceptarías en venir a hablar Ginerva. Astoria y Luna solo te dieron detalles de lo que te puedo ofrecer y sus verdaderos beneficios para ti y ellas en un futuro. Tomemos el té mientras te explico to lo que puedes aprovechar." Con eso le hizo señas para que saliera al balcón donde ya había una mesa preparada para el. Fue cuando Ginny noto que se encontraba sobre el barco adicional en el lago negro.

Ginny dejó que Lady Slytherin le sirviera como la primera vez que había venido, todo había cambiado desde ese día y ahora estaba libre de toda influencia sobre ella por medios mágicos.

"Lo que te voy a ofrecer Ginerva no lo ofrecería a muchos, menos a alguien que esta relacionado con alguien que intenta usar a Harry para su propio beneficio económico. Pero al ver que tú también eres una víctima de esto puedo hacer una excepción." Le dijo mientras bebía de su tasa viendo hacia el castillo.

"Eres una de las almas gemelas de Astoria por lo que deseo que estén juntas para siempre, se que tu madre no lo permitiría por razones que ambas sabemos. Y si vas a estar con ellas por el resto de tus días debes de conocer sus verdaderas lealtades también. Si realmente aceptas pasarás las vacaciones con nosotros, claro regresarás unos días a tu casa con tu familia y después serás invitada por Luna a ir de vacaciones. Una vez tendrás un mes de vacaciones para hacer lo que tú quieras y el otro mes lo pasarás preparándote.

Los beneficios para ti serán que tendrás experiencia de combate para defenderte a ti misma, libertad de tu madre por cerca de dos meses entre muchas otras cosas. Pero también surgirán obligaciones con nosotros no serán muy drásticas pero si deberás cumplirlas." Le dijo mientras seguía bebiendo su té.

"Si puedo pasar más tiempo con Astoria y Luna lo acepto, me siento muy sola sin ellas a mi lado y quisiera ser tan unida a ellas como ellas ya lo son. Acepto Lady Slytherin." Le dijo mientras veía que la mujer le sonreía. "Haces lo correcto Ginerva al final todo saldrá bien. Por que no vas con ellas creo que tiene mucho de que ponerse al corriente." Ginny asintió y después de que Lady Slytherin le dijera cómo llegar al camarote salió con ese rumbo.

Ginny tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, estaba a punto de volver a tocar cuando está se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a Ginny a su interior. "Estamos en el baño Ginny." Oyó la voz de Luna desde una puerta medio abierta. Ginny fue hacia ella y medio la abrió dentro se encontraban dentro de una enorme tina Astoria y Luna. Esta última se encontraba chupando uno de los pezones se Astoria mientras la otra chica no paraba de gemir. "Más Luna, por favor." Gimió mientras sentía los dedos de Luna dentro de ella. Luna se separó un poco para ver a Ginny. "Te nos vas a unir." Le pregunto de forma inocente, mientras que Ginny se empezaba a desvestir. Creo que puedo vivir con esto pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le estaban proporcionando tanto Luna como Astoria.

 **Fleur**. 

La mañana siguiente Fleur fue despertada por el movimiento de piel que se estaba produciendo junto a ella. Como todas las noches habían dormidos desnudos en la cama y como siempre habían rotado por lo que esa noche le había tocado dormir abrazada a Padma mientras Harry dormía con Susan sobre de él al mismo tiempo que Hermione tenía su cabeza en los pechos de Daphne.

Fleur se estiró un poco intentando no despertar a su amante, con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, tomó ropa interior limpia y se metió a la ducha. Salió a los pocos minutos intentando ponerse el sostén deportivo.

Una vez lista fue de nuevo hacia el armario para sacar su ropa de duelo que había sido entregada ayer por la noche. Era una nueva tela que se pegaba al cuerpo cuando entraba en contacto con el, siendo parecida a la Licra que usaba los buceadores pero más resistente, no solo a ser estirado si no que también al daño y se moldeaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Aparte de eso el uniforme de duelo llevaba varias placas que al ponerse sobre el cuerpo se conectaban entre sí y le daban protección adicional.

Su uniforme llevaba el color de su escuela por lo que era azul celeste y tenía el escudo en la espalda y en pecho de lado izquierdo. Una vez lista Fleur guardó su varita en el arnés que en el brazo izquierdo, tomó una de sus túnicas para el frío y salió de la habitación para desayunar.

El gran comedor ya tenía gente cuando se sentó junto a Annette y sus otros compañeros de Beauxbatons que también desayunaban. Al ver a Annette vio el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba solo que el suyo llevaba su nombre en el brazo como Fleur en el suyo. Los Campeones de Hogwarts ya estaban ahí con el mismo uniforme pero de color negro y rojo, cada campeón llevaba el escudo de su casa estampado por igual. Fleur noto a Ian con su uniforme de color negro con dorado y el escudo de la casa Mc Netic. Desde lejos pudo notar que los hermanos discutían sobre algo en el brazo de Natalie que ella no llegó a notar.

A los veinte minutos llegaron Harry y las demás chicas aún medio dormidas pero ya arregladas. El uniforme de Harry era del mismo color que Ian solo que este llevaba el escudo de su casa. Todos se dedicaron a comer su desayuno mientras daba la hora para que iniciara la cuarta prueba del torneo.

Diez minutos antes de la prueba los campeones fueron retirados del comedor para ir hacia el campo de Quidditch donde se había preparado la arena para los duelos. Al llegar notaron las varias arenas de duelo colocadas en el campo y Bagman ya los esperaba en el centro de estas. "Bienvenidos a la cuarta prueba campeones como podrán ver todo esta listo dentro de poco empezarán a llegar sus compañeros y daremos inicio a la prueba. Para darle un toque adicional cada duelo se llevará a cabo en el aire y las plataformas se moverán continuamente por lo que su espacio de evasión se habrá reducido drásticamente. El duelo terminará cuando uno de los duelistas se rinda o caiga de la arena la cual atrapará a los campeones que caigan.

Todos asintieron mientras Fleur solo se mantenía cerca de Harry intentando calmarse para poder dar lo mejor de ella durante la prueba. Pronto la gente empezó a llegar y los campeones fueron divididos según el sorteo de la noche anterior. Pronto Fleur se encontraba encarando a Malcom Smith de Ilvermorny. De pronto la arena se empezó a elevar al igual que las demás, tener equilibrio en esa arena era más complicado de lo que esperaba, no solo para ella si no para todos ya que su constante movimiento evitaba que tuvieran un descanso para poder ponerse firmes.

De pronto las plataformas se detuvieron y Fleur intentó rápido tomar el equilibrio para tener una ventaja contra Malcom. De pronto se oyó la voz de Bagman por todo el estadio. "Bienvenidos todos a la cuarta prueba, como pueden ver os duelos se llevarán a cabo todos al mismo tiempo y sobre arenas móviles complicando así las cosas para todos. Los vencedores pasarán a la siguiente etapa para seguir compitiendo entre ellos y los perdedores pelearán por un buen lugar.

Las reglas para esta prueba serán las de Liga diamante lo que equivale a cualquier hechizo es permitido excepto las maldiciones imperdonables, no habrá penalización por desmembramiento o heridas graves pero se pide evitar llegar a esas situaciones. Heridas mortales o muerte se penalizará según las leyes del país de origen del agresor pero esperemos evitar eso. El duelo terminará cuando uno de los dos se rinda o uno de los campeones se caiga de la arena y sea atrapado por el campo de la arena.

Campeones prepárense." Con eso Fleur caminó hacia el centro del duelo hasta quedar enfrente de Smith se saludaron, hicieron una reverencia como era costumbre para luego voltearse y regresar a su lado de la arena y ponerse en posición de combate para esperar la señal para empezar.

De momento la arena empezó a moverse de nuevo y en ese mismo instante se oyó un cañonazo que indicaba que iniciarán sus respectivos duelos. Fleur apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el hechizo de su contrincante y evitar caerse de la plataforma. "Protego Vortex" grito con su varita hacia enfrente creando un vórtice que servía como escudo. Pronto lo hechizos empezaron a impactar en su escudo pero este resistía sin ningún problema. Fleur aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse bien de pie y encontrar un balance con la arena que aún se movía.

"Reverso" dijo y con eso el vórtice empezó a girar en dirección opuesta y los hechizos que Smith le había lanzado se le fueron devueltos al mismo tiempo. El chico apenas lo vio venir para esquivarlos o convocar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear todos los hechizos, los que lograron atravesar y no podía esquivar los tuvo redireccionar fuera de la arena causando que se estrellaran contra el escudo que protegía a los espectadores.

Fleur empezó con su ofensiva de inmediato, había usado uno de sus mejores hechizos antes de tiempo y ya no sería una sorpresa para una de las siguientes rondas. El escudo vórtice era una crecieron de los Potter a la cual ahora tenía acceso, tanto Harry como las demás chicas habían aprendido del gran arsenal que tenían a su disposición.

Sus próximos hechizos los lanzó con el fin de disminuir el campo de movimiento de su contrincante, uno de ellos hacia resbaladizo el piso o lo congelaba. Pero Smith los logró evitar repeler con facilidad. "Speculum" dijo apuntando su varita hacia ella, de pronto un espejo aprecio detrás de ella, Fleur caminó hacia atrás y para sorpresa de todos desapareció en el espejo.

Varios rayos salieron del espejo y generaron más espejos en la pequeña arena pero todos viendo hacia el centro de esta. Smith corrió hacia al centro al ver que también había espejos detrás de él y sobre de el. "Bombarda" empezó a gritar apuntando hacia los espejos pero apenas se destruían era remplazados por uno nuevo. De pronto Fleur apareció en todos los espejos "Desmaius" grito y de cada espejo salieron rayos rojos hacia Smith el cual no supo cual bloquear hasta que sintió como el que venía del lado derecho lo golpeaba dejándolo inconsciente.

Los espejos empezaron a desaparecer dejando solo en el mismo lado que Fleur había desaparecido, Fleur salió con elegancia del espejo mientras este se desvanecía. "Delacour sale victoriosa de su duelo contra Smith al usar una técnica poco conocida con espejos, algo realmente maravillos." Fleur oyó los aplausos del lado de su escuela y sonrió para luego ver hacia las demás arenas donde seguían compitiendo.

Pronto su arena se movió hacia otra de las arenas donde su nueva contrincante la esperaba ya era la novia de Smith, Elizabeth Simpson y por su mirada sabía que estaba molesta por que hubiera vencido a su novia con tanta velocidad. Fleur vio a su alrededor Krum pelearía contra Diggory, Harry contra Annette e Ian que tenía su pase directo pelearía contra Sule Ndongo.

A diferencia de Malcom que parecía no tener mucha experiencia en los duelos, su novia Elizabeth era mucho más experimentada y Fleur sospechaba que no era su primera vez en un torneo de duelos como lo parecía Malcom. Pronto ambas estaban en un intenso intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones. Cambiaban constantemente de defensa a ofensiva y solo esperaban la perfecta oportunidad para derrotar a su contrincante. Fleur brincó hacia atrás mientras lanzaba otro hechizo "Linea Gelida." Gritó mientras una línea de hielo se creaba con el fin de inmovilizar a su contrincante o distraer a su contrincante. "Speculum mobilia." Dijo al ver que su Elizabeth había esquivado el hielo, un pequeño espejo apreció enfrente de ella y Fleur apuntó su varita a él. "Exemplum maxima" el pequeño espejo se empezó a copiar hasta haber casi tres docenas alrededor de la arena, todos se movían rápidamente en círculo a excepción del original que permanecía enfrente de Fleur.

"Desmaius" repitió como en el primer duelo lanzando el hechizo a espejo y este apareció por todos los espejos al mismo tiempo en dirección a Elizabeth la cual intentó hacer lo más posible por detenerlo pero al final cayó aturdida, dándole la victoria a Fleur. La cual vio a su alrededor para ver que eran los últimos en terminar, rápidamente revivió a su contrincante mientras las arenas se movían al centro donde una plataforma subía con agua. Y los directores de las escuelas para dar consejos a sus campeones para la semifinal, Fleur vio el tablero mágico que estaba a uno de los lados del campo, Harry tendría que pelear contra Ian mientras que ella iría contra Diggory que le había ganado a Krum. Madame Maxim rápidamente la felicito por su excelente uso de lo hechizos de espejos para paralizar a sus oponentes. De reojo Fleur vio como Dumbledore hablaba seriamente con Diggory, algo le decía que algo iba a salir mal durante el siguiente encuentro.

Cuando se dio la señal Fleur se subió a su Arena seguido por Diggory, la arena se separó de la plataforma que empezaba a descender. Pronto se oyó el cañonazo y el duelo empezó. A diferencia de sus anteriores duelos estaba siendo más letal de lo que esperaba para un alumno de Hogwarts, había hechizos y maldiciones peligrosas que su escudo aún absorbía pero que no regresaba debido a su alto peligro.

Pero Diggory solo seguía lanzando hechizo tras hechizo y ella sabía que el escudo tenía un límite si es que ningún hechizo era regresado. "Speculum" dijo enfrente del vórtice creando el espejo de nuevo y luego creando un espejo adicional que veía hacia abajo con eso Fleur liberó todo lo que su escudo vórtice había acumulado y evitaba daño colateral. Solo que había creado una desventaja temporal no podía generar el vórtice por unos minutos por lo que estaría indefensa durante ese tiempo.

Fleur decidió atacar rápido para terminar con esa agresiva ofensiva. "Arcum Desmaius maxima" dijo invocando un arco de luz que se preparaba para lanzar diez flechas en contra de su contrincante. Diggory se protegió detrás de sus escudos que fueron destruidos por las primeras cinco flechas. Las restantes atravesaron directamente hacia él golpeándolo en el traje lanzándolo hacia atrás pero para la sorpresa de Fleur no dejaron a Diggory inconsciente. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo solo oyó "Sectumsempra" Fleur intentó poner un protego pero ya era tarde, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue cubrirse con su brazo derecho.

Pronto sintió un horrible dolor en su brazo derecho mientras oía a la gente gritar. El dolor era tanto que estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo que cayó de rodillas, al ver hacia su brazo derecho noto que este ya no estaba, vio hacia abajo su brazo se encontraba hecho pedazos y lleno de sangre. Antes de caer inconsciente vio su varita destruida en tres y solo sostenida por un ligero pelo que sabía era el de su abuela, pronto fue rodeada por la oscuridad.

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. No he abandonado la historia solo que no tenía mucha inspiración y no sabía cómo continuar. Además jugar Fortnite distrae demasiado. La cuarta prueba era muy diferente al principio y era más parecido a un Battle Royale pero no quedaba muy bien por lo que tuve que cambiarlo. Aún así el final del capítulo iba a ser muy parecido al actual.**

 **Natalie no se volverá mala ni morirá solo es el inicio para las operaciones encubiertas de la alianza. Está inspirado en Overwatch y Blackwatch de Blizzard no serán parecidos a los personajes del juego ni su historia pero sí mantendrán varias de las habilidades que tiene. Por lo que no sería un Crossover del todo pero tendrá su respectivo disclaimer.**

 **El traje de duelo está completamente inspirados por los trajes de Tron el Legado solo que sin las partes del disco y los cambios de colores.**

 **Sobre Después de la Guerra e tenido algunos problemas con el siguiente capítulo pero si sigo trabajando en la historia al igual que con el Crossover con Pokemon. Sobre la de Percy Jackson también seguirá.**


	29. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Consecuencias**

 **

Fleur

**

Poco a poco Fleur fue abriendo los ojos debido a que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la estaba molestando. Intentó taparse con su mano pero rápidamente se tapó con su mano izquierda. Una vez que se había acostumbrado a la luz del lugar empezó a recobrar sus demás sentidos y a recordar lo último que había pasado. De momento sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro derecho, su primera reacción fue llevad su mano izquierda hacia el hombro para intentar calmar el dolor.

Pero no llegó a tocar nada donde se suponía que debería de estar su brazo, Fleur alarmada vio en esa dirección solo para encontrar que todo su brazo faltaba y parte de su hombro estaba bastante vendado. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y se empezó a hiperventilar, uno de los monitores se empezó a sonar con fuerza y a los pocos segundos una mujer entró rápidamente. "Tranquila Fleur, estás a salvo." Le dijo en un tono amable intentando calmarla cosa que Fleur no podía hacer debido a que estaba en shock por haber perdido el brazo. La mujer no vio más remedio para calmarla que sacar una jeringa e inyectarle algo que la fue calmando hasta que se durmió de nuevo.

Fleur no despertó de nuevo hasta unas horas después pero esta vez no se encontraba sola sus padres se encontraban en la sala al igual que Harry que apretaba su mano izquierda. Intentó moverse un poco pero no tenía mucha energía para hacerlo pero lo poco de movimiento que había hecho fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Harry el cual la abrazó rápidamente. Apenas había tocado el cuerpo de Harry y empezó a sentir su calor se hecho a llorar.

Harry no dijo nada solo la siguió manteniendo abrazada mientras acariciaba su espalda en un intento por calmarla dejando que Fleur se desahogara por completo. Una vez que había calmado se separó de Harry quien le dio un beso en los labios para animarla lo cual le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Apenas se había soltado del agarre de su alma gemela fue abrazada por sus padres los cuales estaban felices de que su hija hubiera despertado de nuevo después de una semana inconsciente.

Una vez que su familia se había tranquilizado Fleur vio a su alrededor en búsqueda de las demás chicas pero ni encontró a nadie. "Están durmiendo, han estado muy preocupadas y se van turnado para estar contigo cuando despertaste por primera vez Susan estaba en su turno pero había ido rápido al baño por eso no viste a nadie en ese momento." Le explicó Harry como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Fleur se tranquilizó un poco más mientras se volvía a recostar apenas se había acostado sintió de nuevo el inmenso dolor de su brazo y se volteó a ver a su amado quien hizo una mueca.

"Que sucedió Harry solo recuerdo partes del duelo." Harry suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano Fleur preguntaría por lo sucedido y que era el encargado de darle las noticias. "Fleur durante tu duelo con Diggory hubo un problema, la prensa lo está intentando manejar como un accidente, pero mi madre está segura de que tiene que ver con algún plan de Dumbledore.

Ya que el hechizo que él usó en tu contra fue diseñado por mi madre y Snape cuando iban en la escuela se llama Sectumsempra un hechizo cortante. Normalmente suele causar cortadas profundas en el cuerpo de la victima pero la forma que lo bloqueaste con el brazo hizo que el maleficio te cortara el brazo y al mismo tiempo causara un gran daño a tu brazo y casi destruyera tu varita. Por suerte el equipo médico llegó a tiempo para detener hemorragia pero sin él contra malefició no podían curar muy bien la área afectada mi madre llegó por suerte para sanar la herida. Pero el malefició ya había hecho un daño permanente en tu brazo como en tu cuerpo haciendo imposible que los médicos pudieran volver a colocar tu brazo." Le dijo Harry mientras Fleur llevaba su mirada a la herida vendada al igual que temblaba cuando acercaba su otra mano con el fin de tocarla.

"Qué pasó con Diggory." Le pregunto con un tono de ira y odio en su voz y con la esperanza de que hubiera tenido alguna especie de castigo igual de doloroso o que estuviera muerto. "Como la prueba estaba siendo realizada con reglas de Duelo tipo Diamante no fue sancionado por desmembramiento o usar un hechizo así de oscuro y como caíste inconsciente el ganó la ronda." Los instintos salvajes empezaban a hacer visibles en Fleur suya que se podían notar las plumas que aparecían en su cuerpo. Harry rápido intento calmarla dándole un beso para distraerla lo cual hizo un poco de efecto.

"Claro pasó a la siguiente ronda pero deseo no haberlo hecho ya que Ian me dejó ganar para que me pudiera vengar de él por ti. Como dice el dicho "Ojo por Ojo" solo que él no solo perdió un ojo si no que también perdió su brazo con el cual ocupa su varita..." Le dijo lo que causo que Fleur se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, con su mano libre rápido agarro a Harry del cuello antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir.

"Dejaste que siguiera vivo aun después de que casi matara a una de tus almas gemelas." Le dijo con odio en la voz mientras plumas empezaban a aparecer y su mano empezaba a generar garras afiladas. "Si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera matado en ese mismo instante pero había demasiados testigos y hubiera terminado en Azkaban no solo por asesinato sino también por extinción de una antigua casa." Le dijo mientras intentaba respirar aire, al ver que tenía razón Fleur lo soltó y se volvió a acostar en la cama para luego ver hacia el otro lado no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con Harry.

A los pocos minutos entro la misma mujer que la había anestesiado cuando despertó por primera vez, ahora la reconocía como la madre de Padma. Era acompañada por Lily y detrás de ella venia Lady Mc Netic cargando un maletín metálico grande. "Qué bueno que ya hayas despertado Fleur porque te tenemos un presente." Le dijo Lily mientras le hacía señas a Lady Mc Netic la cual llevo el maletín a una mesa cercana y lo deposito sobre ella para luego abrirlo.

"Es justo lo que pediste Harry, un brazo parecido al que tenía Fleur solo que mejorado con nuestra tecnología y diseñado para ser mucho mejor que el brazo que perdió Fleur debido al maleficio." Con eso Lady Mc Netic acerco la mesa a Fleur para enseñarle de lo que hablaba Lily. Era una prótesis para remplazar su brazo parecía tener las mismas medidas que su brazo perdido solo que este era blanco y tenía un aspecto aún esquelético. Lily se acercó y oprimió unos botones en el brazo y este se abrió revelando que en el centro se encontraba su varita.

"Tu varita fue casi destruida durante el duelo, pero tenemos a alguien que podía repararla por completo, cuando realizó su trabajo fusionamos tu varita con el brazo. Ahora tu magia fluye por tu brazo, te dará un mejor control sobre la magia a tu alrededor y podrás enfocarla con mayor facilidad. También tiene varias funciones que te van a parecer interesante y que irás descubriendo con el tiempo pero la mejor es esta." Lily oprimo otro botón y piel empezó a aparecer por todo el brazo hasta cubrirlo por completo. Fleur vio fascinada como el brazo ahora se asemejaba al original y se acercó para tocarlo. Si no fuera por que sabía que era piel sintética hubiera creído que era piel verdadera.

"Increíble no, es lo último que tenemos, una vez que lo conectemos a ti apenas notarás la diferencia, podrás sentir todo como si fuera tu verdadero brazo y realizar cualquier tarea que se te pueda venir a la mente también lo iremos actualizando conforme vayan pasando los años." Le dijo mientras aún veía como Fleur pasaba su mano por el brazo tocando cada parte como si fuera un sueño. "Cuando sería posible de que me lo pongan." Pregunto mientras aún veía su futuro nuevo brazo.

"Menos de una semana, más otra semana de recuperación y análisis para ver cómo respondes al brazos y sus mecanismos." Le respondió la mamá de Padma a lo que Fleur asintió para luego alejar su mano del brazo y permitir que Lady Mc Netic cerrara el maletín. Las tres mujeres se retiraron y Harry intentaba hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por Fleur. "Ve por las demás, las extraño a todas mucho." Harry asintió para salir de la habitación y darle algo de tiempo a Fleur y sus padres que estaban felices por ver despertar a su hija.

Dos horas después sus padres salieron de la habitación para dejar a su hija descansar un poco más. A los pocos minutos Harry y las demás entraron en la habitación. Fleur fue de inmediato aplastada por cuatro diferentes cuerpos que la abrazaban, cuando oyeron que gritó de dolor debido a que una de ellas había rozado donde estaba la herida todas se levantaron de inmediato y se disculparon con ella. Fleur pudo ver las ojeras y lágrimas que cada una tenía. Con su brazo izquierdo alcanzó a la que tenía más cerca de ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, el tenerla a todas sus almas gemelas tan cercas la tranquilizó.

Para que todos entraran en la cama Hermione la hizo más grande y se acostaron en ella, Susan permaneció del lado izquierdo abrazada por Fleur mientras que Hermione se acostó de su otro lado con cuidado para no lastimar más a Fleur. Junto a ella se acostó Padma abrazándola, mientras que Daphne y Harry cambiaron a su forma de Lobo Huargo y se acurrucaron de cada lado, cada uno sentía una gran culpa que solo era amplificada por su parte animal, ambos eran los alfas de esa pequeña "manada" y uno de sus miembros había sido lastimado gravemente y no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Fleur había reaccionado tan rápidamente a las palabras de Harry que este no le había podido decir todo lo demás que le había hecho a Diggory.

 **Harry (Día de la prueba)**

El horrible grito de dolor causó que tanto Harry como Ian se detuvieran de su duelo y miraran hacia la plataforma donde Fleur tenía su duelo. Para el horror de Harry vio a Fleur cayendo al suelo mientras a su lado se encontraba su brazo destrozado y ella empezaba a perder sangre rápidamente. Ian se tiró de la arena perdiendo automáticamente el duelo que estaban teniendo y haciendo que la plataforma se moviera al centro donde se reunían las otras.

Apenas estaba llegando Harry corrió hacia la de Fleur donde vio a Madam Pomfrey y al equipo médico tratando la herida de Fleur y deteniendo el sangrado con poco éxito. De reojo vio a Diggory hablando con Dumbledore y Snape quienes le acomodaban una costilla y sanaban su heridas. Su instintos de Lobo entraron en acción y estaba por atacarlos cuando fue detenido por Ian. "Tranquilo si los atacas ahorita te meterás en muchos problemas, vas a pasar a la final que será contra Diggory y las reglas no dicen nada en contra de usar forma de Animagos." Le dijo mientras intentaba aún controlarlo.

"Suéltalo Ian, déjame hablar con él." Oyó una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Lo dos voltearon a ver cómo Lady Slytherin venía caminado hacia ellos, su ropa venía manchada de sangre que de inmediato se limpió. Detrás de ella Fleur era sacada de la plataforma acompañada de Madame Maxim. Ian lo soltó cuando Lady Slytherin estaba enfrente de él.

"Se como se siente cuando estás a punto de perder a tu alma gemela yo viví lo mismo cuando obligaron a Isabelle a casarse con Greengrass pero eso no te da el derecho de dejarte llevar por tus impulsos.

Eres parte Slytherin y Gryffindor, debes de aprender a usar lo mejor de cada casa. Así que deja de ser impulsivo y piensa antes de actuar. No quiero ver otro ataque de impulso eso no va a traerte nada bueno. Entrarás a esa arena y vas a lastimar lo más que puedas a Diggory pero no lo matarás me entendiste eso lo dejaremos para después. Entendiste." Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras aún veía a su madre. "Bien sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces." Con eso se quitó de su camino y Harry caminó hacia la plataforma y arena que habían cambiado de aspecto para la final ahora era más grande dando más libertad de combate a lo que Harry sonrió.

El duelo pronto comenzó con Diggory a la ofensiva lanzando una gran variedad de maleficios poderosos. Harry ocupó el escudo d vórtice de nuevo pero a diferencia de Fleur esta vez si regreso todo lo que había atrapado lastimando gravemente a Diggory que se levantó a penas. Harry entonces decidió cambiar a su forma de Lobo Huargo, estaba a punto de cambiar a su forma Berseker la cual solo él y Daphne poseían. Cuando recordó las palabras de su madre y decido no mostrar esa habilidad. Rápidamente se lanzó en contra de Diggory quien para su sorpresa cambió a un toro y también empezaba a correr hacia él con sus cuernos listos para embestirlo.

Justo cuando estaban por embestir de frente Harry cambió abruptamente su rumbo evitando así los cuernos de Diggory quien había tomado demasiada velocidad y no podía frenar tan rápido. Harry giró lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzó por completo al ataque esta vez sin la preocupación de tenerle que hacer frente a los cuernos. Cuando Diggory estaba girando fue embestido con toda la fuerza del lobo que era un poco más grande que el.

Cayó al suelo para luego ser aplastado por él Lobo que evitaba que se pudiera levantar por completo. Harry rasgó uno de los ojos con su garras y el dolor causó que Diggory volviera a su forma humana, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el lobo lo agarró del brazo con su mandíbula y lo empezó a arrastrar por la arena cuando llegó al centro de la arena cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para así arrancarle el brazo el cual después tiró a un lado para luego repetir el proceso con una de las piernas y por último usó su aura para subyugarlo lo que quedaba de Diggory causando que no solo se orinada de miedo si no que sugiera un trauma psicológico.

Cuando cayó inconsciente el duelo terminó y Harry volvió a su forma humana para luego abandonar la arena mientras el equipo médico entraba a salvar lo que quedaba de su contrincante. Nadie lo detuvo ya que eran las mismas reglas con las que habían lastimado a Fleur en su propio duelo. La entrega de puntos fue hecha rápida debido a las consecuencias del torneo.

Gracias a la influencia de Lady Slytherin el Profeta culpó al ministerio de las heridas graves debido al reglamento permitido en la prueba del torneo. Y aunque Diggory había perdido la pierna y brazo de forma natural no pudieron volver a colocarle lo que había perdido además de que el trauma sufrido solo empeoraba la situación y no permitía que su propia magia le ayudara a recuperarse de las heridas.

 **Lily**

Había pasado tres días desde que Fleur había despertado y en ese mismo instante estaba dentro de la pequeña sala de operación con Diana y Parveen. Habían entrado hace casi una hora a la sala y por lo que podía ver ya estaban en los últimos toque de instalación. Pronto las dos mujeres se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que Fleur se levantara y pudiera admirar su nuevo brazo que aún tenía su aspecto esquelético.

Lily vio como Diana se acercaba a Fleur y le empezaba a dar algunas instrucciones de cómo usarlo. Los mecanismos se movieron un poco permitiendo a Fleur ver dentro del brazo donde se encontraba incrustada su antigua varita para luego volver a cerrar los mecanismos y poner la piel sintética sobre de él. Sonrió al ver como Fleur se sorprendía mucho más cuando tocaba algo con el nuevo brazo ya que lo podía seguir sintiendo como si fuera el mismo de siempre.

Dejó de ver a las tres dentro de la sala y caminó rumbo a su oficina ya que tenía una junta con McGonagall una junta que habían tenido que postergar debido a las consecuencias de la prueba.

Cuando llegó a su oficina tomó su lugar y empezó a revisar toda la información que los duendes le habían mandado sobre los estados de cuenta de Hogwarts, el colegio parecía apenas poder sostenerse cada año aún con todas las colegiaturas pagadas a tiempo. Pero también había un ingreso de los aportes que daba el ministerio al colegio y de varias donaciones que algunos hacían anualmente.

Todo el dinero que entraba era más que suficiente para tener el colegio en excelentes condiciones con buenos maestros, buenas instalaciones y todo lo necesario para que siguiera siendo uno de los colegios más importantes del mundo. Pero la calidad de sus alumnos era la peor de todas y eso se había podido notar en el desempeño durante las pruebas. Todos habían notado la obvia ayuda que habían recibido Diggory y Angelina durante el torneo sobre todo Diggory.

El mapa misterios durante la primera prueba, la casualidad de tener los dragones con más debilidades, el que a ninguno de los fuera atacado por una criatura acuática durante la tercera prueba y el uso de magia oscura durante los duelos. Claro Lily y las demás escuelas no eran tan inocentes, sus campeones tenían acceso a una gran variedad de herramientas y otras ventajas pero él como pasar las pruebas era decisión de los campeones además había tres muertes en las otras escuelas y la herida de Fleur.

Lily fue distraída por el sonido en su puerta, rápidamente se colocó su antifaz y quitó el seguro de la puerta con su varita. "Pase." Dijo con su voz alterada mientras veía como su antigua profesora pasaba a su oficina. Lily de inmediato movió una silla indicando que se sentará lo cual McGonagall hizo sin decir nada.

"Profesora McGonagall, lamentó haber pospuesto nuestra reunión tanto tiempo pero lo sucedido durante la cuarta prueba cambió mi agenda, debido a que la familia Delacour solicitó mi ayuda con su hija herida." Le dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla mirando a la profesora.

"Lo entiendo Lady Slytherin, sigo sin poder creer que el señor Diggory haya usado ese tipo de Magia en contra de uno de sus compañeros campeones. Pomona está sumamente decepcionada de él y ahora la casa de Hufflepuff se encuentra más en números negativos que antes. Lo peor de todo es que Albus parecer perdonar sus acciones y no planea darle un castigo ejemplar por lo que hizo." Le dijo McGonagall mientras una mano masajeaba su cabeza.

"He recibido toda la semana cartas de muchos padres exigiendo una explicación y preguntando si ahora se enseña magia oscura en Hogwarts. Otros me piden la inmediata expulsión de Diggory, algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo pero el director no me deja hacerlo. Según él sus heridas son suficiente castigo, hasta esta ignorando las solicitudes del Ministerio y de Amelia Bones para hacer una investigación, para cuando termine el año la reputación del colegio estará muy manchada." Dijo McGonagall suspirando mientras aceptaba el Whisky que Lady Slytherin le ofrecía para luego tomárselo de un solo trago y dejar que le sirviera un poco más.

"Entiendo lo que dice profesora, no es la única con cartas de padres sobre el asunto y el ministerio cuestiona mi decisión de haber disuelto la mesa directiva del colegio además de que está pensando en mandar a alguien para hacer una evaluación del colegio y sus maestros. Tengo una junta en la tarde con el ministro y su caliente para aclarar algunos puntos y dar propuestas pero si sigue así el ministerio va a empezar a mezclarse." Le dijo mientras también tomaba un sorbo de su Whisky que se había servido después de McGonagall.

La subdirectora parecía preocupada por las noticias de Lady Slytherin y se terminó su segundo vaso que Lady Slytherin solo relleno. "Antes de ver el problema del presupuesto quisiera que me aclarará algunos eventos de los últimos años.

Primero la introducción de Harry Potter al mundo mágico, al ser educado en una familia Muggle usted tendría que haber ido hacer las debidas introducciones, llevarlo a Gringotts, asegurarse de que estuviera enterado de su herencia familiar el testamento de sus padres, haberse puesto en contacto con Isabelle Greengrass. Darle la guía para la entrada al mundo mágico entre otras cosas como lo hizo con Hermione Granger.

Pero en vez de eso fue Hagrid quien hizo todo ese trabajo. Hagrid es una persona muy generosa y amable pero no era el adecuado para hacerse ese trabajo. Puede explicarme la razón por la que no fue usted." Le pregunto a lo que McGonagall solo suspiró.

"Yo iba a ir a buscarlo cuando no recibíamos respuesta de si vendría a Hogwarts hasta estaba preocupada por la dirección que decían las cartas. "Armario debajo de las escaleras." No me podía creer que fuera cierto pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo Dumbledore me ponía excusas o evitaba que fuera hasta que un día a Hagrid se le salió durante la cena que había ido con Harry. Cuando lo confronte me dijo que el director se lo había pedido debido a que yo tenía demasiado trabajo y Harry necesitaba seguridad extra que él solo podía dar." McGonagall solo bufo con su misma respuesta para dar otro trago al Whisky.

"Los eventos de 1991, 1992 y 1993." Le pregunto Lily a lo que McGonagall solo llevó su mano a la cabeza como si le estuviera dando dolor de cabeza.

"Ni me recuerde, no se como se le ocurrió a Dumbledore poner la piedra en el colegio con un Cerbero, Trolls y Lazo del diablo las únicas cosas realmente peligrosas. Además de eso anunciarlo durante la bienvenida al todo el mundo como si fuera una invitación a los estudiantes de que fueran a demostrar su valentía. El troll que casi mata a la señorita Granger, no se como Dumbledore no pudo presentir su presencia cuando atravesó hacia el colegio.

Durante los eventos le envíe una carta a Newt Scamander en búsqueda de consejo sobre la criatura de la cámara y su respuesta fue que lo más probable era que fuera un basilisco como el señorita Granger descubrió antes de ser petrificada por el mismo. Cuando le lleve la información a Dumbledore me dijo que él se haría cargo de contactar al ministerio y los autores. Pero cuando la mesa directiva lo saca de su puesto ni hace mención del Basilisco. Y no hace mucho para defender a Hagrid cuando es llevado a Azkaban.

Y el desastre del tercer año, le dije varias veces que usáramos el mapa que James Potter nos había dejado después de que Lily lo convenciera de hacerlo. Así podríamos ver si Sirius Black realmente rondaba por el colegio y poder tener más precaución con los alumnos. Su respuesta. "Lo siento Minerva parece que el mapa desapareció." Cada año qué pasa se vuelve más senil y se preocupa menos por la seguridad de los alumnos. Y no olvidemos la protección y excusas para Severus." Dijo McGonagall frustrada mientras se terminaba su cuarto vaso de Whisky.

Lady Slytherin solo la veía desde su sillón notando lo cansada que se veía McGonagall y no la culpaba tener que lidiar los últimos años con Dumbledore así realmente la estaban estresando bastante. Con eso pasaron al tema financiero y Lily vio que McGonagall sospechaba de Dumbledore sobre la pérdida de dinero pero que no tenía mucha evidencia al respecto. Al final fue decidió que la clase de historia sería dada por alguien que estuviera vivo aún y Lily tenia algunas ideas para el nuevo maestro. La clase de adivinación se quedaría pero solo se permitirá a los que tuvieran el don ya que si no era solo desperdicio de tiempo y la clase sobre Estudios Muggles debía tener una actualización por lo cual la profesora Burbage debía de ponerse al corriente además de que la pondrían como obligatoria para los alumnos que pasarán a tercer año. No necesitaban la autoridad de Dumblodre para eso ya que al final de cuenta cada propuesta era pasada a la mesa directiva y esta decidía si aprobarla o no. Y como la mesa directiva ahora solo era Lady Slytherin fue aprobado de inmediato.

Una vez que terminó su junta con McGonagall tomó la red Flu directo hacia el Ministerio para su junta con el Ministro, la Subsecretaria y la jefa del Departamento de Educación Mágica y él tribunal de Examenes Mágicos. Sabía que sería una junta larga sobre todo porque el sapo rosado de Umbridge estaría en la junta.

Lady Slytherin apareció por unas de las múltiples chimeneas de la entrada principal del ministerio y se hizo camino a la recepción donde entregó su varita al chico para revisión. Su nueva varita había sido creada en el Archipiélago Potter con varios de los ingredientes del basilisco que Harry había matado. Tenía la misma longitud de la que usaba Harry, estaba hecha de palisandro, núcleo veneno de basilisco algo difícil de lograr ya que era un material líquido, el mango de la varita estaba hecho de la piel del mismo y al final del mango se encontraba la punta del colmillo de la criatura disfrazada, aún con suficiente veneno para servir como arma.

Al ser Lady Slytherin el recepcionista no vio nada de raro que tuviera esos elementos ya que pertenecían a la criatura que simbolizaba su casa y por supuesto no había visto la parte del colmillo. Así que le devolvió la varita y la dejar pasar sin ningún problema. Lady Slytherin caminó con rumbo a los elevadores al pasad junto a la estatua del ministerio solo rodó los ojos no había mayor evidencia del ego de las familias Sangre Pura y su ideología. Unos minutos después estaba llegando a la oficina del Ministro donde ya era esperada. "Lady Slytherin que bueno que haya podido venir a esta reunión con tan poco tiempo de anticipación." Le dijo Fudge mientras la saludaba, internamente Lily no podía evitar pensar como ese hombre era el ministro, pero el era el claro ejemplo de lo corrupto que se había vuelto el Wizengamot después de todo Lucius Malfoy también se encontraba en esa junta, el ministro lo había invitado.

"Siempre tengo tiempo para los asuntos del ministerio y sobre todo cuando se trata sobre el futuro de nuestros niños y adolescentes." Le dijo su distorsionados de voz escondía el obvio sarcasmo. No estaba ahí por el ministerio pero si por el futuro de los niños y adolescentes sobre todo el de su hijos. Lily saludo a los demás presentes y fueron guiados a una sala junto a la oficina del ministerio con varias sillas, una vez que todos se habían sentado empezaron.

"Iré al punto Dumbledore nos metió en un enorme lío con la última prueba, el pequeño truco de Diggory nos hizo quedar mal frente a las demás escuelas, tampoco ayudó lo que Potter le hizo. Los Francés me están pidiendo que les entreguemos a Diggory." Dijo Fudge desde su silla.

"No podemos entregar al heredero de una antigua familia, solo por haberle cortado el brazo a la zorra francesa." Dijo Umbrigde de forma impulsiva desde su lugar al lado del ministro.

"Madame Umbrigde, creo que debería de saber más acerca de la chica antes de insultarla. Los Delacour son de las familias más antiguas en Francia, se podría decir que tienen algo de sangre real y si recuerdo bien fueron los causantes de exiliar a los Malfoy a Inglaterra o no es así Lucius." Lily sonrió al ver la cara de Malfoy. Los Malfoy podían ser una de las 25 Sagradas pero siempre bueno recordarles que no eran más que Franceses exiliados y que habían tenido que sobornar mucho para ser bienvenidos en Inglaterra.

"Pero me salgo del tema, los Delacour tienen aún una gran influencia en ambas Francia y es obvio que la están usando." Dijo aún Lily desde su lugar viendo a los demás mientras se veía también las uñas. "Para nuestra suerte los Franceses no pueden tomar ninguna acción legal contra él y sus demandas son inválidas Fleur Delacour y Cedric Diggory entraron voluntariamente al torneo y todos los países aceptaron las reglas y medidas de seguridad. Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos más en el maleficio que se usó en Fleur ya que Harry Potter solo usó su forma registrada de animago." Lo último lo dijo viendo a Umbridge que parecía intentar decir algo cuando mencionó eso.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lady Slytherin, revise el contenido aprobado por el ministerio y los temarios que cada maestro manda a inicio de años para su aprobación. En ninguno de ellos aparece el maleficio que se usó y no hay registros de él en el archivo. Puede que sea Magia de la familia Diggory pero lo dudo nunca han sido una familia conocida por estar creando nuevos tipos de magia menos oscura. Eso me lleva a preguntar de donde aprendió algo así de oscuro." Comentó Criselda Marchbanks Líder del tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y jefa del Departamento de Educación Mágica. Y sobre todo uno de los miembros que Lily respetaba más de esa sala.

"Tal vez se lo leyó en algún libro de la sección prohibida o alguien se lo enseño para la prueba. Porque si no recuerdo mal ese hechizo fue usado mucho por los mortifagos durante la guerra pero dudo que Diggory lo haya aprendido de ahí." Todos asintieron aceptando lo que Lady Slytherin había dicho.

"Demonios Dumbledore que les estás enseñando a esos niños." Dijo Fudge mientras se rascaba la cabeza para ver a su alrededor. "Apenas llevó menos de un año de regreso en la escuela y estoy segura que tanto mi descendiente como sus compañeros estarían disgustado por lo que el colegio se volvió." Dijo Lady Slytherin para luego ser interrumpida de nuevo por Umbridge.

"Si, Hogwarts ha perdido prestigio desde que se permitió acceso a los Sangre Sucia y a los nacidos Muggle que va a pasar después los Squibs van a poder estudiar también. Gracias a Merlin, regreso a tomar su lugar en el colegio y va a poder…" Umbridge no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Lady Slytherin chasqueó los dedos silenciándola, la bruja intentó hacer sonidos pero solo empezaron a salir sonidos de ranas.

"No me refería al estatus de Sangre, Madam Subsecretaria si no al hecho de la inmensa influencia que Dumbledore ha ganado en la escuela, los niños nuestro futuro pasan ahí casi nueve mes al año bajo la influencia de Dumbledore quien no solo es director si no también tiene un puesto importante en el Wizengamot y representa al país. No han pensado que con tanta influencia pueda poner a nuestros jóvenes en contra del Ministerio." Lily sonrió al ver las expresiones de Fudge y Umbridge, si algo llamaría su atención sería perder sus empleos y el dinero que venia con ellos. Solo tenía que plantar la idea y pronto el Ministerio empezaría a desconfiar de Dumbledore.

"De hecho recomiendo que el Ministerio asigne a alguien para que supervise el siguiente año escolar y si los maestros son los adecuados para nuestros jóvenes." Dijo dirigiéndose a Madam Marchbanks la cual dudo por un momento.

"No sería menor que lo hiciera usted misma." Le pregunto mientras consideraba aún la idea. Lady Slytherin solo negó con la cabeza. "Disolver la Mesa directiva del colegio me dio mucho trabajo administrativo que había sido llevado de pésima manera lo que tengo que arreglar y no creo tener tiempo para estar revisando cada clase y temario preferiría que se lo dejaran a alguien más capacitado." Madam Marchbanks asintió decepcionada por la respuesta pero le aseguro encontrar a alguien adecuado.

La junta siguió por otra hora donde Lily solo se aseguró de aumentar la paranoia de Fudge, insultar a Malfoy sutilmente y asegurarse de que algunas de sus propuestas fueran vistas por el Wizengamot. Al salir del Ministerio hizo una aparición a la Mansión Potter donde Isabelle la esperaba, al llegar la beso con pasión la había extrañado mucho y estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para estar con ella. Tuvieron una cena romántica que ambas prepararon mientras Lily le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. Para después pasar a la cama donde estuvieron varias horas haciendo el amor, solo disfrutando la compañía de la otra.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Lily aún estaba despierta mientras que Isabelle reposaba en sus brazos. Ambas seguían desnudas y Lily pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de Isabelle viendo cada herida que alguna vez le habían causado su esposo. Lily deseaba poder borrar por completo esas heridas en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba pero algunas se habían hecho con magia y ya no se podían quitar. Y aunque no era la primera vez que veía las cicatrices de Isabelle no podía dejar de llorar por saber que no había estado a su lado.

El sollozo de Lily pronto despertó a Isabelle y esta se acomodó un poco para poder verla a los ojos. "No me gusta verte llorar Lily." Le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrima de los ojos y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. "No puedo evitarlo al ver todo lo que sufriste Izzy, sufriste demasiado mientras yo solo dormía ignorando al resto del mundo, perdiéndome la vida de Harry, Casandra y Jazmín." Le dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente.

"Pero y pasó estamos juntas de nuevo, tienes a tus hijos y yo a mis hijas, somos una loca familia." Le dijo mientras la intentaba calmar. "Pero temo que tú mueras primero y me dejes sola." Le contesto Lily y Isabelle entendió mejor lo que sucedía era la diferencia de edad, no era el físico si no que Lily tenía miedo de verla morir por la edad. "Somos brujas vivimos un poco más recuerdas además morir es algo natural que pasará a todas o esperas que cuando cumplamos cierta edad crucemos por el velo juntas." Le dijo y Lily la vio como si lo estuviera pensando. "Duerme Lily mejor disfruta cada momento que pasamos juntas en vez de tener miedo por el futuro." Le dijo mientras se acurrucaba más sobre de ella y cerraba los ojos. Poco a poco Lily se fue durmiendo mientras oía el corazón de Isabelle latir junto al de ella en sincronía.

 **Fleur**

Había pasado una semana desde que Fleur había sido operada y de tener puesto su nuevo brazo y todo iba de maravilla. Fleur descubierto rápido muchas de las ventajas que le daba la prótesis. No solo cuando estaba en su forma original o con el camuflaje puesto. Con su magia enfocada podía generar algunas herramientas de energía que se añadían al brazo como extensiones del mismo. Ya fueran garras afilas que podían cortar casi cualquier material que habían probado con suma facilidad, podía crear un látigo de energía para cortar o agarrar y su favorito era una espada igual de afilada que las garras.

Llevaba practicando casi toda el día con Annette quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente para ayudarla a volver a tener la misma condición que tenía antes de que fuera herida. Ambas estaban muy cansadas no era su primer día entrenando ya era el tercero, ademas Fleur no dormía mucho por las noches, tenía sus actividades nocturnas con sus amas gemelas. Ahora ambas estaban sentadas en contra de la pared tomando de una botella de agua al mismo tiempo que Fleur hacía unos ajustes a su brazo.

"No dormiste de nuevo verdad." Le pregunto Annette en Francés a lo que Fleur negó mientras se sonrojaba. Ya que solo estaba usando un sostén deportivo que no cubría para nada los chupetones que tenía en la parte superior de su cuerpo, por lo menos los pantalones si los cubrían. "Realmente es tan bueno en la cama." Le pregunto Annette a lo que Fleur solo asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojó más. Antes de el torneo Annette siempre había peleado con ella, pero desde que habían empezado a trabajar en equipo como campeones su relación había mejorado bastante y ahora eran muy buenas amigas.

Todo había empezado cuando Fleur le había preguntado la razón por la cual la trataba así siempre y Annette le había explicado que la razón por la cual le solía hacer la vida un infierno antes, era debido a que cuando era un niña sus padres se habían divorciado, después de que ella y su madre habían encontrado a su padre con su amante Veela en la casa. Su madre desde entonces le metió la idea de que todas las Veela solo vivían para destruir familias al ser tan solo una niña de nueve años creyó lo que su madre le dijo sin cuestionarlo.

Fleur se dedicó las siguientes semanas a demostrarle lo que significaba ser realmente una Veela, los beneficios y desventajas que traía ser una de ellas. A partir de eso pudieron deducir qué tal vez el padre de Annette había sido el alma gemela de esa Veela o había sido una de las Veela caza fortunas que le daban mala reputación a las demás, pero no estarían seguras hasta que Annette volviera a ver a su padre algún día.

"Es viernes, no crees que nos merecemos un merecido descanso." Le pregunto Annette mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Fleur a pararse también para luego estirarse un poco. Fleur le dio otro trago a su botella de agua mientras se secaba el sudor de su cuerpo. "Vamos, el barco tiene un gran jacuzzi para casi ocho personas y tiene algunas funciones para relajarte que pueden te gusten mucho." Fleur la guío por el barco primero hacia su habitación hasta su habitación compartida. Dentro solo estaban Susan y Hermione la cual tenía una mano metida en la blusa de la pelirroja y la otra alrededor de su cintura ninguna de las dos hizo algo cuando las oyó entrar y Annette no pudo pensar en lo sensuales que se veían así. Pero rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento y siguió a Fleur a su cuarto, Fleur le dio una toalla grande, mientras ella tenía una misma en mano par luego llevarla al pequeño Spa en una de las cubiertas del barco. El Spa tenía lo básico sillas de masaje mágico, camas de masaje mágico debido a las runas incrustadas en ellas, un sauna para seis personas y el gran jacuzzi que le había mencionado que casi parecía más una pequeña piscina.

Fleur lo lleno com agua, mientras que las runas calentaban el agua y creaban burbuja. Para sorpresa de Annette Fleur se desvistió frente a ella para luego caminar hacia el jacuzzi y meterse debajo de las burbujas, unos segundos después salió del agua con el cabello mojado y se sentó en el borde con el agua hasta el cuello, sus brazos reposando en la orilla mientras su cabeza veía hacia el techo.

"No vas a entrar." Le pregunto Fleur mientras movía su mirada a Annette que aún no se movía de su lugar. Annette se sonrojó al ver que se había quedado mirando a Fleur por varios minutos sin moverse pero al parecer a ella no le importaba. Annette lentamente se desvistió también y entró rápido al agua para luego sentarse en una de las otras orillas mientras empezaba a disfrutar de las burbujas.

"Fleur tengo una duda, una Veela que ya ha creado un lazo con su alma gemela puede tener un amante o algo así." Le pregunto lo que llamó la atención de Fleur. "Es raro verlo, en primero porque una Veela se apega a esa persona de por vida, nadie más la va a satisfacer y con nadie más se va a sentir más amada que como con su alma gemela o gemelas como en mi caso. Si por ejemplo solo tuviera un lazo simple y tuviera la curiosidad de besar a una chica. Harry por el mismo lazo desearía hacerlo lo mismo equivale al sexo.

Así que si tú pregunta es más si puedes besarme, tendrías que aceptar que también vas a tener que besar a las chicas y a Harry. Lo que se volvería una orgia de inmediato." Le dijo y rió al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba demasiado y se sumergía en el agua. "Pero al mismo tiempo tendrías que aceptar que solo sería algo de una noche o varias si así lo deseas pero que no pasara más allá de sexo. Así que si un día te interesa solo avísame y creo que podríamos tener una noche interesante." Le guiño el ojo para luego seguir relajándose mientras dejaba a una Annette pensativa.

 **Un capítulo corto pero creo que era necesario, si no sería demasiado para los siguientes capítulos.**


	30. La quinta prueba

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **La quinta prueba**

 **N/A: Este capítulo contiene lemon, es algo diferente a los anteriores y me costó mucho trabajo por ser demasiadas chicas. Tal vez a algunos no les guste y a otros si. Dejen sus comentarios para saber si quieren que continúe así o que cambie las cosas.**

 **Harry**

La tranquilidad fue volviendo al castillo con el paso de los días. Fleur había vuelto a aparecer en público pero siempre que lo hacía fuera del barco iba sin su nuevo brazo que se quitar y poner a su propio gusto. No querían que los alumnos de Hogwarts se enteraran de la prótesis y menos cuando Diggory aún necesitaba encontrar una forma de poder competir para la siguiente prueba que se acercaba cada vez más.

Una vez que Fleur había vuelto a aparecer en público y que Diggory estaba más o menos consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor los campeones fueron notificados de la Quinta prueba que se estaría llevando dos semanas antes de el final del año escolar. En el campo de Quidditch se estaba siendo construido una enorme esfera con y Ludo Bagman indicó que era un laberinto de tres fases,

Eran tres esferas en total todas con trampas y criaturas que tendrían que superar nada muy peligros. Cada campeón entraría de forma individual en el laberinto en una posición aleatoria y conforme a su puntuación. La entrada a la siguiente esfera se movía una vez que alguien la usaba evitando el trabajo en equipo. No había un límite de tiempo esta vez si no que el primero que llegara al centro donde estaría la copa seria el ganador y todos los demás campeones serían expulsados del laberinto para pasar a la ceremonia de premiación, una vez que habían recibido sus instrucciones todos se separaron y volvieron a sus actividades diarias.

"Creo que Lady Slytherin va a desear saber sobre el evento." Le dijo Ian mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. Fleur iba agarrada de su mano platicando con Annette sobre la prueba y cuales serían las trampas puestas en el laberinto. El grupo se separó al llegar al barco con Fleur y Annette regresando a practicar para seguir mejorando su destreza con el brazo nuevo. Mientras que Harry siguió a Ian hacia la oficina de su madre pero para su sorpresa estaba vacía, tampoco encontraban a Casandra o Jazmín en sus habitaciones y empezaron a buscar en la cubiertas inferiores.

Hasta que encontraron a las tres en una de las salas de entrenamiento, donde Lily le estaba enseñando a usar la espada al mismo tiempo que se tenía que defender con un escudo, su entrenamiento era muy diferente que el de Harry, el cual tenía que aprender a usar dos espadas con las cuales atacar y defender al mismo tiempo. Pero Casandra era rápida y ágil aún con el peso de la espada y del escudo en sus brazos y no tenía dificultad en bloquear los ataques de su madre. Más bien Lily tenía problemas en poder contrarrestar los contraataques de su hija cada vez más.

Pero combate con espadas no era lo único con lo que Casandra era entrenada diariamente si no que también aprendía diferentes artes marciales todos los días y ponía a prueba lo aprendió en sus combates lo cual la hacía más letal. Aún le faltaban empezar con las lecciones de disparos pero Lily tenía confianza de que sus puntuaciones de disparo serían altas. Al ver la llegada de los dos Lily detuvo la pelea para luego ir a la pared donde estaba colgada una toalla y secarse el sudor de la frente.

"Como les fue." Les pregunto mientras se secaba. "Es un laberinto con múltiples pisos y varias trampas en el centro estará la copa y quien llegue primero será el ganadora se de las únicas pruebas donde realmente no se va a poder trabajar en equipo ya que todos entran por lugares diferentes al laberinto." Le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una botella de agua a ambas.

"Según la información que le pude sacar a Crouch, Voldemort necesita tu sangre para su ritual de resurrección, ya que desea poder tener la protección que según cree que tienes gracias Dumbledore. Si tanto desea tener tu sangre eso le vamos a dar entonces." Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento seguida de Casandra que llevaba a Jazmín en una carriola. Harry solo se quedó viendo sorprendido a su madre la cual planeaba entregarlo a Voldemort. Así que empezó a sacar su varita lentamente pero fue detenido por Ian.

Lily se volteó a verlo cuando noto la reacción de su hijo y siguió sonriendo. "Es hora de que te cuente mi plan." Y con eso Harry siguió a su madre hacia su oficina.

 **Las chicas (escena de lemon)**

"Hola Harry." Dijo Daphne desde la cama donde estaba acostada sensualmente rodeada de las demás chicas, todas vestían lencerías de fantasía. Era la noche antes de la última prueba y las chicas habían decidió darle una sorpresa a Harry para darle un incentivo al igual que relajar un poco a Fleur. Además después de mucho hablar y discutir habían decidió que Annette también podía participar esa noche por lo que la chica francesa se encontraba al lado de Fleur. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en una trenza y sus ojos cafés lo veían con deseo.

Harry trago saliva al ver a las seis chicas acostadas en la cama de forma sensual. Daphne se paró y fue hacia él caminando de la manera más sensual posible haciendo que Harry Junior se despertara de inmediato al ver cómo venía hacia el. Daphne lo empujó hacia atrás donde había aparecido un sillón y se sentó sobre de él. "No es que no esté de humor pero mañana es la prueba y debo descansar lo más que pueda." Dijo Harry algo nervioso cuando vio que las demás chicas se levantaban e iban hacia el.

Hermione se acercó más que las otras y se hincó enfrente de él para luego ir desabrochando sus pantalones sacando así a un ya firme Harry Junior. Daphne noto mientras tanto que Harry aún veía a Annette sorprendido. "Decidimos darle a esto un poco de sabor, espero estes de acuerdo que se una aunque sea solo por esta noche." Le dijo mientras lo besaba cerca del cuello y Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Daphne se volteó e hizo una seña con la cabeza a las demás que empezaron a bailar de manera sensual frente a Harry.

El baile más sensual de todos era el que Fleur estaba teniendo con Annette en ese mismo instante. La Veela bailaba detrás de la francesa con su cuerpo completamente pegado a ella mientras una de su mano estaba ya entre sus piernas estimulándola y su otra mano estaba con sus pechos causando que ya se pudieran oír pequeños gemidos. Susan y Padma por otro lado se estaban besando mientras bailaban y Harry de pronto sintió como su miembro entraba en la boca de Hermione. Harry jamás había pensado que su mejor amiga pudiera ser tan buena con el sexo oral tenía una habilidad única con la legua.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos pero la sensación dela boca de Hermione, los besos de Daphne y los bailes eroticos de las demás chicas eran demasiado causando que se viniera en la boca de Hermione, esta atrapó todo en su boca tragando una parte. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Daphne la cual también se despegó de Harry para ponerle atención a Hermione. Pronto las dos chicas se besaban mientras peleaban por el semen de Harry dentro de sus bocas, al final Daphne terminó ganando. "Que delicioso eres Harry, no puedo esperar a tenerte dentro de mí pero primero necesito estar bien lubricada no lo crees, Hermione usa esa mágica luenga tuya conmigo." Le dijo a la castaña con lujuria a lo cual está sonrió y removió la ropa interior de Daphne revelando su ya húmeda entrada. Hermione empezó a usar su legua para estimular el clitoris de Daphne para luego pasar a usar sus dedos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Daphne tuviera un orgasmo. "Lista Daph ahora lo puedes montar con más facilidad." Le dijo Hermione mientras le daba una nalgada para luego levantarse e ir hacia Padma y Susan que habían dejado de bailar y ahora Padma tenía entre sus piernas a Susan. Hermione se sentó arriba de la cabeza de Padma la cual supo que hacer y empezó a usar su lengua en ella mientras Hermione llevaba sus manos a sus pechos. Del otro lado Fleur estaba en 69 con Annette haciendo gritar de placer a la chica pelinegra.

Daphne se paró un poco y se terminó de desvestir para solo quedar en las medias negras que llevaba puestas, para luego subirse sobre Harry de nuevo, colocar su miembro abajo de su entrada y empezar a bajar lentamente intentando provocar a Harry, apenas lo dejaba entrar un poco se levantaba de nuevo y volvía a repetir. Harry intentó moverse pero noto que no podía y al ver la sonrisa de Daphne sabía que era a propósito.

Después de sufrir varios minutos de la provocación de Daphne se apiadó de él y por fin lo soltó, Harry de inmediato la tomó de la cintura y la penetro rápidamente tocando su punto G el cual ya conocía. Daphne solo empezó a gemir con cada movimiento del miembro de Harry dentro de ella, le encantaba sentir cada movimiento dentro de ella y cuando Harry se vino dentro ella le encantó la sensación de su semen dentro de ella. Estaba disfrutando tanto la sensación que no se dio cuenta como Fleur se acercaba detrás de ella con un strapon puesto en su cintura apuntando directamente a su parte trasera.

Daphne gritó de dolor cuando sintió el juguete penetrándola de repente en su parte trasera. No era que aún fuera territorio virgen pero una advertencia y algo de lubricación no hubiera estado mal pero mientras sentía al juguete moverse dentro de ella con suma facilidad supo que si estaba lubricador solo que Fleur no le había advertido. Tampoco era la primera vez que la penetraban doble, también lo habían hecho triple con su poca en el miembro de Harry y dos de las chicas con stapones puestos. Su siguiente orgasmo fue casi instantáneo sentir como Harry se movía dentro de ella tocando cada punto sensible la volvía loca y luego tener detrás de ella a Fleur con ese juguete que era una copia casi exacta del miembro de Harry solo la volvían más loca y deseosa de tener más y más. Pero no solo era el estímulo en la parte inferior Fleur atacaba su cuello y Harry sus pechos.A los pocos minutos tenia un nuevo orgasmo y sentía como Harry se venía dentro de ella de nuevo, bajo un poco la mirada y pudo ver como el sillón ya estaba húmedo de sus fluidos corporales combinados. "Llévame a la cama y hazme el amor como siempre." Le dijo mientras sentía como Fleur sacaba el miembro de plástico de ella para luego ir con Annette que los veía con lujuria.

Harry cargo a Daphne a la cama vacía y la acostó para luego ponerse encima de ella colocando su miembro erecto frente a su entrada y luego penetrarla lentamente, aún después de tantas veces que tenían sexo, Daphne y todas las chicas seguían igual de estrechas como si fuera la primera vez y a Harry le encantaba. Pronto habían encontrado un ritmo y Harry había levantado un poco a Daphne para tener una mejor y más profunda penetracion. Cuando se vino de nuevo dentro de ella dio gracias a que existiera la poción anticonceptiva ya que después de tantas veces Daphne ya estaría embarazada de él. Antes de que se fuera con otra chica Daphne lo hizo venirse de nuevo con sus pechos y todo su semen quedó esparcido por su cara y pechos. Daphne llevó su a una de las gotas blancas la tomó y la chupo de manera sensual. "Jamás me podré cansar de esto."

Para el turno de Hermione Harry tuvo que tomar una poción para poder seguir pero esta vez decidió disfrutar el ano en Hermione. Esta se acercó ya desnuda a él con un condon en mano lo abrió para luego colocarlo con su boca en el miembro de Harry y en el proceso usar de nuevo su boca la cual sabía le encantaba a Harry. Una vez que estaba firme de nuevo se puso de cuatro y Harry procedió a penetrarla rudamente como sabía que le gustaba, prontos se podía oír los gemidos de la castaña. Harry se vino de nuevo se salió de ella, tiro el condon y procedió a regresarle el favor. Hermione no tardó en tener su orgasmo pero Harry no paró hasta que había tenido otros dos por medio de su lengua una vez que había tenido sus orgasmos procedió a penetrar su vagina de la misma manera que había hecho con Daphne. Al estar ya tan sensible por sus últimos orgasmos Hermione no tardo en tener otros dos.

Una parte de Harry deseaba descansar complacer a tantas chicas era demasiado agotador, pero verlas desnudas en la cama y en el piso solo hacia que su amigo se pusiera más duro. Padma aprovechó la oportunidad y lo jaló hacia el baño donde lo metió a la ducha para luego meterse con el. La ducha estaba de cierto modo configurada por ellos mismos para cuando desearan tener sexo en ella y era uno de los lugares favoritos de Padma. Cuando entró cambió la ducha a esa configuración que permitía ahorrar el agua que desperdiciaban y aparecían barras para agarrarse y hacer algunas posiciones.

Una vez con el agua sobre de ellos Padma se hincó y empezó a engullir por completo el miembro de Harry no tenía la misma habilidad que Hermione pero aún así pronto se estaba tragando todo lo que Harry había soltado. Harry la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a el para besarla mientras les caía agua. Padma se separó para luego agarrarse de algunas barras y abrir sus piernas para darle acceso a Harry. Esta vez decidió usar sus dedos mientras su boca se concentraba sobre sus pechos dándoles besos y succionándolos o cambiando con sus labios. A diferencia de las demás chicas Padma era la única que no disfrutaba del sexo anal lo habían intentado una vez pero no había sido para nada del agrado de Padma y todos lo entendían. Por lo que Harry lo compensaba con otras cosas como juegos de rol que le fascinaban a Padma.

Pronto dejaron el juego previo y pasaron a lo principal con Padma viendo hacia la pared mientras Harry la agarraba de la cintura para luego meter su miembro firme dentro de ella una y otra vez mientras Padma no podía parar de gemir de placer. Cada roce dentro de ella solo la estimulaba cada vez más y pronto tenía su orgasmo seguido del de Harry. Intentaron otras cuantas posiciones dentro de la ducha para luego salir y secarse entre ellos.

Al salir de la ducha Susan ya lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas mostrando su intimidad ya húmeda y lista para su pene por lo que Harry no vaciló y rápidamente estaba montando a Susan. El turno de Susan fuer parecido al de Hermione, después de darle su primer orgasmo, Harry tomó otra poción y otro condon que le entregó Hermione para luego ponérselo. Daphne le pasó un lubricante el cual esparció por la parte trasera de Susan y lentamente la penetro. Mientras hacía eso Hermione tomó uno de los strapon que había se lo colocó y ayudó a Harry a levantarse mientras aún estaba dentro de Susan.

Susan abrió los ojos al ver lo que tenían planeado hacer era su primera vez con dos al mismo tiempo dentro de ella y tenía algo de miedo pero también estaba excitada. Hermione se acercó y colocó el juguete en la entrada para luego proceder a penetrarla. Susan gritó al principio de dolor pero poco a poco ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer y los gritos se volvieron fuertes gemidos de placer que envolvían el cuarto. Las otras cuatro chicas solo veían fascinadas como Susan se deshacía de placer teniendo un orgasmo tras otro hasta que fue demasiado para ella y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Hermione. La cual la llevó a la cama y se acurrucó con ella para dormir ya que ambas estaban exhaustas.

Para sorpresa de Fleur Annette estaba más dispuesta a tener sexo con ella que con otra de las chicas o con Harry pero al ver como un solo chico podía generar tantos orgasmos en las chicas dejando a una inconsciente de placer no dudo en también aprovechar. Annette no se arrepintió para nada, como todas las chicas recibió primero un tratamiento de la maravillosa lengua de Harry que le dio un magnífico orgasmo para luego ser penetrada de forma normal.

Sentir el miembro de Harry dentro de ella la volvió loca, había tenido sexo con varios chicos de su colegio pero pocos las satisfacían apropiadamente y menos le daban sexo oral, ella era la que solía hacerlo a ellos con la intención de que regresaran el favor. Y los que le regresaban el favor no lo solían hacer bien pero entre Fleur y Harry la habían hecho tener los mejores orgasmos de su vida y sabía que de ahora en adelante nadie más la podría complacer de esa misma forma que los dos amantes y después de haber visto a las demás chicas había decidió no separarse de ellos.

Annette sonrió cuando vio el strapon en Fleur y el lubricante en su mano. Se hizo un poco para adelante invitándola a que lo hiciera. Fleur colocó el lubricante tanto en el strapon como en su entrada y la empezó a penetrar lentamente. Una vez dentro se empezó a mover lentamente y con cierto movimiento generando un enorme placer en la francesa que vio como Harry se acerca con su amigo ya duro. Harry la agarró de la cintura levantándola un poco para luego penetrarla mientras aún tenía a Fleur dentro de ella.

Al igual que Susan gritó al principio de dolor pero el sentir como se movían dentro de ella solo le empezó a generad placer además Harry estimulaba su clitoris con una mano mientras la otra estaba en su pecho derecho y su boca estaba en uno de sus pezones. Pronto su orgasmo fue seguido por otros dos y luego otros dos pero parecía que ni Fleur ni Harry parecían cansado de hecho ya iban a cambiar de lugar, dos orgasmos después caí inconsciente de placer para luego se cargada a la cama donde las demás chicas estaban ya dormidas, cuando sintieron a Annette la acercaron más a ellas como si fuera una de ellas.

Finalmente solo quedaban Harry y Fleur despiertos. Harry se estiró un poco y empezó a caminar hacia la cama con el fin de buscar un lugar en donde dormir, cuando fue detenido por la Veela la cual lo volteó. "A donde crees que vas Harry, aún no has terminado." Le dijo mientras se agachaba y empezaba a despertar al amigo de Harry. "Para tu mala suerte Harry o buena suerte como lo quieras ver es el día que como Veela estoy en celo. Esto sucede solamente dos veces al año y es cuando es más probable que quede embarazada, no te preocupes la poción lo evita, pero no contrarresta mi lujuria hacia ti. No vas a dormir hasta que me hayas satisfecho por completo. Haberme dejado al último solamente lo empeora ya que solo quiero más.

Si pensaste que pudiste con todas ellas por las pociones estás equivocado fue mi propia magia a través del lazo que te mantuvo con tal rendimiento y del cual voy a disfrutar." Con eso Fleur se sentó en el sillón vacío abrió sus piernas y le indicó a Harry que se acercara a ella para luego llevar su cabeza hacia su centro. "Quieres meterme tu gran miembro deberás ganarte el derecho primero." Le dijo con autoridad, Harry asintió y empezó usar su lengua y dedos para estimulara. Los gemidos de Fleur como siempre eran maravillosos y solo excitaban más a Harry y lo hacían querer ya estar dentro de Fleur. Pero esta no dejaba que sacara su cabeza de entre sus piernas. Pronto Fleur estaba teniendo su primer orgasmo pero aún así no dejó que Harry se moviera y este tuvo que seguir usando su lengua y dedos para complacerla. Cuando tuvo su tercer orgasmo por fin lo dejó levantarse. "Has sido muy bueno y mereces una recompensa. Ve por uno de esos globos y el lubricante." Le dijo sonriendo y Harry asintió como loco.

Pronto Fleur estaba sobre sus cuatro mientras Harry la penetraba salvajemente y Fleur no podía parar de gemir de placer teniendo varios orgasmos durante el proceso. Finalmente después de casi dos horas en diferentes posiciones y lugares del cuarto pasaron a lo que Fleur realmente anhelaba y era poder cantar su canción especial de ambos. Las demás chicas ya estaban dormidas y los dos estaban en la posición de misionero Harry iba lento pero la complacía como sabía y Fleur empezó a cantar la canción como esa vez en el baile de navidad y al igual que esa vez sus núcleos mágicos se fortalecieron y la Veela interior de Fleur estaba apaciguada y pronto Fleur estaba dormida en los brazos de Harry mientras que Harry no podía parar de ver el desastre que habían causado y se intentaba sobar su miembro sin despertarlo sería un milagro si podía caminar bien mañana.

 **(Fin de lemon)**

 **Fleur**

Todos despertaron cerca del medio día. Fleur seguía abrazada a Harry mientras las demás chicas habían amanecido juntas en la cama separados de ellos. Hasta Annette estaba con ellas acurrucada durmiendo plácidamente como si perteneciera al grupo desde el inicio. Fleur se levantó y fue hacia una aún dormida Annette que parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de las chicas. La despertó con cautela intentando no despertar a las demás chicas, para luego llevarla hacia el baño y poder platicar con ella.

"Que te pareció entonces Annie." Le dijo Fleur mientras las metía a ambas a la ducha y empezaba a sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo. "Fue una experiencia increíble, todas las noches son así coger hasta caer inconscientes." Le pregunto emocionada a lo que Fleur negó con la cabeza. "Varía cada noche, depende de quien esté de humor y otros factores. Hay veces en la que solo estamos acurrucados durmiendo tranquilamente." Le contesto Fleur mientras se lavaba el cabello.

"Podrías hablar con ellos para que me dejaran unirme a ustedes de forma permanente." Le pregunto Annette para sorpresa de Fleur que se la quedo viendo sorprendida por su petición. "El problema no está en que las chicas o Harry te acepten, lo qué pasó anoche fue más que obvio que eras aceptada por los demás. El verdadero problema es el lazo de almas que tenemos entre nosotros, jamás podríamos compartir el lazo contigo y es parte vital de nuestra relación. Sin el lazo te vas a sentir demasiado excluida de nosotros y solo te empezarás a sentir miserable con nosotros." Le dijo Fleur y Annette solo bajo la cabeza en señal de decepción.

"No hay alguna forma en que pueda unirme a ustedes aún sin tener el lazo de almas." Le dijo Annette mientras se pegaba más a Fleur y depositaba su cabeza en su hombro y en el proceso enseñando su cuello a Fleur. La cual se acordó de sus marcas hechas por Harry y Daphne en su propio cuello. Las marcas eran parte de su forma animago y tenían un animal mágico como forma. Por lo que sabía los Lobos Huargo marcaban a los miembros de sus manada como Harry y Daphne lo habían hecho con todas ellas. Como una marca de lealtad entre ellos y reconocimiento de que pertenecían a la manada. Tal vez compartía algún otro lazo que tenía propiedades parecidas al de almas y que cuando lo tuvieron no notaron la diferencia.

"Puede que tenga una solución pero necesito investigar un poco sobre eso, ademas quiero que lo pienses bien, no quiero que solo te estés uniendo a nosotros por querer tener sexo desenfrenado continuamente. Si quieres realmente unirte debes de darme una buena razón y por lo menos decidido conocer a cada uno de ellos." Annette asintió feliz para luego pasar a abrazar a Fleur y continuar bañándose con ella.

Al salir Fleur se despidió de Harry, lo que quedaba del día tenía que prepararse para la prueba y planeaba empezar comiendo algo. Después de dejar que Annette se despidiera rápido de él Fleur le dio un apasionado beso, para luego juntar sus frentes y verlo a los ojos. "Te veo más tarde mon amour." Con eso salió de la habitación con rumbo a la bodega del avión de Beauxbatons para comer algo mientras revisaba su equipo.

Las dos pronto estaban dentro de la bodega del avión comiendo el almuerzo que uno de los elfos domésticos del colegio les había traído por órdenes de su directora, ninguna de las dos tenía mucha hambre debido a los nervios causados por la prueba que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas. Pero Madame Maxim las había casi obligado a comer para que tuvieran algo de energía en su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron fueron a revisar sus nuevo uniformes para la prueba tenían un aspecto parecido a los que habían usado para la cuarta prueba pero estos estaban más protegidos y hechos de un diferente material al parecer.

El traje traía una nota que especificaba el nuevo material, era una combinación de piel de dragón, piel de basilisco (solo para Harry, Ian, Annette y ella) y algún metal raro que era moldeable con magia. Todo lo que cubriera el traje lo volvía casi impenetrable hasta para la maldición asesina y la maldición Crucio, la razón era simple al tener metal incluido evitaba que la maldición usara lo orgánico para llegar al cuerpo humano y matar al usuario. Era como poner un muro de metal enfrente de la persona para bloquear el ataque, el traje había sido diseñado por Lady Mc Netic y la madre de Harry inspirado en un chaleco antibalas Muggle el cual al parecer también podía ser útil siempre y cuando tocara donde estaba la placa metálica. Era uno de los varios ejemplos de cómo la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra no solían pensar con lógica y deseo de innovar aún cuando fuera para salvar sus propias vidas. Ya que en otros países se equipaba a los autores con chalecos parecidos.

No había sido usado en la prueba anterior debido a que no habían creído que pudiera pasar a heridas demasiado graves. Con lo sucedido la mayoría de las escuelas habían decidió implementarlo en secreto solo Hogwarts no sabía nada de eso. Y por lo que Fleur había oído de Angelina usarían los mismos trajes que habían usado para la cuarta prueba solo que con el escudo de Hogwarts ahora.

Fleur se empezó a desvestir hasta solo quedar en ropa interior y Annette siguió su ejemplo solo que ella si quedó por completo desnudar y se empezó a colocar el traje de cuerpo completo una vez dentro de él Fleur solo le ayudó a subir el cierre para pasar a poner las placas de protección.

Fleur mientras tanto estaba haciendo algunos ajustes en su nuevo brazo, verificaba que su varita estuviera en buen estado dentro de este, que el brazo estuviera calibrado y listo para la prueba. También por último reviso que todos sus funciones estuvieran operativas. Una vez terminado se terminó de desvestir y se puso el traje. Conforme se lo iba poniendo iba sintiendo como este se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, pero odiaba como hacía resaltar sus pechos por suerte el traje ocultaba sus pezones que se habían puesto algo firmes por el frío que había sentido al estar desnuda. Una vez que había sellado el traje con ayuda de Annette que ya estaba lista se terminó de poner las placas, cuando se colocó las de su brazo nuevo sintió cómo estás se integraban al brazo y permitían que pudiera usar todas las funciones con más facilidad.

Una vez lista le asintió a Annette la cual le regresó el saludo y las dos salieron con rumbo a una cena con Madame Maxim y sus respectivos padres que habían llegado para ver la prueba. Cada campeón pasaría las últimas horas antes de la prueba con sus respectivos familiares en sus vehículos. Al llegar al comedor dentro del avión eran esperados no solo por sus familias si no que también por sus compañeros que habían viajado con ellas. Fleur intentaba ser cortes con sus compañeros que la felicitaban, eran los mismos compañeros que años atrás se habían burlado de ella y ahora la celebraban por ser la campeona.

Pronto llegó con sus padres y Gabrielle se lanzó a abrazarla, era la primera vez que se veían desde las vacaciones de primavera. No había estado presente durante el incidente debido a sus clases en Francia y sus padres no habían permitido que viniera de ninguna forma durante los fin de semanas. Así que Gabrielle estaba muy desesperada por ver a su hermana mayor y ver qué estuviera bien.

Ambas hermanas se mantuvieron abrazadas la una a la otra mientras que Gabrielle al mismo tiempo veía con curiosidad el nuevo brazo de Fleur ya que nadie le había dicho de la prótesis. Más bien era el primer día que la prótesis sería vista por todo el mundo. Sería el gran contraste a cómo participaría Diggory que parecía ahora una copia de Moody con pierna de palo, un brazo metálico que no podía mover y un parche en el ojo. Las recomendaciones médicas le indicaban que solo entrará al laberinto y se quedará ahí sentado para evitar perder su magia, debido al contrato mágico del Cáliz de Fuego además aún no se recuperaba mentalmente.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y pronto se acercó la hora para que iniciara la última prueba. Al salir del avión los alumnos se formaron con las indicaciones de Madame Maxim con Fleur y Annette enfrente de ellos y empezaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch que había sido alterado para el evento las torres del campo representaban a cada escuela participante y una enorme esfera transparente flotaba sobre el campo de Quidditch.

Habían sido construidos nueve entradas para cada colegio y Fleur se encontraba caminando por una de ellas al lado de Annette, al salir por debajo de las gradas solas pudo ver como se había construido dos plataformas en el centro donde ya se encontraban algunos directores y miembros del ministerio de Magia Británico. Se les indicó a ambas que subieran a la otra plataforma donde estaban llegando al mismo tiempo los demás campeones. La mayoría llevaban uniformes parecidos a los de ellas pero con colores diferentes y sus respectivos escudos de escuela, los únicos que no iban vestidos así eran Angelina y Cedric los cuales portaban una versión deportiva de su uniforme escolar con la túnica incluida.

Una vez con todos presentes se dio inicio de las indicaciones que Fleur apenas podía oír debido a sus nervios, quería agarrar la mano de Harry en ese momento pero había dos escuelas entre ellos. Pronto las indicaciones terminaron y la plataforma en donde estaban. Empezó a ascender hacia la esfera sobre de ellos, al mirar hacia arriba vio una abertura circular en la esfera por donde entraría la plataforma. A los pocos minutos ya estaban dentro de la esfera y Fleur pudo ver como había diferentes puertas alrededor de ellos cada una con su nombre puesto.

Cada campeón se dirigió hacia su respectiva puerta esperando a que se abriera para poder iniciar la prueba. Fleur fue la tercera en entrar debido a su posición de tercer lugar al lado de Annette que también entró por su puerta al mismo tiempo. Los pasillos del laberinto era de forma circular y los cruces podían ir para arriba o para abajo ya que la esfera exterior contaba con tres diferentes pisos donde podía estar la puerta a la siguiente esfera. Mientras que desde afuera se podía ver como si fuera cristal la paredes de adentro eran blancas. La gravedad en ese momento no le permitía subir y no había escaleras, por lo que continuó por los pasillos del laberinto en búsqueda de una formas de subir.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos sin encontrar nada cuando una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el laberinto y segundos después sintió como el piso se movía y como la gravedad empezaba a moverse de lugar haciendo que ella tuviera que moverse con ella. Fleur entendió que los pasillos eran redondos para facilitar su movimiento dentro del laberinto cuando las esferas estaban girando. De esa forma podía pasar al siguiente piso del laberinto bajando o subiendo según lo necesitara, pero pronto entendió que sería más difícil cuando descubrió que con el movimiento y las paredes en blanco había olvidado done era arriba o donde era abajo. También estaba el inconveniente de que con el movimiento se pudieran resbalar por los túneles.

Antes de que perdiera el sentido de dirección las suelas pegadizas de sus botas y guantes para empezar a moverse poco a poco por los túneles del laberinto mientras este se movía. Pudo oír varias maldiciones que venían de todas direcciones y supuso que varios habían reaccionado demasiado tarde a los movimientos del laberinto. Pronto llegó a un cruce que tenía un pasillo hacia el centro y Fleur se fue moviendo por él lentamente ya que en ese momento la gravedad la tiraba hacia el fondo y podría lastimarse si no tenía cuidado.

En ese piso siguió con su misma estrategia caminando poco a poco agarrada de los muros del laberinto para no perder su sentido de orientación que le quedaba. También estaba teniendo suerte en no encontrar ninguna criatura o prueba mágica en su camino de vez en cuando podía oír voces cerca de ella que podían ser la de algún campeón pero ninguna se asemejaba a la de Harry, Ian o Annette así que seguía su camino hacia el centro del laberinto. No tardo mucho en pasar al siguiente piso y para su suerte encontró a los pocos metros la escotilla hacia la segunda esfera. Del otro lado se encontró con lo que parecía una red de cuevas de rocas para su suerte esta esfera ya no cambiaba su gravedad pero al parecer había salido en la parte alta de la red de cuevas por lo que tenía que descender poco a poco.

Era hora de usar su nuevo brazo como lo habían estado practicando en la ultimas semanas. Fleur cambió al modo de arpón y lo clavó a las rocas para luego empezar a descender poco a poco hacia abajo con su brazo estirado y con su otra mano iluminando su descenso. Las cuevas parecían estar por completo abandonadas no había señales de vida pero algo la hacía sentir observada todo el tiempo dentro de ellas. Cuando llegó a una superficie sólida desprendió el arpón y cambió a la espada para tener algo con que defenderse.

De pronto oyó un grito que venía cerca de su posición y que reconocía por completo, era Daphne. Lo cual no podía ser posible ella estaba en las gradas viendo la prueba junto a las demás. De nuevo oyó un grito de pero que venía de otra dirección esta vez era de Hermione. Pronto le fueron seguidos por los gritos de las demás chicas y de Harry. Todas parecían alteradas pero por su lazo podía sentir como se encontraban bien.

De pronto fue que lo oyó, el grito de dolor de su hermana Gabrielle, que se encontraba cerca de ella. Eso la altero demasiado ya que no podía saber el estado de su hermana en ese momento y si para la tercera prueba la habían usado como su rehén en el lago podía esperar que estuviera involucrada de nuevo en la prueba. De nuevo oyó el grito de su hermana esta vez pidiéndole auxilio y lo oía más cerca. Fleur de inmediato se puso a correr por la red de túneles, pero cada vez que oía sus gritos parecían venir de un lugar diferente.

Los gritos de Gabrielle eran cada vez peor y los nervios de Fleur estaban demasiado alterados que evitaban concentrarse por completo e idear un plan para salvar a su hermana de lo que fuera que la mantuviera cautiva. Y solo seguía corriendo cada vez en diferente dirección cuando volvía a oír el grito de terror de su hermana por los túneles. Pronto llegó a un cruce múltiple y los gritos empezaron a venir de todos lados y eran peor que los anteriores.

Fleur corrió hacia donde parecían oírse más fuerte solo para encontrarse con uña corredor sin salida por lo que tuvo que regresar al cruce y tomar otra dirección la cual tuvo el mismo resultado haciendo que regresara. En su tercer intento logró llegar a cúpula dentro de la cueva donde había una especie de lago. Fleur se acerco al agua para ver si estaba limpia pero al estar a unos cuantos metros el agua se empezó a mover y de esta surgió un enorme gusano. Su apariencia parecía ser más la de un enorme milpiés pero tenía algunas diferencias demasiado notorias una mandíbula con dos pares de pinzas, antenas más largas y en la espalda parecía tener tres pares de discos.

"Fleur ayúdame". Escucho de nuevo pero esta vez provenía de la criatura y lo seguía repitiendo como si se estuviera burlando de ella por haber caído en su trampa. Pero la criatura seguía ahí viendo a Fleur sin hacer otro movimiento o lanzarse a atacar a su presa. Fleur desplegó de nuevo su espada y la criatura reconoció la amenaza de inmediato y se lanzó hacia ella saliendo del agua. Fleur esquivó su ataque inicial pero esta solo siguió adelantes para luego empezar a escalar las paredes.

Fleur no perdió de vista su movimiento y siguió preparada para cuando volviera atacar pero de pronto la criatura se metió por un agujero que había en las paredes de la caverna desapareciendo de la vista de Fleur. Momentos después salió demasiado cerca de Fleur que apenas tuvo tiempo para poder evitar su ataque pero Fleur aprovechó su cercanía para enterrar la espada en su costado, la criatura soltó un horrible chillido con la voz de Gabrielle lo que causó que Fleur se distrajera y la criatura ocupó la oportunidad para escapar por otro agujero.

Fleur decidió cambiar a su forma de Huargo Lobo para combatirlo ahora, su brazo cambió junto con ella, pero en su forma de animal tomaba un aspecto robótico mostrando su verdadera apariencia, las garras de esa pata eran lo triple de afiladas de lo que eran las de Daphne o Harry aún en su modo Berseker pero no tenían el veneno que ambos tenían.

La criatura volvió a aparecer, pero Fleur estaba preparada por lo que saltó justo cuando estaba por embestirla, Fleur cayó sobre la espalda de la criatura y por instinto atacó los discos que se encontraban sobre de esta. De nuevo se oyeron los chillidos de Gabrielle pero Fleur supo que esos discos tenían alguna propiedad mágica para amplificar sonidos, imitar o crear sonidos. La criatura intentó sacudirse al enorme lobo de encima sin mucho éxito Fleur tenía su garras clavadas profundamente sobre su coraza y atacó los discos restantes cuando había casi mutilado el último la criatura se dejó de mover y cayó.

Fleur iba a cambiar de forma cuando percibió un olor muy conocido y se hecho a correr en dirección de donde venía el olor. A los pocos minutos vio la forma de Harry corriendo por los túneles estaba a punto a alcanzarlo cuando dio una vuelta a la derecha, cuando Fleur dio la misma vuelta llegó a una bajada que parecía llevar a la última esfera de la prueba. Dentro de la última esfera Fleur perdió el rastro de Harry de momento aún cuando estaba segura de que acaba de pasar por ahí.

Volvió a torear su forma humana al igual que su brazo, una vez transformada por completo se dedicó a ver a su alrededor. Era un laberinto clásico hecho de arbustos pero encerrado en una esfera. Al ver hacia arriba vio más laberinto y entendió la última esfera. La esfera era hueca y se había creado el laberinto en las paredes de la esfera la Copa del torneo se encontraba en el centro de la esfera y Fleur lo podía ver desde donde estaba parada. La única forma de llegar a él era mediante una torre en él laberinto que permitía subir hasta la Copa.

Pero eso no era lo único que pudo ver Fleur, también pudo ver las diferentes criaturas que deambulaban por los pasillos del laberinto y hasta algunos de los campeones que ya habían llegado hasta ese punto de la prueba. Fleur suspiró antes de tomar uno de los pasillos del laberinto con rumbo hacia la torre. A medio camino se dio cuenta que era más fácil usar su forma animaga para seguir por lo que cambió de nuevo y siguió adelante ahora de forma más rápida. El olor de los arbustos del laberinto la confundía demasiado y evitaba que encontrara algún rastro de otro campeón pero tener su velocidad hacía que pudiera recorrer más rápido el laberinto.

Mientras recorría los pasillos enormes que parecían haberse ajustado a su forma animal y que siempre crecían pare evitar que viera cuando brincaba para darse una idea de donde estaba y cuánto le faltaba. También había intentado usar sus garras para abrirse un camino directo, usar un poco de magia Veela pero los arbustos se reparaban de inmediato dejándole solo la opción de recorrer el laberinto. Para su suerte las criaturas mágicas que se había encontrado hasta ese momento habían huido al verla, ser un Lobo Huargo sí que tenía sus ventajas.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la torre, el laberinto era sencillo la dificultad estaba en las criaturas que había que pasar. De pronto oyó un grito muy familiar pero esta vez se trataba de Annette. Rápidamente cambió de dirección y fue corriendo hacia donde había oído el grito, a los poco segundos llegó a donde se encontraba Annette que estaba siendo rodeada por tres Acromantulas. Fleur se lanzó con rapidez sobre una de ellas matándola con sus garras para luego brincar hacia la otra con la misma rapidez pero esta vez usar sus mandíbulas para desgarrar partes del cuerpo.

La última a ver a sus compañeras muertas decidió huir pero no logró escapar muy lejos ya que pronto también caía muerta debido a la ferocidad de Fleur. Una vez que todas estaban muertas Fleur volvió a su forma humana y se acercó a Annette que lloraba desconsoladamente. "Ya no puedo más Fleur me venía persiguiendo desde que entré a este laberinto y no me dejaban para nada en paz." Le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Fleur y dejaba salir las lágrimas que había acumulado en ese tiempo. Fleur solo la mantuvo abrazada a su amiga mientras esta se desahogaba. A los pocos minutos empezó a dejar de llorar y Fleur la ayudó a levantarse. "Mejor Anne". Le pregunto Fleur y ella asintió. "Bien entonces terminemos esto juntas para poder salir de aquí, este lugar me empieza a crear algo de claustrofobia." Annette asintió y las dos siguieron caminando juntas por el laberinto.

Juntas lograron llegar pronto a la base de la torre, pero al llegar vieron como Harry e Ian subían las escaleras corriendo. Fleur les grito que las esperarán pero parecían no oírlas y solo siguieron corriendo hacia arriba. Las dos chicas empezaron a subir las escaleras de la torre también pero no sabían si los podían alcanzar. Justo llegaron a la cima cuando vieron como Harry tomaba la copa con una mano mientras que la otra agarraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Diggory y después desaparecía para sorpresa de las dos.

Apenas había desaparecido, el lugar empezó a templar y Fleur sintió como si estuviera realizando una aparición para luego encontrarse fuera de la esfera al lado de Annette y de Ian que también había caído a su lado. Fleur empezó a buscar a Harry entre los demás campeones que también habían sido expulsados de la esfera en el momento que el había tocado la copa del torneo. Pero no aparecía por ningún lugar los miembros del ministerio, directores y Lady Slytherin se estaban acercando a la plataforma donde habían aparecido.

"Ian donde esta Arry." Le pregunto Fleur a Ian que solo intentó desviar su mirada un poco para mirar a Lady Slytherin que venía hacia ellos junto con Madame Maxim. "Esta hecho." Le pregunto Lady Slytherin a Ian mientras este se levantaba del piso. "Si me asegure de que llegara a la copa y que estuviera preparado, ahora solo tiene que hacer su parte del plan." Lady Slytherin asintió para luego mirar a Fleur que la veía confundida. "Pronto entenderás querida, le di a Harry una misión importante." Le dijo pero Fleur aún la vio confundida. Pronto llegaron las demás chicas inquietas por no ver a Harry.

Mientras Fleur era revisada por Madame Pomfrey las chicas la pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista, según ellas Diggory había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo a Harry desde que inició la prueba de alguna forma, todos habían visto lo que sucedía durante las primeras dos esferas pero en la última esfera solo se mostraban puntos con los nombres de los campeones. Por lo que no sabían que había pasado con Harry y Diggory durante la última parte del evento.

De pronto una luz iluminó el lugar, cuando se apagó la luz vieron a Harry y a Diggory en el piso, Harry cayó desmayado a los pocos segundos pero Diggory se levantó y fue hacia Dumbledore y el Ministro que se acercaban a los chicos. "Ha vuelto." Gritó "El que no debe de ser nombrado ha vuelto de nuevo." Grito de nuevo enfrente del ministro y esta vez más fuerte para luego inconsciente enfrente de ellos. Caos se desató en ese mismo momento. "Y así se empieza una nueva guerra." Oyó decir a Lady Slytherin junto a ella.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Resurecion y consecuencias.**


	31. Resurrección

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Las palabras subrayadas son un extracto de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego de J.K Rowling. **

**Resurrección**

 **Harry**

Flashblack (El día de la demostración de la prueba)

Harry siguió a su madre hacia su oficina donde ella tomó su lugar atrás de su escritorio, Casandra mientras tanto ponía a Jazmín en la cuna que había sido instalada en la oficina para luego despedirse e irse a bañar para luego ir a descansar.

"Ian porque no vas por lo que te solicite hace unos días." Ian asintió y salió de la oficina dejando a solas a Madre e hijo. Harry aún veía confundido a su madre por la revelación de hace unos momentos de que parecía querer entregarlo a Lord Voldemort.

"Supongo que debes de seguir confundido, lo entiendo es difícil de entender de porque dejaría que Voldemort te atrapara. Pero es bastante sencillo es parte del nuevo plan de la alianza. Como seguro recuerdas de nuestra lección de historia hace casi un año te platiqué que la Alianza de la familia Potter y su ejército no entró en la guerra contra Voldemort por una simple razón. Sus ataques contra los Muggle eran casi mínimos y parecían ser accidentes. La corona británica más informada por Dumbledore, confió en ese momento que él Ministerio podría solucionar la situación de los Mortifagos.

Nunca supieron el verdadero estado en el cual se encontraba la población mágica, no sabían que había una guerra mágica en su propio país. Y por más que tus abuelos intentaron demostrar la verdadera situación nunca autorizaron el despliegue de las antiguas fuerzas Potter. Claro Voldemort siempre supo el peligro que los Potter representaban y cuando tuvo la oportunidad mató a tus abuelos.

Tu padre en ese entonces confiaba completamente en Dumbledore y lo hizo hasta el momento de su muerte. Tu padre no era el más brillante, claro era excelente en transformaciones y otras ramas mágicas pero al igual que muchos magos y brujas carece de un buen sentido común y solo ve el mundo de un lado oscuro o uno de luz. Fue así como Dumbledore convenció a tu padre a unirse a su famosa Orden del Fénix y él me arrastró con el.

Al principio pensé que podríamos hacer una diferencia que realmente podríamos derrotar las fuerzas de Voldemort pero Dumbledore tenía la política de no matar que los dejáramos inconscientes para que los Aurores hicieran el resto del trabajo, muchas veces cuando llegaban los Aurores los Mortifagos ya habían escapado y todo nuestro trabajo había sido en vano al igual que todos aquellos que habían muerto. La verdadera extinción de muchas antiguas familias es más la culpa de Dumbledore que de Voldemort ya que muchas muertes se pudieron haber evitado si se hubieran matado a Rosier, los Carrow entre otros en vez de capturarlos para luego dejar que escaparan.

Lo mismo se podría decir sobre los nacido Muggle y los mestizos, si Dumbledore hubiera intentado realmente hacer más, no hubiera habido tantas muertes durante la guerra. Cuando Voldemort nos empezó a perseguir le supliqué a tu padre que volviéramos al Nido de Dragones pero prefirió confiar en que Dumbledore nos protegería, cuando fue hora de elegir al guardián del secreto de nuevo no me escucho y escogió a Peter que se había estado comportando raro.

Ame a tu padre tal vez no tanto como amo a Izzy, pero tu padre nunca terminó de madurar siguió siendo muchas veces un tonto y confiado que idolatraba a Dumbledore. Si tu padre me hubiera hecho caso él estuviera vivo con nosotros ahora mismo, nuestra familia estaría completa y un poco más grande.

Pero él ya no está y no hay nada que podamos hacer para revivirlo. Pero si para vengarlo y vengar todo el sufrimiento que nos causaron y que le causaron al mundo. Dumbledore debe pagar por sus crímenes, sus manipulaciones y todo aquello por lo que piensa que está bien realizar a favor de su tan preciado "Bien Común". Voldemort debe pagar por haber destruido nuestra familia, desde matar tus abuelos hasta tu padre y por todo el daño que le causó al mundo. Y el ministerio debe asumir las consecuencias de su ineptitud y corrupción. Es hora de limpiar el ministerio definitivamente." Con eso Lily activo la pantalla que estaba en la pared para mostrarle a Harry lo que había estado haciendo en los últimos meses.

"Hace unos meses viste lo que la familia se ha dedicado a hacer durante todos estos años. Y finalmente creamos el ejército definitivo un ejército imparable para tanto Voldemort, Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia juntos." Le dijo mientras le mostraba los diseños de las diferentes unidades que estaban siendo construidas y embarcadas para su transporte en los siguientes meses. Harry vio para lo que estaba diseñado cada uno, las simulaciones de combate que se habían realizado donde demostraban su eficacia en combate.

"Claro no podremos usar este ejército hasta que la corona autorice el uso de este para restaurar la paz en el mundo mágico. Y para eso necesitamos que Voldemort vuelva, tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore creen que no tienes conocimiento de la verdadera herencia Potter por lo que esta vez Voldemort no dudará en iniciar sus ataques en contra el mundo de los Muggle, sabemos que el ministerio no tiene el poder para frenarlo tantos años de corrupción e influencia de Lucius Malfoy lo han dejado completamente vulnerable, desorganizado y con pocos personal para combatir una guerra. Amelia está completamente al tanto del estado de las fuerzas del ministerio, las ha evaluado e intentado fortalecerlas sin tener éxito. Cuando sea hora reunirá a los Aurores que puedan ser útiles para nosotros y que sean leales a ella y no al Ministerio de Magia.

Dumbledore aún puede pararlo y puede intentarlo pero no lo hará solo dejará que fluya más sangre por lo que nos encargaremos de que su influencia en la comunidad mágica empiece a desaparecer y que la gente empiece a desconfiar de él. Muchos de los sucesos de este años han ayudado mucho. El accidente de Fleur aunque lamentable y no planeado fue de mucha ayuda para empezar a poner al ministerio en contra de Dumbledore. Una vez que Voldemort esté vivo de nuevo cada uno tendrá una guerra de dos frentes y nuestro ataque los tomará de sorpresa." Le dijo Lily a Harry quien la veía como si estuviera loca.

"Quieres iniciar una guerra por venganza." Le pregunto aún sorprendido. "Se puede decir que ese es mi motivo personal. La familia Potter ha sido ridiculizada por generaciones, nos hicieron huir por que nos tenían miedo cuando sólo queríamos ayudar y mantener la paz que Merlin nos dio como trabajo. Las familias sangrepura se rebelaron y sumieron en caos al país y ahora piensan que son mejores que todos , es hora de que todos vuelvan a recordar el nombre de Potter ." Le dijo seriamente a lo cual Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No puedes hacer esto, no es lo correcto mucha gente va a morir solo por que quieres vengarte y poner en alto en nombre de la familia." Le dijo mientras se paraba para enfrentarla. Lily se paró y le hizo frente a su hijo por primera vez. "Si no fuera porque yo estoy viva tú estarías siendo secuestrado en la última prueba y Voldemort reviviría con mucha más fuerza que antes. No sabrías nada de tu legado, seguirías siendo la marioneta personal de Dumbledore que de seguro sacrificaría debido a que no sabe como sacar un Horrocrux a salvo de alguien. Mucha más gente moriría debido a la ineptitud de Dumbledore, el Ministerio caería de seguro y se iniciaría una cacería de Nacidos Muggle. Además no tendrías a tus maravillosas almas gemelas ni a tus hermanas.

Así que no me digas que esto es solo venganza también lo hago para cuidar a las personas que amamos y que son importantes para nosotros. Y para asegurar el mundo que vivimos crees que Voldemort es lo peor qué hay en este mundo la biblioteca familiar tiene registros de cosas mucho peores cosas que ningún mago podría imaginar y que nuestra familia ha combatido. Te lo dije una vez piensa las cosas razónalas no seas un completo Gryffindor. Saca esa parte Slytherin que tienes y cuestiona las cosas qué hay a tu alrededor y ambiciona un mejor futuro para todos sobre todo tu familia." Le dijo furiosa mientras desataba su propia aura la cual intimidó a Harry de momento. Lily se tranquilizó a ver lo que había hecho y se volvió a sentar en la silla detrás del escritorio. Harry se quedó pensando en lo que su madre había dicho y aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Tal vez también estaba siendo manipuladora como Dumbledore pero por lo menos sus aliados sabían lo que harían y el verdadero motivo.

"Que necesitas que haga." Le dijo finalmente aceptando que debía de ayudarla en lo que fuera y que debían mantearse unidos como familia. "Es muy fácil en la prueba dejaremos que seas secuestrado, solo se publicó que Crouch Jr había sido descubierto y escapado por lo que Voldemort aún ha de pensar que su plan sigue en pie vamos a aprovechar eso. Crouch Jr dijo que necesitaban tu sangre para el ritual por lo que preparamos una sustancia o cóctel especial.

Antes de la prueba te vamos a inyectar esa sustancia mágica en la sangre el cual fluirá por todo tu cuerpo. Este va a contaminar tu sangre, nada peligroso para ti ya que la reacción del cóctel solo iniciará cuando esté en proceso el ritual de Voldemort y le van a traer algunas agradables sorpresas. Solo digamos que no va a poder seguir considerándose para sus seguidores un Sangre Pura como ellos piensan y será menos un nacido Muggle de lo que ya es.

Parte del cóctel tiene sangre de hombre lobo con todos los atributos beneficiosos cancelados. Se tendrá que convertir en hombre lobo cada luna llena pero no tendrá ni su fuerza, agilidad o rapidez solo el aspecto. Lo debilitará también de forma mágica y sobre todo le dará un nuevo cuerpo inesperado." Lo último lo dijo riendo debido a que sabía lo que le iba a pasar realmente. "Una vez que regreses y estemos en el Nido de Dragones vamos a limpiar los rastros del cóctel de tu sangre para que sea como antes.

"Y después de que Voldemort haya revivido que hago." Le pregunto Harry mientras esperaba que su madre se calmara. "Gracias a tu sangre alterada va terminar debilitado pero no lo va a notar de inmediato, supongo que convocará a sus Mortifagos para ver quienes aún lo apoyan, necesitaré que recuerdes sus nombres de cada uno para estar seguros de quienes le siguen siendo leales. Después de eso puede que intente matarte para demostrar que solo eres un chico, el traje que usaras te protegerá de la maldición asesina pero no de las demás. La otra opción puede que sea que te rete a un duelo para demostrar su superioridad, será ahí donde se dará cuenta que su magia se debilitó.

Es ahí cuando entra Diggory al plan, lo dejarás inconsciente al inicio de la prueba para luego llevarlo contigo hacia el centro del laberinto donde tomarán la copa. Cuando llegues a tu destino esconde a Diggory mientras Voldemort recupera su cuerpo y antes de salir de ahí dejarás que él lo vea. Una vez que regreses fingirás que lo alucinaste todo, mientras Diggory de seguro dirá que todo fue real. Conociendo lo paranoico y tontos que es el ministro hará todo lo posible para callar o negar que es verdad y el nombre Diggory pasará a ser despreciado un golpe más por lo que le hizo Fleur, hablando de eso no veo ningún plan o idea para que él pague por lo que le hizo a Fleur. Más bien yo estoy planeando todo esto para arruinar su familia y tu que has hecho a parte de solo mutilarlo. Si hubiera sido Isabelle los Diggory no estaría vivos por más tiempo." Le dijo seriamente al ver que Harry realmente no estaba haciendo nada por las heridas de Fleur. Suspiró mientras se hacía una nota mental de hacerlo pensar de forma más astuta y enseñarle a manejar sus impulsos.

"Después daremos nuestro último golpe de venganza contra ellos cuando publiquemos cierto secreto de Cho Chang. Los Diggory estarán acabados después de eso." Le dijo Lily desde el otro lado tranquilamente. Para luego empezar a enseñar todo lo que habían estado preparado desde su regreso. Y mostrarle algunos de sus otros planes a futuro.

(Fin flashblack)

Durante todo el recorrido de la quinta prueba Harry aún seguía pensando en el plan de su madre y deseaba saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si lo hacia las consecuencias de esa noche afectarían a los dos mundos. Harry a veces dudaba que ella siguiera siendo su madre. Todos siempre le habían hablado de su madre como una maravillosa persona que se preocupaba por todos, que intentaba ver lo mejor en cada, que defendía a los demás de otros y que intentaba dar segundas oportunidades.

Pero todas esas ideas habían venido por parte de gente que era demasiado cercana a Dumbledore y que se dejaban influir muy fácil como lo era Hagrid. Así que no tenía idea de como había sido realmente su madre antes. Su relación con Isabelle era un claro ejemplo de cómo nadie sabía cómo era Lily Potter en realidad.

Antes de la prueba Harry había sido equipado con un traje similar al de la cuarta prueba pero sentía como este era un poco más pesado por las placas de metal que lo iban a proteger de la maldición asesina. En la muñeca le colocaron una muñequera que mostraba el mapa de la prueba y el camino más rápido hacia el centro para así poder cumplir con su misión. Tal como le había explicado su madre Ian le inyectó una sustancia azul en una vena la cual pudo ver que se empezaba a esparcir por todo su cuerpo. Ian le confirmó que se había asegurado que no habría ningún peligro para él y una vez que todo hubiera terminado le iba a inyectar otra sustancia que limpiaría su sangre.

Así fue como entró a la prueba y después de entrar al laberinto se reencontró con Ian para luego ir a emboscar a Diggory que caminaba lentamente en un intento por participar en la prueba. Antes de emboscarlo Ian lanzó una esfera a los pies de Diggory que creó humo que lo dejó inconsciente para que luego la esfera empezara a levitar, escaneará el cuerpo del chico y creara una holograma del él y al mismo tiempo funcionaba como su localizador. Después usaron la capa de invisibilidad que se habían metido de contrabando para esconderlo y levitar el cuerpo de Diggory hacia el centro de la prueba.

Con el mapa que le había dado su madre no tuvieron mucho problema en pasará cada una de las esferas. El mapa les marcaba los cambios de gravedad y los pasajes a tomar, en las cuevas les mostraba el camino a tomar y que estuviera libre de criaturas pero no pudieron evitar la última. Cuando llegaron a la última parte perdieron algo de tiempo debido a que ahí no pudieron evitar a la mayoría de criaturas que caminaban por el laberinto pero pudieron llegar a la torre a tiempo antes de que otro campeón lo hiciera. Y Harry estaba más aliviado de que lo había logrado antes que Fleur que ya casi estaba llegando.

Cuando tocó la copa sintió un fuerte jalón y el mundo empezó a pasar junto a él a gran velocidad. Durante el viaje sostuvo el cuerpo inmóvil de Diggory con una de sus manos y se preparó para lanzarlo a un lado cuando arribaran a su destino. El traslador se sacudió fuertemente, esa era la señal para avisar que estaban llegando y Harry lo soltó. Para luego pegar contra el piso mientras al mismo tiempo lanzaba a un inconsciente Diggory a un lado para que no fuera visto. Harry se levantó para luego sacudirse el polvo y sacar su varita iluminando el lugar. Habían llegado a un cementerio que se encontraba en un pueblo abandonado. Harry no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Su madre le había dicho que conocía la localización por Crouch pero no sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí.

"Captúralo Colagusano antes de que escape." Oyó como alguien le ordenaba a una figura bajita que se acercaba entre la neblina del cementerio. Harry intentó evitar el hechizo pero sintió como su varita era arrebatada de sus manos para que luego fuera lanzado a una lápida para luego ser encadenado a ella por cadenas mágicas que casi no le permitían moverse. "Apúrate Colagusano ya estoy harto de estar con este cuerpo." Dijo de nuevo la voz y Harry ahorra pudo identificar a la rata traidora y vio cómo cargaba algo en sus brazos. También noto como una grande serpiente se acercaba entre las tumbas hacia Colagusano, tenía casi el mismo tamaño que tenía Dante pero solo era una serpiente normal.

Cuando vio hacia Colagusano vio como conjuraba un caldero y lo llenaba de agua para luego ponerlo a calentar.

El agua o lo que fuera que Colagusano hubiera lanzado al caldero empezó a calentarse de forma rápida y pronto estaba saliendo vapor de caldero el cual también era acompañado de chispas. Colagusano siguió revisando el fuego por unos minutos mientras que el bulto que estaba enrollado en ropa y Harry volvió a oír la misma voz que había oído cuando había enfrentado a Quirrell en su primer año. "Date prisa Colagusano."

"Ya está listo maestro solo faltan los ingredientes finales." Le dijo Colagusano. "Entonces méteme al caldero ¡Ahora!." Le gritó el bulto y Colagusano hizo caso tomando el bulto y sacándolo de la ropa en la que estaba envuelto. Harry se aterrorizó al ver la criatura que estaba dentro de la ropa. No parecía nada humano, tenía la piel escamosa de un negro rojizo oscuro, como si fuera carne viva, sus piernas y brazos eran débiles y delgados. Su cara era plana como una serpiente con ojos rojos.

Colagusano hecho a la criatura al caldero el cual se iluminó cuando el cuerpo entró al caldero entonces Harry oyó a Colagusano hablar de forma aterrorizada mientras levantaba su varita

"Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo." La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Horrorizado, vio que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

En aquel momento, Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto.

"Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor."

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó.

Harry comprendió lo que iba a hacer tan sólo un segundo antes de que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo taparse los oídos para evitar oír el grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó a Harry como si él también hubiera sido acuchillado con la daga. Oyó un golpe contra el suelo, oyó los jadeos de angustia, y luego el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del caldero. Harry no se atrevía a mirar, pero la poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente, y producía una luz que traspasaba los párpados de Harry.

Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Hasta que notó en la cara su agitada respiración, Harry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante de él.

"Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias." 

Harry intentó por instinto moverse para evitar que Colagusano lo cortara con la daga pero fue inútil. Colagusano trató varias veces cortar en el traje sin mucho éxito por lo que llevó su atención a su cara e hizo un corte en una de las mejillas de Harry tomando la sangre. Para luego llevarla hacia el caldero aún con su brazo sangrando.

Colagusano vertió las gotas de sangre en el caldero y este se envolvió en llamas por completo mientras él caía al suelo casi inconsciente debido al dolor y a la pérdida de sangre. Pronto se empezaron a oír los gritos de dolor de Voldemort que provenían de el caldero. El caldero se empezó a derretir y Harry pudo notar como una figura empezaba a aparecer del interior del caldero. Pero no era masculina como se suponía que debía de ser, la figura desnuda que empezó a aparecer frente a él era más delicada, tenía pechos y le faltaba cierto miembro distintivo. También tenía el cabello negro y largo. Harry cerró los ojos al ver que se encontraba desnuda pero no por vergüenza, si no por la horrible imagen antes ojos que deseaba olvidar pronto.

Una vez que había terminado de resurgir del caldero Voldemort se levantó lentamente para después admirar su nuevo cuerpo tan pronto se dio cuenta de que en vez de renacer como hombre había regresado como mujer dio un grito de furia con su nueva voz femenina.

"Golagusano. Mi ropa le gritó." Y la rata apenas pudo levantarse para vestirlo o vestirla con su túnica negra donde había estado arropado. Una vez vestido se dirigió hacia su sirviente con ira mientras le arrebataba su varita de las manos. "Que fue lo que hiciste mal, te repetí miles de veces que cualquier mínimo error podía ser perjudicial y mira los resultados." Le gritó mientras le apuntaba con la varita para luego darle una patada en las costillas. "Seguí todos los pasos tal y como me dijo maestro. Usted mismo aprobó la poción que hice para el ritual y vio como la preparaba." Voldemort solo apuntó su varita y Colagusano ya estaba gritando de dolor.

"Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa Colagusano que no me fije en lo que hacías." Le dijo lleno de furia mientras le apuntaba de nuevo con su varita y lo seguía torturando sin parar. Los gritos de Colagusano resonaban por todo el cementerio y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. No era gran fan de la tortura pero ver sufrir a la persona que había traicionado a sus padres y a Sirius le daba cierta satisfacción.

"Si no fue la poción tuvo que ser los ingredientes finales. Los huesos no fueron y menos la carne." Dijo pensativo Voldemort mientras dejaba de torturar a Colagusano y empezaba a caminar por el cementerio pensando, para luego voltear a ver a Harry. "Potter." Dijo finalmente dándose cuenta que el problema podía venir de Harry y caminó hacia el lentamente con la varita apuntándole, Harry de pronto sintió un horrible dolor que no se podía describir pero estaba seguro que era el Maleficio Cruciatus. Después de varios minutos Voldemort levantó el hechizo y se dio la vuelta dejando a Harry aún convulsionando del dolor infligido por la maldición

"Este cuerpo tendrá que servir por el momento. Colagusano tu brazo." Le dijo a la rata la cual extendió su brazo cortado. "El otro brazo." Dijo secamente mientras Colagusano cambiaba de brazo y Voldemort tocaba con su varita la marca tenebrosa causando que Colagusano gritara de dolor otra vez.

"Veremos cuántos son lo suficientemente valientes para volver." Dijo mientras se ponía la capucha para esconder su rostro y su cara dejando ver en la oscuridad solo sus ojos rojos. También movió su varita enfrente de su garganta colocando un hechizo para modificar el tono de su voz. "No dirás nada sobre los cambios Colagusano." Le dijo para luego señalarle el brazo cortado y después conjurar una nueva mano para sustituir la que Colagusano había perdido. "No dire nada maestro." Dijo una vez que su nueva mano plateada estaba completa.

Harry mientras tanto se empezaba a recuperar de la tortura a la que había sido sometido. Pero aún estaba algo aturdido para poder pensar de forma correcta por lo que seguía amarrado a la lápida pero mientras pasaba el tiempo empezó a recuperar sus sentidos pero aún estaban muy débiles, pero eran suficiente para empezar a buscar una forma de liberarse pero todos sus intento eran en vano.

Pronto se empezaron a oír sonidos de apariciones por todo el lugar y Harry noto como empezaban a surgir figuras enmascaradas de entre la niebla y formaba un círculo al rededor de ellos. Algunos dejaban espacios entre ellos como si estuvieran esperando a alguien más algunas veces esos espacios eran llenados otras se quedaban vacíos pero Harry sabía que se trataban de los seguidores de Voldemort.

Después de unos minutos sin más apariciones Voldemort vio a su alrededor. "Parece que la mayoría de ustedes tuvieron el valor de venir hacia a mi cuando fueron llamados." Dijo Voldemort mientras caminaba enfrente de los Mortifagos que habían llegado inspeccionando a cada uno y diciéndose sus nombres. De vez en cuando se paraba en algún lugar vacío analizarlo y luego seguir su camino. "Veo que Goyle ha sido una cobarde en regresar, su familia pagará por ello." Dijo mientras seguía su camino para detenerse cuando oyó la voz de Grabbe. "Mi señor, Goyle está muerto, desapareció durante el mundial de Quidditch y después de unos meses el anillo familiar apareció en su hijo mayor." Le dijo con temor en la voz Grabbe mientras esperaba que no hubiera desatado la furia de Lord Voldemort.

"Su hijo estará dispuesto a seguirme Grabbe." Le pregunto y Harry vio como el enmascarado asentía para que luego Voldemort siguiera su camino. Para parar en un gran hueco. "Los Lestrange beberían estar aquí, pronto los liberaremos y serán recompensados por su lealtad." Dijo para luego caminar un poco más hasta llegar a otro hueco. "Karkarov debería de estar aquí, será de los primeros en morir por su traición. Luego se detuvo una última vez frente a un último enmascarado al que le arrancó la máscara revelando a Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, mi estimado Lucius no esperaba verte aquí. Supuse que huirías de inmediato cuando averiguarás sobre mi regreso, me alegra haberme equivocado y saber que aún cuento con tu apoyo y el de tu familia. Tendrás tiempo de redimirte por tus acciones pasadas y espero que aún tengas ese objeto que te encargue hace varios años es de suma importancia para mis planes futuros." Le dijo en tono calmado sin notar como el Mortifago traga saliva al oír sobre el diario que había perdido hace dos años.

"Bien veo que la mayoría están presentes algunos de seguro se nos unirán dentro de poco y espero que tengan una buena explicación. Si no serán severamente castigados por ignorar mi llamado, ahora que lo pienso debería de torturar a todos. Después de tanto tiempo nadie me buscó aún cuando había rumores sobre mi existencia en los bosques de Albania. Pero discutiremos eso más tarde, mientras tanto creo debo de contarles cómo es que estoy ahora enfrente de ustedes." Le dijo mientras seguía caminando entre sus seguidores, que lo veían asustados.

"Todos ya están familiarizados con la historia de mi caída. Pero ese día no morí, no me asegure hace mucho tiempo él no poder morir. Pero si perdí mi cuerpo y lo que quedó de mi fue menos que un fantasma apenas era una sombra de mi ser. En ese estado me refugié en los bosques de Albania, solo para regresar en un intento en vano de robar la piedra filosofal. Después de eso volví a esconderme en el bosque donde fui encontrado dos años después por Colagusano aquí presente. Con su ayuda me volví más fuerte y gracias a él conseguí la información acerca del torneo. Y sobre como uno de mis más leales seguidores aún estaba vivo pero encarcelado por su padre. Después de liberarlo de su prisión lo infiltramos en Hogwarts para colocar una trampa y atraer a nuestro invitado especial." Dijo mientras señalaba a Harry aún encadenado a la lápida.

"Si Harry Potter fue de vital importancia para mi retorno, verán su sangre tiene una propiedad única que arruinó mi plan hace tres años de robar la piedra filosofal. Pero ahora que use su sangre para regresar esa protección la compartimos los dos." Con eso Voldemort se acercó a él para tocarlo pero apenas lo había tocado con su dedo éste empezó a reaccionar como cuando Quirrell había intentado atacar a Harry durante su primer año. El dedo de Voldemort se desprendió y cayó al suelo mientras se empezaba a deshacer causando murmullos entre los Mortifagos, Voldemort se volteó a verlos y estos se cayeron al notar su mirada sobre ellos.

Voldemort volteó a ver a Harry el cual estaba sonriendo después de ver como Voldemort se había humillado enfrente a sus Mortifagos. "Crucio." Gritó Voldemort y Harry sintió el dolor de la maldición sobre de él de nuevo. Voldemort la mantuvo por algunos segundos para luego levantar la maleficio. "Vamos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer." Le dijo Harry en tono burlón mientras le escupía lo que le causó otro ataque de Voldemort haciendo que Harry gritara de nuevo de dolor.

"Estamos de valientes hoy no Potter, veremos qué pensarás cuando tus lindas novias estén sufriendo enfrente de ti." Le dijo, mientras Harry lo veía fríamente. Voldemort solo lo ignoro mientras conjuraba un dedo metálico parecido a la mano de Colagusano para sustituir el que acaba de perder.

"Que fue lo que hiciste Potter como es que aún no te puedo tocar." Le dijo con desprecio mientras lo veía. "Tu pusiste tu trampa yo puse la mía. No te has preguntado porque no sabes nada de Barty. Lleva muerto meses, reveló tu plan y me dio oportunidad de darte un bonito regalo de bienvenida Lord Voldemort o debería de decir Lady Voldemort." Le dijo con tono burlón y rápidamente vio venir el rayo verde que impactó en su pecho. Las placas de metal absorbieron el impacto, pero lo dejaron aturdido por unos segundos que aprovechó para fingir estar muerto mientras las cadenas se caían por el impacto de la maldición asesina. Voldemort se quedó sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que había matado a su enemigo. "Eso fue más fácil de lo que creí." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus seguidores. Cuando oyó el sonido de sorpresa de los Mortifagos se volteó para ver a Harry levantado y con una varita en mano. "Depulso" dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a Voldemort quien recibió el impacto de lleno lanzándolo contra sus seguidores y tirándole la capucha revelando su nuevo aspecto a unos sorprendidos Mortifagos.

"Potter como es posible." Le dijo con su ahora voz femenina mientras se levantaba para lanzar un contraataque. Varios rayos verdes salieron de su varita con forma esquelética en dirección a Harry el cual no se movió de lugar dejando que los rayos impactarán en su pecho. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos al ver como Harry había sobrevivido a tres maldiciones asesinas como si fueran nada. Pronto empezaron a sacar sus varitas y le apuntaron a Harry listos para matarlo.

"Todos ustedes atrás, él es mío." Dijo Voldemort con veneno en su voz mientras empezaba un nuevo ataque en contra de Harry el cual pudo desviar ahora los hechizos que venían hacia el. Harry sabía perfectamente que podía estar haciendo eso debido a que la poción había debilitado exponencialmente a Voldemort pero no sabría cuánto duraría cuando estuviera con todo su poder.

"Arcum Bombarda Máxima" grito mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo, un arco con una flecha aprecio apuntando al cielo para luego soltar la flecha de energía al cielo. Segundos después cerca de tres docenas de flechas caían del cielo con un efecto explosivo. Muchos de los Mortifagos fueron lanzados por los aires, mientras que Voldemort apenas tuvo tiempo de de crear un escudo para protegerse del impacto.

Antes de que el polvo se disipara por completo cientos de hechizos se empezaron a cruzar por todos lados en un esfuerzo por darle a Harry pero ninguno logró su objetivo. Fue hasta que Voldemort se hartó y creó una ráfaga de viento que se llevó todo el polvo causado por Harry mostrando un cementerio lleno de cráteres y a dos Mortifagos despedazados por las explosiones. Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad para regresar a donde había dejado a un inconsciente Diggory, una vez a su lado Harry apuntó rápido con su varita hacia donde estaba la copa del torneo para acercarla a él. Una vez con la copa en mano despertó a Diggory el cual gritó como una niña pequeña cuando vio a Voldemort y a sus Mortifagos ahí reunidos. Harry activo la copa para regresar a Hogwarts pensando que Diggory había visto suficiente. Mientras empezaba a regresar vio como más de una docena de maleficios venían hacia él pero ya era muy tarde.

Harry tocó el suelo del campo de Quidditch para luego aventar a un lado a Diggory el cual fue hacia Dumbledore y el Ministro los cuales se acercaban a ellos. Mientras tanto él el perdió la conciencia, el traje había detenido la maldición asesina pero para mantener algo de credibilidad le habían quitado la protección contra el Cruciatus por lo que aún estaba bajo los efectos de cuando había sido torturado. Solo pudo ver como Fleur corría hacia él para evitar que se lastimara y era seguida por las demás chicas.

 **Hermione**

El sol empezó a entrar por las ventanas de la enfermería iluminando así a las personas que estaban ahí durmiendo. De un lado estaba Harry descansado, el diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey había sido una alta exposición al maleficio de tortura del cual Harry se estaba recuperando con la ayuda de varias pociones, mientras que la cicatriz en la cara había desvanecido con magia dejándolo como antes. Las camas de a lado eran ocupadas por las chicas que se habían negado en dejar a solas a Harry. De un lado dormían Susan con Daphne mientras que del otro lado Fleur y Padma dormían tranquilamente. Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a Harry, las cinco se habían estado rotando la guardia durante la noche y ahora era el turno de Hermione de vigilarlo.

La castaña estaba cansada aún cuando había dormido un poco mientras las demás habían tenido su turno. Una vez que Harry había regresado y Diggory gritara a todo el mundo que estaba presente que Voldemort había regresado. Por suerte había Aurores posicionados en las gradas del estadio los cuales pudieron controlar la situación evitando así que el caos se apoderara de todos y pasará un accidente. Cuando Madame Pomfrey había revisado a Harry y a Diggory los dos fueron transportados hacia la enfermería para recibir sus tratamientos correspondientes.

Minutos después Dumbledore y el Ministro habían llegado discutiendo en voz alta sobre los sucesos. Dumbledore quería hacerle ver que Voldemort si había regresado y el Ministro se negaba por completo a creer que alguien ya muerto hubiera regresado y mucho menos que hubiera cambiado de género. Ambos querían escuchar la versión completa de ambos chicos Cedric contó lo poco que había visto de la forma femenina de Voldemort y sus Mortifagos que los intentaban atacar, para luego ser absorbido por la magia del traslador regresando a Hogwarts.

Para cuando había terminado Harry había recuperado la conciencia y se estaba levantando un poco mientras Madame Pomfrey le administraba las pociones correctas para su recuperación. La versión de Harry era un poco más larga pero Hermione pudo distinguir que estaba mintiendo por completo, había vacíos en su historia que nadie parecía tomar en cuenta. Como el hecho de como Cedric había llegado hasta la copa si apenas se podía mover en su estado.

Dumbledore parecía ver estar encontrando también esos vacíos en su historia pero el Ministro se lo estaba creyendo todo. Según Harry había sido un intento de venganza por parte de los Mortifagos en nombre de su antiguo maestro pero habían fracasado al olvidar quitarle su varita. Logrando así escapar y regresando solo con las secuelas de haber sido torturado. El ministro con tal de oír cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la resurrección de Lord Voldemort estuvo satisfecho con su historia y se retiró de la enfermería ignorando a Dumbledore que le insistía que había vuelto.

Una vez que se habían quedado solos cada una de las chicas le dio una fuerte cachetada la razón era simple se había puesto en riesgo otra vez como cada año y aunque no lo mencionaron por estar en la escuela estaban molestas por no haber sido incluidas en el plan ya que podían darse cuenta que todo eso era una farsa y que Harry estaba mintiendo.

De pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por atrás y luego depositaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Hermione se volteó para ver de quien se trataba solo para notar a una medio dormida Padma abrazándola para luego darle un apretón a uno de sus pechos causando que Hermione gimiera de placer. "Padma no es el lugar para hacer eso." Le dijo molesta mientras intentaba ocultar el hecho que le había gustado. "Las dos sabemos que te gusto." Le respondió Padma con una sonrisa traviesa para luego separase de Herminia sentarse en la cama de Harry.

"Como sigue." Le pregunto mientras lo veía dormir tranquilamente por una de las pociones de Madame Pomfrey pero aún podía notar como partes de su cuerpo aún estaban afectadas por la tortura. "Por lo que me dijeron las demás se la pasado dormido toda la noche, la poción que le dio Madame Pomfrey ha estado surtiendo efecto y cada vez tiene menos convulsiones." Le explicó Hermione mientras se levantaba para ir al baño rápido.

Cuando volvió noto como las demás estaban empezando a despertar poco a poco a excepción de Fleur que aún estaba durmiendo. La prueba la había agotado tanto físicamente como mágicamente, a eso se le añadía la tensión emocional que habían sufrido por no saber donde había estado Harry, causó que Fleur se quedara dormida de inmediato apenas había tocado la almohada. Daphne le acomodó un poco el cabello para luego dejarla seguir durmiendo.

"Porque tres de nosotras se van a bañar y cambiar mientras las otras dos se quedan para cuidar a Harry." Dijo Padma y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que minutos después Hermione, Susan y Daphne dejaban la enfermería con rumbo al barco dejando solos a Padma y Fleur con Harry. Para ahorrar tiempo las tres se bañaron al mismo tiempo dándose turnos bajo el agua. De regreso a la enfermería pasaron por la cocina por algo de comer ya que se habían perdido el desayuno y al mismo tiempo les llevaban algo de comer a las demás.

Al regresar se encontraron a Lady Slytherin en la enfermería hablando con una ya despierto Harry mientras Padma y Fleur los observaban sentadas desde la cama de Fleur. Las tres chicas les entregaron lo que habían traído y ambas empezaron a comer mientras oían la conversación de madre e hijo. "Entonces son todos los nombres que recuerdas Harry." Le pregunto a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir hablando. "Si esos son todos los nombres que fue mencionado mientras pasaba entre ellos, hubo como dos o tres que no mencionó para nada." Le dijo para luego volverse a recostar en la cama.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti, no pudo haber salido mejor. Dumbledore y Fudge están en un fuerte argumento sobre lo que es verdad y lo que no es verdad. Unas ideas más en la cabeza de Fudge y estará en completa paranoia pensando que Dumbledore está detrás de su puesto. Mientras tanto Amelia empezara a reclutar los Aurores en lo que pueda confiar para nuestra causa.

Cual fue la reacción de los Mortifagos al ver el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort. Bueno se verán los verdaderos efectos en la siguiente luna llena pero el que ahora fuera una mujer los tuvo que haber tomado por sorpresa no." Le dijo sonriendo como una niña que se se había hecho una travesura y no había sido descubierta.

"Estaban sorprendidos, algunos parecían querer vomitar y otros parecían dudar de seguir sus órdenes. Eso me dio la oportunidad de escapar, si no hubiera tardado un poco más y puesto más en riesgo mi vida. También ayudó el que la armadura bloqueara los impactos de la maldición asesina hizo parecer que Voldemort no tenía su antigua fuerza." Le dijo mientras se reía un poco al recordar la expresión de Voldemort.

"Bien eso salió excelente, dentro de unos días tendremos el reporte de Lord Parkinson y sabremos qué sucedió después de que te fuiste, espero que tenga éxito en infiltrarse con ellos." Le dijo para luego pararse y despedirse de su hijo. Se dio la vuelta y les asintió con la cabeza a las chicas en señal de saludo para luego abandonar la enfermería.

Una vez que se había ido la preguntas empezaron a surgir de las chicas sobre todo de Hermione que apenas terminaba una pregunta y ya estaba formulando la siguiente. Harry suspiró y después de clamarlas se aseguró de que las protecciones para evitar ser escuchados siguieran puestos. Una vez que estaba seguro de que no podían ser oídos pasó a contarles el plan de su madre y la verdadera historia detrás de los eventos de la noche pasada.

 **Natalie**

Las luces del laboratorio del barco estaban prendidas y dentro se encontraban Ian y Natalie. La chica se encontraba acostada boca abajo en ropa interior, mientras que Ian estudiaba las líneas negras que se estaban expandiendo por todo su cuerpo sobre todo su espalda y torso. Natalie soltaba lágrimas de dolor cada vez que sentía como su hermano tocaba una de las líneas negras.

"Me puedes decir de nuevo en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste ese experimento." Le dijo enojado, el no se solía enojar con ella pero esta vez su imprudencia la estaba poniendo en peligro. Mientras espera una respuesta de su parte siguió analizando las líneas ya que la mayoría se estaban empezando a concentrar en su brazo derecho.

"Arriesgar para Inovar." Le contesto Natalie e Ian suspiró al oír el lema familiar, no podía decir mucho en contra de eso él también había hecho experimentos peligrosos pero había pedido ayuda a su madre para hacerlos. Ian tomó un bisturí e hizo una incisión en una de las líneas negras lo que causó que su hermana gritara de dolor. "Lo siento, tenia que recoger una muestras pero parece que las líneas son demasiado sensibles." Le dijo mientras recogía una sustancia negra la cual recogió y metió en un frasco.

"Me podías haber avisado que ibas a hacer eso Ian, dolió bastante." Le dijo mientras se levantaba y veía a su hermano viendo en un microscopio la muestra de la sustancia negra. Podía oír como murmuraba para sí mismo y hacia algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno junto a el. Natalie suspiró y se vio el brazo, con algo de miedo acercó su mano a una de las líneas negras y la tocó para su sorpresa no había dolor.

"Las células marcan dolor cuando se sienten amenazadas por algo externo. Por eso no te duele con la ropa o cuando te tocas tu. Pero como tenías miedo de mi reacción ellas se sintieron amenazadas y el dolor era una forma de alertar. Es una obvia desventaja pero demuestra como se alimenta de emociones." Le explicó Ian desde su lugar. "Me puedes decir que era lo que buscabas cuando combinaste tus genes con los de un dementor."

"Quería ver si podía copiar su habilidad de absorber emociones a mi favor y controlarlas al mismo tiempo. Cómo inspirar miedo a mi alrededor o también felicidad. Fortalecerme con el miedo o felicidad de los demás dependiendo de lo que estuviera más cerca." Le dijo mientras veía como su hermano se restregaba la cabeza pensando.

"La buena noticia es que parece que lograste crear una simbiosis con los genes de Dementor, aún no está completada pero tus células ya se adaptaron. La mala es que no tengo la menor idea si algún día te van a consumir por completo despojándote de tu humanidad." Le dijo viéndola con preocupación a lo que ella le sonrió.

"Para eso necesito tu ayuda necesito que puedas construir esto." Le dijo sacando una hoja papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego entregársela a su hermano, Ian la empezó a revisar detalladamente. Era un traje diseñado para contener y controlar los poderes de Dementor que su hermana esperaba desarrollar. "Ya veo los brazos mecánicos no serán gran problema, por las especificaciones que pides en ellos supongo que deseas seguir experimentado y deseas un modo de trabajar con más precisión." Le dijo a lo que ella asintió.

"Lo demás será más complicado ya que no sabemos cómo se desarrollarán bien tus habilidades tendríamos que estar trabajando en ello al mismo tiempo y sugiero empezar con la unidad de contención ya que me preocupa el hecho de que la simbiosis se pudiera perder y los genes de Dementor te empezarán a consumir. Empezaré lo más pronto posible pero le tendré que decir a mamá y no se como vaya a reaccionar." Le dijo a lo que Natalie solo pudo tragar saliva ya que era seguro que sufría un gran regaño y castigo. No por haberlo hecho si no por haberlo hecho sin supervisión.


	32. Primer Vuelo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Primer Vuelo**

 **Harry**

La clausura y premiación del torneo no se llevaron a cabo. Fudge simplemente llegó al otro día para entregarle su premio a Harry en una bolsa y después pasar a retirarse. No sin antes encontrarse a Dumbledore el cual intento convencerlo de nuevo del regreso de Lord Voldemort, los dos pronto estaban discutiendo de nuevo y Harry se empezó a reír al ver la escena mientras pensaba que podía hacer con el premio del Torneo.

Durante el año había estado viendo algunas de las bromas de Fred y George, además de que Hermione había escuchado de que los gemelos estaban planeando abrir una tienda de bromas cuando terminaran Hogwarts. Harry vio el saco que le habían entregado eran 5 mil galeones los cuales serían suficientes para iniciar él negocios de sus sueños. Una vez que estuviera fuera de la enfermería los buscaría y les entregaría el premio.

Unos minutos después Padma salió del baño vestida con su pijama y se metió con Harry a la cama, para irse acurrucando poco a poco encima del pecho de Harry y este paso a abrazarla. Habían tardado bastante tiempo en convencer a Madam Pomfrey para que las dejara quedarse con Harry mientras permanecía en la enfermería pero lo habían logrado y se turnaban el tiempo de estar con el. Padma había tenido la suerte de que le tocara el turno de la noche pero Madame Pomfrey les había advertido que los mantendría vigilados durante la noche y que no intentarán nada.

La noche pasó sin ningún problema y a la mañana siguiente los despertaron abrazados bajo la mirada de Daphne la cual había tenido mala suerte en el sorteo y había tenido el último turno para cuidar a Harry antes de que éste fuera dado de alta y pudiera regresar al barco. La semana de exámenes finales empezó pronto por lo que todas las chicas se la pasaban estudiando a excepción de Harry y Fleur que habían sido exentos de los exámenes por ser campeones al igual que todos los demás. Los dos pasaban los últimos días de escuela en el barco relajándose, entrenando y haciendo él amor en su habitación.

Finalmente llegó el festín de cierre de año y despedida de las demás escuelas. Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso pero este año no dudó mencionar el regreso de Lord Voldemort causando que murmullos se expandieran por todo el comedor ya que muchos lo estaban considerando un viejo senil que imaginaba cosas o que quería sacar provecho del intento de secuestro durante la tercera prueba. Mientras tanto Cedric Diggory había sido movido a San Mungos para recibir tratamiento por recomendación del director.

Al siguiente día muy temprano las escuelas fueron despedidas y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts vieron como cada una de las escuelas invitadas iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Fleur se tuvo que despedir por un tiempo pero se estarían viendo en el Nido de Dragones al siguiente día. Al ser el último día en el colegio los alumnos regresaron a sus dormitorios a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso a Londres el otro día. Mientras todos se ocupaban de terminar cualquier pendiente que aún tuvieran Harry uso la oportunidad para buscar a los gemelos Weasley con la nueva versión del mapa.

Los dos se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor junto con los demás miembros de su casa. Al llegar los noto convenciendo a un chico de primer año de que probara una de sus nuevas pastillas que simulaban enfermedad para saltarse las clases. Al parecer había funcionado porque unos segundos después el pobre chico corría dirección al baño agarrando se el estómago. "Fred, George tengo una propuesta de negocios para ustedes." Les dijo Harry cuando se acercó a ellos. Los dos levantaron la cabeza a de la hoja de anotaciones que estaban haciendo y lo vieron.

"Pero mira hermano mío si es el ganador del torneo y conquistador de bellas chicas." Le dijo el que parecía ser Fred a George

"Eso veo hermano, recuérdame pedirle consejo de como conquistar a tan bellas chicas y que entre ellas estén dispuestas a andar también." Le dijo el otro gemelo riendo mientras veían a Harry.

"Algún día les diré cómo funciona pero mientras tanto oí que planean abrir su tienda de bromas. Y como gane el torneo aún cuando no estaba participando legalmente prefiero darles a ustedes el premio para que puedan abrirla sin ningún problema." Les dijo mientras les entregaba la bolsa con el dinero a la cual le había añadido 5 mil galeones de más.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el obsequio de Harry. "Harry no podemos aceptarlo es demasiado dinero." Le dijo Fred mientras le regresaba la bolsa. "Yo quiero que lo tengan he visto sus productos y lo que pueden hacer y creo que tienen potencial para muchas cosas. Si no quieren ver el dinero como un obsequio véanlo como una inversión para su negocio de mi parte o como ustedes prefieran. Pero prefiero dárselos a ustedes que ya tienen una idea de que hacer con él en un futuro." Con eso se despidió de los gemelos y se fue a terminar de empacar sus cosas.

 **Ginny**

La carta había llegado mucho antes de lo que había esperado Ginny. Y estaba demasiado nerviosa por abrirla ya que no sabía cual sería la respuesta de esta. Había mandado una carta hace dos días a casa pidiendo permiso para pasar las vacaciones con Luna ya que este año iría con su padre al mediterráneo a buscar sus criaturas fantásticas que llevaba años intentando probar su existencia. Y la estaban invitando con el viaje todo pagado a pasar el verano con ellos.

En realidad tenía pensado pasar las vacaciones con Lady Slytherin, Luna y Astoria en una lugar desconocido para ella por el momento pero que tanto Luna y Astoria conocían muy bien. Para que pudiera tener permiso Lady Slytherin le había dado la idea de que pidiera permiso para pasar las vacaciones con Luna y que el padre de Luna se encargaría de convencer a sus padres. Ya que era un amigo de mucho tiempo para Lady Slytherin.

Para tener mejor oportunidad en poder irse con ellos había mandado la carta dirigida a su padre y encantada solo para que él pudiera leerla. Ya que si su madre sabía lo que estaba planeando se negaría por completo y no podría pasar el verano junto a Astoria y Luna en ese lugar que ellas conocían. Y menos podría seguir a Lady Slytherin la cual se estaba convirtiendo en su ejemplo a seguir por cómo había estado manejando las situaciones en las últimas pruebas además de que la había liberado de las pociones de su madre.

Con las manos templando abrió lentamente la carta y la sacó con casi la misma velocidad, una vez fuera la desdobló y empezó a leerla con sumo cuidado para poder entender todo su contenido. Minutos después estaba suspirando al parecer el papá de Luna había podido convencer a su padre de que la dejara ir, sus padres eran fieles seguidores de Dumbledore y creían en el regreso de Lord Voldemort por lo que el papa de Luna había usado eso en su favor convenciéndolos que tendría unas vacaciones más seguras con ellos si se quedaba en Inglaterra.

Al terminar de leer la carta corrió rápido hacia la oficina de Lady Slytherin para darle la noticia y saber que debía hacer ahora. Al llegar tocó a la puerta y espero unos minutos a que le respondieran, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio salir a un serio Dumbledore de la oficina de Lady Slytherin para luego oír la voz de Lady Slytherin diciéndole que pasara. "Siento dejándote esperar algunos minutos pero el director estaba muy insistente de que apoyara su causa en la sala del Wizengamot." Le dijo mientras Ginny se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

"No se preocupe Lady Slytherin, venía a avisarle que llegó la respuesta de mi padre y si tengo permiso de irme con Luna de vacaciones." Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta y Lady Slytherin se la ponía a leer. "Perfecto Ginny entonces mañana permanece al lado de Astoria y Luna todo el tiempo desde la salida del castillo ellas saben que hacer. Una vez que estemos lejos de Hogwarts y en un lugar seguro te revelaré mi verdadera identidad al igual que nuestro verdaderos objetivos. Pasarás los siguientes dos meses con nosotros y volverán un mes antes para poder llevar a cabo tu parte." Le explicó mientras que Ginny le ponía suma atención.

"Será mejor que vayas a terminar de guardar tus cosas y descanses un poco mañana será un día agitado." Le dijo dando por terminada su conversación, haciendo que Ginny se levantara y saliera de la oficina con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor pasando al lado de Harry y Hermione que bajaban hacia la oficina de Lady Slytherin.

Al siguiente día se acercó a Luna y Astoria las cuales la estaban esperando en la puerta del castillo para tomar uno de los carruajes rumbo a la estación de tren, mientras esperaba pon su turno Ginny vio como el barco de Lady Slytherin se sumergía en el lago desapareciendo por completo en las profundidades del lago y con rumbo desconocido para ella. Pronto fue el turno de las tres y después de cargar sus cosas dentro del carruaje partieron rumbo a la estación del tren en Hogsmead.

Al llegar a la estación bajaron rápido sus cosas para luego abordar el tren y buscar un compartimiento para las tres o eso pensaba Ginny. Pero en vez de eso las dos chicas la llevaron hacia adelante donde sabía que era el compartimento de Lady Slytherin. Dentro aún estaba vacío por lo que se pudieron poner cómodas en uno de los sillones. De hasta adelante donde no serían interrumpidas por nadie.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lady Slytherin al compartimento, se quitó el casco revelando su antifaz de serpiente, una cabellera negra y ojos azules antes tomar un lugar en medio de compartimento fue hacia la barra. Donde tomó un vaso y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de Fuego. "Por un año escolar terminado." Les dijo mientras levantaba el vaso en señal de salud para después tomárselo y servirse otro y tomar asiento. Una vez sentada puso un hechizo de sonido para luego tomar su espejo y hablar con Isabelle.

Al ver que Lady Slytherin estaría ocupada todo el viaje y que no les prestaría atención hasta que llegaran a Londres Astoria se colocó sobre Ginny y la empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras las dos eran vistas de forma lujuriosa por Luna que a los pocos minutos se unió. Las tres no lo llevaron muy lejos debido a la presencia de Lady Slytherin en el compartimento. Las tres no se pasaron todo el tiempo así en la ultimas horas del viaje estuvieron comiendo y platicando. Ginny intentaba averiguar a donde iban a ir pero tanto como Astoria y Luna se negaban a decirle.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes en Londres, Lady Slytherin encogió sus respectivos baúles y le pasó una llave a Luna. "Sabes lo que es Luna, para activarlo solo debes decir mi nombre." Luna asintió y tomó la llave. "Vamos Astoria tu madre nos está esperando y la verdad no quiero hacerla esperar."Le dijo para luego salir seguida por Astoria.

"Lady Slytherin conoce a la madre de Astoria." Le pregunto Ginny a Luna la cual se estaba haciendo una coleta. "Si son amantes desde hace años, iremos a que te despidas de tus padres, después usaremos el traslador para ir al punto de encuentro." Le comentó para luego tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia afuera. No pasó mucho hasta que las dos se encontraron con los señores Weasley quienes saludaron amablemente a Luna. Cuando la señora Weasley finalmente se enteró de que su hija se iría de vacaciones con Luna y que Ginny lo había hecho a sus espaldas se enfadó y empezó a hacer una escena en el andén aún lleno con familias. Si no fuera porque el señor Weasley le puso un alto y le dijo que era mejor que Ginny estuviera fuera del país por las vacaciones por los peligros que se había vuelto.

Fue así como la señora Weasley cedió y dejó que Ginny se fuera con Luna la cual le dijo que estarían de regreso quince días antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Luna jaló a Ginny hacia una parte algo excluida para luego sacar la llave y que ambas las agarraran. "Lily" dijo y el nombre llamó la atención de Ginny la cual no pudo decir nada ya que en ese mismo instante sintió el jalón de traslador y vio todo borroso. Segundos después estaba cayendo en el suelo jalando consigo a Luna la cual cayó encima de ella. "Astoria se va a molestar si hacemos algo sin ella." Le dijo seductoramente encima de ella.

"Vaya que si me voy a molestar." Oyeron las dos y voltearon a ver desde donde había venido la voz. Astoria estaba ahí parada viéndolas con una cara seria para luego empezar a reírse. "Vamos levántense que nos están esperando para irnos." Dijo mientras las ayudaba a levantarse, Ginny vio al fondo un objeto negro iluminado por algunas luces y varias personas subiendo a él o bajando. Astoria la tomó de la mano y la hizo seguirla. "Es conocido como Osprey es un vehículo Muggle sirve para transportar a varias personas de un lugar a otro. Misma finalidad que el auto que tenía tu papá solo que más rápido, más grande y con estilo." Le comentó al ver su expresión de que no podía entender.

Al acercarse Ginny noto a varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts que subían al extraño vehículo Muggle. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una mujer que estaba vestida igual que Lady Slytherin solo que su cabello era rojo ahora y no llevaba puesto el antifaz o casco que caracterizaba a Lady Slytherin. La mujer hablaba con una chica de cabello negro y que parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

Luna se acercó a la mujer para entregarle la llave. "Ya arribamos Lady Potter, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo por la señora Weasley pero al final dejó a Ginny en paz." Le comentó al entregarle la llave. "Lady Potter." Dijo sorprendida Ginny al ver que se trataba de la madre de Harry con la misma apariencia de cuando habían sido atacados.

Lily Potter le sonrió y caminó hacia ella seguida por la chica de cabello negro. "Así es Ginny soy Lily Potter o como más me has conocido este año Lady Slytherin. Y ella es mi hija mayor Casandra Potter." Le dijo mientras le presentaba a la chica a su lado la cual le extendió su mano a Ginny sonriendo. "¿Eres una de las almas gemelas de Tori no? Tori es como una hermana para mi, por lo que espero que podamos ser buenas amigas en un futuro." Le dijo mientras se saludaban.

"Se que debes de tener muchas preguntas Ginny y pronto las responderé. Luna, Astoria llévenla adentro y prepare la para despegar. Estaremos en el aire dentro de diez minutos." Les indico a las dos chicas que asintieron y guiaron a Ginny hacia dentro del Osprey. Dentro la pelirroja vio a todos los que viajarían con ellos. Al fondo estaban sentados Harry junto con Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, Padma y Susan. Al ver a Harry pronto empezó a entender las cosas que habían sucedido en el año alrededor de él y de Lady Slytherin o Lady Potter. También vio a Neville sentado junto a Parvarti, los hermanos Mc Netic junto con Tracey Davis.

Una vez arriba Luna la llevó a uno de los lugares vacíos y la sentó al lado de Astoria la cual se estaba amarrando al asiento y se ponía unos orejeras negras. Luna rápido le puso lo mismo que Astoria se había puesto. "Estos son audífonos van a suprimir el sonido exterior pero vas a poder oír nuestras voces y podrás hablar con nosotras al mismo tiempo." Le explicó rápido mientras tomaba el lugar vacío junto a ella y volvía a repetir el procedimiento de forma casi automática.

Pronto vio como Lily Potter subía cargando una bebe y era seguida por su hija Casandra la cual llevaba una tabla de la cual salía luz. Casandra parecía estar trabajar en esa tabla mágica mientras hablaba con su madre. "Los tres drones escoltas están activos y en formación listos para despegar cuando nosotros despeguemos." Lily le asintió mientras ponía a la bebe en una cuna especial amarrada para luego proceder a sentarse y asegurarse al igual que Casandra.

"Ya nos podemos ir." Oyó decir a Lily Potter por el aparato en sus oídos para luego oír una voz extraña contestarle. Pocos segundos después sintió un jalón al igual que varias vibraciones. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero por la calma de Astoria y Luna supuso que todo estaba bien por lo que intento relajarse un poco para luego quedarse dormida.

Ginny despertó cuando sintió un golpe en el piso metálico y vio como todos los demás se estaban desabrochando y levantando de sus asientos. De momento vio a Astoria enfrente de ella moviendo los labios pero sin poder oír nada. Astoria pareció darse cuenta de que no la estaba oyendo y se dio una palmada de la cabeza para luego remover las orejeras que le había puesto a Ginny. "Vamos dormilona ya llegamos a nuestro destino es hora de bajar." Oyó decir a Astoria mientras se terminaba de levantar.

Pronto la puerta por donde habían entrado se empezó a abrir para revelar a dos figuras esperándolas del otro lado. Una de ellas se asemejaba a Daphne y a Astoria por lo que supuso que sería la madre de las dos pero la otra era una completa desconocida para ella. "Vamos hermana, mamá quiere hablar con los dos. Será mejor dejar esto atrás de una vez y no alargarlo más de lo necesario." Oyó decir atrás de ella para luego ver pasar a los hermanos Mc Netic junto a ella caminado rumbo hacia la mujer la cual tenía los brazos cruzados. Mientras pasaban a su lado Ginny noto las líneas moradas en el cuerdo de Natalie.

"Astoria, Luna muéstrenle a Ginny su habitación. No se mantengan mucho tiempo ocupadas vamos a cenar dentro de poco." Les dijo Lady Potter a las dos chicas las cuales asintieron y la guiaron para bajar. Astoria pasó rápido a saludar a su madre para luego llevar a Ginny hacia unas puertas metálicas por las cuales habían desaparecido ya los Mc Netic. Mientras caminaban hacia las puertas Ginny se puso a ver el lugar donde estaban. Era una cueva enorme donde había varios vehículos parecidos en el que había viajado hace unos momentos, también había unos más grandes o más pequeños. Lo único que podía reconocer de ese lugar eran los automóviles ya que había visto varios por el trabajo de su padre. A lo lejos vio como Lady Potter abrazaba a la madre de Astoria para luego darle un apasionado beso en la boca confirmando la historia de Luna. "Como te dije una vez, es de familia que nos gusten las pelirrojas." Oyó decir a Astoria mientras le daba una nalgada, cuando las tres estaban solas en el pequeño cuarto que ellas llamaban elevador. Pronto las tres salieron del elevador y Astoria la guió por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme sala común la cual Astoria le explicó que compartían con los Harry, las chicas y Casandra.

Astoria la guió hasta su propia habitación donde las tres se quedarían por el momento. Una vez dentro le dieron un rápido tour por el cuarto, el baño y vestidor mostrándole donde podía poner sus cosas. Una vez que habían terminado de mostrarle el lugar Luna tomó a Ginny y la lanzó hacia la cama para luego subirse a ella y gatear hacia Ginny mientras que esta veía a Astoria quitarse lentamente su blusa. Cuando Luna empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón para quitárselo oyeron como tocaban a la puerta y la voz de Daphne se oyó. "Hermana dice mamá que bajemos a cenar y que más tarde puedes continuar haciendo lo que estés haciendo ahí dentro."

 **Lily**

Una vez terminada la cena Lily e Isabelle se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala de juntas de la alianza. Había muchas cosas que discutir sobre la guerra y las cosas que se debían preparar. Dentro ya estaban casi todos presentes, aún faltaban Diana al igual que Lord Patil y Lord Parkinson los que no tardarían en llegar. Lily tomó su lugar al frente de la mesa e Isabelle hizo lo mismo con su lugar.

La imagen de Lord Parkinson apareció unos segundos después ya que su familia era la única que se había quedado en Inglaterra debido a su misión actual de infiltrar a los Mortifagos. Tres minutos después tanto Lord Davis como Patil entraron a la sala de juntas y tomaron su lugar correspondiente dando así inicio a la junta. "Felicitaciones Lady Potter por haber llevado acabo tan brillante plan." Le dijo Madame Longbotom de forma sincera para sorpresa de todos ya que era la que normalmente se oponía a todos los planes.

"Aún que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su plan inicial de permitir el regreso de Lord Voldemort estoy satisfecho con los resultados de su plan." Dijo Madame Bones desde su lugar y los demás le dieron respuestas parecidas. Casi nadie de la alianza había estado muy de acuerdo al principio con su plan pero después de explicarlo detalladamente y de añadir la sorpresa que obtendría Voldemort al resucitar todo parecían más convencidos.

"Me alegra oír sus felicitaciones pero creo que todo el crédito se lo deberían de llevar tanto el hijo de Lady Mc Netic por haber desarrollado el suero como Harry por ser el que se arriesgó más que nadie para llevarlo a cabo." Dijo viéndolos a todos los cuales parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Bien ahora que Lord o Lady Voldemort como se que ahora quiere que le llamen." Dijo viendo a Lord Parkinson. "Parece ser que no se ha dado por vencido de hallar una forma de recobrar su cuerpo masculino por lo que aún los obliga a llamarlo Lord. Pero tengo más que reportar sobre eso más adelante Lady Potter." Dijo a lo que Lily asintió para después continuar.

"Le daremos un nombre después, mientras tanto sabemos que ahora está de vuelta y que no durará en volver a intentar crear su régimen de terror en Inglaterra y en todo el Reino Unido. Esta vez lo detendremos por completo y le haremos saber al mundo mágico que nosotros seguimos aquí. Y entenderán que jamás tuvieron que haberse metido en nuestra contra." Dijo con determinación mientras los demás le aplaudían.

"Estamos en guerra no solo con Voldemort y su grupo. Si no que también contra el ministerio y la Orden del Fénix. Ambos grupos son responsible del deterioro de esta nación mágica. Sabemos que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas ningún país mágico va intervenir en esto y más si logramos tener el apoyo del gobierno Muggle. Tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort piensa que esta alianza ya no existe que murió con James y conmigo cuando nos atacó esa noche de Halloween. Por esa razón Dumbledore mantuvo a Harry a oscuras durante todo esto tiempo para evitar que algún día la alianza surgiera de nuevo.

Durante el último año nos volvimos a preparar para enfrentar esta situación cada uno recibió una asignación en específico para poder lidiar con esta situación. Y por lo que se las metas establecidas se cumplieron. Nos mostraremos al mundo cuando Voldemort haga lo mismo. Pero preferiría oír lo que cada uno logró hacer en este año. Porque no empiezo yo, a parte de asegurarme de la resurrección de Voldemort, averigüe la ubicación de una de las partes del artefacto robado. Cuando tengamos oportunidad iremos al hogar de los Crouch a recuperar esa parte y lo usaremos para buscar las localizaciones de las demás partes.

También empecé a acercarme al actual ministro de magia para darle consejos y poner la idea de que Dumbledore podría planear usurpar su puesto como ministro, dentro de las siguientes reuniones del Wizengamot me aseguraré de que esa idea este firmemente establecida. También hice una evaluación de Hogwarts por lo que el siguiente año despediré a Bins y contrataré a alguien que si sepa de Historia de Magia. También hablé con la profesora de Estudios Muggle al parecer Dumbledore le restringió lo que podía enseñar. El siguiente año la materia será obligatoria para todo estudiante proveniente de una familia mágica y Sociedad Mágica se volverá a dar para todo Nacido Muggle y alumnos educados como Muggle. De esta forma todos tendrán un conocimiento explícito sobre cada cultura. El puesto de Dumbledore será solo como figura de autoridad ya no tendrá que ver con nada administrativo.

Creo que eso cubre todas mis metas, algún comentario o pregunta." Pregunto pero nadie dijo nada por lo qué fue el turno de Lord Davis de hablar. "Me da gusto informar que nuestra producción de pociones llegó a los niveles esperados para este año y todas son exportadas como planeado a nuestros diferentes clientes por todo el mundo. La poción de Hombre Lobo X es repartida continuamente a las manadas del país que decidieron apoyarnos y juraron lealtad, solo esperan nuestras ordenes para atacar los clanes de Greyback.

También hemos estado una poción prototipo con la ayuda de Lady Mc Netic y de los Flamel en Francia que nos enviaron algunas de sus notas. Permítanme presentar una nueva versión del suero de la verdad. Veritaserum Caeli es transportado de forma líquida pero una vez que entra en contacto con el aire se vuelve vapor esparciéndose por el aire y cubriendo varias personas a la vez las cuales se van a paralizar y empezarán a deci la verdad cuando sean cuestionadas otra de las ventajas de esta nueva fórmula será que una vez que pase el efecto no recordaran nada y sentirán solo una fuerte resaca. Y también estamos trabajando en nuevas pociones venenosas pero no hay avances. Explicó Lord Davis.

"Excelente noticias Lord Davis cumplió con sus metas y estoy muy satisfecha con su trabajo en este año. Prosigamos con los reportes Madame Longbotom algo qué reportar." Le pregunto a la anciana la cual se aclaró la garganta para habla.

"Revise las primeras unidades que llegaron y corrí algunas simulaciones de batalla con ellas. Los resultados son mejor de lo esperado, las unidades son eficientes en cada aspecto tienen una autonomía casi perfecta y no descansan hasta cumplir sus órdenes. Son perfectos para nuestros planes." Concluyó a lo que Lily asintió para luego dejar que Lord Patil tuviera su turno para hablar.

"Nuestros negocios en Asia han seguido creciendo en el año y con la colocación de varios nuevos productos hemos creado nuevos mercados y tomado la ventaja en otros mercados donde apenas teníamos presencia. También hemos estado consiguiendo materiales que Lord Patil y Lady Mc Netic han estado solicitando. El primer barco carguero con las primeras dos mil unidades debe de estar llegando en los próximos días junto con el carguero que trae los Quad Tild Rotor mejorados, hablando de eso creo que deberíamos de cambiarles el nombre." Dijo Lord Patil para luego cederle la palabra a Madame Bones la cual reportó que ya estaba formando un grupo de Aurores leales a ella dentro del Ministerio pero que ninguno sabía aún el verdadero objetivo de ese equipo. También había empezado a infiltrar a algunos Aurores a varios departamento del Ministerio para mantenerse informada. Lord Lovegood informó que su revista estaba lista para empezar con la propaganda planeada y que solo esperaba la señal para empezar a repartirla. Isabelle por su parte dio el reporte de las finanzas de la alianza la cuales habían crecido en el año. Dejando así solo el informe Lord Parkinson como de Lady Mc Netic la cual habló primero.

"Hemos construido cerca de veinte mil unidades, diez mil unidades de nuestro modelo Sentinela, cinco mil de nuestro modelo Infernó, cuatro mil de nuestro modelo de Apoyo y mil de nuestro modelo Cazador." Comentó Lady Mc Netic pero fue interrumpida por Madame Longbotom. "No estoy en contra de las unidades pero pienso que ese número de unidades es exageradamente grande. Para derrotar a una sola de esas unidades se necesitan como mínimo cinco Magos experimentados combatiendo al mismo tiempo. Y una sola unidad Sentinela puede acabar con varios en cuestión de minutos. Solo pregunto es necesario un número tan grande." Dijo mientras miraba a Lady Potter y pronto fue seguida por los demás miembros.

"Si estoy consiente que es un número bastante grande pero estoy considerando en el enemigo no solo magos y brujas si no otro tipo de enemigos como gigantes, vampiros. Además si no me equivoco durante la guerra contra Grindewald fue un número de unidades parecidas. Pero se perdieron la mayoría durante apoyando a los Muggle en su propia guerra, se están construyendo tantas por si surge un nuevo conflicto de esa escala y debemos combatir de nuevo, por eso también le solicite a Lady Mc Netic que diseñará unidades más pesadas." Le contesto de manera amable para luego dejar que Lady Mc Netic siguiera hablando.

"Gracias Lady Potter, iba justo al diseño de esas nuevas unidades, tengo otros dos modelos por mostrar para su aprobación si son aprobados sus números serán incluidos dentro de las 50 mil unidades." Con eso apretó un botón en la mesa y empezaron a aparecer nuevos modelos diseñados por ella. "La unidad Pretoriana será la guardia de las familias fuera del Archipiélago. Esta es más letal que la Sentinela tiene una mejor programación e inteligencia como armamento. La unidad Comando servirá como comandante de campo de batalla. Después tenemos la unidad Blindada parecida a un tanque, dos cañones y puede moverse con las orugas o cambiar a forma arácnida volviendo las cuatro orugas en piernas. Después esta la unidad de asedio, parecida a la blindada solo que cuenta con un caño de largo alcance y mayor daño tanto Mágico como no Mágico. Se mueve sobre sus cuatro piernas pero no está tan blindada.

Es armamento pesado que dudo que vayamos a usar en contra de nuestros enemigos mágicos, pero los de Asedio pueden ser usados para defender puntos importantes. Yo mismo opino que es demasiado pero Lady Potter me pidió que preparar cosas para una guerra completa y esas son las cosas que se me han ocurrido y también por eso el numero grande de unidades aún puedo pedir que queden en treinta mil pero veinte ya fueron hechas y vienen en camino." Dijo viendo a los demás miembros de ese consejo.

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo en los treinta ya son demasiadas dudo que ocupemos más de dos mil en todo el conflicto. Pero es bueno tener reservas para cuidar el archipiélago y por si sucede otro conflicto mayor en el que debamos intervenir. Además necesitamos una forma de transportar un número tan grande de unidades deberíamos de tomar en cuenta la antigua propuesta de Lady Mc Netic de crear una flota." Comentó Madame Longbotom y aunque muchos no parecieron convencidos al principio decidieron dejarlo en los treinta y crear la flota para transportar sus unidades.

"Aparte de eso tengo tres proyectos alternos que surgieron a partir de que mi hija experimentara consigo misma, por lo que he leído lleva unos meses trabajando en ellos y ha creado tres grupos diferentes. Dragones Pretorianos, Valquirias y Furias." Con eso apareció la figura de su hija en la pantalla.

"Mi hija experimentó con genes de Dementor en ella casi a inicios de años y dio como resultado el poder manipular emociones cómo consumirlas para dejar a sus enemigos débiles o esparcirlas para aumentar la moral o fortalecer a aliados. Le trajo algunas desventajas las cuales estamos solucionando en estos días pero ella diseñó un traje para poder controlar los genes y los poderes dentro de su cuerpo." Con eso la imagen del traje apareció y Lord Davis se inclinó un poco hacia Lord Parkinson. "Me recuerda al Doctor Octopus del Hombre Araña." Le dijo a lo que Lord Parkinson asintió recordando su época de leer historietas.

"Natalie se inspiró de esa historieta para los brazos mecánicos planea usarlos para absorber, esparcir o controlar las emociones ya que servirían como amplificadores. Pero también como herramientas ya que desea seguir experimentado en la rama de la genética. Desde su experimento ha estado haciendo simulaciones buscando una combinación buena para aplicarla en humanos y ha encontrado varías combinaciones curiosas.

La primera es una combinación de Lethifold y Vampiro con modificaciones adicionales a los respectivos genes. En si una vez añadidos y activados los usuarios podrán desvanecerse en una especie de niebla para atravesar paredes o cualquier otro obstáculo, por lo mismo podrán cambiar a ese estado para evadir amenazas, se moverán más rápido de lo normal y serán mucho más ágiles. Natalie quito la debilidad de la luz solar pero serán débiles ante uno Patronus. Consumir sangre de sus enemigos les va permitir volverse más fuertes y curar heridas leves como graves. Pienso que crear un grupo de individuos con esas habilidades nos permitirá llevar a cabo misiones de espionaje, sabotaje, infiltración y asesinato si es necesario. Estas son las Furias y mi hija propone que sean integradas por el segundo hijo de cada familia. Lo que significan que serían Casandra, Gabrielle, Astoria, Parvarti y Ginny." El nombre de su hija llamó la atención de Lady Potter.

"Deja ver si entiendo, tu hija quiere jugar con los genes de nuestros hijos para crear un equipo de operaciones encubiertas usando genes de dos de las criaturas más letales que existen. Le pregunto sorprendida a lo que Lady Mc Netic asintió para continuar explicando. "Mi hija no va a hacer lo mismo que hizo con ella si no que lo volverá una especie de poción que les dará las habilidades por un periodo de tiempo después de eso volverán a ser humanas."

"Creo que esto lo debemos de poner a votación, la idea suena interesante pero el poner a nuestros hijos en riesgo no es algo que queramos hacer. Que tu hija se asegure de disminuir los riesgos y después votaremos además faltan los Delacour y no creo que estén contentos si decidimos esto sin ellos." Dijo viendo a los demás los cuales parecían estar de acuerdo.

"Entiendo le pasaré la decisión a mi hija para que siga investigando y pueda asegurar la seguridad de nuestros hijos. Mientras tanto el proyecto Valquiria es un poco más diferente que Furia, este proyecto igual busca organizar un equipo, pero se centra más en solo miembros femeninos." Comentó mientras mostraba la siguiente imagen. "Inspirada por la naturaleza y belleza Veela tanto en su forma humana como de Arpía las armaduras de las Valquirias tienen un hermoso y elegante diseño, pero al mismo tiempo letal.

Cuentan con alas mecánicas que se doblan en la espalda, las alas le dan un completo movimiento en el aire como para sobrevolar como para volar a alta velocidad. La armadura es una versión mejorada de la usada en la quinta prueba, más ligera, mayor movilidad y más resistente. Todas llevan una espada y dos sub fusiles mágicos. Para garantizar su efectividad se propone la inyección de bióticos a sus miembros para soportar su uso. Como todos sabemos los bióticos son más estimulantes que incrementan ciertos atributos.

Las Furias son el escuadrón encubierto mientras que las Valquirias tendrían el rango de comandante dentro del ejército y aparecerían a su lado. Los miembros propuestos son Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, Padma, Susan, Tracey, Pansy y Luna. Mi hija propone a Daphne o Hermione como líder grupo, pero deja la decisión final al consejo." Les dijo viendo que esta propuesta era más aceptada por los miembros del consejo ya que operaba en el área conocida.

"Por último los Dragones Pretorianos, parecido a las Valquirias solo que, con una armadura negra en vez de blanca, sin alas mecánicas, modificaciones genéticas para poder escupir fuego y soportar altas temperaturas. Más fuerza, pero más lentos que las Valquirias. Armamento conformado por espadas, lanzas, escudos y rifles de asalto. Según mi hija solo estaría conformado por los únicos tres chicos de la alianza Ian, Neville y Harry." Terminó diciendo para volver a tomar su lugar.

"Me agrada la idea, pero no votaremos hasta que sea seguro para los chicos, por lo que creo que solo votaremos por el proyecto Valquiria por el momento." Dijo Lady Potter mientras veía a los demás miembros. Unos minutos después estaba decidido y todos empezarían a entrenar en las vacaciones tanto los miembros propuestos para Dragones Pretorianos, Valquiria y Furia.

Una vez terminado ese asunto fue el turno de Lord Parkinson de hablar. "Hace unos pocos días fui contactado por Lucius Malfoy para hablar de un "negocio lucrativo", nos reunimos en el Hotel Casino de Sirius para comer y me platicó que su maestro había vuelto y que estaban buscando familias que apoyaran su causa de forma económica como política. Cuando le transferí una sustancial cantidad de Galeones a su baúl para la "causa" ya me empezó a hablar más acerca de los planes de Voldemort y algunos de sus siguientes pasos. Parece ser que varias familias importantes dentro del ministerio se le están uniendo. De nuestros objetivos se unieron a su causa los Fawley y Shafiq junto con otras familias sangre Pura del continente.

También me comentó que Voldemort empezó a mandar a sus embajadores a las tribus de gigantes, los clanes vampiros y mando a llamar a Greyback para juntar a las manadas de hombres lobos. Sobre su condición Lucius no mencionó nada sobre que haya cambiado de sexo, solo que el había algunas complicaciones que estaban resolviendo pero que él había vuelto con todo su poder. Por el momento mantendrían a sus nuevos simpatizantes ocultos. Al parecer entendió que marcar a sus nuevos Mortifagos esto los delataría evitando así su plan de infiltrar su ministerio.

Pero Lucius me dijo que dentro de poco tendrían una nueva forma de comunicarse entre ellos. Y que por mi amable donación sería de los primeros en recibirla para poder tener una mejor participación." Les explico a todos mientras algunos se hacían anotaciones para crear posibles contramedidas.

"Una vez que le den esa nueva forma de comunicación deseo ser avisada para analizarla y poder asegurar nuestro secreto." Le dijo Lady Mc Netic a Lord Parkinson el cual asintió.

"Sobre los hombres lobo podemos encargarnos de ellos de inmediato, un ataque preventivo con las manadas que usan nuestra poción y nos están apoyando evitarán que Voldemort consiga esa fuerza a su favor." Propuso Lady Potter pero Madame Longbotom negó con la cabeza.

"Sería darnos a conocer demasiado pronto, dejaremos que las manadas de Greyback se unan junto con los clanes Vampiros. Esas dos especies nunca se han llevado bien y sin una meta sólida en común se estarán matando entre ellos rápidamente, el más mínimo rumor en contra de uno causará que se estén matando. Me preocupaba más las tribus de gigantes, matar a un gigante no será nada sencillo aún con nuestras nuevas Legiones. Tal vez el usar las unidades blindadas no sea tan mala idea ahora. Con el calibre y nivel de Magia correcto podrán hacer pedazos a los gigantes con facilidad." Término de explicar Madame Longbotom y los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Alguna otra criatura que planean reclutar." Le pregunto Lady Potter a Lord Parkinson, el cual se quedó pensando por unos momentos recordando su plática con Lucius Malfoy. "Creo que mencionó algo acerca de Orcos al parecer les quieren ofrecer las riquezas de Gringotts si los apoyan." Dijo finalmente causando murmullos en la sala.

"Podemos sacar ventaja de eso, si nuestro ejército apoya a los Duendes obtendremos su favor para algún momento después. Debe os estar muy atentos a ese objetivo de Voldemort." Dijo Madame Longbotom después de reflexionar unos minutos en silencio. Lady Potter vio de nuevo a Lord Parkinson para ver si tenía algo más que decir. "También salió el tema de Lady Slytherin y parece que Voldemort está furioso por no ser considerado el heredero directo y el que nunca podrá tomar el título debido a que los Gaunt son la descendencia de Slytherin desheredada y sin ningún privilegio a esos títulos. Planea matarla Lady Potter solo con el fin de extinguir la línea de Slytherin." Para sorpresa de todos Lily empezó a reír ante el comentario de Lord Parkinson.

"Ya lo intento una vez, solo lo logro porque James le hizo caso a Dumbledore y nos traicionaron. Esta vez me voy a terminar de preparar y yo misma me enfrentaré a él si es necesario. Tal vez no tenga su mismo conocimiento mágico, pero si tengo mejores reflejos, habilidades y sobre todo superioridad tecnológica vencerlo es solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero hay que tenerlo claro vencerlo no es el objetivo principal si no el terminar con la ideología de Sangre. Parece que estamos casi preparados, solo hay que terminar los pendientes de las últimas unidades, la construcción de nuestra flota y esperar los resultados de los nuevos proyectos para decidir si procedemos. Lord Parkinson manténgase en contacto y reporte cualquier actividad de sus nuevos socios." Le dijo Lady Potter dando así por terminada la junta. Lord Parkinson asintió y su imagen empezó a desaparecer mostrando que se había desconectado, los demás miembros se levantaron y empezaron a salir.

 **Natalie (1 mes después)**

Había pasado un mes desde que habían iniciado las vacaciones de verano. Durante ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas en el nido de Dragones, de las principales cosas fue la llegada de las primeras unidades del ejército las cuales estaban siendo almacenadas en las Islas Dragones la superficie podían ser rocas y cuevas para los dragones pero debajo de la superficie ya más profundo en la isla se encontraban las verdaderas instalaciones de la Alianza, bodegas, hangares, puertos escondidos y armerías desde donde podían ser desplegados con más facilidad en vez de concentrar todo en la fortaleza. Lily había llevado a los chicos a conocer a las nuevas unidades que conformaban sus ejércitos.

Dentro de las bodegas de almacenamiento estaban formados en grupos de cincuenta a unidades mientras sostenían su lanza en una mano y en la otra su escudo. Solo había unidades de asalto las demás estarían llegando poco a poco durante el periodo de las vacaciones y unos meses más. Pero no solo había unidades, sino que también había cientos de Quad Tilt Rotor estacionados y listos para ser usados.

El entrenamiento se había vuelto bastante intenso, todos los días despertaban con el propósito de correr cinco kilómetros en caminadoras después pasaban por diferentes máquinas de ejercicio con el fin de tomar más condición y fuerza. A eso Lily le había añadido entrenamiento de natación las primeras dos semanas en una piscina interior, después habían pasado a nadar en el mar, la siguiente fase serían las clases de buceo y su entrenamiento en el mar. Durante las tardes aprenderían nuevos hechizos y se enfrentarían entre ellos para mejorar sus habilidades durante un duelo. Cada dos días cambiarían de magia a entrenamiento con armas Muggle desde armas blancas hasta sus armas hibridas.

Casi todos los adolescentes participaban en ese duro entrenamiento a excepción de Ian y Natalie. Los dos hermanos casi no habían salido del laboratorio de genética desde su llegada. Eso se debía a que la condición de Natalie era más seria de lo que habían pesado inicialmente. Había veces que el cuerpo de Natalie se empezaba a desfasar por partes, podía estar con una tasa en la mano y su cuerpo pasaba por el desfase causando que la tasa cayera de su mano.

En sus primeros análisis descubrieron que el líquido dentro de las venas de Natalie era tanto letal para su cuerpo como lo era de vital. Cuando pasaba por un procedimiento químico el líquido negro se volvía amarillo y ayudaba a estabilizar la condición de Natalie. Lo que llevo a que le tuvieran que instalar a Natalie en los brazos unos dispositivos en los brazos para conectar tubos en sus brazos que sacaban el líquido negro y metían el líquido amarillo para mantenerla estable. Aun así, tenía que dormir todos los días en un contenedor sumergida en un líquido especial mientras tenia los dos tubos conectados a ella más una mascarilla de aire.

Mientras tanto su hermano trabajaba en dos trajes, uno que le permitieran poder vivir sin tenerse que conectarse al tanque todas las noches y otro que era más para cuando fuera a trabajar en su proyecto de genética. Era de mañana cuando Natalie despertó viendo a su madre y hermano en el laboratorio trabajando sobre la mesa. Natalie se empezó a mover para desconectar los tubos en sus brazos y luego subir a la superficie del tanque donde se quitó la mascarilla de aire.

"Entonces ya está terminado hijo." Oyó como le preguntaba su madre a su

hermano mientras parecía inspeccionar lo que hubiera en la mesa. "Si ya quedo terminado con este traje Natalie dejara de estar teniendo que dormir en el tanque todas las noches. Puede quitarse el traje por cortos periodos de tiempo como ara bañarse. Ir al baño o nadar si quiere. El traje se adapta a su piel tomando su color de piel como cuando tiene que usar su uniforme escolar. También los tubos son casi como venas dándole una movilidad completa. El aparato purificador se encuentra en la espalda, lo intente hacer lo más delgado posible pero aun así se ve un poco gordo, no demasiado. Las túnicas podrán ocultar la máquina al igual que una camisa bien colocada." Le contesto mientras le terminaba de mostrar.

"Qué bueno que ya me estaba cansando de estar durmiendo en este tanque todo el tiempo." Dijo Natalie desde atrás de ellos, los dos se voltearon para luego terminar de ayudarla a salir del tanque. Una vez fuera su madre la ayudo a bañarse para que se pudiera poner el traje, en ese tiempo su hermano le dio los toques finales y lo preparo para que se lo pusiera. Cuando su hermana salió las dejo un momento a solas para darle un momento de privacidad en lo que se ponía el traje. Cuando ya lo tenía puesto regreso para poder cerrarlo, activarlo y enseñarle el cómo funcionaba.

"Como puedes ver hermana el material tiene la propiedad de funcionar como una segunda piel para ti. Podrás sentir todo de forma normal, de tal modo que no sientas que tienes un traje puesto. Si quieres podrás sentir el calor y el frio como todos o si deseas podrás usar la función Climática que te permite poner la temperatura a tu gusto." Le dijo mostrándole los botones para activar esa función.

"Tu estado será controlado por la purificadora en tu espalda, funciona en conjunto con tu núcleo mágico y con el líquido que saca. La tela es moldeable y podrá funcionar bien con cualquier aparato que quieras unir al traje." Le explicó mientras Natalie tocaba el traje maravillada por cómo parecía seguir siendo su propia piel la que estuviera tocando. Cuando su hermano terminó de explicarle lo abrazó muy fuerte en señal de agradecimiento y podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano y la textura de la ropa.

"Gracias Ian, es una de tus mejores creaciones." Le dijo sonriendo mientras que Ian le sonrió para luego revolverle el cabello. "De nada hermana pero esa no es mi obra maestra. La tela ya la llevaba diseñada al igual que él apartó purificador, mamá me ayudó a terminar los últimos detalles para que funcionara de forma correcta y yo solo lo termine. Mi obra maestra en realidad tiene que ver con tu segundo traje." Le comentó para luego guiarla hacia su laboratorio personal donde había una bóveda la cual abrió cuando llegaron mostrando su último trabajo.

Una armadura de cuerpo completo color negro se encontraba parada en medio de la bóveda. Al principio no vio nada diferente a las armaduras usuales que solían hacer para todos pero su hermano la volteó revelando los cuatro tentáculos que le salían de la espalda. "Si pude terminar la armadura que querías, no fue nada fácil crear la conexión neuronal para que cada miembro se pudiera mover con tu mente, pero al final lo logre. Al igual que tu traje se alimenta de tu núcleo mágico por lo que también podrás usar magia por cada uno de los tentáculos. Las puntas pueden generar cualquier herramienta que necesites para tu trabajo o para el combate. La armadura no es necesaria para estar usando los brazos pero esta hecha para que pueda trabajar en conjunto con ellos." Le explicó mientras la guiaba hacia el centro donde ya se estaban desprendiendo la parte de los brazos del resto de la armadura principal.

Entre Ian y su madre pronto Natalie estaba conectada a sus brazos artificiales y los estaba empezando a mover con un poco de dificultad. Primero empezó con abrir las puntas del brazo y volver a cerrarlo. "Es más complicado de lo que pensaba." Le dijo unos minutos después de estar repitiendo el ejercicio. "Claro que es más complicado de lo que esperabas tu mente no está acostumbrada a tener más extremidades mucho menos cuatro de más y con ese diseño. Poco a poco se irá acostumbrando mientras sigas practicando." Le explicó para luego revisar algunos mecanismos de traje.

Natalie continuó así por otras dos horas, al final de estas ya podía estar abriendo las pinzas con facilidad y empezar a tener algo de movimiento con el resto del brazo, pero ya estaba bastante agotada. Así que la desprendieron de sus nuevas extremidades para que descansara mientras Ian calibraba el brazo que había estado usando con nuevos parámetros que habían aparecido durante sus ejercicios.

En lo que tomaba su descanso se paró a ver la pared de diseños de su hermano la cual estaba llena de esquemas y planos para construir diferentes aparatos. Había visto cosas parecidas en el laboratorio de su madre pero a diferencia de Ian su madre tenía los planos de vehículos en los cuales estaba trabajando. Natalie admiro varios de sus diseños, entre ellos se encontraba sus nuevos brazos mecánicos, mostrando cómo estaban construidos y como se suponían que deberían de trabajar.

Más adelante se encontraba el diseño de unas alas mecánicas, que igual se pegaban a la espalda, llevaban unas hélices de cada lado de las alas y en la parte de atrás se encontraba un propulsor. "Es el diseño de las alas para las Valquirias." Le pregunto Natalie a su hermano el cual negó desde su lugar.

"No, al principio pensaba hacerlas de ese modo pero no me convencían el diseño, parecía más un planeador por lo que el diseño final para las armadura Valquiria es ese." Le dijo señalando unos planos diferentes. Natalie se acercó para verlos y vio que su hermano tenía razón la armadura era muy diferente, las alas estaban directamente integradas a la armadura, carecían de las hélices y el propulsor, podían doblarse de tal modo que formaban un escudo para su usuario, la armadura igual era parecida a la de su nueva armadura solo que el color cambiaba de negro a un blanco con dorado. La armadura estaba diseñada para que el usuario usara una espada y llevaba cinco lanzas encogidas que se podían desplegar para atacar volando.

"Están terminada." Le pregunto a lo que Ian movió la mano en señal de más o menos. "El otro diseño crees poder hacerle unos cambios, de tal forma que las alas se puedan combinar con mis nuevos brazos." Le pregunto mientras regresaba al otro diseño.

"Supongo que sí, pero debo de terminar primero la armadura de las Valquirias, el consejo quiere una demostración y piensan hacerlo durante el Ritual del Primer Vuelo. En éste participarán Harry, Fleur, Susan, Padma y Casandra dentro de dos semanas ya que sus Dragones están listos para la fase final de su lazo. Después del ritual se planea que Hermione como Daphne hagan la demostración de la armadura de las Valquirias." Le dijo a lo que Natalie asintió mientras regresaba su vista a los planos pensando que tenía que demostrar para esa fecha que su proyecto de Furia podía ser viable. Y con el planeador que había diseñado su hermano lo podía usar como parte de su equipamiento.

Unas horas después Natalie salía del laboratorio rumbo a su cuarto el cual no había visitado desde su llegada a la Fortaleza. Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto se encontró con Gabrielle y Casandra que venían hacia ella corriendo, cuando llegaron a ella se lanzaron a abrazarla lo que causó que se fueran para atrás cayendo al suelo. Sus dos amigas la abrazaron fuertemente en el piso y Natalie podía sentir perfectamente sus abrazos y las abrazos también. De pronto sintió un ligero golpe en la mejilla y vio como Casandra le había dado una cachetada, Natalie la vio sorprendida notando como Casandra tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"No vuelvas a desaparecer tanto tiempo y menos sin decirnos la razón. No contestabas a tu espejo, tu hermano no nos decía nada al igual que tu madre. Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos por ti Natalie." Le dijo Casandra aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le daba ligeros golpes en el pecho. "Yo también las extrañé a las dos Cassie." Le dijo mientras la detenía para luego abrazarla a lo que Gabrielle se les unió.

 **Harry (Dos semanas después)**

Había llegado el día de la ceremonia o ritual del primer vuelo. Éste se llevaba a cabo cuando el Dragón familiar de cada uno tenía la edad y cuerpo necesarios para poder llevar a un jinete. La ceremonia era exclusiva para la familia Potter, eso incluía esposas o en el caso de Harry almas gemelas. Si Lily hubiera tenido un Dragón como familiar también había tenido que pasar por la ceremonia pero ella tenía su Leon así que se había saltado esa parte. De igual modo Hermione y Daphne se saltaban esa ceremonia pero no Fleur, Susan o Padma.

Durante las últimas dos semanas los cuatro junto con Casandra habían estado recibiendo lecciones sobre la ceremonia y el cómo montar un Dragón de la manera adecuada para no lastimarse a ellos o a su Dragón. En si la ceremonia era sencilla el jinete como el Dragón tendrían que confiar en el otro y alzar el vuelo juntos por primera vez. Para la ceremonia tanto jinete como Dragón usaban su armadura de guerra, para esta ocasión usarían las nuevas armaduras diseñadas por Ian.

Las armaduras se diferenciaban en tres diferentes grupos la primera era la de Dragón Pretoriano esta era negra con toques rojos, en el pecho lleva el escudo de la casa Potter. El casco tenía una apariencia de cabeza de Dragón, llevaba una capa roja con el escudo de la casa Potter pero en dorado. Las hombreras tenían un diseño escamoso, junto con las piernas y los guanteletes que podían desplegar una espada en cada brazo, los guantes también tenían diseño con escamas y garras metálicas. La armadura de Harry llevaba la espada familiar junto con otra espada más corta que podía usar con una mano. Solo se diferenciaba de la armadura de Neville e Ian por los escudos que llevaban en el torso y en la capa representando su respectiva casa.

El diseño final de la armadura de Valquirias parecía menos protegido pero en realidad tenía la misma resistencia que la Pretoriana solo que tenía ese aspecto debido a que se enfocaba más en velocidad que en fuerza bruta como su contraparte, además de que las alas que tenia le daban protección adicional. A diferencia de las Pretorianas todos eran uniformes por lo que no se revelaba la identidad de cada Valquiria gracias a un casco blanco estilo nórdico con visor azul. Para la ceremonia todas sus miembros las estarían usando aún cuando fueran a participad en la ceremonia o solo era como demostración. Por último estaban las Furias aunque las modificaciones genéticas aún no se habían autorizados sus armaduras si lo habían sido, sobre todo gracias a la insistencia de Natalie junto con Casandra.

Al final el proyecto había sido tomado por completo por Natalie que le hizo algunas mejoras al diseño original de su hermano para que funcionara con ella el equipo. Pero al mismo tiempo terminado lo para que lo pudieran usar las demás. Las armaduras eran las mismas que las Valquirias pero en color negro, las alas blancas mecánicas integradas a la armadura eran remplazada por un planeador que se podía desprender de la espalda y que al mismo tiempo servía como Dron. También podía servir como un escudo para protegerse de ataques y al tener un propulsor junto con hélices integradas aumentaba su velocidad mientras encogía las alas. Cada una llevaba una túnica negra con capucha que cubría su cabeza y una máscara completamente negra. Solo se distinguían por el cráneo pintado en la máscara ya que cada uno era diferente al mismo tiempo que sus nombres clave.

Natalie había sido nombrará líder del equipo por las chicas, su máscara llevaba el diseño de un Kraken debido a los brazos que ahora la acompañaban y realmente la distinguían de entre todas. Era la única cuyo diseño no era esquelético. Casandra tenía el diseño de un cráneo de Dragón, Astoria el de un Smilodon, Ginny el de un Basilisco, Parvarti llevaba un Megalodon y Gabrielle un Griffo.

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en la cueva donde dormían los dragones y que tenía acceso libre al exterior. Todos ya había subido a excepción de Harry, Casandra, Fleur, Padma y Susan quienes esperaban a ser llamados. Pronto la plataforma que los iba a subir descendió y supieron que era su turno. Los seis se subieron a la plataforma la cual empezó a ascender lentamente hasta llegar a su destino. La cueva estaba iluminada casi por completo y había gradas donde estaban sentados sus padres y familiares que verían la ceremonia. El camino hacia sus Dragones estaba iluminado y al final de éste se encontraban formado las Furias primero, seguido de las Valquirias y después los únicos dos Pretorianos.

Junto a sus respectivos Dragones se encontraba la cabeza de Lancelot viéndolos, el enorme Dragón tenía su cuerpo escondido en la cueva por lo que solo se veía su cabeza. Los seis caminaron a sus Dragones los cuales ya tenían el tamaño de una avioneta de pasajeros y estaban vestidos con sus armaduras de guerra que protegían sus cuerpos y cabezas. Cada uno llegó hacia su respectivo Dragón para luego subirse a la montadura que tenían sobre de ellos pero sin ponerse la cuerda de seguridad.

"Espero que estés lista Hedwig, fuiste mi primera amiga cuando entre al mundo mágico y has estado a mi lado desde entonces cuidándome siempre que puedes y tu modo. Lo vamos a lograr ." Le dijo Harry a Hedwig la cual había volteado su cuello un poco para verlo. "Claro que si Harry, lo lograremos confía en mí siempre te voy a cuidar eres mi familia haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo." Harry la abrazo lo mejor que pudo, para luego voltearse a ver a los demás para ver si estaban listos. Después miro a Lancelot el cual asintió en señal de que iniciarán y Hedwig empezó caminar con sus alas y piernas hacia adelante para luego empezar a aletear cada vez más rápido mientras se empezaba a elevar. Detrás de ellos las demás y sus Dragones empezaron a ser lo mismo. Cuando Hedwig llegó al final ya estaban volando un poco por lo que no hubo problema cuando dejaron la cueva y sobrevolaron el mar seguidos segundos después por las demás.

La sensación de volar sobre Hedwig era muy diferente que volar sobre una escoba, volar con Hedwig era mucho más rápido pero perdía agilidad debido al tamaño de Hedwig. También estaba el hecho de que tenía que coordinarse con ella para poder volar, necesitaba inclinarse un poco más fuerte para que Hedwig pudiera entender sus instrucciones y entre más crecían más difícil era que entendieran, por eso era importante la ceremonia ya que a partir de ahí ambos se acostumbrarían a volar juntos. Por el momento solo volaban en línea recta y daban uno que otro giro para cambiar de dirección, durante lo que quedaba del verano seguirían practicando hasta que pudieran volar de tal forma que fuera una escoba.

Harry volteó hacia atrás para ver cómo iban las demás y noto que justo atrás de él venía Casandra riendo y alzando los brazos por lo mucho que disfrutaba el estar volando. A su lado Fleur parecía también estar disfrutándolo mucho, Susan parecía aún estar algo nerviosa pero empezaba a relajarse más mientras pasaba el tiempo. Por último Padma estaba calmada al igual que su Dragón pero no parecía estar disfrutando de la velocidad por lo que iba más lento que los demás. Harry se hizo un poco hacia atrás con el fin de que Hedwig bajara la velocidad para ponerse al par con Padma y a calmarla un poco mientras volaban de forma lenta por las islas.

Cuando pasaron de nuevo por la entrada a la cueva vieron como las Valquirias empezaban su demostración de vuelo. Pronto todas estaban en el aire volando a velocidad lenta ya que apenas habían tenido algunas sesiones de prácticas en un entorno seguro para ellas hoy solo era mostrar su movilidad en el exterior para revisar algunos detalles que pudieran surgir. Pronto fueron seguidas por las Furias las cuales también empezaban a una velocidad lenta todas excepto Natalie la más grande de todas. Su equipo era más grande debido a sus brazos mecánicos y por lo tanto tenía más potencia que las demás.

Para Harry las siguientes tres horas pasaron más rápido de lo que había imaginado y pronto estaban de regreso en la cueva donde ya se había preparado comida para los dragones, los cuales apenas habían aterrizado se empezaron a mover directo a la comida aún con sus jinetes sobre de ellos. Fue hasta que estaban comiendo que se quedaron quietos los suficiente para que sus jinetes se bajaran de ellos.

Para conmemorar la ocasión se celebró un banquete en el ala Potter donde asistieron todas las familias y sus miembros. Felicitaciones fueron repartidas tanto por haber realizado la ceremonia con éxito como por las pruebas de vuelo de las armaduras Valquiria y Furia. Los hermanos Mc Netic recibían elogios por su trabajo en las armaduras, mientras que Natalie también explicaba su avance en su trabajo con el fin de que por fin pudiera ser autorizado por completo. Para el final de la noche los había logrado convencer y dentro de unas semanas estaría haciendo la primera prueba.

 **Capítulo de Aniversario, algo adelantado peor es mejor a que no suba nada. Es increíble que ya haya pasado casi un año desde que empecé a subir esta historia. Ya llegamos a los 200 favoritos y 228 siguiendo no pensé que llegara ese número. Agradezco a todos por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios que me han llegado a ayudar.**

 **Se que puede haber quejas por el número del ejército pero es debido a la segunda parte que tengo planeada, este mundo mágico no será el único mundo conquistado. Pronto descubrían a donde irán pero mientras tanto pueden adivinar.**

 **Cuando estaba escribiendo la nueva armadura de Natalie sabía que me estaba inspirando en el Doctor Octopus por eso la referencia también, pero buscando en Pinterest me di cuenta que también la idea parecía venir de Metal Gear Solid 4 un juego que nunca he jugado. Los planeadores de las Furias están inspirados en las alas de Buitre de Spiderman Homecoming ya que me gusto el diseño. Y la armaduras de las Valquirias es parecida a la armadura de Valquiria de Thor Ragnarok en la batalla final solo que con alas incluidas.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será lo que quede de las vacaciones y habrá Smut aún no se de quien pero si habrá. También será la primera misión de las Furias lideradas por Natalie.**


	33. Verano

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Verano**

 **Nagini**

La enorme serpiente de Lord Voldemort conocida como Nagini se paseaba por la mansión Malfoy con toda a libertad del mundo. Los Mortifagos que llegaban a la mansión a visitar a su maestro la intentaban evitar a toda costa. A simple vista era visible lo peligroso que era la serpiente. El simple hecho de que pasara gran parte del tiempo con el señor oscuro ya la volvía peligrosa, solo por el simple hecho de que el señor oscuro estuviera interesado en su compañía y la deseara la volvía peligrosa.

Todos podían ver que no era una serpiente normal, podían sentir que había algo sobrenatural en ella, pero nadie se atrevería a preguntar por miedo al que el señor oscuro los fuera a torturar o matar por hacer muchas preguntas. Así que todos dejaban a Nagini en paz y ella lo prefería de ese modo. La serpiente alguna vez había sido humana, pero había perdido su forma humana gracias a una maldición de sangre y ahora solo era una serpiente con una conciencia humana.

Antes de vivir al lado de Tom había habitado los bosques de Albania sola sin que nadie la pudiera entender. Hasta hace tres años cuando se había encontrado al espectro Tom el cual se podía comunicar con ella algo que la hizo feliz, por lo que decido hacer una amistad con él. Durante dos años fueron solo ellos dos y Nagini estaba contenta por tener un amigo después de tantos años sola. Fue hasta que encontraron a la rata que todo empezó a cambiar, deseaba poder haberse comido a la rata en ese momento, pero Tom se lo había impedido. Con la llegada de la rata, Tom le había pedido usar su veneno para una poción para recuperar su cuerpo a lo que ella acepto y la rata la ordeñaba seguido por su veneno algo ella detestaba, pero lo hacía por ayudar a Tom quien siempre era encantador con ella.

La única vez que había estado asustada de su amigo fue cuando había asesinado a esa mujer cuando aún habían estado en Albania, el haberla matado no fue lo que la había asustado si no la magia oscura que había usado después, algo relacionado con su alma. No recordaba mucho pero ahora sentía la presencia de Tom continuamente en ella, además de que él le había prometido en buscar una forma en devolverle su cuerpo humano. al final llego a la conclusión que había sido algo relacionado para cuidarla porque desde entonces siempre la tenía a su lado y ella estaba contenta.

En las últimas semanas desde que había obtenido su cuerpo, Tom había estado de mal humor y seguidamente pasaba tiempo en su cuarto solo, saliendo solo cuando era necesario planear algo con sus seguidores para luego volver a su habitación. Ni siquiera dejaba que ella entrara a su habitación lo que era raro y le preocupaba. Pero ahora tenía hambre e iría a cazar uno de esos jugosos Pavo Reales que habitaban el jardín.

Cuando salió al jardín sintió la presencia de algo grande más grande y más peligroso que ella rondando en el jardín. Y no era la única en sentir la presencia de ese ser, sino que también las aves lo hacían ya que permanecían inmóviles cuando pasaba a su lado. Nagini ignoro sus propios instintos de preservación y se movió hacia donde se sentía la presencia. Pronto llego a una parte recluida del jardín donde vio a una chica de cabello negro sentada sobre el pasto leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras que un chico de cabello rubio parecido al dueño de la casa se encontraba debajo de sus piernas sirviendo como almohada.

" _Tenemos compañía Pansy, no es ninguno de los humanos de la casa, pero tiene olor a humano y serpiente."_ Dijo una voz desde donde estaba la chica, pero Nagini no pudo identificar de donde venia la voz y estaba segura que era esa presencia intimidante. " _Puedes investigar por favor Dante y si vio la situación de Draco hazte cargo de su memoria que nos hayan visto besando._ " Dijo la chica llamada Pansy pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Nagini empezó a mover su cabeza en búsqueda de la otra voz, pero no veía nada solo a la chica sentada sobre el otro chico siguiendo leyendo. De pronto sintió como era estrangulada con fuerza por algo mucho más grande que ella y de pronto se revelo la presencia. Era otra serpiente el triple de grande que ella y parecía aun estar en crecimiento. "miren que delicioso bocadillo me acabo de encontrar." Dijo la otra serpiente mientras parecía olfatearla.

" _Puedo comérmela Pansy se ve deliciosa._ " Dijo, pero la chica se volteo en su dirección. " _Lo siento Dante la serpiente le pertenece a Voldemort se daría cuenta de que ha desaparecido. Solo bórrale la memoria, e hipnotízala para que no vuelva por este lugar al igual que piense que me vio con Draco en una situación intima._ " Le dijo Pansy y Nagini se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando Parsel y por un momento tuvo esperanza de hablar con alguien más pero pronto se encontró con los ojos amarillos de la serpiente más grande.

Nagini abrió los ojos viendo que estaba de la puerta de la mansión y que había varios Pavo reales a su alrededor, al verlos sintió hambre y se empezó a deslizar hacia uno de ellos para comérselo. Desde una distancia segura Pansy observaba a la serpiente moverse mientras a su lado se encontraba un invisible Dante. " _Debo agradecerle a Daphne por haberte pedido que me cuidaras durante las vacaciones, sin tu ayuda ya tendría muchos problemas. Me asegurare que Daphne te dé una buena recompensa."_ Le dijo Pansy aun en Parsel. Ella jamás había hablado el idioma de las serpientes, pero un pequeño aparato en los oídos y una píldora la hacía que pudiera entenderse con ellas.

" _Mas te vale."_ Le contesto Dante mientras regresaba a tomar el sol en su rincón y Pansy continuaba leyendo su libro.

 **Padma**

Mientras Pansy tenía que pasar las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy con el fin de convivir con su futuro "esposo" y al mismo tiempo poder espiar un poco las actividades de los Mortifagos con la ayuda de Dante. Los demás continuaron sus vacaciones de la misma forma como habían empezado entrenando, todos los días los chicos se dividían en tres diferentes grupos para seguir su entrenamiento por la mañana y una pequeña parte por la tarde. Para mejorar la comunicación entre todos la Fortaleza había creado un ala especial para ellos. Cada grupo recibió sus propios cuarteles donde entrenaban, combatían, hacían cambios a su armadura según sus necesidades, se ejercitaban y donde podían recibir la información para sus misiones.

La parte de arriba pertenecía a las Valquirias las cuales tenían áreas de entrenamiento para practicar su vuelo junto con su combate de vuelo. Esta era un enorme domo con turbinas movibles para crear corrientes de aire y que pudieran practicar diferentes escenarios, al mismo tiempo el domo podía generar ambientes para practicar. Al igual que los demás cuarteles tenían un gimnasio para ellas, un spa completo, una piscina olímpica un área de tiro con un gran arsenal disponible para ellas y un simulador para todos los vehículos disponibles.

La parte de en medio estaba destinada a los Dragones Pretorianos, al igual que las Valquirias tenían un domo para practicar, pero el suyo tenía simulación en terreno como bosque, ciudades, lagos o montañas. También llevaban entrenamiento sobre estrategia ya que en el campo ellos liderarían, seguidos por las valquirias, mientras que las Furias debían obedecer órdenes de ellos, pero tenían una mayor autonomía y operarían bajo las órdenes directas del consejo. Todo lo demás era parecido a lo que tenían las Valquirias en su área, la parte de abajo finalmente era el área de las Furias, su domo tenía las simulaciones de las Valquirias y Dragones con dificultad aún mayor. También tenían un entrenamiento adicional sobre espionaje.

Por último, estaba el área común que compartían los tres grupos y que tenía todo lo que un adolescente podía desear a esa edad. Una cafetería grande donde podían pedir la comida que quisieran y esta seria preparada por un Elfo domestico casi al instante. Una sala de cine con suficiente espacio para todos, asientos declinables y pequeñas mesas para la comida. Con una biblioteca de películas vasta incluyendo los estrenos más recientes. Tenía una piscina recreativa con una isla en el centro con un bar atendido por otro Elfo Domestico.

Tenían una sala de Arcade con varias máquinas de videojuegos y al mismo tiempo una sección donde estaba las consolas de última generación con los más recientes títulos. Él área común también tenía acceso a la cueva de Dragones para tener un acceso más fácil a ellos para poder cuidarlos y convivir más tiempo con ellos. Por último, estaba una pequeña bahía la cual daba al mar.

Las tardes eran ocupadas por los adolescentes para trabajar en sus proyectos personales o para relajarse. Hermione por ejemplo pasaba gran parte de las tardes en la biblioteca leyendo libros tras libros de magia, historia, pociones entre otros temas de interés. Muchas veces era acompañada por Daphne la cual estaba ahí para asegurase de que no pasara demasiado tiempo ahí y otras veces solo iba para provocarla haciendo que dejara de leer.

Fleur pasaba tiempo con Lily ya que regresaría a Hogwarts como la asistente personal de Lady Slytherin la cual tendría una mayor participación en las decisiones de Hogwarts. Fleur estaría a su lado para ayudarla con el trabajo y facilitarle algunas reuniones con su encanto Veela para que todo saliera más a favor de Lady Slytherin. De ese modo habría una excusa para que Fleur estuviera en el castillo cerca de Harry y las demás.

Susan solía aprovechaba ese tiempo para pasar tiempo con su padre aprendiendo magia y secretos de la familia Black. Ya que de parte de los Bones ósea de parte de su madre ya había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas. Los Bones eran considerados una familia de Luz, pero lo que muchos no sabían eran que muy en el fondo tenían rastros de Necromancia mientras que los Black tenían conocimiento de Magia de Sombras y Magia sobre la Mente. Susan tenía una teoría de que los padres de Neville estaban bajo alguna especie de hechizo de la familia Black por lo que buscaba el contra hechizó para ayudarlos. Para ayudarle en eso Sirius había comandado a los Elfos Domésticos de la familia Black de que llevaran la biblioteca Black a la Fortaleza de Dragones.

Daphne por un lado tomaba clases Financieras avanzadas para que pudiera tomar el lugar de su madre llevando las finanzas de la alianza y que su familia no volviera a fallar como había sucedido a causa de su padre. También se tomaba su tiempo libre para seguir entrenando y mantener su puesto como la más feroz, agresiva y letal de las valquirias. Había aprendido a usar de una excelente forma la mayoría de las armas a su disposición y había aprendido también a encantarlas. Ahora podía encantar su espada de tal forma que cuando tocara la piel esta se empezaba a congelar.

Padma por un lado aún tenía dificultades volando con su Dragon por lo que Harry solía pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella enseñándole como volar. Por lo que todas las tardes salían a volar una hora o dos, solo los dos juntos con sus dragones respectivos. Harry era excelente para enseñar, no solo técnicas de vuelo, sino que también, el cómo usar hechizos y combatir con ellos. De tal modo que en casi dos semanas Padma ya podía volar libremente y sin miedo sobre su Dragon.

En ese mismo instante Padma iba persiguiendo a Harry y a Hedwig por el archipiélago, esquivando las rocas afiladas del mar, cambiando de dirección y velocidad drásticamente. Esa era su última forma de enseñar de Harry para ella, la meta era que ella lo lograra alcanzar no solo persiguiendo si no que pensando e improvisando para poder rebasarlo. En ese momento Padma ya se estaba acercando a Harry por lo que el cambio su dirección de vuelo haciendo que Hedwig se detuviera de momento, Padma lo rebaso rápido pero ya estaba esperando un movimiento así por lo que reacciono rápido y también estaba desacelerando.

Pronto esta continuando con su persecución mientras se elevaban rápido hacia el cielo. Sus armaduras entraron rápido en acción activando su sistema para mantenerlos calientes y brindarle más aire debido a la altura. Harry pronto se había perdido entre las nubes, pero Padma ya tenía un plan para poder alcanzarlo definitivamente. Por lo que hizo que su Dragon subiera más alto pasando así el primer grupo de Nubes para mostrar el cielo despejado. Una vez con la altura indicada se mantuvo sobrevolando por encima de las nubes buscando un claro por donde pudiera ver pasar a Harry y a Hedwig.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio una sombra moviéndose entre las nubes y Padma se fue en picada, su dragón entendió lo que planeaba hacer e intento acelerar más. Harry no los noto hasta que sintió el impacto que causo que los cuatro empezaran a caer. Por suerte la velocidad no había sido suficiente como para sacar a los dos Dragones de control por lo que pronto estaban volando de nuevo.

Como ya habían terminado el ejercicio decidieron aterrizar para descansar un poco por lo que pronto los dos Dragones estaba aterrizando sobre la playa de una de las islas para luego dejar bajar a Harry y a Padma de sus lomos. "Padma eso fue algo irresponsable lo que hiciste hace unos momentos. Mas velocidad y los dos hubiéramos caído del cielo con altas probabilidades de morir por la caída." Le dijo serio, mientras que Padma no podía evitar sonreír.

"Solo estas molesto porque al fin te pude derrotar en tu ejercicio." Le dijo con un tono travieso, aunque sabía que en parte tenía razón pero quería aligerar su humor un poco.

"Además momentos inesperados así son los que nos enseñan a cómo reaccionar, cómo mantener la calma y confiar en la habilidad de nuestros compañeros." Le siguió diciendo Padma mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Dragona la cual disfrutaba de su toque y movía la cabeza en señal de eso. De todos los Dragones recién nacidos Hedwig y Chitra eran las únicas hembras del grupo de cinco dragones. Los otros tres eran machos y peleaban constantemente por llamar la atención de las dos Dragonas, por lo que Lancelot tenía que estar interviniendo en sus peleas a cada rato antes de que se lastimarán seriamente. Dentro de unos años cuando las dos tuvieran la edad suficiente para reproducirse escogerían a su pareja y los huevos resultantes serían para el cuidado de los hijos e hijas de Harry con las chichas al igual que la familia de Casandra. Con Jazmín aún no estaban seguros si su Dragón lo obtendría con magia como sus hermanos o si heredaría un huevo de sus hermanos.

Harry suspiró sabiendo que Padma tenía razón en lo que decía y que era lo que había estado intentando enseñarle en estos últimos días para mejorar su vuelo. "Supongo que entonces podemos dar la clase por terminada por hoy, quieres hacer algo diferente." Le pregunto Harry a Padma la cual asintió, para luego acercarse a él y besarlo apasionadamente. Las dos Dragonas al ver la interacción de ambos rodaron los ojos sabiendo que sus compañeros estarían ocupado un rato para luego empezar a caminar por la playa en búsqueda de comida.

"Sabes Harry últimamente no hemos tenido momentos íntimos solo los dos, claro disfruto como las demás nuestras actividades nocturnas. Pero creo que todas queremos tener un momento a solas contigo." Le dijo para luego besarlo de nuevo y con algo de fuerza sentarlo en la playa mientras se empezaba a desvestirse. Ese día no llevaba una armadura puesta si no solo el arnés de seguridad junto con su ropa normal por lo que pronto se encontraba en ropa interior en frente de Harry,

"La chicas hablamos y decidimos en aprovechar esos momentos a solas que tuviéramos contigo por lo que en los siguientes días espera tener más acción no solo conmigo si no con las demás." Le explicó para luego volver a besarlo y luego bajar hasta los pantalones de Harry donde bajo el cierre de sus pantalones y sacar a su amigo ya erecto. Padma lo tomó con sus manos y lo empezó a acariciar.

"Veo que alguien está muy impaciente por atención y eso que en la mañana nos complaciste a todas varias veces, es asombroso como nuestro lazo puede hacer que siempre estés lleno de energía para complacernos." Le dijo para luego tragar el miembro de Harry por completo con su boca causando que Harry gimiera de placer. Unos minutos después Padma se separó de Harry justo cuando éste se iba a venir, lanzando todo sobre la cara de Padma y sus pechos. Con uno de sus dedos Padma se limpió una de las gotas que habían caído en sus pechos y se lo llevó a la boca.

"Por alguna razón me encanta tu sabor y se me hace adictivo." Le dijo para luego besarlo. Mientras se besaban Harry pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Padma desabrochando su sostén y bajando su ropa interior dejando a Padma desnuda sobre de él. Luego Harry los volteó quedando él sobre de ella y se quitó la ropa. Una vez desnudó se colocó entre las piernas de Padma y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Padma pero sin penetrarla. En vez de eso solo rosaba con la punta su entrada al igual que su clitoris.

"Por favor." Gimió Padma al empezar a sentirse frustrada porque Harry no la penetraba y no podía llegar a su orgasmo. Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo para luego bajar su cabeza y empezar a usar su lengua y dedos en en la vagina de Padma con el fin de estimularla más, lubricarla y darle un orgasmo. Unos minutos después Padma gritaba de placer al tener su primer orgasmo y Harry inmediatamente pasó a meter su miembro dentro de ella. Para tener una mejor penetración Harry levantó las piernas de Padma sobre sus hombros entrando por completo en ella y teniendo un mejor contacto con su punto G.

Al poco tiempo de estar en esa posición Padma llegó a tener otros dos orgasmos y Harry volvió a cambia la posición de ambos estas vez poniendo a Padma sobre sus rodillas y manos. Pero en vez de entrar por su vagina su miembro entró por su ano tomando a Padma de sorpresa la cual no esperaba tener sexo anal ese día. Antes de correrse dentro de Padma Harry sacó su miembro y lo metió dentro de su vagina para darle otro orgasmo por ahí y finalmente vaciar todo su esperma dentro de ella.

Padma aprovechó que Harry estaba descansando para voltearse y agarrar a Harry y llevarlo hacia el mar. Una vez dentro Padma se subió a Harry rodeando con sus piernas su cintura para luego pasar a insertar su miembro en ella. En más de una ocasión una de las olas los empujó y sumergió pero ambos continuaron riendo y disfrutando él momento. Al final los dos observaban acurrucados el atardecer desnudos sobre la playa mientras que Harry no podía evitar estar manoseando uno de sus pechos lo que ella disfrutaba mucho.

Una vez que oscureció ambos se vistieron y llamaron a sus Dragones para poder regresar a la Fortaleza. Después de asegurase de Hedwig y Chitra estuvieran cómodas y con suficiente alimento fueron a tomar un baño para quitarse la arena y el agua salada del mar. Al principio tenían planeado solo bañarse, pero el que sus cuerpos estuvieran desnudos y las manos de ambos se la pasaban acariciando el uno al otro su baño terminó siendo otra sesión intensa de amor hasta que finalmente después de una hora ambos salían.

Como ya había pasado la hora de la cena los dos fueron hacia la cocina donde los elfos estaban más que contentos por atenderlos y les sirvieron la cena en la isla de la cocina. Ahí los dos disfrutaron de su cena juntos mientras platicaban y reían. Pronto estaban regresando a su dormitorio compartido, dentro encontraron a las demás desnudas durmiendo pero dejando un espacio en medio para ambos. Una vez que estaban igual se desnudos se metieron a la cama, Harry pronto sintió como Hermione lo rodeaba con sus brazos y pegaba su cuerpo en contra de él al mismo tiempo que se extendía un poco para abrazar a Padma la cual estaba siendo abrazada por una Fleur medio dormida. Una vez que mis seis estaban acurrucados tanto Harry como Padma se empezaron a quedar dormidos.

 **Casandra**

En su cuarto Casandra no podía dormir, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que trataban de descifrar sus sentimientos actuales, mientras veía a su tejón de peluche iluminado por la luz de la luna. Su Tejón era su posesión más preciada lo había sido cuando era Casiopea Malfoy y lo seguía siendo ahora que era Casandra Potter. En su momento como Casiopea había representado un regalo de Lady Slytherin con el cual podía desahogarse, pero como Casandra tenía un significado diferente era el regalo que su madre le había dado cuando se habían reunido después de estar separadas por tantos años. Ahora los recuerdos de su vida como Casiopea habían desaparecido para ser su remplazados por lo de Casandra y la existencia de Casiopea Malfoy se había olvidado por completo para todos.

Casandra abrazo al tejón con fuerza mientras recordaba el momento que su madre la había encontrado y le había obsequiado el tejón. Pero esos recuerdos fueron rápidamente remplazados por la imagen de Gabrielle y ella en la playa disfrutando del sol. La imagen fue cambiando poco a poco y ahora las dos se encontraban besándose en la playa mientras las dos se confesaban su amor por la otra para luego volverse a besar.

Casandra sacudió la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba profundamente, llevaba teniendo por varios días ese mismo pensamiento en las noches. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en Gabrielle de esa forma y cada vez que se veían tenía más y más ganas de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta que las dos se quedaran sin aire. No tenía miedo a la reacción de su familia debido a que Isabelle era como una segunda madre por su relación con su madre, luego estaban Harry junto con las chicas y finalmente Astoria con Luna y Ginny. Tenía miedo de que Gabrielle la fuera a rechazar ya que solo la estuviera viendo como una amiga.

Casandra estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y que por ella entraba Gabrielle. Fue hasta que sintió el peso de la chica en la cama que se giró para ver a su amiga meterse en las sabanas para luego pasar a abrazarla y acurrucarse en ella como si fuera lo más normal. Casandra estaba a punto de protestar por la interrupción de Gabrielle en su cuarto, pero pronto sintió el calor de la chica y el agradable olor a vainilla que emanaba debido a su champú.

El tenerla en ese momento tan cerca de ella causo que Casandra solo deseara acercarla más a ella y besarla. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Gabrielle se movió de nuevo esta vez acercando su cara hacia la de Casandra quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de la de ella, Casandra podía sentir su respiración tranquila mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte. La chica estaba nerviosa por tener a su mejor amiga y la chica por la que estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos tan cerca de ella.

"Creo que estas tardando demasiado Cassie." Le dijo de momento Gabrielle la cual la estaba viendo con sus ojos azul cielo. Para luego cerrar el espacio entre ellas tocando sus labios con los de ella. El beso agarro por sorpresa a Casandra causando que se quedara paralizada y sin saber cómo actuar. Esto causo que Gabrielle se diera cuenta que su beso no era correspondido y se separó de Casandra mientras se sonrojaba.

"Yo lo siento Casandra pensaba que sentías lo mismo." Le dijo mientras empezaba a salir de la cama intentando evitar llorar. Casandra al notar que Gabrielle se estaba yendo se volvió a mover para agarrar el brazo de la rubia la acerco a ella y la beso. Gabrielle no tardó en reaccionar como Casandra y pronto le estaba correspondiendo el beso. Una luz plateada las ilumino señalando que su lazo de almas gemelas había sido creado, pero no terminado.

Minutos después las dos estaban acurrucadas debajo de las sabanas de la cama de Casandra abrazadas la una a la otra platicando y confesando lo que cada una sentía por la otra. Gabrielle también le explicaba todo lo que sabía sobre ser almas gemelas y como se terminaba el lazo cosa que hizo que las dos se sonrojaran bastante.

"Estoy feliz por saber que las dos estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, pero no creo estar lista para poder terminarlo por completo. Se que como Veela eres un poco lujuriosa que yo y que deseas terminarlo lo más antes posible. También deseo terminarlo por completo para poder sentir lo que es ser almas gemelas, pero quiero esperar un poco y volver el momento una ocasión mucho más especial de lo que ya va ser.

Mientras tanto puedes seguir viniendo todas las noches a dormir conmigo me hace feliz tenerte tan cerca de mi querida novia Veela." Le dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en los labios de Gabrielle la cual continuo con el beso. Y poco a poco las dos se fueron quedando dormidas una al lado de la otra.

 **Lily**

"La nueva versión del Veritaserum que se esparce por el aire es todo un éxito Lady Potter. Me permitió poder sacarle la información más fácil a Lucius esta vez y al haber ingerido antes el antídoto fui inmune de sus efectos durante la junta." Le dijo la imagen de Lord Parkinson que se encontraba proyectada en frente de ella en su oficina.

"Me agrada oír esa noticia Lord Parkinson me voy a asegurar de mandarle más en nuestro próximo envió de suministros a su mansión la siguiente semana. Que pudo averiguar de su conversación con Malfoy espero que algo que no sea de utilidad." Le dijo sentada desde su escritorio mientras Lord Parkinson asentía.

"Están reclutando a nuevos Mortifagos, estos a su vez entraran a la academia de Aurores para infiltrar sus filas aprendiendo sus estrategias y maniobras. Están también sobornando, amenazando o infiltrando diferentes Departamentos del Ministerio. Principalmente el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, el Departamento de Misterios y la oficina del Ministro por supuesto. La concentración de Voldemort por el momento está concentrada en dos cosas reconstruir sus fuerzas en forma sigilosa e infiltrarse en el Departamento de Misterios hay algo que desea de ahí."

"Es la profecía es el único lugar donde hay una copia, ya personas vivas que conocen la profecía solo son Dumbledore, la que hizo la profecía y la persona que la filtro junto conmigo ya que Dumbledore me la mostro. La que hizo la profecía es desconocida para mí al igual que la persona que la filtro, yo estoy muerta lo que deja a Dumbledore como única persona que conoce la profecía por lo que el mismo Voldemort debería ir ahí a recuperarla.

Llevare a Harry al Ministerio para extraer la profecía y destruirla librándonos así del problema mientras frustramos por completo sus por el momento. A propósito, ha habido algún avance sobre lo relacionado con su cuerpo." le pregunto a lo cual Lord Parkinson negó con la cabeza.

"Siguen sin saber nada sobre eso, al parecer solo sale de su actual habitación para sus reuniones con el circulo interno. Fuera de eso se la pasa todo el tiempo en su habitación y nadie sabe que está haciendo ahí adentro. Llegando a un tema más importante y delicado está empezando a planear en asaltar Azkaban el 31 de octubre y aún no está decidido, pero parece que van a pasar su base de operaciones a la Isla y fortificarla." Le dijo preocupado.

"Eso es inesperado no pensé que fuera a liberar a os prisioneros tan pronto ni que pensaran usar la prisión como su base de operaciones, pero ahora que lo pienso parece tener lógica ya que el lugar casi inaccesible e imposible de huir. Pero el tomar la prisión seria mostrar al mundo que está de regreso. Siga investigando sobre el tema Lord Parkinson debemos de estar seguros para saber cómo actuar." Le dijo para después despedirse, ya que su próxima reunión estaba por empezar.

Minutos después tocaban a la puerta y Ginny entraba jalando detrás de ella a Astoria y Luna las cuales se estaban riendo sin parar por alguna razón. "Me mando a llamar Lady Potter." le dijo mientras hacia una breve reverencia en forma de saludo.

"Así es Ginny tenemos que hablar. Astoria, Luna nos pueden dejar unos minutos a solas su amada novia pelirroja se les unirá dentro de un rato." Les dijo sonriendo a lo que las chicas asintieron y salieron de la oficina de Lily.

"Como sabes el tiempo que tus padres creen que estas de vacaciones con Luna esta por acabar dentro de una semana. Durante el tiempo que estuviste aquí te entrenamos en magia, combate de magia, combate con diferentes de nuestras armas, entrenamiento de supervivencia y espionaje. Todo esto debido a que habías decidido ayudarnos, es hora de poner todo eso en práctica y demostrar tu lealtad hacia a nosotros." Le dijo para luego pasarle una carpeta la cual Ginny tomo y abrió para leer su contenido.

"Tu misión. Dumbledore aun cree que tanto Sirius como Remus lo están apoyando, eso se debe a que Sirius le presto su antiguo hogar como base de operaciones para la Orden del Fénix. Para evitar que Dumbledore sospechara de la lealtad de Sirius y Remus no hemos podido colocar hechizos de espionaje o aparatos. Te encargaras de colocarlos en cada habitación de la casa y las monitorearas. Sacaras una lista de cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix y sus actividades.

No reportaras tus descubrimientos a Sirius o Remus, lo harás a uno de nuestros otros agentes ya infiltrados en la organización. En la carpeta viene su información y nombre clave para que puedas contactarla. Ella revisara todo lo que recolectes de información y nos lo mandara. Lady Mc Netic te dará todo lo necesario para tu misión en su laboratorio y tendrás acceso a todo lo que necesites al igual que tu armadura de Furia.

Estas llaves es de dos bóvedas de Gringotts en callejón Diagon, una es una cuenta personal para ti que abrimos como una cuenta de ahorro. Depositamos una cantidad considerable de dinero en ella la cual estará ganando intereses. Estará disponible para ti para cuando te gradúes y será aún accesible por si deseas dejarnos por la razón que sea. Considéralo un compensación por lo que tuviste que pasar por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y tu madre con respecto a Harry." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba la llave en su mano y la cerraba.

"La otra bóveda está destinada a ser la que guarde tu sueldo. Te depositaremos ahí 5 mil galeones cada mes. También te depositaremos por si necesitas comprar alguna cosa necesaria para tu misión o hacerte llegar algún paquete de nuestros recursos." Le dijo Lily pero dejando la llave sobre el escritorio para que la tomara. Ginny se quedó viendo la llave mientras en su cabeza había un conflicto por si tomarla o no ya que le pagarían por espionar a su propia familia lo que la hacía dudar. No todos en su familia parecían estar enterados del plan de su madre para casarla con Harry.

"Gracias por el obsequio Lady Potter, pero no puedo aceptar la otra llave siento que no está bien aceptar el dinero por espiar a miembros de mi familia los cuales no se si estaban involucrados como mi padre o mis demás hermanos. Tal vez lo pueda hacer en contra de mi Madre por estar dándome pociones por años pero no contra los demás." Le dijo finalmente a lo cual Lily sonrió. Para luego tomar la llave y dársela a Ginny en la mano.

"Todavía tienes consciencia Ginny y eso es algo bueno. Muchos podrían haber aceptado el dinero sin pensarlo o sin tener un verdadero propósito para hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo. Solo lo harían por el dinero y eso es algo que no quiero, en vez de eso deseo que tengas una verdadera razón por hacerlo." Le dijo para luego regresar a su asiento mientras veía a la chica.

"Era una prueba." Le pregunto Ginny asombrada a lo que Lily simplemente asintió.

"Si quería saber si serias motivada solo por el dinero que te ofrecía. La primera llave si era un regalo sincero de mi parte por todo lo sucedido. La segunda llave era para probar que tan fácil podrías cambiar tu lealtad. Si la hubieras tomado de inmediato hubiera sabido que no podría confiar del todo, si hubieras dudado por un tiempo sabría que habría algún conflicto y que tu lealtad no estaría tan fácil de cambiar. Al negarte demostraste que tienes una razón más profunda para hacerlo, no te preocupes si tus hermanos y padre se mantiene al margen o los convences de unirse no les pasará nada. No puedo decir lo mismo de Percy ya que al parecer tomó el lado del ministerio si logras convencerlo de unírsenos eso puede cambiar. Pero tu madre es otro tema." Le dijo, Ginny se levantó.

"Gracias por la oportunidad de salvar a mis hermanos y mi padre Lady Potter haré lo posible para convencerlos. Le dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos por saber que podía salvar a parte de su familia.

"De nada Ginny, por que no alcanzas a Astoria y Luna de seguro tiene algo planeado para ahorita y déjame darte un consejo." Con eso se acercó a Ginny para susurrarle algo a su oreja lo cual causó que se pusiera roja llegando casi al tono de su cabello.

"Cuando le hago eso a Isabelle siempre tiene un orgasmo de inmediato y la noche se vuelve más intensa." Le dijo una vez que se había separado de ella mientras reía por la reacción de Ginny la cual solo movía la cabeza rápidamente asintiendo para luego salir de la habitación para probar lo que le había dicho Lady Potter.

Una vez que había Ginny había salido de la habitación en búsqueda de sus novias Lily volvió a su lugar a seguir trabajando, unos minutos después fue interrumpida por Isabelle quien traía a Jazmín la cual lloraba sin parar. Lily se acercó rápidamente a las dos e Isabelle le pasó a Jazmín para luego pasar a sentarse a uno de los sillones. Mientras Lily atendía a su hija la cual había dejado de llorar apenas había sentido la presencia de su madre y ahora jugaba con sus manitas con el cabello de Lily soltando risitas.

Después de darle de comer y hacer que se quedara dormida la llevo a su cuarto para dejarla en su cuna donde siguió durmiendo. Una vez que las dos estaban seguras que Jazmín estaba por completo dormido, salieron de la habitación no sin antes colocar hechizos que les avisarían si Jazmín se despertaba. También le encargaron a uno de los Elfos Domésticos que estuvieran vigilando a Jazmín y las buscara si algo pasaba.

Pronto las dos estaban bajando a la sala de entrenamiento donde Isabelle se separó de Lily para ir al balcón y observar desde ahí. Lily por un lado se dirigió hacia los vestidores donde se cambió de ropa y pronto estaba vestida con su armadura personal mejorada. Cuando se había casado con James y había venido por primera vez a la Fortaleza pasó varios meses siendo entrenada por la madre de James la Lady Potter de ese entonces.

Ella le enseñó mucho más en solo un año de lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts en siete años. También estaba el hecho de que habían usado la cámara que alentaba el tiempo para acelera su aprendizaje por lo que al término de ese año estaba completamente lista para ser la próxima Lady Potter. Y la mamá de James estaba muy orgullosa de ella por haberse adaptado con tanta facilidad y rapidez.

Dorea Potter como regalo por haber concluido su entrenamiento le regalo un par espadas especialmente forjada para ella con acero de Duendes como la espada de Gryffindor. Cada una de las espadas tenían el mango diseñado como si fuera piel de serpiente junto con la cabeza de una serpiente, los ojos estaban adornados con gemas amarillas. Tenía este diseño debido a que Dorea Potter había sido la que había descubierto la descendencia de Lily y la había convencido de que tomara el lugar de Lady Slytherin.

Las dos espadas se podían juntar creando una espada doble para usar con dos manos o estaban hechas del tal modo que eran bastantes ligeras por lo que podían ser lanzadas con facilidad además de que tenían un encantamiento para regresar a las manos de Lily. Era un tesoro Preciado de Lily que se había quedado en la Fortaleza cuando James había sido convencido de regresar a Inglaterra a apoyar a la Orden del Fénix y al poco tiempo el esconderse. Las espadas gemelas serían el nuevo objeto familiar y sería pasado de madre a hija como símbolo de poder para ser Lady Slytherin.

La armadura de Lily era muy diferente a la de las Valquirias, Furias o Dragones Pretorianos era una nueva creación de Diana especialmente hecha después de haber averiguado que era la mascota de Slytherin. La armadura se llamaba Medusa y tenía la propiedad mágica de petrificar a la gente esto se podía realizar debido a la investigación que Diana había realizado con los restos del Basilisco.

Estaba reforzada con la piel del basilisco por lo que los hechizos le hacían efectos a eso se le añadía la combinación de las armaduras que solían usar la volvían invulnerable. El uso de la piel de Basilisco hacía que también fuera más ligera por lo que la armadura se concentraba más en rapidez y agilidad que las demás armaduras. Lily se colocó su nueva armadura y entro al área de entrenamiento donde aparecieron también varios Centinelas equipados para el combate y programados con un nivel de entrenamiento medio.

Lily desfundo sus espadas y los Centinelas se pusieron en modo de combate sacando igual sus lanzas y escudos. Lily empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos mientras que los Centinelas aún permanecían en posición de combate. Poco a poco fue caminando más rápido hasta que estaba corriendo hacia los Centinelas. Antes de llegar con ellos desapareció de repente para luego volver a aparecer detrás de ellos lanzándose al ataque. Los centinelas reaccionaron con velocidad y el más cercando estaba bloqueando su ataque mientras que un segundo se lanzaba a atacarla. Los otros cuatro se posicionaban a su alrededor y se preparaban para atacar.

Lily bloqueo con facilidad el ataque y se dispuso a contratacar a su oponente, pero un tercer Centinela ya se lanzaba al ataque con su lanza por lo que brinco hacia arriba para esquivar la lanza mágica. Rápido canalizo su magia en una de las espadas y la lanzo hacia el suelo pasando por las lanzas de los tres Centinelas que iban hacia ella. La espada se enterró con facilidad en el suelo y apenas estaba dentro causo una onda de choque que lanzo los Centinelas por los Aires.

Mientras aún se encontraba en el aire Lily volvió a concentrar su magia, pero ahora en su mano sin espada con el fin de convocar la espada hacia ella. La espada se desprendió del suelo y volvió a la mano de Lily. La cual empezó a regresar a suelo mientras los Centinelas ya se estaban parando de nuevo con sus lanzas en mano y listas para atacar.

Pronto la primera lanza venia hacia ella, pero la bloque con facilidad, mientras mantenía bloqueada la lanza uso su otra espada para romper la lanza y luego con su magia empujo al centinela por el aire para pasar concentrarse en sus demás oponentes. Al notar la falta de su lanza el Centinela desenfundo su espada y regreso al combate solo para bloquear con su escudo una lanza de energía que venía en su dirección y que con su fuerza de impacto destruyo su escudo por completo.

Esto causo que la programación de los centinelas cambiara a modo letal incrementando su fuerza y velocidad. Pronto los ataques de Lily solo los estaban rosando mientras que su defensa cada vez estaba más débil. Su objetivo era lograr desarmar a todos, pero aun desarmados estos seguían combatiendo con ella, aunque fueran con sus puños. Así que si quería disminuir sus números tenía que destruirlos por completo destruyendo su cabeza ya que si esta quedaba intacta aun continuaba combatiendo.

Al estar concentrada defendiendo no se dio cuenta de que unos de los Centinelas estaban fuera de su rango de vista y que la agarraba de la mano para luego lanzarla en contra de la pared tomando a Lily por sorpresa que no esperaba una maniobra parecida. Apenas le dio tiempo evadir el siguiente golpe de los Centinelas los cuales habían ocupado la oportunidad para continuar su ataque en contra de ella.

El siguiente ataque de los Centinelas vino en forma de un ataque de lanzas mágicas que se fueron incrustando en la pared del área de entrenamiento. Lily tomo una de las lanzas para luego concentrar su magia en ella y lanzarla al centro causando que hielo empezara a surgir de ella con velocidad. "Un poco más y va a empezar a aparecer." Oyo la voz de Isabelle de dentro de su casco mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

Otro ataque de los Centinelas la mando de nuevo de en contra del muro, pero esta vez cuando se levantó había algo diferente en ella, empezaba a emanar energía de su cuerpo que asemejaban a rayos de electricidad, pero de color verde oscuro. Isabelle no podía ver los ojos de Lily, pero si pudiera vería que habían tomado un amarillo con un iris vertical. Sus uñas se alargaron un poco para luego volverse negras mientras que le empezaron a salir colmillos de los cuales salió una cota negra.

Lily finalmente se quitó el casco para revelar como su piel se había vuelto un poco escamosa pero más resistentes. Antes de que los Centinelas se pudieran mover de nuevo Lily estaba a la ofensiva de nuevo brincando para caer sobre uno de los Centinelas al cual le arranco la cabeza con las manos. Después lanzo sus espadas en contra de otros dos centinelas que con el impacto fueron lanzados hacia atrás y terminaron incrustados en la pared.

Los tres Centinelas restantes se lanzaron al ataque, pero Lily los vio venir y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Centinela ella lo agarro del brazo para luego arrancárselo con su nueva fuerza y el mismo brazo lanzarlo en contra de otro Centinela. Luego tomo la espada del Centinela para enterrársela en la cabeza y luego ir en contra de los dos restantes aventando la espada hacia la cabeza de uno y luego tomar la espada del primer caído. Con eso se movió hacia el ultimo Centinela que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para bloquear el ataque, pero las nuevas garras de Lily se enterraron en su cabeza y esta se empezó a desintegrar con rapidez debido al veneno dentro de sus nuevas garras. Una vez que se había desintegrado la cabeza su cuerpo cayo después al suelo.

Lily se quedó parada respirando rápidamente mientras aun emanaba su nuevo poder que había descubierto cuando se había ido a esconder durante la primera guerra. Se llamaba el poder de Slytherin y era la verdadera razón por la cual se consideraba como Lady Slytherin, el poder de Slytherin era una manifestación que solo aparecía en la jefa de la Casa Slytherin demostrando la validez de su puesto. El poder era tanto pasivo como activo, era pasivo porque le daba a Lily una mente más inquisitiva, que analizaba y calculaba las cosas haciendo que pudiera anticipar movimientos de sus enemigos.

Mientras que de forma activa eran los poderes que acaba de usar en el entrenamiento, entre ellos se encontraban mordida venenosa, petrificación y garras corrosivas, un hibrido de un Basilisco con un humano. Jazmin obtendría la habilidad cuando cumpliera la edad de 21 años y la tendría hasta que su primera hija tuviera la misma edad tomando así el puesto de jefa de la casa Slytherin.

No había tenido tiempo de usarlo durante la primera guerra debido a que había descubierto su embarazo de Jazmín. Pero ahora que Jazmín había nacido y tenía tiempo libre decidido que era tiempo para usar su poder a toda su capacidad y después de haberlo probado su sed de sangre había aumentado. Cuando Isabelle bajo al área de entrenamiento para ver cómo se encontraba Lily. Isabelle fue sorprendida por una Lily con su libido en su punto más alto. Isabelle no recordó cómo llegaron a la habitación de ambas, pero lo que si supo más tarde mientras se encontraba recuperando su energía con una desnuda Lily acurrucada junto a su cuerpo desnudo, era que habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas gracias al nuevo poder de Lily.

 **Dumbledore**

En la oficina del director de Hogwarts Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo una carta que le acaba de llegar de uno de sus simpatizantes de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. En ella se le comunicaba que se le había otorgado la custodia de la prisión Mágica Nurmengard como había solicitado hace unos meses.

Esa noticia estaba llegando a tiempo, con la aparición de Lady Slytherin, Dumbledore había tenido que cambiar muchos de sus planes. Había usado todos sus favores y material de chantaje para conseguir la custodia de la prisión. Los documentos habían llegado en el momento indicado ya que había perdido su influencia en la CIM, así como en el Wizengamot, normalmente esas cosas sucedían por obra de Lucius Malfoy pero sus espías en el Ministerio le comunicaban que el ministro estaba más influenciado por Lady Slytherin que por Lucius ahora.

No sabía que pensar de la mujer no parecía ser simpatizante de Voldemort ya que estaba bloqueando a Malfoy de su influencia sobre el ministro, pero tampoco era simpatizante de él, además de que le había quitado la custodia de Harry y Hermione arruinando muchos de sus planes para el chico. Además de que estaba tomando más control de la escuela reduciendo su trabajo administrativo y volviéndolo solo una figura educativa además de que lo estaba obligando a dar clases de nuevo.

Dumbledore suspiro para luego tomar uno de sus dulces y llevárselo a la boca mientras pensaba como podría ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Harry o hacer que Lady Slytherin cooperara con el tal vez si le hablaba un poco sobre el destino del chico la podría convencer.

 **Espero les guste el capitulo. al igual espero que les guste la parte de Nagini la cual hice cuando vi que saldría en los Crímenes de Grindewald, si les agrada habrá mas de ella y dependiendo de lo que pase en la película o algo diferente, todo dependerá de su opinión. Por el momento ya no habrá mucho de Harry con Fleur debido a que hubo mucho de ella en los últimos capítulos y quiero mantenerlo equilibrado así que habrá un poco mas de Padma seguido de Susan, Hermione, Daphne mas la aparición de un nuevo miembro secreto. No, no es Annette pero las chicas y Harry aun se van a estar divirtiendo con su amiga francesa sobre todo Fleur y Hermione.**

 **También Casandra y Gabrielle es oficial no habrá lemon de las dos aun, ya que quiero desarrollar mas la relación de las dos.**

 **Para los seguidores de Despues de la Guerra ya casi termine el capitulo y espero estar publicandolo este mismo fin de semana.**


	34. Un nuevo Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

 **Un nuevo Hogwarts**

 **Lily**

En una vía del metro abandonada Lily apareció vestida con su usual vestimenta de Lady Slytherin. Había sido llamada por Lady Mc Netic la cual estaba preparando algo en las vías del metro mientras trabajaba también en las mejoras para el expreso de Hogwarts que saldría dentro de unos días para un nuevo año escolar. El lugar donde había aparecido estaba algo oscuro pero al final del túnel se podía ver luz y ruido de trabajo. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia la luz para ver qué era lo que causaba el ruido.

Cuando llegó pudo ver seis enormes máquinas que estaban siendo construidas en forma vertical apuntando hacia el suelo. Las máquinas eran construidas por algunos Centinelas que habían sido programados para servir como constructores mientras eran supervisados por personal del Archipiélago y por Lady Mc Netic. Las máquinas parecían ser taladros y por el aspecto que tenía una ya casi terminada eran capaces de transportar a Centinelas dentro de ellas.

Mientras admiraba las máquinas Lady Mc Netic se le acercó seguida por dos unidades Pretorianas que la flanqueaban de cada lado. Las unidades Pretorianas habían sido todo lo que había prometido Lady Mc Netic, su aspecto era más agresivo que el de los Centinelas o sus similares. Portaban unas lanzas que se podían convertir en tridentes al separarse la punta, llevaban un scutum más fortalecido y en el dos espadas. Por último, cada unidad tenía una capa la cual se podía convertir en sus alas permitiéndoles volar.

"Les presentó los Azotadores nuestra primera unidad subterránea, capaz de moverse por debajo de la tierra escarbando la tierra y cualquier otro material gracias a su taladro encantado y fundido con una nueva aleación que descubrimos. Es capaz de transportar cien unidades diferentes a excepción de las aéreas, blindadas y de asedio. Como verá es mi solución a cómo transportar nuestras topas si necesitáramos atacar el Ministerio de Magia ya que nos encontramos a mil metros sobre del Atrio. Los Azotadores solo tendrán que abrirse camino por el suelo hasta llegar al Atrio atravesando sus muros y soltando a nuestra Legión." Le explicó orgullosa Lady Mc Netic mientras esperaba la aprobación de Lily la cual ya se podía imaginar el caos y devastación que causarían cuando atacaran. El que atravesaran las paredes del atrio seria lo que menos esperaría el Ministerio a eso se le añadiría sus Aurores que le eran leales a Amelia podían tomar el ministerio por sorpresa si era necesario.

"Pero no solo podrán atacar el atrio si no cualquiera de los otros niveles del ministerio, si usted lo aprueba esperaba poder construir otros seis para tener uno asignado a cada nivel y los restantes asignados al atrio como ataque principal." Le comento Lady Mc Netic a Lily la cual veía aun a los Azotadores en construcción.

"Hazlo Diana, construye otros seis y añade un último pero que sea más grande y capaz de trasportar unidades pesadas por si necesitamos algo de fuego pesado." Le dijo cuando se volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa.

"Debo retirarme tengo una sesión con el Wizengamot y después iré al departamento de Misterios por la Profecía para destruirla y que ya nadie tenga acceso." Lady Mc Netic asintió y Lily desapareció para volver a aparecer en la entrada del atrio donde minutos después apareció Harry junto con Daphne y Susan por medio de un traslador. Los tres siguieron a Lily por la entrada del Ministerio pasando por la revisión de varitas para luego subir al elevador y bajar al nivel del Wizengamot.

Una vez que entraron a la sala del Wizengamot se separaron Lily se fue a sentar a su lugar donde representaba a las familias Potter, Pervell y Slytherin. Mientras que los tres chicos se fueron a sentar a la sala de visitas con el fin de ver cómo funcionaba el Wizengamot. Desde su lugar Lily observo a los demás miembros que tomaban su lugar mientras contaba a los miembros que habían sido chantajeados para que aceptaran la propuesta que se iba a plantear ese día.

Pronto habían llegado todos sus miembros y fue hora de iniciar la sesión de ese día. Dumbledore aun asistían a las sesiones del Wizengamot debido a que tenía una Orden de Merlín por su victoria en contra de Grindewald pero esa solo le daba un voto a diferencia de los 3 de los jefes departamentales y de los 5 de cada Casas y 7 de las Casas Fundadoras. Dumbledore en si solo tenía 6 votos a comparación de Lily que tenía 17 votos más todos los votos de la alianza y gente que había chantajeado.

La sesión de hoy se le hacía interesante a Lily por la Reforma Educativa que quería pasar el Ministerio. La había leído por completo y la había aborrecido al principio pero después de estar meditando por varias horas se dio cuenta de que le podía sacar provecho.

Lily dedujo con facilidad las verdaderas intenciones para proponer esa Reforma que se veía mal hecha. Lo que el Ministerio quería hacer era simple, deseaban poner a alguien dentro del colegio para espiar las actividades de Dumbledore y desacreditarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

La Reforma había sido enviada a cada Miembro del Wizengamot para que la leyera y pudieran votar en la misma sesión. La sesión inicio con la petición de Amelia por recursos para poder reforzar las fuerzas de sus aurores, la cual fue apenas autorizada y no por la cantidad solicitada. Después pasaron otras regulaciones menores ya planeadas que pasaron rápidamente. Para llegar a la parte principal de la sesión la cual inicio con un debate si debían permitir que el Ministerio tuviera influencia en Hogwarts además de las necesarias para evaluar a los alumnos.

Pronto Lily estaba molesta al parecer había varios que habían puesto en duda el que cumpliera con su palabra de chantaje. Esos se estaban oponiendo en contra de la Reforma del Ministerio, pero no importaba por lo que parecía las familias oscuras le querían sacar provecho también a la Reforma por lo que era seguro que pasaría.

Pronto algunos miembros le estaban preguntado su opinión a Dumbledore acerca de la reforma. Había perdido la mayoría de su poder político, pero aún era respetado como el director del Colegio por lo que su opinión aun podía influenciar un poco cuando se tomara la decisión.

Dumbledore se mostró claramente en contra de la Reforma ya que sabía que el Ministerio planeaba reducir más su poder dentro del colegio y su influencia, peor su gran discurso no sirvió al final de nada ya que la reforma fue pasada gracias a la ayuda de las familias oscuras. Una vez que se había tomado la decisión la sesión llego a su fin y todos los miembros del Wizengamot fueron saliendo poco a poco.

Antes de que Lily se pudiera unir con los tres chicos que la esperaban aun en la sala de visitas fue alcanzada por Dumbledore. "Lady Slytherin deseo hablar con usted por un momento." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y llamando así su atención. Lily lo espero para ver lo que quería.

"En que puedo ayudarlo Profesor Dumbledore tengo varias cosas que hacer y voy algo atrasada." Le dijo secamente mientras lo veía su casco protegiéndola de cualquier intento de ataque de Legimencia.

"Quisiera saber si podríamos agendar una junta para hablar de como esta nueva Reforma va a afectar el Colegio." Le pregunto Dumbledore con la esperanza de que pudiera ser antes de que iniciara el año. Además de que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para poder poner a Lady Slytherin de su lado.

"Si, lo haremos después de la próxima junta de maestros. Ahora si me disculpa tenemos que hacer unas compras en el Londres Muggle." Con eso se dio la media vuelta para alcanzar a los tres adolescentes y salir de la sala del Wizengamot con rumbo al elevador y bajar al piso del Departamento de Misterios. Los cuatro bajaron del elevador y este se cerró cuando ya todos habían bajado de él.

La entrada al Departamento de Misterios era un largo pasillo con una puerta larga al final de este de donde apareció una figura encapuchada. "Bienvenida Lady Potter la estábamos esperando." Le dijo la voz del encapuchado a lo que Lily se retiró el casco junto con el antifaz que llevaba debajo de él.

"A ustedes no se les escapa nada verdad." Le respondió Lily al encapuchado que se mantuvo inmóvil ante la pregunta de Lily.

"Por supuesto que no tan pronto oímos los rumores de la supuesta aparición de Lady Slytherin nos dimos a la tarea de buscar todo lo posible de esa persona. Fue una completa sorpresa descubrir que Lady Slytherin era al mismo tiempo de Lady Potter que había sobrevivido gracias a su lazo de almas gemelas con Isabelle Greengrass." Le dijo con el mismo tono serio, mientras tanto Lily ya no se sentía segura de que los Inefables supieran tanto de ella.

"Solo el departamento este consciente de su existencia, puede estar segura de que su identidad no será revelada. Hemos mejorado la seguridad sobre el personal para evitar que un nuevo espía se meta en nuestras filas. Y como siempre cada nuevo descubrimiento que se realiza solo sale a la luz si pensamos que es beneficioso para la sociedad mágica." Le dijo el Inefable para luego darse media vuelta, pasando a abrir la puerta y dejando pasar al grupo.

"El Vigilante de las profecías los está esperando a ambos hay otra profecía que deben de oír también." Les dijo mientras les señalaban la puerta que debían de seguir para luego desaparecer en el aire. Los tres adolescentes siguieron a Lily hacia la puerta señalada y la cruzaron. Apenas la habían cruzado la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

La sala de las profecías era oscura y fría solo iluminada por las miles de profecías que se encontraban almacenadas sobre los estantes Podían ver como había cientos de pasillos a cada lado y como se extendía hacia frente por una distancia poco definida. El grupo camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de estante de ese pasillo donde los esperaba ya lo que parecía ser el Vigilante de las Profecías.

"Bienvenida Lady Potter, se que se encuentra aquí por la profecía sobre su hijo y Voldemort así que la llevaré hacia esta. Le dijo para darse la vuelta adentrándose en uno de los pasillos de la sala de profecías. Fue seguido unos momentos después por el grupo los cuales observaban las cientos de profecías acumuladas. Pronto se detuvo y señala con su mano una de las profecías que se había puesto negra señalando que se habían anulado, pero aun podía ser escuchada.

"Harry debes de tomar esa profecía, pero una vez que la tomes suéltala así no oirás su contenido y evitarás saber cuál era ese horrible destino preparado para ti." Le dijo Lily a lo cual su hijo asintió tomando la profecía para luego soltarla de inmediato, la profecía cayó hacia el suelo y se rompió al tocar el piso liberando humo negro.

"Creo que esos son todos sus asuntos aquí no lady Potter o me equivoco." Lily asintió con la cabeza y el vigilante los condujo hacia la puerta de salida. Donde le señalo cual de todas las puertas era la correcta para salir. Para luego desaparecer detrás de las puertas que daba a la sala de profecías.

Minutos después estaban saliendo del Ministerio por medio de la red Flu con rumbo al callejón Diagon para encontrarse con los demás que estaban haciendo las compras escolares. Cuando Lily se encontró con Isabelle le dijo que familias no habían tomado en serio su chantaje y que era hora de que vieran que lady Slytherin hablaba en serio. Horas después varias lechuzas salían con rumbo al diario el Profeta con el material que sería publicado.

Al día siguiente salió el diario con los mejores escándalos sobre varias familias de sociedad las cuales perdieron su limpia reputación. Esas familias supieron que no se jugaba con Lady Slytherin y pronto recibieron una carta de parte de ella donde les comunicaba que la información filtrada no era la única que tenía a su disposición, solo dos familias aceptaron sus términos cuando decidieron negociar, los demás seguirían machando su reputación.

Días después también citó a una junta de maestros en Hogwarts para discutir el nuevo año escolar. Había visto muchas de las clases el año pasado y se podía notar que varios de los profesores estaban molestos por alguna razón, quería averiguar que era lo que les faltaba, solucionarlo y poder ganarse su confianza. En la misma junta iba a revelar varios de los cambios más importantes para el nuevo año escolar entre ellos el quitar a Bins de clases y buscar a un maestro más capacitado.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de maestros se encontró con Flitwick con el que inició una rápida conversación sobre la escuela. Al llegar a la sala de maestro encontró que la mayoría ya habían llegado faltando solo Hagrid, Trelawney, Snape y él mismo Dumbledore. Lady Slytherin vio en su monitor del casco viendo como aún faltaban 10 minutos para iniciar por lo que decidió esperar mientras continuaba platicando con Flitwick y ahora también McGonagall.

Justo a la hora llegaron Snape y Dumbledore juntos. Pero aún faltando dos de los profesores de Hogwarts. Lady Slytherin miró hacia Dumbledore el cual se había sentado enfrente de ella en su usual trono.

"¿Donde están Hagrid y Trelawney, director se les notificó que debían de estar presentes para esta junta ya que era de suma importancia?" Le pregunto seriamente mientras lo veía al igual que los demás profesores.

"Una disculpa Lady Slytherin, pero Hagrid no está por el momento en Hogwarts tuvo que salir por un asunto urgente y no sabría decirle hasta cuándo podrá volver. Mientras que la Profesora Trelawney no me pareció conveniente que viniera a esta junta." Le contesto tranquilamente con la esperanza de que no mandara a llamar a los dos.

"Bien si Hagrid está fuera del colegio espero me avise cuando haya regresado debo de hablar con él sobre sus clases. Aunque lo considero bastante capaz para poder manejar su clase pienso que le falta conocimiento para poder darla. Además él no poder usar magia me preocupa por si algún día no puede llegar a controlar a uno de los animales que presenta en clase, como ya sucedió antes. He arreglado un tutor para que pueda presentar sus exámenes y que pueda usar una varita de nuevo con el fin de que pueda dar mejor su clase.

Trelawney por el otro lado es un caso que quiero revisar a fondo y oír los comentarios de los demás. Además de recordarle a cada profesor de que Adivinación es una clase para personas que realmente tiene un don para ser videntes por lo que no se debería ofertar como una clase normal. Los alumnos la toman solo para tener notas fáciles.

Así que director será mejor que Trelawney se presente para hablar sobre su desempeño como maestra." Le dijo a Dumbledore seriamente y el director se encargó de mandarle un mensaje a la profesora la cual después de 10 minutos se presentó en la sala de maestros.

"Gracias por acompañarnos Profesora Trelawney tome asiento hablaremos sobre su desempeño dentro de un rato, mientras tanto los pondré al corriente sobre las nuevas cosas que se van a implementar en Hogwarts para este año. Empezando con el viaje del Expresso de Londres hacía Hogsmead, aunque se me hace algo absurda la idea de venir en el tren teniendo magia, siento que es una buena idea que es completamente desaprovechada.

Por lo cual este año se le harán algunos cambios, primero se modernizará el interior de los carros, con el fin de volverlos mas cómodos y que los alumnos puedan convivir más entre ellos. La locomotora y el exterior del tren se quedarán iguales ya que le dan un toque histórico y nostálgico para nuestros antiguos alumnos.

Segundo a partir de este año los alumnos de primer año se sentarán todos juntos en el mismo carro con el fin de que se puedan familiarizar más rápidamente y sin la influencia de los otros alumnos, de este modo continuaremos haciéndolo los años que vienen. Además de que asignaremos algunas actividades de convivencia para que se conozcan mejor. La intención es que en un futuro la única rivalidad que exista entre las casa sea por Quidditch y ver quién ganó la copa de la casa no por formas de pensamiento.

Tercero se va a añadir una cafetería a la mitad del tren, la señora del almuerzo me comentó que ya se cansa el estar caminando por los pasillos. Además de que podría vender diferentes cosas si se quedara en un solo lugar. Otro de los beneficios serían que el lugar serviría para convivir más. Se contratará más personal para atender la cafetería por supuesto.

Cuarto quitaremos los compartimentos, eso solo creaba distancia entre los alumnos al crear sus grupos, además de que varios usaban los compartimentos de manera inadecuada. Ahora dejaremos un pasillo en medio y de cada lado van a ir pares de asientos que se vean el uno contra el otro con una mesa en medio. Los baúles se guardarán en una carro destinados específicamente para eso y se inspeccionarán en búsqueda de artefactos oscuros cuando sean guardados.

Los perfectos solo se encargarán de mantener el orden en el tren la seguridad será proveída por mi parte. Hablando sobre los prefectos no me meteré en sus nominaciones, pero el trabajo de ellos se hará más estricto por lo que a partir de este año serán sometidos a evaluaciones para ver si cumplen con su trabajo. Las evaluaciones las haremos el respectivo jefe de casa, Dumbledore y yo. Si aprueban se les dará un incentivo si no pasan habrá un cambio de perfectos, las evaluaciones se harán antes de las vacaciones de navidad y de verano. Los resultados serán mandados durante a las vacaciones.

Como pueden ver estoy invirtiendo bastante para mejorar el colegio en varios aspectos que he visto necesario pero ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes me digan que es lo que necesitan para dar mejor sus respectivas clases." Les dijo dándoles la por de que hablarán sobre lo que necesitaban, la primera en empezar fue la profesora Sprout.

"Yo quisiera que se pudieran construir más invernaderos y que fueran adaptados para una mayor variedad de plantas, también quisiera tener un poco más de presupuesto para poder adquirir algunas semillas bastante importantes y raras." Le comentó mientras que Lady Slytherin tomaba nota de lo que necesitaba. Sorprendentemente la siguiente en hablar fue la Profesora Trelawney.

"Yo solo quisiera pedir que mi clase fuera más exclusiva, para gente que si tenga el potencial o la habilidad de ser un vidente. Estoy cansada de tener que soportar todos los años a alumnos que solo toman la materia para tener una nota fácil. Si solo le diera clases a los que realmente tengan un don no sería una carga para el colegio." Explicó Trelawney para sorpresa de todos.

"Me está disidiendo que su clase podría funcionar si solo tuviera a los que tienen el don. Y como supone diferenciar a los que tengan ese don con los que no lo tienen." Le pregunto Lady Slytherin.

"Solo necesitaría el primer periodo de el tercer año para averiguar quién lo tienen y quien no después de eso solo dejaría que los que lo tienen entre a mi clase. De esa forma puedo demostrar que puedo hacer mi trabajo en la escuela." Le contestó algo insegura. Lady Slytherin asintió con la cabeza mientras se hacía algunas anotaciones y pensaba en la propuesta de la profesora.

"Bien tendrá este año para demostrar lo que puede hacer pero si no veo resultados estará fuera por completo me entendió." Le terminó diciendo Lady Slytherin a Trelawney la cual asintió rápido con la cabeza para luego intentar relajarse por haber salvado su trabajo por un año.

"Lady Slytherin yo quisiera solicitar un nuevo telescopio principal al igual que varias herramientas nuevas que usan en otros países." Le dijo la profesora Sinistra mientras le pasaba una hoja con los detalles la cual Lady Slytherin revisó para luego asentir.

"Creo que podremos hacer algo al respecto profesora Sinistra dentro de unos días estará llegando su equipo solicitado y se enviará en las cartas el nuevo material para los alumnos." Le contesto Lady Slytherin, haciendo que Sinistra se relajara un poco. Tanto McGonagall como Flitwick solicitaron material más actualizado para dar sus clases al igual que el usar varios libros más modernos.

Madame Hooch no tuvo tiempo de decir que era lo que necesitaba ya que antes de que pudiera hablar Lady Slytherin le había dicho que había encargado Nimbus 2000 para las clases de vuelo al igual que Asaetas de Fuego para los equipos de Quidditch para que ya no hubiera desventajas a la hora de jugar. Madame Hooch se vio complacida por la noticia.

Las profesoras Vector, Babbling como Burbage solicitaron material nuevo y actualizado. En el caso de Vector y Babbling la construcción de laboratorio para sus respectivas materias. Mientras que Burbage quería conseguir algo de tecnología Muggle para mostrarla a los alumnos que tenía, internamente Lady Slytherin no se oponían pero si no era controlada adecuadamente se podía volver un peligro. Por lo que le dijo que lo iba a pensar y le daría una lista de lo que podía usar.

Por último quedaba Snape el que pidió un mejor laboratorio de pociones al igual que un mayor filtro para solo enseñar a los mejores.

"Profesor Snape usted y yo vamos a tener una seria plática al terminar esta junta sobre los alumnos a los que dar clase." Le dijo de tal manera que los demás profesores pudieron sentir la hostilidad de Lady Slytherin, Dumbledore trató de intervenir pero solo fue bloqueado por Lady Slytherin.

"Director si desea tener esa plática que menciono hace un par de días me dejará hablar en paz con Snape, si no puede olvidarse de esa plática." Le dijo fríamente Dumbledore asintió y se sentó en su lugar esperando que su espía la pudiera librar. Dio una rápida mirada hacia los demás profesores con la esperanza de que alguien interviniera pero parecía que todos ya habían tomado el lado de Lady Slytherin.

"Veo que ya no hay más cosas por discutir todos pueden retirarse a excepción de Snape, dentro de unos días recibirán la información de cuándo pueden esperar lo solicitado." Dijo hacia los demás los cuales empezaron a vaciar la sala rápidamente, Dumbledore fue el último en abandonar la sala no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Snape pasando a retirarse después.

Lady Slytherin pasó a cerrar la puerta cuando Dumbledore se había ido, para después sentarse en su lugar mirando a Snape.

"En mi última visita al Ministerio recibí una queja de Madame Bones por el reducido número de personas que han entrado al programa de Aurores. La razón principal es que desde que usted se convirtió en profesor solo gradúa a unos cuantos la mayoría siendo de su propia casa. Dumbledore tal vez lo dejaba hacer esto pero esta es una nueva administración y Dumbledore solo será a partir de este año una figura pública y el encargado de disciplina del colegio. Por lo que a partir de ahora todos los alumnos con un Aceptable en sus TIMOs podrán tomar su clase." Le dijo cosa que enfureció a Snape y se levantó para encarar a Lady Slytherin.

"No puede hacer eso los maestros son los que deciden a quienes enseñan." Le dijo molesto para después sentir la presión del aura de Lady Slytherin y después sentir como su cabeza era estrellada en contra de la mesa.

"Puedo hacerlo y ya lo hice. O acaso no oíste la parte de nueva administración asqueroso Mortifago." Le dijo Lady Slytherin mientras que con una mano mantenía la cabeza de Snape en contra de la mesa la otra fue hacia su brazo y destapó la Marca Tenebrosa.

"Que diría tu amada Lily si viera en lo que te convertiste, si viera como tratas a su amado hijo por el cual se sacrificó. Sabias que cuando fueron atacados estaba esperando a su primera hija y había decidió perdonarte además de que había convencido a James de que te nombraran el padrino de su hija." Le dijo Lady Slytherin mientras lo mantenía sometido. Snape al averiguar lo que había hecho empezó a llorar.

"Quiero que me digas ahora cual fue el Mortifago que filtro la profecía a Voldemort." Le dijo con ira mientras Snape se negaba al hacerlo.

"Bien, lo haremos a la mala entonces voy a disfrutar romperte Severus y sabes porque." Le pregunto mientras lo volteaba para tenerlo de frente, mientras Snape negaba con la cabeza.

"Por el simple hecho de que soy Lily." Le dijo mientras se quitaba el casco revelando sus ojos esmeralda y su cabellera roja. Pronto Snape sintió como entraban a su mente pero el shock de la noticia que le había dado Lily más averiguar que estaba viva eran demasiado como para mantener sus defensas estables y pronto Lily las había atravesado revelando que había sido Snape quien había filtrado la profecía además de que Dumbledore no lo había detenido.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Lily lo tomo del cuello activando el poder de Slytherin convirtiendo sus ojos para entrar en su mente más profundo, no lo mataría eso sería demasiado sencillo.

No, le iba a lavar el cerebro, lo iba a reprogramar para que obedeciera sólo sus órdenes. Haría que espiaría tanto a Voldemort como a Dumbledore y luego le reportaría solo a ella. Haría que saboteara a ambos bandos según sus deseos siéndole solo leal a ella y pagando con su vida si era que la traicionaba. Para eso colocó un pequeño disco en su nuca que se enteró, un pequeño explosivo regalo de Lady McNetic.

Una vez que había terminado se colocó el casco de nuevo, le dio la orden que olvidara lo sucedido, si alguien preguntaba diría que habían llegado a un acuerdo de más ingredientes y un mejor laboratorio a cambio de bajar sus exigencias. Con eso hizo que Snape se retirara de la sala de profesores y pronto ella regresaba con Isabelle para desahogarse de lo que había aprendido. Isabelle se acurrucó toda la noche a su lado consolándola.

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualice, tuve un bloque co esta historia mientras me concentraba con otras dos, una de ellas pueden encontrar los primeros tres capítulos. La otra no es un FanFic por lo que estaré publicándola en otro lado y cuando esté más avanzada. La otra historia es muy parecida a esta pero si se diferencia y habrá elementos que si las diferenciarán bastante.**

 **Esta historia se continuará actualizando.**


End file.
